Don't Know How
by Miyu
Summary: TERMINADO ¿Lily hablará con James algún día a ser posible en este milenio? ¿Remus y Ang servirán de edulcorante para los elfos mágicos? ¿Por qué Roxy está prometida con él? Aya y Sirius los únicos normales... xD TERMINADO
1. Freak Out

Bueno... Este es mi segundo fic publicado en y pues... No sé que más decir xD Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a JK Rowling y los hermanos Warner... y eso ù.u (Aunque no este de acuerdo con ello x.x) Espero que les guste y si eso me dejen algún review!

**Capitulo 1 - Freak Out**

-¿Sabes que? ¡Me largo! -grito la pelirroja subiendo con extrema rapidez las escaleras de su casa, entro en su cuarto de malas maneras y comenzó a tirar al baúl todas sus pertenencias.

-¿Cómo que te...? ¡Eres menor! Y mientras lo seas y no estén nuestros padres yo estoy a tu cargo y tu no te vas a ninguna parte, jovencita -dijo su hermana interponiéndose en su camino.

-¡Aparta! -dijo la chica empujando a su hermana.

He dicho que no te vas a ninguna parte.

¿Desde cuando te hago caso?

¡Siempre me has hecho caso!

Es verdad... ¿Y sabes que? ¡Estoy harta! No seré lo que tu me digas, ni haré lo que me ordenes. Vete a decirle lo que tiene que hacer con su vida a otra y a mí, ¡d-e-j-a-m-e- e-n- p-a-z!

Pero, ¿quien te crees que eres...?

Alguien que se va de su casa porque no aguanta a su hermana.

Yo solo te lo digo por tu bien.

Lily Evans salió de la pequeña casa con un baúl y un pequeño gato negro. La joven dio media vuelta y miro con los ojos entrecerrados a su hermana.

Tranquila, puedes estar segura de que no volveré a pisar esta casa, ¡NUNCA MAS! -chillo Lily.

El viento que se había levanto en aquel instante revolvió el largo, liso y rojizo pelo de la chica.

Yo no estoy diciendo eso, Lily -dijo Petunia intentando tranquilizar a su hermana.

¡Es verdad! Tu intentas que deje de ser BRUJA.

¡Lilian! -grito Petunia aterrorizada.

Lily clavo sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas en los marrones de su hermana.

¿Que? ¿Te crees que me importa que me escuchen? -dijo Lily irónicamente.

Puede que a ti no, pero a mi si.

Ya te he dicho que no tendrás que preocuparte mas por eso. Me voy de aquí ahora mismo.

¿Y cuando vuelvan papá y mama que les voy a decir?

Diles que no te soporto, ¡qué ojalá no existieras!

Ojalá no existieras tu, eres una indeseable -dijo Petunia perdiendo los estribos.

Mira quien fue a hablar, de alguien tuve que sacarlo, ¿no?

Petunia chilló y cerro la puerta de un portazo. Lily cogió su baúl y su gato y echo a andar calle abajo. El coche amarillo y negro llamó la atención de la pelirroja.

¡Taxi!

El coche paro en seco, espero a que la chica metiera el baúl en el maletero y entrara en el taxi.

¿A donde te llevo? -pregunto el taxista.

Pues... -Lily se quedo pensando. ¿Y a hora a donde iría? Saco un pergamino muy arrugado del vaquero-. A Hallgminton, pero a las afueras... El numero 98.

Ah... Si ya sé... -dijo el taxista poniendo en marcha el coche.

o.O.o

Lily observaba distraída el sitio al que se dirigía, cuando el coche paro frente a una bonita casa de campo fue cuando despertó del trance en el que estaba. Saco dinero del bolsillo de la chaqueta y salió del taxi, dejando el baúl frente a la verja que dividía el espacio entre los terrenos de la casa y la carretera. Lily toco con timidez el timbre que se encontraba a su derecha.

¿Sí? -pregunto una voz femenina.

Esto... ¿Angie?

¡Liiiiiil!

Se oyó un estrépito al otro lado del interfono y la puerta principal de la casa se abrió de par en par. Una chica de unos 17 años de pelo liso, largo y rubio oscuro salió velozmente a recibir a su invitada. Salto la corta verja y abrazo a su amiga.

Pensé que no ibas a venir -dijo abriendo sus brillantes ojos azules verdosos.

Es que... No iba a venir, Petunia no me dejaba... Pero, me he ido de casa -dijo Lily ruborizándose.

¿Si? -dijo la rubia intentando no reír.

Y le he gritado a Petunia.

¿Tu?

Si... Y le he dicho que estaba harta de ella y que no dejaría de ser bruja porque ella me lo dijese.

Bien por ti -dijo Angelica con una sonrisa.

Creo que mis padres me van a matar... -dijo Lily mordiéndose el labio inferior.

No lo harán... Petunia no les dirá nada, si tu le escribes ahora diciéndole que les diga que te has venido a mi casa a pasar los dos últimos días...

Lily sonrió satisfecha.

Pero, mejor que escribir prefiero gritarle -dijo andando tras su amiga.

No te acostumbres, puedes terminar quedándote afónica -dijo Angelica-. Si has traído a Pelusa -dijo acariciando a la pequeña gata negra.

_-¡Accio baúl!_

-Ay, maldición... Le había prometido a Remus, a James y a Sirius que iría a pasar los últimos días con ellos. ¿Te importa?

¿Me estas diciendo que si me importa que nos vayamos a pasar los dos últimos días con ellos?

Angelica asintió.

Sé que...

¿Te has vuelto loca? Tengo suficiente con ver a Potter en el colegio y que me persiga como si fuera mi perrito faldero, como para tener que aguantarlo también en vacaciones.

Valeeeee -dijo Angelica-. No he dicho nada.

¿Sabes algo de Ben? -pregunto Lily con una sonrisa.

Solo se que vuelve mañana por la noche y que mañana tenemos que comprarle también a él los libros, el dinero me lo dio antes de irse.

Esta bien.

¿Seguro que estas bien después de lo que ha pasado?

Si, claro que si -contesto Lily feliz.

Me alegro de que estés aquí.

_o.O.o_

Una lechuza blanca como la nieve sin ninguna mancha entró directa a Angelica.

Esto ya sé que es de parte de James... -dijo Angelica al ver la lechuza.

¿Sabes como es su lechuza?

Si... Es que como te habrás dado cuenta es muy especial, la mires por donde la mires no tiene ni una sola mancha es perfecta...

Yo ahora me entero de que tiene lechuza... -dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

Angelica puso los ojos en blanco y desenrolló el pergamino:

_¡Hola, AM!_

_¿Que tal todo por ahí? Supongo que como siempre, solo y aburrido, ¿eh? Por eso estas cordialmente invitada (que pijada más grande) a pasar estos dos últimos días de escasas vacaciones a mi casa. En la que encontraras a seres como Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. En fin, sin mucho mas que decirte o a lo que invitarte, me despido._

_James Potter_

_P.D: Si puedes convencer a Lily de que venga muchísimo mejor, ya sabes la engatusas para que vaya a tu casa y luego, ¡la arrastras hasta aquí!_

Lily entrecerró los ojos mirando a Angelica.

No me arrastraras hasta allí.

¡Claro que no! Este James tiene unas ideas... Yo tengo una mejor, que vengan ellos aquí.

Lily miro con espanto a Angelica.

Hazlo y me voy a un hotel. He venido aquí escapando de mi hermana, no me hagas escapar ahora de Potter.

Angelica sonrió.

No te voy a hacer escapar de nadie, estaremos tú y yo solitas, bueno y mis padres y mi hermana, si es que piensan volver -dijo Angelica mirando con el entrecejo fruncido la puerta.

Lily saco una carta del baúl.

¿Te has fijado en que casi no tenemos que comprar libros?

Angelica asintió.

Pero, ¿te has dado cuenta en la cantidad de pergamino y tinta que usaremos?

¡Sí! -exclamó la pelirroja feliz-. ¿En que piensas? -pregunto Lily mirando a Angelica.

Que podríamos quedar con ellos mañana para comprar los libros, aunque lo mas seguro es que nos veamos allí.

¿Por que tienes tanto interés en verles?

Angelica se ruborizo.

Por nada en especial.

Ya... -dijo Lily entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿No querrás volver con Black?

¡No! -grito Angelica aterrorizada-. Con una vez en la vida me basta -dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Lily rió.

Es que solo a ti se te ocurre salir con Black...

Oye que tampoco es tan malo, es muy simpático y gracias a él ahora tengo mejor amigo.

Si, claro es verdad y a otro que te persigue para que me convenzas para salir con él.

Angelica rió.

Pobre James... Eres cruel con él.

No soy cruel, él se lo busca. Voy a mandarle a Petunia la carta -dijo levantándose-. ¿Me dejas a Blackie?

Claro, búscala, estará en el jardín en su casita de madera durmiendo.

Ahora vuelvo -dijo Lily sacando un pergamino y una pluma del baúl.

_o.O.o_

Lily salió por la puerta trasera de la casa y recorrió el pequeño caminito de piedras que llevaba hasta una casita de madera para pájaros, en este caso para la lechuza de Angelica. Abrió la puerta y acaricio el pico de la lechuza oscura.

Hola, Blackie... Tengo algo para que lleves, ¿vale? -La lechuza abrió sus grandes ojos amarillos y ululo. Una lechuza blanca descendió y se paro en el brazo de Lily-. Así que tú eres la lechuza de James Potter.

Lily se apoyo en una de las paredes de la casita y comenzó a escribir con rapidez:

_Petunia,_

_Estoy en casa de Angelica, estoy bien. Diles a papá y a mama que ya les escribiré cuando este en Hogwarts, que siento mucho no haberme despedido de ellos, pero que Angelica me escribió y me pidió que fuera enseguida. Cuida bien del perro,_

_Lily_

_P.D: No les digas que me he ido de casa, ni que hemos discutido._

Lily releyó la carta, enrollo y la ato a la pata de la primera lechuza.

Recuerdas donde vivo, ¿verdad? -susurro Lily, la lechuza ululo en respuesta-. Ve y vuelve rápido, ¿vale? -Blackie echo a volar perdiéndose entre el bosque que limitaba los terrenos de la familia de Angelica-. Supongo que querrás descansar -dijo Lily metiendo el brazo en la casita de madera para que la lechuza blanca se acomodara. La lechuza parpadeó y pico suavemente a Lily en la mano, provocando una sonrisa en esta.

Se llama Evan... -dijo Angelica tras ella.

¿Evan? -dijo Lily irónicamente-. No me gusta para una lechuza.

¿A que te suena? -dijo Angelica con una sonrisa.

No me digas que le puso ese nombre por mi apellido... Es algo penoso...

Yo lo encuentro bonito.

Tu gusto no cuenta... -dijo Lily. Angelica la miro con los ojos entrecerrados-. Has salido con Black.

¡Deja de repetírmelo! A pasado ya un año desde eso, no me saques mas el tema por favor.

Lily sonrió.

Es que olvidaba que ahora sois amigos.

Somos amigos.

¿Con derecho a roce?

Lily.

Lily Rio.

Esta bien, esta bien -Angelica ato un pergamino a la pata de Evan-. ¿Que le has escrito?

Que ardes en deseos de verle -dijo Angelica riendo.

No serás capaz.

Uy, que no -dijo Angelica soltando a la lechuza.

¡No! Angelica Marie te juro que si lo has escrito no te vuelvo a hablar en la vida -dijo Lily intentando coger la lechuza.

Angelica rió.

Vale, estate quieta -dijo cogiendo a Lily para que dejara de saltar-. Le he dicho que nos veríamos mañana y que si coincidíamos que ya comeríamos juntos.

¿Quieres que coma con él?

No, la verdad es que prefiero que comas en una mesa aparte.

Lily alzo una ceja.

Pues eso haré.

Que tonta eres. No hace falta que hables con James o con Sirius, hablas conmigo y con Remus y ya.

Lily suspiro.

Como quieras.

Genial -dijo Angelica abrazando a su amiga.

_o.O.o_

Angie, hemos llegado -dijo una voz femenina.

Angelica asomo la cabeza desde su habitación.

Ah, genial.

Angie-gie -dijo una voz infantil.

Angelica salió de la habitación a recibir a su hermana pequeña. Andaba como un patito y sus rizos rubios se movían al compás de sus piernas.

Hola, princesita -dijo cogiéndola en brazos.

Buuu... Tu no vinis con nosotros -dijo la pequeña haciendo pucheros.

Lily salió del baño.

Ey... Ally... -dijo Lily acercándose a la pequeña

La niña alzo la vista y miro a la pelirroja.

¡Liii! -dijo Ally.

Ven aquí -dijo Lily ofreciéndole los brazos. Ally se colgó de su cuello-. Pero, como has crecido.

¡Lily!

Hola, señora Combs -dijo Lily tímidamente.

¿Cómo es que estas aquí? -dijo abrazando a la pelirroja.

Bueno...

Le dije que o se venia o no le volvía a hablar -dijo Angelica.

Lily sonrió.

Ya sabe como es Angie...

No me hables de usted.

Lily se ruborizo ligeramente dejando a Ally en el suelo.

Señod patataaaa -Ally salió corriendo en dirección al salón.

¿Estas cómoda?

Si, claro que si -dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

Me alegro, entonces os dejo chicas que tengo que darle de cenar a Ally.

Lily entro tras Angelica en su habitación, se sentó en la cama cerca de la venta y Angelica en la de en frente.

Ally esta echa una monada.

Angelica rió.

Si, además ahora dice que es un pato, por eso anda así. Ten cuidado por las mañanas porque te despierta a lametazos.

Lily miro sorprendida a Angelica.

Bueno... Será como estar en casa, mi perro hace lo mismo.

Ya, pero en este caso será mi hermana.

Lily rió.

Esta bien.

¿Habéis cenado? -dijo la voz de la señora Combs desde la cocina.

Si, comida china. Hay restos en la nevera. ¿Y papa?

Le han llamado del ministerio, quizás lo veas antes de irte.

Vale. Últimamente siempre tiene trabajo -dijo Angelica frunciendo el entrecejo.

¡Gatito! -dijo Ally entrando en la habitación-. Gatito bonito... -dijo acariciando el gato de Lily.

¿Te gusta?

Shi... Es muy bonito.

¿Sabes como se llama? -Ally en respuesta parpadeo los ojos y Lily sonrió-. Pelusa.

Pedusa -dijo cogiendo al gato-. Pedusa, pedusa -y salió corriendo de la habitación con el pacifico gato en brazos.

Angelica miro a Lily.

¿Sigues sintiendo algo por Ben?

¿Eh? -dijo Lily saliendo de su ensimismamiento-. ¿Ben? -Lily sacudió la cabeza-. Ben y yo terminamos en Junio, ya lo tengo superado -dijo Lily con una falsa sonrisa.

A mi no me mientas.

Lily suspiro.

Es que lo que siento por Ben es algo raro en este momento.

Sigues enamorada de él.

Yo... No lo sé.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Y... Aquí se acaba el primer capitulo de este fic, no es lo mejor del mundo... Lo se, pero es algo para empezar n.n Espero que les haya gustado y eso... El capitulo se llamará "Who's that girl?", bueno aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que pasará...

Adelanto:

_-¿Ben? -pregunto Lily mirando al chico._

_-Pero si esta aquí mi pequeñina –dijo el chico abrazando con fuerza a Lily._

_-¿Quien soy? –susurro una voz masculina en su oído haciendo que a Lily se le pusiera la piel de gallina._

_-Potter, suéltame –dijo Lily de mal humor._

_-Así que tu eres Lisa -la chica asintió sonriente-. Yo soy Angelica -dijo Angelica acercándose a ellas _


	2. Who's That Girl?

Wolis! Qué tal? Me decidí a publicar el segundo xD y en este ya sale mi niño (¬¬), nuestro... Jamsie. (Eso esta mejor... Aunque sabes? Es mío ò.ó) Nu ;-; Er... Perdón xD Ya me cayo y dejo que lean el fic. Besukos!

**Capitulo 2 - Who's That Girl?**

Despierta dormilona -dijo Angelica saltando en la cama de Lily junto Ally.

Cinco minutos mas, Petunia.

Angelica frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y miro a Ally.

Procede, princesa.

Ally asintió feliz y comenzó a dar lambetazos a Lily.

Estate quieto, Bob -dijo apartando a Ally. Lily al sentir los rizos de la pequeña se levanto de un brinco, haciendo caer de la cama a Angelica.

¡Angie-gie! -dijo Ally corriendo hacia su hermana-. ¿Estás ben?

Lo siento, Angie -dijo Lily mirando a su amiga.

Estoy bien -dijo Angelica levantándose-. Vamos a desayunar.

¡Shi!

Tu ya has desayunado, pequeñaja.

Ally se saco el dedo gordo de la boca y corrió a su habitación.

¿Se ha enfadado? -dijo Lily mirando correr a la pequeña.

No, va a traer al señod patata.

Lily comía sus gachas cuando apareció la pequeña con una patata en la mano.

Este, señod patata -dijo Ally poniendo la patata sobre la mesa.

El señor patata era una patata con dos tomates cherry como ojos y una cáscara de limón como boca.

Es... Muy bonito, Ally.

Lo he hecho yo -dijo Ally abriendo mucho sus ojos azules al igual que su hermana.

¿Sí?

Si, con mama -dijo la pequeña sonriente-. Vamoz, señod patata, hay que dar de comer a los cerdos -cogio la patata y salió desfilando por la puerta trasera.

¿Tenéis cerdos?

No. Son solo unas piedras que pintamos mi madre y yo de rosa cuando yo era pequeña.

Lily rió.

Curioso... Oye, ¿cómo iremos?

Polvos flu, no, ya lo sé, ¿que te parece el coche de mi madre?

¿Tienes el carnet? -Angelica asintió sonriente-. ¡Felicidades!

Me lo saque a mediados de Julio, solo para no aburrirme.

Te podías haber sacado...

Si el titulo de CCM para principiantes, pero me daba pereza. ¿Ya sabes que vas a estudiar?

Pues... La verdad es que no y me estoy empezando a agobiar.

No te agobies, tonta. Ya veras como una reunión con Dumbledore te aclara las cosas.

¿Con quien? -pregunto Lily.

Con Dumbly -dijo Angelica intentando no reírse.

Lily rió.

No le llames así, Angie... Pero... ¿Hablar con él?

¿Por que no? Seguro que te ayuda.

Lily suspiro entrando en el baño.

En seguida salgo.

Vale. ¿Que te saco?

-No sé, cualquier cosa -dijo Lily desde el baño.

_o.O.o_

Si dejas ahí el coche, ¿no te pueden poner una multa?

Mmm... No -dijo Angelica mirando el coche.

Luego la tienes que pagar tu.

Pues eso.

Angelica dio media vuelta y entro en el Caldero Chorreante. Lily entro mirando de reojo el coche.

¡Benny! -dijo Angelica saltando sobre un chico de pelo castaño y ojos azules oscuros.

Aquel nombre llamó la atención de Lily.

¿Ben? -pregunto Lily mirando al chico.

Pero si esta aquí mi pequeñina -dijo abrazando con fuerza a Lily.

Lily abrazo a Ben.

¿Qué tal? -pregunto cuando le hubo soltado.

Bien, acabamos de volver y esperaba encontraros. ¿Y vosotras? -dijo mirando a las chicas.

¡Tengo licencia muggle para conducir! -dijo Angelica orgullosa de si misma.

¿En serio? -dijo Ben sorprendido.

Si, es sorprendente, lo se.

Vacaciones aburridas con Petunia -dijo Lily haciendo una mueca.

Ben sonrió.

Me ha dicho un pajarito que te largaste de casa.

¡Angie! -dijo Lily mirando a su amiga.

Yo no he sido -dijo Angelica riendo.

Ya, claro. Entonces habrá sido Petunia, seguro.

Estas muy moreno, ¿donde te habías ido? –dijo Angelica cambiando de tema.

A Argelia... Asuntos de trabajo de mi padre.

Oh -dijeron al unísono Lily y Angelica.

¿Y qué tal por allí?

Genial -dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Unas manos taparon los ojos de Lily.

¿Quién soy? -susurro una voz masculina en su oído haciendo que a Lily se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Potter, sueltame -dijo Lily de mal humor.

No te enfades, preciosa -dijo bajando sus manos hasta los hombros de Lily.

Lily dio media vuelta soltándose de James, miro al chico que tenia delante, pelo color azabache y muy desordenado, ojos marrones y una sonrisa encantadora. Era alto y atlético, y varias de las chicas que se encontraban en el bar lo miraban con interés.

Entonces no invadas mi espacio personal -dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

Como quieras -dijo James dando una paso hacia atras-. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

Bien, hasta hoy -dijo Lily mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a James.

Vaya... Si, la verdad es que qué sea el último día lo daña... -dijo James.

No me refería a que fuese el último día, sino a ti.

Oh, claro. Había olvidado que estaba aquí.

James sonrió y para sorpresa de la pelirroja provoco una extraña sensación en su estomago. Lily dio media vuelta y echo a andar directa a la salida.

Espera, Lil -dijo Angelica corriendo tras ella-. Todavía no han llegado Remus y Sirius.

Pues que los espere Potter.

¿Te encuentras bien?

Si -dijo Lily dando media vuelta.

Ben se interpuso entre la pelirroja y la puerta.

¿Que ocurre? -dijo el chico mirando a su amiga.

Aparta.

Lily.

He dicho que te apartes.

No me gusta verte enfadada y si es por culpa del imbécil de Potter, permíteme decirte que le ignores, no hagas caso a las tonterías que él te dice.

Ese es el problema, es su culpa, pero por primera vez no es por ninguna de las estupideces que suelta por ese buzón que tiene por boca -Ben rió divertido-. No te rías -dijo Lily pegándole un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo.

Esta bien. Pues... No importa, no te fastidies el día por eso, ¿eh? Venga vamos -dijo Ben pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

Lily apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Ben.

Él es cruel.

Tú lo eres mas -Lily miro a Ben con los ojos entrecerrados-. Es verdad.

Vaya, creía que eras mi amigo.

Y lo soy -dijo Ben parpadeando.

Imbécil -dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos.

Dos chicos entraron en el bar desviando la atención de la pelirroja. El primero era de pelo rubio, ojos casi amarillos, y aspecto algo enfermizo, Angelica corrió a abrazarlo. El segundo de pelo negro azulón que le llegaba por los ojos de una forma muy atractiva y unos preciosos ojos azules grisáceos.

Ey, AM -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Angelica que todavía seguía abrazada a Remus le sonrió.

Hola, feo -dijo revolviéndole el pelo, soltó a Remus y abrazo a Sirius-. ¿Todo bien? ¿Cuantas chicas?

Mm... ¿Cuantas más o menos, Moony? -dijo Sirius mirando a Remus.

Yo calculo que unas 40 -dijo Remus divertido.

Que va... Serán las 40 primeras -dijo James riendo.

Si, eso es más posible -dijo Angelica-. Entonces, ¿todo como siempre?

Pues... Si -dijo Sirius.

¿Podemos irnos ya? -dijo Lily con impaciencia.

Espera que llamo a... -dijo Ben.

¡Benny! -dijo una chica de pelo negro, largo y rizado y llamativos ojos azules casi violetas que bajaba por las escaleras.

Ben alzo la mirada a la chica.

-¿Que ocurre, osito? -dijo avanzando hacia ella.

¿Recuerdas la poción verde? -Ben asintió vagamente-. No esta, ¿qué has hecho con ella?

Yo, nada...

La chica hizo una mueca y miro a todos los que la miraban.

¿Estos son tus amigos? -dijo sin apartar la mirada.

Bueno, aquellos tres de allí son conocidos, ellas dos son mis amigas, ella es Lily.

En la cara de la chica apareció una gran sonrisa.

¿Lily? -La chica avanzó hasta la pelirroja-. ¿Eres Lily? -dijo con una gran sonrisa. Lily abrió la boca con intención de decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido de ella. La morena la abrazo con fuerza-. Yo soy Aya.

Lily sentía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar.

Así que tú eres Aya -la chica asintió sonriente-. Yo soy Angelica -dijo Angelica acercándose a ellas.

Ben también me ha hablado mucho de ti. ¿Le ocurre algo? -dijo Aya mirando con preocupación a la pelirroja.

Los tres merodeadores miraban con interés la escena. Ben se acerco con cautela a las tres chicas.

Supongo que ya os habéis presentado.

Lily cerro la boca y miro con el entrecejo fruncido a Ben.

Si -Lily miro de nuevo a Aya-. Yo soy Lily -dijo intentando sonreír-. Encantada.

Aya rió nerviosa.

Pensé que te había molestado que te abrazara... Es que Ben me ha hablado tanto de ti, que siento como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Oh... -dijo Lily poco convencida-. ¿Vamos?

Lily salió la primera, Angelica corrió tras ella.

Intenta ser simpática con ella, ¿vale?

¿Que intente ser simpática con ella? ¿Quién narices es ella? -dijo Lily apunto de ponerse a chillar.

Vale... Tranquilízate, ¿eh?

Lily suspiro.

Creo que me voy a poner a llorar, no se como quieres que me tranquilice.

Detrás de Los Merodeadores iban Aya y Ben.

Creo que no le caigo bien a Lily... -dijo Aya algo decepcionada.

No, no en absoluto. Yo creo que le has caído bien, lo que pasa es que tiene problemas con su hermana mayor y no se lleva muy bien con este chico -dijo Ben señalando a James-, el cual esta perdidamente enamorado de ella.

¿Y como sabes que esta enamorado de ella? ¿No has dicho que solo eran conocidos?

Es que se nota...

Quizá solo le gusta, quizá no esta enamorado.

Ben miro extrañado a la chica.

Ben conoció a Aya poco después de terminar contigo -comenzó Angelica suspirando-. Ya sabes lo enamoradizo que es Ben y en seguida se quedo prendado de ella.

Lily se mordía el labio inferior.

¿Por que no me dijiste nada?

Quería contártelo hoy, para que mañana cuando lo vieras con ella en el tren no se te hiciera tan duro, yo no pensaba que hoy lo encontraríamos aquí y mucho menos con Aya. Además, no sabía como decirtelo, no es fácil sabiendo que tu todavía sientes algo por él.

Lily echo la cabeza hacia tras procurando no llorar.

Tengo que superarlo.

Lil...

Esta bien, Angie. Esta bien. Se ve que es una buena chica y que aunque no me conozca, le caigo bien, así que no me preocupo demasiado.

_o.O.o_

Aya cogía con dificultad los libros que el librero le iba entregando. Lily sonrió y se acerco a la chica.

A ver... Dame un par de libros. ¿Que optativas has elegido? -dijo Lily observando los libros que llevaba Aya.

Yo, pues... -Aya miraba perpleja a Lily.

Sé que no hemos empezado con muy buen pie... Pero es que no estoy pasando una buena época -dijo Lily haciendo una mueca.

Algo me ha comentado Ben... -dijo Aya con timidez.

Lily sonrió.

Entonces, ¿qué has elegido?

Estudios Muggles y Aritmacia.

¿Hija de magos?

Sí...

Lo sabía. La clase esta bien y la profesora es simpática. Y Aritmacia es entretenido... Me tendrás como compañera.

Bueno, por lo menos conoceré a alguien.

Oh, veras como en seguida te acostumbras y haces amigos.

Eso espero -dijo Aya sonriendo.

Veo que ya hablaís -dijo Ben.

Sí -dijo Aya feliz.

Lily sonrió y miro a Ben.

Me alegro de que hayas encontrado una chica como Aya...

Aya se sonrojo y dio media vuelta para coger el libro que le tendía el librero.

¿Te quedas con Angie, cielo? -Aya asintió-. Yo me alegro de que no la odies -dijo saliendo de la tienda junto a Lily.

Lily rió.

¿Por que tendría que odiarla?

Esta saliendo conmigo.

¿Y?

No he dicho nada.

Ben... Fuiste especial para mí pero nuestra relación pertenece al pasado y aunque me cueste, tengo que aceptarlo.

Ben sonrió y abrazo a la pelirroja.

Sabes... Sabes que eres demasiado perfecta para mí.

Lily suspiró e intentó no llorar.

Tu sabes que no fue por eso...

Lil... Eres demasiado buena, yo no te merezco, por eso termine contigo.

Entonces, ¿qué, Ben? ¿Soy tan buena y tan perfecta que no encontrare nunca a nadie que me merezca? ¿Voy a tener que sufrir por que los chicos me dejan por ser así?

Yo no he dicho eso.

Lily miró hacia otro lado.

Creo que ya me puedo ir, ya tengo hechas mis compras -dijo dando media vuelta.

-¡Lily! -dijo Aya tras ella.

Lily se giró y miró a la chica.

Dime.

¿Te vas ya?

Si... -dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

No se encuentra bien -dijo Ben.

¿Que ocurre? -dijo Aya acercándose a Lily.

Nada... Es solo que me duele la cabeza.

Entonces, ven vamos a sentarnos y te compramos algo en Medimagi...

Angie, tendrá una aspirina...

¿El que?

Lily consiguió sonreír.

Una medicina muggle.

Oh -dijo Aya fascinada.

¿Lil te encuentras bien? Estas pálida -dijo Angelica acercándose a ellos.

Me duele la cabeza. ¿Tienes una aspirina? -dijo cerrando los ojos.

Si, claro -dijo mirando con preocupación a su amiga, sacó una pastilla blanca de su bolso y se la dio.

¿Quieres algo para tomarla? -dijo Aya.

Un vaso de agua.

¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto Remus acercándose.

Lily no se encuentra bien.

¿Que pasa, princesa? -dijo James mirando a Lily-. ¿Te llevo a casa? -pregunto el chico adivinando que le ocurría a la pelirroja. Lily abrió los ojos y los clavó en los marrones de James.

Sí, por favor.

Esta bien... ¿Me dejas tu coche, AM?

Voy con vosotros.

Genial.

Aya dejó el vaso de agua sobre la mesa.

Yo también voy con vosotros -dijo Ben-. Termina de hacer las compras y espérame para comer, estaré de vuelta en una hora, ¿vale, osito? -dijo besando dulcemente a la chica cuando entraban en el Caldero Chorreante.

Esta bien. Ey, Lil... Recupérate, ¿vale?

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír a la chica, por alguna extraña razón aquella chica le caía bien. Angelica abrió el coche y dejo que James fuera el que conducíese . Antes de montarse Lily se giro y miro a Ben.

No te lo he dicho delante de Aya, porque me cae muy bien y no quiero que sospeche nada. Pero no quiero que vengas con nosotros, no quiero que estés cerca de mí, solo por ahora, ¿vale?

Ben suspiró.

Lily...

Por favor, Ben. Si me quieres, aunque sea un poco no vengas, solo me duele mas.

Lily se giro y entro en el coche. James arranco y se alejo del lugar.

Lily, cariño... No sé que te habrá dicho, pero...

¡Maldita sea, Angie! Yo no soy perfecta -estallo la pelirroja-. Él me merece tanto como yo le puedo merecer a él. Odio que me mienta, ambos sabemos que... No me dejo por eso... -Lily no pudo reprimir mas las ganas de llorar y las primeras lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos, bajando con rapidez por sus mejillas.

Lo sé, cariño, lo sé -dijo abrazando a su amiga.

James procuraba no escuchar la conversación, pero cada palabra que Lily decía solo le rompía más el corazón. Solo le faltaba una calle para llegar, pero no podía aguantar más. James frenó el coche en seco, sorprendiendo a Angelica y a Lily que había dejado de llorar, salió del coche y echo a andar. Angelica suspiró.

Quédate aquí, ¿vale?

¿Que ocurre?

Tu quédate aquí.

Angelica salió del coche y miró a James.

Lo ultimo que necesito en este momento es que tu también te pongas con mal de amores.

James se giro y miro a Angelica.

Joder, Angie, no sé que quieres... Llevo veinte minutos oyendo como habla de Ben y de como lo sigue queriendo, creo que es más que suficiente, he aguanto mucho.

Ahora no necesita que tu te pongas así, necesita que la apoyes, James.

Pero no puedo.

¡Inténtalo! Inténtalo, por favor.

James hizo una mueca y echo a andar dirección al coche. Angelica suspiro y abrió la puerta. Ambos entraron y se sentaron en sus sitios.

¿Estas bien, Potter? -dijo Lily.

James freno lentamente delante de la casa de Angelica. Angelica miro el trozo de pergamino que colgaba de la puerta, salió del coche y lo leyó.

Tengo que ir a recoger a mi hermana... ¿Puedes quedarte con ella hasta que vuelva? Solo será un minuto.

James miro a Angelica.

Creo que me va a ser...

Lily entraba cabizbaja a la casa de los Combs, recorrió el pasillo arrastrando los pies y entro en la habitación de Angelica.

Hasta aquí el capitulo x.xU En fin, no se que os habrá parecido... Dejadme un review, plz! T.T Bueno, gracias por leer el primer capitulo y dejarme esos reviews! n.n Me hizo mucha ilusión. Por cierto la canción del capitulo pasado es Freak Out de Avril Lavigne, y la de este Who's That Girl de Hilary Duff. Aquí os dejo un pequeño adelanto, se llamara "Cool":

Potter -lo llamo Lily-. Gracias otra vez.

No tiene importancia -dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Si que la tiene... -susurro Lily.

_-El esta OBSESIONADO contigo -termino Nadia_

_-Mis palabras sólo dicen la verdad -dijo Lily cruzada de brazos frente al chico._

_James se sobresalto y miro a la chica._

_-Una verdad un poco desde tu punto de vista, ¿no crees?_


	3. Cool

**Capitulo 3 - Cool**

Lils, tengo que recoger a Ally, te quedas con James, ¿vale? -dijo Angelica asomando la cabeza.

-Como quieras.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y comenzó a cambiarse. Se puso la parte superior del pijama y los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lagrimas, lloro y se dejo caer. James entro en la habitación y observo a la pelirroja. Se acerco a ella lentamente, temiendo ser rechazado, se agacho y la miro.

Lily...

Lily gimió y miro a James.

Gracias -dijo casi sin voz.

James se sentó junto a ella y pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros la atrajo hacia el y la beso en la cabeza. Lily apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de James, sintiéndose protegida y querida, consiguió apaciguarse y reflexionar.

James cohibido observaba a Lily pegarse más a él y tranquilizarse. Jugo con un mechón del pelo de Lily y sonrió tontamente, no le importaba que mientras le abrazaba estuviera pensando en otro, tan solo importaba en aquel momento que ellos estaban juntos, juntos como James siempre había deseado estar.

Angelica observo a la pareja, ¿cómo no podía Lily darse cuenta de que su chico perfecto estaba ahí? Estaba delante de sus narices y ella lo ignoraba por completo.

¿Que pasa a Lii? -pregunto la pequeña rubia interrumpiendo la escena.

Angelica miro a su hermana. Lily alzó la vista y miro a Ally.

Lii esta triste.

¿Y por qué chico guapo la abraza?

James soltó rápidamente a Lily y se puso en pie, para pesar de Lily.

Porque Lii necesitaba cariño -dijo Lily acercándose a Ally.

James se ruborizo y tosió.

Tengo que irme -dijo James incómodo-. Me están esperando.

Claro -dijo Angelica mirando a Lily.

Lily se levanto y acompaño a Angelica y a James.

Nos vemos mañana -dijo James dando media vuelta.

Potter -lo llamo Lily-. Gracias otra vez.

No tiene importancia -dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si que la tiene... -susurró Lily.

_o.O.o_

Lily estaba muy despierta cuando oyó a Angelica levantarse.

¿Sigues despierta? -susurro Angelica al oído de Lily. Lily dio media vuelta y miro a la chica-. Oh, cielo, tienes un aspecto espantoso -dijo Angelica mirando a su amiga.

Es que no he dormido mucho.

Buscare algo para esas ojeras -dijo Angelica saliendo de la habitación, dio media vuelta-. ¿Estas mejor?

Lily sonrió.

Estoy muy bien.

Angelica se giro para mirarla a los ojos.

¿Segura?

Ayer estuve pensando mucho y me di cuenta de que realmente no estaba llorando porque Ben este con Aya, si no que lloraba porque aquello era la señal que indicaba que todo se había acabado. Que ya no habría más oportunidades que darse, ni besos accidentales, ni nada... Que era libre de nuevo y no sé si estaba preparada para aquello.

Lil... Tu y Ben terminasteis hace 3 meses, hace tres meses que eres libre...

Mientras no viera a alguno de los dos con otra persona no lo sentiría de verdad... Estando ambos solos estaba la posibilidad de volver a caer e intentarlo una vez más.

Entiendo...

También estuve pensando en... En Potter y como se comporto ayer -dijo Lily alzando la mirada.

Se comporto... -Angelica se quedo en silencio. Lily la miraba impaciente-. Es Potter, esta colgado de ti, tan solo ganaba unos puntos extras -dijo Angelica riéndose.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

No... No lo hacia con la intención de ganar puntos extras conmigo, Angie, lo hacia de verdad, de corazón, lo estaba haciendo porque siente algo muy fuerte por mí.

Vaya, es sorprendente que tu solita te hayas dado cuenta.

¿Que? -dijo Lily mirando sorprendida a su amiga.

Lily... Ya no es el imbécil que era, ese chico es un cielo y eres muy tonta si no lo aprovechas.

¿Aprovechar? Yo no soy de las que sale con un chico porque el siente algo por ti, mientras a ti te trae fría. Eso seria... Seria jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, seria jugar con el y no quiero entrar en ese juego.

Angelica sonrió.

Eres una buena chica.

¿Qué narices te han hecho?

Por lo menos no lo trates a patadas -dijo Angelica.

Yo no... Eso no te lo puedo prometer -dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa y entrando en el baño.

¿Y luego la rara soy yo?

o.O.o

Gracias por todo, señora Combs.

Sabes que siempre es un placer tenerte en casa, Lily.

Lily sonrió.

Adiós, pequeñina -dijo abrazando a Ally.

Aios, Lii... -la pequeña soltó a Lily y saco algo de su pequeña mochilita. Una zanahoria con ojos, boca, brazos y piernas-. Es para ti.

Vaya... Gracias, Ally -dijo Lily sonriendo tontamente.

¡Te ha dado una zanahoria! -dijo Angelica mirando la zanahoria-. Yo tengo una igual, bueno la mía lleva un vestido rosa.

¡No es un vestido! Es bañador, Angie-gie.

Claro que si, enana -dijo extendiéndole los brazos, la pequeña corrió hacia ella abrazándola.

Lily guardó la zanahoria con cuidado en su bolsa.

Adiós -dijo Lily echando a andar.

Adiós, mama. Adiós, princesita -dijo Angelica despidiéndose con la mano.

Aios, Angie-gie. ¡Cuida mucho a Lii!

Lily se giró sonriendo.

Yo sé cuidarme, ¿eh?

Angie-gie lo hace mejor -dijo sacándole la lengua.

Lily rió y continuo andando.

Ya sabes Angie-gie... Tienes que cuidarme muy bien -dijo Lily riendo.

Yo te cuido bien.

Claro... -dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

Eh, bombones -dijo una voz tras ellas.

Ambas rieron y se giraron.

¿Que tal, Nad? -pregunto Lily a la chica de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos casi negros, nariz perfecta y labios de anuncio, su cara era como la de un duendecillo, y su piel muy morena. Era un poco más alta que sus amigas y muy delgadita.

Genial, como siempre. ¿Vosotras? -dijo Nadia abrazándolas.

Pues... Digamos que... -comenzó Angelica dudando.

Bien, con pequeños bajones de vez en cuando, pero de resto bien -la interrumpió Lily.

Bueno, eso es normal.

¡Lily! -Aya corría hacia ellas-. ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Mejor?

Lily sonrió al ver a la chica.

Sí, muchísimo mejor. ¿Y Ben?

Ya esta en el tren, esta muy raro desde ayer, dice que quiere estar solo -dijo Aya encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily hizo una mueca.

Oh. Aya, esta es...

¿Nady? -dijo Aya mirando a Nadia.

¿Aya? ¡Oh!

Aya corrió a abrazar a Nadia.

¿Que haces aquí? -dijo Nadia.

Voy a terminar los estudios aquí...

¿Sí? -Aya asintió-. ¿Y eso?

A parte de que Ben esta...

¿Ben? ¿Benjamin Rowan? -dijo Nadia mirando con sorpresa a Aya y luego paso su mirada a Lily que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Si, estoy saliendo con él.

Saliendo con él -miró sin dar crédito a Lily-. ¿Y tu por que sonríes?

¿No debería? -pregunto Lily extrañada.

Er... Pues...

¿Que tal en Francia? -dijo Angelica cambiando de conversación.

¡Genial! Tengo un francés perfecto y he aprendido un poco de español -dijo Nadia feliz.

¿Español? -pregunto Aya.

Si... Es que estaba de intercambio justo en el sur, así que conocí a varios españoles.

Lily sonrió burlonamente.

Ah, curioso que solo sean españoles y no españolas.

Si... Es curioso -dijo Nadia siguiéndole el juego-. También conocí franceses.

Bueno eso era de suponer...

Franceses... ¿Tienes fotos? Tienes que tener fotos.

No sé... Es que solo eran franceses y no eran francesas, Lil.

Lily subió al tren riéndose.

Aun así quiero ver.

Yo también.

Oh, por mi no os preocupéis a mi no me van ni los franceses ni los españoles -dijo Angelica bostezando y recorriendo el pasillo tras Nadia.

A que te casas con alguno... -dijo Aya.

-¿Por que no? -dijo Angelica riendo.

Lily abrió la puerta de uno de los comportamientos, encontrándose a Ben cara a cara.

-Ben... -dijo Lily al ver al chico.

-¿Que tal estas?

-Mejor, gracias -dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Hola, ¿eh? -dijo Nadia.

-Pero, si estas tu aquí -dijo Ben sonriendo.

-¡Te has dado cuenta!

-¿Podemos pasar? -dijo Angelica entrando con tranquilidad en el vagón.

-Claro, acomodaros, si podéis.

-¿Que llevas ahí? -dijo Lily señalando una bolsa.

-Ropa -dijo Aya sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Me puedo sentar sobre eso?

-¡Claro!

-Es más cómodo que el sillón de mi casa -dijo Lily acomodándose.

Aya rió y se sentó junto a ella sobre otra bolsa. Todos se lograron acomodar entre las maletas y bolsas de Aya.

Lily miraba distraída las fotos de Nadia, no estaba pensando precisamente en todos los chicos que Nadia había podido llegar a conocer en un par de semanas.

-Este es majísimo se llama Francis. Tengo su dirección por alguna parte -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-A mi me parece que todos son iguales, menos estos dos... -dijo Angelica parpadeando ligeramente.

-Oye, Aya... ¿Te van a poner el sombrero?

-No, cuando fuimos a hablar con el director ya me lo pusieron, estoy en Ravenclaw como Ben -dijo Aya sonriente.

-¡Y como yo! -dijo Nadia.

-¡Genial! Ya no dormiré con desconocidas.

-Creo que solo dormiremos en esa habitación tu, Roro y yo...

-¿Solo tres?

-Si... No te creas que es ningún palacio, ¿eh?

Aya rió.

-No, solo me creo que es un internado.

-Eso esta mejor...

-Voy al baño, ¿viene alguien? -dijo Lily levantándose.

-Yop -dijo Angelica.

Ambas salieron del compartimento y Angelica suspiro.

-Juro que si veo una foto más, me da algo, pero, ¿a cuantos chicos se puede conocer en tan poco tiempo? Yo habría conocido a un par y me daría por más que satisfecha.

-¿Un par? Serian los primeros... Porque tu también -dijo Lily con una sonrisa burlona.

-No te hagas la graciosa.

-No me hago la graciosa.

-¿Crees que Nadia volverá a olvidarnos como el año pasado? -dijo Angelica con una sonrisa.

-Oh, Angie, no seas mala, Nady no se olvido de nosotras -dijo abriendo la puerta del baño.

-Ya... Ni nos decía hola... Y eso de que conozca a Aya...

-¿Crees que se harán su propio grupito?

-No sé si se harán su propio grupito, solo no quiero que no nos ignore y haga como que no existimos.

-Sabiendo que nos considera sus mejores amigas -dijo Lily saliendo del baño.

Angelica rió.

-¿Realmente te crees eso?

-No.

Lily sonrió.

-Allá ella, mejor que tu y yo solas, nada -dijo Angelica feliz abrazando a Lily.

-Eso es.

-Pero no significa que...

-Claro que no significa eso.

Ambas empezaron a reírse.

-¿Algún chiste gracioso?

Lily alzo la mirada para encontrarse con James.

-Hola, Potter.

-Vaya no me lo puedo creer, me has saludado sin gritarme -dijo James con falsa sorpresa.

-Si lo prefieres... Puedo repetirlo con un fantástico grito en tu cara de sapo -dijo Lily llevándose a Angelica con ella.

-Cada día eres mas dulce, Lil.

-¿Desde cuando me puedes llamar por mi nombre o por mi mote? -dijo dando media vuelta.

-Desde que he decidido que queda mucho mejor que te llame por tu nombre que por tu apellido.

-Ah. Pues yo prefiero que me llames por mi apellido.

-Como quieras, preciosa.

-Y evita los motes que te sacas de alguna parte de esa cosa que se llama cerebro y que no se si tu tienes.

-Si, yo también dudo que lo tenga, porque mira que seguir persiguiéndote después de todo lo que le dices es de tontos -dijo Sirius apoyándose en James.

-Gracias, alguien con un 2 mas de cerebro -dijo Lily.

-Lo he pensado yo solito -dijo Sirius con sorna.

-Que bien, ¿te hago una fiesta?

-Cuando quieras.

Lily sonrió.

-Vale -Angelica consiguió soltarse de Lily y entro en el compartimento de chicos-. ¿A donde te crees que vas? No me dejes sola con dos extraterrestres.

-¿Con qué? -dijo Sirius.

-Claro... Tu cabeza nunca llegara a algo mas que insultos.

James observaba divertido a Lily.

-Así que te pones nerviosa cuando estas sola, ¿eh, Evans? -dijo James acercándose a ella.

-¿Perdona? Creo que el único que se pone nervioso cuando esta solo y cerca de mi eres tu.

-Mm... Puede, pero -James se acerco mas ella-, la que tiembla como una hoja eres tu.

-¿Te han drogado?

Sirius rió.

-Si... Remus, creo que te has pasado con la dosis de poción alucinógena -dijo Sirius.

-No, yo creo que le di la justa -dijo Remus divertido desde la puerta.

Lily aparto a James de su camino y continuo andando.

-Potter, ve y persigue a alguna rana que seria tu pareja ideal -dijo Lily sin mirar hacia atrás.

-Vaya, creo que la he encontrado, en este momento esta abriendo la puerta de un compartimento en el cual seguramente estén el chico con el que salió durante un año y del que posiblemente sigue colgada y su novia, sin olvidarnos de la buena de Nadia.

Lily se detuvo en seco y cerro la puerta del compartimento de un portazo.

-¿Que narices te dieron a ti al nacer, Potter? Debió de ser algo muy fuerte, porque te ha dejado sin cerebro -dijo Lily andando amenazadoramente hacia él.

-Siempre te metes con mi cerebro.

-No, me meto con el cerebro que no tienes.

-Ah, claro... ¿No tengo ningún otro defecto?

Lily entrecerró los ojos.

-No tenias derecho a decir lo de Ben -dijo apuntándole amenazadoramente con la varita.

-Eh... Para el carro y baja esa varita.

-Me has hartado y mucho... Normalmente te digo un par de cosas y te ignoro, esta vez te has pasado de la raya, Potter, y el que se pasa de la raya conmigo lo paga.

James frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

-Solo era...

-La próxima vez te pensaras dos veces que decirme. _¡Expelliarmus! _-Lily avanzo mirando como James se pegaba contra la puerta para cambiar de vagón-. Ayer, por alguna estúpida razón pensé que podríamos llegar a llevarnos bien y que habías cambiado y no eras un imbécil. Pero esta claro que estaba muy equivocada. Vamos, Angie.

Angelica suspiro y miro a James.

-No sé que te crees que haces... -dijo Angelica frunciendo el entrecejo. James cerro los ojos.

-He metido la pata, ya lo sé, AM, no hace falta que me lo restriegues.

-No te lo restregaba... No merece la pena -dijo Angelica alcanzando finalmente a Lily que estaba abriendo otra puerta.

-No se como pude ser tan estúpida -dijo Lily.

-Yo también tengo parte de culpa.

-Oh, no, Angie... Tu no tienes que echarte la culpa de esto.

-¿Por qué hemos entrado en otro compartimento?

-Prefería estar un rato sola, al menos hasta que se me pase el enfado -dijo Lily suspirando-. Tenia la puerta abierta, podrían haber escuchado todo perfectamente. Odio a Potter -dijo Lily dando una patada al asiento que tenia en frente-. Siempre lo daña todo, esta dañando mi vida.

-Bueno...

-No, Angie, no saques la cara por él... Pensé que por fin iba a librarme de las discusiones, de los acosos, de todo lo que llevarme mal con Potter repercute, pero no, muy ilusa de mi, al parecer este va a ser el peor año de todos.

Lily se cruzo de brazos y suspiro.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de eso -dijo Angelica.

-Se te oye por todo el vagón, ¿va todo bien? -dijo Ben asomando la cabeza.

-No.

-Potter, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién si no? ¿Conoces a alguien mas que sea cargante, egocéntrico e imbécil a la vez?

Ben sonrió.

-Creo que se piensa que es la mejor forma de conquistarte...

-Oh, vaya, pues si esa es su deducción, no debe saber ni sumar 2 y 2.

-Soy de las que sigue pensado que ese chico no esta en sus cabales -dijo Nadia.

-¿Quien? -dijo Aya.

-El que esta colado por Lily.

-Oh.

-No esta colado por mí -Todos la miraron-. Es verdad, el ni esta enamorado, ni le gusto, ni le atraigo, el ya se ha saltado todos esos sentimientos.

-Él esta OBSESIONADO contigo -termino Nadia.

-Bueno... Tampoco eso.

-¿Cómo que no?

-¿Que? ¿A que es un cielo? -dijo Sirius apoyándose en la puerta.

-Si, igual de cielo que tu -dijo Nadia cerrándole la puerta en las narices-. No puedo con Black, no se como saliste con él y sigues hablándole -dijo mirando a Angelica.

-Es un buen chico.

-Sí, al igual que Potter, ¿no? -dijo Lily.

-¡Lily! -dijo Angelica comenzando a hartarse, se levanto, abrió la puerta y salió.

-Le molesta porque son sus amigos... -dijo Aya.

-Y nosotros también.

-Venga, Lil, que no ha sido para tanto -dijo Ben revolviendo el pelo de la chica.

-¿Has escuchado lo que ha dicho mister descerebrado Potter?

-Pues...

-Entonces no digas nada.

Angelica suspiro cuando cerró la puerta tras ella. Se sentó junto a Sirius en el pasillo.

-Eh. Que a mi no me importa lo que diga super mega Nadia -dijo Sirius.

-Si no es por ti, es que tengo unas ganas de matar a James... -dijo Angelica entre dientes.

-Bueno, pues inténtalo más tarde, ahora esta chof... -dijo Remus sentándose junto a ella.

-¿Por que siempre tiene que meter la pata cuando todo va genial? -Angelica suspiro-. Si no hubiera dicho eso, habrían llegado a ser amigos y después de eso cualquier cosa, Lily no es tonta y sabia perfectamente que si le daba una oportunidad a James algo habría salido de allí.

-¿Quería algo con...? -dijo Sirius mirando a Angelica.

-Yo no he dicho eso. Solo que había una posibilidad muy, muy pequeña de que se enamorara de el.

-¿En serio? -James saco la cabeza del compartimento.

-Es que eres tonto, James, mucho.

-¿Crees que si...?

-No, dudo mucho que te de otra oportunidad, aunque te comportes mejor de lo que lo hiciste ayer. Que por cierto ayer lo bordaste, ¿eh?

-No borde nada, Angie... Tan solo me deje llevar.

-Ya... Y lo más sorprendente de todo es que ella también.

James sonrió tontamente.

-Sí...

-¡Ves! Y ahora vas tú y lo dañas todo. Te mataría ahora mismo -dijo Angelica con enfado.

-Bueno, mas de lo que matan las palabras de Lily, imposible. Me matarías y sería mi segunda muerta en el día.

-Mis palabras sólo dicen la verdad -dijo Lily cruzada de brazos frente al chico.

James se sobresalto y miró a la chica.

-Una verdad un poco desde tu punto de vista, ¿no crees?

-Claro, yo no puedo decirla desde el tuyo, lógicamente...

-Por ejemplo en eso de que yo te estoy dañando la vida, estoy completamente desacuerdo, si alguien la esta dañando eres tu, obsesionándote con algo que paso hace 3 meses y ya termino... Así que a mi no me metas en eso.

Lily lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Bien, bien, Jamsie Poo... Vamos mejorando, ¿eh? -dijo Sirius arrastrándolo hacia el compartimento.

-Yo no quiero llevarme mal contigo, pero parece que discutiendo y sacando trapos sucios es de la única forma que podemos hablar...

-He dicho que esta bien... Ya, vale... Venga, tira para adentro.

-¿Lil? -dijo Angelica mirando a Lily.

-Lo peor de todo es que tiene razón... -dijo Lily mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Un punto más para Potter -dijo Angelica sonriente-. Te conoce mejor de lo que crees, pelirroja.

-Él no me conoce, solo ha acertado por casualidad.

Angelica rió.

-Te puedo asegurar que no. Luego, tengo cita previa para hablar contigo del porque se ha puesto así.

-¿Cita previa? -dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Si... Es que hay que conseguir cita previa para hablar contigo.

-¿A sí? -dijo James asomando la cabeza.

-¿Es costumbre tuya escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

-Yo quiero una para la primera visita a Hogsmeade -dijo James con una sonrisa.

Lily sonrió.

-Ya veremos, habrá que consultar la agenda.

-Así que hay que abrirte un poco los ojos, decirte un par de verdades para hablar normal contigo, ¿no?

Lily alzo una ceja y entro en el compartimiento ignorando el último comentario de James. Lily se sentó sobre las rodillas de Ben.

-¿Sabes que puede con nosotras cuatro y otras cuatro personas mas sobre sus piernas?

-No me sorprendería -dijo Aya riendo-. Pero, vamos a hacer la prueba -añadió Aya sentándose sobre Lily.

-Nosotras pesamos poco así que no creo que lo notes mucho... -dijo Angelica sentada sobre Aya y finalmente Nadia.

-Que raro, yo arriba de reina -dijo Nadia con una sonrisa.

-Si... Lo peor es estar ahí arriba, eres la primera que te caes -dijo Lily riendo.

-¿Que hacéis? -pregunto Remus mirando mini torre que habían construido.

-Hola, Ree -dijo Angelica.

-Si te caes me voy a reír con ganas...

-Que simpático -Angelica entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Hay que ir ya? -pregunto Lily. Remus asintió-. Buenooo, necesito que os quitéis todas de encima.

-Gracias por preguntar si quería cargar con todas vosotras -dijo Ben cuando todas se hubieron levantado.

-Nosotras también te queremos, Benny -dijo Lily riendo.

Lily salió tras Remus.

-James... -comenzó Remus.

-Ni se te ocurra -le corto Lily con una sonrisa-. Tengo suficiente con Angelica.

Remus sonrió.

-Esta bien, aunque no sabes lo que iba a decir.

-Y no conseguirás que me quede con la duda, porque no soy asi...

-Seguro...

-Cállate -dijo Lily riendo.

-¿No te pica la curiosidad? -pregunto Remus con una sonrisa.

-No -dijo Lily intentando parecer indiferente.

-Ya...

-Si vuelves a decir cualquier cosa pretendiendo que caiga en tu juego tonto, te corto el cuello...

-¿No caerás?

-No -dijo Lily sacándole la lengua.

-No te comportes como una niña pequeña o si no me veré obligado a no decirte nada.

-Es que no quiero saber nada.

-Entonces compórtate como una niña pequeña... Aunque puede que si lo haces también te lo diga.

-No pienso hacer nada... Así que de todas formas no me lo dirás.

-Creo que ya hemos perdido cualquier sentido que pudiera tener esta conversación -dijo Remus riendo.

Lily rió.

-Sí...

-¿Qué tal con Ben y Aya?

-¿No son una pareja preciosa? -dijo Lily sonriendo.

Remus frunció un poco el ceño.

-Lil...

-Si, ya sé que ayer estaba mal, pero como le he dicho a Angie no era por eso, si no porque... Una historia muy larga de contar...

-Tengo tiempo -dijo mirando los compartimentos-. Iros cambiando llegaremos en 10 minutos.

-¿Para contárselo a Potter?

-¿Por qué sigues llamándole Potter?

-Porque es Potter.

Remus sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces me contarás la larga historia.

-Ben y yo antes de ser pareja éramos amigos y... Por nada del mundo quiero perder esa amistad, es demasiado importante para mí. Verlo con Aya ha sido el final de nuestra relación como pareja.

-Cortasteis hace tres meses.

-¿Quieres escuchar? ¿O te vas a convertir en Angie 2?

-¿La segunda opción?

-Esta bien, entonces no te lo cuento -Remus rió-. Lo que quiero decir es que siempre estaba la posibilidad de darnos otra oportunidad y hasta que uno de los dos no tuviera a otra persona, siempre estaría esa oportunidad rondando por ahí... ¿Me entiendes ahora? -Remus asintió-. Me sentí mal porque fue muy violento todo, verla a ella con el de repente, sin saber nada, pues... Me dejo a cuadros... Yo no estaba preparada para coger mi libertad e irme tan tranquila. Había que analizar un poco lo que estaba pasando, yo ya no era la única que ocupaba el corazón de Ben, había otra chica y yo estaba fuera. Ahora me siento bien, porque ya he observado tema por tema y me he dado cuenta de que lo que yo seguía sintiendo por él, en realidad no existía, solo era... Un recuerdo, yo les acabo de ver besándose y no me molestaba, me alegraba por Ben porque es un chico maravilloso y por Aya que es un cielo de chica.

-Interesante.

-Suelta una palabra y eres comida para hombres lobo.

Remus palideció ligeramente y sonrió forzadamente.

-Era broma, ¿eh?

-Claro...

-No me asustes, que te has puesto pálido...

-Estoy bien... En diez minutos llegamos, cambiaros ya -les dijo a varias de primero que miraban emocionadas el paisaje.

-¿Tú eres Remus Lupin? -dijo una de ellas.

-Si... -dijo Remus sorprendido.

-¡No puede ser! Tengo delante a Remus Lupin, creo que me voy a desmayar -dijo abanicándose con la mano.

-Tengo que terminar mi ronda... -dijo Remus extrañado-. Adiós.

-Adiós... –dijo la chica en un suspiro.

Lily rió disimuladamente.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-No lo sé...

-Creo que eres famoso fuera del colegio...

-No lo creas... Se parece mucho a Roxy White.

-Olvidaba que Roro era admiradora tuya...

-Su hermana le habrá enseñado como ser su sucesora... -Lily rió-. No es algo de risa... Es mas bien preocupante. No quiero tener a mas chicas detrás de mí gritándome que me saque una foto con ellas o que les hable, me parece ridículo...

-Pues a Black y a Potter no les importa mucho.

-Solo a Sirius no le importa...

-Claro... Lo olvidaba... -dijo Lily sonriendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Remus sonrió.

-Es normal que tengas a tantos chicos detrás de ti, puedes llegar a ser un encanto -dijo Remus.

Lily se ruborizó.

-Yo no tengo tantos chicos detrás de mí, solo tengo a uno, pero hace las veces de 10 -dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Uno... Que puede que no te desagrade tanto -puntualizo Remus al ver la sonrisa de Lily.

-¿Angie esta metida en tu cuerpo?

Remus rió.

-No.

-Entonces, no sé porque los dos decís las mismas idioteces.

-Acabas de sonreír como una idiota al pensar en James.

-Es mi sonrisa... ¿Me estas llamando idiota?

-No... Pero, bueno al caso, has sonreído.

-Si, porque... ¿No te parece gracioso que un solo chico haga las veces de 10 de lo pesado y cargante que es?

Remus suspiro.

-¿Por que siempre le das la vuelta a todo?

-Le doy la vuelta a lo que es estúpido para que parezca un poco lógico...

-No te he entendido.

Lily se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta.

-Hemos terminado la ronda.

-No te gusta mucho hablar sobre James, ¿verdad?

Lily hizo una mueca.

-¿Es tan obvio?

-Lil... James no es mal chico, si solo le dieras...

-Ya le di una oportunidad, él la perdió, no es mi culpa.

Remus frunció el entrecejo.

-Si, tienes razón se la distes, pero él ni siquiera sabia que la tenia, porque todo seguía siendo como antes, nada había cambiado.

-Si, algo había cambiado, yo ya no pensaba que él era un imbécil, aunque se lo dijera... Pero sé lo decía en broma, vamos, el y yo siempre hablamos con muchas ironías.

-Aun así...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le tenia que decir, esta bien te doy una oportunidad?

-Por ejemplo.

Lily rió irónicamente.

Tan solo tenia que seguir comportándose como lo había hecho anoche, no era tan difícil.

Y lo hizo porque todo seguía igual -dijo Angelica mirando a Lily.

¿Hacer el qué?

Decir lo de Ben -Lily la miro incrédula-. Nada había cambiado, tu seguías tratándole como si fuera tonto y te diera asco y el pues... Pues como es él cuando se le suben un poco los humos, entonces de ahí era muy fácil deducir que no le ibas a dar ninguna oportunidad, así que...

Aun así no le da derecho.

Angelica suspiro y Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

Eres cabezona como tu sola, ¿eh?

Y vosotros dos pesados como Potter, ¿eh? Ya dejar de metermelo en la cabeza, a veces sois peor que el.

Lily echo a andar a paso ligero, abrió la puerta y entro en el compartimiento dejándose caer sobre una bolsa de Aya. Remus y Angelica se miraron.

¿Somos tan pesados? -le pregunto Angelica.

Pues... Yo no lo creo... -dijo Remus.

¿Te das cuenta de que estamos aceptando que James es pesado con lo que acabamos de decir?

Sí...

Al final Lily va a tener razón y todo...

Es que siempre la ha tenido, pero nosotros como James es nuestro amigo, pues...

Si... Obligamos la situación -finalizo Angelica.

¿Que os pasa? ¿Se os a caído el mundo encima? -dijo Sirius riendo.

Angelica miro a Sirius a los ojos.

Debemos de dejar a Lily en paz con el tema de James.

¿Y eso por que?

Porque ella tiene razón.

Quizás si no les presionamos tanto, las cosas salgan solas.

Sirius alzo una ceja.

¿Solas? -soltó una carcajada-. No sé en que Lily estáis pensando, pero definitivamente no en Lily Evans.

No importa, Sirius, Remus y yo no vamos a insistir, si tu quieres seguir allá tu, además no creo que Lily te haga mucho caso a ti.

Gracias, AM. De verdad tus palabras son muy halagadoras.

-Son la única verdad que sé -dijo Angelica sonriendo a Sirius.

_o.O.o_

Hemos llegado -dijo Nadia cogiendo sus bolsas precipitadamente y saliendo del compartimiento.

Nad, espera -dijo Lily saliendo tras ella.

Entonces, ¿nos sentamos separados de ellas dos? -pregunto Aya.

Si, porque ellas son de Gryffindor y nosotros Ravenclaws, somos dos mesas diferentes -respondió Ben.

Aya hizo una mueca.

Voy a coger el mejor carro -dijo Nadia bajándose del tren.

Lily rió y sintió un escalofrió al bajar del tren.

No recordaba que hiciera tanto frío.

Yo tampoco -dijo Angelica temblando y sacando un jersey de su bolsa.

¿No suelen ser así de frías las noches? -dijo Aya abrazada a Ben.

Pues yo no las recordaba así -dijo Lily poniéndose el jersey con rapidez.

¿Y que recordabas? ¿Noches caribeñas a perfectos 30 grados a la orilla de una playa? -dijo Ben burlonamente.

Claro que no, pero hace mas viento que de lo normal.

Si... En eso tienes razón.

Yo siempre tengo razón -dijo Lily triunfal montándose en el carro en el que Nadia les esperaba impaciente.

Ben rió.

Si, claro se me olvidaba que eras una listilla.

Y a mi que tu eras un graciosillo -dijo Lily sacándole la lengua y acurrucándose junto a Angelica.

Cerrar la puerta, que se me están congelando hasta las bragas -dijo Nadia temblando de arriba a abajo.

Hola! n.n xD Ya estoy aquí con el tercer capitulo, ¿tercero ya? Que rápido voy x.xU Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algún review, aunque solo diga: "Hola! Este capítulo es pésimo... No me gusto nada, espero que mejores con el tiempo" XD ¿Okis? n.n En cuanto a porque Ben rompió con Lily, creo que lo explico más adelante... Pero bueno, creo que es bastante obvio, va, una pista... Empieza por A y termina por A... xDD La canción es Cool de Gwen Stefani. En fin, el siguiente capítulo se llamará... Ari busca Ah, si! XD "Miss Independent". Yo tenía una pregunta... ¿Pongo la traducción de las canciones? X.xU Respóndanme, plz!

Adelanto:

_-¡Eh! No, no. Mantengamos las distancias -dijo Lily apartando a James con el dedo índice y después limpiándose en la capa de Angelica._

_-Aunque, realmente no importa, James Potter estaría bien -dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa._

_-Te voy a abrir un expediente, os expulsaran a los tres del colegio -dijo Lily dando patadas a diestro y siniestro._

_-¡Bájame! Bájame o gritare -Lily miro con el entrecejo fruncido a James, los ojos del chico la inquietaron._


	4. Miss Independent

¿Tarde mucho? No, ¿verdad? XD Bueno la verdad es que he estado algo ocupada... Acabo de terminar mi primer fic y ahora estoy concentrada en la segunda parte... v.vU Y no tengo excusa válida xD

**Capitulo 4 - Miss Independent**

Lily se miro de reojo en el espejo de su tocador, pocas veces se preocupaba demasiado por su aspecto para ir a clase. Cogió su bolsa y apretó la coleta.

¿Vamos? -dijo mirando hacia el baño de Angelica.

Si, si, ya salgo -dijo Angelica saliendo precipitadamente del baño.

Quítate es pinza -dijo Lily aguantándose la risa.

Angelica miro hacia arriba y suspiro.

Era para que el flequillo me quedara de lado... Aunque no sé si funcione -dijo quitándosela.

Te queda bien -dijo Lily sonriendo.

Angelica entrecerró los ojos y se acerco a su espejo, no estaba nada mal, perfecto. Se sonrió a si misma y miro a Lily satisfecha.

Perfecta.

Perfecta -dijo Lily imitando a Angelica.

Tienes suerte con tu pelo y esos dos mechones que siempre te caen cuando te haces una coleta o un recogido.

¿Con esto? -dijo cogiendo los dos mechones de pelo que le caían sobre las mejillas-. Son espantosos y por mucha gomina o fijador que use siempre se caen -dijo suspirando y provocando que los mechones se levantaran.

Pero si son una monada, además es que solo son dos y siempre caen igual, me encantan.

Ya... Cuando quieras te los cambio, parecen cuernos caídos -dijo Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco y pasándose ambos mechones detrás de la oreja, cogió una horquilla y los engancho a un lado-. Listo, fin del problema.

Así estas más guapa aún.

Pareces Potter, Angie... -dijo Lily mirando a su amiga.

Angelica rió.

No, gracias, prefiero ser yo.

Ambas entraron en el Gran Comedor sin mucho entusiasmo, se sentaron en el mismo sitio que siempre y comenzaron a desayunar hablando de deberes.

¿Te has leído las 40 primeras hojas de Historia? -dijo Lily cogiendo una tostada.

Me he leído las 50 primeras, ¿no eran 50? -dijo Angelica mirando a Lily.

No, eran 40, mira -dijo sacando una hoja de su bolso.

Bueno, no importa, así no tendré deberes hoy.

No te fíes.

Horarios -dijo Remus dándoles a ambas un pergamino-. Te has librado de repartir este año, ¿eh?

Lily sonrió.

Pero, tengo que hacer la primera ronda hoy... -dijo Lily haciendo una mueca.

¿Hoy? Nunca hemos hecho rondas los primeros días -dijo Remus algo preocupado.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

A mi McGonagall me ha dicho que tenia que hacer ronda hoy y mañana, porque querían doblar la seguridad del colegio o algo así.

Oh...

¿Te encuentras bien, Ree? -dijo Angelica mirando a Remus.

Si, claro -dijo Remus sonriente.

¿Nos vemos a las 5?

¿Biblioteca? -Angelica asintió-. Hasta entonces. Adiós -dijo dando media vuelta.

Mm... Algo no anda bien. Lily, vigila en especial la zona de la Señora Gorda...

Y la salida a los descampados -finalizo Lily-. Si, en eso estaba pensando -añadió Lily con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

Tenemos... -dijo Angelica cambiando de tema-. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

¿Ahora? -dijo Lily.

Angelica asintió lentamente antes de dejar escapar un largo bostezo.

Creo que me quedare dormida sobre algún escrabuto de cola explosiva. (N/A: ¿Se escribía así? O.oU)

Seguro que te quedas dormida encima de alguno de esos bichos y a lo mejor te mueres.

Que exagerada eres.

¿Yo? ¡Que va!

¡Que viene!

Lily rió y se levanto.

¿Llevas los libros? -le recordó a su amiga.

Este año tengo una lista con las cosas imprescindibles que debo de meter en el bolso antes de salir de la habitación.

¿En serio? Déjame verla.

Angelica saco un trozo de pergamino arrugado del bolsillo interior de la capa.

Ten, listilla.

No empieces también tu con eso -dijo Lily saliendo del Gran Comedor y recorriendo el vestíbulo sin apartar la mirada de la lista de Angelica.

¿Por que hay tantas cosas muggles imprescindibles? ¿Chicle? ¿Vaselina? ¿Pinzas y coleteros? ¿Ositos de goma? ¿Comes aun ositos de goma?

¿Quieres uno? -dijo sacando una bolsa de plástico transparente repleta de ositos de goma.

No, gracias...

La verdad es que yo soy muggle, me gusta mucho todas sus cosas... Son graciosas.

Ya... Pero... Ositos de goma...

No te metas con mis ositos de goma, conozco mucha gente de mi edad y mayor que come ositos de goma y siempre lleva una bolsita en su bolso.

¿Y por que llevas una pelota antiestrés? -dijo Lily leyendo extrañada la lista-. ¿Que es una pelota antiestrés?

Angelica rebusco en su bolso, saco una pelota redonda y se la tiro a Lily.

Me la trajeron mis padres de uno de sus viajes -dijo Angelica sonriente-. Es para reprimir mis ataques de histeria, ya sabes cuando me da por gritar.

Si... Los conozco muy bien.

Lily examino la "pelota", era una tela y parecía estar rellena de arroz o arena a presión y cuando la estrujabas con fuerza su forma cambiaba un poco.

Trae o te engancharas a ella -dijo quitándosela de la mano.

Hola, AM -dijo Sirius acercándose a ella.

Hmm... -dijo Angelica sentándose en un tronco que hacia de silla en clase de CCM.

Se dice buenos días o algo mas que Hmm...

Hoy no estoy sociable, Black.

Yo creo que sí...

Pues yo creo que no. Cree lo que quieras -dijo Angelica volviendo a bostezar.

¿No dormiste bien ayer o que? -dijo Lily que estaba sentada a su lado.

Si... Pero, quizás sea el volver a Hogwarts, yo creo que me deprime.

También tienes algo para eso, ¿no?

Si...

¿Por qué le has dicho a Sirius que no estabas sociable?

Porque es la verdad.

Pues has hablado muy bien con Remusin y conmigo.

Vosotros dos no sois personas normales, no estoy sociable para personas normales.

Ah. ¿Y que somos? ¿Anormales? -dijo Lily alzando una ceja.

Angelica rió.

No, vosotros dos sois mis niños -dijo Angelica abrazando a Lily-. Siempre estoy sociable para vosotros.

Si llegaras a estar sociable no se que le harías, igual comértela -dijo Sirius sentándose junto a Angelica

¿Qué te he dicho antes? -dijo Angelica suspirando.

o.O.o.O.o

Eh, Combs -la llamo un chico muy atractivo, rubio y de ojos grises.

¿Que quieres, Robbin? -dijo Angelica armándose de paciencia.

¿Que tal si quedamos...? -comenzó Robbin.

Piérdete -dijo Angelica dando media vuelta y echando a andar.

Es verdad, estas muy simpática -dijo Lily.

¿Ves? -dijo con una gran sonrisa, abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y ambas entraron.

Creo que o me estallarás a mí o le estallaras a Remus... Personalmente prefiero que sea a él...

No voy a estallar -dijo apretando mas su mano izquierda.

Pues igual rompes la pelota -dijo Lily fijándose en la mano de la chica.

Angelica rió con nerviosismo y dejo la pelota sobre la mesa. Se sentaron una en frente de la otra.

¿Sabes qué es lo que más me molesta?

¿Qué Remus te oculte tantas cosas? -dijo Lily con inseguridad.

¡Sí! -chillo Angelica apretando los dientes.

Señorita, Combs, por favor, esto es una biblioteca.

Disculpe... -Angelica se volvió ruborizada y miro a Lily.

¿Y qué te responde cuando le preguntas por ello?

Siempre me cambia de tema y no lo mato en ese momento porque... ¡No sé por qué no lo hago!

Lily rió silenciosamente.

Vale... Pues evitaremos hoy que lo mates, ¿vale? Así que empezaremos por salir de la biblioteca.

Angelica y Lily se levantaron y salieron con rapidez de la biblioteca.

Hola, Lily -dijo James apoyado en una columna frente a ellas.

¿En qué quedamos ayer en lo que se refería a mi nombre y apellido?

Pues... No sé, recuérdamelo -dijo James acercándose a ella.

¡Eh! No, no. Mantengamos las distancias -dijo Lily apartando a James con el dedo índice y después limpiándose en la capa de Angelica.

¿Te molesta que este cerca de ti?

¡Mucho! Es algo... ¿Repugnante?

Gracias por decirme que doy asco.

Por lo menos soy sincera.

En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, de sincera no hay nadie que te gane, lo que piensas lo dices.

Lily sonrió.

Ya ves, aunque a veces ser tan sincera tiene sus inconvenientes.

No hace falta que lo jures, tu sinceridad es cruel.

Lo sé, por eso lo digo. Vamos, Angie.

Angelica le sonrió a James.

Adiós, Jamsie.

Adiós, AM. Adiós, Evans.

Aprendes rápido -dijo Lily dando media vuelta sonriente.

Teniendo una buena profesora, es fácil -dijo James.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y continuo andando.

Se te acelera el pulso cuando le ves -dijo Angelica riendo.

Si, claro... -dijo Lily incrédula.

¿No habíamos quedado? -dijo Remus tras ellas.

Angelica suspiro y Lily se giro rápidamente.

Es que hoy, Angie, no tiene buen día... -dijo Lily negando con la cabeza-. Adiós -dijo empujando al chico.

¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Remus mirando a Angelica.

Angelica lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Qué que pasa? -dijo Angelica cerrando los puños.

Lily miro a su amiga.

_¡Silencius!_ Así esta más guapa... ¿A qué si?

Remus frunció el entrecejo.

No -dijo Remus sacando la varita.

Lily lo detuvo. Angelica chillaba pero ningún sonido salía de su boca, saco su varita de la bolsa y recordó el contra hechizo.

Remus, no te diría que te fueras, si no... -Lily se dio media vuelta-._ ¡Impedimenta!_

Angelica dio una patada contra el suelo.

Vale... Tiene uno de sus ataques.

Si, y esta vez es preferible que lo pague conmigo y no contigo, porque puede despedazarte... La llevare a que le de un poco el aire y si luego esta mejor hablaremos, ¿eh? Venga, adiós.

Lily corrió hacia la varita de Angelica y la cogió. Murmuro el contra hechizo y miro con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido a Angelica.

No tenias que...

La próxima vez no haré nada, si matas a Remus yo no me interpondré, tienes que empezar a controlarte, Angie.

Y no hará falta yo me sé controlar sola.

Si, por eso casi le lanzas un Expelliarmus -Angelica miro sorprendida a Lily-. Te conozco mejor de lo que crees.

Es que... ¡No soporto que me oculte tantas cosas! Es como si realmente no le conociera -dijo Angelica cerrando los ojos.

Ya... ¿Qué tal si hacemos los deberes en la orilla del lago? Siempre te relaja...

Esta bien -dijo Angelica sonriendo.

o.O.o.O.o

Era una tarde soleada y calurosa típica de principios de Septiembre, dos chicas, una rubia y la otra

pelirroja estaban tumbadas en la orilla del extenso lago.

¿Crees que algún día el cielo se caerá encima de nosotras? -pregunto Angelica mirando una nube que tenia forma de plato.

Lily rió.

Si... Y tendremos que emigrar a Australia.

Angelica la miro divertida.

Esto es lo que más me gusta de Hogwarts, tumbarme en el césped y mirar el cielo, sobre todo de noche.

Si... De noche es precioso, una pena que tengamos prohibido salir...

Si, una pena -dijo Angelica con una sonrisa.

¿Que miráis? -pregunto Aya mirando hacia arriba.

Hola, Aya -dijo Lily sonriendo.

Pues... Mirar, no miramos nada en concreto, el cielo -dijo Angelica encogiéndose de hombros.

Interesante -dijo tumbándose junto a Lily.

¿Que tal con Roro y Nad?

Mm... Roxy es muy simpática, es solo que se pasa el día hablando de Remus Lupin, ¿no es amigo tuyo?

Sí...

Y, bueno Nadia le sigue el rollo y se pone a hablar de James Potter.

Lily abrió los ojos como platos.

¿A Nadia le gusta Potter? -dijo aguantándose la risa.

Creo que si -dijo mirando a Lily.

Lily soltó una carcajada.

Esto... Tengo que preguntárselo a ella en persona -dijo levantándose precipitadamente.

¿Estas segura? -dijo Angelica mirando a Aya.

Creo que si, sino no se pasaría el día diciendo que guapo es y que simpático y que es una pena que este enamorado de Lily, pero que aun así cuando menos se lo espere le entrara y se lo llevara a su terreno y se enamorara perdidamente de ella.

¿En serio? -dijo Lily. Sus ojos brillaban-. Que lo consiga, por favoooor.

Dudo mucho que James salga con Nadia.

No seas negativa, si hacen la mejor pareja del mundo.

Angelica alzo una ceja.

Perdona, pero la única chica que pega con él, eres tu.

Lamento darle la razón -dijo Aya.

Lily se detuvo en seco y miro con los ojos entrecerrados a sus amigas.

Creo que Potter os ha comido el coco -y echo a andar de nuevo-. ¡Nad!

Nadia se giro a mirar a Lily.

¿Que pasa, preciosa?

Lily la cogió por los hombros y la miro a los ojos.

¿Es verdad que te gusta Potter?

Cielo, ¿tienes problemas de ansiedad?

¡No! Pero, responde.

Pues...

¡Te gusta! -Lily comenzó a dar saltos.

En realidad no se alegra tanto -dijo Angelica mirando a Lily.

Me parece que te voy a tener que contradecir, esta eufórica.

Nady, por favor, por favor. Haz que se enamore de ti y... Y te construiré un palacio, te estaré eternamente agradecida, me habrás librado.

Bueno... -Nadia estaba sonrojada-. Lil... No es tan fácil hacer que le dejes de gustar.

Lily se quedo quieta y la miro.

Pero tú lo harás, ¿a qué si?

Lil, yo soy muy rompecorazones, pero hay veces en las que los chicos solo tienen ojos para una chica y aunque te pongas delante de ellos incluso desnuda, les importa un carajo, ese es el caso de James.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

Y si... ¿Y si yo le comiera el coco contigo? Sería máas fácil, ¿verdad?

Pues sí... Pero...

Lily abrazo a Nadia.

Lo haré por ti. Vamos, Angie, hay mucho que hacer. Adiós, Nad. Adiós, Aya.

Adiós... -dijo Nadia sorprendida-. ¿Acaba de pasar lo que yo creo?

Esto... Creo que si... -dijo Aya mirando a Lily.

o.O.o.O.o

Ahora solo tengo que encontrar la excusa perfecta para hablar con él -dijo Lily pensativa.

Angelica suspiro.

Yo no pienso ayudarte.

Ya lo sé, tu nunca me ayudaras a encontrarle a Potter una novia que no sea yo.

Señorita, Evans -dijo McGonagall tras ellas.

Lily se giro sorprendida.

¿Si, profesora? ¿Ocurre algo?

Acompáñeme -dijo McGonagall echando a andar.

Luego nos vemos, ¿vale? -dijo Angelica.

Adiós.

Lily iba detrás de McGonagall en completo silencio, entro en su despacho tras ella y se sentó en

la silla que había frente al escritorio.

He estado revisando sus notas y me he dado cuenta de que sus notas en Transfromaciones están bajando, mientras que en las demás asignaturas suben como la espuma. Tampoco es que sea un bajón muy brusco, pero

comparado con el resto de sus notas es bastante sorprendente.

Lily suspiro, llevaba esperando esta conversacion desde hacia tiempo.

La verdad es que yo me esfuerzo, pero... No sé si es falta de concentración o que, pero siempre ha sido la asigntura que peor se me da.

Sus exámenes teóricos son fabulosos.

Estudiar, se me da bien, pero no tanto la practica...

Comprendo. Por eso le quiero sugerir que alguno de mis mejores alumnos le dé algunas clases...

Oh, no, profesora. Yo sé que si me esfuerzo y me concentro mas podré mejorar -la interrumpió Lily.

Ya ha tenido tiempo para esforzarse y concentrarse más. Claro que si no quiere, yo no la voy a obligar a caso que vea que sus notas siguen bajando.

¿Quién sería?

McGonagall rebusco entre sus papeles y saco un pergamino.

O James Potter o Sirius Black, son mis mejores alumnos... Aunque su comportamiento no siempre sea el adecuado, tienen buena mano con la varita.

Lily debió de poner muy mala cara para que McGonagall se pusiese a reir.

Pues...

Si, yo sé lo que pasa entre James Potter y usted, señorita, por eso también le ofrezco los servicios de

Sirius Black.

Él me comería el coco -susurro Lily para si misma, pero recordó la idea de engatusar a James-. Aunque, realmente no importa, James Potter estaría bien -dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa.

¿Esta segura, señorita Evans? No quiero presionarla ni nada por el estilo...

No, no... Estoy segura -dijo Lily.

En ese caso hablare con el señor Potter y después ya se arreglaran ustedes.

Claro -dijo Lily levantándose-. Y si no quiere nada mas, discúlpeme, pero tengo prisa.

Claro, puede irse.

Lily dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente del despacho.

¿Qué pasa? -le pregunto Angelica que la esperaba en la salida.

El problema esta resuelto, la excusa perfecta -dijo Lily sonriendo. Angelica la miro sin entender-. Voy a dar clases particulares con él.

¿Qué? Lily, antes de que empiece a explicarte tu ya lo habrás colgado del sauce boxeador.

Lily rió.

Puede, aunque también esta la opción de que sea mi conejillo de indias.

No seas cruel con él, ¿vale?

Lo malo es... -dijo Lily ignorando a su amiga-. Que estoy dejando mi orgullo por los suelos dejando que EL me de clases a MI. No es solo que sea un chico, es que es Potter -dijo Lily echando a andar.

Si... Desde luego vas a progresar cantidad en poco tiempo.

Angie, estamos hablando de mi orgullo no de sí vaya a avanzar o no, lo cual me trae sin cuidado.

Pensaba que tus notas eran lo primero.

Sí, lo primero después de mi orgullo.

Angelica puso los ojos en blanco.

¡Deja de ser tan orgullosa! Y baja de la nube con palacio incluido en la que vives.

Si, también tiene jacuzzi, ¿te vienes? -dijo Lily sarcásticamente.

¡Lo digo en serio!

Yo también, Angie.

¿Sabes que? Que te aguante otra tu orgullo y a ti.

Angie -Angelica la ignoro y comenzó a subir las escaleras-. Angie, lo siento. A veces me paso de tonta... Perdona...

No me tendrías que pedir perdón, si no lo hicieras y te reprimieras un poco.

Lily hizo una mueca.

Lo sé... ¿Me sigues aguantando?

¿Cómo no te voy a seguir aguantando? Te llevo aguantando desde que tenias 11 años. Unos cuantos años mas, son una tontería...

¡Que considerada que eres! -dijo Lily abrazando a Angelica.

Además todavía me queda una pequeña venganza, que yo no voy a llevar a cabo...

No te entiendo.

La cara de James cuando McGonagall se lo diga y la tuya cuando él venga a donde ti a decírtelo.

Dios... -dijo Lily con la cara descompuesta.

Angelica sonrió.

Yo también te quiero, Lily -dijo Angelica abrazando esta vez ella a Lily-. Oh, lo olvidaba. Será la señal perfecta para indicarle que le vuelves a dar una oportunidad.

¿Qué he hecho?

Según tu, salvarte... Claro esta que has hecho justo lo contrario -dijo Angelica divertida.

o.O.o.O.o

-¿Sabes que tiene de bueno ser yo? -le dijo Angelica a Lily que continuaba en trance-. Que yo nunca me enamoro, siempre hay atracción y eso, pero nunca me enamoro. Por eso sigo llevándome tan bien con Sirius, lo nuestro solo fue atracción física y una bonita amistad -dijo con una sonrisa.

Ah... -dijo Lily que no le prestaba demasiada atención.

Me gusta mas hablar así contigo, porque solo hablo yo -Angelica sonrió-. Puedes hablar... Aunque dudo mucho que lo hagas, estas como en una especie de trance...

Estoy bien... Es solo que todavía no me puedo creer lo que he hecho... Creo que me quedare en la habitación y tu le dirás a McGonagall que estoy resfriada, ¿vale?

¡Es solo James!

Ese es el problema, que es Potter -Angelica hizo una mueca-. ¿Y desde cuando Potter es un problema? -dijo Lily sonriendo-. Le voy a enseñar a ese niño de mama quien es Lily Evans.

Angelica alzo una ceja.

Creo que ya sabe quien eres...

Ya lo sé... Pero aquí la que tomara el control soy yo.

Posiblemente. Por cierto ya es la hora...

¿Ya? -Lily miro el reloj que colgaba de la pared y ahogo un grito-. Llego tarde...

Lily abrió la puerta, bajo las escaleras de las habitaciones y cruzo la sala común, sin ni siquiera mirar si había alguien, el cuadro se abrió, dejando ver la silueta de McGonagall.

Perdone, profesora. Se me ha ido la cabeza a Paris.

Paris... Yo diría que Japón, querida -Lily rió con nerviosismo-. Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, Lucius Malfoy de Slytherin estará también haciendo la ronda, ¿de acuerdo? -Lily asintió-. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches, profesora.

Lily observo a McGonagall alejarse y salió tras ella. Lily tarareaba una canción de un tal Elvis Presley, se la había escuchado hacia ya muchos años a su madre. Hacer ronda por la noche era lo mas aburrido del mundo, por suerte solo tenia que estar hasta las 12 que les cogían el relevo Filch y la señora Norris. Era sorprendente el silencio que reinaba los pasillos, quizás demasiado silencio.

_¡Lumus!_ -susurro Lily. Ahogo un grito al notar que algo pasaba cerca de ella, pero no había nada ni nadie en ese pasillo-._ ¡Sonus Baldosum!_ -dijo Lily y haciendo que casi todas las baldosas hicieran ruido al pisarlas.

Tres baldosas mas allí se oyó el ruido y Lily fijo su vista en ella, el problema era que no había absolutamente

nada.

Aquí esta pasando algo muy raro... -5 baldosas mas allá se volvió a oír de nuevo el ruido-. ¿Quién esta ahí? -dijo Lily andando con inseguridad hacia el lugar-. Las baldosas no suenan solas, sino cuando una persona las pisa... Será peor que McGonagall o Filch vengan atraídos por el ruido y yo les tenga que decir, cual es el problema...

Se oyeron varios ruidos seguidos, alguien tenia mucha prisa por salir... Pero, no era solo una persona, eran

varias... Una persona podía pisar dos baldosas a la vez, pero no podía pisar cuatro.

_¡Petrificus Totalus!_ -dijo Lily apuntando con la varita hacia donde supuestamente debía de haber algo. Ando hacia la nada a tientas, con los brazos delante de ella intentando coger "algo". Pero la respiración de alguien tras ella, hizo que se girara bruscamente-. ¡Potter! ¿Que haces aquí?

Pues... -dijo James intentando inventarse algo creíble-. Te estaba buscando.

Lily entrecerró los ojos.

No te creo.

Si, te estaba buscando para que acordáramos a que hora te daría clase...

Me lo podías decir mañana.

Ya... Es que bueno quería darte la noticia de que ya lo sabia cuanto antes -dijo James con una gran sonrisa.

Podría ser creíble aun así, sigo creyendo que me estas mintiendo.

¿Yo? -dijo James con nerviosismo.

No sabes mentirme. Ahora dime la verdad, ¿qué haces aquí? -Lily observo como James desviaba la mirada hacia lo que supuestamente había tras Lily. Se oyó de nuevo el ruido-. Ya esta bien, _¡Pet..._

_¡Impedimenta!_ -se adelantó James y la varita de Lily cayo a sus pies, la cogió y negó con la cabeza-. Por hoy has hecho un buen trabajo, vete a la cama, Lily.

¡¿Qué narices te crees que haces! ¿EH? -grito Lily arrebatándole la varita-. _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ -dijo señalando primero a James y después a lo que hacia tanto ruido-. Mi paciencia se ha acabado -Lily siguió a tientas y noto algo bajo su mano, tiro de ello y dejo al descubierto a Sirius y a Remus paralizados-. ¿Qué es esto? -dijo Lily murmurando el contra hechizo.

Sirius miro a Lily.

Tenemos que irnos, por favor -dijo Sirius.

¿Dónde esta Remus? Estaba ahí hacia un minuto.

Sirius comenzó a andar hacia atrás.

_¡Silencius Baldosum!_ -dijo el chico antes de salir corriendo.

¡Black! ¿A donde te crees que vas? -Lily echo a correr tras él, pero unos brazos la detuvieron-. ¡Suéltame!

James negó con la cabeza.

Vamos a la sala común.

Te voy a abrir un expediente, os expulsaran a los tres del colegio -dijo Lily dando patadas a diestro y siniestro.-Cállate -dijo James tapándole la boca-. Ya hemos armado suficiente bulla, ¿no te parece?

¡No podéis estar fuera de la sala común! -James estuvo a punto de decirlo todo, pero se callo y echo a andar con Lily en brazos-. ¡Bájame! Bájame o gritaré -Lily miro con el entrecejo fruncido a James, los ojos del chico la inquietaron.

Tu te lo has buscado,_ ¡silencius!_ -Lily se movía histérica y le pegaba puñetazos a James. James suspiro y

murmuró otro hechizo, dejando a Lily incosciénte.

James entro en la sala común con Lily en brazos, el no podía dejarla en la habitación de chicas, tendría que dejarla en la sala común o si no... Subirla a su habitación. James sabia como se pondría cuando despertara, pero no podía dejarla allí.

o.O.o.O.o

Angelica siempre esperaba despierta a que Lily llegara de su ronda y hoy con mas razón, tenia que saber que era lo que le ocultaba Remus, tenia que saberlo ya. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se conocían, demasiado tiempo ocultando algo, algo que inquietaba a Angelica.

La luna llena iluminaba todos los descampados, Angelica se sentó en el alfeizar de su ventana, como hacia siempre que tenia que esperar a Lily. La luna llena era preciosa, le encantaba mirarla desde su ventana, pero siempre desde la ventana. Nunca salía fuera de la habitación una noche de luna llena, aquel pánico que tenia a esos seres era superior a ella... Aquel pánico que tenia a todos los hombres lobo. Tan solo pensar en ellos ya la inquietaba, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y la piel se le puso de gallina.

Tenia un mal presentimiento, sabia que Lily iba a descubrir algo aquella noche, algo que a ella no le iba a gustar nada. Y no estaba equivocada, tan solo que Lily no seria la que se lo comunicara...

Una nube tapo la luna llena, algo llamo su atención en los descampados, un chico corría a toda velocidad hacia el sauce boxeador, Angelica observo con atención a aquel chico, no era un chico cualquiera, ella conocía a aquel chico, era... Era Remus. ¿Que hacia Remus en los descampados una noche de luna llena?

Pero algo mas desvió su atención, otro chico salía con rapidez del castillo mirando hacia atrás, hasta que se detuvo en seco en el momento en el que la luna volvía a aparecer, gritaba algo que Angelica era incapaz de oír con claridad. La mirada de Sirius estaba fija en Remus.

Angelica miro en la dirección en la que miraba Sirius y ahogo un grito al ver lo que ocurría, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido...

Sirius se había convertido en un perro negro de gran tamaño y Remus... Remus se estaba convirtiendo en lo que ella tanto miedo tenia, a lo que tenia pánico. Remus era un hombre lobo.

A continuación todo se volvió borroso y Angelica cayo al suelo desmayada.

o.O.o.O.o

Holissss! n.n ¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Chuchi? XDD En fin, dar las gracias a Blacklady por ser la única que me dejo review T...T ¬¬ Muy mal, ¿eh? Me voy a enfadar xD Naa, es broma... Yo me conformo con que por lo menos una personita (mejor si son varias, eso es algo casi imposible, por no decir imposible v.vU) me deje un reviewcito. Cuidaros mucho y besukos!

Por cierto la canción es "Miss Independent" de Kelly Clarkson. El título del próximo capitulo es "En solo un segundo" y aquí esta el adelanto:

_Ahora quédate en silencio -dijo Angelica presa del pánico, apretaba con fuerza la mano de Helen y la varita que llevaba en la otra mano._

_-Creía que Black y Lupin eran tus amigos._

_-Sí... Yo también lo creía._

_-Nada de peros, te prohíbo que te acerques a Angelica. (Pomfrey, Popy...)_

_-¿Que paso, Angie?_

_-No lo puedes entender, Remus... No puedes... Nadie puede..._


	5. En Solo Un Segundo

Sabéis perfectamente que ni Los Merodeadores, ni Lily Evans, ni Popy, ni Dumbledore, ni ningún profesor, me pertenece si no a JK Rowling... (Aunque no por mucho tiempo... -sonrisa maliciosa-)

**Capitulo 5 - En Solo Un Segundo**

James subió las escaleras que llevaban hasta su cuarto con Lily en brazos, James la miro, estaba tan guapa dormida, su cara estaba relajada sin rastro alguno de enfado, era como un ángel.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, ando hasta quedar frente a su cama y la dejo delicadamente sobre ella, la tapo con una manta y le quito los mechones de la cara. Lily se acomodó en la cama y suspiro.

Se oía la lluvia y el viento pegar contra la ventana, James cerro los ojos lentamente, pero un aullido en los descampados lo interrumpió. James se levantó rápidamente y miro tras la ventana, allí estaban Remus y Sirius, por supuesto que no con sus formas normales. No les había dado tiempo a llegar, ahora tendría que ir al Bosque Prohibido.

James volvió a mirar a Lily que seguía profundamente dormida, sonrió al ver a la chica y se arrodillo para mirarla a la cara, ni el aullido de Remus, ni la lluvia, ni el viento, ni nada podría interrumpir el sueño de la joven.

Esta vez James se acomodo junto a Lily y cerro los ojos escuchando a lo lejos el aguar chocar contra la venta y al viento aullar ferozmente. Parecía mentira que hubiera escuchado todos esos sonidos antes, le parecían tan nuevos, quizá era porque todos estos sonidos iban perfectamente acompasados con la respiración de Lily.

o.O.o.O.o

Angelica abrió los ojos lentamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas y los recuerdos venían a su mente rápidamente, pero aquellos recuerdos estaban desordenados, algunos carecían de sentido alguno. Consiguió ponerse en pie y recostarse en su cama, miro el reloj, Lily todavía no había vuelto...

Fue entonces cuando el peor recuerdo de todos los que no dejaban que cerrara los ojos vino claramente a ella. ¿Y si había salido corriendo tras él? ¿Y si... Si le hubiese pasado algo? El ruido en el cuarto de baño de Helen llamó su atención.

-¿Helen? -dijo Angelica sujentándose la cabeza.

-¡Angie! Te has despertado... Estaba buscando menta para despertarte, ¿te encuentras bien? -dijo la castaña.

Angelica asintió lentamente.

-¿Lily?

-No tengo ni idea, aquí no ha subido... -dijo Helen jugando con un mechón de su largo pelo-. Me has dado un susto de muerte... ¿Tienes problemas de azúcar?

-No... -dijo Angelica sentándose en la cama de Lily.

Helen se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Entonces por qué te has desmayado?

Angelica hizo esfuerzos por no llorar.

-No lo sé -dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Estas segura de que estas bien?

Angelica asintió.

-Sí...

-No tienes buen aspecto, quizá si te viera Popy...

-No hace falta que vayamos a la enfermería...

-Tienes muy mala cara.

-No tiene importancia, Helen...

-Aun así, insisto. Vamos -dijo Helen logrando que Angelica se pusiera en pie.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 5 de la mañana... Yo hace un rato que me he despertado y te he visto en el suelo...

-Llevo 5 horas inconsciente -susurro Angelica.

Helen le puso un abrigo sobre los hombros.

-Vamos...

Helen y Angelica caminaban en silencio por los pasillos del colegio, las pisadas de dos chicos las alarmaron. Angelica pudo distinguir las figuras de ambos y empujo a Helen a una clase vacía cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Ahora quédate en silencio -dijo Angelica presa del pánico, apretaba con fuerza la mano de Helen y la varita que llevaba en la otra mano.

-Pero si solo son...

-Shh... -la silencio Angelica.

Cuando Angelica estuvo segura de que los dos chicos se habían alejado lo suficiente, salieron de su escondite y continuaron el camino hacia la enfermería.

-Creía que Black y Luppin eran tus amigos.

Angelica miro con el ceño fruncido a Helen.

-Si... Yo también lo creía -dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Pero prefiero no hablar de eso ahora.

-Estabas asustada...

-Helen, he dicho que no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-Como quieras...

Las dos chicas entraron en la enfermería.

-¿Qué es tan urgente para venir a estas horas? Podrían esperar a la mañana.

-Popy... ¿Qué hace levantada?

-No podía dormir -dijo la enfermera con nerviosismo.

-Angelica no se encuentra bien, ha estado 5 horas incosciente.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-He visto algo que me ha sorprendido mucho.

-Esta bien... -dijo Popy alzando una ceja-. Te tomare la presión y te haré una pequeña revisión, ¿vale?

Angelica asintió. Cuando Popy finalizo la miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿A que le tienes miedo, pequeña?

-A nada -dijo Angelica casi sin voz.

-Quizá lo mejor sea que te quedes aquí... Helen, puedes volver a tu habitación.

-¿Por qué? -le pregunto Angelica cuando Helen se fue.

-Lo encuentro conveniente.

-Pero yo me encuentro bien.

-No esta bien, señorita Combs. Y hasta que su cabeza no lo acepte, no pienso dejarla salir. Su mente esta confundida, asustada y en mal estado, no puedo dejar que salga de la enfermería.

-¿En mal estado?

-Se lo vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Que ha ocurrido esta noche?

Angelica suspiro, se sentó en la camilla y se abrazo las rodillas.

-He revivido una de mis peores pesadillas...

-Y...

-Y ha sido con una de las personas que más quiero...

-¿No la habrán...?

-Oh, no, no... Es solo que tengo miedo a ciertas criaturas.

El rostro de Popy cambió por completo.

-Hablaremos mas tarde.

-Pero...

-Sh... -dijo recostando a la chica-. Duerma bien.

o.O.o.O.o

James era incapaz de dormir, miraba a Lily que dormía apaciguadamente en el otro lado de la cama. Quizás no era buena idea dormir en la misma cama que ella... Podría dormir en el suelo al fin y al cabo era moqueta, estaría cómodo. Pero algo le decía que se quedara allí, cerca de ella, sabia que cuando despertara seria hombre muerto, pero... ¿Realmente le importaba que hiciera aquello? No. No, porque él quería creer que ella lo hacia solo para defender su orgullo y no porque realmente quisiera o pensara todo lo que le decía.

Se acerco mas a ella y deslizo su mano por el pelo rojizo de la joven. Sentía un molesto cosquilleo en su interior, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo e intento ignorarlo, pero al pasar la mano por la mejilla de Lily, se acentuó y su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza.

No estaba seguro de si hacer o no aquello... ¿Y si se despertaba en ese momento? Lo mas seguro seria que le pegaría un buen bofetón y después se iría echa una furia, no sin antes haberle insultado con unas delicadas palabras.

Los primeros rayos de sol ya comenzaban a entrar con disimulo por la ventana. James se acerco lentamente a Lily y la beso en la mejilla, sintió una punzada de dolor en lado derecho y sus ojos se humedecieron lentamente.

¿Por qué tenía que quererla tanto? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por que no podría haberse fijado en alguna chica que no le hiciera sufrir tanto como ella? ¿Por que no podía sacársela de la cabeza?

James suspiro y cerro los ojos dando media vuelta y volviendo a su lado. Cada vez era peor. Abrió los ojos y miro hacia la puerta en el momento en el que Sirius entraba por ella.

-¿Moony? -susurro James al ver que el chico.

-¿Me preguntas por Moony? Aquí el único que puede hacer preguntas soy yo -dijo Sirius mirando a Lily.

-Shh... Baja la voz.

Lily se movió. James miro con pánico a la joven que cotinuó dormida y suspiro con alivio.

-Tuve que dejarla inconsciente.

-Y no se te ocurre nada mejor que subirla a nuestra habitación. Sí, señor.

-No iba a dejarla en la sala común. Prefiero que me grite aquí y que nadie se entere, a que me grite delante de medio colegio y se enteren todos de que paso anoche.

-¿Cómo se puede insistir tanto?

-Pss... Es insistente.

-De eso ya me he percatado... No llegamos a tiempo por su culpa.

-Os vi desde aquí.

-Entonces... Nos puede haber visto cualquiera -murmuro Sirius con nerviosismo.

-Yo os vi ya transformados a los dos.

-Pero eso no significa que nos pueda haber visto alguien...

-Hay muy pocas probabilidades. Se habrá quedado en la casa, ¿no?

-Pues...

-No me digas que ha venido...

-Tenia unos cortes muy feos...

-Siempre tiene cortes.

-Ya... Pero es que anoche cuando nos metimos en el Bosque, algo nos ataco...

-¿Cómo que algo os ataco?

-Bueno, a mi no... Pero a Monny si... Creo que se ha roto un brazo.

-¿Que?

-Pues que se ha roto un brazo.

-No me lo puedo creer... -dijo James negando con la cabeza.

-Si no te importa quiero dormir aunque sea un par de horas, lo justo, antes de que la fiera se despierte...

-Ja, ja... –dijo James con sarcasmo.

-¿A qué soy gracioso?

o.O.o.O.o

Angelica entreabrió los ojos y lo primero que distinguió fue a Remus. Ahogo un grito y se levanto.

-¿Te pasa algo, Angie? -dijo Remus levantándose.

Angelica miro a Remus, llevaba un brazo vendado y tenia cortes por toda la cara. Primero le tendría que contar la verdad, después ya tendría tiempo para escapar de él.

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso? -dijo Angelica alejándose de él.

Remus cerro los ojos.

-Pues...

Angelica se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo las lagrimas.

-Maldita sea, Remus. No te inventes nada -dijo Angelica dando dos pasos atrás a cada paso que daba Remus.

-¿Te pasa algo conmigo?

-¡No te me acerques! -chillo Angelica.

Popy apareció en ese momento.

-¿Qué te crees que haces? -dijo Popy interponiéndose entre Remus y Angelica.

-Es mi amiga...

-No te acerques a ella.

Angelica se sentó en una esquina, se abrazo las rodillas y metió la cabeza entre ellas. Sollozaba con nerviosismo.

-Pero, Popy... -dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-Nada de peros, te prohíbo que te acerques a Angelica.

-¿Por qué? -dijo Remus comenzando a enfadarse.

-En este momento la señorita Combs, no esta pasando por un buen momento, psicológicamente hablando. Y tu, solo empeoras las cosas. Vuelve a tu cama y no te acerques a ella.

Remus dio media vuelta aturdido. Angelica lloraba silenciosamente.

-Eh... Angelica, ven, volvamos a la cama, ¿vale? -dijo Popy arrodillándose a su lado.

-El no volverá aquí, ¿verdad?

-No... No hasta que estés preparada para verle.

-Entonces, nunca le volveré a ver.

Popy la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Ya veras como si, yo te ayudare, ¿te parece bien?

Angelica la miro a los ojos y asintió.

-Me gustaría ver a Lily Evans...

-Mandare a que la busquen mas tarde.

Angelica se levanto tras Popy y se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

-Quédese conmigo, por favor.

Popy sonrió y se sentó en una silla

o.O.o.O.o

James espero a que Sirius se quedara dormido, lo cual no fueron mas que un par de minutos, para volver a acostarse junto a Lily. No podía apartar su mirada de aquella chica, era como si lo tuviera hipnotizado. Y aquellos labios, aquellos labios que tanto deseaba, lo que daría él por un beso de aquella chica. Pero no podía besarla, estaba seguro de que ella despertaría en ese momento, no le había bastado con aquel inocente beso en la mejilla, quería un beso de esos labios, pero no podía ser...

No podía ser porque ella no le había consentido que la besara y ante todo él respetaba... Pero, ¿cómo podía creer que Lily se enamoraría de él? Si ni si quiera las pesadas que lo perseguían día y noche estaban realmente enamoradas de él, solo les atraía que él fuera de una buena familia, que fuera el mejor jugador de quidditch del colegio y que fuera guapo. Poco les importaba que fuera listo o lo que pensara. Nadie se había enamorado realmente de él. Y si no lo hacían ni ellas, ¿como se iba a enamorar Lily Evans de él?

Que estúpido era... Haciéndose ilusiones con que algún día todo iría bien para él. Pero asegurándose de que Lily siempre le odiaba, no ganaba nada, solo hacerse mas daño.

-Te quiero... -susurro James.

Que dos palabras más tontas y tan difíciles de decir, dos palabras que podían hacerte feliz y desgraciado a la vez. Dos palabras que él deseaba escuchar de ella, pero que lo mas parecido que escucharía nunca sería "Te odio". Dos palabras que a él le habían traído la peor suerte del mundo.

o.O.o.O.o

Remus observaba a Angelica desde una silla junto a Popy.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Sabes que en cuanto empiece a moverse te vas a tener que ir, ¿no?

Remus suspiro.

-Si... Pero, contéstame.

-Pánico.

-¿A qué?

Popy miro con tristeza a Remus y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Eres un buen chico, ¿lo sabias?

-Popy... No entiendo...

-Eres como un hijo para mí, te conozco perfectamente... Conozco tus secretos y desgraciadamente ahora hay otra persona que también.

-No quiero entenderte, Popy -dijo Remus negando con la cabeza.

-Lo sabe, Remus. Esta noche os vio a Sirius y a ti.

-No sigas...

-Supongo que si no fueras un licántropo y fueras un vampiro o algo así, ella lo aceptaría... Pero, no le pidas que acepte que seas un licántropo.

-¿Y entonces que hago? -dijo Remus subiendo el tono de voz.

-Aléjate de ella.

-No puedo...

-Entonces, será ella la que se aleje de ti... Os tiene pánico... Exactamente no sé porque, pero algo debió de ocurrir en el pasado, no se el que, pero algo paso.

Angelica entreabrió los ojos y miro a las dos figuras. Remus se levanto y salió.

-¿Qué ocurre, Popy? -dijo la rubia mirando a Popy.

-Nada... -dijo Popy saliendo tras Remus.

-¡Popy! -la llamo Angelica.

-Relájate, por favor -dijo Popy cogiendo a Remus por los brazos. Remus se dejo caer y se sentó en el suelo-. No llores... Haré lo que pueda. Te lo prometo.

Angelica miro a Popy aparecer de nuevo, Popy se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos.

-No ocurre nada, cielo. Duerme de nuevo...

-¿Por qué se lo has dicho? -dijo Angelica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Popy se quedo en silencio.

-Era la única forma de alejarle... Diciéndole la verdad.

Para sorpresa de Popy, Angelica la abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser eso, Popy? ¿Por que? ¿Por que él?

-Nunca nada es como queremos...

o.O.o.O.o

Amor. Una extraña palabra que revelaba cosas ocultas. Cosas que se encontraban en el fondo del corazón, cosas que le hacían pasar noches en vela.

No estaba equivocado, al volver a mirar a Lily comprendió que el no debía moverse de esa cama, y ningún fin del mundo, ninguna luna llena, ninguna criatura lo harían moverse de aquella cama.

Lily se movió y dando una pequeña vuelta quedo pegada de James, al notar el calor se pego mas a él, provocando una reacción extraña en James. Lo ultimo que esperaba en aquel momento era que Lily se pegara contra el, James paso con cuidado un brazo sobre la joven, cerro los ojos y por fin pudo quedarse dormido, olvidando que la chica a la que abrazaba lo odiaba y el la quería, olvidando que ella nunca lo querría, olvidando todo lo que le impedía dormir.

o.O.o.O.o

Remus miraba las cortinas que rodeaban su camilla como si fueran la cosa mas interesante del mundo, Popy ya había entrado varias veces con la intención de hablar con el, pero al ver en el trance en el que se encontraba el chico desistía. Remus y Popy siempre se habían llevado bien y aunque pasara lo peor cosa del mundo, él siempre tenia ganas de hablarlo con ella.

Esta ocasión era completamente diferente... Era algo de lo que el no quería hablar, no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería encerrarse en sí mismo. ¿Encerrarse en sí mismo? ¿Qué forma de arreglar las cosas era esa? ¿Acaso de otra forma arreglaría algo? Si, claro pegándose un tiro arreglaría muchas cosas, Angie ya no le tendría pánico, ¿cómo iba a tener pánico a un muerto? Ya estaba pensado estupideces.

Remus sacudió la cabeza.

-Quiero hablar contigo... Pero, respetando estas distancias.

Era la voz de Angelica.

-Como quieras.

Angelica estaba esforzándose mucho. Se esforzaba estando justo en la camilla contigua, hablando con él y estando a tan solo 10 metros.

-Ahora mismo de lo único que tengo ganas es de salir corriendo.

-Te comprendo -dijo Remus, aunque realmente no lo hacia. Angelica se levanto lentamente y corrió la cortina antes de salir corriendo de nuevo hacia la camilla y su varita-. No te voy a hacer nada.

Remus miro a la chica, temblaba de arriba a abajo y tenia los ojos muy abiertos.

-Estoy intentando ayudarme a mi misma.

-¿Ayudarte a ti misma? Angie, llevas mas de un año pasando todos los días a mi lado, hasta este momento nunca has tenido que estar a 10 metros de mí y mucho menos amenazarme con una varita, porque me tenias miedo.

-¡Por qué no sabía lo que eras! -grito Angelica.

-Y esta claro que era lo mejor.

-No... No era lo mejor. Me has engañado durante todo este tiempo.

-No te he engañado, tan solo te he ocultado algunas cosas...

-¿Algunas cosas? ¡Me has ocultado quien eres realmente! ¿Te parece que son algunas cosas?

-Sigo sin entender porque me tienes tanto miedo...

-Por tu condición de... De eso -dijo Angelica con la piel de gallina.

-¿Que paso, Angie?

-No lo puedes entender, Remus... No puedes... Nadie puede...

-Déjame intentarlo.

Angelica alzo la cabeza, miro a Remus a los ojos y rió con nerviosismo.

-No podrías...

-Esta claro que si no me dejas intentarlo, por supuesto que no podre.

-Lo que tú eres solo ha traído desgracias a mi familia. Lo que tú eres no me deja ser una persona normal las noches de luna llena, lo que tu eres hace que enloquezca, lo que tu eres me tiene así...

-Estas...

-¿Paranoica? -dijo Angelica con una sonrisa.

-No...

-Pues te equivocas, si estoy paranoica... -se levanto con rapidez y busco a Popy.

-¿Qué pasa?

-He hablado con él -dijo Angelica sonriendo.

Remus se levanto tras ella y se acerco a Popy. Angelica grito y se alejo corriendo.

-¿Lo hace a propósito?

-¿Tu crees que si lo hiciera a propósito le tendría que dar esto? -dijo sacando un bote con un liquido transparente.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un sedante -Popy se acerco a Angelica sonriendo-. Tomate esto...

-¿La drogas?

-No la drogo... La tranquilizo.

-Popy...

-Es lo que me ha dicho Dumbledore que haga.

-¿Dumbledore?

-He hablado con él... Él sabe porque Angelica se comporta así con los de tu especie, pero no me lo ha dicho -dijo intentado coger a Angelica.

-Déjame -dijo Remus y cogió a Angelica en brazos-. Deberías haberle dado el sedante en la cama.

-Como para moverla de esa esquina si no es sedada...

o.O.o.O.o

Lily entreabrió los ojos, la luz que entraba por la ventana le daba de lleno en los ojos. La cama que tenia frente a ella no era la de Angelica... No había nadie ahí dormido. Pero esa no fue la única novedad, un brazo le rodeaba la cintura y otro esta entrelazado con su mano. Miro de reojo hacia atrás.

-Potter... -susurro Lily intentando no gritar.

Se miro a ella y miro de nuevo a James. Estaban los dos con ropa, entonces no había pasado nada... Pero, ¿y sí había pasado algo? ¿Qué hacia ella en esa cama? ¿Que hacia ella abrazada a Potter? ¿Por que él la abrazaba? ¿Por que no quería levantarse?

"Veamos... ¿Qué paso anoche? Hice la ronda como siempre, no como siempre no... Había algo...". Lily recordó el ruido de las baldosas. "Potter... Potter, Black y Remus... Pero, Remus y Sirius salieron corriendo y Potter me cogió en brazos, grite y él me lanzo un Silencius. ¿Y después? ¿Que narices paso después?"

Lily estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa y odiaba ponerse nerviosa y más estando abrazada a Potter... ¿Estaba abrazada a ese monstruo? Estaba abrazada a ese monstruo... Y lo peor de todo es que estaba a gusto y la idea de moverse de allí no la tentaba demasiado. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Abducción? ¿Extraterrestres? ¿Una pesadilla? Lily se pellizco.

Estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar, cuando escucho ruido al otro lado de la cama. Lily cerro los ojos y se hizo la dormida. Sirius se levanto y miro a la pareja.

-Que bonito, los dos abrazaditos.

James entreabrió los ojos y miro a Sirius, después miro sus brazos y volvió a mirar a Sirius.

-Si, claro... ¿Cómo la despertamos?

-¿Que tal con un besito de buenos días?

-Que gran idea... -dijo James quitando uno de los brazos.

-¿Y si le echamos un cubo de agua fría por encima?

-Vale, tus ideas no cuentan...

-Eh, que yo tengo mejores ideas que tú... ¿Qué te parece si quitas el brazo? Seguro que así se despierta...

-¿Y si esta despierta?

-¿Y si quitas el brazo y salimos corriendo?

-Creo que me gusta esa idea...

-Vale... A la de una... A la de dos...

-Como se mueva alguno de los dos, cuando quites el brazo, ¡voy directa a McGonagall! -dijo Lily abriendo los ojos.

-Te he dicho que estaba despierta.

-Hay muchas cosas que explicar

-¡Que va!

Lily entrecerró los ojos, se puso de pie, pero sus piernas flaquearon y James tuvo que cogerla.

-Angelica... -susurro Lily casi sin voz.

-¿Que pasa? -dijo James mirándola preocupado.

o.O.o.O.o

Hmmm... ¿Quién sabe que pasará? Nadie, excepto yo xD La verdad es que me da mucha pena de Ang y Remus... T.T Pero ya veremos si entre Lily, Popy y Los Merodeadores (¬) consiguen que entre en razón... v.vU Sé que igual me puse algo romanticona en lo que respecta a James y Lily, bueno mejor dicho, James... Pero es que me salió así xD

¡Wow! Cuando mire y tenía tres reviews en un mismo capitulo, casi lloro de la emoción xD Es todo un record para mí en este fic T.T Gracias, Blacklady por ese mensaje lleno de compresión, me subió un poco los ánimos saber que alguien me entiende ;..; Bue, señorita Laurita se ha dignado usted a pasar por estos lados, incredible o.o ¿Y encima te atreves a preguntar por Ben (¬¬)? ¿Hmm? Pues mira, sí, lo mataré, porque no sé ni porque cree a un personaje tan horrible... u.uU (Yo tamben te quero v.v). Y gracias también a Raipotter por dejarme un reviewcito! Muchísimas gracias a las tres n.n

La canción es "En solo un segundo" de Amaral, y la verdad es que adoro la letra... . Es preciosa, llevaba tiempo con ganas de poner esta canción en algún fic y aquí se me presentó la oportunidad perfecta. El título del próximo capitulo será Security y como siempre aquí esta el pequeño adelanto:

_-Es algo mío, también -dijo Remus apoyado en la barra que sujetaba las cortinas._

_-¡Reemis! -dijo Ally saltando de la cama y corriendo hacia Remus._

_-No la toques -dijo Angelica temblando._

_-Yo no te he llamado víbora. No me gustan las serpientes._

_-Genial, entonces soy la serpiente que mas odies._

_-Se la cerraré yo -dijo Lily apartando a Remus y dándole un puñetazo a Roxy-. ¡A mi nadie me habla así! ¡Estúpida! -Lily abrió la boca para decir algo mas, pero unos brazos la rodearon y comenzaron a tirar de ella-. ¡Potter! Suéltame, ¡suéltameee!_


	6. Security

**Capitulo 6 - Security**

Lily miró a James.

No lo se... -dijo consiguiendo ponerse en pie.

Lily salio de la habitación y corrió hacia su habitación.

¡Angie!

Helen la miro.

Esta en la enfermería.

¿En la enfermería? -repitió casi sin voz.

Si... Ayer se desmayo y Popy dijo que estaría mejor en la enfermería. ¿Donde has estado tú?

Yo... No lo se -dijo Lily negando con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y bajo las escaleras.

Sirius y James la esperaban abajo.

¿Donde esta?

Esta en la enfermería -dijo echando a andar.

Entonces estará bien, Remus también esta allí -dijo Sirius con tranquilidad.

¿A si? ¿Y qué os paso ayer? -pregunto Lily andando con rapidez.

James fulmino con la mirada a Sirius y Sirius carraspeo.

Volvimos a la habitación.

Estoy segura de ello. Ya voy, Angie...

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Lily entró bruscamente a la enfermería. Popy la miro.

¿Lily Evans?

Si...

Pero si todavía no te he mandado a buscar.

Angelica lo ha hecho por usted. ¿Donde esta?

No creo que sea buena idea verla...

¿Y eso por qué?

Eh... Tienes mala cara -dijo James acercándose a Remus.

Lily miro a Remus, más que mala cara por los arañazos parecía ser algo más personal.

¿Angie?

¡Lil!

La joven rubia salió desesperada hacia a su amiga, la abrazó con fuerza.

¿Qué pasa?

Lil... -dijo Angelica casi sin voz.

Angelica, vuelve a la cama, por favor.

Deje que venga conmigo...

Está bien -dijo Popy asintiendo-. Y vosotros dos iros a clase.

Pero, ¿y...?

Angelica Combs necesita en este momento el apoyo de una buena amiga. Necesita tener a alguien al que no le tenga miedo -dijo Popy mirando a Remus y después a Sirius.

Sirius frunció el entrecejo.

¿Miedo?

Remus suspiro y dio media vuelta.

¿Cómo que miedo?

Es algo que será mejor que os explique Remus o bien Angelica, pero no en este momento. Volved cuando las clases hayan finalizado.

No creo que...

Iros -dijo Popy severamente.

Como quieras... ¿Evans? -dijo James asomando la cabeza.

Lily se giro y miro a James.

¿Qué quieres?

Lily no estaba en absoluto de buen humor.

Tan solo recordarte que las clases empiezan hoy a las 5 en el aula vacía del 2º piso.

¿Crees que...?

McGonagall me dijo que empezáramos cuanto antes...

Angelica...

Son las órdenes, señorita Evans, y no se atreva a desobedecerlas.

Lily se quedo estupefacta al ver a Minerva McGonagall frente a ella.

Claro, profesora...

¿Qué tal esta, Popy? -dijo McGonagall sin apartar la mirada de Angelica-. Puedes quedarte, pero a las 5 acudirás a la clase con el señor Potter.

Por supuesto... -Lily siguió con la mirada a McGonagall y a Popy-. ¿Es tan grave? -dijo mirando a Angie.

No... Es solo que...

¿Solo que qué?

Olvídalo.

Todavía no me has dicho porque estas así.

¿Recuerdas mi pánico a...? -Angelica volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Lily la miro, solo había algo que la ponía tan nerviosa.

Si, lo recuerdo.

No te puedo contar esto -dijo Angelica sacudiendo la cabeza.

¿Qué?

Es que no es algo solo mío...

Es algo mío también -dijo Remus apoyado en la barra que sujetaba las cortinas.

¿Y tu que tienes que ver con el pánico de Angelica hacia los hom...? Oh, Dios mío... Tu... -Lily ahogo un grito y retrocedió unos pasos-. Por eso cada vez que nombraba algo relacionado con ellos palidecías, por eso anoche salías del colegio... Por eso...

Si, claro, aléjate tú también, vamos vete más lejos, no vaya a ser que te salte a la yugular.

Lily frunció el entrecejo.

Entonces, ¿qué hacia Black contigo? ¿Y Potter?

Remus miro con nerviosismo a Angelica.

Se aseguran de que llegue a donde sea que vaya -dijo Angelica.

Lily miro a ambos.

¿Por qué sacas la cara por él y sus amigos si le tienes miedo?

Porque eso no significa que no siga siendo mi amigo, puede que cada vez que lo tenga cerca sienta ganas de correr, cada vez que hable con el tan solo quiera escapar, tan solo quiera estar lejos de el, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento por el...

¿Que sientes por el, Angie? -dijo Lily mirándola a los ojos.

Angelica se echo a llorar.

Déjala en paz, Lily. ¿No ves que esta mal? ¿No ves que esta echa un saco de nervios? No es el momento para que te pongas a echarle cosas en cara.

Lo siento... -dijo Lily abrazando a Angelica-. Lo siento mucho, pequeña... Lo siento, de verdad.

Si va a alterar a mi paciente, tendré que rogar que se vaya y en cuanto a ti, sabes que no puedes estar cerca de ella. ¡Te lo he prohibido!

¿Y yo que te dije?

Vuelve a tu cama o tendré que encerrarte en la torre de Astronomía -dijo Popy entrecerrando los ojos.

Remus dio media vuelta de mala gana y se echo en su camilla. Angelica se balanceaba.

Y cuando todo haya pasado... Cuando el cielo se despeje, cuando la tormenta se vaya lejos... Cuando vuelva a salir el sol, estaremos juntos... Tú y yo... -tarareaba en un susurro Angelica.

Angie, cielo...

Todo estará bien, ¿sabes? -dijo Angelica intentando sonreír-. Mañana me despertare y nada de esto habrá pasado... Y yo... Yo estaré bien.

Cielo... -dijo la voz de una mujer tras ellas.

Señora Combs... -dijo Lily.

La mujer corrió a abrazar a su hija.

Cariño, ya paso... Nos iremos a casa... ¿Vale? Y todo estará bien.

Yo no quiero irme a casa, mama... Yo quiero que todo este bien, pero no de esa forma.

La señora Combs miro a su hija sin entenderla.

Estar en este colegio con... Con eso -Remus suspiro-. No te beneficia.

Angelica noto que algo le aprisionaba la pierna izquierda, se asomo y vio los rizos de su hermana pequeña.

Hola, Ally... -dijo Angelica con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Angie-gie -dijo la pequeña estirando los brazos para que la cogiera.

Angelica la cogió.

¿Qué tal todo?

¿Por que tiene Angie-gie tanto miedo a los lobos?

Angelica intento sonreír.

Cuando crezcas te lo contare.

Ally frunció el entrecejo.

Yo quiero saber ahora.

Y yo también.

Angelica no lo miro. Lily se levanto con rapidez y cogió a Remus.

Creo que...

No, Lily, quiero saber porque me tiene miedo.

¡Tu! -dijo la madre de Angelica levantándose-. Oh... Pero, si... Remus... Tu...

Buenos días, señora Combs.

Tu no...

¿Qué tal todo? -dijo Remus suspirando.

¡Reemis! -dijo Ally saltando de la cama y corriendo hacia Remus.

Remus sonrió y se agacho para recibir a la pequeña. Angelica se levanto tras ella, la cogió antes de que pudiera llegar a Remus y después corrió hacia su madre con la niña en brazos.

No la toques -dijo Angelica temblando.

Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. Popy -dijo Remus saliendo.

¿Qué pasa?

Me voy.

Popy rió.

TU. Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que yo no lo diga.

Popy -dijo Remus mirando a Popy a los ojos y después mirando hacia Angelica y su madre.

Remus...

He tenido suficiente por hoy. Volveré mañana a la mañana, como siempre.

Popy miro como el chico salía de la enfermería, era incapaz de detenerle... Sabía que el chico tenia razón y que necesitaba estar solo.

Ojalá pudiera borrarte todos los recuerdos de anoche -dijo Lily abrazada a Angelica.

No, Lil... Esta es la realidad y hay que enfrentarla -dijo Angelica mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

Pareces mas tranquila...

Lo estoy de alguna manera...

Lily sonrió.

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

¿Tu madre? -dijo Lily acostada junto a Angelica.

Vuelven a casa, mi padre ha ido a buscarlas a Hogsmeade.

No te puedes imaginar donde dormí hace dos noches.

Eso te tenía que preguntar.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

No se como no lo he matado todavía, ¿cómo pude dormir con él?

¿Con él? -dijo Angelica abriendo mucho sus ojos azules.

Era lo menos que tenia que hacer... Aquella noche dormí con Potter.

¿Con James? -dijo Angelica aguantándose la risa.

Lily entrecerró los ojos.

Si, que desgracia la mía.

¿Y abrazaditos?

Angie...

¡Dormisteis abrazaditos! -Angelica se echo a reír.

Estas riéndote... -dijo Lily olvidando el hecho de que hubieran dormido abrazados.

Si... Yo también pensaba que me costaría... -dijo Angelica sonriendo forzadamente.

Angie...

Creo que me ha afectado más que sea Remus, que el hecho de que sea un hombre lobo. Que lo sea desde que nos conocemos y que hasta este momento no lo haya sabido y que además me haya enterado porque lo vi desde una ventana -dijo Angelica con sonriendo con ironía-. Mi padre, mi hermano... Remus... Todos los hombres de mi vida son eso, Lil.

Lily se quedo en silencio.

¿Recuerdas cuando me lo contaste? -dijo Lily alzándole la cabeza a Angelica. Angelica asintió-. Estabas todavía muy afectada, me acuerdo perfectamente, eras muy insegura y tendías a tenerle miedo a todo, y sobre todo a luna llena. Pero... Te dije que a luna llena no había que tenerle miedo, porque ella si que no te iba a hacer daño. Fue un miedo menos, así los fuimos enterrando todos.

Menos el miedo a los licántropos.

Ese es el más difícil, sobre todo sabiendo que con aquello que paso te creaste un trauma, Angie. Pero te lo creaste tu sola.

¿Como no iba a crearme un trauma, Lil? Yo tengo la culpa de que mi hermano ahora sea eso...

Angie, tu no tuviste la culpa.

¿Quién si no? ¿Quién fue la que salio aquella noche?

Tu hermano tan solo salió a por ti.

Yo estaba demasiado cerca de la jaula de papa... Por eso papa pudo alcanzarlo.

La voz de Angelica temblaba.

Te podía haber alcanzado a ti.

Angelica la miro a los ojos.

Y lo hubiese preferido.

Angelica.

Tú no vistes a mi hermano aquella noche, tú no vistes las fiebres, los sudores, los temblores que sufrió antes de terminar de convertirse... Al verle así, al verle así por mi culpa, yo solo quería que el dejara de estar enfermo, que lo sacaran de aquel hospital...

Escúchame, eso paso hace 7 años. Tu hermano no se avergüenza de ser lo que es.

Yo solo quería que aquel lobo se callara -dijo Angelica balanceándose-. Solo quería que papa se callara...

Lily la pego contra ella para que dejara de moverse.

Ni tu hermano, ni tu padre, ni Remus, te van a hacer nada. ¿Cómo convives con tu padre y con tu hermano? ¿Cómo has convivido con Remus hasta ahora?

Angelica la miro a los ojos.

Pues... Normal.

¿Por qué tiene que cambiar eso?

Porque él...

No, Angie, es el mismo, él no ha cambiado en absoluto. Bueno, cambia pero una vez al mes.

A veces dos.

Bueno, pero me has entendido. Además tú no vas a estar con el cuando se convierta en lobo.

Pero, no es lo mismo...

Lily suspiro y miro el reloj.

Me tengo que ir, Angie. Nos vemos mas tarde -dijo Lily cogiendo su bolsa y echándosela al hombro.

¿Qué tal las clases?

No están mal -dijo Lily sonriendo.

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Lily entro en la clase y dejo la bolsa en una de las mesas. James todavía no había llegado o eso parecía. Lily se derrumbo en la silla más cercana y espero con impaciencia a James.

Lo siento -dijo James entrando con rapidez en la clase.

No tengo toda la tarde para ti, ¿sabes?

Que simpática.

Lily alzo una ceja.

¿Empezamos?

Desde que dormimos juntos...

No me lo recuerdes, prefiero pensar que simplemente no pasó.

Pero pasó.

¿Quieres empezar de una vez? -dijo Lily empezando a ponerse de mal humor.

Te alteras con facilidad -dijo James suspirando y sacando su varita.

Contigo cerca es normal.

James ignoro el comentario de la chica y abrió el libro de Transformaciones.

Bien, hoy intentaras transformar una simple chincheta -dijo James sacando una de su bolsillo-, en una avispa.

¿En una avispa? ¿Una chincheta?

¿Ves? Ese es tu problema, no tiene fe, eres muy escéptica. ¿Realmente eres bruja?

¿Tu que crees?

Es que no te crees nada. Es magia

Está bien, está bien.

Inténtalo y concéntrate.

Lily miro a la vulgar chincheta dorada, suspiro y movió la varita al igual que James le indicaba.

Bueno, es una chincheta con alas, al caso es lo mismo -James murmuro algo y la chincheta volvió a ser la de antes.

Concéntrate -Lily volvió a mover la varita, pero esta vez la chincheta no cambio-. He dicho que te concentres.

Eh, ha habido un cambio.

¿A si?

Si, ahora tengo una chincheta con el aguijón de una avispa, ¿quieres probarlo?

Tu lengua es suficiente.

¿Perdona? ¿Me has llamado víbora?

Yo no te he llamado víbora. No me gustan las serpientes.

Genial, entonces soy la serpiente que mas odies.

Concéntrate, por favor.

Lily miro de nuevo la chincheta, se mordió el labio inferior, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla y mojo la chincheta.

Eh... ¿Qué pasa? -dijo James.

Lily alzo la cabeza y lo miro.

Siempre estoy llorando -dijo Lily intentado sonreír.

Normalmente te concentras poco, pero hoy tienes la cabeza en otra parte. ¿Qué tal esta Angie?

Mejor que ayer, pero más negada a entender... -James hizo una mueca-. Me pregunto si soy yo la que no dice cosas creíbles o con el suficiente sentido para que ella entre en razón.

Todavía tiene la mente cerrada, pero tarde o temprano empezara a comprender cosas.

Eso espero -dijo Lily limpiándose las lagrimas.

No llores, ¿vale? Si quieres podemos aplazar la clase para mañana y en vez de una hora damos dos, ¿te parece?

No, no... Estoy bien, podemos seguir.

James la miro.

Creo que es mejor que te tomes un día de descanso y des una vuelta a ver si se te despeja la cabeza. Venga vamos, que tengo que cerrar la clase.

Lily miro a James.

Gracias -dijo Lily algo extrañada.

De nada, supongo -dijo James mirando con confusión a la chica.

Nos vemos mañana... Adiós... -dijo Lily echando a andar.

Adiós...

¿Gracias? ¿Por qué le he dicho gracias? -susurro Lily para si misma-. ¿Donde tienes la cabeza, Evans?

¿Hablas sola? -dijo James tras ella.

Lily se giro.

Vaya, no sabia que tuvieras tan buen oído.

Si... Mejor del que te crees.

¿Y tienes por costumbre meterte donde no te llaman? -Lily analizo la pregunta que acababa de hacerle al chico y sonrió. Ya, claro, es una de tus peores costumbres.

Si lo quieres ver como una mala costumbre, allá tu -dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily suspiro y echo a andar.

¿Por que me sigues? -dijo Lily dando media vuelta.

No te sigo.

Ya y, ¿por qué vas detrás mío?

-¿No puedo andar?

¿A donde vas?

A la enfermería.

Genial -dijo Lily dando media vuelta y acelerando el paso.

Supongo que tu también vas -dijo James alcanzándola.

¿No te quedo suficientemente claro el primer día que me distes clases?

¿El que?

Conmigo no te hagas el listillo, Potter. Te dije que solo acepte esa clase porque la necesitaba y no porque me gustara que estuvieses cerca de mi, algo que detesto muchísimo.

A si, ya lo recuerdo... ¿Y?

Tú no entiendes lo que digo, ¿verdad?

James rió.

No te enfades. Aunque hasta enfadada te ves guapa.

No, no empieces, por favor -dijo Lily tapándose los oídos. James sonrió.

Está bien.

Lily entro con rapidez a la enfermería.

¿Angie? -pregunto Lily al encontrar la cama de la chica vacía.

Se ha ido a dar un paseo. Creo que ha dicho algo de lago... Como lleva tanto tiempo encerrada le he dejado que vaya y se despeje un poco, le vendrá bien.

Lily dio media vuelta y se encontró con James.

¿Vamos? -dijo James sonriente.

No, Potter. Tú te quedas aquí. Ahora aparta de mi camino.

Lily salio de la enfermería a paso firme y James la miro hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

¿Quién las entiende? -dijo James.

La verdad es que no somos tan difíciles de entender. Bueno en el caso de Lily Evans, pues... Creo que la cosa cambia, es una chica complicada -dijo Popy sonriendo.

No hace falta que me lo digas dos veces, Popy. Ya no se que hacer... Soy amable, mal, soy simpático, mal, la intento entender, la apoyo, peor que mal...

Bueno, quizás no sea tan complicada... -dijo Popy mirando hacia la puerta y dando media vuelta.

Vamos, imbécil -dijo Lily parada frente a la puerta.

James la miro.

Gracias por lo de imbécil -dijo James andando hacia ella.

Que sepas que solo lo hago porque por alguna extraña razón le caes bien a Angie.

Si, claro... Estoy seguro de que no es porque yo te caiga a ti bien... -susurro James.

Te he oído.

¿Qué mas da?

Potter, ¿no sabes hablar con tu cabeza sin mover los labios y sin que salga una palabra de tu boca?

Hacen la mejor pareja del mundo -dijo Sirius mirando a la pareja.

Si... Lily gritándole y el persiguiéndola como su perrito faldero.

Si, puede que sea así. Pero no me negaras que hacen una pareja estupenda, ¿eh?

Tienes razón -dijo Remus mirando a Lily y a James.

¿Has hablado con AM? -dijo Sirius mirando a Remus.

Remus suspiro.

Me pregunto si algún día podré volver a tener una conversación normal con ella, sin que tenga la varita en la mano y este a diez kilómetros o si podré acercarme a ella sin que escape de mí...

Tu...

Tengo que ir a terminar el trabajo de Astronomía -dijo Remus dando media vuelta.

Sirius lo miro alejarse.

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Hola, Angie... -dijo Lily junto a ella.

Angie alzo la cabeza y miro a Lily.

Hola.

Mira quien ha venido -dijo tirando de James.

Hola, James -dijo Angelica sonriendo.

Hola -dijo James soltándose de Lily y sentándose junto a Angelica-. ¿Qué tal estas?

Angelica lo miro durante unos segundos y después lo abrazo con fuerza.

Mejor... -susurro la chica.

Lily miro a Angelica abrazada a James.

¿Qué tal si vuelvo dentro de un rato cuando hayáis hablado de vuestras cosas? -dijo Lily andando hacia atrás.

Angelica se aparto de James y miro a su amiga sin entenderla. James se giro y miro a Lily.

Lil.

Nos vemos dentro de un rato -dio media vuelta y echo a andar de nuevo hacia el castillo.

¿Qué le pasa? -dijo Angelica mirando a James-. ¿Qué le has hecho?

Yo nada -dijo James al ver la cara de Angelica.

Más te vale.

Oye, yo te veo muy bien.

¿A qué si? Eso le digo a Popy, pero ella sigue con su todavía le tienes miedo, cuando no le tengas miedo dejare que hagas lo que te de la gana, pero de mientras te quedas aquí. Por suerte Lily me trae los deberes y si no entiendo algo, solo tengo que llamar a McGonagall y ella viene y me lo explica -dijo Angelica sonriendo-. Pero aun así, creo que Popy se lo esta tomando como algo muy personal... ¿No crees?

James se quedo pensativo.

Si, puede...

Además... Creo que lo que me hace falta es hablar con Remus, pero no se si estoy preparada para hablar con el sobre ese tema. Es algo que no me gusta tocar.

¿El que?

El porque tengo miedo a los licántropos -dijo Angelica mirándolo a los ojos.

Entiendo. No creo que se oponga a hablar contigo, es mas lo hará encantado.

Angelica esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Creo que será mejor que vaya a buscar a Lily.

No se que mosca le ha picado -dijo James extrañado.

¿Seguro que no le has hecho nada?

¿Aparte de ser amable con ella y apoyarla?

Ya... -Angelica se puso en pie.

Deberías volver a la enfermería.

Yo no pienso volver.

Angie.

Pero, quiero encontrar a Lily primero.

Yo la busco por ti, ¿vale? Y le digo que vaya a la enfermería.

Angelica suspiró.

Como quieras.

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

James cogió un pergamino de su mesilla de noche y busco con la mirada el nombre que siempre buscaba cada vez que abría aquel pergamino.

¿Qué haces...? -dijo James mirando el pergamino.

¿A quién buscas? -dijo Sirius saliendo del baño.

¿A quién va a ser? -dijo Remus desde su cama.

¿No estaba contigo? -pregunto Sirius.

Pero, luego dio media vuelta y nos dejos solos... Fue algo extraño.

¿Donde esta?

En la biblioteca...

¿Y te resulta raro? -dijo Sirius con sorna.

James entrecerró los ojos.

No... Tengo que hablar con ella -dejo el pergamino sobre su cama y salio de la habitación.

Entro en la solitaria biblioteca y busco a su pelirroja favorita. Una luz en una de las mesas llamo su atención.

¿Lily? -dijo James tras la chica.

Lily suspiro y se giro.

¿Cuantas veces voy a tener que decirte que me llames Evans y no Lily? ¡Qué no me gusta que TÚ me llames por mi nombre!

James la miro algo confuso.

¿Qué haces?

No te incumbe -dijo Lily echando a andar hacia las estanterías.

Si tú lo dices... Angie quiere verte, esta en la enfermería.

Lo he supuesto -dijo Lily cogiendo un libro y dando media vuelta-. Iba a ir después de todas formas.

¿Por qué te fuiste?

No me interesan vuestros asuntos y tenia cosas mejores que hacer.

Lily dejo el libro sobre la mesa en la estaban sus cosas.

Oh.

Lily, ten la llave. Yo ya me voy, te cierro, ¿vale? Mañana la llave a las nueve aquí -dijo la joven biblioteca, giro la cabeza y miro a James-. ¿Y él?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y cogió la llave.

Esta conmigo.

Vale -dijo dando media vuelta-. Adiós, Lily. Mañana a las nueve sin falta.

Adiós.

¿Te dejan quedarte aquí?

Si... -dijo Lily sin mucho entusiasmo.

Vaya. ¿Y por qué?

Porque no soy como tu.

Cada vez me gusta mas lo que me respondes, creo que un día me matarás.

Lily lo miro.

No es mala idea.

Era broma.

Pues yo lo digo muy en serio.

Venga ya.

Lily se giro y quedo frente a el.

¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

Pues...

Entonces, cállate.

James suspiro y echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

¿Cual es tu problema exactamente?

Ahora y siempre serás tu -dijo Lily clavando sus ojos verdes en los marrones de James.

James sonrió irónicamente. Lily volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación que tuvo al verle en el Caldero Chorreante.

¿Estas segura? -dijo al ver a la chica desconcertada.

Yo... No... -Lily estaba confusa. Comenzó a andar hacia las estanterías de libros muggles.

James la miro sin entender.

¿Te encuentras bien?

¡Si! -dijo la pelirroja buscando con la mirada el libro.

Cualquiera diría.

Oye... ¿Por qué no te vas?

Porque estoy encerrado contigo en la biblioteca.

Si quieres te abro -dijo Lily cogiendo un libro de tapas rojas y echando a andar hacia la puerta.

No, déjalo. Prefiero quedarme contigo.

Lily lo miro a los ojos.

Yo no me quedaría aquí conmigo.

Si, será mejor que me quede, parece que hayas visto un fantasma. ¿Seguro que estas bien?

¿Por qué no puedes irte y dejarme en paz? ¿Es tan difícil?

Al escucharte cualquiera diría que te hago pasar unas p...

¿Has oído eso? -dijo Lily mirando hacia la puerta.

James la miro y asintió.

Ven -dijo cogiendo a Lily del brazo.

James anduvo hasta la mesa y apago la luz con cuidado. La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió lentamente.

La... -susurro Lily.

Sh -dijo James tapándole la boca.

Se oyó una risa nerviosa y una chica rubia de pelo negro, liso, largo y ojos azules entro en la biblioteca seguida de otra persona.

Roxy... Déjame ya en paz, en serio... Quiero irme a dormir -dijo la voz del chico.

¿Remus? -susurro James-. ¿Que hace aquí?

Pero disfruta, tonto, que se que no estas pasando un buen momento... Venga. Mira Angelica Combs es una idiota, tiene a un chico tan mono detrás de ella y ella se vuelve paranoica -dijo Roxy riendo irónicamente.

No tienes ni idea de que ha pasado con ella -dijo Remus frunciendo el entrecejo.

No te enfades conmigo -dijo Roxy dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro-. No te pido que me quieras, solo que me des una oportunidad para enseñarte cuanto te puedo llegar a querer...

Roxy...

¿A Remus le gusta Angelica? -susurro Lily mirando a James.

Pues... Eso parece.

Es tu amigo.

¿Y que? Yo no se lo que pasa por su cabeza...

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

Vaya amigo.

Yo no tengo la cabeza en los problemas amorosos de Remus.

¿Y en que la tienes?

En ti.

Lily lo miro ruborizada.

¡Pues deja de pensar en mi! -chillo Lily.

Remus miro hacia el lugar del que venia el chillido.

¿Quien esta ahí?

Lily se aclaro la garganta y se puso en pie.

La pregunta es que narices hacéis vosotros dos aquí -dijo Lily entrecerrando los ojos.

James se iba a poner en pie, pero Lily le dio un pequeño empujón con el pie.

Pues... -Remus se comenzó a poner nervioso.

Uy, vaya si es la biblioteca. Mira, Remus, es la biblioteca...

Si, Roxy, parece mentira que la reconozcas, ¿hace cuanto que no vienes aquí? ¿Nunca?

Roxy la miro y se rió.

No, vengo eventualmente. No como tú que te pasas el día entero aquí metida, no me extraña que apenas tengas amigas y que las que eran tus amigas escapen de ti.

Serás... -dijo Lily echando a correr y se tiro sobre Roxy.

Roxy se aparto con un ágil movimiento y se escondió tras Remus.

¿Y sabes que más? Lo curioso es que alguien como James Potter se fije en un espécimen como tu, porque ningún otro chico lo haría, no me extraña que apenas hayas tenido un par de novios... También es curioso que Remus te hable, porque no merece la pena.

Roxy, cierra la boca o te la cierro yo -dijo Remus dando media vuelta.

Se la cerrare yo -dijo Lily apartando a Remus y dándole un puñetazo-. ¡A mi nadie me habla así! ¡Estúpida! -Lily abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero unos brazos la rodearon y comenzaron a tirar de ella-. ¡Potter! Suéltame, ¡suéltameee!

No le hagas caso -le susurro James al oído-. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ignorarla... Eso le molestara más.

Lily suspiro y se dejo llevar.

¡Mis libros!

Los llevo yo -dijo Remus a su lado.

Gracias, chicos.

Te tiene envidia...

James la soltó y Lily comenzó a andar cabizbaja.

No... Todo lo que ha dicho es verdad -Lily dio media vuelta y miro a los dos chicos-. Podéis iros a vuestras habitaciones, a caso que queráis que os abra un expediente que os tengo pendiente. ¡Eh, tu! -dijo Lily mirando a Roxy-. Saco tu gordo trasero de la biblioteca, tengo que cerrarla.

Mira quien fue a decir algo, a la que no le entra el trasero en la silla.

Cállate, Roxy, si no quieres que sea yo el que te haga algo -dijo James molesto.

No necesito que alguien como tu me defienda, se hacerlo solita. _¡Expell...!_

_¡Silencius!_ -dijo Remus-. Tengo que hacerlo... Soy prefecto y tu también, Lil.

Lily lo fulmino con la mirada y murmuro el contrahechizo.

No te pienses que no se lo voy a contar a Angie -dijo Lily cerrando la biblioteca de mal humor y echando a andar.

¡Lily!

¡Que te den viento fresco! -dijo la pelirroja de mal humor.

Gracias, Remusin... -dijo Roxy acercándose al chico.

Remus la miro con enfado.

No lo he hecho por ti. Tu si que no mereces la pena, Roxy. Desaparece de mi vista si no quieres que te quite puntos.

Roxy suspiro.

Cambiaras de parecer.

Vuelve a acercarte a mi y dejo que Lily lance ese Expelliarmus.

No serás capaz -dijo Roxy echando a andar hacia la sala común.

Remus suspiro.

¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

Pues... Que hace un minuto nos da las gracias y al siguiente me dice que no la defienda porque sabe hacerlo ella solita.

Lily es muy contradictoria.

¿Realmente lo piensas? -dijo Lily frente a Remus.

Pensaba que te ibas.

Me aseguro de que os vayáis a la sala común, ¡YA! -Remus asintió resignado-. Y en cuanto a ti, Potter...

¿Si? -dijo James mirándola y esperándose una traca de insultos.

Siento haberme puesto así antes...

James la miro sorprendido.

¿Qué?

Algún día me entenderás -dijo Lily sonriendo.

No lo creo... -dijo James desconcertado.

Vuelvo a verte con Roro -dijo Lily sarcásticamente-. Y le digo a Angie lo que sientes por ella.

Yo, no... Yo no siento nada...

¿Buenos amigos? -dijo Lily sonriente.

Si...

Estoy segura de ello.

No le digas nada.

Tú no andes con gente de esa calaña...

Ella me rapta...

¡Eres un chico! Pon las reglas entre esa estúpida y tú.

Tu eres una chica y eres tu la que las pone entre James y tu.

Es un caso muy diferente. Yo me aseguro de que Angie no sepa nada de nuestro secretillo y tu de no andar con gente como Roxy, te da mala fama -dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo, dio media vuelta y echo a andar hacia la enfermería.

Si no fuera porque tu estas colado por Lily, yo ya habría salido con ella -dijo Remus mirando a James.

¿De verdad? -dijo James incrédulo.

Si... Es buena chica.

No me digas. Pensaba que estabas perdido de amor por AM.

Yo no estoy perdido de amor por AM.

¿A no?

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y echo a andar.

Mm... Quizá le pido salir... -dijo Remus pensativo.

¿A Angie?

No. A Lily.

James lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sabes que si lo haces estas muerto.

Era broma. Lily esta bien como amiga, no me pidas más...

No lo haré.

Lo se. A ti te va como anillo al dedo esa chica, solo que debes de poner un poco más de carácter, pareces tú la chica y ella el chico.

James rió.

Es posible...

Lily sonrió y se aclaro la garganta, sorprendiendo a los dos chicos.

¿Hace cuanto estas ahí? -dijeron ambos al unísono.

Lily rió.

Mis libros, por favor.

¿Lo has escuchado todo?

Vuestras conversaciones son interesantes... -Lily cogió los libros y dio media vuelta-. Cualquier día de estos vuelvo a ir detrás de vosotros y escucho otra. Adiós.

No me gusta la idea de que lo haya escuchado...

A mi tampoco.

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Lily empujo con suavidad la gran puerta de madera de la enfermería, entro y se apoyo en ella dejándose caer hasta tocar el suelo. Se sentó y metió la cabeza entre las piernas.

¿Que pasa? -dijo Angelica que la había visto entrar.

Lily alzo la cabeza.

Hola... Tan solo estoy cansada.

¿Solo eso?

¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -dijo Lily al ver varias cortinas caídas y rotas.

Me han tenido que apartar de Roxy White.

¿A ti también?

¿Como que a mi también? ¿Te has pegado con Roro?

Es una guarra -dijo Lily sonriendo.

¿Qué te ha dicho?

Demasiadas verdades. Por suerte tenia a Potter y a Remus conmigo...

Nada que salga por la boca de esa puede ser verdad.

¿Por qué te has pegado con Roxy?

Me ha venido a restregar que esta con Remus y que yo estoy loca... Entonces han aparecido Ben, Aya y Nadia. Menos mal, si no la hubiera matado.

¿Cómo que esta con Remus? Pero si hoy el...

Por supuesto que no es verdad, pero le hace ilusión decirme que esta con el. Pues que haga lo que quiera, pero cuando me ha dicho que estaba loca entonces si que ha tocado mi punto débil y le he saltado encima -dijo Angelica con una sonrisa.

Tú no estás loca.

Para ella si y ahora que casi la mato, pues entonces se piensa que estoy todavía peor.

Bueno, que piense lo que le de le gana, ¿no?

Si...

¿Te importaría ser más delicado? Me he hecho daño -dijo Roxy tras la puerta.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y empujo la puerta. Angelica y Lily sonrieron.

Hola, Roro -dijeron ambas al unísono.

Precisamente hablábamos de ti -dijo Lily dando media vuelta.

Parece que te has hecho daño...

Alejaros de mi o Remus tendrá que echaros una maldición.

Ambas miraron a Remus.

¿Nos echaras una maldición?

Remus miraba a Angelica.

¡Se supone que no les dejaras! -dijo Roxy pegándole para que reaccionara.

Déjame en paz, Roxy.

¡Eh! Ahora no puedes olvidarte de mí.

Nunca he pensado en ti.

Que simpático puedes llegar a ser cuando está esa imbécil delante -dijo Roxy señalando a Angelica.

Oye, a mi no me metas en tus problemas de pareja -dijo Angelica dando media vuelta.

¿Cómo que pareja? -dijo Remus mirando a Roxy.

Le dije que éramos pareja.

¿Qué tu hiciste que?

Vamos, Remusin, te salve la vida.

Eso es, Remusin, te ha salvado la vida -dijo Lily aguantándose la risa-. Vamos, Angie. Hay cosas mas importantes que los problemas de pareja de Remusin y Roro.

Mira, los dos empiezan por R.

¡Si! Cuando se casen en sus tarjetas de invitación pondrá R&R, que mono, ¿no?

Lily corrió las cortinas y sonrió a Remus. Remus las miraba desconcertado.

¡Que me hagas caso a mi! -dijo Roxy tirando de la capa de Remus.

Angelica se acostó en su cama sonriente.

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que ahora ya puedes estar cerca de Remus y no salir corriendo.

Si -dijo Angelica feliz-. Es que después de hablar contigo y con James... Pues a veces hay que pensar bien todo, recapacitar y darse cuenta de que al final aquello que te da tanto miedo, no es mas que una tontería. Mi hermano es genial, mi padre es maravilloso y Remus... El es el mejor amigo del mundo y que sean eso no cambia absolutamente nada.

Lily abrazo con fuerza a Angelica.

Pensé que nunca te darías cuenta...

Lil...

Te he echado de menos -dijo Lily mirándola.

Lo siento.

No sientas nada. Yo estuve ahí para darte consejos, para que te dieras cuenta, para que no tuvieras miedo.

Para ser mi seguridad.

Lily sonrió.

Para ser tu seguridad -dijo Lily abrazando de nuevo a su amiga.

Gracias por estar conmigo cuando lo necesitaba.

¿Para que si no son las amigas?

Por aguantarme en todos esos momentos en los que me ponía insoportable.

Y estaré ahí para aguantártelos todos, Angie.

Y yo para aguantarte a ti y a tu ego -dijo Angelica sonriendo.

No nos olvidemos de mi ego -dijo Lily limpiándose las lagrimas.

Gracias.

Gracias a ti.



Wolis! n.n ¿Qué tal estamos? xD Yo bien, por si a alguien le interesa v.vU Creo que he sido un día impuntual a lo acostumbrado (1 semana) T.T No me lo perdonaré xDDD AH! Me emocione al ver 8 REVIEWS de esta historia T.T Muchas gracias, me hacéis muy feliz ;; En fin, me dejo de chorradas ù.uU (Lo de que me hacéis feliz no es ninguna chorrada, ¿eh? Es muy serio T.T) Aix, me encanta cada vez que James coge a Lily y se la lleva a rastras --- Es tan romántico… Que punto de vista más raro del romanticismo, ¿verdad? xDDD Y el personaje de Roxy lo adoro, quizá ahora no tenga un papel muy importante, excepto el de distraer a mi Remusín, pero tarde o temprano le llegará su papel estrella xDD No la odiéis, por favor ;…; Aunque haga cosas que ni yo se las perdone ù.úU XD

Er… Veamos contesto a los reviews rápidamente:

**Rai-potter**: ¡Hola! Gracias por el review n.n Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que James es muy tierno -- Creo que había que sacar un poco su parte tierna… O se le oxidaría v.vU xD En cuanto a lo de la fobia de Angie, por los lobitos lindos (como Remusin xD), creo que ya lo he explicado un poco por encima en este capítulo, aunque en el siguiente nuestra AM será valiente y se lo contará a Remus ;) Besukos y cuídate!

**Srita-lunatica**: Wow! Gracias por dejarme un review en cada capítulo xD Muchas gracias de verdad n.n Bueno… Lo del Song Fic, no estoy muy segura o.oU Pero siempre he pensado que era una canción por cap, es que hacer de una canción un fic entero es algo complicado x.xU En cuanto a lo de las conversaciones intentaré corregirlo en los siguientes capítulos, tienes razón, a veces uno se pierde x…X ¿Y cómo es eso de que Remus es tu novio? O.o Remus no me lo había dicho… Jum… No se lo perdonaré ù.uU (N/Angie: ¿Cómo que Remus es tu novio? ¬¬U Últimamente todas me salen con lo mismo v.vU) (N/Roxy: Es mío, ¡ni lo toques!) (N/Remus: ¿Puedo decir algo?) (N/Angie y Roxy: ¡NO!) n.nU Lo siento, a veces me emociono xD Gracias de nuevo y besukos!

**Blacklady:** T..T No me digas eso, que me partes el corazón, yo tengo mucha compasión, ¿eh? No me tortures, plz! O si no, no podré actualizar y os quedareis sin saber que pasa al final… ¬¬U Jum. xD Tengo tu fic para leer en mi lista de "Cosa que hacer", así que no hará falta que me obligues xP Gracias por el review y cuídate!

**Elisaevans:** Como ya habrás visto si que Angelica dice algo sobre su miedo por licántropos y porque. Pero en el siguiente cap, ella misma explicará mejor todo eso. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por dejarme review n.n Bsks

**Yanlii:** Gracias por el review y me alegro de que te guste, en cuanto a lo del adelanto… Mm… No sé ù.u No sería justo que supiese más que las demás, ¿o si? Ò.ó En cuanto a las amenazas de Lily, a mi también me gustan, y tendremos amenazas de Lily para dar y regalar, incluso puede que alguna la lleve a cabo v.vU Que violenta es xD En fin, cuídate y besukos!

La canción es Security de Joss Stone, la adoro además de que queda perfecta con el fic n.n La próxima será Sometimes y a ver si alguien adivina de quien es xDDD. Ahora os dejo el adelanto como siempre -.-

_ -Vaya, no me había dado cuenta... Si estoy tan cerca de ti y estoy hablándote con normalidad, ¿por qué no lo haces tú también? Creía que era yo la que tenía el problema._

_-¿Para que me enamore de ti? No hace falta._

_-No, imbécil, para que te enamores de Nad._

_-Te han fallado las piernas -dijo Aya con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué? -dijo Lily sorprendida._

_-¡Genial! -Lily salto sobre James y lo abrazo-. ¡Gracias! Gracias, gracias_


	7. Sometimes

**ATENCIÓN:** xD Bueno no es tan importante solo, corregirme en un pequeño error. En el capitulo anterior en la parte en la que describo a Roxy, hay un fallo. Pone "una chica rubia de pelo negro…" La verdad es que en un principio Roxy era rubia xD, pero luego me di cuenta de que le pegaba mucho más el pelo negro. Así que para que os quede claro, Roxy es morena hasta las cejas. Bueno ya os dejo leer n.n

---------

**Capitulo 7 - SOMETIMES**

Remus miraba con inseguridad las cortinas que lo separaban de Angelica. Lily entro feliz en la enfermería y vio al chico parado y pensativo, Lily sonrió y se acerco a el.

-Creo que si te concentras más puede que las abras -le susurro Lily al oído asustando al chico.

-No te hagas la graciosa.

-Pero entra. ¿A que estas esperando?

-Pues...

-¿A qué se acabe el mundo? ¿A qué ella sea la que venga ha hablar contigo?

-Digamos que si.

-No sé cuando dijo la profesora que se acabaría el mundo -dijo Lily andando hacia la camilla de Angelica.

-Lily.

-¿A qué es lo que tienes miedo?

-Ya lo sabes...

-No te va a rechazar, tampoco va a salir corriendo.

-Eso es -dijo Angelica junto a Lily.

-¿Por qué siempre salís las dos de la nada? -dijo Remus mirando a las chicas.

-No lo hacemos. Bueno, yo os dejo solos, tortolitos -dijo Lily dando media vuelta y saliendo de la enfermería.

Angelica miro a Remus.

-Bueno... Esto... -Remus se miraba los zapatos. Angelica se acerco al chico con una sonrisa.

-¿Esto que? -dijo Angelica muy cerca de él.

-Tú no estas a diez metros precisamente de mí.

-Vaya, no me había dado cuenta... Si estoy tan cerca de ti y estoy hablándote con normalidad, ¿por qué no lo haces tú también? Creía que era yo la que tenía el problema.

-Es que no sé que decirte después de todo este tiempo.

-Ni que hubieran pasado años...

-Pero si ha pasado un periodo de tiempo y en ese tiempo pues no es que nos hayan pasado las mejores cosas del mundo...

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos por el principio?

-Me parece bien.

Angelica desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Hace frío...

-Eso no viene a cuento.

-¿Que tal dos chocolates calientes?

-Prefiero una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Si... Quizás los chocolates para diciembre.

Remus se sentó en una silla. Angelica cogió dos cervezas de mantequilla de un armario, se sentó junto a Remus y lo miro dudando.

-El principio, ¿no? Empezaremos por la pregunta: "¿Por qué me tienes miedo?" –dijo Remus.

-Es algo que viene de antes, no es a ti en concreto es a los... Licántropos en general -Angelica suspiro-. Ocurrió hace unos 6 años, yo... Tendría 11 años o 10. Era una noche de luna llena y yo dormía como siempre, todo era normal hasta que aquel aullido me despertó. A ese aullido lo siguieron varios mas, yo estaba cansándome, me levante y salí de la casa dispuesta a callar a ese maldito perro, lobo o lo que fuera que no me dejaba dormir. Lo que nunca pensé era encontrarme con un licántropo...

-Pero, ¿que hacia un licántropo en tu casa?

Angelica suspiro.

-Atravesé todo el jardín, camine hacia mas allá del pequeño bosque tropical que tenia mi madre, yo solo seguía aquel horrible ruido y llegue hasta el lugar del que provenía, una pequeña casa de madera rodeada de barrotes metálicos y agarrado a ellos estaba el licántropo, aullaba cada vez mas fuerte. Por aquel entonces yo no le tenia miedo a nada, me puse frente a el y le grite que o se callaba o me vería obligada a lanzarle un hechizo. Fue entonces, cuando estaba frente a el cuando vi sus ojos, eran los ojos de mi padre, y la ropa rota y rasgada que había junto a el era la de mi padre. Aquel licántropo era mi padre. Creo que debí de gritar tan fuerte que los vecinos me oyeron y eso que no vive nadie a bastantes kilómetros a la redonda. Podía sentir la respiración de mi padre sobre mí, podría haberme atacado, podría perfectamente no estar contándote esto, pero fue cuando llego mi hermano y me aparto de la jaula. Lo malo fue que yo estaba muy cerca y mi padre tan solo tuvo que alargar un brazo, pata, como quieras llamarlo para coger a mi hermano. No me ataco a mi, pero si a mi hermano. Mi madre llego en aquel momento y pudo apartar a mi padre de mi hermano antes de que lo matara, pero... Pero aquello no se quedo así, mi hermano sangraba cada vez mas, gritaba...

-Angie...

-Yo solo lloraba y gritaba que ambos se callaran, a mi padre por aullar y a mi hermano por gritar de dolor. Tras eso lo llevamos a San Mugo, pero yo vi como el se transformaba y todo lo que tuvo que soportar. Yo siempre me eche la culpa de que mi hermano se convirtiera en eso. Durante aquel año me encerré en mi misma, no quería hablar con nadie y le tenia miedo a todo, mi estúpida valentía había podido matar a mi hermano, ¿para qué ser valiente? La luna llena, aquella cosa había roto a mi familia, nadie me echaba a mi la culpa, pero yo sabia que aunque no lo dijeran lo pensaban.

-Yo nunca imagine que...

-Es una tontería, lo sé.

-No es ninguna tontería -dijo Remus mirándola a los ojos-. Tú no tuviste la culpa.

Angelica sonrió débilmente.

-Lil, siempre me dice lo mismo.

-Hay algo que todavía no entiendo... ¿Como es que si tu padre es licántropo tu no lo eres?

-A mi padre le ocurrió eso cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de Ally.

-Oh... Entonces, ¿todo como antes?

-Todo como antes -dijo Angelica abrazando al chico-. Te necesitaba...

Remus se quedo sorprendido y con cuidado abrazo a la chica.

-Y yo a ti.

Angelica se aparto un poco de Remus y lo miro a los ojos.

-Siento todo lo que ha pasado, siento haberte echo pasar todo esto, tu no te merecías que te hiciera esto.

-No has hecho nada malo.

-Si que he hecho algo mal. Casi pierdo a mi mejor amigo.

-Tú nunca me perderás, Angie... A no ser que tu seas la que me apartes de ti.

-La chica que sea tu novia será la mas afortunada del mundo -dijo Angelica abrazándolo de nuevo.

Remus se quedo en silencio.

-Sí... Supongo.

-No supongas, lo será, porque tendrá al chico más maravilloso del mundo a su lado.

-Angie...

-Shh... No digas nada, tan solo abrázame -dijo Angelica.

o.O.o

-¿Te importa si me siento aquí? -dijo Aya mirando a Lily.

Lily alzo la mirada y sonrió.

-No, claro. Siéntate -dijo Lily apartando los libros.

-Es que Roxy y Nadia me tienen harta -dijo Aya suspirando.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué le hicisteis a Roxy?

Lily sonrió.

-Nada. Ella se lo busco todo. Le gusta la pelea, le gusta discutir con nosotras.

-Pues ella dice justo lo contrario.

-Vosotros separasteis a Angie de Roxy, ¿no? -Aya asintió-. ¿No os dijo por qué le pegaba?

-No dijo nada.

-Ella fue a provocarla, la llamo loca y todo -dijo Lily suspirando-. Y a mi me dijo cosas que no merece la pena ni repetir.

-Me lo imagino. Nada que diga Roxy merece la pena repetir o recordar.

Lily sonrió.

-Buenos días, princesa -dijo James sentándose al otro lado de Lily.

-Potter, motes tampoco.

James hizo una mueca.

-¿Por que no intentas llamarme James? A mí si me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre.

-Eso significaría demasiadas confianzas. Además ya me he acostumbrado.

-Pues te desacostumbras.

-Desaparece de mi vista. Tengo suficiente con dar clases contigo. Nos vemos a las 5 y con eso te basta. Adiós.

-¡Si tenemos dos horas! Porque ayer tampoco te pudiste quedar dos horas y las vamos dejando... Pero de hoy, princesa, no pasan.

-¡Que no me llames princesa!

-¿Algún problema, señorita Evans?

Lily se giro y sonrió a McGonagall. ¿Por qué siempre tenia que aparecer ella?

-Problemas de confianzas.

-Le decía a Lily que hoy daremos dos horas, ya que retrasamos una debido a que tenía un entrenamiento.

Lily lo miro sorprendida.

-Me parece perfecto. Continúen así.

-¿Continúen así? -dijo Lily casi sin voz.

Aya los miraba divertida.

-Vamos o llegaremos tarde -dijo Aya cogiendo a Lily.

-¿Has oído eso? ¿Continúen así?

-Pero si estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

-¡Mas gente que lo confirma, Lil! -dijo James pasando por su lado.

-Ella no cuenta, no está bien de la cabeza. ¡Nadie cuenta! ¿Me has oído?

-Te gusta -dijo Aya sonriendo.

Lily la miro alzando una ceja.

-¿Que has desayunado, Aya?

-Lo mismo que tu.

-Oh, estoy completamente segura de que no -dijo Lily echando a andar.

-No me has dicho ni que si ni que no.

-A eso se le llama ignorar un comentario.

-¡Hola! -dijo Angelica alcanzándolas.

-¿Vienes a clase? -dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Sí.

-¿Contenta?

Angelica asintió.

-Después de la charla con Remus ayer... Estoy muchísimo mejor.

-Se te ve -dijo Lily, se giro y miro a Aya-. Hay algo que te tengo que decir.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando no este Angie te lo digo.

-Vaya, a eso se llama confianza -dijo Angelica mirando con reproche a Lily.

-Es que es algo que tu no lo puedes saber, lo prometí.

-¿A quién?

Lily le saco la lengua y continuó andando.

-Esta enamorada de James -dijo Aya con sorna.

-Ah... Ya decía yo -dijo Angelica siguiéndole el juego.

-Si, yo también lo notaba -dijo Lily mirándolas.

o.O.o

-Dos horas, Potter. Dos horas finalizadas, mañana sigues.

-Si vienes con esas ganas de irte, no vas a aprender nada.

-Gracias por tus consejos, ahora me voy -dijo Lily cogiendo su bolsa y poniéndose en pie.

-Hoy estas castigada.

Lily rió sarcásticamente.

-¿Perdona? Creo que el que esta castigado eres tu -dijo Lily apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

-¿Y de qué?

-Había olvidado porque había aceptado las clases contigo, con todo lo de Angie...

-¿Por que soy terriblemente irresistible? -dijo James con una sonrisa.

Lily alzo una ceja.

-Oh, por favor. Eres más egocéntrico de lo que pensaba. Perfecto para...

-Se que soy perfecto.

-Cállate y déjame hablar.

-Siempre estas hablando tú.

-Pues no lo cambiaremos. Así esta bien, siempre hablando yo. ¿Que te parece Nad?

-¿Nad? ¿Tu amiga? ¿La amiga de Roxy?

-Sí, sí... Ella.

-Ps... Es guapilla, pero me parece que tiene el cerebro de un mosquito.

Lily hizo una mueca.

-No tiene el cerebro de un mosquito, tiene mucho mas cerebro que tu.

-Auch... Eso ha dolido.

-Potter.

-Era broma. ¡No tienes sentido del humor!

Lily sonrió.

-Lo tengo, solo que tu humor es, ¿raro? No tienes gracia.

-Para ti que eres una preciosa y dulce amargada.

-¿Amargada?

-Preciosa y dulce.

-Cierra la boca -dijo Lily apartando a James de su camino-. ¿Saldrías con Nad?

-¡No!

-Tan solo tenias que decir que si. Ahora tendré que darte un filtro amoroso...

-¿Para que me enamore de ti? No hace falta.

-No, imbécil, para que te enamores de Nad.

-Pero yo no quiero enamorarme de ella.

Lily suspiro.

-¿Por que no le dices a un mosquito que te deje por unos segundos su cerebro?

-Evans, yo no voy a salir con Nadia.

-¿Ves? Tendrías que ser siempre así, un poco maduro -dijo Lily sonriendo-. Solo que diciendo: Evans, yo voy a salir con Nadia.

-¿Y si salgo con ella que me das a cambio?

-¿Nada?

Lily salio del aula. Angelica y Aya la esperaban fuera.

-¿Estas bien?

-Lo de Potter y Nadia será más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-No estas en tus cabales, Evans -dijo James apoyado en la puerta.

-Es un adjetivo que no debería salir por tu boca y menos si va dirigido a mi, ya que supuestamente te gusto -James sonrió y Lily volvió a sentir que las piernas le fallaban-. ¡Vamonos! -dijo Lily echando a andar.

-No sé que le haces, pero algún día me enterare -dijo Angelica entrecerrando los ojos.

-No le hago nada.

-Se comporta de manera extraña cuando esta contigo.

-Pues yo la noto como siempre.

-Adiós, James.

Aya corrió detrás de Lily y la agarro por lo el brazo.

-Te han fallado las piernas -dijo Aya con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? -dijo Lily sorprendida.

-Cuando él ha sonreído te han fallado las piernas.

Lily la miro seria.

-Aya, no estoy de buen humor, deja las bromitas para más tarde, por favor.

-No es ninguna broma, sabes perfectamente que te han temblado las piernas cuando ha sonreído.

-He dicho que no estoy de humor.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Angelica sonriente.

Aya suspiro.

-Algún día lo aceptaras y quizá sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Aceptar el qué? ¿Tarde para qué? -dijo Angelica mirando a Aya.

-Me voy. He quedado con Nad y Roro.

-Adiós -dijo Lily dando media vuelta.

-¡No me entero de nada!

-Mejor.

-Adiós, Aya...

Aya puso los ojos en blanco y echo a andar.

-No preguntes -dijo Lily cuando Angelica le alcanzo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estas así con Aya?

-Porque se le ha metido en la cabeza la estúpida idea de que me gusta Potter.

-Pero Lil, es solo una broma.

-No, Angie, ella lo dice en serio y dice que me tiemblan las piernas cuando él sonríe. Es algo, ¡ridículo! -dijo Lily desconcertada.

Angelica la miro divertida.

-¿No será por qué pasa?

-¡No empieces tu también!

-Vale, vale. Era broma. Yo se que no te gusta, que ella piense lo que quiera, ¿vale? Tú sabes que no es verdad, ¿no es así?

-Sí -dijo Lily completamente segura.

-Pues ya esta, déjala que te diga lo que quiera. Mientras no sea James el que lo piense, todo bien.

-¡Ni lo menciones! Tengo que encontrar la manera de que salga con Nadia.

-¡Lily! -dijo Remus tras ellas.

Lily se giro.

-¿Qué? -dijo alzando una ceja.

-Hola -dijo Remus sonriendo a Angelica. Lily suspiro.

-¿Hola? -dijo Lily pasando una mano delante de los ojos de Remus-. ¿Qué pasa?

Remus la miro despistado.

-¿Eh...? ¡Ah! Si, si, claro -Lily entrecerró los ojos-. Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás prefectos, vamos a hablar sobre el Baile de Disfraces.

-¡El Baile de Disfraces! Yo tengo una idea genial -dijo Angelica feliz.

-Bien, luego me la cuentas -Lily miro a Remus-. Y ahora TÚ y yo nos vamos. ¡He dicho que nos vamos! -dijo Lily empujando al chico para que se moviera.

-No seas desagradable -dijo Remus.

-Es que todavía estoy enfadada contigo. Hasta que no se me quite el enfado, te dejare en ridículo delante de Angie, quiero decir que se de cuenta de que le estas mirando y esas cosas... Aunque no es muy difícil darse cuenta de que la estás mirando -dijo Lily negando con la cabeza.

-No lo hagas.

Lily se quedo pensativa.

-Te perdono, si me ayudas.

-¿Con qué?

-A que Potter salga con Nadia.

-¿Estas loca? ¿Con esa tonta? ¡Si es peor que Roxy!

-Oh, no. No hay nada peor que Roxy. Además es mi amiga, así que mejor ten cuidado con tus palabras.

-¿Amiga? -dijo Remus irónicamente.

-Bueno o al menos lo era hasta hace poco... -dijo Lily con una sonrisa-. ¿Me ayudaras?

-¿Dejaras de ser desagradable? -Lily sonrió con inocencia y asintió. Remus rió-. Te ayudaré. Aunque no se porque lo haces...

-Primero, porque a Nad le gusta Potter y la quiero ayudar -Remus alzo una ceja-. Y segundo, porque es la mejor forma de quitarme a Potter de encima.

-¿Te crees que por qué salga con Nadia no va a seguir enamorado de ti?

-Más le vale desenamorarse.

o.O.o

-La, la, la... -canturreaba Angelica en la habitación.

Lily entro y la miro.

-¿Qué haces?

-Bailo -dijo Angelica feliz-. Ya tengo pareja, la, la, la.

-¿Ya te lo ha pedido Remus?

-¿Remus? -repitió Angelica extrañada-. No. Voy a ir con Rob, el amigo de Ben. ¡Es guapísimo!

-Oh... -Lily parecía decepcionada.

-¿Remus me lo iba a pedir?

-No sé, no sé... Es que como sois tan amigos, pues pensé que iríais juntos.

-Tú y James también sois muy amigos y no vais juntos.

-Potter y yo no somos amigos.

Angelica rió.

-¿Qué tal en la reunión?

-He estado a punto de matar a varias del consejo. Me sacan de quicio.

-¿Y no has visto a Roro o a Nad?

-No. Tan solo estaban las cabecillas. Pero, ¡es que las estrangularía a todas! -dijo Lily haciendo una mueca de disgusto y tirándose sobre su cama.

Angelica sonrió y se acostó junto a ella.

-Pero tienen buen gusto.

-Sí... No esta mal.

-Todas y cada una de ella idolatran a alguno de Los Merodeadores.

-En eso es en lo único que no tienen gusto alguno -dijo Lily.

-Acabas de decir que no estaba mal.

-Olvidaba que amaban a esos especimenes.

-¡No son especimenes!

-También olvidaba que tu los idolatras al igual que ellas.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Ya lo sé -dijo Lily divertida.

-¿Ya tenéis los temas?

-Ellas han sugerido algo muy general, años 20. Pero a mi no me termina de convencer...

-¿Qué tal algo medieval? Todo de la edad media. Un castillo medieval, ya lo tenemos, ropa medieval es muy fácil de conseguir, además la capa de gala y eso ya la tenemos todos.

-No es mala idea...

-Yo iré de princesita -dijo Angelica sonriente.

-Y yo de bruja malvada.

-¡No! Tú de princesita también.

-Los sedantes te afectaron mucho, ¿eh?

-¿Cuando es la próxima salida a Hogsmeade? -dijo Angelica ignorando el comentario de Lily.

-Este sábado -dijo Lily bostezando.

-¿Mañana tienes reunión?

-Sí...

-Entonces sugerirás mi idea. Estoy segura de que les encantara.

-¿Qué te parece de campesina?

-No está mal... Pero el traje es muy sencillo.

-Por eso, no necesito ni capas, ni joyas, solo un delantal, un vestido o una falda y una camisa...

-Sí... -Angelica se quedo pensativa.

-¿Te das cuenta de que todavía nos emocionamos con el Baile de Disfraces?

-Si -dijo Angelica riendo.

-Claro que... Cuando llegamos con 11 años, las mayores nos parecían divas. Iban todas preciosas... Todavía recuerdo el primer baile. ¿De qué fue? Algo de cristal.

-Palacio de cristal...

-Zapatitos de cristal...

-Traje blanco y joyas de cristal.

-Y nosotras no teníamos permitido ir... Y estuvimos espiando a las mayores, ¿recuerdas?

-Si, mi prima todavía venia a Hogwarts. Estaba preciosa aquella noche.

-Es verdad. Ahora comparado con esto, me parece incluso vulgar...

-Pues mejor que los años 20, ya es. (N/A: No tengo nada en contra de esos años y de ir disfrazada de eso, es solo que no se me ocurría nada mejor v.vU)

-Tienes razón -dijo Lily sonriendo.

o.O.o

-¿Vamos? -dijo Lily sonriente.

-Espera, primero quiero preguntarle algo a Angie... -dijo Remus adelantándose.

-Remus -lo detuvo Lily-. No lo hagas.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya tiene pareja...

-Oh. ¿Con quién va? -dijo Remus simulando que no le importaba.

Lily hizo una mueca.

-Con Rob, el amigo de Ben, el de Ravenclaw.

-Ya sé quien es... -dijo Remus sin mucho interés.

-Hola -dijo James sonriente.

-Se suponía que me ibas a ayudar -dijo Lily mirando a Remus.

-Y lo he hecho.

-¿Ayudar con qué? –pregunto James desconcertado.

-Con nada -dijo Lily sonriendo.

-¿Quieres venir...?

-No -le corto Lily.

-Entendido -dijo James y echo a andar con rapidez.

-¿Lo ves? Ya no insiste. Ahora ve y pregúntale a ver si quiere ir con Nadia.

-¿En serio? -dijo Lily parpadeando-. ¡Oh! Te quiero, Remus -dijo Lily abrazando al chico.

Remus rió.

-Muy bonito -dijo James frente a ellos-. ¿Ahora me quitas la chica?

Lily se aparto de Remus y miro a James.

-Es imposible que te quite la chica, puesto que la chica no es tuya.

-Es verdad... Aun así, pensaba que a ti te gustaba AM.

Remus suspiro y Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Potter, te voy a hacer una pregunta muy sencilla, ¿vale? -James asintió extrañado-. Tan solo tienes que decirme que sí. ¿Te importaría ir al baile con Nadia?

Lily cerró los ojos y cruzo los dedos. James la miro, suspiro y después miro a Remus.

-Supongo que... Iré con ella.

Lily abrió los ojos de par en par y los clavó en los de James.

-¿De verdad?

-Si -dijo James sonriendo.

-¡Genial! -Lily salto sobre James y lo abrazo-. ¡Gracias! Gracias, gracias.

James se quedo paralizado, Remus miraba sin dar crédito a la pelirroja y la gente que pasaba la miraban extrañados. Lily se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separo con rapidez del chico.

-Eh...

Lily miro a los dos chicos.

-Yo no he hecho lo que acabo de hacer. ¿Entendido? -Lily estaba todavía más confundida que James.

-Entendido... -dijo James carraspeando y sin saber bien que hacer.

-¿Lo has abrazado? -dijo Remus que todavía no se lo creía.

Lily suspiro.

-No te hagas falsas esperanzas, ¿vale? -dijo Lily mirando a James.

-Yo no me he hecho falsas esperanzas.

-Quiero decir que te he abrazado porque ha sido un impulso de felicidad...

-¿Por qué voy a ir al baile con ella?

-¡Sí! -dijo Lily.

-Ya... -James dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar confundido.

-Acabo de estropearme la vida -dijo Lily apoyándose en la pared.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Has visto lo que he hecho?

-Lo has abrazado.

-Si... Eso significa que YO le he abrazado a ÉL... Y eso no es bueno.

-Lily, él ya ha comprendido que solo ha sido un impulso de felicidad.

-El problema no es que él lo entienda. El problema es que yo no entiendo porque lo he hecho...

-¿El impulso de felicidad?

-No... -dijo Lily echando a andar. Lily se quedo en silencio y miro a Remus-. No le digas una palabra de esta conversación a nadie, ¿entendido?

-¿No ha sido un impulso de felicidad? Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho? ¿Querías hacerlo?

-¡Remus!

-Lo siento.

-Vamos o llegaremos tarde.

o.O.o

-Me ha llegado un rumor -dijo Angelica sentándose junto a Lily en la biblioteca.

Lily aparto la mirada de su libro y miro a Angelica.

-¿Qué rumor? -dijo Lily ignorando las miradas que le echaban dos chicas de 5º curso.

-¿Qué has abrazado a James? ¿Te gusta? -dijo Angelica con confusión.

Lily suspiro.

-He abrazado a Potter, porque he tenido un arranque de felicidad. ¡Me ha dicho que saldrá con Nad!

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Por eso le abrace. A mí nunca me gustara Potter. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo le mande a tomar viento fresco.

Se oyeron varios suspiros de alivio. Lily miro a su alrededor, todos estaban pendientes de lo que decía Lily.

-Eso si me parece más típico de ti -dijo Angelica.

-¿Es tan interesante lo que digo? -dijo Lily.

Todos volvieron su interés a sus cosas. Angelica sonrió.

-Medio colegio adora a James Potter, que tu le hayas dado un abrazo significa mucho.

-¿A si? -dijo Lily alzando una ceja.

-¡Claro! Puede significar que te gusta, que estas saliendo con él...

-Que horror... ¿Y qué haya abrazado a Remus también significa lo mismo?

-¿Has abrazado a Remus?

-Sí... Ha sido otro arranque de felicidad. Él fue el que convenció a Potter.

-Pues no sé... ¿Que ha dicho el comité?

Lily se quedo en silencio y lentamente esbozo una sonrisa.

-Les ha encantado la idea, en seguida se han puesto a imaginar todo. Creo que ya tienen la mitad hecha.

-¡Genial! -Angelica desvió la mirada a los papeles de Lily-. ¿Qué escribes?

Lily tapo las hojas.

-Nada.

-¿Nada? ¿Algo sobre Potter?

-Vale. Escribo algo, pero por supuesto no es sobre ese imbécil.

-Oh –Angelica jugaba nerviosa con la pluma de Lily.

-A ti te pasa algo –dijo Lily mirando la mano de Angelica.

-Es que creo que tenías razón, que Remus me iba a pedir que fuera con él…

-No, no. Hoy se lo he preguntado y se ha empezado a reír. Va con Roxy –dijo Lily haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué va con quién?

-Con Roxy –dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Esta mal de la cabeza? –Angelica miro hacia la puerta Remus entraba en ese momento y cogida a su brazo iba Roxy White con felicidad-. Pero, ¡si la odia!

Lily miro a Angelica.

-¿Y qué? Es guapa y no lo deja en paz, si no tiene pareja y ella se lo pide, ¿quieres que diga que no?

-No estaría mal. Es tonta, solo le dará dolor de cabeza –dijo Angelica con una sonrisa.

-Si… -dijo Lily divertida.

-Hola –dijo Remus sentándose junto a ellas.

-Hola –saludo Lily sonriente.

-¿Quieres tener dolor de cabeza el día del baile? –pregunto Angelica.

Remus la miro extrañado.

-Er… No.

-Entonces, ¿por qué vas con Roxy?

Remus sonrió.

-Solo serán tres o cuatro horas y después me dejará en paz durante una semana, es el trato.

-¿Te conformas con una semana? –dijo Lily irónicamente-. Yo no la aguanto más de tres minutos, si tuviera que estar con ella 3 o 4 horas seguidas, serian 3 o 4 semanas sin verle el pelo.

-Era eso o nada…

-En fin... Tu sabes lo que haces -dijo Angelica sonriendo.

-Claro -dijo Remus mirando confuso a Angelica.

-Hola -dijo Ben sentándose frente a ellas.

-¿Qué tal, Lily? -dijo Aya clavando sus ojos azules casi violetas en Lily.

Todos miraron a Aya.

-¿Los demás no existimos? -dijo Angelica alzando las cejas.

Aya sonrió.

-Claro, ¿qué tal? -y volvió a centrar su atención en Lily-. No me has respondido.

-No toquemos el tema, por favor -dijo Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, por lo menos ahora lo abrazas y no le pegas chillidos -dijo Aya sacando sus libros con una gran sonrisa.

Lily fulmino con la mirada a Aya y todos comprendieron de quien hablaban.

-¡Lo abrace porque...! -Lily se quedo en silencio al ver a Nadia entrar en la biblioteca-. ¡NADIA!

La gente que se encontraba en la biblioteca se giro a mirarla mientras Lily se ruborizaba con intensidad.

-Lily, por favor -dijo la bibliotecaria mirándola severamente.

-Perdona -dijo Lily levantándose y corriendo hacia Nadia.

-¡GRACIAS! -dijo la morena tirándose sobre Lily-. ¡Eres la mejor! Me lo ha pedido hace nada y en seguida me he dado cuenta de que había sido obra tuya.

-No me des las gracias -dijo Lily mientras la sacaba de la biblioteca-. Vamos a ser sinceras, lo he hecho por mi misma.

-Lo suponía, pero me has hecho feliz a la vez.

-¡Sí! -dijo Lily riendo.

Nadia cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-¡Es que no parece real! No parece real que James Potter vaya a ir conmigo al baile.

Lily esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-No digas tonterías... -dijo quedándose pensativa.

-¿Tu sabes lo que es eso? Si no iba contigo, no iría con nadie, Lil. Ya lo dijo claramente el año pasado y que... Haya cambiado eso por mí...

-Es fantástico -dijo Lily borrando lentamente su sonrisa.

-No te alegras mucho -dijo la joven al ver desaparecer la sonrisa del rostro de su amiga.

-¿Eh? No, no -dijo Lily forzando una sonrisa-. Es que se me ha ido la cabeza a otra parte.

-Oye, Lil... -dijo Nadia incómoda-. Eso de que... De que has abrazado a James, es mentira, ¿no?

Lily alzo la cabeza y miro a Nadia a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Es que todo el mundo dice que lo abrazaste y bueno que puede que estés enamorada de el.

-Y ellos insisten -dijo Lily suspirando-. Si, Nad, lo he abrazado -Nadia frunció el entrecejo-. Lo abrace porque me dijo que si iría contigo, fue un impulso de felicidad, que el por fin me dejara sola un Baile de Disfraces... Dejarme sola ese día es como un milagro por parte de el -dijo Lily sonriendo tontamente.

Nadia suspiro.

-Vale... Ya creía que ibas a enamorarte de...

-Nad, por favor. Parece mentira que me conocieras. ¿Que jure yo aquel día en el lago?

Nadia sonrió al recordar aquello.

-Que si te enamorabas de James Potter, te tiráramos al lago y te casáramos con el calamar gigante -dijo Nadia intentando no reír-. Luego dijiste que como NUNCA sentirías algo por ese egocéntrico, egoísta, el ego en persona, no haría falta que hiciéramos nada de eso. Y finalmente juraste que jamás te enamorarías de él.

-Entonces, ¿por qué dudas de mí? -dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Gracias -dijo Nadia abrazándola.

-¿Casarte con el calamar gigante? -dijo James divertido.

Lily se armo de valor y se giro.

-Sí.

-Vaya... Se nota ese gran aprecio que tienes por mí...

-¿A qué si?

-Ni que fuera tan...

-Lo eres -dijo Lily haciendo una mueca y entrando de nuevo en la biblioteca-. Os dejo solos -dijo con una sonrisa.

James miro con tristeza a la pelirroja.

-Aunque vayas a salir conmigo, no podrás olvidarla, ¿verdad? -dijo Nadia al ver la cara del Merodeador.

-Tampoco quiero olvidarla... -dijo James.

-James... Ella, no...

-No hace falta que me lo digas Nadia, lo sé...

-Entonces, ¿por qué?

-Digamos que soy masoquista.

Nadia rió.

-No digas bobadas.

o.O.o

Lily cogió sus libros y hojas con rapidez y las metió con torpeza en su bolsa.

-¿Te pasa algo? -dijo Ben al ver como metía la pelirroja sus cosas.

-No. Estoy genial. Ahora tengo clase con Potter -dijo Lily sarcásticamente.

-Vaya, se ve increíblemente divertido -dijo Aya intentado molestar a Lily.

-¡Aya, por favor! Tan solo deja de hablarme de el durante una semana, veamos si lo consigues, ¿vale?

-Me he enterado de tu juramento. Será entretenido ver tu boda con el calamar gigante -dijo Aya sonriendo.

Ben miro a Aya sorprendido y Angelica rió.

-Dijo muchísimas cosas aquel día, creo que estabas borracha Lil.

-No estaba borracha estaba emocionada.

-¡Es verdad! ¿No fue cuando te dieron tu primer beso?

-Si... Fue como si me emborracharan -dijo Lily ruborizándose.

Angelica, Aya y Ben recogieron sus cosas y salieron tras Lily.

-¿Quién fue? -dijo Aya con curiosidad.

-¿Quién va a ser? -dijo Lily mirando a Aya.

-¿James Potter?

-¡No! Por favor, por favooooor. ¡Esa cosa nunca tocara mis labios! Eso también lo jure.

-¿Entonces?

-Fue Amos Diggory -dijo Lily.

-¿Quién? -dijo Aya.

-El mejor chico que he conocido jamás... -dijo Lily sonriendo.

-¿Y yo qué? -dijo Ben.

-Benny, tu precisamente no eres un buen chico -dijo Lily dándole un golpecito cariñoso en la mejilla-. Bueno, después de aquello... Serían como las 3 de la madrugada, nosotras, Nad, Angie y yo estábamos en la orilla del lago, yo reía todo el rato y AM y Nad estaban más emocionadas que yo. Entonces fue cuando vi a Potter y... -Lily se quedo en silencio.

-¿Y...? -repitió Aya que quería escuchar toda la historia.

-Ben -dijo Lily deteniéndolo-. Sonríe, por favor.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú, hazlo -dijo Lily entre dientes.

-Está bien -Ben sonrió extrañado.

-Esto no es posible... Tengo que ir a comprobar algo... -dijo Lily dando media vuelta-. ¡Nos vemos luego!

-¿Y qué le pasa ahora? -dijo Ben analizando el extraño comportamiento de la pelirroja.

-No lo sé -dijo Aya.

-¿Por qué se ha parado? Si no paso nada con James después... Ella comenzó a jurar esas tonterías y nos hizo prometerle estupideces mayores –dijo Angelica omitiendo un pequeño detalle.

o.O.o

-Potter -lo llamo Lily.

James se giro con una sonrisa al reconocer la voz de la persona que lo llamaba.

-Dime, princesa.

Lily suspiro, lo miro a los ojos y después paso sus ojos a su sonrisa.

-Ahora recuerdo porque jure todo aquello... -dijo Lily con cierto pánico-. Vuelve a sonreír.

-¿Ocurre algo? -dijo James extrañado.

-Tú sonríe.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Confía en mi!

James sonrió dudando, Lily entrecerró los ojos y le dio una patada al chico.

-¡Maldita sea! Potter, ¿por qué tienes esa sonrisa?

-¿Eh? -dijo alejándose de la chica para que no le volviera a pegar-. ¿Qué le pasa a mi sonrisa?

-¡Tu tienes la culpa de todo! -dijo Lily apoyándose en la puerta del aula vacía, con tan mala suerte de que estaba abierta y al tener un poco de peso sobre ella se abrió, dejando a Lily en el suelo.

James la miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Te has hecho daño? -dijo ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle.

Lily rechazo la ayuda del chico y se levanto por si sola.

-Empiezas la clase, ¿o la empiezo yo?

-Nunca te entenderé.

Lily se sentó en una silla. No se sabía cual de los dos estaba más confundido.

-Tampoco pretendo que lo hagas.

-Ya has vuelto al mundo real.

-Si...

James se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Por qué eres tan antipática conmigo?

-A ti te gusta repetir, ¿no? Te he respondido a esa pregunta miles de veces, pero si nunca quedas satisfecho con mi respuesta, no es mi culpa. Mira, Potter, a mi no me gusta ser desagradable con la gente -James alzo una ceja-. Lo digo en serio, pero tu siempre estas ahí para irritarme y entonces es cuando exploto y te intento matar.

-Bueno no creo que te haga cosas tan terribles como para que me pegues patadas.

-Me dices cosas irritantes y me persigues por todo el colegio. ¿Crees que eso es algo normal?

James rió.

-La verdad es que cuando lo dices tu se le quita todo el atractivo...

-Entonces te tendré que seguir diciendo lo que tienes que hacer y lo que no -James sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque sigues diciendo que Amos fue el chico que te dio tu primer beso -dijo James mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, Lil, tú y yo sabemos la verdad.

-Vuelve a llamarme Lil y te hago trocitos.

-Al caso, sabes que él no fue.

-Aquello nunca paso, Potter -dijo Lily sonriendo-. Por eso Amos SI fue el primer chico que me beso.

-Ni que hubiera sido Snapy el que te beso.

-Hubiese preferido que él me besara -dijo Lily con cara de asco.

-Tienes que estar de broma.

-No -dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa.

-Creo que no recuerdas aquel beso...

-Quizá porque lo he omitido en mis recuerdos.

-Déjame que te recuerde como paso.

James miro a Lily a los ojos, provocando una estúpida sonrisa en la cara de la pelirroja, James se acerco con precaución a la chica. Lily miro lo que James estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡POTTER! Ni lo intentes o el que se casa con el calamar serás tú –chilló apuntándolo amenazadoramente con la varita.

James miro con cierto miedo a la chica.

-Quizá mejor te traigo al que te dio aquel beso, ¿no?

-¿Vas a viajar en el tiempo para traerme a James Potter con 15 años? -dijo Lily sonriendo-. Con aguantar al de 17 me basta y me sobra. Me he dado cuenta de que mis notas van genial en Trasformaciones, por lo que Potter, tus servicios no serán necesarios -dijo Lily sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con usted, señorita Evans. Ahora si no le importa aparte esa varita del señor Potter -dijo McGonagall tras ellos.

Lily miro primero a la profesora y después a James bajando lentamente la varita.

-¿No me dará ya mas clases?

-Así es.

-Pero... -dijo James sin dar crédito.

-Muchísimas gracias, señor Potter -dijo Lily feliz.

-Ha sido un placer.

-Lo sé.

Lily cogió sus cosas y salio feliz del aula.

-¿Por qué ha hecho eso profesora? -dijo James mirando a McGonagall.

-Porque creo que la paciencia de Lily Evans a llegado a su fin. Además sus notas han mejorado muchísimo.

-Era la única forma que tenia de estar cerca de ella, sin que hubiera chillidos, ni miradas de odio.

McGonagall sonrió.

-Yo no debería opinar, pero creo que Lily Evans no es tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de que aquí hay un chico maravilloso que la esta esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Verdad? -dijo McGonagall clavando sus ojos en la puerta.

James miro también hacia la puerta, pero no vio nada y dedució que la profesora estaba loca.

-Claro, profesora.

-Todos se han vuelto locos -dijo Lily apartándose de la puerta y echando a andar.

-Siempre es interesante verte hablando sola -dijo un chico rubio, de ojos marrones verdosos, alto y de figura atlética.

Lily se giro y miro al chico.

-También es interesante verte. ¿Que haces aquí? -dijo Lily sonriendo y abrazándolo.

-Dumbledore me necesitaba.

-¿En serio?

-En serio y ya que estaba aquí me ha invitado a asistir al baile.

-¡Fantástico!

-¿Tienes pareja?

Lily lo miro con interés.

-No.

-Entonces, vendrás conmigo -dijo el atractivo chico sonriendo.

-Tu te saltas esa parte de las preguntas y de que si la chica quiere ir contigo, ¿no?

-¿Acaso la chica no quiere ir conmigo?

Lily sonrió.

-La chica se lo tiene que pensar...

-¿De verdad? -dijo el chico alzando una ceja.

-La chica tiene que consultarlo con la almohada y con Angie... ¿Sabe Angie que estas aquí?

-Angie te dirá que si vas conmigo, ella se encargara después de ahorcarme en un árbol. No la he visto, prefería verte a ti primero.

-¿Y a qué esperas? ¡Tiene más ganas de verte que yo!

-No lo creo.

-Deja de ser creído, Chris.

-No lo soy.

-Adiós -dijo James pasando junto a ellos.

Lily lo miro sin interés alguno.

-Adiós.

-¿Quién es?

-Potty.

-¿Ese es Potty?

-Si -dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Como ha crecido.

-Chris, después de que tú te largaras a domar dragones todos cambiamos mucho.

-La primera tu -dijo Christopher mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-No me mires así.

-Él lo ha hecho.

-Él esta enfermo.

-Yo también -Lily puso los ojos en blanco y cogió al chico del brazo.

-Vamos, cuando se entere Angie de que estas aquí te pondrá frente al sauce boxeador.

-Posiblemente.

-¿Se acabaron las clases? -dijo Angelica parando en seco frente a ellos.

-Si... ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Oh. Con ver la cara de James es suficiente -Angelica paso la mirada al chico que acompañaba a su amiga-. ¿Chris?

-Yo también me alegro de verte, enana.

-¡Chris! -dijo Angelica saltando sobre el chico y llenándolo de besos.

---------

Lamento el retraso! X.x Bueno "retraso" xD Vosotras me entendéis. Este capitulo lo he tenido que rescribir prácticamente 3 veces x.x Y no, porque no me gustase, si no que tengo un ordenador medio loco que se ha enredado con las sangrías, las tabulaciones y demás… v.vU

Sé que posiblemente las extra clases de Lily con James han sido un tanto cortas (2 caps), pero es que Lily las acepto por un propósito, que James aceptase salir con Nadia, y ya lo ha conseguido. Por cierto, ¿no creéis que Nad y Jamsie hacen una pareja adorable? n.n xD No me matéis… Me hizo mucha gracia al volver a leer el cap, ver el extraño comportamiento de Minnie con James xD No conocía yo esa faceta de ella v.vU…

A ver si alguien me responde a estas preguntitas… ¿Quién es Chris? ¿Hmm? Es fácil, muy fácil… xD Y la otra, ¿cómo sabía James que Lily había dicho que Amos le había dado su primer beso hacia un par de minutos? No sé si os habéis fijado en eso x.xU Pero me gustaría leer vuestras teorias xD

Y ahora contesto a los reviews (MUCHAS gracias! n.n Me encanta leer vuestros reviewcitos, siempre me hacéis reír o por lo menos sonreír ..):

**Elisaevans**: En este cap, ya está toda la explicación, bien bonita expuesta por Angie-gie xD Y… ¡¡No le pilles manía a mi Roro! xD Con lo simpática que es ella, además, no hace nada malo… Ella es un angelito… (Ejem…) xD Si ahora le estas pillando manía, no quiero saber que pensaras de ella en próximos capítulos… x.xU Besukos, gracias por leer y cuidate!

**Flowerweasley16**: Déjame pensar… Conversaciones entre Lily y James en las que no haya gritos y ambos estén tranquilos… Pues no caigo o.oU Es que siempre que empiezan a hablar con normalidad, Lily termina gritándole xD Pobrecito mío… v.v Ay… Yo también creo que deberían tener una, ya veremos que pasa… Besukos mil y sigue leyendo! n.

**Suluna**: Me alegro de que te guste mi fic n…n Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por el review y por leer n.n Besos y cuídate!

**Blacklady**: A mí eso de Roro me suena más a un gato que a una persona, pero la verdad es que pega bastante con la personalidad de Roxy xD (Por cierto, nada de matarla, ¿eh? ¬¬ Que si no más adelante la historia perdería sentido xD ¿Roxy un personaje principal? ¿Uh? xD) Y no me torturo ò.ó Así que es mi decisión y pienso seguir adelante xDD Y gracias por corregirme lo de "una chica rubia de pelo negro" v.vU Besukos!

**Keikleen**: ¿Te leíste los 6 caps en un día? T.T ¿Y no has muerto en el intento? Mi heroína xD Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Ang es un poco exagerada v.vU Creo que me pase con eso de salir corriendo como si la fuese a comer xD Y bue, en cuanto a lo de su padre y su hermano, ella sola se creo ese miedo… No quiso entenderlo… Ally esta basada en Boo (de monstruos s.a.) y mi prima pequeña xD Como ves tanto Aya como Nadia han salido en este capitulo. Mi Ayuchi saldrá mucho más a partir de ahora, en cuanto a Nad… Pues la verdad es que solo es un personaje extra, como Robbin, Chris, Minnie, Dumbledore, etc. Nunca pensé en añadirla como un personaje importante. ¿Más largos? O.o Y yo que pensaba que ya eran largos y que incluso me pasaba… Buf… Haré lo que pueda… ¿Tanto te ha gustado como para decirle a otras personas que lean esta tortura? Pues, me halagas… En fin, muchas gracias por tu review y por leer n.n (No eres la única a la que le falta un tornillo v.vU) Besukos! ;)

Y ahora me callo y os digo que la canción es Sometimos de Britney Spears y que el próximo cap se llamará Don't Know How, sí, como el nombre del fic xD (Deciros también que es mi cap preferido n.n xD) Adelanto:

_-¿Te borre la memoria? –dijo Lily más para sí, que para Angelica._

_-¿Me borraste la memoria?_

_-Aleja tu boca de sapo de mi mejor amiga -dijo Angelica tras ellos._

_Ambos dieron un brinco y miraron a la rubia._

_-¿Amos? -dijo Lily sin dar crédito-. ¡Amos! -exclamó la chica abrazándolo-. ¿Qué... Qué haces tu aquí?_


	8. Don't Know How

**Capitulo 8 - Don't Know How**

-¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Angelica.

-Dumbledore me necesitaba y me pidió que viniera.

-¿Mamá sabe que estas aquí?

-Sí... ¿Qué tal estas tu? -dijo clavando sus ojos en los de la chica.

-Bien, muy bien. Genial...

-¿Seguro? -pregunto Cristopher preocupado por la rubia.

-Ya no tengo pánico -dijo Angelica orgullosa de sí misma y el chico alzo una ceja.

-Vaya. Felicitaciones, enana. ¿Y a qué se debe?

-A un chico.

-¿Enamorada? -dijo Christopher sonriendo.

-¡No! -dijo Angelica pegando un pequeño golpe al chico-. Es mi mejor amigo.

-¿Tienes un mejor amigo licántropo?

-¡Shh! Aquí nadie sabe que lo que él es

-Oh. ¿De verdad tiene un amigo con esa condición? -dijo Christopher mirando a Lily.

-Si -contesto Lily-. Es un chico encantador. Remus Lupin.

Los tres entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Bueno... Quizá si esta enamorada.

-Créeme, no lo está -dijo Lily suspirando-. Más me gustaría a mí... -murmuro la pelirroja y Christopher sonrió.

-¿Quién es ese? -dijo Remus mirando al chico que traía a burros a Angelica.

-No tengo ni idea, pero va al baile con Lily -dijo James de mal humor concentrándose en su libro.

-Oh. Oh. Remus -dijo Angelica.

Remus alzo la cabeza y miro a la rubia.

-Dime.

-Te presento a Chris -dijo Angelica bajándose del chico-. Chris este es Remus.

-Así que tú eres Remus Lupin -dijo Chris sonriente-. Encantado de conocer al que logró que esta enana superara su problema.

-Yo no hice eso... -dijo Remus extrañado.

-Claro que si. Tu y yo somos muy parecidos -dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Perdona? -dijo Remus confundido.

Angelica rió.

-Chris es mi hermano.

-Oh. Ah... Entiendo -Remus estaba cohibido-. Yo no...

Christopher sonrió y Lily reprimió una risa.

-Tenemos prisa -dijo Lily cogiendo a Christopher de la mano-. Todavía hay que conseguirte el disfraz.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?

-Granjero -dijo la pelirroja riendo.

-Vaya... Yo creía que algo más como un príncipe.

Lily alzo una ceja.

-Tú nunca serás príncipe.

-Tú si serás mi princesa.

-¿Queréis dejar de coquetear delante de nosotros? -dijo Angelica haciendo una mueca-. Es repugnante, iros a un motel -añadió Angelica sentándose junto a James-. Adiós, soletes.

-Adiós, peque. Adiós, Remus y encantado de conocerte.

-Sí... Lo mismo digo.

Christopher centro su atención en James.

-Oye, pequeño Potty ya no saludas, ¿o qué?

James alzo la mirada y miro al chico sin comprender. Solo había una persona que lo llamaba Potty, pero era imposible que él estuviese allí.

-¿No reconoces a Chris? -dijo Lily.

-¿Chris? -repitió James mirando sorprendido al rubio.

-Si -dijo Christopher riendo.

-¿Qué tal? -dijo el chico levantándose y cambiando de chip-. Eh, Sirius. Mira quien esta aquí.

-¿Chris? -dijo Sirius mirando al rubio-. ¡Eh! Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo quería ir a por el traje... -dijo Lily haciendo pucheros.

-Luego vamos, cielo -dijo Chris besándola en la frente.

Lily suspiro y se sentó junto a Angelica.

-Estoy acostumbrada.

-Lo sé -dijo Angelica mirando a su amiga-. ¿Quieres ir a la orilla del lago? -pregunto la rubia.

-Hace frío.

-Pues coges una chaqueta.

-No me apetece ir...

-Te vienes -dijo Angelica tirando de la pelirroja.

-Ang...

Angelica miro a Lily a los ojos y Lily se quedo en silencio.

-Nos vamos. Adiós -dijo Angelica soltando a Lily.

-Adiós -dijo Lily confusa, miro a Chris y después a James. Pero algo no iba bien con James... Lo podía ver en sus ojos y no le gustaba verlo tan triste. ¿No le gustaba verlo tan triste?

Lily se paro junto a las escaleras.

-¿Lily? -dijo Angelica mirándola desde el cuadro.

-¿No me gusta verlo así?

-¿Ver así a quien?

Lily se mordió el labio inferior y bajo las escaleras con rapidez.

-No me puede estar pasando esto a mí -dijo Lily con un tono alarmante de voz.

-¿El qué? -dijo Angelica.

-Date prisa.

-¿Quieres explicarme que pasa? -pregunto Angelica confundida.

-Tu sola te darás cuenta -le contesto la pelirroja.

-¿Darme cuenta? ¡Quieres dejar de hablar como si supiera todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza loca!

-Hola, chicas -dijo Aya sonriente.

-Tu también tienes la culpa -dijo Lily andando con mas prisa.

-¿La culpa? -repitió la morena.

-No preguntes. Veamos que hace -dijo Angelica corriendo tras Lily.

Lily salio a los jardines y corrió por ellos hasta llegar a la orilla que quedaba cerca de los limites del bosque.

-¿Te escondes de alguien? -dijo Aya con la respiración entrecortada mirando a Lily.

Lily se quito los zapatos y los calcetines y toco con un pie el agua del lago.

-Será mejor que te llevemos con Popy -dijo Angelica acercándose a ella.

-¡No! -dijo Lily apartando a Angelica-. Quiero recordarlo todo bien. Tú estabas ahí sentada y Nadia apoyada en esa roca, yo estaba en esta misma posición pero con diferente ropa. Bien, entonces... ¿Qué paso?

-¿Me estas preguntando por algo que paso hace dos años?

-¡Si! Es imposible que lo hayas olvidado, tienes una memoria buenísima.

-Entonces tu te pusiste a dar saltos y chapotear en el agua -dijo Angelica poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Y apareció Potter con Black y con Remus, ¿no? -pregunto Lily con una mano apoyada en el mentón.

-Si... Solo que en aquel entonces James era tan arrogante que yo misma lo hubiera matado -dijo Angelica riendo.

-Sirius se acerco a ti y te beso, Roxy apareció gritando y volvió a engañar a Remus para que la llevara a la enfermería y Nad... Nad estaba dormida, se había pasado la noche estudiando para el examen de Historia...

-Si, y luego Sirius y James se despidieron y se fueron -terminó Angelica.

Lily miro a Angelica.

-Te saltas lo más importante.

-¿Qué James tiro una piedra al lago?

-¿Te borre la memoria?

-¿Me borraste la memoria?

-Lo hice... ¿Por qué no le borre la memoria también a él?

-¿A quién?

-Yo estaba aquí -dijo Lily llevándose la mano a los labios.

-¿Se puede saber de que estas hablando? -dijo Angelica perdiendo los nervios.

-El se acerco y... Lo hizo, realmente lo hizo y después... Después aquella noche Amos me dio mi primer beso... -Lily sonrió irónicamente-. Mi primer beso.

-¿Quien se acerco? ¡Lily explícate de una vez! No somos adivinas -dijo Angelica exasperada.

-Aquella noche cuando Amos me beso, nosotras estábamos de nuevo aquí y Potter volvió. Fue...

-Cuando le distes aquella bofetada sin razón alguna -dijo Angelica por ella sentándose junto a Aya.

-Y jure todo aquello. Ahora lo recuerdo todo bien -dijo Lily quedándose pensativa-. Voy a estrangularle. Creo que una bofetada fue poco, debo matarle con mis propias manos -añadió Lily echando a correr hacia el castillo.

-Creo que quiere matar a Potter -dijo Aya tranquilamente.

-¿Y tu estas tan tranquila? -dijo Angelica poniéndose en pie y dispuesta a perseguirle.

-No lo hará, Angie. Esta recordando todo esto por una razón y algo que ella ha omitido, algo que tu no recuerdas porque te quito ese recuerdo... Piensa. Un detalle, algo, eso nos ayudara a saber de que narices habla.

-James tiro una piedra al lago y se acerco a Lily, Lily estaba sentada ahí y lo miro con mal humor y luego...

-¿Luego qué?

-No lo sé.

-Tan solo te matare y esparciré tus restos por los jardines -dijo Lily con la mirada fija en James.

James se giro y miro a la pelirroja que se acercaba a él amenazadoramente.

-Er...

-¿Sabes qué? Acabo de recordar muchas cosas.

-Que bien.

-¿Y sabes que he recordado? Que con esa bofetada que te di aquel día no fue suficiente, debí de matarte en ese instante, debí de ahogarte en el lago -dijo Lily de muy mal humor.

-¿Por qué te has acordado de eso?

-Porque tu me lo has recordado en la clase y entonces se ha quedado en mi cabeza rondando hasta que lo recordó todo a la perfección. ¡Les hice un hechizo a todos menos a ti! Nadie recuerda nada de lo que paso aquella tarde, excepto tú y yo. Cuando tu te sentaste junto a mi el recuerdo de todos se vuelve borroso. Ahora, mi pregunta es, ¿por qué no te quite ese recuerdo a ti también?

James sonrió.

-Eso, mejor pregúntatelo a ti misma, princesa -dijo James.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando yo te...

-¡Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo!

-Bueno, tu no te apartaste... -dijo James mirando con diversión a la pelirroja.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Claro que si. Me tuve que ir y tu te quedastes sola y llena de confusión.

-Creo que me echaste un Petrificus Totalus, por eso la torta vino despues y ahora vendra el matarte -dijo Lily cogiendo al chico de la capa y comenzando a tirar de el.

-No... Creo que no te eche ningun hechizo.

-¿Estas seguro?

James comenzó a dudar.

-No...

-Lo sabía.

-Lo siento. Lily, eso paso hace dos años y ahora es cuando me preguntas por ello.

-Había algo que no me encajaba en esa historia.

-Era un crío, tan solo quería un beso de estos preciosos labios.

-Estas enfermo, lo sabias, ¿verdad?

-Con ese beso me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti.

Lily lo miro a los ojos.

-No... Vuelvas a decir que estas enamorado de mi -dijo Lily apuntándolo con la varita.

-Si no te gusta la realidad, no es mi problema -dijo James sonriendo.

-Potter, eres tan...

-¿Tan encantador? ¿Tan irresistible?

-Tan imbécil -dijo Lily entrecerrando los ojos y soltando al chico-. Adiós -y dio media vuelta.

-¿No me ibas a matar?

-Sería una desgracia para tus fans.

-No sabrías vivir sin mí.

Lily rió.

-Será eso, Potter.

Lily salio de nuevo a los jardines sonriente, no sabía porque sonreía exactamente, pero se sentía bien.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? -pregunto Aya.

-No lo sé -dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros-. ¡Oh, no! Mirad que hora es, Arianne me va a matar… -grito la pelirroja echando a correr hacia el castillo.

Aya y Angelica se miraron.

Lily saco el traje de su armario y lo observo detenidamente. Lily sonrió al oír cantar a Angelica dentro del baño, Helen se había ido con sus amigas y tan solo estaban ellas dos.

La pelirroja dejo su traje sobre la cama, se desprendió de la toalla que le rodeaba el cuerpo, cogió lentamente el traje y se lo puso con mucho cuidado.

-Veintitrés lecciones de amor y un corazón latiendo todo el día... -cantaba Angelica saliendo del baño.

Lily la miro divertida.

-Se te oía cantar desde aquí.

-Si oírme cantar a mí es todo un lujo, mi dulce voz sonando... -dijo Angelica.

Lily rió y Angelica se giro para verla.

-Lil... Estás preciosa -dijo Angelica con la boca abierta.

-Si todavía no me he arreglado el pelo...

-Aun así estas guapísima.

-No seas exagerada -dijo Lily ruborizada y sentándose frente a su tocador.

Lily comenzó a peinarse el pelo.

-¿Te vas ha hacer las trenzas? -dijo Angelica poniéndose su traje.

-Si... Luego me las recogeré y finalmente me pondré la redecilla.

-Pues yo solo tengo que coger dos mechones muy finos de pelo -dijo Angelica sentándose junto a Lily-. Y sujetarlos con una gomita -añadió cogiendo dos mechones de pelo y sujetándolos en la parte trasera de la cabeza con una goma del mismo color que su traje.

-Tu también estas guapísima, Angie... -dijo Lily mirando a su amiga.

-No soy princesa, pero soy una noble condesa -dijo Angelica sonriendo.

-Y yo una corriente aldeana.

-De corriente nada, Lil. Llamas más la atención que la mismísima reina.

-Angie, es un traje bastante vulgar.

-Pues si no te gusta te lo cambio.

Lily sonrió, mientras movía con facilidad la varita y su pelo se recogía en varias trenzas y se agrupaban en un recogido.

-Ahora la redecilla en el recogido -dijo Lily poniendo la redecilla-. Se me han olvidado los cordones -Lily saco varios cordones beiges y verdes, dio un toque de varita y estos aparecieron entrelazados con las trenzas.

-Perfectas -dijo Angelica sonriendo.

-Ahora los zapatos -dijo Lily devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las... -Lily miro el reloj y ahogo un grito-. Vamos tarde, Angie.

-Se nos ha ido la cabeza a otra parte.

Ambas se sonrieron y abrieron la puerta.

Lily y Angelica bajaban con rapidez las escaleras de las habitaciones, rieron al ver que no había nadie en la sala común y salieron de ella tan rápido como sus trajes les permitieron. Llegaron agotadas a la entrada del Gran Comedor, pero intactas, ninguna se había despeinado, ni se le había roto el traje. Suspiraron y entraron.

Christopher esperaba a Lily en la entrada y al verla entrar se quedo sin respiración. Angelica diviso a Robbin sentando en una silla aburrido y anduvo con nervios hacia el.

-Sabia que vendrías guapa, pero no tanto -dijo Christopher tras Lily.

Lily se giro y miro a Christopher tímidamente. Mucha gente se había quedado mirando a las dos chicas que acababan de entrar, aunque ambas ignoraban aquello. El traje de Lily era precioso e iba a juego con sus ojos, camisa beige de mangas de ¾, un chaleco corsé verde oliva claro, lo botones de aquella prenda empezaban debajo de su pecho, realzándolo, la falda de arriba era del mismo color que el chaleco y debajo de ella iba otra de color beige, después un precioso delantal atado a la cintura.

-Gracias -dijo Lily intentado no mirar al chico a los ojos.

-Todo el mundo te esta mirando -dijo Christopher sonriendo.

Lily se giro ruborizada y miro a la gente que tenia la vista fija en ella.

-Hola -dijo Lily.

Algunos sonrieron y los demás volvieron a centrar su atención en sus cosas. Christopher rodeo la cintura de Lily con uno de sus brazos y la llevo a la pista de baile. Unos ojos marrones miraban con atención todos los pasos que daba la joven pelirroja. La chica podía sentir la mirada atenta del Merodeador y aquello la hacía ruborizar.

-Ahora ya se han centrado en sus cosas, ¿por qué sigues ruborizada? -le susurro Christopher al oído mientras bailaban una balada.

-No todos se han centrado en sus cosas.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? Si estás tan muerta de la vergüenza que no apartas la mirada de este hilo -dijo Christopher divertido señalando un hilo que salía de su camisa.

-No es verdad -dijo Lily alzando la mirada-. Hay alguien que me va a mirar siempre.

-¿Yo?

-Claro que no, Chris.

-Oh, ya entiendo, Potty Poo.

-Si...

-¿Y desde cuando tu te ruborizas cuando él te mira?

Lily se quedo en silencio y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Es que...

Chris rió.

-Está bien, no me des excusas tontas.

-No te iba a dar ninguna excusa -dijo Lily mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eres cabezota como tu sola, ¿eh? -dijo el chico sonriendo.

Lily no entendía nada de lo que le decía Christopher (N/A: ù.úU Ajum), pero prefirió dejarlo así.

o.O.o

Angelica asintió sonriente y se sentó en la silla más cercana.

-Estas preciosa -dijo Remus sonriente sentandose junto a ella.

Angelica se giro y lo miro.

-Gracias. Tu tampoco estas mal -dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Angelica llevaba un vestido precioso, blanco y con tiras de color azul verdoso a los lados de sus brazos, en los costados de su torso, en el pecho llevaba unos cordones que se entrelazaban. La falda era de ese mismo tono y la de abajo blanca. Un precioso collar adornaba su cuello, haciendo que sus precisos ojos brillaran más que nunca.

Remus la miraba embobado.

-Odio cuando te quedas mirandome asi -dijo Angelica entrecerrando los ojos.

Remus la miro a los ojos ruborizado.

-¿Mirarte como?

-Como si te gustase...

-Tu no...

-Ya lo sé -lo corto Angelica sonriente-. No te preocupes no soy tan creída como para creer que un chico como tu se fijara en una chica como yo como algo más que una simple amiga. (N/A: Iros acostumbrando a esto, Angie, va a adelantarse siempre a lo que va a decir Remus y va soltar alguna burrada v.vU)

-Angie.

-No tiene importancia -dijo Angelica encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vamos, principe azul -dijo Roxy apareciendo de la nada y cogiendo a Remus de la mano-. No hables con gente que no esta a nuestra altura.

-Roxy -dijo Remus soltándose de Roxy.

-Hay que meterse en el papel -dijo la chica volviendo cogerle la mano.

-Ve a bailar con tu princesita, Remus. Yo estaré bien -dijo Angelica riendo.

-Luego vuelvo. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

-Tranquilo no pienso perderme.

Ambos se despidieron y Angelica suspiro.

-Creo que la chica mas preciosa de este baile no esta bailando y eso no me gusta -dijo Sirius parándose frente a ella.

Angelica sonrió.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-Sacarla a bailar -dijo Sirius ofreciéndole la mano.

Angelica lo cogió de la mano y Sirius tiro de ella haciéndola girar como una bailarina de ballet. Angelica rió.

-Esto me recuerda al baile del año pasado.

-Y a mi me recuerda que eres la chica mas maravillosa del mundo -dijo pasando los brazos de Angelica tras su cuello.

-Parece que siguieras enamorado de mí -dijo la joven mirándolo a los ojos.

-Quizá siga enamorado de ti.

-¿En serio?

-Sabes que no.

-Así me gusta -dijo Angelica jugando con un mechón del pelo de Sirius.

-Creo que estoy perdiendo a la chica más maravillosa que conoceré, pero hay alguien que te merece mas.

-Y tú lo has decidido, ¿no?

-Yo miro por tu bien... Ya veras como estarás de acuerdo conmigo.

-Sirius Black, estas loco -dijo Angelica riendo y apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.

o.O.o

-James, llevo más de una hora intentado llamar tu atención -dijo Nadia aburrida.

James la miro.

-¿Me hablas?

-Empiezo a perder la paciencia. Si vuelves a quedarte en suspenso mirando a Lily Evans, la traigo para que te grite un rato y bajes de esa nube.

-¿La traerás? -dijo James sonriendo.

-No, será mejor que no la traiga. Hazme un poco de caso, por favor.

James miro a Nadia a los ojos.

-Lo siento... Te estoy arruinando la noche, ¿no?

-Claro que no. Si a partir de ahora me haces caso, puede que la arregles.

James esbozo una sonrisa.

-Entonces te haré caso.

-Gracias -dijo Nadia sonriendo.

-Voy a pedir que pongan algo con un poco más de movimiento, ¿te parece? -dijo James.

-Si. Genial.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? Me pilla de camino.

-Agua.

-Vale. Ahora vuelvo.

Lily cogió los dos vasos que aparecieron sobre la mesa y dio media vuelta.

-¡Potter! -dijo Lily intentando no derramar nada sobre ninguno de los dos.

-Oh -James se aparto con cuidado de la chica-. Lo siento.

-Me has asustado -dijo Lily.

-Estás preciosa.

Lily sonrio.

-Gracias.

-Vaya. No me has gritado, ni me has llamado pervertido.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

-No, gracias.

-Así esta mejor -dijo Lily alejándose.

-¿Me concederás un baile? -pregunto el chico tras ella. Lily se quedo pensativa-. No me puedo creer que realmente te estés pensando bailar conmigo.

-Muy bien, tú lo has querido. Por supuesto que no bailare contigo, Potter.

-¡Era broma!

-La próxima vez te ahorraras las bromitas -echo a andar con mas rapidez y salio del Gran Comedor-. Ten -dijo Lily sonriendo a Christopher.

-Gracias.

-De nada -dijo la chica sentándose junto a él.

-Pareces enfadada.

-Potter -dijo Lily en modo de respuesta suspirando.

-¿Qué ha hecho?

-Para una vez que le iba a decir que si, va él y lo arruina todo -dijo Lily de mal humor.

-A ti te gusta Potty.

-¡No! -dijo la pelirroja aterrorizada.

-¿Quieres que hagamos una prueba infalible?

Lily miro dubitativa al rubio.

-¿En qué consiste?

-Si cuando te bese estas pensando en Potter. Te gusta. Si no, esta muy claro que el que te gusta soy yo.

Lily sonrió maliciosamente.

-Está bien.

-¿Esta bien?

Lily rió y asintió. Christopher se acerco a ella lentamente, primero le rozo los labios provocando un escalofrío en la chica y después la beso dulcemente.

-¿Y bien? -dijo Christopher separándose de la chica.

-¿Y bien que?

-En que pensaste.

-En que besas estupendamente -dijo Lily sonriendo. Christopher se acerco de nuevo a ella con intenciones de repetir aquel beso.

-Aleja tu boca de sapo de mi mejor amiga -dijo Angelica tras ellos. (N/A: ¡Wow! ¡A-n-g-i-e! xD)

Ambos dieron un brinco y miraron a la rubia.

-Er... Angie, no creo que... –comenzó Lily.

-Se supone que tu estas comprometido -dijo Angelica acercándose a él amenazadoramente.

Lily miro a Christopher.

-¿Qué tu estas QUÉ? -dijo Lily levantándose de golpe.

-¡Es una menor! -dijo Angelica señalando a Lily.

-¡Serás cerdo! -dijo Lily pegándole una bofetada al rubio y saltando el banco de piedra (con un vestido largo algo incómodo para saltar...)-. Vamonos, Angie.

-Cuando se entere mama, te va a cortar en pedacitos. ¡Le contare a Amelié lo que ha pasado esta noche!

-Angie, no digas bobadas -dijo Christopher tocándose la mejilla.

-Sabes que lo hare. Ella no se merece esto.

-No me lo puedo creer... -murmuraba Lily andando con rapidez.

-Lo siento. Debi de contartelo -dijo Angelica mirando a Lily.

-Tú no tienes la culpa. La culpa la tengo yo por creer que un chico como él estuviera realmente interesado en una niñata como yo -dijo Lily sentándose en una silla muy apartada de la pista de baile.

-Claro que no -dijo Angelica besando a Lily en la frente.

Lily suspiro y sonrió a su amiga.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser mí mejor amiga.

-¿De nada?

Lily rió.

-Hola -dijo Aya sonriente.

-Hola -saludaron Angelica y Lily al unísono.

-Si oigo un solo, ¿por qué no me ha besado aun? por parte de Roxy o Nadia, me meto en el bosque prohibido.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa y Angelica rió.

-No creo que ninguno este por la labor de besarlas.

-Hacen bien -dijo Aya sentándose junto a ellas.

-Y tanto.

o.O.o

Lily miraba distraída sus zapatos.

-Los zapatos son bonitos, pero no creo que tanto como para requerir toda tu atención -dijo James sentándose junto a Lily.

Lily alzo la cabeza y lo miro.

-Son más interesantes que tú -dijo Lily.

-No hay duda. ¿Quieres bailar?

-¿Qué te he dicho antes?

-Que no.

-Entonces, ¿por qué insistes?

James sonrió y la cogió de la mano.

-Porque sé que quieres bailar conmigo.

Lily entrecerró los ojos y se soltó del chico.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Potter?

-Que antes te has quedado pensando en aceptar o rechazar mi propuesta.

-No. Tan solo buscaba una buena forma de dejarte en ridículo.

-Puede. Aun así sigo creyendo que quieres bailar conmigo.

Lily suspiro y empezó a perder los nervios.

-¿Qué tal, Potter? -dijo Aya rescatando a Lily.

-Hola, Stern... -dijo James extrañado.

-¿Te importa? -dijo cogiendo a Lily por lo brazos-. No, claro que no.

Aya se llevo a Lily fuera del Gran Comedor.

-¡Gracias! -dijo Lily-. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? -añadió alzando una ceja.

-Porque tenias mas que suficiente con haber besado al hermano de tu mejor amiga y que encima estuviese prometido...

-¡Eres un sol!

-Pero tenias ganas de bailar con el, ¿a qué si? -dijo Aya volviendo a ser la misma de siempre.

Lily no dijo nada, tan solo sonrió.

-No he dicho ni que si, ni que no. Piensa lo que quieras.

-¡Lo sabia! -dijo la atractiva chica dando un salto.

Lily rió.

-Repito que no he dicho nada.

-Pero yo lo sabia desde el principio -dijo Aya sonriendo.

Lily miro de nuevo al interior del Gran Comedor.

-¡Se me había olvidado! Retiro lo dicho -dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo que preguntarle a Potter una cosa...

-Te acompaño -dijo Aya alcanzándola.

-¿No te resulta extraño que siempre sepa que es lo que he dicho en cualquier momento?

-¿Lo sabe?

-¡Si! Y casi siempre esta a miles de kilómetros de mi... -contesto Lily exasperada.

-Oh... Eso suena a hechizo.

-Si es un hechizo, te juro que lo descuartizaré.

James miro con miedo a Lily que se acercaba a él amenazadoramente.

-Potter. Tengo otra pregunta fácil para ti y tu cabeza de chorlito.

-Tú y tus preguntas -dijo el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Si... Yo y mis preguntas. ¿Por qué siempre sabes lo que digo?

-¿Eh? -dijo el chico.

-Por ejemplo, ¿como supiste que dije que Amos me había dado mi primer beso aquella tarde? ¡Tú no estabas por ahí! -dijo Lily apuntándolo con el dedo.

James miro nervioso a la chica y después esbozo una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Lo dijiste? ¡Que casualidad! -exclamo James.

-No te hagas el listo conmigo.

-No me hago el listo contigo.

-Potter, dímelo o me veré obligada a darte una poción para que sueltes todo -dijo Lily frunciendo el entrecejo.

James se quedo pensativo.

-Dame la poción.

Lily reprimió un chillido.

-¿Tanto te cuesta decirle que es un hechizo? -dijo Aya cansada de que James se hiciera el inocente.

-¿Y tu como sabes que es un hechizo?

Aya rió.

-¡Serás...! -dijo Lily buscando su varita.

James negó con la cabeza.

-Esta vez me he adelantado.

-Pero, mira que eres tonto, Potter -dijo Aya riendo.

James miro a Aya sin entender porque la chica le llamaba tonto.

-¿Por qué?

-Además de tonto es inocente, ¡que monada! -dijo Aya intentando no reír.

Lily miro de reojo a Aya y se aguanto la risa.

-Devuélveme la varita o tendré una tercera razón para abrirte un expediente.

-No serás capaz -la retó el moreno.

-Pruébame. No espera, sería la cuarta razón.

-¿Y cuales son esas razones?

-No, serían más... Primera, andar paseando por los pasillos durante la noche, segunda dejarme inconsciente para que no pudiese avisar a nadie, tercera, ¡me obligaste a dormir contigo!

-¡Eso no es verdad! -dijo el chico en su defensa.

-¿Cómo que no?

Aya la miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Has dormido con él? -dijo Aya esbozando una sonrisa que no daba en absoluto buena espina.

-No es el momento, Aya -dijo Lily sonrojándose ligeramente.

Aya soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y pretendes que me crea todo lo que me dices? Ay, esto es más serio de lo que pensaba -dijo Aya divertida.

-¡Aya, por favor!

-Lo siento. Luego hablamos -dijo Aya quedándose en silencio.

Lily se giro para continuar echándole el sermón a James, pero no lo encontró.

-¡Se ha llevado mi varita y me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca! Éste no pasa de esta noche, hoy, ¡lo mato!

-No sin antes bailar conmigo -dijo un chico frente a ella, castaño y de ojos verdes.

-¿Amos? -dijo Lily sin dar credito-. ¡Amos! -grito la chica abrazandolo-. ¿Qué... Qué haces tu aqui?

Amos Diggory había sido su vecino, su mejor amigo, su hermano, su confidente, su ex novio, podía ser en este momento el hombre más importante en la vida de Lily, pero hacia un par de años que se tuvieron que despedir y no habían vuelto a verse, ni a saber nada el uno del otro hasta ese momento.

-He venido con Chris -Lily frunció el entrecejo-. Solo que yo he hecho el trabajo duro, mientras él se paseaba por el colegio contigo y Angelica del brazo -dijo Amos sonriendo.

Lily seguía abrazada al chico.

-Amos... No sabes... Lo que te he echado de menos -dijo Lily.

-Y yo a ti -dijo Amos separándose un poco de la joven-. Estás preciosa.

-Gracias -dijo Lily sonriente.

Amos miro a Lily a los ojos, algo ocurría y se podía intuir que.

-Chris lo ha intentado, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? -dijo Lily que bailaba pensativa abrazada a Amos, aquel olor la hipnotizaba.

-Digo que Chris lo ha intentado.

Lily suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Cerdo -susurro.

-Vamos, Lii, creyó que el poyuelo se había convertido en pavo real de un momento para otro.

-En unos años dirás -dijo Lily mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tú me has entendido.

-Aun así no esta bien, ¡esta comprometido, Amos!

-Lo sé, pero a veces los hombres se dejan llevar por el deseo.

-Que asco de especie.

-¿Los hombres o los humanos?

-¡Los hombres! No... Está bien. ¿Por qué no me dijo nada Chris sobre ti?

-Porque sabía que si te decía que yo estaba aquí, me distraerías y no podría terminar lo que hemos venido a hacer, además él prefería centrar la atención en su persona.

Lily sonrió. Amos tenia ese no se qué que lo hacía especial.

-¿Qué tal esta Benny? -dijo Amos mirando a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar al chico.

-Benny y yo rompimos -dijo Lily divertida.

-¿Qué?

-¡Cómo si no conocieras a Ben! Es el chico más enamoradizo del planeta.

-No me lo puedo creer. Entonces, ¿libre como un pajarillo otra vez?

Lily intento decir algo, pero la persona que minutos antes Lily deseaba matar se adelanto.

-No exactamente, primito -dijo James Potter apareciendo de la nada.

Amos se giro y miro a James.

-Pero si es el pequeñajo. ¡Has crecido!

-¿Y te has dado cuenta tu solito?

Amos abrazo al apuesto joven cogiéndolo por sorpresa. Lily miro a James, aunque más bien busco su varita, la encontró y la cogió con facilidad.

-Si fuera mala te habría quitado tu varita y te habría lanzando por los aires, pero... Prefiero que me devuelvas a Amos y te largues -dijo Lily inspeccionando la varita para asegurarse de que no tenia ningún arañazo.

-¿Te llevas mal con mi primo? -pregunto Amos algo sorprendido.

Lily miro con soslayo a Amos.

-No respondo a preguntas estúpidas.

-Olvidaba todo esto... ¿No ha cambiado nada? -dijo Amos con nostalgia.

Lily suspiro y aparto a James de un empujón.

-Cuando te canses de recordar viejos tiempos, me buscas.

-Ven aquí -dijo Amor cogiendo a la chica del brazo.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Chris? -dijo James interesado.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Si que lo es.

-Esta noche, no. Esta noche no te pienso aguantar ni una sola estupidez -le dijo Lily molesta

Amos miraba emocionado en a la pareja.

-¿Tu sabias el estado mental de Amos? -dijo James mirando a su primo con preocupación.

-¡Es que sois tan... Tan vosotros! -dijo Amos abrazando a ambos.

Lily y James se miraron asustados.

-Creo que Hogwarts le sienta mal.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo -dijo Lily intentando soltarse de Amos-. Vete, yo me encargo de que vuelva a la normalidad.

-¿Con besuqueos? -dijo James frunciendo el entrecejo-. Es curioso besas a todos menos a mi.

-Yo no beso a todos.

-Es verdad tu besas a Benny, a Chris y a Amos. Y a Sirius y a Remus no, porque tienen el sello de Angie puesto por todas partes...

Lily lo fulmino con la mirada y le dio una bofetada.

-Te has pasado -dijo Amos mirando a James.

-¿Sabes qué? Me da igual. Es la verdad -dijo James dando media vuelta y yéndose.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado?

-¡Os odio! -dijo Lily saliendo tras el.

-¡Me voy mañana! Te despedirás, ¿no? -dijo corriendo tras ella.

Lily dio media vuelta y miro a Amos.

-Odio todo -dijo abrazando al chico.

-Eh... ¿Qué pasa?

-Maldito dolor de estomago.

-Te llevare a la enfermería -dijo Amos cogiendo a Lily del brazo.

Lily se apoyo en la pared y suspiro.

-Esto no es algo que se pueda curar con pociones o medicinas.

-Creo que no te sigo.

-Bésame.

-¿Qué?

-¡Hazlo! -le ordenó Lily.

-Oh, no. Le gustas a mi primo, yo no voy a traicionarle.

-Fui tu novia, ¿o ya no te acuerdas?

-Tu misma lo has dicho fuiste.

o.O.o

Lily mira aturdida al chico.

-Lily eres una chica genial, fantástica, maravillosa... -comenzó Amos.

Lily recordaba aquello perfectamente y cerró los ojos.

-Cállate... -le interrumpió Lily.

-Pero quiero que lo sepas.

-¡Ya lo se! ¿Por qué TODOS termináis conmigo por la MISMA razón? -dijo Lily a punto de echarse a llorar.

-No quiero que confundas.

-¡No confundo nada! Se que tu ya no sientes nada por mi, yo tampoco. ¡Lo se! Maldita sea, lo se. Pero no quiero reconocer lo evidente -Lily no podía creer que estuviera diciendo aquello-. Tan solo quiero olvidarme por un momento de... ¡De eso!

Amos entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Evidente?

-Tengo que irme, Amos. Mañana iré a despedirme.

-¿A las nueve?

-Allí estaré.

-Lii.

Lily se giro y lo miro.

-¿Sabias que has sido el chico mas especial de mi vida hasta este momento? -le dijo Lily sonriendo débilmente.

-¿Qué?

-Ni Benny, pudo superarte. Pero... Alguien se ha ganado ese puesto a pulso durante mucho tiempo, se lo merece, algo que me parece que tu no...

-No puedo creer que realmente lo estés admitiendo.

Lily esbozando una sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco.

-Fue hace dos años, ¿verdad?

-Cállate si no quieres que te mate a ti también.

-¿A quién vas a matar?

Lily borro la sonrisa de su cara, y su cara cambio por completo.

-A tu primo -dio media vuelta y se marcho a paso rápido.

-¡A poder ser a besos!

-Como no sea con un filtro amoroso, dudo mucho que ocurra.

-¡Venga ya!

-Sabes muy bien que así es -dijo Lily sonriendo y despidiéndose con la mano.

-Dale un par de puñetazos por mi.

-¡Encantada!

Amos sonrió y miro embobado a la chica. La quería, la seguía queriendo... Sabía que nunca la olvidaría, ella era única, pero tenía que hacer eso para ir sacando un poco de ella de su corazón.

o.O.o

Robbin se acerco a Angelica.

-¿Bailas?

-Creí que te habías olvidado de que habías venido conmigo -dijo Angelica sonriendo.

-¿Cómo voy a olvidar que he venido con la chica mas guapa del colegio?

-A veces pasan esas cosas -dijo Angelica cogiendo la mano que el chico le ofrecía y andando hasta la pista de baile.

-Siento haberte dejado tan abandonada.

-Compénsalo.

-Lo haré -susurro el chico.

Angelica sonrió ruborizada. Robbin olía el pelo de Angelica y se acerco al cuello de la chica, la beso dulcemente, provocando un escalofrío en la rubia. Angelica se aparto un poco y lo miro a los ojos. Sabía que no debía de seguirle el juego, por lo menos no dentro, pero sus impulsos la obligaron a besarlo sin darse cuenta de que el corazón de un chico se rompía lentamente.

Remus negó con la cabeza y salio a paso firme del Gran Comedor. Angelica se separo sonriente de Robbin y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del chico, pero la figura de su mejor amigo saliendo del comedor llamo su atención. Miro a Roxy que estaba aturdida y le lanzaba miradas de odio.

Angelica no comprendía nada, después miro a Sirius, tenía cara de decepción y miraba a la puerta con la esperanza de ver aparecer al joven licántropo.

-Rob... Tengo que... -dijo Angelica soltándose de Robbin.

-¿Ahora tu eres la que me deja a mi? -dijo Robbin sonriente-. ¿Que ha pasado?

-No lo se, por eso... ¿Quedamos para otro día?

-¿Salida a Hogsmeade?

-Me parece bien -dijo Angelica sonriente mientras miraba marchar a James seguido por Lily y ella seguida por Amos. ¿Amos? ¿Ese era Amos Diggory?

Se acerco a Sirius con rapidez.

-¿Qué pasa exactamente?

-¿Eh? -dijo Sirius mirándola-. No lo sé -mintió Sirius.

-Sirius.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Como si no nos conociéramos.

-Voy a terminar pensando que no -dijo Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Vale... Ahora si que no te entiendo.

-Tú estas ciega, ¿no?

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Angelica sin entender.

-¿Me preguntas por qué? AM... Mis mejores amigos acaban de irse, si no te importa yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Adiós.

Angelica suspiro.

-¡No se como puede seguir enamorado de ti! Con todas las cosas que le haces pasar -dijo Roxy mirándola con odio.

-¿Qué? ¿Me hablas de Sirius? -dijo Angelica asustada ante la idea de que Sirius siguiera enamorada de ella.

-Esta pava es tonta -dijo Roxy cogiendo a una Nadia desconsolada.

-¡Nunca más! -grito Nadia llorando en el hombro de Roxy.

-Ya paso, cariño, ya paso.

-¡Todos se han vuelto locos! -dijo Angelica.

-Yo no -dijo Aya sonriente.

-¡Aya! -exclamo Angelica feliz de ver a una persona en un estado ""normal"-. ¿Tú sabes que pasa?

-Yo se mas o menos algo, pero solo de Lily y James y... Ese otro chico, Amos.

-Cuenta -dijo Angelica.

-¿Sabias que Lily y James durmieron juntos?

-Si -dijo Angelica sonriendo.

-Es... Sorprendente.

-¡Osito! -dijo Ben cogiendo a Aya por la cintura. (N/A: ù.ú ¡Matemos a Ben! xD)

Aya se giro y lo beso dulcemente.

-Estoy hablando, Benny Poo.

-¿Donde te habías metido? -dijo Ben besando a la chica en el cuello.

-Hacia amigas que no tuvieran la mentalidad de una pulga.

-Nosotras ya somos tus amigas -dijo Angelica sonriente.

Aya se libero de Ben y abrazo a Angelica.

-¡No me hagas llorar! -dijo Aya abrazando mas fuerte a Angelica.

-Tontorrona.

-Últimamente me ignoras mucho, ¿lo sabias? -dijo Ben mirando a Aya.

-Tu tampoco me haces mucho caso -dijo Aya sacándole la lengua-. Vamos a buscar a Lily, creo que se iba a poner a llorar -añadió Aya arrastrando a Angelica.

-Adios... ¿Benny Poo? -dijo Angelica con sorna.

Aya rió.

-No hay tiempo que perder... Angie Poo.

-Oh, no a mi motes, no.

Aya rió.

-Si te queda genial.

-Lily -dijo Angelica al ver a la chica frente a ella.

Lily estaba pálida.

-Creo que lo he matado de verdad.

-¿Qué? -dijo Aya sin voz.

-Lo perseguí, lo obligue a que confesara y le eche algunas maldiciones y esas cosas, esta inconsciente o... Puede que... Muerto -Lily temblaba de arriba a abajo.

-¿Donde esta? -dijo Angelica preocupada.

-En la sala común.

Aya entrecerró los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa.

-¡Serás mentirosa!

-¡Aya! No ves que... -Lily y Aya reían a carcajada limpia-. Esta no os la perdono.

-Solo era una broma, sabía que por lo menos tu picarías.

-Me parece algo cruel -dijo Angelica fulminándola con la mirada.

-¡No es cruel!

-¿Le has hecho algo? -pregunto Aya interesada.

-¡Me ha cerrado la puerta en las narices! -dijo Lily indignada.

-¿En serio? -dijo Angelica alzando las cejas y dudando mucho que aquello fuese verdad.

-Claro que no, que se atreva...

-Hoy estas graciosilla, ¿eh? -dijo Aya.

-No estaba, así que he desistido, ya lo matare mas tarde -dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

Angelica se quedo pensativa.

-¿Por qué lo quieres matar?

-Es un ser repulsivo y egocéntrico, merece morir -dijo Lily sonriente.

Aya rió.

-¡Temed! Lily exterminara a todo lo que se le ponga por delante.

-¡Si!

-Creo que estáis borrachas -dijo Angelica negando con la cabeza.

-¡Anímate, Angie Poo! -dijo Aya cogiéndola por una brazo.

-¿Angie Poo?

-Genial, ¿no?

-Chachi -dijo Lily sonriente. (N/A: n.n (N/L: ¿Chachi? ¿Por qué tengo que decir "chachi"?) Yo digo chachi (N/L: ¬¬) XD)

-No puedo... Es que me preocupa Remus -contesto Angelica.

-Oh. ¿El caras largas? -pregunto Lily.

-¿Lo has visto?

-Si, parecía apunto de ponerse a llorar, me ha preocupado, pero me ha dicho que quería estar solo, así que he dejado que fuera a su habitación en paz.

-¿Qué le has hecho? -dijo Aya.

-Si, esa cara solo puede ser de culpabilidad.

-Es que... No sé -dijo Angelica mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-_Dragus Mortificus_ -dijo Lily-. ¿Qué tal con Rob? -pregunto la chica mientras entraba en la sala común.

-Chicas -dijo Aya desde el retrato.

-Pidele a McGonnigy que te cambie de casa o si no... Le hacemos un poco la pelota a Dumbly -dijo Angelica que se empezaba a sentir mucho mejor.

-¿Como me ha llamado, señorita Combs? -dijo una voz tras ella.

Angelica palideció y se giro lentamente.

-Hola, profesora.

McGonagall parpadeo.

-¿McGonnigy?

-Je... -dijo Angelica ruborizada-. ¿Podría cambiarla de casa? Por favor, profesora, si ella es toda una Gry, lo que pasa es que como su novio estaba en Raven... Pues...

-Si... Ella es toda una Gryffindor, estoy segura de que si le vuelven a poner el sombrero gritaría sin ninguna duda ¡Gryffindor! -dijo Lily apoyando a su amiga.

McGonagall las miro severamente.

-Creo que...

-¿Por favor? -dijeron ambas.

McGonagall miro con duda a las dos chicas, eran sus mejores alumnas y, ¿cómo les iba a negar algo así? Además era Aya Stern, una chica brillante, ella también creía que por primera vez el sombrero se había equivocado de casa. McGonagall suspiro y asintió.

-Hablare con el director.

-¡Gracias, profe! -dijo Angelica abrazándola.

-¡Es usted la mejor! -dijo Lily abrazándola también.

-¡Ya te digo! -dijo Aya abrazando al conjunto.

-Bueno, bueno... -dijo McGonagall cohibida.

Las chicas se apartaron y miraron a la profesora sonrientes.

-¿Puede dormir hoy aquí?

-No, no. Habrá que hablarlo primero con el director, luego... Ya veremos.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana -dijo Aya saliendo de la sala común seguida por la profesora.

-¿Hemos abrazado a McGonnigy? -dijo Lily aturdida.

-Si -dijo Angelica comenzando a reír.

Todavía se escuchaba la música del Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las once -dijo Lily mirando el reloj.

-Pero si... No hemos disfrutado nada del baile...

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

-Muajaja... -Lily miro extrañada a su amiga-. Lo siento ha sido... Un ataque.

-Comprendo.

Las dos chicas empezaron a bailar y a hacer el tonto, se reían al verse la una a la otra, ignorando que varios ojos las miraban con interés. Cuando ya estaban cansadas de hacer estupideces se sentaron frente al fuego.

-Yo no me siento en esa alfombra.

-Esta limpia.

-Soy alérgica. La gente de Gryffindor ya ha subido, yo me quito mi traje -dijo Angelica quitándose el traje de arriba y quedándose con la falda blanca y la blusa.

Lily hizo lo mismo y se acostaron sobre sus trajes.

-No crees que esto es... ¿Deprimente? -dijo Lily suspirando.

-¿El qué?

-Ser tan paletas que nos quedamos solas bailando en la sala común como si fuéramos imbéciles y estuviéramos borrachas.

-Es que yo creo que lo estamos -dijo Angelica divertida.

-No hemos probado ni una gota de alcohol.

-Y mira que bien nos lo hemos pasado.

-Porque estamos locas -le dijo Lily divertida.

Ambas rieron hasta que Lily se levanto de golpe y clavo sus ojos en las escaleras que daban a la habitación de los chicos, sorprendiendo a James, a Remus y a Sirius. Se acostó y sonrió.

-Sabia que no aguantarías sin hacerlo -le susurro Angelica.

-Es que quería ver la cara que ponían -dijo Lily sonriendo tontamente.

-¿Sabes que estamos en lo que antes era considerado ropa interior?

-Pues yo no considero que esto es ropa interior -dijo cogiendo la falda-, es lo que quieras menos ropa interior.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Al final no me has contado que tal con Robbin.

A Angelica le brillaron los ojos.

-Besitos y cita -dijo Angelica mientras Lily reía-. No te rías.

-Tus ojos parecen estrellas.

-¿Estrellas? Yo creo que parecen focos -dijo abriéndolos y cerrándolos.

-¡Angie! -dijo Lily divertida.

Se oyó un portazo y ambas miraron hacia arriba.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Lily mirando a Sirius y a James.

Sirius y James se miraban entre si.

-¡Los has vuelto a cortar! ¡Lil! -dijo Angelica levantándose y yendo hacia los chicos.

-No me gusta que nos espíen -dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa.

-Llevan ahí desde que hemos llegado.

-Ya... -dijo Lily riendo y acostándose en el sofá.

-¿Estáis borrachas?

-Borrachas de alcohol... Mm... No -dijo Angelica quedándose pensativa-. Creo que estamos borrachas de amor, ¿eh, Lil?

Lily rió tontamente.

-Si... Claro de amor. Que palabra más... -Lily se quedo en silencio y se levanto-. Ya me has cortado el rollo...

-Lil -dijo Angelica bajando de nuevo.

-¿Te corto yo ahora el rollo? -dijo Lily alzando una ceja y cogiendo su traje.

-Lo siento.

-Tu hermano me ha besado estando comprometido.

Angelica frunció el entrecejo.

-Vete directamente a la mierda -dijo Angelica cogiendo sus cosas.

-Creo que son raras... -dijo Sirius mirando el comportamiento de ambas.

-Si... MUY raras -dijo James.

-¡Te he oído, gusano! -dijo Lily mirando a James con odio.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Eso ya lo sé -dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Ella también a ti -dijo Angelica pinchando a Lily en el trasero para que se diera más prisa.

-Si... Angie, cuando en la próxima reencarnación yo sea él y él sea yo. No, espera, ¡ARG! ¡QUE ASCO! -dijo la pelirroja sacudiendo la cabeza.

James sonrió.

-No es mala idea.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Potter! -dijo Lily apuntándolo desde las escaleras con la varita.

-¡Subee! -dijo Angelica empujándola-. Yo creo que te gusta discutir con él.

-¿Y ahora lo descubres? -le dijo Sirius.

Lily entro en la habitación negando con la cabeza.

-Creo que un día se casaran y nos darán mucho niños pequeñitos -dijo Angelica con emoción.

-¡Angie! Deja de decir estupideces y ven aquí.

-¡Adiós!

-¿Has visto? Hace dos minutos como si estuvieran borrachas, después enfadadas y ahora tan normales como siempre -dijo Sirius levantándose.

-Para mí que tienen la regla -dijo James haciéndose el experto.

-¡No se me había ocurrido!

-Mi madre se pone así.

-Ah. Así que aquel día que estaba tan feliz de repente y toda enfurruñada después, ¿tenía la regla?

James lo fulmino con la mirada.

o.O.o

-¡Buenos, buenos, buenos, DIAAAAAS! -le grito Lily a Angelica y dejo caer el cubo lleno de miel.

Angelica se levanto de golpe al sentir algo pringoso cayendo sobre ella.

-¡AH! -grito la chica asustada-. ¡LILY EVANS! -dijo levantándose.

Lily corrió y se metió en la cama de Helen.

-Buenos días, Hey -dijo Lily sonriendo dulcemente.

-No te protegeré -dijo Helen soñolienta y empujando a Lily para que se bajara de su cama.

Lily cayó al suelo frente a Angelica.

-Buenos días, princesa -dijo Lily inocentemente.

-¡Te matare! -dijo Angelica persiguiendo a Lily.

Alguien toco la puerta y ambas se detuvieron y miraron hacia la puerta que se abría.

-¿Lil? -dijo Remus asomando la cabeza, se quedo algo sorprendido al ver la escena. Lily y Angelica como si las hubieran petrificado, ambas en pijama y Angelica con el pelo y el pijama lleno de una sustancia pringosa y asquerosa. (N/A: Remus puede subir a las habitaciones de las chicas porque es prefecto ù.u Ajum, ajum xD)

-Dime -dijo Lily sin moverse.

-Mejor te espero en la sala común. Es que Amos me ha pedido que te recordara...

-Si, ya sé...

-¿Os encontráis bien?

-¿Tu que crees? -dijo Angelica entre dientes-. Estoy llena de miel.

Remus sonrió.

-Estás muy guapa.

-Gracias... Ahora vete o no podré matar a Lily.

Remus cerró la puerta y río al oír los gritos de ambas.

-¡Serás...! -dijo Lily al notar que estaba llena de chocolate líquido-. ¡ANGELICA!

-¡Te la debía!

-¿Me la debías? ¿ME LA DEBIAS?

-¡NO! ¡LILIAN! -dijo Angelica quitándose y llenando el suelo de mermelada de frambuesa-. ¡Eres una cerda!

-Ahora sabes a miel y a mermelada.

-¡Pues tu vas a tener una HIPOTERMIA!

Sobre Lily cayo un balde de agua congelada.

-¡ANGELICA MARIEEEEEEEE!

Angelica salio corriendo de la habitación y un balde igual que el que ella acababa de tirarle a Lily, le cayó encima. Angelica bajo las escaleras y la miro desde la sala común.

-No te lo perdonare, ¡nunca!

En la sala común tan solo se encontraban Los Merodeadores que miraban la escena sin dar crédito. Ahora ambas se perseguían e intentaban tirarse cosas.

-Te tirare... -dijo Lily mirando lo que les rodeaba-. ¡A estos tres inútiles encima!

-¡No te atreverás!

-Sabes que si...

-¿Y luego nosotros somos los inmaduros? -dijo James mirando a Lily.

Lily se quedo quieta y miro a James.

-Tienes razón. Vamos, cielo -dijo Lily cogiendo a Angelica.

-Creo que la próxima vez podríamos usar cosas más asquerosas.

-¿Qué tienes en mente

-Ketchup... Mostaza... Mayonesa...

Lily rio.

-Si, y las sobras también, ¿no? ¡Angie, no seas cochina!

Angelica reía a carcajadas.

o.O.o

Lily bajo a los cinco minutos perfecta y Angelica tras ella canturreando algo.

-Buenos días -dijo Lily con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¿Como lo hacéis? -dijo Sirius mirando a ambas.

-¿El qué?

-Estar perfectas en cinco minutos.

-Fácil. No nos complicamos con capas y capas de maquillaje, ni nos pensamos demasiado que vamos a ponernos -dijo Angelica encogiéndose de hombros.

-Exacto -dijo Lily.

James sonrió.

-Me voy a buscar a Aya. Dile a mi hermano que lo quiero y que Amelié lamentablemente no. ¡Ah! Y dale otra bofetada de mi parte. ¡Gracias! -dijo Angelica saliendo por le retrato.

Lily asintió y echo a andar.

-Te acompaño -dijo James al ver las miradas de sus amigos.

Lily se giro y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Vale.

-¿Vale?

-Odio que hagas eso -dijo Lily negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-Siempre que te digo que si a algo que pensabas que iba a decir no, me repites y haces que me arrepienta.

-No lo haré más.

-Así mejor -dijo Lily dándole unos golpecitos en la mejilla.

-Oye...

-¡Ah! Quítame el hechizo, por favor.

-¿Qué hechizo?

-¿Tengo que recordarte las razones por las que debo abrirte un expediente?

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho aun?

-Porque me sirve para amenazarte -dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

James sonrió maliciosamente y miro a Lily a los ojos.

-Te quito el hechizo si me das un beso.

-¿Un beso? -Lily se quedo pensativa e hizo una mueca-. Como no sea en la mejilla...

-No, no.

-¿Tu quieres que vomite sobre ti?

James puso los ojos en blanco.

-Olvídalo.

-¡No! Yo quiero que me quites el hechizo. Odio que sepas todo lo que digo, ¡no tengo intimidad! -Lily iba delante de James, James la miraba de arriba a abajo intentando encontrar alguna imperfección. Lily lo miro de reojo y se ruborizo-. Si vuelves a mirarme una sola vez más, te decapito. ¡Parece que me quisieras comer con los ojos!

James carraspeo y miro al suelo, provocando una sonrisa tonta en el rostro de la chica.

-Creo que me voy a desayunar -dijo James adelantándola.

-¿No me ibas a acompañar? -dijo Lily.

-Deja que te vuelva a dar clase -dijo James dando media vuelta y quedándose peligrosamente cerca de ella.

Lily se ruborizo al tener tan cerca de ella a James.

-Er...

James miro extrañado a la pelirroja.

-¿Te has puesto nerviosa?

-¡No! -dijo Lily-. Si vuelves a acercarte tanto a mi, te hago caer desde la escoba en un partido.

-¿Por qué no me matas de una vez? -dijo James con enfado, le molestaban las continuas amenazas de la chica.

Lily se quedo sorprendida ante la pregunta del chico.

-Es que...

-¿Qué? Si me quieres matar, ¿por qué no lo haces?

-Tan solo son amenazas.

-Pues me empiezan a molestar -dijo James mirando a Lily a los ojos-. Te voy a ahogar en el lago, te voy a descuartizar, te voy a matar, te haré caer de la escoba, te decapito...

Lily esbozo una sonrisa al ver que el chico recordaba todas las amenazas que le había hecho.

-Las recuerdas todas -le interrumpió Lily que lo miraba como si estuviera enamorada de el.

-Si, es que con eso, ¿cómo pretendes que tenga más carácter? ¡Si me das miedo!

Lily dio un paso al frente y abrazo al chico. Lo había vuelto a hacer, había vuelto a abrazar a James, pero esta vez sabía perfectamente porque lo hacía, no era la confusión de aquel primer abrazo. (N/A: ¬¬ Ni que fuera un beso...)

o.O.o

James estaba lleno de confusión. ¿Lo estaba abrazando? ¿Otra vez? A caso...

-¡Lii! -Lily se separo un poco de James y miro al chico que la llamaba-. Perdón, perdón. ¡Vosotros seguid con lo vuestro!

Lily lo miro divertida.

-No podemos seguir algo que no hemos empezado.

Ahora si que James no entendía nada, la miraba perplejo.

-¡Vais por buen camino! -dijo Amos sonriente.

-No quiero tener a un amigo que me diga que... -Lily lo miro y después hizo una mueca-. ¡Por favor!

James miro a Lily, después miro donde tenía Lily los brazos y luego como se comportaba la joven. Todavía no se había separado del chico y no parecía que tuviera la menor intención.

-Tienes que despedirte de Chris -dijo Amos.

-Que horror... Solo tengo que pegarle de parte de toda su familia -dijo Lily suspirando, se giro y miro a James-. Un placer hablar contigo -le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Vamos, Amos -dijo soltando a James y tirando a de Amos.

-¿Le... Has... Dado un beso? Dame un pellizco -dijo abrazando a la chica.

Lily lo miro dudando.

-¿Qué?

-Le acabas de dar un beso en la mejilla, ¿no es así?

-Creo que si... -dijo Lily como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Tu nunca muestras ni una pizca de cariño por el.

-¿Y qué? -dijo Lily divertida, se giro y vio que James seguía sin moverse-. ¿Quieres decirle algo?

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tu?

-Porque quizás entra en un coma -dijo Lily frunciendo el entrecejo.

Amos anduvo hasta James y lo zarandeo un poco.

-Solo ha sido un beso.

James fue sonriendo lentamente.

-¡Me ha dado un beso! Me ha dado un BESO -dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si... -dijo Amos mirando con preocupación a James.

James salio corriendo en dirección contraria.

-¡No te olvides del hechizo! -le grito Lily.

James se paro en seco y se giro.

-¿Hechizo?

-Si no me lo quitas, esta vez si que te mato -dijo Lily sonriendo con malicia.

-Ya... Bueno, pero me has besado.

-Te he besado en la mejilla.

-Pero lo has hecho.

-Creo que lo mejor hubiera sido no hacerlo -dijo Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco y llevándose a Amos con ella.

-Te gusta -dijo Amos divertido.

-¿Has donado tu cerebro?

Amos sonrió.

-Te gusta.

-¡Que no! Que manía con que me gusta, solo le gusto yo a el... YO, Lily Evans a ÉL, James Potter. No al revés.

Amos rió.

-Pero te gusta.

Lily suspiro y decidió seguirle la corriente.

o.O.o

James abrazo a Angelica.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Me ha dado un beso!

-¿Quién? -dijo Angelica que no entendía nada.

-¡Lily!

Angelica y Aya rieron.

-Si... Claro. Ya paso, ¿eh? -dijo Aya dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

-Adiós, James.

-Pero ella lo ha hecho.

-Cuando se entere de que vas diciendo eso por el colegio, te castrara. -dijo Angelica con sorna.

-Muy bien, no me creáis. Id y preguntadle.

-Te entendemos, James. Te entendemos.

-¿Quién es esa? -dijo Aya alzando una ceja.

Angelica miro hacia el lugar que le señalaba Aya.

-Ese es Ben...

-¿Y quién es ella?

-Es... Una chica de Hufflepuff, Natalie Stone.

-Bueno -dijo Aya bostezando-, creo que este es el momento en el que me convierto en una mas de la lista de ex de Ben.

-¿Cómo te lo puedes tomar tan bien?

-Yo sabía lo que había, tan solo sería temporal. ¿Sabes que ese chico va a tener problemas? Si se compromete, fatal, porque... No podía controlar sus enamoramientos y haría sufrir mucho a su pobre esposa...

Aya sintió como alguien la obligaba a darse la vuelta y la besaba dulcemente. Aya abrió mucho los ojos y miro al chico que la besaba, aquellos ojos azules grisáceos...

-¿Que te crees que haces? -dijo Aya separándose de Sirius y dándole una bofetada. (N/A: Jus, jus n.n)

Las chicas que perseguían a Sirius al darse cuenta de que solo era una manera de escapar de ellas, volvieron a por el. Sirius miro suplicante a Aya.

-Líbrame de ellas -le susurro.

Aya alzo las cejas y suspiro.

-Me arrepentiré toda la vida -se acerco a Sirius y lo beso de nuevo.

-¡Será lagarta!

Aya se aparto un poco de Sirius y miro con odio a la chica.

-¿A qué te arranco los ojos con un tenedor?

La chica, que sería de 3º miro con miedo a la morena y se llevo a sus amigas con ella.

-Quita tus manos de ella -dijo Ben entre dientes.

Aya se giro con tranquilidad y miro a Ben.

-Cari, solo le hacia un favor.

-¿Besándolo? ¿Qué clase de favor es ese?

Angelica miraba primero a Sirius y luego a Aya y finalmente a Ben y Natalie.

-Si... ¿Que clase de favor es ese, Black? -dijo Aya girándose.

-Pues... -Sirius estaba confundido.

-Me debes una. Y muy grande -dijo Aya esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Aya!

-¿Qué pasa, Benny Poo? ¿No me presentas a tu nuevo capricho?

Natalie miro con odio a Aya y después a Ben.

-Aya...

-Si, si lo sé... -dijo Aya con aburrimiento-. Eres fantástica, genial, bla, bla, bla... Yo también me lo he pasado bien contigo. ¡Qué disfrutes! Encantada, Natalie -cogió la mano de la rubia y la estrecho-. Libre de nuevo -Aya se llevo a Angelica. Nadie daba crédito a lo que oía y veía-. ¿Donde estará Lily?

-¡Aquí! -dijo la joven pelirroja frente a ellas-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Libre! -dijo Aya con una gran sonrisa.

Lily miro a Ben y a Natalie y comprendió parte de lo que había pasado.

-¿Y por qué Angie te mira como si estuvieras loca?

Aya miro a Angelica.

-Creo que el que besara a Sirius la ha dejado conmocionada.

-¿QUÉ TU HAS HECHO QUÉ? -dijo Lily.

-Era un favor... Esas chicas son muy pesadas -dijo Aya con normalidad.

-Si era una venganza...

-¡No! Yo no soy rencorosa, yo sabía que Ben tarde o temprano se enamoraría. Lo de Sirius no tiene nada que ver.

-No te gustara Sirius Black, ¿no?

-¿Por qué me iba a gustar?

-Me habías asustado -dijo Lily suspirando-. Tenemos suficiente con lo que siento yo y lo que siente Remus.

-¿Que pasa con Remus? -dijo Angelica.

-Creo que es un robot y la palabra que la enciende es Remus -dijo Lily mirando extrañada a su mejor amiga.

-Si... ¿Estáis liados? -dijo Aya que no había entendido nada.

-¡No! Yo no he dicho nada -dijo Lily echando a andar.

-¡Ah! ¿Has besado a James? -dijo Angelica.

Lily las miro sorprendidas.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?

-El.

-Ah, si. Es verdad.

-¿Filtro de amor? -dijo Angelica.

-¿Drogas? -dijo Aya.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa.

-Durante esta semana todos los días serán bonitos, y nadie me los va a dañar.

o.O.o

-... Potter y Evans... -Lily sintió como si le cayera un cubo de agua helada.

-A buena hora dije yo nada... -dijo Lily apoyando la cabeza en la mesa y tapándose con sus brazos.

-Hola -dijo James sonriendo.

-No me saludes, no me hables... Haz como que no existo.

-¿Y como pretendes que hagamos el ejercicio?

Lily se quito uno de los brazos y miro al chico.

-Con que le digas que lo hemos hecho se lo creerá -dijo Lily apoyando la barbilla sobre sus brazos.

-El otro día estabas muy simpática -dijo James después de cinco minutos de silencio.

-¿A si? ¿Yo o mi clon?

-¿Que es un clon?

Lily suspiro.

-No importa... Veamos -Lily miro el libro y leyó las instrucciones-. Hazte el muerto.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo que hacerte el boca a boca.

Lily al ver la reacción de James soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia? -pregunto el profesor alzando una ceja.

Lily sonrió inocentemente.

-Ya hemos terminado. Solo me reía de la cara que ha puesto el señor Potter.

-Reprima sus ataques de risa y léanse la lección siguiente.

El profesor dio media vuelta y Lily comenzó a imitarlo.

-Me he leído el libro entero, esta clase es lo mas aburrido del mundo -susurro Lily pasando las hojas de su libro con lentitud.

James miraba todavía miraba perplejo a Lily.

-¿Decías en serio lo del boca a boca?

Lily giro la cabeza y miro a James compadeciéndose de él.

-¿Y tu eres el gran bromista? -dijo Lily.

-Ya... Vale.

-¿Ves como nos podemos llevar bien?

-Si.

-Tan solo tienes que... Er... No se que es lo que haces exactamente... -Lily se quedo mirándole y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Te comportas de manera extraña.

-No.

-Quiero que me ayudes a entenderte, porque eres la persona más incomprensible que conozco.

Lily sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Y creo que eso es lo que te gusta de mí.

-¿Y yo soy el egocéntrico? -dijo James con ironía.

Lily noto que se sonrojaba un poco.

-Si.

-Ah... Por eso yo ya no digo nada sobre mi increíble atractivo, mi incomparable simpatía...

-Lo estas haciendo.

James esbozo una sonrisa.

-Porque eso es lo que te gusta de mi.

-A mi no me gusta nada de ti.

-¿Segura? -dijo James mientras el profesor daba por finalizada la clase.

-Eres tan creído que das miedo -dijo Lily levantándose y cogiendo sus cosas-. Si me gustara algo de ti, estaría casada con cierto animal gigante y asqueroso que se encuentra en el lago y viviendo con él, y creo que no hago ninguna de esas cosas.

-Quizá las hagas pronto.

-¿A si?

-Si. Cuando te des cuenta de que te rendiste a mis encantos desde hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Lily hizo una mueca y sonrió.

-Oh, claro. Y también me daré cuenta de que eres mi amor verdadero y mi príncipe azul y todas esas estupideces, ¿no?

-Tu no eres muy creyente del amor.

Lily lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Quien sabe.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! Tan juntos no. Que luego la dejas traumatizada -dijo Angelica poniéndose entre ambos y pisando a Lily a propósito en el pie.

-¡Ay! -dijo Lily quitando el pie-. ¿Qué haces?

-Salvarte la vida -murmuro Angelica.

-Ah. Adiós -dijo Lily con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba con Angelica.

-Creo que por fin dejará de ser tan testaruda y aceptará que esta enamorada de ti -dijo Sirius acercándose a James.

James sonrió con ironía.

-¿Realmente lo crees?

Sirius lo miro y rió.

-No. Creo que se trae algo entre manos y no es nada bueno.

-¿Por qué no podéis tener un poco de fe en Lil? -dijo Remus tras ellos. Sus amigos lo miraron-. Está bien no he dicho nada, Lily nunca sentirá nada por ti, ¿contento?

-Pues la verdad es que no -dijo James.

-No es muy normal que seas tan negativo...

-¿Y cómo va a ser positivo con esa fiera? Le intenta hablar y ella le amenaza con matarlo -dijo Sirius.

-¿Le has quitado ya el hechizo? -dijo Remus ignorando el comentario de Sirius.

-No.

-Pues veamos si de verdad te la va a jugar o no.

o.O.o

-¿Y por qué se supone que me has salvado la vida?

-Conozco mejor a James que su propia madre. Un segundo más y te besa.

-¿A si? -dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos? -dijo Angelica que no se fiaba de su amiga.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Nada... Además no te lo puedo decir, tengo altavoces por todo mi cuerpo -dijo Lily suspirando.

-Así que si te traes algo entre manos.

Lily se encogió de hombros y se paro.

-¿Y por qué narices espero a que él me lo quite?

-Eso me pregunto yo -dijo Angelica cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos a la biblioteca -dijo empezando a andar con rapidez.

-¿Aya? –pregunto Angelica mirando con preocupación a Lily.

-Esta hablando con Dumbly.

-Pues...

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Te necesito para que me ayudes a encontrar el contra hechizo o me veré obligada a ir a ver a McGonnigy para que me lo quite, ¿lo has oído? ¡¡Te abriré el maldito expediente de una vez por todas! Y a tus amigos también, así que si no me lo dices tú, me lo dirán ellos. Tienes una hora para encontrarme, quitarme el hechizo e impedir que se lo diga a McGonagall.

-¿Con quién hablas?

-Con Potter -dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa.

-Ah... -dijo Angelica.

Lily entro a la biblioteca.

-¿Vas a cerrarla? –pregunto Lily a Pince.

-Echo a la gente porque van a dar la siete.

-¿Ya?

-Si... –contesto Pince algo desconcertada.

-Pero si acabamos de salir de Encantamientos.

-Hace ya más de una hora que salimos de Encantamientos –dijo Angelica suspirando.

-¿Qué? -dijo Lily que no daba crédito.

-Hemos ido primero a comer algo, luego a la habitación, hemos bajado con la intención de encontrar a Remus para que le gritaras un rato y ahora estamos en la biblioteca.

-Vaya, que rápido pasa el tiempo. ¿Podemos? Es algo muy urgente, Pince, por favor.

-Ya sabes que te puedes quedar cuando quieras.

Lily sonrió.

-Vamos, Angie. Tú busca en esa estantería, yo buscare en esta otra.

Angelica asintió.

-¿Que buscamos exactamente?

-¿Crees que existirá el libro Hechizos Estúpidos Para Adolescentes Enamorados?

Angelica rió.

-Si, claro. Míralo aquí esta -dijo Angelica.

-Ah, si, si. Ya lo veo.

-¿Os puedo ayudar? -pregunto la joven bibliotecaria.

-Si, claro. ¿Conoces el libro Hechizos Estúpidos Para Adolescentes Enamorados?

Pince se quedo pensativa.

-Si... Esta... -dijo Pince dirigiéndose hacia una estantería bastante alejada de donde se encontraban ellas.

-Era broma, Pince... -dijo Lily que no daba crédito.

-Pues si existe.

Lily y Angelica fueron tras ella curiosas. Pince cogió un libro y se lo entrego a Lily.

-Genial -dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa.

Dejo el libro sobre la mesa que estaba más cerca a ella y se sentó en la silla.

-Pince, ¿puedes saber quien ha cogido este libro?

-Puede que hayan cogido el libro, pero también puede que no lo hayan sacado de la biblioteca en ese caso si que no tengo ni idea.

-Bueno... No importa.

Pince murmuro algo y un pergamino apareció de la nada.

-¿Os dice algo Prongs? -dijo Pince leyendo la lista.

Angelica y Lily se miraron entre si.

-¡Potter! -dijeron las dos al unísono.

-Tiene que estar aquí. Esta vez si que no te libras, esta vez, te juro por mi gato que te meto en el lago.

-¿James Potter? -dijo Pince sonriendo.

-Si... -dijo Lily esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, de repente el libro se cerro, se abrió de nuevo y comenzó a pasar las paginas solas con mucha rapidez hasta que se paro en seco en la mitad del libro-. Eureka... -exclamo Lily con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Qué le has hecho al libro? -dijo Pince al ver lo que acababa de pasar.

-Nada -dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa, leyó lo que ponía en la hoja y miro a Angelica-. ¿Tenemos colas de ratón?

-Creo que si -dijo Angelica quedándose pensativa.

-Entonces esto será mucho más fácil de lo que creía. Ahora comienza mi plan.

-Se ha vuelto loca... –dijo Pince mirando a la pelirroja con preocupación.

-Si... –contesto Angelica.

Ambas chicas salieron de la biblioteca y se encontraron con un Aya eufórica.

-¡Ya soy toda una Gryffindor! -dijo abrazando a ambas.

Las chicas miraron el nuevo uniforme de Aya.

-Ahora nos ayudaras con mi plan.

-¿Qué plan? -dijo Aya.

-Ya se como quitarme el maldito hechizo.

-¿Y...?

-Estaba cansado de que solo fueran amenazas, pues ahora se cumplirán -dijo Lily entrando en la sala común seguida de las dos chicas, Angelica la miraba con temor y Aya con ilusión.

-¿Lo descuartizaremos?

-No.

-¿No lo vas a matar?

-No.

-Entonces, no se que piensas hacer -dijo Aya desilusionada.

-Piensa... Pero, no lo digas, todavía nos escucha.

Las tres chicas entraron en la habitación.

-Veo que ya te has acomodado -dijo Angelica mirando hacia la cama que antes estaba vacía.

-¡Si! Os tengo que enseñar las fotos de Halloween.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra -dijo Lily sacando un caldero del baño-. Los ingredientes, por favor.

Angelica fue hacia su baño y salio llena de botellitas y frascos. Lily comenzó a verterlo todo en el caldero y murmuro lo que tenia escrito en un pergamino. Se oyó un pequeño "PUM" y después una nubecilla de humo salio de la mano de Lily.

-¿Lo tenias en la mano? -dijo Angelica mirándolo.

-Claro... ¿Donde si no me lo iba a poner? ¿En el trasero?

-Puede -dijo Aya sonriente.

-Bien, hagamos una prueba. ¿Cómo se llama Potter? -dijo Lily mirando a Angelica.

Angelica sonrió y Aya rió.

-James.

-Ah, si... James, por favor, ven... Te necesito -dijo Lily dramatizándolo mucho.

-¿Y ahora qué? -dijo Aya.

-Esperar si viene.

-¿Y cómo crees que va a subir las escaleras?

-Bueno, entonces bajare a la sala común.

Las chicas bajaron a la sala común y después de esperar durante 5 minutos.

-Dudo mucho que aunque estuviera activado viniera.

-Tienes razón. Será estúpido, el muy imbécil.

Tres chicos entraban en ese momento a la sala común. Lily sonrió.

-¿Cómo has conseguido el contra hechizo? -James estaba de muy mal humor.

Lily sonrió con felicidad.

-Ahora, no quiero ni que tu -dijo Lily señalando a Sirius-, ni que tu -señalando a Remus-, os metáis en esto. Solo por hoy, ¿vale?

Los dos chicos la miraron con dudas.

-Responde -dijo James con impaciencia.

-No... -Lily esbozo una sonrisa llena de malicia-._ ¡Pretificus Totalus!_

Sirius intento impedirlo.

-_¡Impedimenta! ¡Silencius!_ -dijo Aya dejando a Sirius un poco aturdido y sin voz-. _¡Accio Varita!_ -dijo señalando a las varitas de los tres chicos.

-Y si tú te atreves a hacer algo correrás la misma suerte que James -dijo Angelica apuntando a Remus con su varita-. Vía libre, Lils.

-Gracias chicas -dijo Lily y con un ágil movimiento de varita James quedo suspendido en el aire-. Por fin cumpliré mi promesa, Potter. Solo que, tranquilo no te voy a matar.

o.O.o

Lily llego a la orilla del lago con James frente a ella, las piernas del chico ya estaban completamente sumergidas.

-¿Hace frío? -dijo Lily divertida.

James notaba que el hechizo comenzaba a disminuir y las piernas podía moverlas, eso si antes no se congelaban debido al frío. Lily esbozo una gran sonrisa y dejo caer al chico al agua. Se oyó un grito.

-¡ESO NO HA TENIDO GRACIA! -grito James Potter desde una de las partes más profundas del lago.

Lily rió.

-¿No? ¿No te ha hecho gracia? Yo creo que si la ha tenido. Además has sido tú el que me ha dado la idea.

James comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla. Lily se temió lo que seguía y comenzó a andar hacia al castillo.

-¡OH, NO! LILY EVANS, TE QUEDAS DONDE ESTAS.

-¿Y tu me lo vas a impedir? -dijo Lily andando mas deprisa y sonriendo. James estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarla.

-Si... -le susurro James al oído.

Lily dio un brinco y miro al joven. Estaba completamente mojado, el estomago de Lily se encogió y sintió una sensación muy extraña... La sensación de estar enamorada y tener mariposas en la tripa. Estaba tremendamente guapo, así mojado de pies a cabeza. (º¬º)

-Tus gafas... -dijo Lily con una sonrisa tonta.

-Creo que las dejare aquí con mis zapatos y tu chaqueta.

-¿Por qué mi chaqueta? -Lily sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

James sonrió.

-Ya lo sabes -dijo James cogiéndola en brazos.

-¡NO! -Lily comenzó a moverse.

-Ya es hora de que yo también tenga un poco de diversión.

-Tu forma de ver la diversión y la mía son muy diferentes -dijo Lily entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡No seas mal pensada!

James dejo caer a Lily al agua, pero Lily fue más rápida y se agarro a él, provocando que cayeran ambos al agua. Lily grito y casi dejo sordo a James.

-¡ESTA... CONGELADA!

-Divertido, ¿eh? -dijo James con una sonrisa.

-¡No! -dijo Lily andando hacia la orilla.

James negó con la cabeza.

-Aquí no se acaba la diversión... -dijo James tirando de ella hacía atrás.

-Tienes razón -Lily se giro, puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de James y lo impulso hacia abajo-. ¡Ahora si te ahogare!

James se libró de las manos de Lily y subió a la superficie.

-¿Quieres jugar a eso? -James hizo lo mismo que le había hecho Lily, pero a los segundos la soltó.

-No, yo quiero matarte -dijo Lily entrecortadamente.

Angelica, Aya, Remus y Sirius los observaban desde la orilla.

-¿Cómo creéis que se llamaran los niños? -dijo Angelica.

-Pues... -dijo Sirius.

-No se me ocurre ningún nombre –dijo Aya pensativa.

Lily miro hacia la orilla y le dio una patada a James para librarse de el.

-¡Mi salvación! -las chicas negaron con la cabeza y desaparecieron, al igual que los chicos-. ¡Maldición! Que manía os ha dado a todos por apareceros.

-Eso ha dolido -dijo James tirándose sobre ella y haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡No! Cosquillas, ¡no! -dijo Lily riendo e intentando librarse de nuevo de el-. Estoy tragando agua.

James sonrió y paro. Estaban tan cerca que James podía ver los colores que se combinaban con el verde en los ojos de Lily.

-Tienes un poco de amarillo -dijo James acercándose más a ella.

-Y tu tienes... –Lily se sorprendió a si misma colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James, sintió las manos del joven buscador en su cintura, y como si de una atracción de imanes se tratase sus bocas…

-¡James Potter y Lily Evans! ¡¿Qué diablos creen que hacen!

Ambos miraron hacia la orilla, la profesora McGonagall los miraba echa una furia. Lily empezó a nadar hacía la orilla seguida por James.

-Lo siento... -Lily tosió.

-Lo que me faltaba, que ahora se pusiera enferma -dijo McGonagall.

Lily miro su ropa y su pelo, todo estaba seco y limpio, pero ella seguía congelada. McGonagall le puso el abrigo sobre los hombros, espero a James e hizo lo mismo que con Lily. Ambos tiritaban aunque estaban completamente secos.

-Perdón... -susurro James.

-Espero que no sea usted el culpable -dijo McGonagall mirando a James.

-Pues... -dijo James mirando a Lily de reojo.

-He sido yo -dijo Lily.

-Sabe que eso le podría quitar su puesto de prefecta, ¿no? -Lily asintió.

-¿Esta buena el agua? -dijo Dumbledore divertido.

-Esta congelada, director -dijo Lily que temblaba de arriba a abajo.

-Entonces, ¿que hacían hay los dos?

Lily y James se miraron.

-Pues... -comenzó Lily con nerviosismo. ¿Qué excusa le daba ahora al director?

Dumbledore sonrió al ver a la joven tan nerviosa.

-No importa -McGonagall lo miro con reproche-, pero están castigados. Deberán limpiar todos los baños del colegio.

-¿Que? -dijo Lily-. Eso es... ¡Ew! -dijo Lily sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No haberse metido al lago.

-Está bien -dijo Lily resignada-. ¿Me puedo ir?

Dumbledore asintió y Lily echo a andar.

-Juntos otra vez -dijo James alcanzándola.

Lily lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No me lo recuerdes, Potter -dijo Lily de mal humor.

-¿Qué les pasaba a mis ojos?

Lily se ruborizo y miro al suelo.

-Nada.

-Ya... -James miro como la joven todavía temblaba por el frío, la rodeo con un brazo y la atrajo hacia el.

-Suéltame... -dijo Lily casi sin voz.

-Tienes frío, no te voy a soltar.

Lily se quedo en silencio y continuó avanzando pegada a James. Aquello le recordó al día antes de venir a Hogwarts, Aya, Ben y como James la había consolado, esbozo una sonrisa al recordar todo aquello.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

Lily alzo la cabeza y miro al chico.

-¿No puedo sonreír?

-Claro... Pero sería mas normal, por tu parte, que fueras con el entrecejo fruncido y murmurando maldiciones contra mi -dijo James.

-Es que... ¿Recuerdas lo que paso el día antes de que vinieras a Hogwarts? -James asintió. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?-. Pues... Esto me ha recordado aquello.

-¿Y has sonreído? Interesante.

-¡No te pienses nada raro! Que nos conocemos, Potter.

-Yo no pienso nada raro.

-¿Qué estas pensando?

-Que eres preciosa.

-Mentiroso -dijo Lily intentando ocultar que se había ruborizado.

-¿Realmente no crees que este pensando eso? -dijo James mirándola con dulzura.

Lily no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

-Olvídame, Potter -dijo Lily soltándose de James y entrando en la sala común.

James negó con la cabeza. ¿Que hacía mal?

¡Buf! Hola y lamento mucho el retraso, pero… Poner este capitulo a punto me ha llevado siglos T.T Además de que es el más largo que he escrito jamás y que ya os podéis ir haciendo a la idea de que será el más largo que veáis xD Tenía hasta planteado partirlo en dos, porque me parecía excesivo o.o ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, porque es uno de los que más me gustan n.n Eso sí, no me matéis porque haya aparecido Minnie en el momento menos oportuno xDD

Lo de Aya y Ben estaba cantado desde el principio del fic, ¿eh? Ò.ó xDDD Conmigo diciendo que ojalá se pudriese en el infierno, no era de extrañar… ù.úU ¿Y lo de Aya y Sirius? ¡Jap! ¿Quién se lo esperaba? xDD La verdad es que ni yo, simplemente salió así… (Pero en mi opinión son adorables n.n xD)

Remus/Angelica/Robbin/Roxy, y me pregunto yo que trauma tendrá Angie con las "r" xDD ¡Menudo cuarteto! Pff… Vamos a tirar de estos dos últimos personajes más que del chicle Boomer, y mira que se estira, ¿eh? xD Pero tranquilas, algo ocurrirá entre Ang y Ree antes de que os desesperéis porque le doy más vueltas a todo que un tiovivo n.n

Preguntita del cap xD Me gusta este apartado… ¿A dónde se fue Lily con tanta prisa después de amenazar a James? (Más o menos principio del cap) ¿Y quién es Arianne? Jus, eso y mucho más en próximos caps (que bien me ha quedado)

Bue… Dejo de dar información extra y contesto a los reviews ò.ó (¡GRACIAS! T.T):

**Elisaevans**: Así esta mejor, no pillándole manía a Roxy antes de tiempo xD (Luego dejaré que le pilles toda la manía que quieras, pero todavía no) ù.ú xD She, a mí también me da pena que se acaben las clases (snif)… Habrá que encontrar otra forma para que estén sin discutir xD Aunque hace un ratito estaban muy bien, ¿a qué si? n.n xD Bue, besukos y gracias por el review! n.n

**VeriBlackPotter**: Aix… Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste n..n Y como ya ves Lily comienza a medio reconocer, bueno que medio lo reconoce por completo, aunque solo sea para ella misma, le costará un poco más admitirlo delante de sus amigas y delante de James ya ni te cuento xD Que va, que va… James no es tan tonto, ya se dará cuenta xD Bueno puede que besos furtivos, no, pero acercamientos, sí… Para los besos furtivos hay que esperar solo un poquito más ;) Besukos mil y cuídate!

**Keikleen**: Hola de nuevo! xD Tienes razón, esta Lily… ¡Le hace hacer unas cosas al pobre Remus! De todas formas James ignoró de mala manera a Nadia xD Sobre las promesas de casarse con cierto animal asqueroso y gigante que vive en el mar xD… Es que Lily dice las cosas sin pensar (¬¬), bueno puede que sí, pero como comprenderás que la besase James fue… ¿Cómo decirlo? Le reveló muchas cosas o.o … ¿12 capitulos en una tarde? ¿Hay cursos de eso? O..o ¡Y yo sin saberlo! xDD Ya me informaré, porque eso puede ser muy útil…

Te entiendo, a mi tampoco me compran ya libros, por eso recurro a fan fiction n.n ¡Tienes toda la razón! Mi queridísimo profesor y director no es un personaje extra, no sé como pudo colarse entre los nombres de los extras… Que despiste xDDD De la lista de fics que me dejaste, solo no me he leído uno, el cual tengo pendiente, "La Profecía", espero encontrar tiempo y poder leer T.T Tranquila, no eres la única mala en cuanto a los reviews, yo misma solo dejo review alguna que otra vez, si no me da mucha pereza (soy la pereza en persona xD) y además, nunca sé que poner… v.vU Bueno, yo tampoco es que tenga mucho misterio… Tengo 14 años, próximamente 15 (wala, que mayor o.o xD) y soy española n.n Y ahora es mi turno de despedirme, besukos, muchas gracias por tus reviews me encanta leerlos y hasta el próximo capitulo! n.n

Rai-potter: Sip, yo también creo que Lily debería subirse a la mesa de profesores y declararle su amor (o.o ¿te lo imaginas?) xDDD No es mala idea… Jum… xD Puf, no sabes tu las ganas que me dan a mí de cambiar el nombre de Lily por el mío muchas veces… xDDD (De ilusiones se vive, ¿no?) Nada más en el final de este cap, cuando sale todo mojado… Buf… xD ¡Sip! A parte de que fuiste la única que me respondió a la pregunta (muchas gracias), la acertaste n.n Y a la otra también la he contestado en este cap… ¡Exacto! James es el UNICO que puede comportarse así con Lily ¬¬ Jum, ¿de qué va Chris tocando lo que no es suyo? xD Amos es adorable, o por lo menos desde mi punto de vista de escritora xD (Viva Green Day o…….o!) Bsks y cuídate muchoooo!

Y ahora el adelanto que casi se me olvida xD. La canción es Don't Know How de Joss Stone y la próxima será Cuando te enamoras (uy… ¿qué pasará?)

_-Tú no te vas a ninguna parte -le dijo James-. No hasta que me aclaréis lo que he visto._

_-¿No puedes tener un poco de imaginación? -le pregunto Angelica._

_-Esto es... -dijo James desconcertado._

_-¿Qué es, Potter? ¿Meter las narices donde no te llaman? -dijo Lily._

_-Harry Potter... -susurro Lily mirando a las baldosas del baño._

_-¿Y te gusta tirarle los tejos a la amiga de tu novia?_


	9. Cuando Te Enamoras

Realmente no sé porque pongo esto solo cuando me da la gana xD Creo que generalmente se me olvida y eso… v.vU Sabéis a la perfección que nada, a excepción de Aya, Angelica, Roxy, Robbin, Ben..., es mío, así que nada, solo me queda ahorrar para comprarle a JK los personajes T.T xD

o.O.o

**Capitulo 9 - Cuando Te Enamoras**

Lily entro en la sala común.

-Algo me dice que han discutido -dijo Angelica mirando a Lily-. Hola.

Lily la fulmino con la mirada y subió a las habitaciones. Angelica y Aya subieron tras ellas en el momento en el que James entraba en la sala común.

-No os pienso perdonar esto en la vida... -dijo Lily cerrándoles la puerta en las narices.

Helen la miro.

-Er... -comenzó la castaña.

Lily se giro y miro a Helen.

-No estoy de humor, lo siento, Hey -dijo Lily encerrándose en el baño.

o.O.o

Lily se miro en el espejo del baño y vio como sus ojos se iban llenando con rapidez de lágrimas. ¿Estaba en realidad sintiendo algo por un ser como James Potter?

-Lil -dijo la voz de Angelica al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué?

Angelica miro a Aya.

-Cariño, ¿estas llorando?

-¡No!

No. No podía estar pasando, había caído como una tonta... Había vuelto a caer. Ya había pasado una vez, no podía creer que fuera tan tonta para tropezar por segunda vez con la misma piedra. Lily se dejo caer y se apoyo en la pared. Hacía días que aquella teoría le rondaba por la cabeza, hacía días que se acostaba pensando en Potter y se levantaba pensando en él.

-¡Maldita sea, Potter! ¡SAL DE MI CABEZA! -dijo Lily tapándose la cabeza con los brazos y empezando a llorar.

Las tres chicas observaron a la pelirroja echa un ovillo llorando.

-Oh. Oh -dijo Angelica.

-Nunca quise presionarla -dijo Aya que no daba crédito.

-Creo que me voy a ir.

Angelica se giro y apunto a Helen con la varita.

-No me voy a arriesgar a que lo cuentes -dijo Angelica y le borro la memoria.

-Pero... -dijo Aya.

-Tus amigas te esperan, Hey -dijo Angelica echándola de la habitación.

-Vale... -dijo Helen algo despistada.

-Esto no saldrá de aquí, ¿entendido?

Aya asintió.

-Pero si él esta colado por ella, ¿por qué no?

Angelica fulmino a Aya con la mirada.

-Lils... -dijo Angelica acercándose a ella.

Lily la miro.

-¿Que he hecho? -dijo Lily abrazando a su amiga y volviendo a llorar.

-Te casaremos con el calamar, tranquila -dijo Angelica esbozando una sonrisa.

Lily rió.

-Y estarás casada en secreto, porque si Potter se entera sabrá que es lo que pasa -dijo Aya sentándose junto a ellas.

-Gracias, chicas -dijo abrazando a ambas-. Pero estoy bien.

Lily se levanto de golpe y salio del baño.

-Lil...

-Mañana tengo que limpiar los baños, es asqueroso -dijo Lily haciendo una mueca.

-¿Que tienes que limpiar los baños? -pregunto Angelica.

-Si... Por la gracia de Potter.

-¿Qué gracia?

-La de meterme en el lago.

-Er...

-Si se hubiera guardado sus ganas de venganza ahora yo no estaría castigada, ni me habría echado a llorar.

Aya la miro sin entender.

-¿Te has enamorado en 2 minutos?

Lily la fulmino con la mirada.

-Yo no me he enamorado.

-Claro, claro -dijo la morena llevándole la corriente-. Primer síntoma, negación -le dijo Aya a Angelica.

Angelica asintió y Lily suspiro.

-Conspirad contra mi si queréis, yo se muy bien que no siento nada por ese imbécil.

Angelica y Aya la miraron.

-Acabas de... -comenzó Angelica.

-¿De qué? -dijo Lily.

-De ponerte a llorar porque te has dado cuenta de que quieres a ese bombón -dijo Aya.

-¿Llorar? -dijo Lily-. ¿Querer? ¿Quién es el supuesto bombón?

-Vale, hagamos como que no ha pasado. ¡Que divertido!

Angelica entre cerro los ojos y se levanto.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Y yo -dijo Aya saliendo tras ella.

-Pues adiós -dijo Lily de mal humor.

Lily anduvo por la habitación hasta que el corcho con fotos de Aya llamo su atención. Había muchísimas fotos, pero una llamo su atención en particular. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de sacar esa foto? Era del baile. James estaba muy guapo. ¡NO! No podía pensar eso. Él era... Lily cogió la foto y la observo durante un rato. Después la dejo sobre la cama de Aya y se recostó en su cama, cogió su almohada y la apretó contra ella para evitar volver a llorar...

o.O.o

-He quedado con Ben. Me voy -dijo Aya saliendo de la sala común.

Angelica la miro sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que has quedado con Ben?

-Para hablar. No se... Me ha dicho que tenía que hablar conmigo.

-Vuelve pronto, ¿eh?

Aya se giro y sonrió antes de desaparecer tras el cuadro.

-¿Aburrida? -dijo Sirius sentándose junto a Angelica.

-Pues... Un poco -dijo Angelica sonriéndole-. ¿Me ayudas a divertirme?

-¿Y qué se te ocurre?

-No lo sé... ¿Qué se te ocurre a ti? -dijo Angelica acercándose mas a él.

-Muchas formas -dijo Sirius besándola dulcemente. (N/A: ¡Jus! n.n)

Angelica le devolvió el beso. James alzo una ceja.

-Er... -Los dos chicos se separaron y miraron a James-. ¿Qué acabo de ver?

-Nada -dijo Sirius con una inocente sonrisa-. ¿A qué si?

-No, no. ¿Qué acabo de ver?

-No seas pesado, Prongs.

Angelica estaba completamente ruborizada.

-Yo creo que... -comenzó la chica.

-Tú no te vas a ninguna parte -le dijo James-. No hasta que me aclaréis lo que he visto.

-¿No puedes tener un poco de imaginación? -le pregunto Angelica.

-¿Estáis juntos? -dijo James primero mirando a Angelica y después fulminando con la mirada a Sirius.

-Bien. Parece mentira que lo hayas pensado tu solito.

-No me esperaba esto de ti -dijo James subiendo a las habitaciones de chicos.

-¿De quién no se lo esperaba? -dijo Angelica mirando a Sirius.

-De mi...

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada.

-¿Hay algo que no sepa?

-No.

-Sirius -Sirius dudo y miro a la chimenea-. Vale. ¿Qué es?

-No te lo voy a decir.

-¿Qué? -dijo Angelica incrédula-. No me lo vas a decir. A eso se le llama confianza.

-Angie... No es algo que te lo tenga que contar yo... -dijo Sirius incomodo.

Angelica alzo una ceja.

-¿Y entonces quién?

-Alguien.

-Ah. Yo ya pensaba que algo.

-Quizás con esto se atreva a decírtelo. No espera con esto solo se lo guardara más, que listo eres Sirius -dijo Sirius dando media vuelta.

-¡Sirius!

-Te quiero Angelica, pero no soy el único -dijo el chico saliendo de la sala común.

Angelica lo miro salir y se sentó en el sofá. Ahora necesitaba a Remus, pero claro él no estaba. Últimamente nunca estaba... Angelica suspiro allí estaba ella de nuevo con Sirius Black.

_**- Flash Back -**_

Angelica bajo las escaleras del 3º piso con rapidez, pero un brazo se interpuso en su camino.

-Hola, AM -dijo Sirius.

-Pero si es Sirius Black -dijo Angelica con ironía.

-Lo que ha pasado esta mañana...

-¿Lo de Aya?

-Si. Yo lo siento...

-¿Y por qué me pides perdón a mi? -dijo Angelica extrañada.

-Porque... No lo sé -dijo Sirius confundido.

-Le tendrías que pedir perdón a Aya.

-Claro...

Angelica sonrió, se dejo llevar por un impulso y lo beso. Sirius le devolvió el beso y puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Angelica rodeo el cuello de Sirius con sus brazos y lo pego a ella con fuerza.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba de nuevo en la habitación del merodeador.

-Sirius... -dijo Angelica recogiendo su ropa del suelo.

Sirius entreabrió los ojos y miro sorprendido a Angelica.

-¿Qué...?

-No lo se -dijo Angelica poniéndose el jersey-. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya...

Sirius cogió sus calzoncillos y se los puso.

-Angie -Angelica lo miro desde la puerta-. ¿Quieres volver?

-¿Volver a donde?

-Volver a intentarlo.

-Ya lo intentamos una vez y no funciono. Solo era atracción física y una pareja no se basa en el sexo -dijo Angelica suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

-Solo una vez más, si vemos que no funciona...

Angelica se mordió el labio inferior y alzo la cabeza.

-Está bien -dijo esbozando una sonrisa y abrazando a Sirius.

-Bien...

_**- Fin del Flash Back -**_

-Despiértala -dijo Remus de mal humor.

-Despiértala tú.

-Despiértala tú que para algo eres su novio -dijo el licántropo con resentimiento.

-Moony...

-No, Sirius, esta vez no te lo voy a perdonar -dijo Remus dando media vuelta.

James miraba a Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Tu también te vas a enfadar conmigo?

-Simplemente me parece que lo que estas haciendo no es más que un simple capricho y que acabas de perder a uno de tus mejores amigos por eso. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

-No soy egoísta.

-¿A no? ¿Acaso pensaste en Remus cuando le dijiste a Angelica que volvierais? ¿Acaso has pensando en alguien que no seas tú en tu vida?

-Claro que si –contesto Sirius ofendido.

-Lo dudo mucho.

Angelica entreabrió los ojos y miro a los dos chicos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Buenas noches, Angie -dijo James dando media vuelta y subiendo las escaleras.

-No, James, espera, quiero hablar contigo -James la miro desde la escalera-. Es sobre Lily.

La cara de James cambio por completo y bajo.

-Entonces, el que se va soy yo, buenas noches -dijo Sirius dándole un dulce beso en los labios a Angelica y subió hacia las habitaciones.

-¿Qué pasa con Lily?

-En realidad nada.

-No se porque me lo esperaba -dijo James con ironía.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con Sirius?

-No pasa nada.

-Ya y yo me chupo el dedo.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

-Sirius, Robbin, Sirius. Curioso -dijo James rompiendo el hielo. (N/A: XD ¡James te has comido a la mitad de los chicos! Entre Sirius y Robbin han pasado muchos, ¿lo sabías? (N/J: ù.ú Tú eres la que escribe, a mí no me digas nada))

-Lo de Robbin solo fue...

-¿Una cita que nunca llego a pasar?

-Algo así.

-¿De verdad sigues enamorada de Sirius?

Angelica no supo que responder.

-Pues... No lo se... Es como...

El cuadro se abrió dejando ver una figura que entraba con lentitud. Ambos la miraron, pero antes de terminar de subir las escaleras se dejo caer y comenzó a sollozar.

Angelica se puso en pie y ando hasta la chica que lloraba recostada en la pared.

-¿Estas...? ¡Aya! -dijo Angelica arrodillándose junto a la chica.

Aya alzo la cabeza al oír su nombre y al ver a Angelica se limpio las lágrimas. (N/A: Cada vez estoy más segura de que Ben no se la merece, pero… u.u)

-¿Te has quedado esperándome?

-Aya... ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada -dijo Aya esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Aya...

-Me muero de sueño, ¿vamos? Sino estas haciendo nada importante... -dijo al ver a James.

-Yo también tengo sueño, subamos. Adiós, James.

Las dos chicas entraron en la habitación y vieron como Helen y Lily dormían apaciguadamente.

-¿Quién ha quemado algo en mi cama? -dijo Aya al ver la ceniza encima de su cama.

-¿Te falta algo?

Aya miro hacia el corcho con fotos.

-Pues... -Aya miro a Lily y cerro los ojos-. No.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, claro...

-¿Quieres hablar?

-Estoy bien, gracias, Angie -dijo Aya metiéndose en la cama.

-Como quieras.

o.O.o

Lily se despertó, tenia los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón le latía con mucha fuerza.

-Tranquila, Lily... -se dijo la pelirroja a si misma, pero antes de lo que se esperaba se volvió a oír ese ruido seco que la había despertado.

Angelica entreabrió los ojos y vio a Lily de pie y mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No lo se... ¿Has oído -el ruido de nuevo-, eso?

-Si... Será el viento... Vuelve a la cama, Lils -dijo Angelica con la almohada sobre su cabeza.

Lily miro con desconfianza la habitación y salio de ella. Andaba con inseguridad por los pasillos del colegio, de vez en cuando tenia que esconderse o correr.

-¿Qué hace fuera de su cama, señorita Evans?

Lily se giro asustada.

-Muy gracioso, Remus -dijo Lily andando hasta él.

-Pues no estoy precisamente para echar cohetes -dijo Remus haciendo una mueca.

-¿Por?

-¿Cómo que por?

-Te pregunto por, porque no se que es lo que te pasa.

-Pues sabiendo lo de Sirius y Angelica no es muy difícil adivinarlo.

-¿Qué pasa con Sirius y Angelica? -pregunto Lily mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿No lo sabes?

-Obvio.

-Es raro que no te lo haya contado.

-¡Cuéntamelo de una vez!

-Están juntos otra vez.

-¿Perdona?

-Que se han dado otra oportunidad -dijo Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Angie esta tonta o que le pasa? -dijo Lily con enfado-. Voy a hablar con ella ahora mismo -dijo Lily entrando en la sala común.

Remus la cogió del brazo y la detuvo.

-Lil... No.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Ha sido su decisión y debes respetarla.

-Si, claro, ha sido la decisión más sabia que ha tenido en su vida.

-Lily. Es tu amiga y aunque no te guste lo que haya decidido debes respetarlo, si eres su amiga verdaderamente.

Lily suspiro.

-Pero alguien tiene que hacerla entrar en razón.

-Ya se dará cuenta ella sola.

-¿En serio? -dijo Lily con una sonrisa irónica.

o.O.o

Remus suspiro y se sentó en un sillón.

-¿Por qué no quieres que este con Sirius?

Lily lo miro a los ojos durante un par de segundos y se sentó a su lado.

-Porque ella me lo ha dicho miles de veces, no lo quiere. Es solo... ¿Una pasatiempo? ¿Un capricho? Y se que Sirius piensa lo mismo de ella y sin darse cuenta esta haciendo daño a otra persona -dijo Lily recostándose.

-No te preocupes por mí.

-¡Son tus mejores amigos! ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Es ser traicionado por partida doble.

-Angie no lo sabe.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer como si no pasara nada? ¿Cómo si no te doliera?

-Porque he aprendido a perder.

-No, Remus. Aprende a no rendirte.

-¿A no rendirme? Siempre termina todo mal, ¿para qué seguir luchando?

-Porque a veces no todo termina mal.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

-¿Pensaste que podrías volver a estar cerca de Angie después de que ella se entero de lo que eras? No. Creíste que todo se había acabado, pero no fue así. Dile lo que sientes.

-¿Y tu que harás? -dijo Remus esbozando una sonrisa.

-Nada.

-Estoy seguro de ello.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer algo?

-Porque te conozco muy bien y en cuanto tengas ocasión le gritaras y le dirás que esta loca...

Lily esbozo una sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo solo quiero que Angie sepa lo que es enamorarse.

Remus rió.

-¿Y crees que se va a enamorar de mi?

-Si.

-Hablando de declaraciones...

Lily intuyó por donde se iba a ir la conversación.

-Buenas noches, Remus. Que duermas bien -dijo Lily besándole en la mejilla.

-Tú también deberías decírselo.

Lily lo miro y alzo una ceja.

-¿El qué?

-Tu ya sabes el que y a quien.

-No -dijo Lily.

-Ya...

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

-¿El qué, Remus? -dijo una voz desde uno de los sillones.

Remus se giro y ando hasta el sillón.

-Vaya... Sigues con la manía de escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-¿A quién se tiene que declarar? -dijo James.

-No lo sé -dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Para qué lo quieres saber?

-Para destrozarle la cara -dijo James con una gran sonrisa.

Remus rió.

-Oh.

-¿Quién es?

-Er... Es cosa de Lily, yo no voy a traicionar su confianza.

-¡Antes de ser amigo de Lily eres mi amigo!

Remus subía las escaleras.

-¿Y qué?

Lily miraba con interés a ambos chicos.

-Esto es... -dijo James desconcertado.

-¿Qué es, Potter? ¿Meter las narices donde no te llaman? -dijo Lily.

James miro a Lily y se ruborizo.

-No...

-¿A no? Vaya. Buenas noches.

o.O.o

-Lily, ¿qué te pasa? -pregunto Angelica por décima vez en lo que iba de día.

Lily bostezo y miro a Angelica.

-Ah. Pero, ¿estabas aquí?

Angelica chilló y Aya la miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué le pasa? -dijo Aya mirando a Lily.

-Déjala, son ataques de histeria.

-Oh.

-No... Son... Ataques... ¡De histeria!

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que tú digas, Angelica.

Angelica la miro.

-Vale. ¿Quien te lo ha contado?

-¿El qué?

-Lo de Sirius.

-¿Qué pasa con Black?

-Lily, basta ya de juegos estúpidos para hacerme rabiar.

Lily sonrió.

-Tú sabrás lo que haces con Black.

-Se que no os lo he dicho, pero es que no estaba segura...

-¿De que lo quieras? Por favor, Angie. Tú nunca lo querrás -dijo Lily.

-¿Estas saliendo otra vez con él? -dijo Aya.

-Si... -dijo Angelica suspirando.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Aya extrañada.

-Eso es, ¿por qué, Angie?

-Supongo que necesitaba cariño...

-¿Que pasa con Robbin?

-Robbin es imbécil.

-¿Qué pasa con...? -Lily se quedo en silencio y miro hacia otro lado.

-¿Con quien?

-Para algunas cosas eres tan inocente, Angie.

-Ah. Te refieres a... -dijo Aya.

-Si me refiero a él -dijo Lily.

-¿A quién?

-A veces me sacas de quicio.

-Mira un poco a tu alrededor e intenta descubrirlo tu solita -dijo Aya haciendo una mueca.

-Tengo castigo con Potter. Adiós -dijo Lily echando a andar.

o.O.o

Lily cogió el cubo con productos de limpieza que le entrego Filch.

-¿Y tu compañero?

-No importa, empiezo sin él -dijo Lily entrando en el baño.

-¿Es James Potter?

-Si -dijo Lily colocando el cartel en la entrada del baño.

-Si lo veo, le digo que venga a aquí.

-Oh, no se moleste.

-Si no es ninguna molestia -dijo el conserje sonriendo.

-No la mire así, Filch -dijo James frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Tenías que aparecer tu -dijo Lily cerrando la puerta tras ella.

James fulmino con la mirada a Filch y entro en el baño.

-¿Has visto como te miraba? -dijo James con cara de asco.

-Si, lo he visto.

-La próxima vez...

-Cállate, Potter y ponte a trabajar -dijo Lily quitándole los guantes y una bata.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde.

-No tiene importancia. Yo hago esta mitad, tú haces esta otra.

-Vale...

Ambos empezaron a limpiar los baños o al menos eso creía Lily.

-¡No lo hagas!

-¿El qué? -dijo el chico sorprendido.

-Mirarme, eres peor que Filch -dijo Lily dando media vuelta y apuntándolo con la escobilla.

-Baja esa escobilla.

-No lo hagas –dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es que eres preciosa...

-No empieces -dijo Lily suspirando y vio a una alumna de 3º curso frente a ellos-. ¿No has leído el cartel?

Pero ella miraba a James con los ojos como estrellas.

-Hola -dijo casi sin voz.

Lily suspiro irritada y siguió limpiando.

-Cuando puedas echas a tu admiradora y continúas con tu trabajo.

-Ya la has oído, tenemos mucho que hacer -dijo James amablemente.

La chica soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Y cuando digo mucho es mucho -dijo Lily cogiendo a la chica y sacándola del baño-. Si van a seguir viniendo a saludarte, reírse como tontas e interrumpir nuestro trabajo, te pones en la puerta del baño y se acabo.

-No te pongas celosa...

-¡No me ponga celosa! -dijo Lily mirando al chico como si estuviera loco-. A ti te dan cosas raras, ¿no? Solo quiero terminar este asqueroso y horrible castigo cuanto antes y deshacerme de ti de una vez por todas.

-Creo que no te podrás deshacer de mi hasta que terminemos el curso y después tampoco... No, yo me quedare contigo hasta que te cases.

Lily miro a James.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te quiero... -susurro James acercándose a ella.

Lily se quedo en silencio y miro hacia el suelo. James rodeo la cintura de Lily con sus brazos y la acerco a él.

-Si no me sueltas, te tragas esto -dijo Lily acercando la escobilla a la boca de James.

James la soltó y suspiro.

-Creo que cuando salgamos de Hogwarts me rendiré... -dijo el chico.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior y continuo limpiando.

-¿Y por qué tendré que esperar hasta entonces para librarme de ti?

-Me das tantos ánimos y esperanzas que dan ganas de seguir hasta más allá de cuando te cases.

Lily rió.

-Y ya me habrás comido tanto el coco que llamaré a mi primer hijo James -dijo Lily.

-Bueno ya que le vas a poner el nombre en mi honor, prefiero que le pongas Harry.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Lily.

-¿Harry? -dijo casi sin voz.

-Si. ¿No te gusta?

-Harry Potter... -susurro Lily mirando a las baldosas del baño.

-¿Qué?

-Nada -dijo Lily alzando la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa.

La puerta del baño se volvió a abrir y ambos miraron hacia ella, ahora en vez de una alumna había cinco. Lily se puso en pie, cogió la escobilla, se la tiro a James a la cabeza y fulmino con la mirada a todas las chicas.

-¡Terminas tu este baño y todos los demás! -Lily cerro con un portazo la puerta y dejo los guantes y la bata sobre el cubo que estaba en la entrada, miro el cartel y la cara se le descompuso-. "Hoy James Potter firmara fotos y diarios" -leyó Lily-. ¿Diarios? ¡Potter! -dijo Lily entrando de nuevo en el baño.

-¿Qué? -dijo el chico saliendo de uno de los baños.

-¿Que significa esto? -dijo Lily con el cartel en la mano.

James leyó extrañado el cartel.

-No lo se... ¿Chicas?

-Bueno es que... Como sabíamos que estabas castigado con... Ella -dijo una chica de pelo negro poniendo cara de asco-. Pensamos que podríamos hacerte compañía y evitar que te matara.

Lily la miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-A mi no me mires con esa cara, niñata -dijo Lily acercándose amenazadoramente a ella.

-Lil... -dijo James poniéndose entre ambas.

-¿Niñata yo? -dijo la chica-. Creo que estas muy equivocada.

Lily rió con ironía.

-¿Perdona? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-¿Quien te crees que eres tu, empollona?

-¿Me ha llamado empollona? -dijo Lily mirando a James-. Pues si, por lo menos estudio y no me paso el día suspirando por un chico que nunca se fijara en mí, ni persiguiéndole, ni intentando salir con él, ¡ni dándole asco!

-Creo que aquí la que da asco eres tú -dijo otra chica.

-Bueno... Ya basta -dijo James.

-Oh, vaya. Pues no creo que le desagrade tanto a vuestro chico diez -dijo Lily señalando a James.

-Será creída.

-Lil... Déjalas -dijo James cogiendo a Lily por los brazos.

-Para chula yo. Yo no me dejo pisotear por nadie.

-Ya lo se...

-Pues que no me toquen la moral.

-Dejadla en paz.

-Si eso es lo que quieres... -dijo la primera chica echándose el pelo hacía atrás.

-Vamonos -dijo otra saliendo del baño.

-Yo creo que a James lo que le da es pena de esa estupida -dijo otra de ellas.

Lily alzo las cejas.

-No la insultéis -dijo James.

Todas se giraron a la vez.

-¿Por qué la defiendes?

-Porque es la persona que más quiero en este mundo y no quiero que la ofendáis –Lily esbozo una sonrisa y miro hacia otro lado.

-¿La persona que mas quieres? Jamsie...

-Pero... Eso no es posible, siempre hemos sabido que tienes una fascinación un poco extraña por ella, pero...

-Si, pero de hay a quererla.

James puso los ojos en blanco y Lily rió.

-Os lo doy todo para vosotras, en serio. Adiós, Jamsie -dijo Lily besándole en la mejilla y echando a andar hacia la puerta.

-Lo ha vuelto a hacer... -dijo James tocándose la mejilla. James salió tras Lily, corrió, la alcanzó y la obligo a darse la vuelta-. Lo has vuelto a hacer.

-¿Lo del beso? Solo era para que me odiaran más, pero si te quieres ilusionar allá tú -James frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo es posible que ellas te saquen más de quicio que yo? Pensaba que solo yo podía hacer eso.

-Es que son tan... ¿Repelentes? -dijo Lily haciendo una mueca-. Te persiguen todo el día... Ahora que me fijo son iguales que tu conmigo... Ya decía yo que solo algo tan parecido a ti me podía sacar de mis casillas -James esbozo una sonrisa-. ¡No sonrías! -exclamo Lily cerrando los ojos-. Odio que sonrías.

-¿Por qué? -dijo James acercándose a ella.

-Porque... ¡No me gusta! -dijo Lily abriendo los ojos en el momento en el que James casi la besa-. ¡No! Potter, no. Vuelve a intentar besarme y no podrás tener hijos a los que llamar Harry.

-Yo quiero que tú llames a tu hijo Harry.

Lily suspiro y lo miro a los ojos.

-Si vuelves a intentar algo, tendré que poner una denuncia por acoso -dijo Lily echando a andar.

James alzo una ceja.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo digo en serio, Potter, la pondré -dijo Lily seria.

o.O.o

-Buf. Hay que amenazarlo con una denuncia para que me deje un poquito de espacio personal -dijo Lily.

-¿Lo has amenazado con una denuncia? -dijo Aya saliendo del baño.

-No tenía más remedio. ¡Es la quinta vez que intenta besarme!

-¿Y por qué no te dejas?

-No empecemos.

-Tu nos dejaste bien claro que...

-No. Olvida lo que paso aquel día, por favor. Es suficiente con Potter repitiéndome lo del lago...

Aya se echo sobre la cama de Lily.

-¿Por qué me quemaste la foto?

-¿Eh?

-Me quemaste la foto en la que salís James y tú.

-No lo hice.

-Angie me lo ha explicado, haces cosas raras con el papel, ¿no?

Lily se ruborizo y miro a Aya.

-No... –negó Lily.

-Puedes hacer que algo se busque solo en un libro, puedes aprendértelo solo con poner la mano sobre el libro, puedes quemar papel, puedes...

-¿Por qué te lo ha dicho? –pregunto Lily sin mucho interés.

-Porque era extraño que mi cama estuviera llena de cenizas y que casualmente solo faltará una foto.

-Pero no siempre puedo hacerlo.

-Lo se –dijo Aya mirando a Lily a los ojos.

-Es como algo que viene y va, el otro día en la biblioteca cuando se busco solo el contra hechizo del conjuro que me hecho Potter hacía muchísimo tiempo que no pasaba nada con los libros... Pero, como no Potter siempre consigue que mis poderes funcionen -dijo Lily masajeándose las sienes.

-Interesante.

-En fin... Creo que hablar de mis poderes especiales no es lo más interesante del mundo.

-Si que lo son.

Lily la fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Qué tal llevas lo de Ben?

Aya se puso nerviosa.

-Ah. Bien.

-Aya...

-En serio, todo esta bien.

-Angie me ha dicho que ayer estabas llorando cuando volviste de hablar con... -Aya la abrazo y comenzó a llorar-. Aya...

o.O.o

Aya seguía abrazada a Lily.

-Hola -dijo Angelica.

Lily alzo la cabeza y miro a Angelica.

-Hola, Angie...

-Aya, cielo, ¿qué pasa?

-Se que... Al principio me lo tome como si lo llevará esperando desde hacía tiempo, pero no fue así, me pilló por sorpresa... Yo... Lo quiero. Sabía que algún día pasaría, como paso con Lily, pero no creí que fuera a pasar tan rápido... Parece que fue ayer cuando le conocí y... No parece real, que ahora yo sea parte de su pasado.

-Te acostumbraras... -dijo Lily.

-No es justo... Yo lo necesito conmigo... Lo necesito cerca de mí.

Angelica y Lily se miraron.

-Eso no es verdad -dijo Lily y Angelica la miro sorprendida-. Tu no necesitas a un ser, como es el hombre, para vivir. Tú sabes salir adelante muy bien.

Aya parpadeo.

-Pero...

-¡Nada de peros! Vamos al lago -dijo Lily poniéndose en pie. Angelica y Aya la miraron desconcertadas-. Toca juramento -añadió Lily esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Como si tú lo pudieses cumplir... -dijo Angelica con sarcasmo.

-Todavía no sabes en que va a consistir.

-Pero me lo imagino.

-Angie, no eres la mas indicada para decir nada -dijo Lily abriendo la puerta.

-Tu tampoco.

-¡Cállate! Sigo enfadada contigo, así que no me hables.

-¿No crees que ya soy mayorcita como para que me sigas diciendo con quien salir o quien no?

-Nunca me has hecho caso y nunca lo harás, pero a mi me gusta molestarte e insistirte. Cuando te dije que no perdieras tu virginidad con ese descerebrado de Black, no me hiciste caso. Cuando te dije termina con Black porque no te conviene, se te están subiendo los humos... No me hiciste caso.

-Cuando yo te dije acaba con Ben, él esta enamorado de otra, ¡no me hiciste caso!

Ambas se miraron con odio y terminaron de bajar las escaleras.

-Cuando yo te dije estas enamorada de Potter, me ignoraste -dijo Aya.

Lily le dedico una mirada de profundo odio.

-Cuando yo te dije no le hagas nunca un favor a Sirius Black, no me hiciste caso -dijo Angelica mirando a Aya.

-Se acabo, nos vamos ahora mismo al lago -dijo Lily cogiendo a ambas chicas de las capas.

-¿Estas celosa? ¡Angie! El no estaba contigo y SOLO fue un favor -dijo Aya sin dar crédito a que Angelica le echara en cara aquello.

-¡Le besaste dos veces!

-¡Por favor! Una vez, UNA vez. El me beso una vez y luego yo le bese a él, pero no significo NADA.

Angelica frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Estas celosa por qué Aya beso una vez a Black? -pregunto Lily extrañada.

-¡No! Claro que no, es solo que... ¿Uh? -Angelica miro a la extraña pareja-. Lily, pellízcame.

-No. pellízcame tú a mí.

-Bueno ya os pellizco yo -dijo Aya pellizcando a ambas en el brazo.

-Esto no es verdad -dijo Angelica saliendo del colegio confundida.

-No... No es posible -dijo Lily igual de confundida que su mejor amiga.

-¡Esas cosas pasan! ¿HOLA? Tierra llamando a Lily y Angie.

Ambas chicas se detuvieron frente la orilla del lago.

-¡Será cerdo! -dijo Angelica tirando una piedra con fuerza al lago.

Lily la miro.

-Ni que estuviera saliendo contigo.

-Pero... Es algo... Algo... ¡Repugnante! Es caer muy bajo.

-Era de esperar que terminaran así –dijo Aya encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿De verdad? Pues yo nunca me lo había imaginado... -dijo Angelica haciendo una mueca.

-Que tú tengas poca imaginación no significa que lo demás también –dijo Lily chasqueando la lengua.

Angelica la fulmino con la mirada, cogió una piedra grande y la tiro.

-¡Juro odiar a todos los hombres! Para el resto de mi vida -dijo Angelica apretando los dientes y los puños.

-¿A Siri también?

-¡Sirius! -grito Angelica.

Aya y Lily miraron a Angelica.

-Gie... Mira, sabemos que quizás no te haya sentado muy bien lo de... –comenzó Aya.

-¡No digas su nombre! No lo digas en mi presencia -dijo Angelica girándose.

-Vale, Angie, esto si que no tiene nada de sentido. Remus es SOLO tu mejor amigo, puede besarse, salir, ¡casarse! con quien le de la gana, ¿lo has entendido? –dijo Lily cogiéndola por los hombros.

-Pero que se busque algo mejor -dijo Angelica.

-¿Algo mejor? ¿O algo más parecido a ti? -dijo Lily.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Lo que esta pasando ahora mismo por tu cabecita loca -dijo Aya cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah. Ya. Lo que queréis decir es que yo siento algo más que una simple amistad por Remus, ¿no es así? -Lily la miro con desconfianza y Aya asintió-. Pues, ¿sabéis qué? ¡Estáis locas! ¡¡Las dos! Tu porque eres incapaz de aceptar que... Que eres tan torpe como para enamorarte por segunda vez de James Potter y tu... ¡Tu por hacerle un favor a Sirius Black sin ni si quiera conocerlo! Y encima que favor y todo eso estando enamorada de el chico mas desastroso que he conocido nunca... Un chico que es un caprichoso y un niño de mama, hoy quiero esto, mañana lo otro, sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso conlleva.

-Yo no estoy enamorada de Potter -murmuro Lily con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Y ella sigue!

-Ben no es ningún caprichoso, ni ningún niño de mama...

-¡Aya, por favor!

-Tengo que darle la razón a Angie... Ben es un consentido y ninguna de nosotras ha tenido el valor de pararle los pies... Y eso que era mi mejor amigo.

-Pues lo de Potter también es verdad, Lil -dijo Aya.

-¡No, no y no! Me niego -dijo Lily.

Aya suspiro y Angelica puso los ojos en blanco.

-Juro no volver a depender de ningún chico nunca más -dijo Aya arrojando la piedra al lago.

-Te toca, Lily.

Lily cogió una piedra con inseguridad.

-Vas a ser incapaz de odiar a los hombres... -dijo Lily mirando hacia el lago, algo llamó su atención, algo brillaba dentro de el-. _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_ -susurro Lily apuntando hacia lo que brillaba dentro del lago. Una piedra, quizás algas, impedían que aquello saliera del lago-. Mm... ¿Tenemos branquialgas?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-¿Tenemos?

-Creo que queda algo en la habitación.

-¿Donde?

-Pues donde siempre -dijo Angelica sin comprender nada de lo que le decía Lily.

-_¡Accio!_ -dijo Lily cerrando los ojos, un tarro de cristal aterrizo en sus manos, saco lo que contenía y se lo metió en la boca.

-¿Para que quieres las branquialgas? -dijo Aya.

-¿Tu qué crees?

-¿Y por qué te quieres meter en el lago?

Lily se quito parte de su ropa, tan solo se quedo con la interior y se metió con rapidez en el lago.

-¡Esta loca! -dijo Angelica cogiendo la ropa de la chica-. Lily, vuelve. Venga, que lo de James no era verdad.

Aya intento detenerla, pero la chica se escurrió.

-Ahora vuelvo -dijo Lily sumergiéndose en el agua.

-Hace 3º grados en el exterior, así que en lago unos 5. Lil ha perdido la cabeza -dijo Angelica apareciéndose con una toalla en los brazos.

o.O.o

-¿Crees que deberíamos avisar a alguien? -dijo Angelica después de una hora escondida tras un arbusto.

-¿Y si se esta casando con el calamar?

-Lily a veces desvaría un poco, pero no esta loca.

-A ver... Si me repetís porque se ha metido en el lago, mejor -dijo James mirando a ambas chicas desconcertado.

-¡Qué no lo sabemos! -dijo Aya perdiendo los nervios-. No me extraña que Lily escape de ti, eres cargante.

James la fulmino con la mirada.

-En buena hora te dije que vinieses conmigo -dijo Angelica negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno, que si os vais a poner en mi contra, me voy -dijo James levantándose.

La figura de la pelirroja saliendo del lago llamo la atención de los tres chicos.

-¡Tu estas loca! ¿Te han cambiado el cerebro por el de un neandertal? -dijo Aya corriendo hacia ella.

Angelica la tapo con la toalla.

-No. El agua estaba muy calentita.

-¿Calentita? -dijo Angelica alzando una ceja-. ¿Y qué pasa con todas esas asquerosas criaturas que viven ahí?

-Son muy simpáticas -dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa.

James se paro junto a ellas.

-Con lo del otro día y con lo de hoy... Te vas a quedar en la cama para siempre -dijo Angelica ayudándola a vestirse.

-¿Has visto un fantasma, Potter? -dijo Lily al ver la cara del chico.

-No...

-¿Entonces? -James volvió a mirar a la chica. Lily se ruborizo-. ¡Serás pervertido! -dijo Lily echando a correr tras él.

-Si la que se ha metido en el lago casi desnuda has sido tú.

-Pero tu bien que aprovechas para mirar.

-¿Qué quieres que me tape los ojos? -dijo James mientras escapaba de la chica.

-No es una mala idea.

-Pues entonces avisa.

-¿Qué avise que? –pregunto Lily alzando las cejas y corriendo tras él.

-Cuando vas a salir en ropa interior para no mirar. Aunque la verdad es que… ¡Wow!

Lily lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Cállate.

-Tienes…

Lily se detuvo en seco y se termino de atar la camisa.

-Cállate y escucha. Creo que tengo algo que te pertenece -dijo Lily sacando algo de oro de su escote, se lo volvió a atar con rapidez y cerró la mano.

-Es...

-Una cadena... Y creo que eres el único Potter en este colegio.

-Creí que la había perdido -dijo James acercándose a ella.

Lily la dejo fuera del alcance de James.

-Te la devolveré con una condición.

o.O.o

-Angie.

Angelica se giro.

-Hola, cielo -dijo Angelica acercándose a Sirius y besándolo dulcemente en los labios.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. ¿Has visto a Lily?

-Er... No. ¿Has visto tu a Remus?

-No me habla.

-Oh...

-Tu sabes algo -dijo Angelica al ver la reacción del chico.

-Ya te he dicho que no, Angie. No te pongas pesadita...

-Tan solo un capricho, ¿no?

-¿Qué dices? -dijo Sirius confuso.

-Que para ti solo soy un capricho.

-Eso no es verdad, tú eres mucho más que eso.

-¿Y qué soy, Sirius?

-Tú eres... Eres la chica que más quiero en el mundo.

-Pero como una hermana.

-¿Quien ha dicho eso?

-Nadie. Pero... Me siento así. Me siento como una hermana para ti, como una amiga, como un capricho para satisfacer tus deseos sexuales.

-Sabes perfectamente que eso es una estupidez.

-¿A sí? ¿Y cómo lo se? No será por las grandes demostraciones de amor que haces.

Sirius suspiro.

-Te quiero, Angie, si no te vale con eso, lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? Por supuesto que no vale. ¡Se puede querer de muchas formas! Yo le digo te quiero a mi hermana, le digo te quiero a Lily, pero a cada una de ellas las quiero de una forma muy diferente.

-¿Y qué soy yo para ti?

Angelica lo miro sin saber que responder.

-Pues... Er...

-¡Lo ves!

-Te quiero... Pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-¡No lo se! -dijo Angelica levantándose y saliendo de la sala común.

-Hola -dijo Remus mirando a la chica que salía de la sala común en ese momento.

Angelica se volvió y lo miro.

-¿Y ahora me hablas?

-Yo nunca he dejado de hablarte. Fuiste tu la que dejo de hablarme un día así sin más.

-No, es verdad.

-Si, es verdad.

-He dicho que no. Simplemente dejamos de hablar. Ya.

-Al caso... -dijo Remus haciendo una mueca-. ¿Qué tal?

-¿De verdad te interesa como estoy?

Remus suspiro.

-Creo que sería estupido preguntarlo si realmente no me interesa.

-No serías la primera persona.

-Lo siento. ¿Contenta?

Angelica lo miro a los ojos durante un par de segundos.

-Para quitarme el enfado vas a necesitar algo más que un simple lo siento -dijo Angelica esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Escucharme... -dijo Angelica abrazando al chico con suavidad.

Remus echaba mucho de menos aquellas muestras de cariño por parte de su mejor amiga, echaba de menos todo lo que Angelica significaba.

-Sabes que lo haré encantado -dijo Remus rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Remusín, cielo, ¿qué haces? -dijo una voz femenina tras ellos.

Remus cerró los ojos y soltó a Angelica que lo miraba contrariada.

-Hola, Roxy.

-Roro, recuerda... Soy Roro para ti... -Angelica rió disimuladamente-. ¿Qué haces con ella?

-Es mi amiga...

-¿Tu amiga? ¿A eso le llamas amiga? Pues no se a que le llamaras enemiga.

Remus fulmino con la mirada a Roxy y Angelica la miro incrédula.

-Er... Creo que ese comentario sobraba bastante.

-En absoluto –dijo la morena esbozando una sonrisa.

-Roxy, mañana hablamos.

Roxy miro a Remus, después a Angelica y se acerco a ella.

-No vuelvas a poner ni un solo dedo sobre MI novio, ¿entendido?

-Venga, Ro, no te pongas celosa -dijo Angelica burlonamente.

-No me tomes el pelo.

-No lo hago.

-Si lo tocas me enterare y ni Remus podrá protegerte de lo que te haré –dijo Roxy guiñándole un ojo.

-Roxy -dijo Remus.

-Buenas noches, amor. Que sueñes conmigo -dijo Roxy besándole.

-Buenas noches...

-No estas en tus cabales -dijo Angelica mirando a Remus cuando Roxy se alejo.

-¿Por qué? -dijo Remus entrando en la sala común.

Angelica se sentó en un sofá cerca de la chimenea.

-Sales con Roxy White... Definitivamente algo no va bien en esa cabecita.

-Tú sales con Sirius por segunda vez, no creo que seas la más adecuada para decirme nada.

Angelica lo miro desconcertada.

-¿Por qué nadie quiere que salga con Sirius?

-Ya salisteis una vez, no funcionó porque la base de esa relación era la atracción física y er... Esta vez no creo que sea muy diferente -dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo se... -dijo Angelica con la mirada atenta en el fuego-. Pero... Necesitaba a alguien y Sirius y yo nos besamos y... Nos dejamos llevar y ahora los dos estamos confundidos.

-No creo que ninguno de los dos estéis confundidos, ambos sabéis perfectamente lo que sentís el uno por el otro, pero tenéis miedo a herir al otro y como así estáis bien porque no sentís ya lo agobiante que es la soledad, pues seguís juntos.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿El qué?

-No lo se... Haces algo, algo que...

-¿Qué que? -dijo Remus sonriendo irónicamente.

-No te rías. Tienes algo que hace que me sienta bien conmigo misma y que reflexione las cosas...

Remus esbozo una sonrisa.

-Creo que eso lo haces tu sola, pero... Si te hace ilusión asignarme ese trabajo a mi, perfecto.

-Ahora te haces el duro... -dijo Angelica mirándolo a los ojos.

-No me hago el duro.

-¿Por qué sales con ese ser indeseable?

-Tú lo has dicho necesidad de cariño.

-¡Yo te doy cariño!

Remus alzo una ceja.

-No ese tipo de cariño...

-Oh. Te refieres a besos y ese tipo de cosas... Si quieres también.

-Angie...

-Era broma.

Remus evito la mirada de la joven y se centro en la alfombra.

-Claro...

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Perfectamente. Creo que me iré a dormir.

-Ree...

-Mañana seguimos hablando -dijo el licántropo esbozando una sonrisa.

Angelica miro con preocupación a su mejor amigo.

o.O.o

-¿Donde te habías metido? -dijo Angelica al ver entrar a Lily.

-Estaba hablando con Potter.

-¿Hablando? –repitió Angelica con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si, Angie, algunas conservamos el orgullo y la decencia solo hablando con especimenes como esos.

-Que graciosa.

-¿Y de qué habéis hablado? -dijo Aya.

-Le he devuelto su cadena ha cambio de algo –contesto Lily.

-Así que al final no habéis hablado.

-Angie...

-Si le pides algo a alguien a cambio, generalmente es un beso o algo así... –comenzó la rubia.

-Cumplirá el solo el castigo de los baños, hemos hablado con Filch ha refunfuñado un poco, pero después ha cedido, así que...

-... Excepto tu. Que eres el bicho raro –terminó Angelica cruzándose de brazos.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿No se supone que si te imponen un castigo lo debes cumplir? –pregunto Aya interesada.

-Si... Pero no pienso limpiar baños con Potter nunca más. Es más no pienso compartir ni el oxigeno con esa cosa.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?

-Lo ha vuelto a intentar –dijo Lily suspirando.

-¿Otra vez? -dijo Aya.

-¿Y por qué no te dejas so tonta? –pregunto Angelica.

-Porque te repito, Angie, algunas tenemos cerebro. Y no pienso dejar que Potter me besuquee.

Angelica suspiro.

-Como si no lo estuvieras deseando -dijo Aya acostándose en su cama.

-¡Ja! ¿Yo? Creo que me confundes con Angelica "a la mínima me enrollo con el primero que pasa" Marie Combs.

Aya rió y Angelica fulmino a ambas con la mirada.

-¿Me estas llamando facilona? –pregunto la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

-No... Solo eres facilona con los que no te convienen, con el que te conviene eres más rebuscada que el Santo Grial –contesto Lily.

-¿Y quién me conviene?

-Eso deberás de verlo tu sola -dijo Lily dándole unos golpecitos en la mejilla.

o.O.o

Una chica morena se encontraba acostada en uno de los sofás más cómodos de la sala común de Gryffindor, se abrazaba a si misma con el edredón de su cama, tan solo ver la tormenta que hacía fuera del castillo quitaba a cualquiera las ganas de salir de su cama, pero ella no podía dormir y no por eso debía de impedir que sus compañeras lo hicieran. Aya miraba sin interés alguno la mesa que se encontraba frente ella y las lagrimas aun recorrían su dulce rostro.

-¿No puedes dormir? -dijo una voz cerca de ella.

Aya se sobresalto, se sentó y se giro.

-Digamos que si -dijo volviendo al cara y limpiándose las lagrimas.

Sirius se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Por que llorabas?

-Problemas...

-Supongo. ¿Qué problemas son esos?

Aya esbozo una sonrisa.

-No me conoces, así que... ¿Qué importancia tienen mis problemas para ti?

-No me gusta ver a una chica guapa llorando –contesto Sirius.

Aya alzo una ceja.

-¿Y te gusta tirarle los tejos a la amiga de tu novia? –pregunto Aya.

Sirius rió.

-No te tiro los tejos.

-¿En serio?

-Lloras por tu ex... ¿A qué si? -dijo Sirius cambiando de tema.

Aya se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se... Ya no se ni porque lloro...

-A veces pasa.

-¿Cuantas veces te ha pasado a ti?

-Ninguna.

-Oh. Interesante... ¿Y tu pretendes consolarme? –pregunto Aya divertida.

-¿Te caigo mal?

Aya rió con ironía.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Te caigo mal –dijo Sirius.

-No me caes mal.

-Ya se porque te caigo mal -Aya puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vemos que frase inteligente sale esta vez por tu boca.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos.

-Tú eres la chica que me hizo el favor.

-¿Que favor? –pregunto Aya distraída.

-Me besaste.

-Ni si quiera sabias quien era... -dijo Aya indignada-. Tú te besas con la primera que pillas, ¿o qué?

-Pues...

-Oh. Dios. No se como Angie sale contigo.

-No me morreo con la primera que pillo... Y AM sale conmigo porque... -Sirius se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir.

-Ni si quiera sabes porque sales con ella... Interesante.

-Si que se porque salgo con ella.

-Entonces, dime –dijo Aya.

Sirius se quedo pensativo.

-¿Y por qué te lo tengo que decir?

Aya esbozo una sonrisa.

-Interesante.

-¡Deja de decir interesante!

-Si no te gusta lo que digo vuelve a la cama o... Búscate otro sofá e ignórame.

Sirius chasqueo la lengua.

-No haré lo que tú me digas.

-No haré lo que tú me digas -repitió Aya-. ¿Cuántos años tienes 17 o 3?

Sirius miro a Aya a los ojos, ¿por qué no la mandaba a tomar viento fresco? Porque era amiga de Angie. No, no era por eso... Había algo en aquella chica que le intrigaba, que le interesaba, que llamaba su atención.

-Cumpliré 17 en marzo –contesto Sirius enfurruñado.

-Entonces tienes 8.

-¿Cómo que 8?

-Tienes 16, entonces lo dividimos por la mitad y sale 8.

-¿Y por qué lo divides por la mitad?

-Porque eres mitad niño, mitad adolescente en la edad del pavo y eso te hace un 50 inmaduro -dijo Aya con una gran sonrisa-. Aunque yo juraría que un 100.

-¿Y de donde sacas todo eso?

-Mm... No estoy muy segura, creo que lo leí en una revista.

-¿Y Ben cuantos años tenía? –pregunto Sirius dando en la diana.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Ben en todo esto? –pregunto Aya moviéndose en su sitio inquieta.

-Tú eres la ex de Ben, ¿no es así?

-Sí...

-Entonces, nada de lo que dicen es verdad.

-¿Qué dicen?

-Que eres la primera ex de Benjamin Rowan que no sufre por la ruptura –dijo Sirius sonriendo.

Aya rió.

-¿Dicen eso?

-Si... Todas se lo toman fatal... Aunque tu también

-Pues que sigan pensando eso... Así que más te vale no decir nada -dijo Aya apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Yo no diré nada.

-Así me gusta. Por cierto yo no estoy fatal.

-Lo que tú digas...

-No me sigas la corriente como a los locos.

-No lo hago.

-¿Prefieres que te llame Black o Sirius?

-Sirius.

-Si lo haces, Sirius.

-No creo que Benjamin merezca una de esas lágrimas...

-Nadie las merece y él que las merezca no te las hará derramar -dijo Aya sonriendo.

-Exacto.

o.O.o

James Potter.

-¡AHH! -fue lo único que se escucho. Lily saltó de su cama asustada-. ¡No! NO. NO, POR FAVOR.

-¿Sabes qué hablas en sueños? -dijo Aya divertida.

-¿Has dormido? -dijo al ver las ojeras de la chica.

-¿No te interesa saber lo que has dicho? -dijo Aya ignorando a Lily.

Lily la miro con temor.

-¿Qué... Qué he dicho?

-Creo que en tu sueño estaba James...

-Si... De eso ya me acuerdo.

-Has dicho algo de abrazo, algo de beso y te quiero.

-¿Te quiero?

Aya rió y asintió.

-Si.

-No, en serio, Aya... ¿He dicho "te quiero"?

-Has dicho "Te quiero". ¿Y sabes que más? Has dicho exactamente "Te quiero, James".

-¡NOO! Calla, calla -dijo Lily tapándose los oídos.

-¿Sabes que los sueños son nuestros deseos más profundos?

-¿Sabes que lo sueños también son lo que menos deseas?

-Puede... Aún así me declino por la primera opción -dijo Aya.

Lily negó con la cabeza nerviosa y se metió en el baño.

-Lil... Son las 3 de la madrugada, si te quieres dar una ducha me parece genial, pero no creo que sea la hora apropiada...

Lily soltó una risa nerviosa, salio del baño y se metió de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas? -susurro Lily.

Aya la miro desde su cama y suspiro.

-Digamos que bien...

-Sabes que Angie y yo estamos aquí si necesitas desahogarte, ¿no?

Aya esbozo una sonrisa.

-Si... Gracias por todo.

-De nada... Aya. No le digas nada del sueño a Angie.

-¿Por?

-Se pondrá más pesadita con el tema Potter.

o.O.o

Wolaaaaaaa! n.n Sé que me he retrasado un pelin, pero eso se debe a mi horrorosa semana de exámenes, trabajos y estrés, mucho estrés T.T A penas he sacado tiempo para actualizar mi otro fic, y este como es más largo me ha costado un poquito más ;…;

Mm… No sé si había algo que quería comentar. ¡A sí! Para las que quieran que empiecen a pasar cosas, y cuando digo cosas, espero que me entendáis en que sentido lo digo x.xU Pronto llegaran esos caps ò.ó xDDD

**Preguntita del cap**, ¿cuánto creéis que duren las parejas Sirius/ Angie y Roxy/Remus? xD Quiero decir, cuantos caps… o.oU Se aceptan todo tipo de propuestas n.n

Roxy y Remus! Buf… ¡Divinos de la muerte! (Lo siento estar mucho tiempo sin ordenador me afecta x…xU) ¿Por qué a Angie le sienta mal que este con ella? ¿Por qué es su amigo y se preocupa por el? ¿Por qué nuestra queridísima amiga no es buena compañía para él? xD ¡A saber! Pero ya Remus no puede estar muy enfadado con S/A, el también se ha buscado una sustituta (que poco fieles son los hombres ù.uU) xD

Sirius y Angelica, que parejita tan encantadora… Desde que empecé a escribir el fic, tuve una debilidad por ellos dos, quería que, ¡tuviesen otra oportunidad! Y bueno, por fin a llegado su hora XD Lo que pasa es que es algo desastroso x.X Cada uno ya tiene otro mundo y pf… No son precisamente la pareja que más encaja del mundo (Si no fuera por Remus T…T) Aunque me estoy planteando que Angie y Sirius vuelvan más adelante y Aya y Remus se enamoren… Mmm xDD Es broma, Aya y Remus no pegan nada, aunque nunca se sabe, si se me cruzan los cables…

Y ahora me dejo de posibles parejas para un futuro muy lejano (xD) y contesto a los reviews (¡¡MuChAs GrAcIaS! Esta vez fueron 5 o.o Me hacéis feliz T..T):

**Karipotter**: n…n ¡¡Que bien que te gusto! Espero que este también te haya entretenido y te haya gustado. Como ya ves tarde un poquito en actualizar, pero me fue imposible hacerlo antes x…Xu Besukos mil, gracias por leer y por el review! n.n

**Blacklady**: Holis! ¿Qué si te extrañe? ¡Claro que si! Una de mis lectoras más fieles no me deja review en el cap, no me lo podía creer, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi T…T Entonces tendremos que pegarle a tu mail, por ser tan malo ¬¬U xD Veamos, la relación entre AyR es muy complicada, los dos son más tontos que, ¡el paleto del pueblo! Pero pasará algo, jus… 0…0 Besukos ;)

**Raipotter**: Jus, n.n Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Lily no es tonta, es TONTÍSIMA xD Yo también quiero que se declare de una vez (vamos a ver, ¿tu no eres la que escribe?) Sip (entonces, ¿por qué no haces que pase?) Porque la historia perdería mucho T..T Lo guay es que Lily sea así xD Besus y gracias por el review!

**Keikleen**: Bue, ya esta aquí otra vez la señorita de los reviews largos que adoro xD Sirius y Aya, como has visto en un principio tienen sus diferencias, pero luego se harán algo inseparables. Angie yo creo que se compro unas gafas de sol, negras, de esas que no te dejan ver nada, y anda con ellas siempre puestas, porque no es muy normal u.uU En cuanto a Lily, bueno, ella si se da cuenta de lo que siente James por ella, lo que pasa es que se hace un poco, la de "me da exactamente igual lo que sientas por mi, porque al fin y al cabo, ¡nunca vamos a estar juntos!", aunque no sea así, pero… Es muy cabezota v.vU Tus respuestas a mis extrañas preguntas no se acercan mucho, pero es normal, no he dado ningún dato para que se sepa lo que hace la loca de Lily x..xU Arianne, bue… Solo te digo que no es un compañera de trabajo, porque ni si quiera van al mismo curso… xP

Por otro lado, es que… ¿Qué haríamos sin Dumbly? Para empezar el colegio tendría un director muy aburrido y Hogwarts no sería uno de los sitios más seguros del mundo, y luego Harry no tendría esa protección tan… ¿Paternal? Que le da nuestro querido director. Fanfiction es para mí a veces mi perdición xD, porque hay veces en las que actualizan mis autoras preferidas cuando estoy haciendo los deberes y soy capaz de dejarlos a medio hacer para pegarme a la pantalla del ordenador, eso sí, luego estoy a las 11 de la noche terminando los deberes medio dormida x.x Sin ir más lejos eso me paso el otro día, cuando actualizo Carla Grey "Por amor al arte", buaaa, casi me tiro por las escaleras, ¿cómo nos puede hacer eso? Poner a esa rubia asquerosa que se llama igual que uno de los personajes de mi libro favorito con James T…T (Y el muy imbécil de James que cae como un tonto… ¿Y qué pasa con Lily, descerebrado? ¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando te vuelves adicta a un fic! T.T) Ay… ¬¬ ¿Un anuncio de entrenamiento de perros? xDD La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que solo leíamos 3 letras por vez… Me dejaste así  O..O Le hable a mi madre sobre ello y me dijo que ya se informaría n.n Así que cuando tenga noticias ya te comentare que tal n.n

Sé de esas costumbres, y la verdad es que si no fuera porque soy más tozuda que Lily, yo también celebraría mis 15, mi madre es colombiana y mi padre español, soy una mezcla n.n Y bue, todas mis tías querían que lo celebrase y todo eso, pero yo como comprenderás soy de aquí, y esa celebración es un tanto extraña, tanto para mí, como para mis amigs x.X, así que nada v.vU A cambio entre mi madre y mis tías me mandan a USA de viaje en verano x.Xu Porque ellas insisten en que algo tenían que hacer o algo especial tenían que regalarme… (Y yo encantada de la vida n.n) ¡Jus! Todavía falta mucho para tu cumple, de todas formas lo apuntaré en el calendario. El mío es el 27 de agosto, todavía faltan unos mesecitos n.n (Si quieres saber un poco más de mí, mi "autobiografía" esta en mi perfil x.xU). Estoy completamente de acuerdo en que La boda de Lily, acabo demasiado pronto ù.U, es demasiado corto T.T ¿Henar no ve que queremos más? Y encima dijo que creía que no iba a escribir nada más hasta que se leyera el 6º, en todo caso un ONE-SHOT, pobres de nosotras T.T Bue, yo tamben me tengo que despedir, mira que contestación más larga me ha salido x…xU A veces escribo demasiado ;) Besukos, cuidate y gracias por tus extensos reviews! Ari

**Laura**: Pero mira quien es, nada más ni nada menos ò.O La señorita ¡me encanta! Brillante, ¡esta genial! Pero siempre por Messenger T.T Jopetas, Lau, que ya sabes que a mí me gusta que me dejen reviews… Espero que esto ocurra a menudo, y no de 4 caps en 4 caps ¬¬ No, tonta, no se esta viendo en secreto con Sev… Ya te dije que Severus no aparecerá hasta dentro de bastante ò.o Bueno, lo del nombre de Arianne, es que… Je, es que esta basado en mí, en un principio pensé en poner Ariadna, pero quedaba mejor Arianne, así que nada n.n Y no, no es una compañera. Con la de pistas que te di y que no lo hayas adivinado… ù.úU ¡Yo no te plagio nada so boba! xD Tu me plagias a mi, que tienes mucho morro xD Y no me digas que no tienen futuro que me pongo a llorar T.T (siempre me pillas todas) La rubia y el lobito ya pasaran a la acción, tranquila ù.úU ¿Benny? ¿Qué no sea mala? Pero si es… ¡Brr! Insoportable ¬¬ Me cae mal… Y Siri y Aya, ps… No te voy a decir nada, por no dejarme un review en todo este tiempo T.T Bsks, tqmmm y cuídate, boba ¬¬

Ahora deciros, que la canción es "Cuando te enamoras" de Tess, imaginaos que trauma tengo xD, y el siguiente cap se llamará "(You Drive Me) Crazy" y el adelanto de todos los caps.

_-¿Qué es eso? -dijo Remus mirando el cuello de Lily._

_Lily se lo tapo con la mano._

_-Por eso Potter ha firmado su sentencia de muerte. ¿Se ve mucho?_

_-¿Y qué sabes hacer a parte de ser tremendamente guapo, inteligente, dulce, sexy, simpático, amable y chico 10? –dijo Arianne mirando a Remus embobada._

_-Oye, Potter... ¿Cómo es eso de que has salido con mi mejor amiga? -Lily intento que sus palabras no reflejaran lo que sentía en realidad._

Opps… Deje escapar algo importante o.o xD ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene! A-Poo (Arito n.n)


	10. Crazy

¿Realmente es necesario que me ponga esto? Si os lo tenéis que saber de memoria de las veces que lo leéis en todos los fics… ¬¬U Con que lo ponga durante 10 caps, bastará xD Todo esto es de la señora JK Rowling (si JK, ya eres una señora xD) y de los hemanos Warner, ellos son los que ganan dinero no yo T.T

**Capitulo 10 - (You Drive Me) Crazy**

Lily entro en el Gran Comedor con rapidez seguida por Aya y Angelica. Las tres chicas se sentaron en la mesa con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Creéis que las hemos despistado?

-Angie... El comedor no es un gran escondite -dijo Lily negando con la cabeza.

-Pero esta Dumbly, él nos protegerá.

-Ilusa -dijo Aya bebiendo un poco de zumo de calabaza.

-Pues por el bien de Sirius, que me libre de esas insoportables.

-No sabía que te odiaban tanto...

-Oh, a ti también te odian Aya.

-Genial.

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir dejando ver a Los Merodeadores, Lily gruñó, Aya puso los ojos en blanco y Angelica fulmino con la mirada a Sirius.

-¡Sirius Black! -gritó la rubia.

Sirius la miro asustado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Sabes lo que significa ser perseguida por 30 chicas?

-Si... A mi me pasa lo mismo todos los días -dijo Sirius esbozando una sonrisa.

Angelica reprimió un grito y cerro los ojos.

-Pero, ¡a ti no te intenta matar, zoquete!

-¿Te han intentado matar? -Angelica hizo un amago de estrangularlo-. Yo hablare con ellas.

Angelica se giro y miro a Remus.

-En cuanto a tu dulce novia dile que se deje de amenazas o yo misma cumpliré sus amenazas contra ella.

Remus esbozo una sonrisa.

-Esta bien... Pero, no te preocupes por Roro...

-¿Roro? -repitió Angelica burlonamente-. ¡Ey, Lil! Me debes 2 galeones. Ya la ha empezado a llamar Roro.

Lily fulmino con la mirada a Remus.

-¡Serás tonto!

o.O.o

James rodeo la cintura de su pelirroja favorita.

-Hola, princesa.

Lily suspiro.

-Aparta TUS pezuñas de MI cintura, neandertal.

James se acerco al cuello de Lily con la intención de besarla. La piel de Lily se puso de gallina al sentir la respiración del chico tan cerca de ella.

-No te hagas la difícil... ¿Sabes? Me vuelves loco, princesa.

Lily copio aire.

-Gritare y te pondré la denuncia... -dijo Lily con voz temblorosa-. 1... 2... -James le mordió dulcemente en el cuello y la soltó-. ¡POTTER! ¡Te voy a... !

James la miraba divertido.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-Te voy a sacar cada diminuta parte de tus entrañas, las disecaré y las colgaré en mi colección -dijo Lily apuntándole con la varita y acercándose mucho a él-. Para de esa forma recordar como te mate.

James esbozo una sonrisa.

-Eres incapaz.

-Ponme a prueba... -dijo Lily intentando mantenerse en pie al ver la sonrisa del chico-. Te juro que nadie te librará si vuelves a acercarte a mi de la denuncia -sus ojos estaban llenos de ira-. Estás muerto -dijo haciendo una cruz con la varita en el corazón del chico-. Y este músculo será el que primero te arrancaré...

Lily dio media vuelta satisfecha y se fue a paso ligero. James la miraba medio asustado, medio feliz.

-Lil...

Lily se giro y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No me llames por mi nombre... Ah... Hola, Remus -dijo Lily sonrojándose-. Te había confundido con cerebro de mosquito.

-¿Qué es eso? -dijo Remus mirando el cuello de Lily.

Lily se lo tapo con la mano.

-Por eso Potter ha firmado su sentencia de muerte. ¿Se ve mucho?

-Pues...

-¡LO ODIO! Tengo cosas que hacer... Ya hablaremos. (N/A: Es lo directamente odiado, ¿no? O.oU)

Lily salio corriendo en dirección contraria, llegó a su habitación, cogió una bolsa negra, se la echo al hombro, salió de la habitación, cruzó la sala común y recorrió uno de los pasillos más largos de Hogwarts. Lily se paró frente al cuadro de una bailarina, murmuro algo extraño y el cuadro se abrió dejando ver unas escaleras.

-Te dije que no le hicieses nada... -era la voz de Remus Lupin.

-¿Tu crees que de verdad me arrancará el corazón? -dijo James.

Lily se metió con rapidez por el agujero y cerro el cuadro tras ella.

-¿Habías visto ese cuadro... Abierto?

-¿Qué hay ahí?

-No lo se... En el mapa no aparece.

Lily escuchaba la conversación pegada al cuadro. ¿De qué mapa hablaban?

-Habrá que averiguar como entrar. Quizás lleve a las habitaciones de las chicas... -dijo James con una sonrisa muy pícara.

-Será guarro... -murmuro Lily.

Remus examinó el cuadro.

-Yo creo que se abre con contraseña...

-Habrá que vigilarlo, ver quien entra y presionarle para que nos diga la contraseña.

Lily rió y bajo las escaleras. Estaba listo si creía que ELLA le iba a decir la contraseña, a parte de que era la única que entraba a ese lugar... Bueno sus alumnas, pero... Ellas no sabían la contraseña.

Lily encendió las luces, iluminando una gran estancia, el suelo de madera, paredes blancas excepto la más larga, que era la que estaba justo en frente de Lily, esa estaba cubierta de un espejo largísimo y varias barras rodeaban el lugar. Lily abrió una puerta de madera, dejo su bolsa en uno de los bancos y se cambió.

Una hora de ballet y otra de jazz, lo perfecto para relajarla. (N/A: ¿Saben lo que es jazz? ¿Gym Jazz? o.oU)

o.O.o

-Oh. Hola, Lil... -dijo una alumna de 6º dando media vuelta.

Lily se giro y miro a la chica. Era castaña y con el pelo rizado y sus ojos, azules aguamarina.

-¿Quién te ha abierto?

-Cuando tu estas dentro se abre solo, si reconoce a la alumna... ¿Recuerdas? -dijo la castaña extrañada.

-Si, claro... ¿Había alguien alrededor?

-Eh... Uh... No -dijo la chica desconcertada.

-Bien... Os tengo que avisar a todas, Los Merodeadores -la cara de la chica se ilumino-, me han visto entrar y ahora tienen mucha curiosidad por saber que hay aquí y NO quiero que entren. ¿Entendido? Se que los adoras, Arianne, pero no podemos permitir que vengan a vernos...

-¿Por qué?

-Os distraerían y no os aplicaríais y puede incluso que os hicierais esguinces graves o roturas por estarles mirando a ellos.

Arianne hizo una mueca.

-¿Y para la representación de Navidad? ¿Podríamos invitarlos? Invitamos a cantidad de gente, ¿por qué no?

-Seguramente no estén en Hogwarts -dijo Lily cogiendo una toalla y secándose el sudor.

-Pero... Si están en Hogwarts, ¿podemos?

-Supongo que si...

-¿Habéis oído eso chicas?

-¡Gracias, Lil!

-No se porque os hace tanta ilusión que os vean...

Arianne miro con complicidad a una chica que estaba a su lado, castaña oscura, pelo increíblemente liso, ojos azules grisáceos y mejillas repletas de graciosas pecas.

-No nos hace ilusión que nos vean a nosotras... ¿Verdad, May?

May esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-Sobre todo no nos hace ilusión que nos vea James Potter... Si no que te vea a ti.

-Oh. No. Retiro lo dicho, se anula la invitación -dijo Lily ruborizándose.

-No puedes.

Lily hizo una mueca y dejo la toalla encima de una barra.

-¿Estáis cambiadas? Empezamos la clase.

Las chicas se pusieron con rapidez en sus sitios y comenzaron a calentar.

o.O.o

-Cinco, seis, siete, ¡OCHO! -dijo Lily y cuando dijo ocho todas sus alumnas y ella comenzaron a moverse a la vez-. Brazo sobre la cabeza, no os deis con el, con fuerza... Quitaros la rabia bailando, con chulería. Bailad, sentir la música. (N/A: XD Frases cogidas de mi profesora de Jazz xD) Esto no es una clase de Ballet... ¿Entendido?

La música dejo de sonar y Lily las miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Podemos ir a beber agua? -dijo Arianne.

-Id -Lily se acerco al aparato de música y rebusco entre los discos que allí habían-. Veamos... Si os pongo la música un poco más heavy, ¿bailareis con ganas? Porque eso de mover los brazos como una bailarina de ballet en jazz, es... ¡Ridículo! Muy bien si lo hacéis en ballet, queda genial, pero aquí hay que bailar con ganas, no como si de un momento a otro os fuerais a desmayar.

Algunas de las presentes sonrieron y la música comenzó a sonar:

-_I want to thank you, 'cause you make me double stronger..._ (N/A: Fighter de Christina Aguilera)

-Cinco, seis, siete, ocho...

Lily observo a sus alumnas, perfecto, les salía bastante bien... Ahora solo tenían que practicar, practicar y practicar para la representación de Navidad. Tan solo esperaba que no se confundieran e hicieran un paso de jazz en ballet o viceversa.

o.O.o

Lily observo la clase vacía y repasó una vez más el baile, bailo para quitarse el odio que tenía contra James Potter por haberle hecho aquella cosa en el cuello.

Arianne y May salían en ese momento de los vestuarios eran las ultimas.

-Eh, Lil... Me encanta esa marquita que tienes en el cuello muy mona -dijo Arianne burlonamente.

Lily se paro en seco había roto un trozo de pared.

-¿Quien te la ha hecho? -dijo May.

-Maldito, Potter -dijo Lily pegando otro puñetazo.

Arianne y May se miraron entre ellas.

-Ven aquí, Lils -dijo Arianne sacando los puños de Lily de la pared-. _¡Reparo!_ No te enfades con él... Si es un cielo.

-¿Un cielo? -dijo Lily irónicamente.

-Seguro que lo ha hecho con mucho amor -dijo Angelica desde las escaleras.

Lily fulminó con la mirada a Angelica.

-Que pasada de sitio -dijo Aya mirando la clase y corriendo de un lado para otro. Reparo en las dos chicas de 6º que la miraban-. Hola, soy Aya.

-Arianne Garai.

-May Garai.

-¿Sois hermanas?

-Si... Mellizas.

-¡Que guay! -dijo Aya con emoción. (N/A: Que mona T.T Es como una niña pequeña)

o.O.o

Las cinco chicas salieron de la clase y se encontraron con Los Merodeadores frente a ellas. Lily iba en cabeza y casi cae sobre James.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -dijo Lily.

-Eso me pregunto yo -dijo Remus mirándolas. Arianne sonrió tontamente al ver a Los Merodeadores y tuvo que ser arrastrada por May-. ¡Eh! ¿A donde vais?

-A donde tú quieras -dijo Arianne antes de que May la silenciara.

Remus se sonrojo ligeramente y Angelica y Lily alzaron una ceja.

-Hola, Sirius -dijo Aya alegremente-. Veo que no tienes muchas ojeras.

-Uso un producto muy eficaz, si quieres te lo dejo un día de estos...

-Vale.

-¿Qué me he perdido? -dijo Angelica al ver a Aya y a Sirius hablando.

-Nada.

-Por mi no os preocupéis, estoy bien. ¿Te importa levantar tu pierna? -dijo James mirando a Lily.

Lily lo miro con indiferencia y levanto la pierna lentamente.

-Debería dejarte ahí tirado en el suelo por espiar. Por cierto no lleva las habitaciones de las chicas -dijo Lily cuando James se levanto del suelo.

James esbozo una sonrisa en forma de disculpa.

-¿Y que hay?

Lily tenía cara de tonta y Aya le dio un codazo para que reaccionara. Lily adopto su cara normal.

-Nada de tu incumbencia. Ni de la vuestra... Así que más os vale manteneros alejados de este cuadro... Además no creo que os deje pasar -dijo Lily con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No hay nada que los Merodeadores no puedan hacer -dijo James.

Lily rió irónicamente.

-¿De verdad? Me gustaría ver como entráis aquí, sin ser invitados antes.

-Entonces, invítanos -dijo James.

-¿Invitaros? ¿Donde se han quedado tus neuronas? Vamos -dijo Lily echando a andar.

o.O.o

Lily repasaba los versos una y otra vez. Cada vez que los contaba uno le daba diferente que antes. Reprimió un grito y dio una patada a una silla cercana. Suerte que estaba sola en la biblioteca y nadie le podía reñir. O por lo menos eso creía ella.

Lily se levanto, cogió la lámpara y anduvo hasta las estanterías de literatura muggle, era la más apartada de todas y la que en peor estado estaba, pero no importaba. Al pasar por la sección prohibida un escalofrío recorrió el perfecto cuerpo de la joven, podía entrar y nadie se entraría, pero aquel escalofrío era su conciencia que le repetía una y otra vez que no lo hiciera.

-¿Tentada? -susurro alguien tras ella.

Sintió como unas manos rodeaban su cintura y alguien aspiraba su olor.

-Estoy más tentada a darte una patada en tus partes nobles, Potter.

James sonrió y se quito la capa.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

Lily se quedo mirando al joven.

-Primero porque eres el único a parte de Pince que sabe que me quedo aquí por las noches, segundo solo tu tienes esa voz con ese deje de arrogancia, tercero solo tu te atreverías a cogerme por la cintura y cuarto y último, y no por eso menos importante eres la única persona que conozco que tenga capa de invisibilidad.

-Sabes reconocerme...

-Después de tenerte como escolta personal durante varios años, he aprendido a diferenciarte de los demás.

-Eso me hace feliz.

-Me alegro por ti –dijo Lily haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Escribes poemas?

-No escribo poemas, los estudio.

-Pero, también los escribes.

-Si... Algunos, pero no son muy buenos -dijo Lily chasqueando la lengua y parándose frente a la estantería de literatura muggle.

-Déjame leer alguno.

-¿De verdad? No creo que lo entiendas. Tu cabeza de chorlito no te dejaría asimilar más de dos líneas y luego ya no sabrías que decía porque te habrías perdido.

-Que poca fe tienes en mi –dijo James negando con la cabeza.

-Tengo la justa y necesaria, o sea, ninguna.

-Que simpática ella.

-¿No sabes que me dieron el premio a Miss Simpatía?

-¿De verdad?

-¡No! Por supuesto que no. Esos concursos son... Lo peor que te han podido echar a la cara.

-No me los echan a la cara -Lily alzo una ceja y miro al chico-. Era broma.

-¿Y hay que reírse?

-No.

-Bien, porque no tenía ninguna gracia.

-¿Te molesta que me quede?

-Sabes perfectamente que si. Que me molesta MUCHO, pero al fin y al cabo haz lo que te de la gana, pero lejos de mi. ¿Entendido?

-¿Qué te parece aquí? -dijo dejando un libro en el sitio que había frente a Lily.

-Me da igual.

-Bien, entonces me quedo.

-Vale... -Lily se encogió de hombros y continuo trabajando indiferente a las miradas que le echaba el apuesto buscador, tenía que concentrarse en lo que hacía o le partiría la cara por lo que le había hecho en el cuello.

o.O.o

Aya tarareaba una canción cuando vio un par de rostros conocidos.

-Hola -dijo Aya esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Las dos chicas la miraron.

-Hola, Aya -dijo May al reconocer a la joven.

-¿Qué haces tan sola? ¿No tienes novio? -pregunto Arianne.

Aya se quedo un poco sorprendida, sin duda alguna aquella chica era directa.

-Er... Pues...

-No lo digo porque me moleste que nos saludes y eso... Es solo que me extraña que una chica tan guapa ande sola todo el rato -dijo Arianne en forma disculpa.

Aya sonrió.

-Está bien. ¿Sabéis quien es Benjamin Rowan?

-¡Si! -dijo Arianne-. Si, May, ese chico tan mono de Ravenclaw.

May miro a Arianne con soslayo.

-Hay tantos chicos monos en Ravenclaw que no estoy segura de quien es...

-¡El que salió con Lily durante un año! Él era su mejor amigo...

-¡A si! Ahora si... Le dejo por ti, ¿no es así? -dijo May abriendo mucho sus ojos azules.

Aya se sonrojo, vaya par de hermanas directas como nadie.

-Si...

-¿Sigues saliendo con él? -pregunto May extrañada-. Yo creía que ahora salía con Natalie...

-¿Con Natalie? -dijo Arianne-. ¿En serio? No es posible, si ayer hable con ella y no me contó nada...

-Habrá supuesto que ya lo sabías...

-Mm... Extraño, es de las que si le pasa algo no aguanta un solo minuto sin contarlo.

Aya miro a ambas y carraspeó con la intención de llamar un poco su atención. Ambas la miraron expectantes.

-No salgo con él.

-Oh -dijo Arianne.

-Rompimos por Natalie.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, tú eres más guapa que Natalie y más simpática. Ella es un poco seca, pero es buena persona.

-Bien... -dijo Aya un poco sorprendida entrando en el Gran Comedor-. ¿Y vosotras...? ¿Salís con alguien?

Arianne suspiro.

-¿Yo? -Arianne sonrió irónicamente-. Digamos que me quedaré soltera para el resto de mis días.

May hizo una mueca.

-Su problema es que parece tan segura que le da miedo a los chicos...

-Eso si, la mejor amiga del chico esa soy yo -dijo la castaña con un poco de enfado.

-No te preocupes.

-Si... Eso me decían todos... Ahora ya nadie se atreve a decírmelo... Sabe que puede terminar mal.

May rió.

-Le encanta exagerar. En cuanto a lo de ser mejor amiga de los chicos es algo que lleva en la sangre... Por tener ese sentido masculino un poco más desarrollado de lo normal.

Arianne fulmino con la mirada a May.

-No soy masculina.

-Por eso mama le apunto a ballet. Y a progresado bastante, por eso ves a esta dulce señorita ahora.

Aya sonrió.

-Yo creo que si un chico no se da cuenta de que su mejor amiga es la chica de su vida es tonto.

-El problema es que tendría a más de la mitad de chicos de Hogwarts pensando que soy la mujer de su vida.

Aya rió.

-¿En serio?

-Si... -dijo Arianne.

-Que suerte.

-No sabes tu bien... -dijo May.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que la chica de su vida es mejor amiga -dijo Remus apareciendo de la nada.

La cara de Arianne se iluminó como una estrella.

-Hola... -dijo la chica.

-Hola -dijo Remus esbozando una sonrisa.

Arianne miró a May con cara de loca y su hermana tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

-¿De verdad? Ah, claro, me olvida de Angie... -dijo Aya.

-¿Te gusta Angelica Combs? -dijo Arianne.

-Uh... Er... Pues... –comenzó Remus intimidado.

-¡Qué mono! ¿Y ella lo sabe?

-Pues...

-¿Cómo lo va a saber? No se declarara hasta que el mundo se haya terminado y aun así pensara que no es el momento... -dijo Aya.

Remus fulmino con la mirada a Aya.

-Bueno, entonces a Ang, no le importará que yo salga de mientras contigo, ¿verdad? -dijo Arianne con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Remus esbozo una sonrisa.

-Hace tiempo que no salgo con nadie...

-Oh... Y esperabas que fuera con Ang. ¡Me encanta este chico! -dijo Arianne abrazándolo-. Yo quiero uno así para Navidad, ¿vale, May?

Remus miraba a Arianne contrariado y Aya reía.

-Vale, lo apunto ahora mismo -dijo May sacando una libretita y apuntando con velocidad lo que su hermana melliza acababa de decir-. Un Remus Lupin para Navidad...

-¿Quién se ha pedido una copia de mi Remusín para Navidad? -dijo Angelica divertida.

-Yo -dijo Arianne con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo quiero otro -dijo Angelica abrazando también al chico. Remus miro a las tres chicas y ellas se quedaron en silencio-. ¿He dicho algo malo?

-¡No! -dijo May-. También lo apunto, ¿eh? Por si queda otro en la tienda...

Arianne que continuaba abrazada al chico lo miro.

-¿Y qué sabes hacer a parte de ser tremendamente guapo, inteligente, dulce, sexy, simpático, amable y chico 10?

Remus rió ante el comentario de la chica.

-Pues... Se cocinar... (N/A:Me imagino a Moony cocinando x'D)

-¿De verdad? -dijo Arianne-. May, tráeme uno, por favor.

May también lo miraba embobada, hasta que apareció Sirius y llamó la atención de ambas chicas.

-¡Siri! -dijo Arianne sin ninguna intención de soltar a Remus.

Sirius se giro y miro a Arianne divertido.

-¿Qué pasa, peque?

-¡No me llames peque! -dijo Arianne sin soltar a Remus, que comenzaba a sentirse un poco incómodo-. No me sacas ni una cabeza.

-Pero tú eres mi pequeñina...

Arianne alzo una ceja y suspiro.

-Claro, lo que tú digas...

-Hola, nena -dijo Sirius acercándose a Angelica y besándola dulcemente.

-¿Por qué no sabe llamarnos por nuestros nombres? -dijo Arianne negando con la cabeza.

-Por si no se acuerda, recure a los motes -dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros-. Tengo reunión, nos vemos.

-¿No te acuerdas de como me llamo? Adiós -dijo Arianne suspirando.

Remus esbozo una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que si... No le hagas caso –contesto Sirius fulminando con la mirada a Remus.

-Confió más en él que en ti...

-Pues vaya...

Lily entró en el comedor agobiada y con ganas de comer algo, se sentó junto a sus amigos y suspiro.

-Odio a Potter, lo sabíais, ¿no?

-¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez?

-¿No es suficiente esto? -dijo Lily apartándose el pelo y señalando la marca que le había dejado James.

Todas se miraron divertidas y evitaron reírse.

-A ver -dijo Sirius mirando la marca-. Ese es mi James.

-¿Tu James? Pues dile a tu James que si le pilló esta muerto, ¡esta cosa se ve a miles de kilómetros! –chilló Lily.

-Ahí esta -dijo Sirius tranquilamente, pero al ver a la pelirroja levantarse para matar a James, se levanto tras ella y la freno-. Seamos buenos con él, ¿vale?

-¿Buenos? -Lily aparto a Sirius y se acerco a James.

-¡Hola! -dijo James esbozando una sonrisa que hizo suspirar a más de medio comedor y habría convertido las piernas de Lily en gelatina de no haber sido porque ella todavía recordaba la marca que tenía en el cuello.

-¿Hola? -Lily le dio una bofetada y dio media vuelta.

-¿Eso a que ha venido?

-Me encanta la marca que tiene en el cuello -dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Pero... ¿Se le ve? -dijo James entendiendo el porque de la bofetada.

-¿Qué si se le ve? ¡A kilómetros!

-Genial... Lil... -Lily le fulmino con la mirada-. Lo siento, yo no quería que se notara, pero...

-¿Qué? ¿No calculaste?

-Pues... -James titubeo, ¿qué excusa creíble le daba ahora a Lily?

Lily sonrió y suspiro.

-Olvídalo, Potter. Ya encontraré algún hechizo.

-¿Un hechizo? ¡No! Si queda mucho más bonito así, ¿a qué si, Padfoot?

-Claro que si. Con eso a todos nos queda muy claro que ya no hay posibilidades -James le dio un codazo-. ¿Qué?

Lily fulminó con la mirada a ambos.

-¿No teníais reunión de prefectos? -dijo Sirius.

-Pues la verdad es que... -Lily noto que faltaba Remus-. Si, claro. Y llego tarde -soltó una risita nerviosa. Si se tenía que quedar sin comer por cubrir a Remus, lo haría, pero más le valía al licántropo pagárselo bien.

o.O.o

-Iba a tener una cita después de tanto tiempo y por culpa de Potter y su marquita, ya no tengo cita -dijo Lily de mala gana.

-Como si quisieras una cita... -dijo Angelica bostezando.

-Claro que la quiero.

-Y nosotras no decimos que no -dijo Aya-. Pero, con Potter.

-¡No!

Aya y Angelica rieron.

-¿Y por qué en vez de seguir enfadada con él le has sonreído? –pregunto Angelica.

-No le he sonreído. He sonreído, pero no a él y sigo enfadada.

-Ya... –dijo Aya asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Combs... ¿No sabes defenderte tu solita? -dijo una voz tras ellas.

Todas suspiraron a la vez y se giraron.

-¿Que narices quieres ahora, Roxanne? -dijo Lily.

-No hablaba contigo. Responde -dijo Roxy mirando a Angelica.

-¿Por qué tu me lo dices?

Nadia llego en ese momento.

-Mira quienes están aquí, Roro...

-Ya la había visto, Nad.

-Si es nuestra dulce amiguita traidora -dijo Nadia fulminando con la mirada a Aya.

-Yo no he traicionado a nadie.

-¿Y tu como llamas a lo que nos has hecho? Eras nuestra amiga Aya y de repente un día te cambias de casa y te olvidas de nosotras para largarte con estas dos.

-¡Yo no te pertenezco, Nadia! -dijo Aya encarando a Nadia.

-¡No has sido leal con nostras!

-¿Tu me hablas a mi de lealtad? ¿Tú? Tú misma traicionaste a tus propias amigas, tú eres la menos indicada para decir nada.

-Si, yo lo hice, ¿y qué? Estoy orgullosa de ello, pero con eso lo único que haces es aceptar que eres igual que yo.

-Yo no soy igual que tu.

-¿Estas orgullosa de haberlo hecho? –pregunto Nadia alzando una ceja y esbozando media sonrisa.

-Si.

-Entonces somos mas parecidas de lo que crees.

-Me caes bien, Nad, fuiste mi mejor amiga cuando éramos pequeñas, eres simpática, pero cuando no estas con Roxy. Ella te cambia la forma de pensar, cuando estas con ella no eres la misma.

Nadia miro durante unos segundos a Aya.

-Puede... Pero por eso no voy a abandonar a mi mejor amiga.

-Pues yo no voy a aguantarte con tu tontería... ¡Roxy! Sueltala. ¡Sueltala! ¡HE DICHO QUE LA SUELTES! _¡Expelliarmus!_ -dijo Aya apuntando a Roxy. Lily miro a Aya-. ¿Estás loca? ¡No te bajes a su nivel!

-No se como puedes preferirlas a ellas... -dijo Nadia mirando con odio a Lily y a Angelica.

-Y no te voy a decir porque las prefiero a ellas -dijo Aya acercándose a ella-. No voy a entrar en tu juego, Nadia. No voy a entrar nunca más.

-Angelica Combs es una facilona que se va con todo el que pilla, no se que te puede interesar en ella... -Angelica la miro con tanto odio que podría haber explotado en ese mismo momento-. Y Lily Evans esta loca, es una empollona y nunca le verá el lado divertido a la vida, pero también se va con el primero que pille. Son dos amargadas.

-¡Aquí la única que se va con el primero que pilla eres tu! -dijo Lily intentando coger su varita, pero Angelica la detuvo.

-¿En serio? ¿No era tu amiguita Combs?

Angelica se estaba hartando, se acerco a Nadia y le dio una bofetada.

-¡YO NO ME VOY CON EL PRIMERO QUE PILLO!

-Si que lo haces, Charlie, Sirius, Michael, James, Adam, Luke, Bob, Robbin, ¡Ben!

Angelica cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué James? -pregunto Aya al oír el nombre del chico.

-¡¿Qué James va a ser! ¡¡Potter!

-¿Qué? -dijo Lily sin dar crédito, miro a Angelica-. ¿Angie?

Angelica evito mirar a su mejor amiga y le dio otra bofetada a Nadia.

-Juraste no decirlo...

-¿Y todavía crees en mi palabra?

-¡Debí de estar loca cuando te puse a Potter en bandeja! -dijo Lily andando de una lado para otro.

-Es que estas loca, sangre sucia -dijo Roxy incorporándose.

-¡Lily! -dijo Angelica intentando coger a la pelirroja.

Lily se soltó de Angelica y copio a Roxy del pelo.

-¡Repítelo!

-Eres una sangre sucia... A saber porque sigues viva, no lo dudes, pronto morirás... -dijo Roxy con una gran sonrisa.

Lily le dio un puñetazo.

-¿Te crees que por ser sangre sucia voy a morir antes que tu? Estoy segura de que tu morirás antes que yo.

Roxy esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa y se limpio la sangre que le salía por la nariz.

-Permíteme que lo dude -Lily intento volver a por ella, pero Roxy fue más rápida-. _¡Expelliarmus!_

-_¡Impedimenta!_ -dijo Angelica

Lily aprovecho ese momento de desconcierto para darle una bofetada a Roxy, Roxy la cogió del pelo, Lily hizo lo mismo, se daban bofetadas, puñetazos, patadas. Parecían dos chicos en vez de dos señoritas. Angelica, Nadia y Aya hacían lo imposible para soltarlas, pero tan solo recibían golpes de ambas. (N/A: ¿Quién ha dicho que ellas sean señoritas? o.O xD)

-¡Suéltame de una vez, asquerosa sangre sucia!

Lily sintió como alguien la cogía con fuerza y se la llevaba.

-¡VOLVERE A POR TI! -grito Roxy que era arrastrada por Remus.

-No le hagas caso... -le susurro James al oído y Lily se quedo mucho más tranquila.

-No te iras a poner de su parte, ¿no? -dijo Angelica mirando a Remus.

Remus la miro y copio a Roxy para llevarla a la enfermería.

-Más tarde nos vemos.

-¿Estas bien? -dijo Sirius acercándose a Angelica.

-Si... Pero… Creo que... Roxy es una mortifaga...

-¿Por qué? -dijo Sirius.

-Le dijo a Lily que iba a morir por ser una sangre sucia... Lily le dijo que por ser eso no tenía porque morir antes que ella y Roxy le dijo muy segura que eso no pasaría.

-Pero no por eso...

-Sirius, tengo una corazonada... ¡Aya! -Aya se masajeaba la mano y miraba a Nadia de reojo.

-Me tenía ya muy hartita.

Nadia se puso en pie con dificultad.

-Tu me has quitado a mi amiga... -dijo Nadia mirando a Angelica-. Ahora yo te he quitado la tuya, aunque no me quede con ella... Dudo mucho que Evans te perdone lo de Potter... Angie... ¿Cómo pudiste ocultárselo?

Angelica iba a pegarle de nuevo, pero Aya se puso en medio.

-Algún día se enteraría, Angelica... Que más da que sea ahora que después.

Angelica abrazo a Sirius que miraba a todas confundido. Nadia la miro.

-Hacernos un favor al colegio y dejaros de farsas. ¿Sabes qué, Angie? En realidad eres una persona muy falsa. Claro que pocos son los que van con la verdad por delante. Ahora que lo pienso tengo más accesible a Potter, Lily tampoco se lo va a perdonar a él.

Aya se giro y miro a Nadia. No había pensando en esa consecuencia.

-Eso es lo más bajo que has podido hacer.

-¿Separar una pareja que nunca se iba formar? Aunque creo que nuestra dulce Lily empezaba a sentir algo por mi Potty, ¿no es así? Creo que esto será más que suficiente como para que se olvide por completo de ese pequeño sentimiento que empezaba a nacer.

Nadia dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-¿Potty? ¿Donde he oído yo eso antes? -dijo Sirius.

-Chris... -Angelica se llevo una mano a la boca-. Ella fue la otra... Ella fue la que ha destrozado el matrimonio de mi hermano.

-Pero… -comenzó Aya.

-No, exactamente... –le corto Angelica-. Mi hermano le dijo algo de otra más a Amelié... ¡Nadia! ¿Por qué mi hermano?

Nadia dio media vuelta con una sonrisa.

-Cielo, lo de tu hermano no fue obra mía. Ya sabes que no tengo nada en contra tuyo y de tu familia. Yo solo le ayude a...

-Roxy.

-Exacto. Mira, en realidad no tengo nada en contra de vosotras, es solo que el hecho de que Aya os haya preferido me toca la moral, por eso digo cosas que no debería. Lo siento. Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer -dijo Nadia echando a correr

Angelica miro a Sirius.

-Nadia tiene razón, ya esta bien de farsas, Sirius, hemos terminado, terminado para siempre. No más oportunidades, no más impulsos sin control. Se acabo... -Angelica dio media vuelta y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

-Y eso nos deja a ti y a mi, solos. Otra vez -dijo Aya-. Pobre, Lil... Tengo que encontrarla.

-Te ayudo.

-Como quieras -dijo Aya encogiéndose de hombros.

o.O.o

-Potter, creo que nos hemos alejado lo suficiente... Puedes soltarme -dijo Lily. James se paró y soltó a la chica-. Y... ¿Me devuelves la mano? -James le soltó la mano-. Gracias.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Ellas se lo buscan todo.

-¿Qué han dicho?

-Oye, Potter... ¿Cómo es eso de que has salido con mi mejor amiga? -Lily intento que sus palabras no reflejaran lo que sentía en realidad. Se sentía traicionada y muy dolida.

-¿Eh? -James se puso pálido, Angelica le juró que nunca se lo diría a nadie y mucho menos a Lily.

-Era extraño que Angelica se llevará tan bien contigo, creo que al único que no ha tocado a sido a Remus... -Lily comenzó a andar de una lado al otro del pasillo.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-¿Y eso que importa?

-Mucho.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el baile? Que a Sirius y a Remus no los tocaba porque tenían el sello de Angie, ¿te acuerdas? -James asintió vagamente-. Bien. Ahora ya tengo una perfecta razón para no tocarte, tú también tienes el sello de Angie.

-Lily...

-No, Potter... No quiero que me des explicaciones o excusas absurdas. Tengo que irme, si no te importa.

-Lo siento.

-¿El qué? ¿Haber salido con mi mejor amiga?

James la miro a los ojos.

-No... Haberte hecho daño.

-¿Por qué extraña razón crees que me has hecho daño?

-Por ser la razón por la que por primera vez Angelica no ha confiado en ti. Se que te sientes traicionada por tu mejor amiga y mucho más si la razón es alguien como yo... Lo que paso con Angie fue un error. Un tremendo error, pero si te consuela no llegamos ni a la primera cita.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ti. Te quiero demasiado, siempre estas en mi cabeza. Y aquel beso no fue la excepción -dijo James bajando la cabeza-. No lo puedo evitar es como si te hubieran grabado a fuego en mi corazón y en mi cabeza...

Lily lo miró, se acerco a él, inclino lentamente la cabeza, rozó sus labios con los de él y lo beso dulcemente. James la miró extrañado. Lily se aparto y dio media vuelta.

-¿Qué...?

Lily se giro y lo miro desde el cuadro de la señora gorda.

-A veces necesitamos pequeños premios que nos den fuerzas para vivir y ver que merece la pena continuar -dijo Lily esbozando una tímida sonrisa y entró en la sala común.

o.O.o

Holaaaaaaaap! n.n Aquí de nuevo en nuestra cita semanal xD Adoro publicar con unas lectoras como vosotras! T.T (Momento sentimental) ¿Cuántos reviews fueron esta vez? Voy a ir a mirarlo… ¡6! Wow, creo que fue un record, lo fue, ¿nop? xD Gracias ;...; Por cierto, FanFiction esta muy raro… ò.ó Me manda los mensajes de los reviews 1 día después de su publicación, incluso los veo antes por la página que por el mail… T.T Ahora paso a la charla de todos los caps. Cosas que comentar:

1. Bueno lo primerísimo es el esperado beso de LJ… No sé si me ha salido demasiado cursi… Creo que estaba cursi aquella tarde xD La última frase de Lily, la verdad es que me gusta mucho n.n (Tiene copyright, Lau, como el resto de las cosas, ¡así que cuidadin!)

2. Lo segundo es… Arianne. Un personaje bastante raro (¿cómo no va a serlo si esta basado en mí?) que bueno, va a salvarme muchas situaciones por ser lo que es, un personaje extra, así que al montón xD No tiene, ni va a tener ninguna trama rara… xD

3. Roxy, aix… ¡Qué levante la mano las personas que adoren este personaje! _Solo levanta la mano una chica de pelo rizado y ojos azules, véase como la autora_ xD A partir de este momento su personalidad va a dar un giro muy grande, no la veremos hasta más tarde, pero no va a ser la misma Roro que le gusta pelearse con cualquier chica que se le ponga delante, ni va a ser TAN posesiva con Remus.

4. Angelica y Sirius, sip ya han separado sus caminitos… Le pusisteis demasiada duración a estos dos, ¿eh? O.o xDD Yo los ponía a uno en una esquina desde el momento en que se juntaron, pero algo había (y habrá) que meter antes de que el lobito y la rubia (la cual, por cierto, se ha liado con medio Hogwarts, que fuerte xD) quedaran juntos. Que Angie sea tan… P---n verbenero se me ocurrió al ver el comportamiento de la Angie original (que no se llama Angie, pero al caso, el personaje esta basado en ella xD)

5. Em… ¡Ah, sí! Lo que hace Lily es bailar en esa bonita clase que tiene para ella sola, bueno sin contar a sus alumnas… xD Que nadie me pegue porque piense que quiero robarle alguna idea a Henar, la autora de "Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí", porque yo escribí eso mucho antes de leerme ese fic ¬¬ (Es que soy bastante lenta para las cosas, me lo leí hará un mes o así y este cap lo escribí por el estilo… x'D)

**Preguntita del cap**, ¿qué pasara después de que Lily (POR FIN) haya besado a James? ¿Qué hará Lily? ¿Qué hará James? ¿Qué harán los demás? ¿Qué haré yo? (Me iré de vacaciones a la polinesia francesa xD (Ya me gustaría a mí T0T) v.vU)

El tiempo se me echa encima y no puedo contestar a los reviews, en el próximo cap espero tener tiempo… T.T A caso que queráis el cap la semana que viene xDD Mira que me enrollo más que el papel higiénico… Ay… Tengo el tiempo justo para decir que la canción es (You Drive Me) Crazy de Britney Spears y que el próximo cap se llamará Jingle Bells (me dio la vena navideña x.xU). Adelanto:

_-¿A sí? ¿Y sobre qué? -esta vez fue Lily la que se acerco demasiado al chico, rozó sus labios con los de él-. Adiós -dijo cuando lo iba a besar y se aparto de James._

_-Si, claro... -dijo Angelica algo cohibida, comenzó a subir la pendiente tras Remus. Angelica se mordió el labio inferior._

_-¡Eh, Lily! -Lily se giro y lo miro-. Tienes unas piernas preciosas… Por no hablar del resto de tu cuerpo..._

_-¡No seas pervertido! -dijo Lily ruborizándose intensamente y entro en su cuarto tan rápido como pudo._

_Remus dudo._

_-Porque... No estaba seguro... Mira lo que paso antes de CCM cuando nos caímos, quiero decir el beso –dijo Remus sin mirar a Angelica a los ojos._

(Nos vemos xP)


	11. Jingle Bells

Ya me he hartado de que sean unos santitos, castos y puros ò.ó ¡Pasemos a la acción! xDDD Que paranoias tengo u.uU ¡VOLVIIIIIIII! (Que felicidad T.TU)

**Capitulo 11 - Jingel Bells**

Lily se levanto aquella mañana sin muchas ganas, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿cuando se levantaba con ganas de ver el careto de Potter? ¡Oh, no! Ya estaba pensando otra vez en él.

-James me ha preguntado otra vez por ti, ¿por qué esta tan desesperado por hablar contigo? -Lily se encogió de hombros-. Entonces, ¿por qué lo evitas? -añadió Aya saliendo del baño.

-No lo evito, simplemente no coincidimos.

-Claro... Será eso -dijo Aya asintiendo y sonriendo maliciosamente.

-No empieces a pensar cosas raras que nos conocemos, Aya, y tu me das miedo.

-Buenos días -dijo Angelica con voz ronca.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente -dijo Aya.

Lily entro en el baño sin responder al "Buenos días" de Angelica. Angelica se dejo caer de nuevo en su cama y suspiro.

-Yo ya no se que más hacer... Además es que... ¡A él se lo ha perdonado y a mi no!

-¿A él se lo ha perdonado? -dijo Aya abriendo mucho sus ojos casi violetas.

Angelica se llevo una mano a la boca.

-No...

-No me mientas... No sabes mentirme. Entonces... Por eso la busca con tanta desesperación.

-No me extraña, después de eso yo también esperaría una aclaración...

-Angie...

-Sabes que no te lo contaré.

-Pues, deja de restregarme que sabes que es lo que pasa.

-¡Alegra esa cara! Hoy es el último día de clases.

Aya la fulminó con la mirada y Lily salió del baño preparada para irse.

-Voy contigo, Lil... Y pon en marcha el acelerador si no quieres llegar tarde -dijo Aya mirando a Angelica.

-Yo nunca llego tarde –dijo Angelica cruzándose de brazos.

Lily abrió la puerta de la habitación, echó un vistazo rápido a la sala común y como no allí, estaban ellos y por supuesto esperándola a ella.

-Aya, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Cual? -dijo Aya sin fiarse mucho de su amiga.

o.O.o

Una gran cantidad de humo salió sin más de la habitación de las chicas e inundo toda la sala común.

-¿Qué es esto? -se oyó la voz de Lily.

-Pues no se -dijo Aya sin parar de toser-. Creo que te has pasado con el humo –susurro la morena.

-Voy a buscar a McGonagall.

Lily bajo las escaleras con rapidez, se sabía ese camino de memoria, podía hacerlo con los ojos vendados y prácticamente eso estaba haciendo ya que el humo impedía la visión de cualquier cosa. Cuando salió de la sala común el humo salió tras ella y todo volvió a la normalidad. Primera parte, hecha.

o.O.o

Lily esperaba a Aya en la clase de Historia.

-¿Desayunas aquí?

-Es que tenía prisa por consultar con Binns una cosa y he cogido una par de cosillas y me he venido.

-Ya... -dijo Aya mirándola como ni tú te crees eso-. ¿A qué ha venido lo de la mañana?

-Necesitaba salir con rapidez de la sala común y sin ser vista, así que... -Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Lo evitas.

-No lo evito –dijo Lily en sus trece.

-Lo haces.

Lily suspiro.

-Piensa lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué le has perdonado a él y Angie no?

Lily la miro sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabía ella eso?

-Er... Pues...

-¿Pensabas que no me enteraría? –pregunto Aya alzando las cejas.

-No.

-Entonces, dímelo.

-A Potter tampoco le perdone... -dijo Lily.

-Ya... Por eso le hiciste eso, ¿no? -dijo Aya que no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando, pero seguro que colaba.

-¿Y a ti quien te ha dicho que yo lo bese?

-¿Lo besaste? -dijo Aya sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-¡No! Yo no... -Lily se ruborizo.

-Lo hiciste y no me lo has contado... Muy bien, muy bonito.

-No te lo conté porque...

-¿Por qué querías hacer como si no hubiera pasado? –dijo Aya haciendo una mueca.

En ese momento entraron Los Merodeadores y detrás de ellos una estresada Angelica. James miró a Lily durante unos segundos y Lily rezó para que apareciera el profesor, que entro justo después de Angelica.

-Te has librado, ¿eh? -susurro alguien al oído de la pelirroja y provocando un escalofrío en esta. Lily se giro y se quedo de piedra al ver a James tras ella esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lily se hundió en su silla y Aya los saludó con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya que es el último día de clases y después vendrán las vacaciones, les voy a mandar un trabajo en parejas -Lily alzó el brazo-. ¿Si, señorita?

-Pero es que hay alumnos que vuelven a casa y no podrán hacer el trabajo.

-Ya había pensado en eso. Por lo que deberán repartirse el trabajo, los que no se vayan a ver. Las parejas las haré yo.

Genial. Binns tenía la manía de ponerla SIEMPRE con Potter. Lily alzó de nuevo la mano y Binns asintió.

-¿No podemos elegir nosotros? Ya que vamos a...

-Siempre que ustedes eligen las parejas son un desastre -le interrumpió Binns negando con la cabeza. Lily frunció el entrecejo y James esbozo una gran sonrisa-. Señorita Evans, empecemos por usted... -Binns alargo el brazo y cogió un pergamino-. Será con...

-Potter, James... Como no -susurro Lily a la vez que el profesor decía Potter, James.

Aya la miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Tiene la manía de ponerme siempre con ese espécimen.

-...Knowles y Orrico, Ward y Cooper...

-Otra vez juntos, ¿eh, princesa? -dijo James.

Lily se giro de mal humor.

-¿En que quedamos en lo respecto a princesa y otros motes?

-Te ves muy guapa cuando te enfadas -dijo James acariciándole la mejilla.

-... Armstrong y Carmack, Brody y Garai...

Lily se ruborizo y se giro.

-¡Cállate!

Aya rió ante el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Y finalmente, Lupin y Combs, y Black y Stern.

-¿Quién es Stern? -dijo Sirius.

Aya se giro con una sonrisa.

-Soy yo, Blackie Poo.

-Genial -dijo Sirius esbozando una sonrisa-. Pero no me llames Blackie Poo.

-Si te queda genial -dijeron Angelica y Aya al unísono.

-Los temas están apuntados en la pizarra -dijo Binns y carraspeo-. ¿Podrían seguir el ejemplo de la señorita Evans y prestar un poco de atención señoritas Stern y Combs? Sé a la perfección que teniendo a los jóvenes más deseados del colegio justo detrás es un poco difícil, pero, por favor -dijo Binns mirando al resto de sus alumnas.

-Eso, usted, súbales más el ego a esos tres payasos... -murmuro Lily.

-¿Decía algo? -dijo Binns mirándola.

-No, profesor.

-Bien -y continuó con su charla de siempre.

o.O.o

Lily miro por uno de los grandes ventanales, estaba nevando. Lo que le faltaba CCM con nieve.

-Vamos o llegaremos tarde -dijo Lily a paso rápido.

-Contigo es imposible llegar tarde a ninguna parte -dijo Aya que seguía un poco enfadada con Lily.

-Deberías agradecérmelo en vez de echármelo en cara como si fuera algo malo.

-Lily... -comenzó Angelica antes de que Lily la mirara con indeferencia-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

-Confiar en mí, estaría bien -dijo Lily con alzando las cejas.

Aya iba a decir algo, pero la mirada de Angelica la silencio. Indirecta entendida, dejarlas a solas, lo mejor que podía hacer.

-¡Chicos! -dijo Aya y corrió tras Los Merodeadores.

-Sabes que no te lo conté, porque sabía que te molestaría... Lily, yo no quería que aquello pasará, de verdad... Pero pasó y no hay forma de borrarlo.

-No importa si lo hiciste queriendo o no. Lo que importa es que no confiaste en mí.

-¡Pensé que era lo mejor!

-¿Y no pensaste en que pasaría si algún día me enterara y no por ti?

-No...

-Debiste -dijo Lily.

-Pero ahora no puedo arreglarlo... -dijo Angelica que ya estaba a punto de llorar.

Lily miro a su amiga.

-Si que puedes... -Lily suspiro-. Prométeme que a partir de ahora confiarás siempre en mi y que...

-Tranquila, no me volveré a acercar a James con esas intenciones. Te lo prometo.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa.

-Bien -dijo abrazándola.

-¿Cómo es eso de que besaste a James? -dijo Angelica mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué? -dijo Lily ruborizándose de nuevo. ¿Y quién se lo había contado a ella?

-Bueno... Yo llegué poco después que James a la sala común y me extraño el estado en el que estaba, solo lo había visto así una vez, cuando te hizo eso que ninguno recordamos en el lago. Y ahora deduzco que te beso...

-No me beso, me hecho un Petrificus Totalus y se aprovecho -dijo Lily frunciendo el entrecejo.

Angelica esbozo una sonrisa y decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Has visto la extraña "amistad" que hay entre Sirius y Aya?

-Si...

-Habrá que investigar... -dijo Angelica y Lily asintió con la cabeza-. Aya -dijo Angelica cogiendo a Aya de un lado.

-Hola, Aya -dijo Lily metiéndose entre Sirius y Aya y cogiéndola del otro lado.

-Nos la llevamos, Blackie Poo –Sirius miro extrañado a Lily y Angelica.

Aya suspiro y se despidió de Sirius.

-¿Qué te traes tu con Sirius?

-¿Yo? -dijo Aya-. Nada, solo somos amigos.

-Ya... Por eso le saludas con esas sonrisas tan dulces y eres tan dulce con él. Un terrón de azúcar a tu lado es sal.

-Soy así.

-Ya... No te gustará, ¿no? -dijo Lily.

-¿Y luego soy yo la que pienso cosas raras? -dijo Aya alzando las cejas y saliendo del castillo.

Todo estaba blanco era como la típica postal navideña, todas miraron la imagen embobadas. El lago ya estaba congelado y había sido declarado pista de patinaje sobre hielo oficial. Dumbledore había decorado todo y la nieve que estaba sobre un gran pino había sido utilizada mediante un hechizo como adornos navideños.

-S... -iba a contestar Lily, pero una gran bola de nieve que venía hacía ella, la detuvo-._ ¡Petrificus Totalus!_

Pero Angelica no fue tan rápida y la bola le dio en la cara. Lily rió y luego miro con profundo odio a los responsables. Angelica se quitó la nieve de la cara y salió corriendo dirección a Remus que había sido el que le había tirado la bola de nieve.

-¿Te crees gracioso, Remus? -dijo Angelica mientras el apuesto joven corría.

Lily miro a James.

-Muy bonito.

-Nunca me defraudas, tienes unos reflejos impresionantes -dijo James acercándose a ella.

-No como tu -dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa y aplastándole un gran cantidad de nieve en la cara.

Aya rió con ganas al ver la cara de James.

-¡Tu no te rías tanto! -dijo Sirius tirandole una bola que le dio en la cabeza. Aya se giro.

-¡Ya verás! -dijo Aya tirándole tantas bolas a Sirius seguidas que el chico no fue capaz de esquivarlas.

Sirius la miró asustado.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Practica.

Remus y Sirius escapaban de Angelica y Aya. Mientras que Lily ignoraba de mala manera a James y esquivaba todas las bolas.

-¿Por qué no puedes jugar como los demás? -dijo James mirando a la pelirroja.

Lily miro al joven merodeador como si le diera pena.

-Porque no soy como los demás.

-Eso ya lo sé -dijo James rodeando la cintura de la pelirroja y atrayéndola hacía él.

Lily estaba histérica, porque sabía que no podría controlarse si James la acercaba un poco más a él, aunque sus acciones no lo demostraban.

-¿Te importa soltarme? Llegaré tarde a clase.

James suspiro resignado y soltó a la joven.

-Como quieras, pero tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿A sí? ¿Y sobre qué? -esta vez fue Lily la que se acerco demasiado al chico, rozó sus labios con los de él-. Adiós -dijo cuando lo iba a besar y se aparto de James.

-¡Alumnos, los quiero a todos aquí! ¡YA!

o.O.o

Angelica se lanzó sobre Remus, el problema es que él no se esperaba aquello y Angelica no sabía que al otro lado había una pequeña pendiente. Así que paso lo inevitable ambos cayeron rodando por la pendiente hasta que Remus se agarro al tronco de un arbusto y los paró. Angelica estaba sobre él, llena de nieve y con las mejillas sonrosadas y Remus pues igual, tan solo que a él parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca en cualquier momento. Ninguno decía nada, no hacía falta.

-¿Estáis bien? -dijo Aya sobre Sirius desde arriba.

Ambos miraron hacía arriba.

-Si.

-¿Os ayudamos? –pregunto Sirius.

-No, está bien. Subimos nosotros solos –contesto Remus.

-Daos prisa, la clase va a empezar –les grito Aya.

-Ya... -dijo Angelica casi en un susurro.

-Er... -dijo Remus algo incomodo y rompiendo el silencio.

-Oh, perdona -dijo Angelica ruborizada, se levanto tan rápido como pudo y ayudo a Remus.

Se quedaron ambos de frente, otra vez, ruborizados y sin saber que decir, tan solo mirándose a los ojos.

-Creo que deberíamos subir... -dijo Remus rompiendo de nuevo el silencio. (N/A: Pero vamos a ver Remus, ¿a ti qué narices te pasa? ¬¬)

-Si, claro... -dijo Angelica algo cohibida, comenzó a subir la pendiente tras Remus. Angelica se mordió el labio inferior. (N/A: ¡Eso, Angie! No me defraudes ù.ú)

Tenía que comprobar una cosa. Angelica se tropezó a propósito y Remus la cogió al vuelo. Estaban tan cerca como antes, pero esta vez ni los creo que debemos subir de Remus, le iban a quitar aquella idea de la cabeza. Angelica cerró los ojos y acercándose lentamente a él, lo beso. El estomago de Angelica se encogió y su piel se puso de gallina... Fue la misma Angelica la que finalizó aquel beso, confundida miro al chico a los ojos y subió tan rápido como pudo la pendiente, podía ver a todos sus compañeros andando hacía ellos.

-¿No pensaban subir o qué? -dijo el profesor.

-Si, claro -dijo Angelica.

-¿Y el señor Lupin?

-Estoy aquí -dijo Remus terminando de subir y parándose junto a Angelica.

-Bien, entonces podemos empezar la clase de una vez.

Lily miraba con suspicacia a su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué hacíais?

-¿Por qué íbamos a hacer algo? -dijo Angelica escandalizada.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Claro...

Aya y Lily se miraron con complicidad.

o.O.o

Todos los alumnos se iban aquella noche a sus casas a pasar la Navidad. Los que querían irse a su casa claro, porque había excepciones...

-Si no estas aquí en Noche Vieja no te lo perdonaré en la vida -dijo Lily amenazando a Aya con un dedo.

Aya alzo una ceja y sonrió con ironía.

-A Potter le amenazas con cosas peores y nunca las cumples, ¿y quieres que yo siendo tu amiga crea eso?

Lily chasqueo la lengua.

-A Potter le he cumplido dos amenazas, le tire en el lago y casi le ahogo, si no llega a ser porque tiene más fuerza que yo... Y siempre que le he amenazando con la varita, siempre lo he cumplido -Lily esbozo una sonrisa.

-Pero yo se que a mi no me harás nada, porque estaré aquí... -dijo Aya abrazando a Lily-. Intenta sacarle información y en cuanto sepas algo nuevo me envías una lechuza -le susurro-. Y si a ti te pasa algo también.

Lily rió y se quedo pensativa.

-No puedo creer que nos den las vacaciones a penas hoy siendo mañana 24 -dijo Angelica indignada.

-Pero recuerda que no empezamos hasta el 9 -dijo Aya.

-Son muy pocas vacaciones... -dijo Angelica haciendo pucheros.

-Espera... Entonces, ¿ellos se quedan aquí? -dijo Lily abriendo sus ojos verdes de golpe.

Angelica y Aya la miraron preocupadas.

-Si...

-¡No! No puede ser posible. Me arruinaran las ultimas Navidades en Hogwarts -dijo Lily abrazando una columna y sollozando-. Que desgraciada soy...

Aya negó con la cabeza. (N/A: ¿Desgraciada? ¬.¬ Que ingrata que eres... Unas vacaciones con Los Merodeadores es... ¡LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO! x-xU Vale, ahí ya me emocione... ;-; Yo solo quero mi Remusin Lupin para Navidad... ¿Vale? Pucheros Y si se puede a Jamsie Poo también mirada asesina de Lily T.T egoísta...)

-Yo no la conozco -dijo Angelica-. Bueno, peque, nos vemos el 30 o el 31, ¿no? -dijo abrazando a Aya mientras Lily seguía abrazada a la columna.

-Seguramente el 30, quiero ver el recital de Lily. Suerte con el plan -dijo Aya guiñándole un ojo.

Angelica esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa y asintió.

-Lil, vamos... -Lily se despidió de Aya con la mano-. Y anima esa cara, tenemos toda la sala común para nosotras solas.

-¿Nosotras solas? ¿Y Los Merodeadores qué? ¿Qué son ellos? ¿Invisibles? Porque que yo sepa ellos no son invisibles, en absoluto, ellos son lo que quieras menos invisibles. Son más visibles que la luz del sol, vamos que si los compararan con la luz del sol yo creo que ganarían ellos, porque eso de hacerse ver les encanta, ¿sabes? Y eso me pone enferma, se creen tan superiores. Eso, ellos se creen seres superiores. Así los voy a llamar. ¿Qué te parece, Angie? ¿Angie?

Angelica iba delante de ella.

-Estas como una cabra, ¿lo sabias? Toda esa parrafada que me acabas de soltar no tiene el más mínimo sentido -dijo Angelica alzando una ceja.

-Además también están mis alumnas de Gryffindor, Stacie, Katie y Jodie –continuó Lily-, pero bueno a ellas si que las puedes considerar invisibles porque el tiempo que pasan en la sala común es nulo. ¿Sabes que Dumbledore ha puesto a nuestra disposición caballos con carros de esos que parecen de princesas...?

-Si, Lil, lo sabía.

-¿No es genial?

-¿Lily estas nerviosa por qué vas a estar con James sola en este colegio? –pregunto Angelica con cansancio.

-¿Yo? ¡No! El recital tiene que salir bien –contesto la pelirroja escandalizada.

-El recital no es. Los llevas preparando desde hace 7 años y nunca has estado nerviosa. Además es el 30, así que tranquila.

o.O.o

Era una mañana cualquiera, cualquiera si quitamos el hecho de que aquella noche era Nochebuena. Lily estaba tarareando una canción y bailando bajo el agua (N/A: x.xU), cuando esta dejo de caer. Lily le dio unos golpes al grifo, abrió las llaves varias veces, cogió su varita, murmuro varios hechizos para que el agua volviera a salir, pero nada, todo era inútil. Lily cogió una toalla de mal humor, salió del baño, la habitación estaba vacía, ahora tendría que ir a la sala común para ver si había alguien. Claro que allí había alguien, pero la persona que Lily menos deseaba encontrarse. Lily suspiró.

-Potter -dijo Lily.

James se giro y miro hacía las habitaciones de las chicas. Allí una Lily completamente mojada con una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, tiritaba. Las gotas de agua comenzaban a inundar el parque del suelo. James abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

-Dime -consiguió decir.

-¿Puedes ir al baño de la sala común y ver si el agua esta cortada?

-Claro... -dijo James entrando en el baño.

Lily temblaba de arriba a abajo e intentaba darse calor con sus propios brazos sin ningun resultado.

-Ya esta -dijo James saliendo del baño. Lily oyó el ruido del agua caer de nuevo en su baño.

-Genial. Muchas gracias -dijo Lily entrando en su habitación.

-¡Eh, Lily! -Lily se giro y lo miro-. Tienes unas piernas preciosas, por no hablar del resto de tu cuerpo...

-¡No seas pervertido! -dijo Lily ruborizándose intensamente y entro en su cuarto tan rápido como pudo.

James tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara, una pena que no pudiera subir al cuarto de las chicas en ese momento, porque si no la de cosas que pasarían allí. James sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para quitarse aquellas ideas de la cabeza, pero ya era demasiado tarde, tenía que recurrir a su amiga la ducha de agua fría.

o.O.o

Lily bajo con rapidez las escaleras, no tenía ni ganas de comer, ni de matar a Potter por ser un pervertido. Tan solo quería descuartizar a Angelica, sabía perfectamente que ella tenía la culpa de aquello.

-Angie -dijo Lily al ver a su amiga en el Gran Comedor hablando con Arianne y May.

-Hola, Lil. ¿Qué tal? Te veo de mal humor.

-Tu broma no ha tenido gracia.

-¿Qué broma? -dijo Angelica con la esperanza de parecer inocente.

-Tu sabias perfectamente que solo estaría Potter en la sala común y que no me vería desnuda gracias a una minúscula toalla, que más que taparme solo le incitaba a decirme cosas como que tengo unas piernas preciosas... Y por no hablar del resto de mi cuerpo -dijo Lily imitando la voz de James.

Angelica la miro seria durante un par de segundos y después soltó una carcajada. Arianne y May la miraban sin dar crédito.

-¿De verdad te ha dicho eso? -pregunto May.

-¿Y no se te ha tirado encima? -dijo Arianne extrañada.

-No lo ha hecho porque no podía, no porque no quisiera -dijo Lily sentándose junto a ellas.

Angelica seguía riéndose.

-Como que no te hubiera gustado ni nada... -dijo May con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lily se ruborizó.

-¿Habéis comido?

-No.

-Genial. Nos vamos a ensayar. Ya -dijo Lily fulminándolas con la mirada.

-Vale...

-Chicas -dijo Lily llamando la atención de las alumnas que estaban allí-. Ensayo.

-¿Ensayo? -repitieron todas-. Pero si no hemos comido.

-Por eso mismo. ¿Queréis vomitar lo que habéis comido?

Todas se levantaron y siguieron a Lily hasta el cuadro de la bailarina. Lily alzo una ceja al ver como estaba decorado todo.

-¿Quien ha decorado la clase?

-El profesor Dumbledore -dijo Natalie. (N/A: La actual novieta de Benny ¬¬)

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por la nota que hay en el vestuario.

-Oh. Cambiaros, empezamos ya.

Todas dieron un toque de varita y ya estaban listas.

o.O.o

-Empezamos desde... -Lily se quedo pensativa-. Desde aquí -dijo haciendo el paso.

Todas asintieron.

-Bien. Uno, dos, tres, ¡cuatro! -comenzaron a bailar, pero algo llamó la atención en las escaleras junto a Angelica. Lily giró, pero por mirar aquello que llamó su atención no giró bien y cayó al suelo-. ¡AY!

Sus alumnas la miraron asustadas.

-¡Lily! ¿Estás bien? -dijo Arianne corriendo hacia ella, todas siguieron su ejemplo y la rodearon.

Lily se aguanto las lágrimas y se quitó con cuidado la zapatilla de ballet.

-Oh. Oh... -dijo May.

Angelica apareció en aquel momento, dispersando a todas las chicas y miro el pie de Lily con mala cara.

-Nos vamos a la enfermería. James, ven aquí y haz algo útil.

James cogió a Lily en brazos con un ágil movimiento. Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Angie, me invitó.

-¿Qué tu has hecho qué? -dijo Lily mirando a Angelica.

-¡Serás mentiroso! -dijo Angelica.

Lily miro a sus alumnas.

-Seguro que para mañana estoy bien. Cambiaros y mañana continuamos.

-El me ha perseguido y ha entrado conmigo... Para una vez que yo no hago nada...

-¡Por tu culpa ahora puede que no haga el recital, engendro! -dijo Lily pegándole a James un puñetazo en el hombro.

James alzo una ceja.

-¿Y yo de qué tengo la culpa?

Angelica se paro, pero como sospechaba ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta así que dio media vuelta y recogió la clase de baile.

-Si no hubieras entrado y llamado mi atención, habría girado bien y ahora no tendría el pie como un balón.

-Así que estabas mirándome... -dijo James esbozando una sonrisa.

-Se supone que tú no deberías entrar ahí. Que estaba prohibido para vosotros... ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Estabas mirándome...

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-A veces no te soporto...

-¿Qué recital?

-Un recital que a ti no te interesa... -dijo Lily frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Pero me invitaras, ¿no? ¿Sabes que te ves muy sexy con esa ropa? -Lily se ruborizo y le pego-. ¡Hola, Popy! -dijo James feliz.

-Te veo contento. ¡Cuanto tiempo, Lily!

Popy se quedo mirando un momento a ambos.

-¡No! -dijo Lily temiendo lo que se creía que ocurría Popy-. No estamos juntos, no nunca, no. Es que mire mi pie...

Popy miro unos instantes más a la pareja y depués poso su mirada en el pie de la joven.

-Veamos que es eso...

-Lo necesito bien para mañana. Tengo que ensayar y preparar a mis alumnas para el recital.

-Y para la noche también lo tienes bien -dijo Popy guiñándole un ojo-. Voy a por la poción. Déjala ahí, si quieres.

-No. Estoy bien con ella en brazos.

-Potter, suéltame o te cortare los brazos.

-¿De verdad quieres eso?

-¡Si! Suéltame.

-Tu lo has querido -James soltó a la chica, pero por supuesto no sobre la camilla. Lily se tuvo que agarrar con fuerza al cuello de James.

-¡Cógeme, imbécil! Te decía en la camilla, no aquí.

-Ya lo sé, princesa -dijo James volviéndola a coger y dejándola suavemente sobre la camilla.

-Eso no te lo perdonaré... -dijo Lily frunciendo el entrecejo, James chasqueo la lengua y se acerco más a ella.

-Dime... ¿Me invitaras o no? -dijo James besándola dulcemente por el cuello.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa tonta mientras un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Lily metió sus dedos entre el pelo de James y comenzó a despeinárselo. (N/A: ¿A caso se puede despeinar más? o.oU)

-Ya sabes que si... Pero ponte por atrás o si no me distraerás y podría hacerme otra avería... -James ya estaba llegando a sus labios.

-¿No estáis juntos, no nunca, no? -dijo Popy mirando la escena.

Lily se despertó del medio trance en el que estaba y aparto bruscamente a James de ella.

-¿Qué me has hecho? -dijo Lily entrecerrando los ojos. James esbozo una sonrisa-. Respóndeme. ¿¡Qué me has hecho? Popy, de verdad... Yo creo que me ha hecho algo.

Popy al ver la sonrisa de James adivino que realmente si le había hecho algo a la chica.

-Te creo... Suele utilizar cualquier cosa con tal de salirse con la suya.

-¿Yo? -dijo James inocentemente.

-Me has dejado medio inconsciente.

-Pero yo no te he obligado a nada, el que ha actuado a sido tu subconsciente... Así que en el fondo eso es lo que quieres -James se encogió de hombros y cogió una revista y comenzó a leerla sin mucho interés

Lily grito y cerró los ojos y los puños.

-¿Por qué no te buscas a otra a la que incordiar?

-Tomate esto -dijo Popy ofreciéndole un vaso que contenía una sustancia violeta.

Lily se la tomo como si fuese tequila, quiero decir de un trago.

-Que asco, Popy. Eso sabe a... Papel... -Lily esbozó una sonrisa y miró la revista de James.

Popy sonrió, fue a ella a la que acudió cuando le ocurrió su primer accidente con el papel.

-En un par de minutos eso estará normal... -dijo Popy guiñándole un ojo.

Lily sonrió maliciosamente y se concentro en la revista que leía James. Primero la revista comenzó a pasar todas sus hojas solas, James miró extrañado la revista, después ésta se cerró, se enrolló y comenzó a pegarle al chico. James consiguió cogerla y en ese momento la revista comenzó a arder.

-Pero, ¿qué...?

Angelica que entraba en ese momento en la enfermería rió al ver lo que ocurría, pero no era la única, Lily estaba tirada por el suelo riéndose y Popy reía con disimulo.

-¿Te atacan las revistas, Jamsie? -dijo Angelica.

-No se que os resulta tan gracioso -dijo el chico indignado.

Lily se puso de pie y se acerco a él.

-Que poco sentido del humor que tienes, chiquitín -dijo Lily dándole un golpe cariñoso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, Popy -dijo Angelica saliendo de la enfermería seguida por Lily.

-Empiezo a considerar que lo que dijo Nadia era verdad -dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos.

-¿El qué? -dijo Angelica asustada.

-Que Potter esta obsesionado conmigo. Porque antes por lo menos pues no me echaba hechizos para que le besara... A excepción de lo que paso en el lago. Antes él prefería algo que saliera de mi misma que algo que el me obligara ha hacer...

Angelica miro a su amiga, no tenía en absoluto buena cara.

-¿Por eso lo del papel?

-No... Eso ha sido una tontería... Solo que prefería al James que se sorprendía si le abrazaba o me acercaba demasiado a él... Ya sabes -dijo Lily encogiendose de hombros.

-¿Te consuela saber que Dumbledore ha dicho que si no vamos vestidos de gala no nos deja pasar?

Lily esbozo una sonrisa.

-Supongo...

-Y luego daremos una vuelta en un carro de princesas tirado por caballos, ¿vale?

-Angie, no tengo ni depresión, ni me voy a poner a llorar ahora mismo -dijo Lily riendo-. Pero por mi vale. Después podríamos ir a patinar un poco, ¿no crees?

-Si... A la luz de la luna menguante.

-Por un momento pensé que ibas a decir llena.

-No... Todavía no le toca... -dijo Angelica sonriendo.

-¿Qué paso, Angie?

Angelica miro a Lily a los ojos.

-Tengo miedo.

-¿De qué?

-De lo que pueda pasar...

-¿A qué te refieres?

o.O.o

-Pues... Mira hay que admitir que Nadia tenía razón y que me voy con el primero que pasa por delante, pero no quiero que eso ocurra con Remus -dijo Angelica bajando la mirada.

Lily busco los ojos de su mejor amiga.

-Me estas diciendo que... Puede que lo que sientas por Remus no es solo una simple amistad y atracción física.

-Es que cuando lo bese...

-¿Lo besaste? -le interrumpió Lily.

-Deja que termine.

-Vale.

-Cuando lo bese sentí una cosa muy extraña en el estomago, era como...

-¡Se nos ha enamorado! La que no nunca se nos enamora -Lily comenzó a dar saltos por el pasillo.

-¿Enamorarme? -repitió Angelica asustada-. No, no. Si eso es lo bueno de mí que pase lo que pase nunca me enamorare...

-Ya, pero Remusín ha ido entrando poco a poco y... ¡Ahí lo tienes! -dijo Lily señalando la sonrisa boba que se había formado en la cara de Angelica.

-¡No!

-Yo creo que lo de Sirius fue porque te asustaste de lo que podías estar empezando a sentir por Remus

-Puede... -dijo Angelica.

-Puede, no. Es seguro. Tengo que escribirle una carta a Aya.

-¿A esa loca? Es capaz de venirse hasta aquí en pijama para decirme que ella tenía razón -dijo Angelica.

-¿Quien viene en pijama? -dijo Sirius apareciendo de la nada.

-Tu no -dijo Lily mirando al chico.

-Tu tampoco y Angie tampoco. Por lo que solo falta una de vosotras... ¿Viene Aya en pijama? -la cara del chico se ilumino.

Las dos chicas lo miraron asustadas.

-No...

-Que pena -Sirius hizo una mueca.

-¡A ti te gusta Aya! -dijo Angelica.

-¿A si? -dijo Sirius perplejo.

Lily rió al ver la reacción de Sirius.

-Que dos... -dijo Lily.

-¿Te parece guapa? -le pregunto Angelica.

-Si. Es muy guapa.

-¿Tiene buen cuerpo?

-Si... -dijo Sirius mirando extrañado a Angelica.

-¿Es simpática?

-Mucho.

-¿Es perfecta?

-Er... Pues no. Como todo el mundo tiene sus defectos que la hacen especial, pero... -Sirius se quedo en silencio-. No me gusta.

-Ya... Seguro -dijo Angelica esbozando una sonrisa.

-No me gusta.

-¡Te gusta! -Angelica salio corriendo y Lily y Sirius la miraron sorprendidos.

-Creo que le emociona saber que te gusta alguien que no sea ella.

-Ah. ¡Si a mi me gustan muchas chicas que no sean ella!

-Eso ya lo sé, Black -dijo Lily-. Gustar en el sentido de querer -dijo Lily dándole un golpe cariñoso en el corazón.

Sirius la miro a los ojos.

-Yo no quiero así a Aya... Yo la quiero porque no se... He conectado con ella, es como una amiga, mi mejor amiga, desde la primera vez que hablamos conectamos y es como...

-Al final te darás cuenta...

-¿Cómo tu?

-¿Cómo yo que?

-Como tú te diste cuenta de que te gustaba James –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-A mi no me gusta Potter.

-Ya...

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –pregunto Lily molesta.

-¿El beso que le diste?

-¿Cómo es así? Un poco más y lo publica en El Profeta.

-Yo os vi -le aclaro Sirius.

-Ah... Je. Aún así le di el beso, porque en ese momento me dio un poco de pena y ya sabes...

-Si, ya se que estas enamorada de él.

-Que pesado -dijo Lily entrando en la sala común.

-¿Quien? ¿Yo?

Lily entrecerró los ojos.

-Además, ¿por qué te tengo que dar yo a ti explicaciones?

Sirius esbozo una sonrisa. (N/A: Una de esas sonrisas que te hacen babear durante horas ¬ xD)

-No lo se. Tu simplemente me las estas dando.

-Me tengo que cambiar... Nos vemos en la cena.

-Hasta entonces -dijo Sirius subiendo las escaleras.

Angelica la miro desde un sillón.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-¿Has visto que trasero tiene? -dijo Lily sorprendida y señalando a Sirius que desaparecía tras la puerta de su habitación.

-Si, Lily y también se lo he tocado.

-Ja, ja, ja.

-Pero, yo pensaba que te gustaba más el de Jamsie... -dijo Angelica

Lily se quedo pensativa sin darse cuenta que al lado de Angelica estaba James, pero antes de contestar vio el brazo del chico y decidió cambiar de respuesta.

-No. Esta mucho mejor el de Black. El de Potter es agua pasada -dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo-. En el ranking este año sin duda alguna el 1º puesto se lo lleva Black.

Angelica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si... James agua pasada...

Lily esbozo una sonrisa y Angelica le señalo con la mirada el sitio que estaba junto a ella. Lily echo a andar y vio al lado de Angelica a James.

-¡Si estas aquí! ¿Qué tal?

James la fulmino con la mirada y se levanto enfadado.

-Le ha enfadado bastante... -susurro Angelica.

Lily sonrió.

-Potter... ¿Te ha molestado? Supongo que tú también tendrás un ranking con cosas que te gusten de chicas y no siempre voy a llevarme yo el primer premio en todo y por eso no me enfado.

James se giro y miro a la pelirroja.

-Pues si, siempre te llevas el primer premio en todo, así que es difícil que te enfades... -dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior sonriente.

-Me encanta cuando me dice esas cosas... -le susurro Lily a Angelica.

-Es que es una monada. Yo iría ahora mismo detrás de él y le pegaría uno de esos besos que te deja medio inconsciente.

Lily rió.

-No... Prefiero dárselo más tarde... -murmuro Lily con una sonrisa.

-¿Sí? ¡Genial!

-¿He pensado en voz alta? -dijo Lily ruborizada.

-Has murmurado en voz alta, no creo que te haya escuchado.

-Bien, porque nos vamos a cambiar, ya.

o.O.o

-¿Vamos? -dijeron las dos al unísono, se sonrieron y salieron de la habitación.

Estaban apunto de salir de la sala común cuando oyeron sus nombres, se volvieron sonrientes.

-¿Si? -dijo Lily en un tono MUY dulce.

-Esa no es Lily... -dijo James.

-Creo que si soy Lily -dijo la aludida.

James la miraba sorprendido y con una sonrisa muy pícara.

-Tenemos prisa, ¿queréis algo si o no? -dijo Angelica.

-¿Angie? -dijo Remus.

-No, soy su prima. ¡Claro que si!

-Estas guapísima.

-Si, eso dice mi madre. Vamos, Lil -dijo Angelica arrastrando a su mejor amiga.

-¡Jo! Para una vez que me iba a decir un piropo... -dijo Lily haciendo una mueca.

-Te dice piropos todos los días -dijo Angelica suspirando.

-Si, pero nunca me ha dicho uno cuando me pongo guapa para él.

-¿Y él como va a saber que es te pones guapa para él?

-Porque para hablarle uso un tono muy dulce -dijo Lily sonriendo.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Solo quiero un beso... -dijo Lily haciendo pucheros-. Es que me he quedado con las ganas.

-Ah... Por eso de tu baño en vez de salir vapor lo cual sería lo normal salían cachitos de hielo.

-Que graciosa -Angelica esbozo una sonrisa-. Por lo menos yo soy dulce, tu parecías yo con Potter discutiendo.

-Tu eres dulce porque te has tomado alguna bebida alcohólica, porque de resto.

-Oye, Angie, que yo soy muy dulce -dijo abrazando a su amiga.

-Lo se -dijo Angelica abriendo la puerta del Gran Comedor. Todos lo que se encontraban allí se quedaron sin palabras al verlas.

Lily llevaba un vestido blanco atado en el cuello con un escote bastante largo que casi le llegaba al ombligo, la espalada la lleva descubierta, el vestido en si era extremadamente ajustado, la falda era en vuelo y para resguardarse del frío llevaba una chaqueta blanca preciosa. El pelo lo llevaba ondulado y los zapatos eran unas bonitas sandalias blancas de tacón de aguja.

Angelica llevaba una especie de kimono azul verdoso, el vestido de abajo era muy fino de manga larga, pero a partir de la cintura debajo de este vestido se veía una falda de un color más claro. Encima de esto una especie de chaqueta azul grisácea semitransparente con bordados y botones en la parte superior. Y finalmente en la cintura una tela dorada sujetada por algo parecido a dos alfileres dorados. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y al natural.

Los Merodeadores entraron poco después que las chicas y pudieron comenzar a cenar. James fulminaba con la mirada a todo aquel que se atreviera a mirar a Lily y Remus otro tanto con Angelica. Sirius por su parte estaba feliz coqueteando descaradamente con una de las alumnas de Lily.

-Lily, cielo, ponte la chaqueta, por favor -dijo James acercándose a ella.

-¿Por qué? -dijo Lily con un tono muy inocente nada usual en ella.

-Porque todo el área masculina te esta mirando el escote.

-Que bien. ¿Tu también?

James la miro extrañado y ligeramente ruborizado.

-Pues...

-Tu él primero, así que déjalos que se diviertan un rato, cielo -dijo Lily alzando una ceja-. Además creía que estabas enfadado conmigo.

-Estaba...

-¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-Tu vestida así.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa que en seguida se convirtió en una mirada de indiferencia.

-Me alegro por ti. Ahora lárgate. No quiero que me vengas simpático porque me pongo un escote -dijo Lily de mal humor.

-Lo siento...

-No, lo sientas. Simplemente eres un hombre, no tienes remedio.

-Lil, en serio... Tu sabes perfectamente que yo no aguanto mucho enfadado contigo, aunque pienses que mi trasero no valga la pena -dijo James haciendo una mueca.

Lily sonrió.

-Sácame a bailar.

-¿Me dejas?

-¿Crees que si no te dejara te diría que me sacases?

James esbozo una sonrisa y le ofrecio la mano a Lily que acepto encantada.

o.O.o

-Estas muy guapa, ya te lo he dicho.

-¿De verás? -dijo Angelica con ironía-. Por cierto, ¿donde esta Roro?

-No lo sé -dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

-Que bien cuidas a tu novia.

-Ya no es mi novia.

-¿Qué? -dijo Angelica mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pues eso, que lo dejamos cuando me entere de lo que le dijo a Lily, además no soportaba estar con ella ni un minuto más.

-Bien por ti. Pero… ¿Por qué has esperado tanto para decírmelo?

Remus dudo.

-Porque... No estaba seguro... Mira lo que paso antes de CCM cuando nos caímos, quiero decir el beso.

-Si... -dijo Angelica esbozando una sonrisa.

-Por mi parte esta olvidado.

Angelica sintió como si un balde de agua fría se le cayera encima.

-¿Qué?

-Que no te preocupes, que ya se que fue un error, no hace falta que me des explicaciones. Todos nos olvidamos de lo que paso y seguimos siendo tan amigos, ¿vale?

Angelica rió sin ganas y se levanto.

-No, no vale, Remus -dijo Angelica antes de arrastrar a Lily que bailaba con Robbin. (N/A: El que no es ex de Angie porque nunca llego a pasar "nada" xD) A la vez que James le daba las gracias a Angelica por haberla apartado de ese imbécil que estaba tocando demasiado lo que no era suyo.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Lily asustada.

Angelica estaba llorando.

-Lo olvidamos, ¿vale? -dijo Angelica que todavía no se lo creía.

Lily estaba congelada, estaban en los jardines de Hogwarts y ella llevaba en un vestido más fino que una hoja de papel, saco su varita y se cambio a una ropa más adecuada. Angelica hizo lo mismo y ambas cogieron el famoso carrito de princesas.

Lily rodeo a su amiga con el brazo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me dice en cuanto a lo del beso, por mi parte esta olvidado, nos olvidamos de que paso y seguimos tan amigos... ¡Yo no puedo seguir tan amiga! A mi no se me ha olvidado, si para él no significo nada, no quiere decir que para mí tampoco.

-Angie... Creo que es el momento de que lo sepas. Remus no sabe mentir y aún así tu le crees todas las mentiras que te suelta. ¿De verdad crees que no significo nada para él? ¡Angie! Remus, lleva enamorado de ti desde que rompiste con Sirius por primera vez, pero si se le nota muchísimo.

Angelica la miraba incredula.

-¿Remus enamorado de mi?

-Si. Yo le prometí que no te diría nada, pero es que esto es la gota que colma el vaso. Voy a matarlo...

-No es posible, Remus es mi mejor amigo, él no...

Lily alzo una ceja.

-¿Por qué crees que le dolió tanto lo de tu pánico a los licántropos? ¿Por qué perdía a su mejor a mejor amiga o por qué ni si quiera iba a tener una oportunidad con la mujer de su vida?

-Pues...

-Ya esta. Tengo razón y punto -finalizó Lily-. Y ahora iras a hablar con él y yo volveré con mi bailarín Robbin, ahora entiendo que quisieras bailar con él.

-Pero, ¿tú no querías que te pasará algo con James?

-¿Qué James?

-Lily.

-¡Ah! ¿Estas hablando de Potter? -Lily rió con ironía-. ¿En que momento he dicho yo eso?

-Lily...

-Era broma. Es solo que... No se lo veo soso, ni si quiera le ha dicho nada a Robbin cuando me ha tocado el trasero -dijo Lily-. Se lo he tenido que decir yo, así que imagínate...

-Creo que sigue enfadado. Ve y dile que tiene el mejor trasero del colegio.

-¡Mira! -dijo Lily parándose frente a un muñeco de nieve-. Que bonito...

-Se lo han trabajado...

-Es que algo que han hecho Los Merodeadores, ¿cómo no va a estar trabajado? -dijo James tras ella-. ¿Te gusta, princesa?

Lily lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Sabes qué, Potter? Tus servicios como guardaespaldas dejan de ser validos para mí desde este momento.

James la miro sin entender una palabra.

-¿Qué?

-Que ya no hace falta que me persigas por todo el colegio para quitarme a algún moscardón de encima... Porque para lo que haces -dijo Lily poniendo sus brazos sobre sus caderas-. Me protejo mejor yo.

-¿Quién te ha tocado? -dijo James alarmado.

-¡He dicho que dejes de hacerlo! -Lily subió las escaleras y entro en el vestíbulo del colegio, se cambio y entro en el Gran Comedor de mal humor haciendo que todos los cascabeles sonaran a la vez.

o.O.o

Lily volvió a salir del Comedor para chocarse con James.

-Sigue haciéndolo... -dijo Lily mirando a todas partes menos a los ojos de James.

-¿El qué?

-Ya sabes protegiéndome... Aunque últimamente no hayas cumplido... Solo era eso -Lily iba a entrar de nuevo.

-¿No tienes nada más que decirme? -James la cogió de un brazo.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Angie?

-Angie no me ha dicho nada.

-Voy a caer muy bajo, pero que todo sea por el bien de la humanidad.

James alzo una ceja.

-¿El bien de la humanidad?

-Tienes el mejor trasero de todo Hogwarts, de todo Londres y de toda Inglaterra. Ni Sirius Black, ni pamplinas... El tuyo siempre será el mejor -dijo Lily ruborizada, dio media vuelta dispuesta a entrar, pero de nuevo James se lo impidió.

James la cogió de la mano y se la llevo a la sala común, pero pensó que allí los interrumpirían así que la arrastro hasta su habitación, la arrastro ya que la pelirroja no quería porque decía que la iba a violar o alguna cosa así. James consiguió cerrar la puerta de su habitación con Lily dentro.

-Mírame -dijo James alzando la cabeza de la pelirroja.

Lily lo miro con desgana.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Tan solo a ti... -dijo James rodeando la cintura de la chica y pegándola a él. Lily esbozo una sonrisa-. Te quiero -le susurro James al oído.

Lily sonrió más y paso sus brazos tras el cuello del chico.

-Espera... -dijo Lily-. ¿Qué me vas a hacer ahora?

-Pues...

-¿Algún hechizo? Porque la verdad es que me empiezo a hartar de... -James la pego contra la pared y comenzó a besarle el cuello dulcemente, Lily adoraba el pelo de James y jugaba con un mechón.

-Si no quieres simplemente te vas... No te pienso echar ningún hechizo para detenerte -dijo James mirándola a los ojos y rozando sus labios con los de ella, la besó, al principio fue un beso casto, pero los dos querían algo más que eso... James metió su lengua en la boca de Lily y a esto Lily no le puso ningún impedimento. James volvió al cuello de Lily...

-Lo has vuelto a hacer... -dijo Lily apartándose de el chico y entrando en el baño, se miró en el espejo y en efecto allí estaba de nuevo su marquita querida, se veía más que antes, pero no importaba.

James la miraba confundido.

-¿Qué he hecho?

-La marquita -dijo Lily saliendo del baño-. ¿Sabes qué...? Me voy a ir. Tenía un mejor recuerdo de tus besos, me has decepcionado, Jamsie... -Lily hizo una mueca y cogió su chaqueta-. Una pena, de verdad.

James miro a la chica que ya abría la puerta.

-Buenas noches -dijo James sin inmutarse.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches?

-Como beso tan mal, pues... -pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Lily le estaba besando de nuevo.

-Lo siento... Me he confundido... -dijo Lily apartándose lo necesario para hablarle.

James esbozo una sonrisa muy pícara y cogió a Lily en brazos, ella rodeo la cintura del chico con sus piernas. James a estaba intentando soltar el broche que ataba las dos tiras que se unían en el cuello y besaba el escote de la chica.

Sirius recogió la chaqueta de la chica que estaba en la puerta y miró la escenita que tenían montada su mejor amigo y Lily. Lily vio a Sirius y se ató el broche que James acababa de desatar. James noto aquello y miro en la misma dirección que Lily. Sirius pensaba que hubiera encontrado si él habría llegado minutos más tarde, sonrió maliciosamente.

James soltó a Lily y esta se arreglo un poco el vestido y el pelo

-Hasta mañana -dijo Lily saliendo de la habitación.

Sirius y James se miraron durante unos segundos antes de que ambos sonrieran. James salio de la habitación y bajo las escaleras.

-¡Lily!

Lily se giro y miro a James.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter?

-No me llames Potter, llámame James -dijo James pasándole un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja. Lily esbozo una sonrisa muy dulce-. Sabía que no te desagradaba tanto...

Lily alzo una ceja.

-¿Desagradar tanto? ¿Y que crees que siento por ti? ¿Atracción sexual?

James parpadeo.

-Pues no lo sé... Nunca me lo has dicho.

Angelica entro en ese momento en la sala común, miro a los dos chicos y subió con rapidez las escaleras.

-¿Quieres saberlo? Solo me atraes físicamente, ya sabes lo que odias es lo que te atrae... Así que... Er... Creo que con el calentón que has tenido hoy es más que suficiente, ¿vale? Así que olvídate de mí por un rato -mintió Lily haciendo una mueca y subió las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto.

-Pero...

-Pero, ¿qué? ¿Qué creías que te quería? -dijo Lily burlonamente-. Oh, pobrecito. ¿Te he roto el corazón? Lo siento... -dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros-. A veces una chica necesita divertirse un rato... Aunque esto de aquí -añadió Lily con ironía señalándose la marquita-, me reduce oportunidades, gracias, Potter -lo fulmino con la mirada y entro en su cuarto dando un portazo.

o.O.o

-Remus... -dijo Angelica.

Remus la miro.

-Te estaba buscando -dijo Remus.

-Lo de antes.

-Lo siento, no debí de ser tan drástico... Quizás debí dejar que te explicaras que había sido uno de esos arranques de necesidad de cariño o...

Angelica se mordió el labio inferior.

-No, Remus, no fue ningún arranque. No se para ti, pero para mi significo algo.

Remus alzo una ceja.

-¿Significar algo? ¿El qué?

Angelica rió.

-¿Sabes? Lily me acaba de decir una tontería como una casa de grande, ella cree que tu estas enamorado de mi, menuda estupidez, ¿no? -dijo Angelica con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Lily te lo ha dicho? -dijo Remus sorprendido-. Si... Menuda tontería.

-¡Esa no era la respuesta que me tenía que dar!

Remus la miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-¿He pensando en alto? Genial -Angelica comenzó a andar.

-Espera. ¿Cómo que no tenía que responder eso?

Angelica dio media vuelta quedándose a escasos centímetros de la boca de Remus.

-Para mi ese beso significo algo. No puedo olvidarlo, no quiero que lo entiendas... Pero, creo que me he enamorado de ti... ¿Sabes? Cuando te bese sentí como el estomago se me encogía... -Angelica rió sin ganas-. Yo nunca había sentido eso con el beso de un chico y... Me asuste... Pero ahora no estoy asustada por eso te lo estoy contando, para que sepas que aunque para ti no significo nada, no me pidas que yo lo olvide porque no puedo.

Angelica dio media vuelta y echo a correr dejando a Remus sorprendido. Angelica entro en la sala común y vio a Lily y a James medio discutiendo, pudo ver la cara de Lily, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

o.O.o

Lily cerro la puerta tras ella y se cayo al suelo llorando. (N/A: ù.úU Que ganas de exagerarlo todo…)

-¿Qué hora es? -dijo Lily.

-No lo se -dijo Angelica tirándose sobre su cama-. Solo quiero dormir y pensar que el día de hoy simplemente era un sueño... Que no existe -añadió abrazando la almohada.

-Si... -musitó Lily bostezando.

o.O.o

James miraba a Lily embobado, se veía tan guapa, tan tranquila dormida... El subconsciente de Lily sintió el olor de James e hizo lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza, besarlo. James vio que la pelirroja ni si quiera había abierto los ojos, por lo que se temía que estaba dormida, no quería saber que pasaría cuando se despertara, si continuaría con lo que estaba haciendo o le pegaría...

James estaba bajo la pelirroja y ella estaba a punto de desatarse el vestido cuando algo hizo que se despertara, se miro a ella y después miro a James.

-¡¡POTTER! -el grito de Lily se oyó por todo Hogwarts-. ¡¿Qué te crees que haces aquí! -dijo Lily cogiendo las sandalias y tirándoselas a la cabeza-. ¡Y encima aprovechándote de mí!

-¿Yo? Pero si has sido tu la que se ha puesto a besarme sin abrir los ojos -dijo James esquivando los zapatos que la pelirroja le tiraba.

-¡Las ganas! -dijo Lily-. Seguro que has sido tu, y yo como estaba dormida me he dejado llevar... ¡Te odio! ¡¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!

-Si me odiaras no te habrías liado conmigo anoche.

-¡Eso! Tú restriégamelo. ¡Restriégame que he cometido el mayor error de mi vida! -Lily cogió un jarrón (¿o.o?) y se lo tiro al chico. El problema es que esta vez si le dio-. ¡James!

Angelica aparto a Remus y miro a James tendido en el suelo. Aya miraba el panorama sin entender nada. Lily corrió hacia James y se llevo las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar.

-¡Angie, que he matado a James! Que ahora si que lo he matado.

-¡No seas exagerada! No lo has matado, ya veras como no. Haz algo útil, Lupin... -dijo Angelica fulminándolo con la mirada. (N/A: Haz algo útil, frase preferida de Ang... XD)

Remus se acerco a James y le tomo el pulso.

-Esta vivo... Vamos a la enfermería.

Lily iba tan preocupada por James que ignoro que Aya estuviera en la puerta.

-Hola, Aya -dijo Angelica saliendo tras Lily.

Aya miro confundida a todos y los siguió.

o.O.o

-Angie... -dijo Remus moviendo con suavidad a la chica.

Angelica entreabrió los ojos y vio a Remus.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo?

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que paso ayer. Creo que hay algo que te tengo que decir.

Entonces se oyó el grito de Lily y Angelica se levanto de golpe.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo mirando extrañada al licántropo.

-Te lo acabo de decir.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar -dijo Angelica muy decidida.

-Pues yo creo que si.

-¿Que vas a decirme? ¿Que no te importa? ¿Que seguiremos siendo amigos? -dijo Angelica.

-Angie, déjame hablar. Lo que te dijo ayer Lily...

-¡James! -estaba vez la voz de Lily no decía nada bueno.

Angelica se levanto y aparto a Remus.

o.O.o

Es que no sé si he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que quiero a FanFiction, lo simpáticos que son, lo agradables, lo adorables, lo inigualables, lo… ¡Caps que son! ¬¬ Lo siento, perdí ligeramente el control n.n Pero es lo que pasa cuando te borran el fic (con reviews incluidos) porque les sale de las narices y encima no te dejan crear ni una (puñea) historia, ni actualizar las otras historias hasta que a ellos les de la gana. ¡Así que me tienen muy contenta! Bue, por lo visto la razón de que me hayan quitado el fic, ha sido por las canciones, que FanFiction ya no permite que se publiquen song-fics y eso, pero a la larga me han hecho un favor, aunque… ¿Sabéis lo que es tirarte media hora borrando las canciones (que por cierto eran muy bonitas T.T)? Y al final lo único que quieres es matarlos, colgarlos de una pared y sacarles los ojos! Ò.Ó (Estoy alterada T…T Pero necesitaba desahogarme) De todas formas, como los quiero tanto, seré buena y cumpliré todas sus normas y me nombraran santa Ari y bla, bla, bla. n.n ¡Paz y amor!

Pero, bueno lo importante es que… ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿A qué es genial? T.T Estoy aquí con todos los caps de nuevo, pero eso sí… Sin mis adorados y queridos reviews T…T (lloraré y lloraré) Y yo que tenía la idea de contestar a los reviews, pero no, como se lo llevan todo, pues ala… Ajo y agua… En fin u.uU tendré que empezar desde 0… Sé que algunos pudisteis leer el cap 10 antes de que me lo borraran y que me dejasteis review, pero también se perdieron en el infinito, como el resto de la historia ò.ó Mejor cambiamos de tema que si no terminaré matando a alguien xDD

Ahora me centraré en el fic, por fin pasa algo más que hablar y hablar… xDD ¡Dos de las super parejitas oficiales ya han tenido su momento de debilidad! Que monos n.n Y ahora, Lily va y mata a James con un jarrón (xDDDDDDDDDD). Mira que matarlo con un jarrón… Que poca imaginación tengo x..xU Respecto a los poderes de Lily, aquí ya hemos visto un poquito más de "Superwitch Lily Evans: La Revolución de las Brujas Pelirrojas" xDDD (Que tocada estoy v.vU), en próximos caps tendremos más de esta emocionante serie en fascículos coleccionables (o.oU) Cualquiera diría que me han borrado el fic… Bueno, volviendo a los poderes de Lily sabremos que Lils no es la única, ella no esta sola y no lo sabe… (Respiración asistida de Darth Veider) x'DD Angie y Lobito pues… Ay, son taaan rebuscados que ya no sé que más hacer para que no estén juntos xD (Pero si ya lo has escrito ¬¬U) ¡Ay, va! Es verdad n.n Creo que me gusta eso de que las parejas no estén juntas, jus, jus xD O si no que se lo pregunten a los lectores de mi otro fic… xDDD (Sería una buena guionista de telenovelas… 0.0) Er… ¿Qué más…? Sirius y Aya, si no escribo muchos momentos de ellos juntos es porque tengo mis razones xDD Así que, Sirius que culo más bonito tienes --¬ (Ari ya ha perdido todo (lo que viene siendo) el sentido común)

Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado y lamentándolo mucho, muchito, mucho, me despido T.T Y os dejo el super avance del siguiente cap. (Esta canción era Jingle Bells (por si alguien no se había dado cuenta xDDD) la versión que cantan las (Can you keep up! Baby boy make me lose my breath! Baby boy make me lose my, oh-ah, oh-ah! xDD) Destiny's Child.) El siguiente cap se llamará 'The Right Kind of Wrong' Así que hasta entonces y con esto y un bizcocho hasta mañana a las ocho xD ¡Ah, no! Espera que me queda el adelantito, jus-jus, si no queréis saber que pasará, mejor no lo leáis… xD:

(Voz de tio un poco viejo muy grave y profunda) A-Poo Pictures Present:

Ella era niña dulce e inocente con muy mala leche (xDD), él era un merodeador. (Público: ¿?) Ella era una señorita de alterne, él era un licántropo. (Todos: Entonces no traeremos a los niños) Ella era una chica con las ideas claras, él era un merodeador muy super chachi. (Chico de la fila del fondo: ¿Era marica?) Pero el efecto 2000 llego a sus casas y los dejo trastornados… (Público: ¡o.o!) La primavera que viene el miedo llegará a tu sala de cine… (Público: 0..0 ¡Oh, no!) DON'T KNOW HOW (voz de ultratumba, véase como Lord Voldemort) _Música del Señor de los Anillos _(voz de pito que lee muy rápido) Próximamente (Todos: ¡Tenemos que ir a verla!) (Chica a la que no le va ese rollo, véase como la autora: Al final la niña dulce e inocente con mala leche y el merodeador la palman, pero eso sí tiene un mocoso que va hacia los problemas como si fuese un imán. Angie (señorita de alterne) también muere, la pilla un autobús (noctámbulo), pero se pone delante a posta porque Remus la había mordido y no quiere seguir con su vida…, el lobito será profesor, Aya también muere pero a ella la mata Siriusín y este ultimo queda en Azkaban) (Público: ¿QUÉ? (intentan matar a la chica por contar el final antes de tiempo) ¡SERÁS…!) (Chica: ¡Ey! (los para a todos con su fuerza (que la fuerza te acompañe, dice su maestro (Luke Skywalker x…xU Que wapo…), la fuerza esta en ti) y se aclara la garganta) Que os he ahorrado la entrada y la chapada de 3 horas y media)

Ahora el adelanto del próximo cap n.n:

-Ya se que no te molesta... Y deja de darle vueltas al asunto y duérmete de una vez, por favor... -dijo Lily mirando a James medio dormida.

-Olvida a mi primo -dijo Amos pasando sus manos tras el cuello de la pelirroja y atrayéndola hacia él, la dejo a pocos centímetros de su boca.

-Tu ex novio celoso que vuelve a por ti.

-Es que... Además dicen que da buena suerte -dijo Sirius señalando el muérdago.

Aya rió.


	12. The Right Kind Of Wrong

Capitulo 12 - The Right Kind Of Wrong

Un 25 de diciembre de lo más normal, todo el que se encontraba en Hogwarts en ese momento estaba abriendo sus regalos, menos 6 personas que se encontraban en la enfermería.

Lily Evans era una de ellas y no se había separado de James desde que le había hecho aquella brecha en la cabeza. Popy insistía en que saliera, pero era tozuda como ella sola y se empeño en quedarse junto a James todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

-Se despertará dentro de nada -dijo Popy.

-Y creo que va a estar muy enfadado contigo -dijo Angelica.

-Me da igual que me odie, yo también le odio a él... Quizás de esta forma se le quite esa rara fijación que tiene conmigo y se busque a otra... -Lily frunció el entrecejo, la idea de que el chico se buscara a otra no le gustaba nada.

James entreabrió los ojos y Lily se lanzo sobre él.

-Mi cabeza... -dijo James llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

Popy aparto a Lily y obligo a James a tomarse una poción.

-¿Qué tal estas? -le pregunto Lily.

James la miro primero sorprendido y después con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿A ti que te parece?

-¿Intentar matarme de nuevo? -aventuró el chico.

-Si, claro no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer.

-Tú me odias, ¿por qué no lo ibas a hacer?

-¿Qué? -dijo Lily con ironía-. ¡Si! Tu no sabes lo que te odio, quizás por eso no me he despegado de ti ni un solo segundo, por eso quizás ni si quiera te quería dar con el jarrón, si, seguro que es porque te odio -Lily se puso en pie. James se quedo en silencio y miro el suelo-. No. Tengo una idea mejor, seguro que es porque solo siento atracción sexual hacia ti, porque solo quería ser el polvo de una noche de James Potter. ¡Seguro!

Lily dio media vuelta de mal humor.

-Lily -dijo Popy.

-Me voy, Popy. Creo que aquí lo único que hago es INCORDIAR -dijo Lily cogiendo su chaqueta blanca, ya que todavía estaba vestida como ayer, a excepción de los pies en los que no llevaba nada.

-Lily.

-¿Qué? -dijo la pelirroja de mal humor.

-Lo siento -dijo James.

-¿Lo siento? ¿Y ya esta? ¿Con eso logramos la paz del mundo?

-¡No se que quieres que te diga!

-¿Por qué nadie confía en mi? Primero Angie, después tu por segunda vez... -dijo Lily con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-. Felicidades. Ya conseguiste tu premio anoche y ahora has conseguido que me humille delante de ti y de mis amigos... Felicidades, porque aquí se acaba todo lo que un día comenzó por error...

Lily dio media vuelta y salió de la enfermería. James se levanto para ir tras ella, pero Popy le detuvo. Sirius llego en ese momento bastante confundido.

-Acabo de ver salir a Lily llorando, ¿que ha pasado? -nadie le respondió-. ¡Aya! -dijo el chico abrazando a la morena-. ¿Qué haces ya aquí?

-Creo que eres el primero que se alegra de verme y que se da cuenta de que estoy aquí.

-¿Cómo no me voy a dar cuenta de que estas aquí? -dijo Sirius.

_o.O.o_

Lily agudizó el oído e intento reconocer aquel ruido, pero le era imposible... ¿Qué era?

-Angie, ¿oyes eso?

-¡AH! -gritó histérica Angelica-. ¡LILY!

Lily salió preocupada del baño y cuando vio lo que ocurría comenzó a gritar ella también. Angelica y Lily estaban sobre la cama de Helen gritando como locas. Aunque no eran las únicas ya que se oían gritos por todas partes.

-¡Coge la varita! Tengo una idea -Lily saltó a su cama y copio su varita-. _¡Expelliarmus!_

Angelica asintió y comenzó a lanzar "Expelliarmus" a diestro y siniestro. Entonces, apareció McGonagall despeinada, enfadada y a punto de desmayarse.

-Como los coja les mato... -murmuraba sin cesar McGonagall.

-¡Profesora! -gritó Angelica a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón, según ella.

McGonagall apuntó a la araña de unos cincuenta centímetros de altura y peluda que se acercaba amenazadoramente a Angelica.

-¡Quita cosa gorda! -dijo Lily pegándole con su mesilla de noche a otra de las arañas, cogió un trozo de pergamino, se concentro en él y este comenzó a arder.

-¡OH, NO! Ahora tenemos araña chamuscada... -dijo Angelica haciendo una mueca de asco y tapándose los ojos y la nariz. (N/A: Me pica todo . No se ni como lo puedo escribir)

-¡Salgan de ahí las dos! ¡AHORA! -dijo McGonagall lanzando un hechizo para que las chicas pudieran salir.

Lily y Angelica salieron de la habitación corriendo como si se les fuera la vida en ello, llegaron a la sala común donde aguardaban el resto de sus compañeras de casa. Angelica se rascaba los brazos y Lily se llevo una mano a la cabeza al darse cuenta de como estaba vestida, se estaba haciendo la cera por lo que llevaba unos pantalones cortos verdes, una camiseta sin mangas blanca y una chaqueta verde a conjunto con los "pantaloncillos", por suerte había terminado y no tenía ningún resto de aquella sustancia asquerosa por ninguna parte de su cuerpo, además parecía que James "estoy obsesionado con cierta pelirroja" Potter no estaba por allí. Angelica miraba con pánico a todas partes.

-¿Las has visto, Lil? Eran grandes, gordas, asquerosas, peludas y ¡arañas! Odio las arañas, odio las arañas... ¡Las odio!

Entonces fue el turno de los chicos los cuales sin darse cuenta de que la sala común estaba repleta de chicas salieron corriendo y gritando como nenas. Cuando vieron a las chicas disimularon, pero ya era muy tarde todas se habían dado cuenta y se reían de ellos. Más tarde salieron Los Merodeadores tan tranquilos que resultaba sospechoso, bajaron a la sala común debido al ruido e iban dispuestos a gritarles a quienes fueran que estaban armando tanta bulla que se callaran.

-¡Ustedes tres! -dijo McGonagall cuando pudo crear campos de fuerza para que las arañas se quedaran en las habitaciones y ella pudiera encontrar la forma de librarse de aquellos seres repugnantes.

Los tres chicos la miraron inocentemente.

-¿Qué ocurre, profesora? ¿A qué se debe tanto jaleo? -dijo Sirius esbozando una sonrisa y varias de las presentes (N/A: Me incluyo) suspiraron.

-¡Explíquenmelo ustedes!

-¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué? -dijo James mirando a McGonagall como si le estuviese castigando injustamente.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Han visto los monstruos que han invadido las habitaciones de sus compañeros? Además da la casualidad de que su habitación es la única que ha sobrevivido al ataque de esas ¡cosas!

-¿A si? -dijo Remus fingiendo falsa sorpresa.

-¡Si! -dijo Lily con enfado y cruzando los brazos-. ¡Esa cosa peluda casi me ataca!

-¡Y a mi! -dijeron varios de los presentes.

James no apartaba la mirada de Lily. ¿O le parecía a él o Lily estaba irresistible en pantalones cortos?

-¿Te he dicho ya que tienes unas piernas preciosas?

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada y muchas chicas soltaron un bufido.

-¡Cállate o te meto a mi habitación con esas arañas!

La cara de James se ilumino con la estrella de navidad.

-¿En serio? ¿Contigo o sin ti?

Lily casi se tira sobre James, claro que no precisamente para besarle, si no para darle una bofetada bien merecida, pero Angelica la tenía cogida, bien cogida.

-Cállate ya y soluciona ese problema que has causado -dijo Angelica.

-Lo siento, Lily.

-¡Ese no, imbécil! ¡Saca las cosas peludas de nuestras habitaciones ya! -dijo Lily intentando volver a matarlo.

-Por favor, señores Potter, Black y Lupin, saquen esas cosas ya de allí y permitan que todos vayamos a dormir -dijo McGonagall sentada en uno de los sillones y abanicándose con la mano.

Se oyó un ruido seco y se vio a varias arañas entrando en la habitación de Los Merodeadores.

-Como ve, profesora, esas "cosas" también van a por nuestra habitación -dijo Sirius.

Aya entro en ese momento canturreando.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esos han llenado las habitaciones de arañas grandes, peludas y caníbales... -dijo Lily apartándose el mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la cara.

-¿En serio? -dijo Aya abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¿Puedo verlas? Son tan bonitas.

-¡No! Te comerán -dijo Angelica sacudiéndola.

-Yo creo que son inofensivas -Lily miro con soslayo a Aya y Angelica miro primero a las arañas que intentaban traspasar el campo de fuerza agresivamente y después poso su mirada en Aya.

-¿De verdad piensas eso? -dijo Angelica mirando con miedo a Aya.

-Bueno... Igual solo tienen hambre -dijo Aya soltando una risa nerviosa-. ¿Qué haces tu vestida así?

Lily entrecerró los ojos.

-No preguntes.

-Quería impresionarme... -dijo James esbozando una sonrisa.

-Más quisieras...

-Aunque sabes perfectamente que no hace falta que te pongas irresistible para mí... Porque solo siendo tu misma ya lo eres.

-Cierra la bocaza de una vez, por favor -dijo Lily masajeándose la sienes-. Me intento concentrar.

McGonagall miro a Lily.

-Por cierto, señorita Evans, creo que sería conveniente que usted tenga una conversación conmigo y el director.

Lily la miró sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

-Hay cierto tema que acabo de descubrir y que me gustaría que nos lo explicara a ambos.

-Oh, profesora -dijo James pasando una brazo por los hombros de Lily-, si se refiere a nuestra relación, no se... -McGonagall y Lily lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Entre nosotros, Potter, NO hay relación -la mayoría de las chicas suspiraron aliviadas-. Esta bien, profesora.

-Este mañana a primera hora en el despacho del director.

-¿No podría ser después del recital?

McGongall la miro fijamente.

-Si, por supuesto. ¿Qué tal el día 2? A primera hora.

-Bien.

-Tengo que... Buscar a Flitwick, a ver si por lo menos entre los dos conseguimos sacar esos bichos de aquí.

-¿Y donde dormimos?

-Supongo que deberán acomodarse aquí -la profesora hizo aparecer unas mantas, unos sacos de dormir y algunas colchonetas, los alumnos la miraron-. ¿No pretenderán que les ponga camas?

-No estaría mal... -dijo Sirius.

-No sea descarado, señor Black.

McGonagall salió de la sala común. Lily, Angelica y Aya corrieron a por el mejor sitio, el que estaba más cerca de la chimenea, pero como no allí ya había tres personas y entre ellas una a la que Lily deseaba matar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pero, ¿quién te has creído que eres? -dijo Lily.

-¿Por? -pregunto James con inocencia.

-¿Decirle eso a McGonagall? ¿Estás loco? ¡No se porque no te he matado!

-Porque yo te lo impedía -dijo Angelica sentándose junto a James.

-Lo siento... En serio, perdón...

Lily entrecerró los ojos.

-Tampoco me vale para nada estar enfadada contigo -dijo Lily suspirando.

-¡Bien! Sigamos haciendo las paces, ven aquí y duerme conmigo -dijo James haciéndole un sitio entre él y Remus.

Lily alzó una ceja y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Si, claro, Potter. Espera que voy a por la lencería semitransparente, ¿eh? -Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó junto a Angelica.

-Oye... Pues lo de la lencería no era mala idea.

-¡Potter!

-¿He dicho algo malo? -dijo el chico mirando a Angelica.

-No, James, todo lo que dices tiene tanto tacto que creo que es perfecto -dijo Angelica con ironía.

Aya ya se había quedado dormida acurrucada junto a Sirius.

-Aya, ¿qué mosca te ha picado? -dijo Lily.

Aya entreabrió los ojos soñolienta, bostezo y se apoyo en el pecho de Sirius.

-¿A mi? Nada... Solo duermo.

-¿Con eso? -dijo Lily señalando a Sirius.

-Si, con esto -dijo Sirius señalándose-. Buenas noches, Lily, a ver si logras dormir...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Él solo sugiere... -dijo Remus antes de ser acallado por James.

-Oh, no. Ni se te ocurra violarme, Potter. ¡Te denuncio!

-¿De verdad crees que merece la pena? -dijo James acostándose.

-¿No crees que yo merezca la pena? -dijo Lily enfadada.

James esbozo una sonrisa había hecho el efecto que él esperaba.

-No.

-Te has vuelto loco -dijo Lily negando con la cabeza-. Seguro que una de esas arañas te ha absorbido el cerebro.

-Pues yo creo que te lo ha absorbido a ti.

-No, a ti.

-No, a ti.

-No, a ti.

-No, a ti.

-¡Qué eres tu el que...!

-Nada de eso, ¡eres tú!

-¡CALLAROS DE UNA VEZ! -dijeron todos a la vez.

Lily y James se miraron y después al resto de los alumnos, los miraban con el entrecejo fruncido y enfado.

-Vale, lo siento... -dijo Lily acomodándose.

Estaban acostados de una forma muy diferente a como se iban a despertar... Lily, Angelica, James, Remus, Aya y Sirius...

o.O.o

El aroma del chico que tantos dolores de cabeza le daba la despertó... Lily abrió lentamente los ojos y miró al apuesto buscador. Genial, esta ya era la segunda vez que dormía con él. ¿La segunda? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que terminar así? Con él abrazándola...

Lily miró hacía la ventana, ni si quiera había amanecido. ¿Se movía y buscaba un lugar seguro? Es decir, cuanto más lejos de James, mejor, porque si no sabía que terminaría como la otra vez, besándole o matándole, pero es que estaba tan a gusto así, con James abrazándola, ella apoyada en el perfecto pecho de él, impregnándose con aquel olor que tanto le gustaba. ¡Bien! Ahora su ropa olería a él, no tendría ni que acercársele.

Lily notó la mano de James acariciándola suavemente, con tanto cariño y amor que Lily estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos, besarle y si hacía falta hacer el amor allí mismo con él. No, Lily, para el carro que no es para tanto...

-Lil... -susurro James. La pelirroja se revolvió en su sitio sin abrir los ojos y James esbozo una sonrisa-. Abre los ojos, mentirosa, que antes ya te he visto como te despertabas.

¿La había visto? Perfecto, ahora se creería que ella quería dormir con él. Como si el chico no lo supiese ya...

-¿Qué quieres, pesado? -murmuro Lily.

-¿Por qué no te has movido?

Lily bostezo y miro al chico.

-Estoy demasiado cansada para moverme, además a la mañana seguro que amanezco igual, así que no merece la pena.

James sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Segura? Es que yo diría que es porque estas muy a gusto así.

¿Y ahora le leía el pensamiento? Lily no sabía si matarlo a él por descubrirla o matarse a ella por ser tan boba como para quedarse allí, sabiendo que era un suicidio.

-Potter, ¿quién te vende las ideas?

James la miro sin entender.

-Nadie...

-Porque si no... Te estaba robando de mala manera.

-Venga, tontorrona, que ya se que te gusta estar cerca de mi... -susurro James.

-Sueñas despierto -dijo Lily bostezando y acomodándose.

Lily se pego más a James y se estaba quedando dormida cuando...:

-Pero si eres tu la que se esta pegando más a mi, pero, tranquila, no te muevas que no me molesta en absoluto.

-Ya se que no te molesta... Y deja de darle vueltas al asunto y duérmete de una vez, por favor... -dijo Lily mirando al chico medio dormida.

James esbozo una sonrisa tierna

-Me dormiré si dejas que... -James se acerco a los labios de Lily y la beso-. Buenas noches, princesa -dijo besándola en la frente.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa y abrazó a James.

o.O.o

Angelica se despertó y ahogó un grito al ver a Remus abrazado a ella, quitó con precaución los brazos del rubio que rodeaban su cintura, pero Remus que todavía no se había despertado, se removió en su sitio y abrazo de nuevo a Angelica.

-Vale... Si esto no funciona habrá que utilizar otro método... -Angelica suspiro-. Remus... -susurro Angelica. Remus continuaba dormido, Angelica esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, se veía guapísimo dormido, se acerco con cuidado a los labios del chico y lo beso, provocando que el chico abriera los ojos inmediatamente-. Buenos días, pensaba que no te ibas a despertar... ¿Te importa soltarme?

Remus miró confundido a Angelica.

-Buenos días, Angie... -dijo Remus soltando a la rubia.

-¿Crees que ya habrán sacado a esos bichos de nuestras habitaciones?

-Si. Si no estarían los campos todavía activados.

-Muy astuto -dijo Angelica poniéndose en pie-. ¿Y qué estarán desinfectadas?

-Buenos días, alumnos -dijo McGonagall dando unas palmaditas un tanto molestas.

Angelica miro con dulzura a su mejor amiga.

-Lily -dijo Angelica moviéndola.

-Anda, Angie, déjame un ratito más...

-Se esta despertando todo el mundo y tu estas abrazada y en una posición algo sospechosa con James.

Lily abrió los ojos de golpe y la conversación de aquella noche fue lo primero que le vino a la memoria.

-Creo que ayer no le dije no.

-¿No a qué?

-Lil, princesa, deja de moverte... -dijo James abrazando de nuevo a la chica-. Vamos a dormir un ratito más.

Lily entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Puedo tirarle un cubo de agua fría? -dijo Lily sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Se un poco más sutil, Lil... -dijo Aya.

-Un beso siempre funciona -dijo Sirius mirándola.

Lily frunció el entrecejo, la verdad es que la idea era tentadora, pero, no. Y mucho menos delante de todo Gryffindor.

-Potter, te levantas o no pondré a mi hijo Harry, y te castrare.

James entreabrió los ojos.

-No me amenaces con el nombre de nuestro hijo, princesa...

-Pues, entonces levántate y suéltame.

-Hago lo primero, pero no lo segundo, ¿vale?

Y eso hizo se levanto con Lily en brazos.

-Bájame.

-Pajaritos por aquí...

-Bájame.

-... Pajaritos por allá...

-He dicho que me bajes.

-... Pajaritos, la, la, la... (N/A: x..x Esa canción solo la cantan los jubilados en Benidorm... (N/J: ¿Y me pones a cantarla? T...T) ù.u She... (N/J: ¬¬ No te hablare más) No saldrás más con Lily ò.ó (N/J: T.T) xD)

-Señor Potter, creo que la señorita le ha dicho que la soltará.

-Gracias, profesora.

James soltó a Lily a regañadientes y Lily le dio una patada nada más tocar el suelo.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?

-A lo de anoche. ¡Sabías que estaba adormilada!

-Eres más dulce cuando estas adormilada.

Lily se cruzo de brazos e hizo una mueca.

_o.O.o_

En lo siguientes días a Lily a penas se le vio. La mayoría pensaban que era porque quería evitar a James a toda costa, pero solo sus amigas sabían que era porque el recital era pronto y ella comenzaba a agobiarse y a querer practicar a todas horas.

-Lily, tenemos que hacer el trabajo -le dijo James el mismo día del recital.

Lily intento recordar.

-¡Ah, si! Lo haremos... A partir de mañana, cuando quieras o cuando mejor te venga.

-¿Hacer el qué? -dijo James alzando una ceja.

Lily suspiro.

-Tengo prisa, Potter, no estoy para tus estupideces de turno. Sabes perfectamente que me refería al trabajo de historia, yo no haría nada más contigo.

-Si que lo haces -Lily lo miro-. Hablas conmigo.

-Tan solo si es necesario. ¿Algo más? ¿Me puedo ir?

-Si... Yo no...

-¡Genial! Adiós.

-¡Lil! -Lily se giro-. Hoy es el recital, ¿no?

-Si, pero, ¿a ti que más te da?

-Me invitaste, ¿recuerdas?

-No lo se -dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros-. Si apareces en la lista de invitados, podrás pasar... Tengo prisa.

o.O.o

Angelica evitaba al licántropo a toda costa, si se lo encontraba le sacaba cualquier excusa tonta y salía corriendo en dirección contraria, claro que esos momentos eran casi nulos, porque con la excusa de que tenía que ayudar a Lily, se pasaba más de medio día metida en la clase de baile.

o.O.o

En cuanto a Aya se pasaba el día pegándole a Sirius. Le pegaba porque el chico se pasaba el día entero coqueteando con todas las chicas que se pusieran por delante de él.

-Adiós, Sirius -dijo Arianne cuando pasaba junto a él.

-¡Ari!

Arianne se giro y lo miro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que guapa estás hoy, peque... -dijo Sirius esbozando una sonrisa.

Arianne lo miro extrañada.

-¿Por qué intentas coquetear conmigo?

-Er... –dijo Sirius ruborizándose ligeramente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Sirius recibió un golpe por parte de Aya que llegaba en ese momento.

-Hola, Anne. ¿Te esta molestando?

-Pues, la verdad es que estaba intentando ligar conmigo.

-¿Contigo también? Sirius, ¿ella no era como tu hermana pequeña?

-Si...

-¿Y desde cuando se coquetea con la hermana pequeña?

-¡Solo le he sonreído! -dijo el chico en su defensa.

-Me has sonreído como le acababas de sonreír a Stacie para conseguir una cita con ella -dijo Arianne cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Stacie? ¡Otra más! -Aya le pego de nuevo-. ¿Qué tienes fiebre de salir con todo lo que lleve falda y tenga tetas?

Sirius se quedo en silencio y después negó con la cabeza.

-No, no creo.

-Permíteme que lo dude. No se como te soporto...

-Porque eres la mejor amiga del mundo -dijo Sirius sonriéndole e intentando abrazarla.

Aya lo esquivo y lo empujo.

-Ahora no te hagas el simpático conmigo.

-Me voy o si no Lily me matará -dijo Arianne.

-Te acompaño.

-Bien, pero desiste eso de hablar con ella ahora esta intentando que todo sea perfecto y no le gusta que le molesten... Es capaz de morderte.

o.O.o

Lily patinaba sin mucho entusiasmo en el lago, bueno en lo que antes era el lago. Sus alumnas, Aya y Angelica la habían arrastrado hasta allí para que ella se despejara un poco. Estaba sola, la gente que estaba en el castillo seguramente estaría estudiando, jugando al snap explosivo, con sus parejas o ensañando para el recital.

Lily sintió como alguien le tapaba los ojos.

-Potter...

-¡No me insultes! -dijo el chico ofendido y soltando a Lily.

Lily se giro y miro sorprendida al joven.

-¡Amos! -Lily salto sobre el chico.

Amos abrazo a Lily y consiguió mantenerse en pie. (N/A: Demos gracias a que Amos tiene un gran equilibrio o si no ya los veía con el calamar gigante ù.u)

-¿Qué tal todo?

Lily hizo una mueca.

-Digamos que... Como siempre. ¿Qué haces otra vez aquí?

-Albus me necesitaba de nuevo, hoy era tu recital y no podría pasar una Noche Vieja lejos de ti...

Lily esbozo una sonrisa.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí... -Lily abrazo de nuevo a Amos.

-¿Qué tal va todo con mi primo?

-Simplemente no va.

-¿Le has dicho ya que...?

-Yo solo puedo sentirme atraída sexualmente por él o no detestarle tanto... Pero no quererle -dijo Lily bajando la mirada.

Amos alzo la cabeza de Lily y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Te ha dicho eso?

-Pues exactamente no...

-Te encanta deducir las cosas antes de tiempo -dijo Amos quitándose los patines.

-¡No! Esta vez tengo razón. Es un insensible...

Amos puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cuando no tienes razón?

-Oye, que yo admito las cosas cuando no tengo razón -Amos alzo una ceja-. Lo hago.

-Claro... Y yo soy Papa Noel...

-No me has mandado regalo, ¿eh? -dijo Lily poniéndose en pie.

-Porque prefería dártelo en persona.

-¿Te gustó el mío?

-Por supuesto -dijo Amos buscando en su bolsa-. Siempre lo llevo encima, me trae suerte.

Amos saco un pequeño dragón de su bolsa.

-Espero que lo sepas valorar, son muy difíciles de conseguir, sobre todo ese.

-Lo se -dijo Amos acariciando el pequeño dragón-. Es una pieza de colección única.

-Me has subido el animo... ¡Oh, no! El recital -dijo Lily mirando su reloj-. Ya llego tarde...

Lily salió corriendo dirección al castillo.

o.O.o

Angelica apretaba con fuerza su bolita antiestrés.

-¿Donde estas? -dijo Angelica paseando de una lado a otro de la clase.

Lily entro en ese momento agobiada, sin aire y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Perdon -dijo Lily y se metio en el vestuario donde el miedo escenico estaba naciendo en cada una de las chicas.

-¡Lily! -era Arianne.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es May.

-¿Lo mismo de todos los años? -ahora Lily estaba muy tranquila al reves que todas sus alumnas. Arianne asintió-. May, cielo -dijo Lily tocando la puerta del baño.

-Hay mucha gente... -se oyó la voz de May al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya lo sabemos... ¿Y cuantas veces hemos hecho esto con mucha más gente?

-¿Dos al año? -dijo May asomando la cabeza.

-Exacto -dijo Lily-. Por lo que son ocho.

-Pero Lil... Es que este año hay más gente que nunca.

-Este año no hay nadie en Hogwarts, ¿cómo va a haber más gente que nunca?

-No te has fijado, ¿no?

Lily nego con la cabeza asustada.

-Pues te recomiendo que mires -dijo Arianne.

Lily salio del vestuario y se asomo. La clase de al lado que normalmente estaba cerrada, esta abierta y se habían tirado las paredes para hacer de esa clase un lugar para el publico. (N/A: A ver si me explico, bajamos las escaleras y justo a la derecha tenemos una puertecilla que es el vestuario y después una gran pared con una puerta paralela a la pared del espejo, pues esa pared se había tirado, dejando solo tres paredes, la del espejo, la de las escaleras y el vestuario y la paralela a esta. Entonces la otra clase que tenía un desnivel y estaba más abajo que la otra se había utilizado como lugar para los asientos... ¿Me he explicado bien? o.oU)

Aquel lugar estaba lleno, incluso había gente de pie o sentada en los pasillos o en el suelo.

-¿De donde han sacado a esa gente?

-Son alumnos de Hogwarts con sus padres...

-Genial... -dijo Lily-. ¿Padres también? -Lily estaba a punto de gritar, entro de nuevo al vestuario y las miro.

-Queriamos que este año, ya que es la ultima actuación que vas a hacer con nosotras te llevarás un buen recuerdo...

-Aunque no hubiera estado esto lleno, también me lo hubiera llevado -dijo Lily-. Y dejando las sensiblerias a parte, es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha y saquemos lo mejor de nosotras y bailemos.

El recital se llevo a acabo sin ningún percance, y aunque Los Merodeadores se encontraban allí, ninguna de sus alumnas se distrayeron, incluida Lily que a pesar de que James se encontrara entre ellos, no le presto mucha atención, ya que la centro en Amos, que nunca la distraia, ya que se había acostumbrado a su presencia desde el principio.

o.O.o

Lily cerró los vestuarios y dejo todo como siempre, las clases separadas, los asientos fuera y las cortinas también.

-Hola, Amos -dijo Lily al chico que la esperaba fuera.

-Has estado genial... Como siempre.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa.

-Gracias...

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No. Todo esta... Bien... -dijo Lily.

-Sabes que no puedes mentirme, entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

Lily lo miro a los ojos.

-No te estoy mintiendo.

-Ya... -dijo Amos asintiendo con la cabeza-. Cuentamelo, te sentiras mejor.

Amos paso un brazo por lo hombros de la chica y esta se pego a él.

-Es solo que... No se que va a pasar... Yo quería mantenerlo en secreto hasta que se me pasará, como la otra vez, pero me ha sido imposible. ¿Te puedes creer que fui yo la que le bese?

-Si -dijo Amos sin alterarse.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tú tenías que decir no.

Amos rio.

-Es que si te creo capaz de hacerlo, al igual que de gritar encima de la mesa de profesores TE QUIERO.

-¡Yo no haría tal cosa!

-¿En serio? Ya verás como lo haces... Recuerda que fui muy bueno en adivinación...

-Esa asignatura es una tonteria.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Yo nunca me humillare tanto... Eso es caer muy bajo. Y yo no soy de esas.

-¿De verás? Te has "humillado" ya delante de tus amigas y sus amigos... El proximo paso es...

-Ni se te ocurra. No lo hare.

-Vale... Entonces, besame.

Lily lo miro extrañada.

-Amos... Creo que dejamos ya muy claro ese tema y...

-¿No me vas a complacer? -dijo Amos haciendo pucheros-. No te pido que te cases conmigo...

-Aun asi creo que no...

-¿Has visto? Se han cambiado los papeles -dijo Amos sonriente.

-Ya... Ahora a la que no le parece bien traicionar a tu primo es a mi...

-Olvida a mi primo -dijo Amos cogiendola de la nuca y atrayendola hacia él, dejandola a pocos centímetros de su boca.

-¿Qué tal, Amos? -dijo James.

Amos solto a Lily y miro a James.

-Todo bien, gracias.

Lily estaba ligeramente ruborizada y escapando de las miradas de James.

-¿He interrumpido algo?

-¡No! -dijo Lily.

-Si -dijo Amos.

Ambos se miraron.

-Creo que teneis problemas de compenetración... Y de pareja.

-No somos pareja -dijo Lily cruzandose de brazos.

-Pues cualquiera diria después de veros así.

-El que pensara eso no me conocería en absoluto, porque si me conociera de verdad sabría que no ocurría nada.

Amos alzo una ceja y James la miro a los ojos.

-Ahora se ha puesto de mal humor... -dijo Amos.

-Es su culpa que me ponga de mal humor -dijo Lily señalando a James.

-Ah. Claro, perdona por interrumpir tu beso... La proxima vez, esperare.

-Pero, ¿quieres dejar de sacar suposiciones erroneas?

-¿Yo?

-¡No! Mi vecino.

-Yo no saco suposiciones erroneas, yo solo digo algo que he visto con mis propios ojos.

-Guardate los celos para otro momento, Potter -dijo Lily empujandolo y echando a andar hacia la sala comun.

Amos le sonrio a su primo.

-¿Celoso?

-No -dijo James frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Ya... Sonaría mejor si fuera verdad.

-¿Por qué iba a estar celoso? No tengo razones, ¿o si?

Amos esbozo una sonrisa.

-Piensa lo que quieras -Amos se encogio de hombros-. Nos vemos mañana -Amos comenzó alejarse-. ¡Ah! Primito... sabes perfectamente que siempre que has sospechado de algo, al final a resultado ser cierto...

-No habrás vuelto a por ella, ¿verdad?

Amos le guiño un ojo y siguio con su camino.

_o.O.o_

-Entonces, ¿para qué sirve la poción? -le pregunto Aya más confundida que antes.

Angelica suspiro desesperada.

-Eso te llevo explicando desde hace media hora...

-Ah. ¿Era eso?

-¿Tu me estas prestando atención?

-Si.

-Cualquiera diria.

Aya copio uno de sus tirabuzones y comenzó a jugar con él.

-¿Lo dejamos para otro día?

-¿Prometes atender?

-Si...

-Esta bien.

Ambas salieron de la biblioteca.

-Angelica, tenemos que hablar -dijo Remus tras ella.

-¿Sobre qué? -Angelica miro a Aya y esta asintio con la cabeza y se fue.

-Sobre lo que me dijiste el 24.

Angelica hizo una mueca.

-Yo ya lo he olvidado. Mira, hacemos como que no paso y seguimos tan amigos, ¿vale?

-Lamento haber dicho eso, de verdad... No sabía que tu...

-¿Cómo lo ibas a saber?

-Lo que te dijo Lily aquella noche es...

-Mentira ya lo se -lo interrumpio Angelica-. ¿Me lo tienes que repetir todos los días? Ya se me pasará, tranquilo, y podremos seguir siendo tan amigos como... -pero Angelica no pudo acabar la frase ya que Remus la estaba besando.

Angelica le respondió al beso, deseaba tanto aquel beso.

-Creo que...

-¿Por qué lo haces…? Mira… Remus... Yo no quiero que me ocurra lo mismo que en las otras relaciones que he tenido -lo volvio a interrumpir Angelica-. Porque no me siento igual... A esos chicos los utilice porque no sentía nada por ellos, pero... Esta vez si que siento algo y... No quiero pasarlo mal -Angelica copio la mano de Remus, la puso en su corazón y lo miro a los ojos-. Solo late así por ti. No quiero que te sientas incomodo... Solo quiero que lo sepas -Angelica suspiro-. Tengo que ayudar a Aya con sus deberes de pociones -dijo Angelica dando media vuelta y corriendo tras su amiga.

o.O.o

-¡Potter!

James se giro sorprendido al oir aquella voz llamandolo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Lily saco un paquete alargado de su bolso y se lo dio al chico.

-No lo he abierto, porque no quiero saber que es.

James copio el regalo desilusionado.

-Entiendo. ¿De verdad no quieres saber que es?

-Si de verdad quiero olvidar todo lo que paso aquella noche por error, tengo que deshacerme de todo lo que me recuerde a ello.

-¿Por error?

-Si, el mayor error que cometi en mi vida.

-A mi si me gusto tu regalo.

-¿Te gusto? -dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa.

-Si.

-Bien...

-Si no lo abres tu lo abrire yo -James abrio el regalo y saco un cadena de oro con un colgante de diamantes en forma de "L".

-Es... Precioso... -dijo Lily-. Eso no serán diamantes, ¿no?

-Son diamantes.

-Pero tienes que haberte gastado una fortuna.

-Te aseguro que a penas notaron la falta de ese dinero -dijo James con una sonrisa ironíca, su familia era una de las más ricas del mundo mágico.

-No puedo aceptarlo -dijo Lily rechazando el regalo por segunda vez.

-Pero yo quiero que te lo quedes, por favor -James la miro suplicante.

-Es que...

James copio la mano de Lily y puso el regalo en ella.

-Ni es que, ni nada... Quiero que te la quedes -dijo James cerrando la mano de la chica.

-Gracias... -dijo Lily mordiendose el labio inferior.

-Oh. Se me olvidaba -James copio de nuevo la cadena-. Tengo que quitarle el hechizo.

-¿Qué hechizo?

-¿Prometemes no matarme?

Lily lo miro.

-Lo prometo.

James copio la cadena y giro el colgante el que ahora en vez de forma de "L", tenía forma de "J". Lily abrio la boca, pero no dijo nada.

-Se lo quito ahora mismo.

Lily se lo quito de las manos y nego con la cabeza.

-Así esta bien.

-¿Segura?

-Si...

-¿Y si la gente te pregunta quien es "J"?

-Dire que es mi segundo nombre -dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa-. ¿Me lo atas? -dijo Lily apartándose el pelo.

-Pero no lo es...

-Será una forma de recordar a mi guardaespaldas personal.

James le ato la cadena y miro el cuello de la joven.

-Desde aquí puedo ver una preciosa marquita.

-Cállate... Amos me pregunto ayer que era y le tuve que decir que me había quemado con las pinzas para ondular el pelo.

-¿Y se lo creyo?

-Me importa bastante poco si no se lo creyo.

James beso a Lily en el cuello y Lily cerro los ojos.

-Lo siento.

Lily se aparto de James y lo miro a los ojos.

-Intento olvidar, no recordar, Potter... -dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Como si no tuvieras ganas de recordar -dijo el joven buscador acercandose a ella.

Lily entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

-Que has cerrado los ojos cuando te he besado y que adoras esta marquita -dijo James esbozando una sonrisa.

-Me tengo que ir... Que pases una buena noche, Potter -dijo Lily.

o.O.o

-¿Sabes? -dijo Aya sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana de Sirius.

-Dime.

-Creo que estas saliendo con tantas chicas para quitar tu atención de algo más importante.

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante?

-No lo se, tu deberías saberlo -dijo la morena encogiendose de hombros.

-¿Te ha dicho algo Angie?

-¿Debería?

-No...

-Seguro -dijo Aya al ver la cara de Sirius-. Si no me lo dices tu, me lo dirá ella.

Sirius esbozo una sonrisa.

-No creo que ella te lo diga, en serio.

-Y eso, ¿por qué?

-Porque conozco a AM y... Dudo que lo haga.

Aya sonrio.

-Pues se bueno y dimelo tu.

-Ni lo sueñes, princesa.

Aya suspiro resignada y miro el reloj que había en la mesilla de Sirius.

-¡Mira que hora es! Y yo todavía me tengo que arreglar.

-¿Arreglar?

-Si, Sirius, eso que haces tu 2 horas diarias.

-¡Ah! Prepararse.

-S...

-Normalmente no son 2 horas, son...

-Vale, Blackie, no me interesa. Me tengo que ir -le beso en la mejilla y abrio la puerta-. ¿Y dices que estaban ahí? -dijo Aya señalando la pared.

-¿Qué? ¿Es tu fantasía?

Aya rió.

-Si y... ¿A que no sabes quien es el protagonista?

-¿Ben?

Aya frunció el entrecejo.

-No.

-Ya lo se...

-Eres tu -dijo Aya sacandole la lengua y saliendo de la habitación.

o.O.o

Angelica miro con curiosidad el colgante de Lily.

-No te lo conocía -dijo Angelica señalando el colgante que llevaba puesto Lily-. Y la cadena tampoco y por lo que veo son diamantes. ¿Cuando te has comprado tu diamantes?

Lily esbozo una sonrisa.

-Yo no.

-¿Amos?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Adivina.

-Eh. Pero si es nuestra amiga la marquita bonita -dijo Aya mirando la marca que tenía Lily en el cuello-. Veo que en estas navidades Papa Noel te ha traido es manual de "Como hacer que una marca se vea más".

Lily rio.

-No me ha traido nada de eso.

Los ojos de Aya se iluminaron y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Entonces deduzco que James se ha encargado de marcartelo mas...

-Y que ese colgante te lo ha regalado él, ya que cada vez que lo giras aparece una curiosa J.

-Quien sabe.

-Ha sido James -dijeron Angelica y Aya al unisono.

o.O.o

-No se porque no quieres estar abajo con el resto de las personas -dijo Amos acostado en la cama de Lily.

Lily lo miro desde el baño.

-Porque el resto de las personas estan borrachas el día de NocheVieja, he tenido suficiente con cenar con ellos, como para que ahora además tenga que aguantarle la borrachera a alguno... Con hacer acto de presencia basta.

Amos esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Y tus amigas?

-Angelica, no tengo ni idea, solo se que escapa de Remus como si se le fuera la vida en ello, así que en cualquier momento puede aparecer por aqui -le echo una mirada significativa-. Y Aya, supongo que aguantando a Blackie...

-¿Blackie?

-Sirius Black.

-¿Y luego que será? ¿A Potter Jamsie?

-¿Y se lo llamo así qué?

-No te dejo, porque significaría que tienes demasiadas confianzas con él... -dijo Amos cogiendola por la cintura.

-¿Y quien eres tu para NO dejarme? -le dijo Lily.

-Tu ex novio celoso que vuelve a por ti.

-Tiemblo de miedo, Amos... -dijo Lily deshaciendose del chico.

-Venga, Lils... Dame una oportunidad. Sería el plan perfecto, tu te olvidarias de mi primo y yo...

-¿Tu qué?

-Estaría otra vez contigo...

-Que tierno -dijo la pelirroja.

Lily miro al reloj.

-Cincuenta segundos para ser Año Nuevo -dijo Amos volviendo a coger a la chica-. Y solo estamos tu y yo...

(32... 31... 30...) -- (Cuenta atras xD)

-Solo tu y yo... -dijo Lily bajando la mirada.

(20... 19... 18...)

-Exacto. Se que preferirias que fuera con mi primo, pero no creo que te importe besarme.

(10... 9... 8...)

Lily esbozo una sonrisa triste, se deshizo de nuevo del brazo del chico y se acerco a la puerta que en ese momento se abria

(5... 4... 3...) (N/A: Los numeritos me estan poniendo hasta a mi nerviosa... ¬¬ xD)

o.O.o

(N/A: Pero mejor volvamos a unos mini minutos antes...)

-¿Habeis visto a Lily? -dijo James por decima vez en lo que iba de noche.

-Que no -dijo Sirius cansado de que el chico le preguntara cada 5 minutos por la pelirroja.

-Se que ha venido a cenar, pero después se ha ido sin más...

-Hola -dijo Aya sonriente.

-¿Sabes donde esta Lily?

-Si. Esta en nuestro cuarto con Amos... -James frunció el entrecejo.

-Moony tienes que acompañarme al cuarto de chicas...

Pero Remus no le prestaba atención en absoluto.

-Angie, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Si te quedas aquí... Celebraras el año nuevo como siempre con tus amigos... -dijo Sirius.

-Y Lily besará a Amos cuando la cuenta atras finalice... -continuo Aya.

James casi se arranca el pelo de un tirón.

-Y yo no puedo subir...

-Puedes subir... Si yo te acompaño -dijo Aya.

-Pero...

-Vamos o no llegaremos a tiempo.

-Como no pretendas aparecerte no llegaremos solo falta un minuto.

-¡Pues aparecete! ¡VAMOS!

"Pam". "Pam".

-¿Aya? -dijo Sirius buscando a la chica-. Oh, genial, se ha ido con James... Ahora tendre que aparecerme yo también...

o.O.o

-Angie... Hay algo que llevo intentando decirte desde hace mucho... -dijo Remus intentando no ponerse nervioso.

-¿Y eso es...?

-Pues que... Creo que tu y yo...

Angelica se mordio el labio inferior y asintio.

-Si, lo se... Deberíamos dejar de ser amigos, por el bien de los dos... Yo también lo llevo pensando, Ree... Creo que es lo mejor, o por lo menos hasta que yo supere esto, y claro si todo vuelve a ser como antes, cosa que dudo... -dijo Angelica suspirando.

-No... Yo no...

-¡5...! -se oia a la gente gritar.

-Necesito hacer algo antes... -dijo Angelica.

-¡4...! ¡3...! -Angelica se acerco a Remus, giro un poco la cabeza-. ¡2...! ¡1...! -y lo beso apasionadamente-. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Angelica se aparto de Remus y lo miro a los ojos.

-Feliz año nuevo, Ree. Si te tengo tan cerca todos los días no podre resisterme, por eso creo que es lo mejor -Angelica abrazo a licántropo.

-Angie -dijo una voz masculina tras ellos.

-Ahora voy, Rob -Remus la miro a los ojos, pidiendole que no se fuera-. Tengo que irme... Que pases una buena noche.

-Angie, no...

-Adiós, Remus.

o.O.o

(N/A: Volvamos de nuevo un minuto atras. Voy a tener que comprarme un giratiempo ù.u)

-¡Aya! -le llamo Sirius.

Aya se giro alarmada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Baja.

-¿Por qué?

-Pero, baja rápido -dijo Sirius impaciente-. ¿No ves que yo no puedo subir?

Aya bajo lo más rápido que pudo y se quedo frente a Sirius.

-¿Me vas a decir ahora que pasa?

Sirius la acerco a él y la beso. Aya se quedo sorprendida.

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Aya se separo de Sirius y lo miro.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-Feliz año nuevo, Aya... -dijo Sirius abrazándola.

-Igualmente, Blackie, igualmente. Pensaba que besarías a alguna de tus citas... No a mí. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Porque era a ti a la que quería besar... No a ninguna de esas chicas a las que a penas conozco.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

Sirius estuvo tentado a decirle la verdad, pero decidió que sería mejor en otro momento.

-Porque eres mi mejor amiga y prefiero besarte a ti que a ninguna de ellas.

Aya esbozo una sonrisa.

-Yo también, pero podías haberme abrazado.

-Es que... Además dicen que da buena suerte -dijo Sirius señalando el muérdago.

Aya rió.

-¿Qué hace eso ahí?

-No lo se.

o.O.o

(N/A: Ahora iremos a er... Al número 5 y no muy lejos de donde se encontraban Siri y Aya)

(5... 4... 3...) La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a James.

-James... -susurro Lily.

Lily se acerco al chico, rodeo el cuello de James con sus brazos y lo beso. (0... ¡Si! Se acabaron los numeritos)

o.O.o

**(No es necesario que os leáis esto)**

(N/A: O...O Espera... ¿Lo ha llamado James? ¿Cuándo he dejado yo que lo llamase James? T...T Ahora ya no dependes de mí... Haces lo que te de la gana ¬.¬ (N/L: Siempre hago lo que me da la gana) ¬.¬ No te hagas la chula conmigo, que todavía estoy a tiempo de matarte... (N/L: ¿Y Harry qué? ¿Eh?) Pues... Se crea con tu óvulo y con el espermatozoide de James, pero mediante manipulación genética y hacemos que lo tenga otra... Je... (N/L: ò.ó No te atreverás... ¡James no sabe vivir sin mí!) ¿De verdad? No me hagas reír... Le buscó a otra y él como es tio, ¡bien que caería! (N/L T.T Él no me haría eso... ¿Verdad, Jamsie Poo?) ¬...¬ Que no le llames Jamsie, ni James, ni Jamsie Poo, hasta que yo lo diga... (N/J: ¿Y qué opciones tendría...? ¿Eh? ¿Qué te parece Britney Spears para mama de Harry?) ¬¬ Creía que te gustaban las chicas con un poco de personalidad... Además esta casada (N/J: Entonces... ¿Christina Aguilera?) ¬..¬ (N/L: T.T Yo sigo por aquí, ¿eh?) ;-; ¿No ves? Te lo he dicho... T.T Venga, vamonos tu yo... (N/J: Era broma, Lilita, que a mi solo me gustas tu carita de cordero degollado) (N/L: ¬¬ Ya veremos) ¡¡Vivan las mujeres! Un día el mundo será nuestro y los hombres dependerán de nosotras... ¡Muajajaja! (N/L&J: o..oU A veces me da miedo... ù.ú Esta loca...) o.o Nu... ¿Habéis visto que parrafada de tonterías XD?)

**(Ahora es… ¿Opcional? xD)**

Veamos… Deciros, deciros… ¿Qué cosas pendientes? ¡Ah, claro! xD Ahora cada vez que miro el fanfic y veo 11 caps y 3 reviews, me entra la risa tonta xDD Es que queda fatal ¬¬ xD Pero no me importa! n.n Aunque la verdad es que he echado de menos a algunas de mis lectoras más fieles y me pregunto si se deberá a que he cambiado el summary… ¿o.o? Estoy pensando en dejarlo como estaba y ser más feliz XD Aunque también esta el hecho de que he subido y he eliminado el fanfic 3 veces lo menos x..xU Pero claro que con toda la historia de quitar las canciones y eso… En fin… Ahora me centro en el fic:

Angelica y Remus, yeeees! Separados, separaditos, mejor que mejor… Ay… Por lo menos ya no tengo el agobio de inventarme algo para que no estén juntos xDDD Ya tendrán tiempo, o eso creo yo o.o (La verdad es que estoy para terminar el fic y no sé como finalizarlo... Ay… o.o Ya se me ocurrirá algo.)

James y Lily (y Amos xD), que par (y trío) de majetones xDD Pero si creíais que con este final, todo serían codornices y perdices (xDD), vais arregladas ¬¬ Porque todavía queda tela marinera, buf, que si queda… Hombre, para que estén juntos… No sé yo, pero para que todo tenga final feliz… xDDD Amos me cae muy bien, pero a veces se pasa de listo… Y… No me gusta su obsesión con Lily… ù.uU Aunque ya se le pasará… O si no, leed HP4, que ya veis lo bien que reacciona con Harry, vamos, que tio más plasta, todo el rato hablando de Cedric, anda cállate x.xU

Er… ¿Aya y Sirius? ¡Jus, jus! Vendrán tiempos difíciles y muy bonitoos para estos dos, bueno… Bonitos, bonitos… Son muy er… ¿Raros? xDDD Es que la imaginación es uno de mis no puntos fuertes xD (Que va… Un poquito si que tengo) Ya veremos todo depende de cómo me dé…

Er… Sí, conozco muy bien a los lectores pasivos xD (Yo misma me incluyo en el montón en ocasiones) ¡Y les mando un saludito! Aunque de vez en cuando nos le vendría mal eso de dejar un reviewcito xD Sobre el poder de Lily, en el cap que viene ya tenemos la bonita aclaración por parte de Lily a Dumbly y McGonnigy, y con ello un misterio, muy misterioso que resolver xD Muchísimas Gracias a las tres señoritas por los reviews!

La canción quedaba bien con el cap, pero debido a mis amiguetes, pues nada, sin canción T.T Eso sí, he decidido no cambiarle el título. Aunque a la larga este cambio me ha venido muy bien, porque me quedaban dos caps con canciones, a partir de entonces ya no iba a hacer song fic xD Bueno, ahora el adelanto:

_-¿Quieres saberlo? Tú tienes ese extraño poder de manejar el papel... Que es raro, sin duda alguna. Pues... Otras personas tenemos la pequeña habilidad de... -Aya cogió la mano de Lily y la miró a los ojos._

_-Porque si te hubieses metido no estarías ahora con Ben -Aya la miró extrañada-. ¿Qué hay de Natalie?_

_-"Aya, ven aquí ahora mismo y me lo explicas todo... Paso de conversaciones mentales"._

_-Mi problema es que como le hagas daño a mi Aya, no quedas vivo para contarlo. (Jua! xD)_

_Lily se sintió incomoda. ¿Qué pasaba con Potter? ¿Terminar de preparar el qué?_


	13. From The Heart

**Disclamier**: esta completamente loco, si consigo subir este cap, creo que me daré un premio ò.o (Estoy completamente segura de que Fanfiction me odia, porque me deja subir TODO menos este cap, lo he tenido que pegar en el bloc de notas x..xU) 

**Capitulo 13 – From The Heart **

Feliz año nuevo -dijo Amos sin ningún entusiasmo, pero ni James ni Lily le respondieron y no parecían tener la mínima intención de dejar de besarse-. Ya esta... La emoción del momento ya pasó¿eh?

Lily se separó y miro a James a los ojos.

Amos, cielo, saca a tu primo de la habitación -dijo Lily dando media vuelta.

Ya has oído a la señorita, sal -dijo Amos esbozando una sonrisa.

James miró sin entender a Lily.

Pero, si... -comenzó el chico confuso.

Lily se giro y lo miró con soslayo.

¿Si qué? -pregunto Lily.

James, sal de la habitación¿vale? -dijo Amos con cansancio.

Lily miró a Amos y se tiró sobre él.

¡Feliz año nuevo, Amos! Es que con la emoción del momento se me había olvidado -tras esto le dio un breve y casto beso en los labios.

James la miró perplejo.

Perdonad, creo que sobro -dijo James saliendo de la habitación.

Lily suspiró.

Tengo que besarte para conseguir que se vaya¿donde se ha visto eso? -murmuro la pelirroja confusa.

Amos esbozo una sonrisa divertido.

¿Te importa repetir el beso? Es que a duras penas lo he notado -dijo Amos.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

¿Tienes ceniza de papel en vez de cerebro?

¿Por qué le has echado? -pregunto Amos desviando el tema.

No quiero que empiece a hacer preguntas molestas... -dijo Lily chasqueando la lengua-. Y como le conozco perfectamente empezaría con su tontería y no me dejaría en paz, y ahora lo único que quiero hacer es dormir...

La pelirroja cayó sobre su cama adormilada y se hizo un ovillo. Amos se acostó a su lado, miró a la pelirroja embobado y le sonrió.

¿Sabes que eres preciosa?

No seas moscardón -dijo Aya desde la puerta. (N/A: xD Me encanta este personaje n.n)

Amos se levanto bruscamente y miró a Aya sorprendido.

Resulta gracioso que le hables así a Amos, cuando ni si quiera lo conoces -dijo Lily riéndose.

Sí... Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Amos desconcertado.

Me da igual si te conozco o no, solo se que eres peor que un moscardón y que te ordeno que dejes en paz a mi amiga, si no quieres terminar mal -dijo Aya.

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Angelica tras Aya.

Echa tú al moscardón ese...

Angelica miro con desgana a Amos.

¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Angelica con aburrimiento.

Bueno, dejadle en paz, es mi amigo... ¿Vale? -dijo Lily.

Claro, claro -dijo Angelica con ironía-. Lo que pasa, cielo, es que me quiero cambiar y quiero dormir, que ha sido un día muy duro... Y... Personalmente no me gusta que un chico me vea semidesnuda.

Exacto -dijo Aya fulminándolo con la mirada.

Nos vemos mañana, Lii -dijo Amos besándola en la mejilla.

Aya se metió los dedos en la boca.

¿Qué ves en él?

Es mi amigo, Aya, no mi futuro marido. No todas somos como tú.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Quiere decir que no todas tenemos la suerte -Angelica carraspeo-, de tener al magnifico, al perfecto Sirius Black como amigo... ¿Sabes?

Aya entrecerró los ojos.

Pues, no creo que tú seas la más adecuada para decir nada sobre Sirius.

Tienes razón, pero yo estaba interpretando lo que pensaba Lily -dijo Angelica bostezando.

No se porque te cae mal Amos -dijo Lily metiéndose en su cama.

Uno, no me gusta su forma de ser. ¡Pretende ser tu chico perfecto, Lil! Dos, se mete entre tu relación con James, aunque lo se... Eso no me incumbe, pero a él tampoco. Y tercero, creo que solo intenta salir contigo para vencer a su primo.

Te doy la razón en las dos primeras -dijo Angelica tumbándose en su cama-, pero lamento contradecirte en la tercera, Amos siempre ha estado enamorado de Lily... Después de que lo dejaran en 5º, porque Amos terminaba Hogwarts y se iba a trabajar lejos de aquí, él siguió enamorado de ella y Lily como no, lo supero y al año siguiente ya estaba saliendo con nuestro querido Ben.

Lily miró a sus amigas.

Yo no estaba enamorada de Amos... Puede que al principio, pero...

Ahí se nos vuelve a meter Jamsie... La conversación es muy entretenida, pero yo me muero de sueño -dijo Angelica al ver la cara de Lily.

Aya miro con suspicacia a ambas.

¿Cómo que se nos vuelve a meter James? Espera... Ahora me empiezan a encajar cosas que lleváis diciendo durante todo el año.

¿En serio? Pues nos cuentas tu teoría mañana, Aya... -dijo Lily tirando su libro de Historia disimuladamente a Angelica.

Angelica esquivó el libro y miró con reproche a su amiga.

¡Tu ya habías estado enamorada de él!

¿Si? Me alegro... Mañana vamos y se lo decimos¿eh? -dijo Lily cerrando los ojos.

El libro comenzó a pegar a Angelica y esta se defendía con su varita. Aya cogió el libro, pasó las páginas sin mucho interés y se lo devolvió a Lily.

Lily, Lily... No me voy a conformar con un "me alegro, mañana se lo decimos". Si no me lo dices, me veré obligada a usar otros métodos -dijo Aya moviendo su mano derecha.

¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Lily.

Aya… -dijo Angelica.

Creo que ya he esperado mucho a tiempo a que te decidas a contarme que Potter te besó aquel día en el lago, y... Que no te echo ningún hechizo -dijo Aya esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa-. Ahora solo esperaba que me dijeses que estabas enamorada de él, pero veo que es muy difícil.

¿Qué dices? -dijo Lily alzando una ceja.

Aya puso los ojos en blanco.

Una cosa es que tengas muy omitido ese recuerdo, aunque no es cierto... Era el que más presente tenías, pero... Allá cada uno. En fin... Sabes perfectamente que James no te echo ningún hechizo, tu misma te delatas cada vez que hablas. Por ejemplo cuando saliste de la enfermería después de que la revista le pegará a James, y dijiste que antes no te echaba ningún hechizo, que antes esperaba a que naciera por tu parte...

Pero yo me refería a...

No, Lily, tu subconsciente se refería a todo... -dijo Aya.

Lily frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo sabes tu todo eso?

Aya alzo la mirada sonriente.

¿Quieres saberlo? Tú tienes ese extraño poder de manejar el papel... Que es raro, sin duda alguna. Pues... Otras personas tenemos la pequeña habilidad de... -Aya cogió la mano de Lily y la miró a los ojos.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Lily y la pelirroja ahogó un grito.

Eso no...

Y por supuesto también puedo hacer lo inverso...

Lily clavó sus ojos verdes en Angelica.

¿Cómo pudiste convencerla para que hiciera una cosa así?

¿Qué recuerdo le has pasado exactamente?

Cuando acordamos que yo indagaría un poquito... Pero, tú, Angie, eres tan... ¿Cómo decirlo¡Sabes mentirle perfectamente!

No le miento... -dijo Angelica mirando al suelo.

¿Y eso de ahora deduzco que te beso¡Muy sutil!

¿Has estado metiéndote más en su cabeza?

¡No! Eso acabo de saberlo... -dijo Aya cruzándose de brazos.

Lily miró su mano derecha.

¡Eres mi mejor amiga!

¡Me borraste la memoria!

¡Eso no te daba derecho a meterte en mis recuerdos!

Tú tampoco tenías ningún derecho a borrarme la memoria...

Tenía que haberlo supuesto. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta¡Era imposible que tú supieses que yo me había enamorado de él...! Pero quise tener fe en ti, quise creer que te habías dado cuenta sola -Lily mandó el fuego azul contra un pergamino.

Aya miró a sus amigas y apagó el pergamino antes de que quedara completamente quemado.

Chicas... Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a la cama y mañana cuando estemos recién levantadas y con las ideas bien claras, hablaremos. ¿Os parece?

Angelica y Lily se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos y después asintieron metiéndose en sus camas.

Buenas noches -dijeron ambas al unísono.

Siento haber ocasionado una discusión... -dijo Aya.

Tú no tienes la culpa, Aya... Algún día tendría que salir todo. (N/A: ù.ú Aix...)

o.O.o

Lily fue como siempre la primera en despertarse.

Buenos días -dijo la pelirroja seguido de un largo bostezo.

Muy buenos precisamente, no son -dijo Aya asomándose a la ventana.

No... No, parecen.

Cierra la maldita ventana, Aya -dijo Angelica tapándose con su edredón.

Veo que tenemos mal despertar -dijo Aya.

Angelica se asomo desde debajo de su edredón.

Tú no tienes que enfrentarte al mundo... Yo si.

Ya... ¿Enfrentarme al mundo¿Y quién es exactamente el mundo?

Mi mundo... Bueno, ahora ya no lo tengo -dijo Angelica a punto de ponerse a llorar y se metió de nuevo debajo del edredón.

¿Qué le pasa? -susurro Aya.

No lo se... Angie¿tiene que ver con lo que paso anoche? Que sabes que no soy capaz de estar enfadada mucho tiempo contigo.

Ahora le plagias las frases a James -dijo Aya. Lily la miró-. Se pasó todo ayer... Demasiado contacto.

Más te vale.

Ayer... Remus y yo... Se acabo -susurro Angelica.

¿Cómo que se acabo?

Si sigo cerca de él, no podré reprimir mis impulsos... Yo... Tengo que esperar a que todo se calme, tengo que volver a la normalidad para poder ser su amiga.

Lily entrecerró los ojos.

¿Todavía no te ha dicho nada?

¿Decirme el qué?

Ya veo que no...

Bueno... -dijo Angelica recordando sus conversaciones con Remus-. Siempre que intentaba hablarme yo me adelantaba y hablaba por él, lo que yo creía que él quería decirme.

Si de por sí, ya cuesta decir algo así, teniéndote a ti interrumpiendo, y suponiéndolo todo, pues peor.

De todas formas sigo pensando que mi elección ha sido la acertada.

Sí, claro...

Cuando estuvieron listas, bajaron a desayunar.

Bueno días -dijo Lily.

Amos esbozo una sonrisa triste.

Tengo malas noticias para ti y buenas para tus amigas.

Lily lo miro.

¿Qué pasa?

Tengo que volver con Chris... Y no creo que Albus me necesite durante bastante tiempo.

¿Qué? -dijo Lily sin dar crédito-. Pero... ¿Cuando te vas?

A la tarde...

¡Sí! -dijo Aya haciendo un gesto de triunfo.

Angelica frunció el entrecejo y miro al chico.

Yo tengo una pequeña duda.

Amos la miró.

Dime...

Exactamente¿para qué os necesita Dumbly aquí?

Amos esbozo una sonrisa.

Eso, Angelica, no te incumbe.

Pues yo creo que por lo menos a mi, si -dijo Lily apoyando sus brazos en sus caderas.

No, princesa, a ti tampoco.

Lily rió.

¿Princesa? -Lily miró a Amos-. Esta bien. Pues esperemos que en ese tiempo se me pase el enfado -Lily se puso en pie de mal humor.

o.O.o

¿Sabes que pasaría si alguien te viese aquí? -dijo la chica.

Mm... Probablemente me quitarían muchísimos puntos y... Tendría un buen castigo.

Tengo que irme -dijo ella intentado levantarse.

Yo que tu no me iría.

¿Por qué?

La chica esbozó una sonrisa inocente.

Oh... No me sonrías así... Sabes que eres irresistible -dijo el chico besándola en el cuello.

Ella rió.

Me lo dices dos veces al día...

Creo que no son suficientes.

¿De verdad?

Si...

El joven comenzó a desatar los botones de la camisa de la chica, pero ella lo frenó.

Estate quieto... Tengo que vestirme¿sabes? No puedo pasearme por Hogwarts en bragas y camisa.

Una camisa desabrochada.

Por ti... -dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos.

Déjame que termine de desabrocharla.

¡No! No seas pervertido.

No lo soy... -dijo besando a la chica.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento dejando ver a alguien en el umbral. Ambos lo miraron contrariados.

No es... -comenzó la atractiva chica.

Lo siento... -dijo el chico confundido.

o.O.o

Lily miró a Amos con el ceño fruncido.

Espero que por lo menos sepas escribir y me mandes al menos UNA carta -dijo Lily.

Te mandaré una cada semana.

Vamos mejorando. Ya no hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir como dos cartas por día y luego no recibí ni una sola en dos años.

Esta vez nos veremos antes de dos años...

Lily se mordió el labio inferior y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Cuídate. No dejes que te pase nada, ya sabes que... -pero no pudo continuar porque se le había quebrado la voz.

Amos se separo un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver.

Tienes la mala costumbre de hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir.

Aunque me este desangrando, te juro que nos veremos.

Lily lo volvió a abrazar con más fuerza que antes.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Lily. Prométeme que te vas a cuidar -dijo Amos.

En Hogwarts no me puede pasar nada.

Amos la miro serio.

Prométemelo. Nada de salir a la noche con los pasillos vacíos sola, si te toca hacer turno te llevas a Angelica contigo. No quiero que te quedes sola ni un momento.

¿Por qué?

Tú prométemelo.

Amos, no entiendo, Hogwarts es el sitio más seguro del mundo mágico.

No estés tan segura, Lily. Estate alerta¿vale? -dijo el chico cogiendo la cara de ella entre sus manos.

Si.

Bien... Me comunicaré contigo tan pronto como llegue a la base.

Lily sonrió.

Vale.

Te quiero.

Y yo -dijo Lily intentando no llorar.

Nos veremos.

Lily asintió y Amos se subió al carruaje que le esperaba para llevarle hasta Hogsmeade.

Esperare noticias tuyas... -dijo Lily abrazándose a si misma.

Las tendrás.

¿De verdad?

Amos esbozo una sonrisa y el carruaje se puso en marcha.

Adiós, Lily.

¡Amos¿Tendré noticias sobre ti?

Recuérdalo, no te quedes sola -le gritó Amos.

Aya se acercó a su amiga.

Regresemos al castillo.

Lo sabía -dijo Lily mirando al suelo.

Ya verás como en seguida recibes una lechuza con un sobre de parte de él.

Lily la miró a los ojos.

No, Aya, no voy a recibir nada de Amos... No voy a volver a saber nada de él, por lo menos en más de dos años. Si es que... Sigue vivo.

¡Lily! No pienses eso.

Angelica llegó en ese momento con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Hola.

¿Ocurre algo?

No -dijo Angelica-. ¿Donde estabais?

Despidiéndome de Amos.

¡Ah! Es verdad.

Esta empeñado en que no ande sola...

¿En serio? -dijo Angelica mirando a Lily y recordando una conversación con su hermano-. Entonces, eso haremos. Estaremos juntas hasta para dormir.

Lily sonrió.

No creo que sea necesario... Estoy en Hogwarts.

Angelica la miró con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

No te confíes de eso. Hoy te lo ha dicho Amos, y a mi Chris ya me lo dijo cuando vino en Halloween.

¿Y no me habías dicho nada?

¡No quería preocuparte! Al parecer, Dumbledore esta preocupado por los que son hijos de muggles.

Aya cogió a Lily del brazo.

Decidido, seremos tu sombra. Angie será la mañana, tu la tarde y yo la noche.

Angelica y Lily la miraron sin entender.

¿Qué tiene que ver la mañana, la tarde y la noche con eso?

¡Ocurrencias! -dijo Aya mirando a Sirius que venía hacia ellas con nerviosismo.

Sirius la cogió de un brazo y se la llevo a rastras.

Sirius, suéltame.

Tenemos que hablar.

¿Sobre qué?

Sabes perfectamente, sobre que.

Tengo una amiga a la que proteger, si no te importa... -dijo Aya apartando a Sirius de su camino y volviendo con sus amigas.

¿Qué quería? -pregunto Lily.

Hay algo que tengo que contaros.

¿Qué pasa?

o.O.o

Pero¿tu estas tonta o qué te pasa? -dijo Lily andando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Eran ordenes de mi padre y bueno... Yo no... -dijo Aya.

¿Ordenes de tu padre? Por favor, Aya.

Mira... Yo no quería, me había hecho mucho daño, pero... Ha venido arrepentido.

¿Arrepentido? Cuando lo vea le voy a dejar un par de cosas claritas...

¿Y qué piensa Sirius de todo esto? -dijo de repente Angelica.

Aya la miró sin comprender.

¿Y qué narices tiene que pensar Sirius?

Bueno, es tu amigo supongo que tendrá una opinión...

Supuestamente se tendría que alegrar por mi -dijo Aya frunciendo el entrecejo.

¿Te has metido en la cabeza de Ben? -pregunto Lily.

¿Eh?

Que si has indagado en sus recuerdos.

Aya miró al suelo.

Tengo una regla, nunca meterme en la cabeza de mi novio o de mi amigo... Una vez lo hice y... Es preferible no meterse... -dijo Aya.

Así que tampoco te has metido en los recuerdos de Sirius.

Aya negó con la cabeza.

Me voy a la ducha -dijo Lily metiéndose en el baño.

Bueno, que no te habías metido en los recuerdos de Sirius era obvio -dijo Angelica abrazando su almohada.

¿Por?

Porque si te hubieses metido no estarías ahora con Ben -Aya la miró extrañada-. ¿Qué hay de Natalie?

Aya se encogió de hombros.

Solo que esta con el corazón roto... Como todas las ex de Ben.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y James entro ofuscado.

¿Quieres algo? -dijo Angelica.

¿Lily?

Pues esta en... -dijo Aya mirando el baño.

James entro en el baño y a Lily se le medio cayo la toalla de la impresión.

¡Qué coño haces, Potter? -gritó histérica Lily intentando coger la toalla que se le caía. James se había quedado mudo, Lily aprovechó, cogió el bote de champú y se lo tiró a la cabeza-. ¡Sal de aquí¡YA!

James salió de la habitación aturdido y Lily salió tras él.

Aya. Ve detrás de él, entra en su estúpida cabeza y bórrale este recuerdo.

Vale... -dijo Aya confundida y echo a andar.

Espera. Mejor solo borra si ha visto algo, quiero decir, si me ha visto...

Ya... Entendido.

Aya salió corriendo de la habitación y pilló a James con Remus subiendo a su habitación.

¡Ey! -dijo la morena.

Los dos chicos se giraron sorprendidos, Aya cogió a James de la mano y con eso le basto para cambiar los recuerdos del chico. Aya esbozó una sonrisa y dió media vuelta.

Adiós.

¿Para qué te ha cogido de la mano?

James se agarraba la cabeza como si se le fuese a caer.

¿Qué ha pasado?

¿Estas bien?

No... -dijo James tambaleándose.

Aya los miró desde las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas.

Solo te durará un par de minutos el dolor de cabeza, no merece la pena que vayas a la enfermería -dijo Aya guiñándoles un ojo.

¿Cómo sabía que me dolía la cabeza?

No tengo ni idea...

o.O.o

Ya esta -dijo Aya entrando en la habitación.

¿Qué había visto?

Aya se quedo pensativa.

Pues... Nada -dijo con inocencia.

Si, claro... Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra.

Chachi. ¿Quieres té y pastas para merendar?

Lily y Angelica la miraron como si estuviera loca.

¿Chachi?

Es que utilizar las manitos mágicas en un chico siempre me deja contenta.

Lily frunció el entrecejo.

¿Qué recuerdos te ha pasado?

Solo el que tenía que borrar.

Y yo me chupo el dedo.

¿Habéis visto que hora es? He quedado con Benny -Aya se despidió con la mano-. Adiosito.

¿Adiosito?

No quiero saber que narices le habrá pasado Potter a esa descerebrada -dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos.

"Yo no soy ninguna descerebrada" -dijo la voz de Aya. (N/A: Lo que esta entre comillas son er... son los propios personajes, pero hablando con su cabeza... ù.u)

¿Ein? -dijo Lily mirando hacia la puerta-. ¿Lo has escuchado?

¿El qué? –preguntó Angelica extrañada.

"Conexióncita especial... ¿Quieres que te pase con James?"

"No te entiendo..."

"¿Quieres oír lo que piensa ahora?"

"¿Y eso cómo lo has conseguido? Pensaba que solo era cosa de recuerdos..."

"A veces consigo cosas increíbles... Te paso con James".

"¿Qué narices ha pasado en la habitación de Lily?" -cabeza de James.

"No che acuerda de nada"

"Aya, ven aquí ahora mismo y me lo explicas todo... Paso de conversaciones mentales".

"Ju..."

"¿Eh¿Desde cuando tengo a Lily y Aya hablando en mi cabeza?" -cabeza de James.

Angelica alzó una ceja al ver a Aya.

¿Tu no tenías una cita con Ben?

Chi... Pero la he aplazado. ¡Ya tengo alguien con quien hablar mentalmente! -dijo Aya abrazando a Lily.

¿Y por qué exactamente has conseguido hablar conmigo cuando te has metido en la cabeza de James?

Aya la miró expectante durante unos minutos.

No lo che -se encogió de hombros.

¿Por qué checheas? -dijo Angelica.

Acabo de leerme un libro en el que la hermana de la protagonista checheaba y me ha parecido graciosísima.

¿Y por eso checheas? -Aya asintió.

Que rara eres...

Veamos -dijo Aya ignorando el comentario de Angelica-, ahora tienes la posibilidad de saber que es lo que piensa, pero... Antes te tienes que comunicar conmigo, ya que yo soy como la operadora...

¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo quiero saber que piensa ese? -dijo Lily.

Aya sonrió.

¿Trato hecho? -Aya cogió la mano de Lily y la estrecho-. Un placer hacer negocios contigo.

Aya. ¿Le puedes devolver el recuerdo? -dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa.

Aya asintió, pero después negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

No, no pienso hacerlo... Me niego... Lily, eso no trae más que problemas.

Lily miró a Aya e hizo pucheros.

Venga, por favoor...

No, no y no. Lo estoy haciendo por tu bien -Aya salió de la habitación.

o.O.o

Aya movía con impaciencia su pie derecho.

¿Qué narices crees que haces? -dijo cuando vio aparecer a Ben.

Es que no he visto la hora... Y... -comenzó Ben.

¿No has visto la hora? Sabes perfectamente que yo solo salgo contigo porque mi padre me lo ha exigido¿no?

Si -dijo el chico de mala gana-. Tampoco te creas que es ningún placer para mi estar contigo -añadió murmurando para si.

Aya frunció el entrecejo.

Te he escuchado. Pues si además tengo que salir contigo, no me hagas esperar, a la próxima me largo y se lo cuento a mi padre. Y que lo tengas muy clarito no me pienso hacer cargo de tu funeral.

Que negativa eres...

No soy negativa. Soy realista.

Venga, osito, no te enfades -dijo rodeando los hombros de la chica.

No me llames osito... -dijo entre dientes.

¡Pensé que todavía te gustaba!

Dejo de gustarme el día que te pillé coqueteando con Natalie -dijo Aya apuntándolo con el dedo.

Cielo -Aya lo fulminó con la mirada-, eso pertenece al pasado, ahora vivamos el presente...

¿Estas tonto? Acabas de decirme que no quieres estar conmigo y ahora me sueltas que vivamos el presente. ¿Tomas alguna sustancia rara?

Ben rió.

No, Ayuchi, lo de que no me gustaba estar contigo era broma... Sabes que eres la niña de mis ojos.

Aya sonrió con ironía.

Pues no quiero saber que pasaría si no llego a serlo.

¡TU! -dijo Lily acercándose con enfado a ellos.

Ben miró asustado a Aya.

Pienso dejar que te mate, si hace falta -dijo Aya.

¿Qué te has creído¿Eh¡Cerebro de mosquito!

Ben puso los ojos en blanco y cogió a Lily por los hombros.

Lil, tranquilízate¿vale?

No, Ben, ahora no me vengas como si fueras mi mejor amigo. ¡Hace mucho que dejaste de serlo!

La preferiste a ella, antes que a mí -dijo Ben señalando a Aya.

¡No te comportes como un crío! Y sí, la preferí a ella, porque sabía por lo que estaba pasando... Por si no te acuerdas yo pasé por lo mismo, por tu culpa.

Ahora no te hagas la víctima, nos llevábamos muy bien hasta que terminé con Aya.

¿Es qué no ves que eres un consentido y un niño de mama¡El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, Benjamin!

Eras mi mejor amiga...

No me vengas con esas.

Lily... -dijo Aya.

¿Qué?

Por mucho cabreo que te cojas, y mucho numerito que le montes a Ben, no vamos a dejar de salir... Es una orden de nuestros padres y si lo dejamos... No quiero saber que pasará -dijo Aya cogiendo a Ben de la mano.

Ben esbozó una sonrisa.

Aya...

No lo hago por ti -dijo Aya sonrojándose y con enfado-. Lo hago por ella y por mí. ¿Te enteras?

Si -dijo Ben feliz.

Aya hizo una mueca de desapruebo y cogió a Lily del brazo.

Nos vemos más tarde, Ben.

Esta bien. Adiós, osito.

¡Qué no me llames osito! -dijo Aya muy enfadada.

Ben se despidió con la mano.

¡Óyeme bien, Ben! Como venga un solo día llorando por tu culpa, te parto la cara. ¿Capichi? -dijo Lily intentando deshacerse del brazo de Aya.

Adiós, Lilita.

¿Cómo me has llamado? Tú quieres pelea¿no?

Ben dio media vuelta y se encontró con Sirius, que por cierto era casi una cabeza más alto que él.

Tú quieres pelea¿no? -dijo Sirius.

¿Y cual es tu problema, Black?

Mi problema es que como le hagas daño a mi Aya, no quedas vivo para contarlo. (N/A¡Ahí, Siri! Marcando territorio¡eso es! (N/S: n.nU Je...) Que mono -- (N/Aya: .) ¿Qué¿Eh? Ari le saca la lengua (N/Aya: ù.uU Que infantil eres) Precisamente tu no eres la más indicada... (N/Aya: Ya n..n) ..)  
Ben rió.

¿Cómo que tu Aya? En todo caso será mi Aya.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que a Ben se le quitaran las ganas de sonreír o de reírse.

Ten cuidado -y echó a andar.

Sirius sintió que alguien se le tiraba al cuello y suspiró.

Oye, que si no quieres verme me lo dices y punto -dijo Arianne frunciendo el ceño.

Sirius la miró sin dar crédito.

¿Arianne?

No. La princesa de Gales. ¡Quién si no?

o.O.o

Angelica se despidió con un beso.

Adiós, Rob.

Adiós, princesa -dijo atrayendo a la chica de nuevo hacía él y besándola.

Angelica rió.

Mira que tienes unos ataques...

¿Yo?

Sí... -dijo Angelica rozando sus labios con los de él-. Tengo que irme o Lily y Aya pondrán una denuncia por más de 3 horas desaparecida.

Rob alzó una ceja.

¿3 horas desaparecida?

¡Mira que te lo que crees todo! -dijo Angelica divertida.

Confió en ti...

Angelica sonrió con tristeza.

Lo sé -dijo besándolo de nuevo-. Me voy. Adiós.

Adiós.

Angelica entró en la sala común algo desconcertada.

Hola, chicas -dijo saludando a Aya y a Lily que se acababan de sentar.

Ben es idiota... -dijo Lily enfurruñada.

Soy yo la que sale con él, Lil... -dijo Aya suspirando.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Ben es imbécil, eso no es ninguna novedad, pero lo peor es que ella saca la cara por él. ¡Cómo si no supiera defenderse solo...!

Es mi novio.

¡Por qué te obligan!

¿Y qué? Eso no significa que no tenga que cumplir ciertos papeles en su vida... Sobre todo si la chica que le ataca es amiga mía... -dijo Aya.

Lily suspiró.

Está bien... Volveremos a ser la Happy Family...

No te estoy pidiendo eso.

... Lo que implica a Nadia...

Lily.

... Y si está Nadia, tendrá que estar Roxy...

Lilian.

... Aya, creo que me pides demasiado.

¡Yo no te he pedido nada de eso!

Oh... ¡Stacie! -dijo Lily levantándose de golpe y yendo hacía una de sus alumnas.

Buf… Creía que iba a estar toda tristona, después de lo de Amos... -dijo Aya mirando a Lily.

Lily está acostumbrada... -dijo Angelica encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero... Aunque parezca que está igual de feliz que siempre, no es así... No te dejes engañar por el muro que ha construido entre los demás y sus sentimientos. Por eso debemos estar ahora a su lado, por si en algún momento se derrumba...

Amos es muy especial para ella¿verdad?

Angelica asintió.

Es una mezcla de padre, hermano, amigo y novio... El padre y el hermano que nunca tuvó...

Pero si siempre habla de su padre...

No es su padre biológico... Cuando Lily tenía 12 años sus padres se divorciaron y su madre se volvió a casar, Joseph siempre se ha comportado como un padre, y aunque ella lo la llama papá, no lo siente realmente así... Por eso Amos le proporcionó ese cariño, esa protección y esa seguridad que necesitaba Lily cuando su padre se fue de casa...

No tenía ni idea...

Lily es una caja de sorpresas -dijo Angelica esbozando una sonrisa.

¿Hablabais de mi? -dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa.

¿No te pitaban los oídos? -dijo Aya.

No...

o.O.o

¿Me pasas el libro que esta a tu izquierda? -dijo Lily con la vista clavada en lo que escribía.

James la miró y le pasó el libro.

¿Este?

Sí, gracias.

Oye...

Hmm... –murmuro Lily.

Tengo una pregunta.

Pues pregunta... -dijo Lily demasiado distraída en lo que escribía.

¿Qué pasó a la mañana en tu habitación?

Lily bostezó.

¿Qué hora es?

Las doce y media.

Br... Tengo que irme a dormir, mañana me espera sermón de Dumbly y McGonnigy.

¿Por qué? -dijo James alzando una ceja.

Los grandes descubrimientos de McGonnigy por fin a la luz... -dijo Lily abriendo mucho los ojos.

James rió.

¿Y qué han descubierto? -dijo James acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirroja.

Lily sonrió, tenía sueño, pero no estaba totalmente dormida.

¿Y crees que te lo voy a decir?

¿Por qué no? -preguntó James acercándose más a Lily.

Porque eres un chico muy malo -dijo Lily recorriendo la nariz de James con el dedo, bajo a sus labios y los cerró-. Buenas noches, Potter... Mañana terminamos.

James rió con ironía.

Claro... ¿Sabes qué?

Hmm...

Ayer te oí discutir con Aya dentro de mi cabeza... ¿No crees que es raro?

Lily lo miró sorprendida.

¿A sí?

James esbozó una sonrisa al ver la reacción de la chica.

Tendréis que andar con más cuidado.

Deja de tomar drogas, te dejan mal.

Yo no tomo drogas.

Hmm... Buenas noches -dio media vuelta y le mando un beso-. Cuídate.

James la miró desaparecer tras la puerta, tenía que aprovechar con ella el poco tiempo que le quedaba, no podía desperdiciar ni un segundo, no sabía si la volvería a ver... (0.0 my god, my god!)

o.O.o

Lily bajó con tal rapidez las escaleras de la sala común que todos pensaron que en vez de Lily bajando las escaleras era un rayo rojo.

Llego tarde... Llego tarde -murmuraba la pelirroja para si misma, subió las escaleras al despacho del director sin darse cuenta de como había llegado allí y como había dicho la contraseña-. Buenos días, director. Lamento el retraso -dijo Lily intentando recuperar el aliento y sentándose en una de las sillas, ignorando que ya había alguien allí sentado. Lily se giro y se encontró cara a cara con James.

James la miró sorprendido, Lily se levanto ruborizada y se sentó en otra de las sillas.

Bueno... Luego vuelvo, Albus -dijo James levantándose.

Si... Hay que terminar de prepararlo todo -dijo Albus Dumbledore con un deje de tristeza.

Lily miró al director a los ojos, estaban tristes... Apagados.

¿Le ocurre algo, director?

James salió del despacho y Albus miró a la joven sorprendido.

No, señorita Evans... No me ocurre nada -dijo esbozando una cálida sonrisa-. ¿Y qué hace aquí?

Lily alzó las cejas.

¿No le dijo nada la profesora McGonagall?

No, querida, a mí se me olvidó por completo... -dijo Minerva McGonagall entrando en el despacho-. Acabo de ver a James Potter... ¿Va todo bien, Albus?

Albus la silenció con la mirada y se volvió a Lily con una sonrisa.

¿Y qué es lo que ocurre?

Lily se sintió incomoda. ¿Qué pasaba con Potter¿Terminar de preparar el qué?

¿Señorita Evans? -dijo McGonagall.

Lily sacudió la cabeza y miró a ambos.

Lo siento... Pues... Yo, bueno... Tengo como...

Tiene poderes -la interrumpió McGonagall.

¿Poderes? -dijo Albus alzando una ceja.

Sí. Digamos que puedo hacer cosas con el papel... Antes no controlaba y venía e iba como quería, pero últimamente puedo usarlo cuando y como quiera...

¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Será mejor que se lo muestre... -Lily se concentró en el libro que tenía delante Albus, las hojas se comenzaron a pasar solas-. Es un libro sobre los fénix... En la primera hoja hay escrita una pequeña introducción en latín, en la página 18 comienza el capitulo "La verdadera naturaleza del fénix"...

Albus la miró asombrado.

¿Y qué más? -dijo como un niño pequeño.

Lily sonrió.

¿Tiene algún pergamino que no le sirva? -Albus le tiró uno y antes de que llegara a la manos de la pelirroja ya estaba convertido en cenizas-. En cuanto al fuego... Últimamente es muy extraño, porque... -Lily suspiró y levantó su mano derecha que estaba envuelta en un fuego azul.

Maravilloso -dijo Albus abriendo mucho sus ojos azules.

Lily cerró la mano y el fuego cesó.

Como ve, puedo encenderlo y apagarlo a mi gusto... Antes solo me limitaba a quemar el papel, pero ahora... Puedo quemar cualquier cosa...

"¿Qué tal va todo?" -era la voz de Aya.

"Ahora no, Aya..."

"Es que me estoy planteando eso de contarles lo mío"  
Albus esbozó una sonrisa.

¿Con quién habla, señorita Evans?

Lily se sorprendió y miró al director ruborizada.

Con nadie profesor.

Interesante... ¿Podría decirle a la señorita Stern que venga a verme?

"¡Mira lo que has hecho! Ahora te han descubierto"

"Me encanta este hombre..."

"¡Aya!"

Bien, señorita Evans... Creo que puede irse... En cuanto a sus "poderes" hablaremos más tarde de ellos... Ahora, si me disculpa tengo muchas cosas que hacer -y su mirada se volvió de nuevo triste.

Lily miró preocupada al director.

Si, señor. Que tengan un buen día... -dijo Lily saliendo del despacho.

¿Qué ocurre, Albus? -dijo McGonagall por fin.

Hablaremos cuando Lily haya bajado por completo las escaleras...

Lily bajó las escaleras preocupada... Se lo preguntaría a Potter en persona.

o.O.o

¿Qué te han dicho? -preguntó Angelica.

Pues no mucho... -dijo Lily haciendo una mueca-. Dumbly estaba maravillado y no decía mucho, excepto maravilloso y ¿qué más?

Angelica sonrió.

Tengo que ir¿no? -dijo Aya feliz.

Sí...

Genial.

Pero... Está un poco raro, triste diría yo... Cuando he llegado yo estaba hablando con Potter y no parecían felices... Y cuando llegó McGonnagall minutos más tarde se había encontrando con Potter y parecía preocupada... Aya quiero que te metas de nuevo en su cabeza y veas que es lo que pasa, por favor.

Aya palideció, no es que supiera a la perfección que era lo que ocurría, pero tenía una vaga idea.

No.

¿Qué sabes? -dijo Lily.

Nada.

Mientes.

Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Cuando mientes tus mejillas se sonrojan -dijo Angelica como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo.  
Aya suspiró.

No sé si lo que yo creo que es lo que ocurre, es verdad.

No importa, dímelo.

Aya negó.

No.

Aya, me estas asustando.

Pues asústate... Porque no pienso decir nada y mucho menos meterme en su cabeza.

Pero es que me estoy empezando a preocupar de verdad...

Pues pregúntaselo a él -dijo Aya levantándose y saliendo de la sala común.

Angelica frunció el entrecejo y Lily se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Tu sabes algo?

Angelica negó con la cabeza y miró a Lily a los ojos.

Pero no te preocupes, seguro que no es nada importante.

Ojalá, Angie...

o.O.o

Tenemos que hablar -dijo Lily mirando a James.

James alzó la cabeza sorprendido.

Si es por lo del trabajo, tranquila, lo terminamos hoy sin falta -dijo James.

Lily negó.

No es eso...

Pues no tenemos nada más de lo que hablar.

Yo creo que si.

James alzó una ceja.

Veamos que es eso tan importante.

Lily miró a Remus y a Sirius.

Preferiría en privado.

Oh... Se te va a declarar, por fin -dijo Sirius recogiendo sus cosas.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada, Remus miró a James y este asintió con la cabeza.

Dime.

¿Qué hacías hoy a la mañana en el despacho de Dumbledore? -dijo Lily sentándose junto a él.

James esperaba esa pregunta y en forma de respuesta sonrió.

Creo, pequeña, que eso no es de tu incumbencia... ¿Acaso papá y mama no te enseñaron a no meter las narices donde no te llaman?

Lily cerró los ojos.

Si que es de mi incumbencia.

¿De verdad¿Y eso por qué?

No viene a cuento, ahora responde.

James la miró sorprendido.

Lily, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de recibir órdenes por tu parte y cumplirlas, me he cansado de eso -dijo James bostezando.

Lily frunció el ceño.

¿Qué narices te pasa?

Devuélveme el recuerdo.

Lily lo miró a los ojos.

¿Qué recuerdo?

El que entre tu amiguita Aya y tú me borrasteis.

Ya... ¿Y exactamente por qué nos echas la culpa a nosotras? -dijo Lily comenzando a enfadarse y levantándose de golpe.

James también se levantó.

¿Qué hacíais si no vosotras en mi cabeza el otro día¿Y por qué me cogió Aya sin más de la mano y luego dio media vuelta¿Eh?

Lily entrecerró los ojos.

Primero, que estuviésemos nosotras en tu cabeza no es MI culpa, ni la de Aya. ¿Te enteras? Eso es producto de tu cabeza de enfermo... Segundo, no es mi problema que Aya te haya cogido de la mano.

Sigo pensando que tú lo hiciste. ¿Que pasó?

No paso nada.

Dímelo.

¡Qué no paso nada!

¿Ves? Admites que me borraste el recuerdo

¿Qué? -dijo Lily sin dar crédito-. ¡Qué tenga amnesia no es mi culpa!

No tengo eso... ¡Ahora dime que narices paso! Y espero que sea algo bueno para borrarme un recuerdo.

¿Quieres saber que pasó? -gritó Lily.

¿Crees que si no estaría gritando en medio de la sala común?

¡Sí¡Por qué eres un desquiciado!

James chasqueó la lengua y la miró.

Entonces¿qué paso?

¡Qué dejes de preguntarme todo el rato lo mismo!

Si me dieras una respuesta igual dejaría de gritar.

Eso es imposible, para ti... ¡No te lo diré nunca!

James la cogió de los brazos y la zarandeó.

Dímelo, ya... -dijo el moreno entre dientes.

Lily lo miró asustada e intentó soltarse, pero el chico tenía más fuerza que ella.

Me haces daño... -dijo Lily.

James soltó asustado a Lily. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Lo siento...

Lily se dejó caer en el sillón a punto de echarse a llorar.

Yo solo quería saber si todo estaba bien... Estaba preocupada por ti... -susurró la chica.

James la miró y se arrodilló frente a ella.

Lo siento, princesa... -dijo James abrazando a Lily que al principio se asustó al tener los brazos del chico alrededor de su cuerpo-. Estoy sometido a demasiada presión, contigo es con quien menos debo pagarla...

Lo que pasó fue... Que... Me viste medio desnuda, quiero decir que... Bueno yo estaba en el baño, entraste de golpe y se me medio cayó la toalla.  
James se apartó de la pelirroja y la miró a los ojos.

¿Y me has quitado ese recuerdo?

Sé que no debí, pero...

James iba a empezar a gritarle, pero se lo pensó mejor y esbozó una sonrisa muy pícara.

Pues tendrás que compensármelo...

¿Perdona? -dijo Lily.

Si de verdad estás arrepentida, tendrás que hacer algo por mí.

Lily se cruzó de brazos.

No tiene nada que ver que este verdaderamente arrepentida con un streptease...

¿Quién ha dicho que me tengas que hacer un streptease? Yo estaba pensando en algo mucho más simple, pero si quieres...

¿Cómo de simple?

Algo así como... -James se acercó a Lily, paso una de sus manos por el cuello de la joven y la atrajo hacia él.

Lily se quedo sin palabras desde el momento en el que James pasó con delicadeza una de sus manos por su cuello. James la besaba, pero Lily simplemente no hacía nada... No sabía como reaccionar al beso del chico, si responderle al beso o apartarse y darle una bofetada, optó por la primera opción.

James se apartó lentamente de ella con una sonrisa, la miró, Lily seguía con los ojos cerrados, Lily sonrió y sin abrir los ojos pegó ella esta vez a James contra ella y lo besó.

¡TU! -gritó Aya.

Los dos se separaron asustados y miraron a la recién llegada. Lily quería matar a Aya por interrumpir su perfecto beso con el apuesto buscador y James miraba con cierto pánico el dedo con el que le apuntaba Aya.

¿Qué quieres? -dijo Lily suspirando.

Aya los miró, tenía los ojos como estrellas.

Creo que hoy he cumplido 2 de mis sueños... -dijo Aya sentándose junto a Lily.

¿Y esos son?

Hablar otra vez con Dumbly... Es tan inteligente... -dijo Aya con voz soñadora-. Y que estéis los dos juntos -pero de repente la sonrisa se esfumó y clavó su mirada en James.

¿Desde cuando te gusta Dumbly? -dijo Lily.

Ahora ya no me niegas que te gusta James -dijo Aya feliz de nuevo.

Lily suspiró.

¿Qué le ves al director?

¿Qué le ves tu a este? -dijo Aya señalando a James. (N/A: Ayuchi está mal señalar con el dedo e interrumpir momentos L&J también... ù.u (N/Aya¿Y eso quien lo dice¿Tu?) Nop... Las reglas de la buena educación Ari saca un libro de 5.000 paginas y se lo tirá a Aya (N/Aya: Me matas T...T) Tu estropeas mis momentos L&J (N/L: ;...; ¡Eso!) Escribiré otro en el que ella no aparecerá¿vale? (N/L&J¡Vale! n.n) .. (N/Aya: .U) xP)

Por lo menos él no es un viejo que chochea un poco... -dijo Lily.

James miraba con los ojos como platos a Lily y Aya soltó una carcajada.

Agradecérmelo para toda la vida... Te he dado el pequeño empujón que te faltaba...

¿A qué te refieres?

A Jamsie Poo que está detrás de ti y ha escuchado como admitías que te gustaba.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

Jamsie Poo no... -Lily se giró violentamente y se encontró con James-. ¡Ah! Yo pensaba que tu... Que tú te habías ido... Dios de los ridículos¿por qué me haces esto? -dijo Lily mirando hacía arriba.

Lily, deja de hacer el tonto -dijo James.

Lily lo miró.

Aya¿a qué te vas? -dijo Lily sin apartar la mirada de los ojos James.

¿Por qué?

Porque si no te dejaré en San Mugo de por vida...

Como eres... -dijo Aya subiendo las escaleras.

Lily besó a James y este un poco sorprendido aún, se dejó caer en el sillón.

¿Te parece que me declaré en condiciones? -dijo Lily apartándose un poco.

James esbozó una sonrisa.

No hace falta...

Te quiero -susurró.

James la miró a los ojos.

Pensé que nunca te oiría decirme esas palabras.

Lily sonrió dulcemente.

Te quiero y no quiero separarme de ti... -dijo Lily abrazando a James.

James miró hacía otro lado.

Yo también te quiero, princesa... -susurró James jugando con un mechón del lago pelo de Lily.

Prométeme que no me dejarás sola... -James se quedó en silencio mirando el fuego de la chimenea-. ¿James...?

Te cuidaré este donde este...

Lily lo miró a los ojos, algo no andaba bien, pero no quería dañar aquel momento... Solo quería que el tiempo se detuviera allí.

o.O.o

Angelica fue a todas las clases del primer día del nuevo trimestre sola. Ahora estaba en el comedor y comía sin mucho apetito.

Hola, Ang -dijo Arianne.

Angelica alzó la cabeza y miro a la chica.

Hola, Ari...

¿Por qué estas tan sola¿Lily y Aya?

Angelica suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

Eso me gustaría saber a mí... Aya creo que esta discutiendo con Ben y con sus padres desde ayer por la noche... Y Lily, anda en su nube y no se entera de nada.

¿Y Remus? -Angelica volvió a clavar su mirada en lo que comía y se quedo en silencio-. ¿Qué pasa con él?

Nada...

Bueno... Me he enterado de que sales con Robbin, el de 7º de Raven.

Si...

¿Y eso?

No lo sé -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

¿No lo sabes? Buena respuesta... ¿Y donde esta él ahora?

No tengo ni idea... Andará por ahí con sus amigos, tampoco me importa demasiado.

¿Por qué sales con...? -Arianne se quedó en silencio-. Bueno, sé que no debo meterme donde no me llaman, pero... Si no sabes porque estás saliendo con él, quizá necesites algo de ayuda¿no?

Arianne esbozó una sonrisa y Angelica la miro a los ojos.

Supongo.

Pues para cuando te abandonen tus amigas y no sepas con quien hablar, aquí estoy yo, para lo que necesites.

Ari, vamos a llegar tarde -dijo May tirando de su hermana.

Voy, voy... -dijo Arianne poniéndose en pie-. Nos vemos, Angie.

Adiós y gracias.

Arianne le guiñó un ojo.

¡Qué me dejes en paz! -dijo Aya entrando en el comedor.

Aya... -dijo Ben tras ella.

Aya se giró, estaba a escasos centímetros de él, acorto las distancias y lo beso.

Ahora, déjame en paz... -susurro la morena echando a andar.

Ben miró a Aya sorprendido.

Que agobiante es... -dijo Aya sentándose junto a Angelica.

Lo sé.

Mi padre y el suyo han dicho que debemos estar juntos para que nuestras familias prosperen y sean dignas de los títulos que tienen y no se que...

Tenéis a vuestras madres, creo que ellas podrían persuadirlos...

Aya se quedo en silencio y Angelica esbozo una sonrisa.  
-Comprendo.

¿El qué?

No quieres que cambien de idea.

Aya se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza.

Sé que sin él estoy mucho mejor.

Pero le quieres...

¿Habéis visto a Lily? -dijo una voz tras ellas.

Angelica se puso tensa y Aya se giro.

Creo que estaba terminando a todo correr el trabajo con James en la biblioteca.

Bien, gracias -dijo Remus sonriendo y echando a andar.

Aya miro preocupada a Angelica.

Angie...

No me ha mirado ni una sola vez.

Me parece mentira que creas que Remus te va a esperar a ti toda la vida.

Si de verdad le gustase como me decís, ahora no estaríamos así.

Aya puso los ojos en blanco.

o.O.o

Lily fulminó con la mirada la mano quieta de James.

¡Escribe! -dijo Lily.

James se despertó del trance en el que estaba y comenzó a escribir a toda velocidad.

Si... Si...

Lily sonrió y continuó escribiendo.

¿Te falta mucho?

Un par de líneas.

De todas formas somos de los últimos en presentar, así que tenemos tiempo para preparar la presentación.

Y también tendremos tiempo para otras cosas¿no? -dijo James sin apartar la mirada de lo que escribía.

Lily negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

Siempre pensando en lo mismo.

¿En que creías que estaba pensando?

¿En qué va a ser?

¡Serás mal pensada!

¿Yo?

Para una vez que yo no pensaba cosas raras.

Si, claro -dijo Lily riéndose.

Me encanta tu sonrisa.

No empieces...

Tengo la novia más guapa del mundo...

Lily se ruborizo.

Y yo tengo un pesado de novio que no me deja terminar mis trabajos de Historia... -dijo Lily acercándose a él para besarlo.

James le acarició la mejilla y la besó. Lily le mordió con suavidad el labio inferior.

Pensaba que estabais haciendo un trabajo... -dijo Remus alzando una ceja.

Ambos se separaron bruscamente.

No nos des esos sustos, Remus... -dijo Lily.

¿El trabajo trata sobre la boca humana¿Os hacías reconocimiento?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Hoy te has despertado gracioso? -pregunto James.

Si no te importa, me tengo que llevar a tu... Er... ¿Qué es¿Compañera de trabajo o...?

Su novia -le cortó Lily. (¿Les damos un premio? xD)

Tu... ¿Tu...¿Estas saliendo con James?

Sí -dijo Lily con normalidad recogiendo sus cosas y poniéndose en pie-. Nos vemos después.

Hoy tengo entrenamiento.

Entonces después del entrenamiento.

o.O.o

Aya rió.

En serio, Benny, tengo que irme... -dijo separándose del chico.

¿De verdad? -Aya asintió-. ¿Por qué?

He quedado con Sirius y...

¿Con Black?

Sí.

¿Eres su amiga?

Sí, poco antes de que Angie cortara con él comenzamos a hablar y así hemos seguido hasta hoy... Es muy buen chico -dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Ben frunció el entrecejo.

No me gusta.

¿Por?

Me vino a amenazar el otro día...

¿Qué? -dijo Aya incrédula.

Me dijo que si te hacía daño me las vería con él y no se que historias...

Aya sonrió tontamente.

Tengo que hablar con él -dijo quitándose las manos del chico de la cintura y echando a andar.

Aya.

¿Qué?

Ten cuidado... Que no se pase contigo.

Es mi amigo, Ben... Sirius no siente nada por mí, somos amigos¿vale? Solo protege a su mejor amiga, no intentes ver algo que no existe -Ben la miró, no estaba demasiado convencido-. Sirius sale cada día con una chica diferente, si de verdad tuviese un mínimo interés en mi, ya me habría pedido salir y no sería su amiga ni mucho menos, tan solo una más de la lista de sus conquistas.

Esta bien... Confió en ti, osito.

Lo sé -dijo Aya besándolo.

o.O.o

Lily miró el reloj de su mesilla y se levanto como si tuviese un alfiler en su trasero.

¿Ocurre algo? -dijo Angelica.

Ya ha terminado... -Lily salió con rapidez de su habitación y subió a la de chicos.

Lily abrió lentamente la puerta, James estaba acostado bocabajo medio dormido, Lily sonrió, entro sin hacer ruido y se subió sobre él sigilosamente. James sintió a alguien sobre él, espero hasta que este estuvo a su altura y la reconoció, aquel olor tan particular que tenía, que tanto le gustaba.

Lily lo besó en el cuello.

¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

James esbozo una sonrisa y miro a su novia.

Agotador.

Bueno... Entonces lo mejor que puedo hacer es prepararte un baño y después te metes en la cama... -dijo Lily besándolo dulcemente.

James tenía una sonrisa estúpida en los labios.

No... Prefiero esto... -dijo dando media vuelta y colocándose sobre Lily.

¿Te relaja?

Me relaja...

James bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de Lily y Lily metió su mano derecha bajo la camiseta del chico y acarició sus perfectos abdominales. (N/A: Momentos así eran los que nos hacían falta ù.uU)

o.O.o

Te he dicho que no voy a discutir contigo sobre eso -dijo Aya cruzándose de brazos.

¡Ya te engañó una vez¿Por qué no lo iba a hacer de nuevo? -dijo Sirius enfadado.

Porque esta vez si lo hace es hombre muerto... Y si lo hace me enteraré, seguro... Ben no tiene disimulo.

Por mucho que me digas que es por tu padre, yo no creo que eso sea verdad...

Aya miro indignada a Sirius.

¿Qué?

Te conozco demasiado bien, Aya... Sé que todavía lo quieres.

¿Y qué si lo quiero? Mejor para mí¿no?

¿No ves que te solo te va hacer sufrir?

¡No tienes ni idea! -dijo Aya molesta al ver que Sirius tenía razón.

Ya te hizo mucho daño una vez. ¡No quiero volver a verte mal!

Aya miro a Sirius a los ojos.

Son órdenes de mi padre...

¡No me vengas con bobadas¿Cuántas veces has desobedecido a tu padre desde que nos conocemos¡Siempre! Es la primera vez que le haces caso, creo que debe estar feliz y dichoso.

¡Me da igual lo que pienses! Si he decidido hacerle caso será por algo¿no?

Sirius miró a su alrededor y cogió a Aya de la mano.

Vamos a la habitación, aquí nos esta mirando todo el mundo.

Me da igual que nos miren y que se enteren.

Pues a mi no -dijo Sirius tirando de ella.

Aya abrió la puerta de la habitación de los chicos y se quedo estupefacta.

¿Lil?

Lily quitó a James de encima suyo de un empujón y miró sorprendida a Aya.

¿Qué haces aquí?

¡Ah! -Aya comenzó a dar saltitos-. Están juntos¿lo has visto, Siri Poo?

Sirius todavía estaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

Vámonos también de aquí. Lo sentimos... -dijo Sirius cerrando la puerta tras él.

Que aguafiestas eres.

Quiero que dejes de salir con Ben.

Aya rió con ironía.

¿Qué?

Lo que has oído.

Estas de broma.

Sabes perfectamente que no.

Esto es increíble -dijo Aya-. No, Sirius, no voy a dejarlo porque a ti te parezca que debo hacerlo.

Bien. Pues yo no pienso recoger los trozos de tu corazón roto otra vez por él¿entendido? Le llamas a él para que lo haga.

Sirius, no...

Espero que cambies de opinión antes de que te parta el corazón, cuando lo hagas búscame.

o.O.o

No puedo hacerlo... -susurró James.

Albus lo miró a los ojos.

¿Qué?

Que no me voy.

James... Sabes que si estuviese en mis manos, lo impediría, pero...

o.O.o

Y unos cantan ALELUYA y otros ¿QUÉ NARICES PASA? Y nadie se entera realmente de que pasa xD Bueno, sí, yo si me entero xDD Gracias, muchísimas gracias, pero muchísimas gracias por los reviews, sois las mejores T.T

1. Sí, por fin, hagamos que toquen las campanas por ellos, ya es oficial, novios, novietes, siempre juntos forever. Pero como Ari es así, y no le gustan las cosas fáciles (cuanto más rebuscadas, mejor! xD), pues lo deja con un final un tanto misterioso… Jum, jum… ò.o xDD Mientras Lily no nos queme a todos con su fuego azul x..xU

2. Angie y Rob, y Remus y nadie xD. Bueno como ya dije en el cap anterior, estos están separaditos hasta que yo decida que es el momento oportuno, y ahora no lo es. Y como Ang es así, a alguien había que ponerle para que se quedase un ratito tranquilita… ò.o ¿No?

3. Aya y Sirius y Ben. Otro trío más xD No, no tengo ningún trauma con los tríos ù.uU xD Pero Ben cada vez me cae peor, pero peor, peor, peor… ¡Agh! Lo odio, ojalá desapareciese de una vez x.xU Si no fuese porque le da mucho juego al fic, ya estaría muerto ò.ó xD Aya y sus poderes… ¡Aix! Es que me encanta Aya n.n Y si tiene poderes, todavía más, me parece muy bien que no utilice sus poderes con un chico, se asustaría xD

(4. Echo mucho de menos a Roro T.T Quiero que aparezca ya xD)

Preguntitas del cap¿Quiénes eran el chico y la chica misteriosos¿Qué pasa con James¿Qué no puede hacer¿A dónde no se puede ir¿Hmm? (OPCIONAL) ¿Cuántos caps creéis que faltan para el final? (RESPUESTA OBLIGATORIA xD) ¿Ari se casará con Viguera? (¡SI!) Er… A esto no último no le hagáis caso x..xU

Wooow! 8 reviews en este fic! Menudo milagro T.T El máximo habían sido 5¡qué felicidad! Er… Deciros a todas que me voy T.T (Shi… Aunque algunas ya lo sabréis si leéis mi otro fic…) Me voy de vacaciones a USA un mesecito… Os echaré mucho de menos (Ari se limpia las lagrimillas….) Y espero que vosotras a mí! Porque como es obvio no escribiré, pero para eso todavía falta mucho, dos semanas muy largas que dan para dos caps n.n Y ahora contestaciones express made in Ari & Co.

**Virginia91**: No importa que no haya sido muy largo, yo feliz mientras tenga un review n.n Y no te vuelvas loca que no sé si los locos son capaces de leer y entender (y no tomarlo como otra locura más) los fics, y más los made by Ari xDD Cuídate! Besukoos!

**Ire peliyellowinxu evans**: Quite original tu forma de empezar el review: Amore! n.n Me alegro de que te guste º-º Y sé que lleva su tiempo leer las parrafadas y las tonterías y locuras que escribo xDD Así un hurra por haber conseguido leerlo y no morir en el intento (ari se levanta y hace la ola sola xD) Ya me dirás que te parece este cap! Besukos n.n

**Keikleen: **¡Mi señorita de los reviews largos que adoro! T…T (Ari se sube a una mesa y sube las manos y las mueve en señal de saludo) Por un momento pensé que habrías perdido la dirección para siempre, casi me puse a saltar cuando vi tu review… ¡Claro que te he echado de menos, un montón! He perdido a unas cuantas lectoras con la manía de fanfiction de borrarlo, aunque he conseguido bastantes nuevas! n.n Peguemos a estoy segura de que era un boicot contra nosotras ù.uU No querían ni que tu leyeses, ni que yo tuviese tus reviews T…T Que tontos son… ¡Ahh! Últimamente los autores estamos muy vagos, el verano, el calor… Ya sabes… Lo último de lo que tienes ganas es de escribir (no es mi caso, yo o bien estoy saltando o bien estoy escribiendo xDD). (¿Leíste Por amor al arte? O.O ¡Agh! Casi me da algo, ahora ya no solo odio a Loveday¡odio también a James¡Muerte! X..xU Yo soy Lily, y primero mato a James, después a Loveday, más tarde a Bell (el alisarse el pelo la ha dejado tocada…) y después me buscaría a otro chico ù.uU Y encima me pasaría al lado de Voldy para joderles a todos un rato ò.ó xD) Je… Y después de mi comentario sobre ese fic que adoro y del cual tengo ganas de que lleguen ya los próximos caps. Vuelvo a tu review xD Toda la razón sobre Angie, milagro total, casi ni me lo creo yo o.o Pero como no puedo dejar que todo pase tan fácil (defecto de autora), ahora el listo y simpático de turno es Remus xDD Oh, nooooooo¿Cómo es eso de que me pones a Angie con Ben¡No, no, no! o…o Angie a veces se pasa de tontita, pero no tanto x..xU (Bueno puede que sí xDD) Aquí la única capaz de caer en las redes del ¡TÚ! es mi dulce y simpática Aya n.n (Pobrecita me da una pena enorme emparejarla con semejante espécimen) Bueno… James y Lily por fin están juntitos y descansan durante 5 mins. porque aquí no termina la cosa xDD Pero bueno, por fin son medianamente felices, sino fuese porque James parece que esconde algo… A ver, a ver… Esa pregunta de¿fueron los merodeadores como era de esperar o alguien más (arañas)¿Qué crees¿Hmm? Por supuestísimo que fueron ellos, nadie más tiene en la cabeza las ideas suicidas de inundar la torre de Gryffindor con arañas asesinas xD Tranquila, hasta el momento ningún review me ha llevado al suicidio (y espero que siga así x.xU), y el tuyo mucho menos, solo espero que no repartas la contestación en tres partes y te leas una cada día de lo larga que me ha salido xD Espero que ya hayas solucionado tu problemilla y dejes a tu papi trabajar… (Te digo por experiencia que se ponen muy pesaditos cuando lo haces más de dos veces xDDD) En fin, cuídate mucho, besukos y millones de gracias! n.n (Creo que las demás lectoras se deben de pensar que te escribo aquí otro fic, porque semejante contestación… x.xU)

**Raipotter**: Holiiis! n.n Entendido, don't worry, se te perdona el hecho de que no me dejases review… ¡Pero estaré atenta! (xD) Me alegro de que te gustasen ambos caps, espero que este también x..xU xDD ¡No dejo todo lo bueno para el siguiente! Seguro que ahora también te pareció que deje el misterio para el siguiente, pero a eso se llama ganas de leer más y no poder xD Mi pobre Amos… ¿Te cae mal¡Si es tan encantador que tengo ganas de cogerme uno para mí! Eso sí, cuando crezca que se lo quede su mujer, que insoportable x.xU Aunque… Sí, se mete entre los adorables xD pero es lo que había que hacer con esos dos! xD Meterles a alguien en medio para los celos y todo eso ò.o Cuídate! Besukos n.n

**Karipotter**: Hi¡Ay, sí! La cuenta atrás es muy bonita, aunque eso de tantos numeritos acabo haciendo que perdiera los nervios xDDD (Y terminé todo el día haciendo cuentas atrás para todo xDDD) ¿Y todavía tienes más ganas de saber sobre el poder de Lily¿Hmm? Ò.o Sí es así me lo dices y con gusto te explicaré lo que no hayas entendido. ¡No! Alguien más que odia a Amos T.T ¿Qué os habrá hecho el pobre…? Lily lo quiere mucho, así que nosotras también. ¿Oki doki¡Muchísimas gracias! Besukooos mil n.-

**Duna22**: Holaaap! n.n Me alegro de que te encante n.n y de que incluso lo consideres divertido… Yo lo considero como algo más… Una locura de las mías xD ¡Y tal y como querías aquí están LyJ juntitos! Creo que iré a dar las gracias a quien quiera que sea el que ha hecho posible que pase… (Es decir, yo xD Gracias, Ari, oh, de nada, Ari…) Tranquila nunca dejaré de escribir¡incluso en el papel higiénico! Bueno no sé si es tan fácil escribir ahí… x.xU Besukos! n.n

**Lucre**: Hi-hi! n.n ¡Qué bueno que te gusto toda! Muchísimas gracias por el review, y espero que este cap también te haya gustado o.o ¡Ya me dirás! n.n Cuídate mucho! Besukines!

**Xaica**: Hey! º.º Antes de nada… ¿Cómo supiste lo de las hojas¿Hmm? (Es uno de los secretos mejor guardados del mundo… ¿Cómo conseguiste hacerlo?) xDD A veces creo que escribo demasiado… x.xU Por eso luego se me olvida comentar las cosas… x.x Gracias y cuídate mucho! n.n

Y una vez contestados los reviews, digo que la bonita canción era de la BSO de Nothing Hill, pero que claro que no me dejan poner la canción T.T Así que veamos… Diré que el próximo cap se llama "Volverás" (y yo lloré como una magdalena, claro que yo me tomo muy a pecho todo y me meto muy en el papel de todos… x.x) y aquí esta el adelanto:

_¡James! –grito de nuevo la pelirroja intentando soltarse de Remus con desesperación._

_¿Qué te traes entre manos, Snape? Porque yo no pienso servirte de conejillo de indias –dijo Lily clavando sus ojos verdes en los negros del chico. (Sí, Lau, por fin tenemos a Sevy!)_

_Aya aporreó la puerta y Sirius la abrió de malas maneras._

_¿Qué? -pregunto con ironía-. ¿Has dejado a Ben y yo no me he enterado?_

_¿Aya? -dijo Sirius al ver a alguien tendido en el suelo-. ¡Aya! -Sirius echo a correr hacia el cuerpo de la chica-. Aya, cielo¿qué ha pasado?_

(Oh, mon Dieu, mon Dieu… ¡Qué castastrophiqué!)


	14. Volverás

**Capitulo 14 - Volverás**

-No puedo hacerlo... -susurró James.

Albus lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Que no me voy.

-James... Sabes que si estuviese en mis manos, lo impediría, pero...

-Me da igual no me pienso mover de este colegio, ahora tengo algo más importante que proteger.

Albus meditó las palabras del chico.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante? -dijo una voz tras él.

James reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

-Lily.

Albus sonrió y el recién llegado lo miró sorprendido.

-Creo que ella se sabe proteger bien solita.

-Ahora no puedo dejarla sola, no en este momento, no en estos tiempos con lo que esta ocurriendo.

-Pues creo que te va a ser imposible negarte. Vas a venir conmigo quieras o no, vete preparando tus cosas, nos vamos en una hora.

-¿Qué? Vas a tener que sacarme a la fuerza, porque no me pienso mover...

El joven sonrió.

-Sabes que lo haré y que te ganaré... Siempre me salgo con la mía.

-No siempre -dijo James levantándose y colocándose a la altura del chico.

-Sí... Puede que tengas razón, pero en esos temas nunca he sido demasiado bueno, en cambio en otros...

Albus escuchaba la conversación en silencio.

-No me importa, no me iré –dijo James en sus trece.

-Volverás antes de darte cuenta –dijo el chico.

-¿Y si no vuelvo?

-Volverás... -dijo Albus.

James miró al director y después al chico que le esperaba en la puerta.

-No voy a tener tiempo despedirme...

-Déjale una carta -dijo el joven.

-No hay otra salida, ¿no?

-Y date prisa –gruñó el joven y desapareció.

-Nos veremos pronto, Albus -dijo James abriendo la puerta.

-Eso espero, James. Eso espero.

-No me dé tantos ánimos.

-Sabes a lo que vas... A lo que te enfrentas, no te voy a mentir, nunca lo he hecho.

-Lo sé... -James salió del despacho y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta se acordó de algo-. Albus, cuide de Lily como si fuera su hija, por favor. Si yo no volviera...

Albus alzó la cabeza y miró al joven.

-Christopher te lo ha dicho, volverás antes de lo que te esperas.

-Cuídela.

-La cuidaré, hasta que tú vuelvas.

James esbozó una sonrisa triste y cerró la puerta del despacho tras él. No era el momento de ser débil... Ahora tenía que ser fuerte y llevar la cabeza bien alta.

o.O.o

Un chico de pelo negro azabache y muy desordenado entro sigilosamente en la habitación de chicas de 7º curso. Anduvo con lentitud, se detuvo frente la cama de una chica pelirroja, se arrodillo y la miro esbozando una sonrisa triste.

-Te quiero, Lily Evans… Más que a nada en el mundo –se acercó con precaución a sus labios y la beso con dulzura.

Lily sonrió y se movió en su sitio.

-¿James…? –murmuro entreabriendo los ojos.

-Te quiero, no olvides, ¿vale? –dijo el chico levantándose y andando hasta la puerta.

-Lo sé, Jamsie… Ahora déjame dormir –contesto la pelirroja tapándose con su almohada la cabeza.

James sonrió.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos –dijo James dejando una carta sobre la mesa de Lily.

o.O.o

Lily se despertó con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días, buenos días.

-Buenos días, Lily -dijo Aya con un gran bostezo.

Lily miró hacia la puerta.

-¿Alguien espera correo?

-¿Por?

-Hay una carta... -dijo Lily levantándose.

-Será cualquier fiesta de las tontitas de turno... -dijo Helen desde debajo de su edredón.

Lily se paro frente a su mesa y cogió la carta.

-Mala suerte, no es ninguna fiesta -dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa-. Es de James.

-¿A ver? -dijo Angelica saltando sobre la cama de Lily.

-Angie, no saltes sobre mi cama o se romperá... -dijo Lily abriendo la carta.

-Bah. Luego utilizas un Reparo y todo arreglado.

Lily sacó el pergamino del sobre, se sentó sobre su cama, tiró a Angelica sobre su cama, cogió de nuevo el pergamino y comenzó a leer:

_Querida Lily,_

_La verdad es que no sé como empezar esta carta, no sé ni como escribirla... No sé como decirtelo. Me habría gustado decírtelo en persona, haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirme de ti, pero no he tenido opción._

_Cuando Amos estuvo en Navidades hablamos, necesitaban a alguien para que les ayudara... Y sin dudarlo me ofrecí voluntario, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que tu y yo terminásemos juntos, por eso no tenía nada que me atase a Hogwarts, podía irme a ayudar a mi primo sin ningún problema. El problema no es que me vaya, el problema es que no sé si volveré, sé que suena muy negativo, pero así están las cosas._

_Mi primo y Christopher Combs están trabajando para el ministerio, supongo que habrás oído hablar sobre los ataques a hijos de muggles por parte de ese tal Lord Voldemort, ellos están intentando detenerle a él y a su grupo de mortífagos... No te tendría que estar contando esto..._

_Solo quiero que sepas que mientras yo me ausente tienes a Sirius, a Remus y Albus Dumbledore cuidándote por mi, que te quiero y que si me hubiese dado cuenta antes de que tu y yo teníamos cualquier posibilidad ahora esto no ocurriría, pero… No hay vuelta atrás._

_Y en el caso de que yo no vuelva solo quiero que hagas una cosa por mí _-aquí la letra estaba borrosa y todavía estaba mojada-,_ a tu primer hijo varón llámalo Harry… Te quiero, te amo... Y creo que te lo he demostrado muchas veces... Siempre estaré contigo cuidándote, este donde este..._

_James_

Lily soltó el pergamino y comenzó a temblar. Angelica alzo las cejas al ver a su amiga así.

-Lily, cielo… ¿Estás…?

-Todavía esta mojado... -Lily salió corriendo de la habitación y solo se detuvo al notar el frío viento azotándole en la cara. Lily miró a Remus y a Sirius, no muy lejos de allí había un carruaje como en el que un par de días antes Amos se había ido-. ¡JAMES! ¡NO, JAMES!

Remus y Sirius se giraron, Remus cogió a Lily, la abrazó y la retuvo entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento, Lily...

-¡James! –grito de nuevo la pelirroja intentando soltarse de Remus con desesperación.

-Ya esta… Lily…

-No... –dijo Lily moviéndose entre los fuertes brazos del licántropo-. No, no está…

-Lily, James se ha ido, no puedes hacer nada –dijo Sirius mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-James... Espérame... No te puedes ir... No ahora... -susurró Lily dejando de poner resistencia a Remus.

-Sh... -susurró Remus-. Tranquila... Todo estará bien.

Lily se echó a llorar.

-No…

-Claro que sí, tranquila…

-Es una estupidez... -murmuró Lily-. ¡Es una estupidez! –chilló quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

Remus la beso en la cabeza y la abrazo con más fuerza. Lily se echo a llorar de nuevo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo –susurró el rubio.

-¿Para qué necesitan Amos y Chris a un chico de 17 años?

-James no es un chico de 17 años normal... -dijo Sirius mirando a Lily.

-Aún así no entiendo en que los puede ayudar -dijo Lily intentando reprimir las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de nuevo de sus ojos-. El sabe que no va volver... Si supiese que iba a volver no me diría que le pusiera a mi hijo Harry... Diría que volvería para demostrarme que nada puede con un merodeador...

Sirius miró hacía otro lado y Lily sintió como algo húmedo caía sobre su pelo. Remus soltó a Lily y echó a andar hacía el castillo.

Aya y Angelica salían en ese momento del castillo, corrieron hacía Lily y la abrazaron.

-Lily...

Lily se había quedado en una especie de trance, miraba a la nada y no respondía. Entonces, Remus y Sirius también lo sospechaban, sabían que no iba a volver, sabían que la había dejado sola, que los había dejado solos…

-Lil... -dijo Angelica zarandeándola con suavidad.

Lily se abrazó a si misma, ladeo la cabeza y echó a andar hacía el castillo. Arianne bajaba en ese momento por las escaleras.

-¡Hola, Lil! -dijo con su habitual sonrisa. Lily no contesto y continuó andando. Arianne la miro extrañada y fue tras ella-. ¿Pasa algo?

o.O.o

Lily miraba una y otra vez el trabajo que habían hecho de Historia, y con mirarlo recordaba los momentos vividos con James, aunque habían sido pocos le bastaban para hacerla sonreír débilmente.

-Evans, Lily y Po... -el profesor se quedó en silencio y miro a Lily.

Lily salió de sus pensamientos y miro al profesor.

-¿Si, profesor?

-¿Quiere salir?

Lily se puso en pie y camino hasta el profesor.

-¿Por qué no iba a querer?

-Yo... Bueno... -el profesor titubeo.

Lily miro con indiferencia al profesor, lo aparto de su camino, quito sus cosas de la mesa y puso encima su trabajo.

-El trabajo que el señor Potter y yo preparamos trataba sobre los momentos más importantes en el mundo mágico en estos últimos 100 años.

Angelica miro a Lily, Angelica esperaba que cuando dijese el apellido de James su cara cambiase, pero no. Se había equivocado, la cara de Lily no había cambiado en absoluto desde que había comenzado la presentación.

-Y por último... Los recientes ataques de... -aquí Lily si que no pudo continuar, su voz se había quebrado y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas-. De… -Lily trago saliva-. Lo siento, profesor... No puedo continuar.

Lily salió corriendo de la clase, todos la miraron extrañados.

-Por hoy la clase ha finalizado... -murmuro el profesor.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué le pasa a Jamsie? -preguntaron algunas.

El profesor no contesto.

-¿Qué le ocurría a Evans?

Remus, Sirius, Angelica y Aya se pusieron en pie y salieron de la clase sin decir nada.

-Voy a buscar a Lily -dijo Angelica.

-Voy contigo -dijo Aya.

-Bien...

o.O.o

-¿Qué pasa, sangre sucia? ¿Por qué esa cara tan triste?-dijo Roxy burlonamente. Lily la fulminó con la mirada y la aparto con un empujón-. ¡Eh! Mira por donde vas.

-¿Por qué no la dejas en paz de una vez, Roro? -dijo Nadia.

-Vamos, Nad... ¿Dónde esta James? –pregunto Roxy con inocencia-. No sabes donde esta, ¿verdad?

-Roro... –dijo Nadia.

-Ya… Me lo temía… Pobrecita, se ha quedado sin novio…

-Déjala en paz, en serio... -dijo Nadia cogiéndola del brazo.

Roxy se soltó de Nadia bruscamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No. ¿Qué narices te pasa a ti? ¿Por qué le tienes que llamar sangre sucia? ¿Cual es tu problema?

-Nad... Déjala -dijo Lily.

-No, Lily... Estoy harta de que se comporte como una maldita Slytherin.

Roxy esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué si lo hago? ¿Dejarás de hablarme?

-¡Lily! -dijo Aya tras ella-. ¿Ocurre algo?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Adiós -dijo cogiendo a Aya.

-¿Qué pasaba? -dijo Aya intentado soltarse de Lily sin tocarla. (Los poderes! o.o)

Lily la soltó en seguida.

-No sé que hace Roxy en Ravenclaw... Es una Slytherin de pies a cabeza.

-Pero eso no es ninguna novedad -Lily la miro-. Es decir... ¡Es una White! ¿Qué esperas? Llevan intentando persuadir a todos los directos de este colegio para que no permitan entrar a hijos de muggles desde que se creo Hogwarts.

-¿Sí? -dijo Lily de repente interesada en el asunto.

-Parece mentira que tu seas la que se ha leído media biblioteca.

-Generalmente son libros muggles... -y ahí estaba de nuevo James... James y ella en la biblioteca por las noches-. ¿Por qué todo me recuerda a él? -dijo apoyándose en la pared y suspirando.

-Lil...

-Solo quiero que salga por un momento de mi cabeza... -Lily miraba una baldosa del suelo para evitar llorar de nuevo.

-Puedes llorar... Nadie te esta pidiendo que seas corazón de hierro -dijo Aya abrazando a Lily.

o.O.o

Robbin se separo de Angelica con delicadeza.

-Ang... Si no quieres no tienes porque... -dijo Robbin.

Angelica abrió los ojos y miro al chico aturdida.

-¿Qué?

-Estas... Como ausente.

-No es verdad -dijo Angelica.

Robbin suspiró.

-No quiero discutir otra vez... –murmuro el chico.

Angelica frunció el ceño y se volvió de nuevo hacia su comida. Aya se sentó frente a Angelica.

-¿Pasa algo? -dijo mirando a la pareja.

-No... -murmuro Angelica enfurruñada.

Robbin puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues si vas a estar así... Mejor nos vemos luego, ¿vale? -Angelica no respondió-. Bueno... Confío en ti para que averigües que le pasa -dijo Robbin mirando a Aya.

-Claro, no te preocupes.

-Cuídate, princesa... -dijo besándola en la cabeza.

Aya iba a hablar, pero algo en la mesa de profesores le llamo la atención.

-¿Qué hacen esas niñas hablando con Dumbledore en medio de la cena?

Angelica también miro hacia donde le señalaba Aya.

-Son las que persiguen siempre que tienen ocasión a James...

Dumbledore frunció el entrecejo en ese instante, se aclaro la voz y se puso en pie.

-Queridos alumnos... -comenzó el profesor-. Ya que varias alumnas y posiblemente varios alumnos pertenecientes al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor han notado la falta de James Potter, creo que debo una explicación...

Sirius y Remus fueron hasta la mesa de profesores y detuvieron a Dumbledore.

-Profesor... No creo que sea necesario que les de una explicación, tanto a los compañeros de equipo de James, como a esas niñas podemos convencerlas con una fuerte enfermedad que requiere el descanso total del que la sufre -susurro Sirius.

Dumbledore esbozo una sonrisa triste.

-¿Y qué creen que iba a decir? Ustedes dos actuaran como si eso fuese verdad y harán como si le llevaran los deberes y los apuntes, yo hablaré con los profesores y les diré que los ayuden, proporcionándoles pergaminos especiales y tonterías de ese estilo.

Ambos asintieron y volvieron a su sitio.

-¿Y qué le pasa a Jamsie? -dijo una de las alumnas de Gryffindor que antes estaban hablando con Dumbledore.

-Eso lo iba a explicar antes de ser interrumpido por el señor Black y el señor Lupin. James Potter sufre una enfermedad de alta gravedad, su descanso debe de ser total y debe de evitar el contacto físico con cualquier persona. Por lo que no quiero que lo molesten, ni que lo vayan a visitar. Y sí, señor Brody, me temo que James Potter no podrá jugar ningún partido por el momento -tras esto se sentó en su silla y comió en completo silencio.

Todos los alumnos se miraron entre sí.

-Eso no se lo cree ni un tonto... -susurro Aya.

Angelica la miro.

-Pero suena creíble si lo dice el director.

-De todas formas... Hay algo que no me encaja, ¿por qué llora Lily Evans? Solo está enfermo -dijo un chico dos asientos más allá.

-Quizá James ha terminado con ella... -dijo esperanzada una chica.

Angelica y Aya se miraron.

-¿Dónde está Lily?

-Está en el cuarto... -dijo Aya jugando con su tenedor.

-Pero, ¿está bien?

Aya alzo una ceja y la miro.

-¿Perdona?

-Lo sé.

-Pues parece mentira...

-Es que... Bueno, ¡no sé que hacer! No sé que decirle...

-¿Cómo que no sabes que decirle? Angie eres su mejor amiga... Con que estés escuchándola, apoyándola, a su lado... Es suficiente. ¿De verdad crees que ahora Lily quiere escuchar consejos sabios del maestro Zen?

-Tú también eres su m...

-No, Angie -le corto Aya-. Tu y yo sabemos que yo no soy lo mismo, he llegado mucho más tarde, sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero vosotras lleváis juntas desde... ¡Desde hace muchísimo tiempo! Tu sabes cosas de Lily que yo no me puedo ni imaginar, has compartido con ella muchos momentos de su vida, os habéis visto crecer la una a la otra...

-Agradecerá que las dos estemos allí... -dijo Angelica cogiendo a Aya del brazo y obligándola a que se levantase. Aya la miro y sonrió-. Ahora tenemos que estar juntas.

o.O.o

Lily cerró la puerta tras Aya, anduvo hasta su cama, se agacho, saco una caja de hojalata, la puso sobre su cama y la abrió con mucho cuidado como si de un tesoro se tratase... Claro que era un tesoro, era su tesoro y más ahora que él no estaba.

Allí estaba la foto que Aya creía que había quemado, ahora se alegraba de que no haberla quemado, lo observo durante un buen rato, su pelo azabache, suave y rebelde... Sus ojos marrones que siempre la miraban con tanto amor, que le transmitían calidez, seguridad, cariño, dulzura y sobre todo amor, mucho amor, aquellos ojos en los que se perdía lentamente.

Lily se llevo una mano a los labios y se los toco, cuantas veces los había juntado con los suyos... ¿Cuántas? Le parecían tan pocas, era tan insuficiente el contacto que habían tenido... A penas habían empezado a salir cuando ya se tenía que ir, cuando ya se había ido... Ya estaba sola de nuevo, ya no tenía esos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban, la abrazaban, la pegaban contra él, que le aseguraban que mientras estuviera allí nada le ocurriría...

La pelirroja miro de nuevo la pequeña caja y saco una chaqueta verde, la chaqueta que tenía la noche que durmió con James en la sala común, aspiró el olor que desprendía la chaqueta, todavía olía a él, olía a él en exceso... Lily se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana abrazada a la chaqueta, cerró los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se apoyo en el frío cristal de la ventana y sin poder evitarlo recordó de nuevo los pocos momentos vividos con James Potter.

o.O.o

-Lily... -Aya la movía con suavidad.

Lily entreabrió los ojos y miro a Aya.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te has quedado dormida, vamos a la cama...

-Hmm... -dijo Lily levantándose y metiéndose en su cama.

-¿Cómo estas? -dijo Angelica sentándose a un lado de la cama de Lily y acariciándole el pelo.

-Mal... -susurro Lily haciéndose un ovillo.

Aya se metió en la cama de Lily y la abrazo. (N/A: ¬¬U No seáis mal pensadas, ¿eh?)

-No te preocupes... Nosotras estamos aquí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Angelica hizo lo mismo que Aya y asintió con la cabeza.

-Estamos aquí para lo que necesites...

Lily abrazo a sus dos amigas y se echo a llorar.

-No va a volver...

-Claro que sí... -dijo Angelica.

-Volverá, Lily... Antes de que te des cuenta ya estará de nuevo aquí.

Lily se limpio las lágrimas.

-No lo creo... -susurro Lily negando con la cabeza.

-Ya verás como sí.

o.O.o

Lily leía una y otra vez lo que tenía delante, pero era imposible... No se enteraba de nada.

-Oye, ¿tienes para rato? -dijo una voz masculina sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Lily alzo la cabeza y se encontró con dos ojos negros, fríos que la miraban atentamente.

-Pues... La verdad es que sí -dijo Lily con desdén.

-Ya... ¿Te importa que lo compartamos?

Lily miro sorprendida al chico que tenía frente a ella.

-¿Perdona? -dijo Lily incrédula.

-Pues... Que si no te importa que lo compartamos.

-Es que me parece muy... ¿Increíble? Que tú me hables con tanta amabilidad y que quieres compartir un libro con una sang...

-No lo digas -la silenció el chico mirando hacía todas partes.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos, Snape? Porque yo no pienso servirte de conejillo de indias.

-¿Por qué me iba a traer algo entre manos?

-Déjame pensar... ¿Tu no eras el Severus Snape que se pirra por las artes oscuras y que quiere la exterminación de todos los hijos de muggles? -dijo Lily entrecerrando los ojos.

Severus sonrió con ironía.

-Ya veo que no estás dispuesta a compartir un libro conmigo. Bien, entonces nos vemos, Evans.

-Eh. Ahora no me vas a dejar con cargo de conciencia, ¿vale? Porque... ¿No crees que si lo hago será porque tengo razón en todo lo que te he dicho?

Severus se giro y miro a Lily.

-Creo que juzgas a la gente por cosas del pasado y no perdonas con facilidad.

-¿Qué? Yo creo que ni las artes oscuras, ni la exterminación de los hijos de muggles son cosas del pasado para ti... Todo lo contrario son una parte muy importante de tu presente.

Severus la miro a los ojos.

-¿Te esta molestando, Lil? -dijo un voz tras Severus.

Lily sonrió.

-No... Snape ya se iba, ¿verdad?

Severus dio media vuelta y se quedo frente a Sirius que lo amenazaba con su varita.

-Sorpresa, Snapy. Hacia mucho que no nos veíamos... ¿Donde te habías metido?

-Otro de tus errores es juntarte con gente de esta calaña -dijo Severus girándose para mirar a Lily a los ojos.

Severus aparto a Sirius de su camino con un empujón y echo a andar.

-¡Eh! Mira por donde vas... -dijo apuntándole con la varita, pero una mano la bajo.

-Déjalo en paz.

Sirius miro sorprendido a Lily.

-Sé que siempre lo has defendido cuando nosotros no metíamos con él, pero...

-No gastes saliva en algo como él... -dijo Lily con indiferencia.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Lily se encogió de hombros y clavo la mirada en sus libros.

-Sin más.

Sirius le alzo la cabeza y la miro.

-No tienes porque mentirme.

-Mal... -susurro la pelirroja apartando la cara y mirando hacia las estanterías.

-Y tampoco tienes porque esconderte detrás de una coraza de frialdad e indiferencia.

Una lágrima bajo por las sonrosadas mejillas de Lily.

-Hay que superarlo de alguna manera.

-Él volverá.

-Eso me decís todos, pero ya han pasado tres semanas (¡o.o!) y yo todavía no veo que él haya dado una señal para que sepamos que esta vivo.

-Tienes que comprender que dar una señal en la situación en la que está James es muy arriesgado y peligroso.

-Solo quiero saber si está bien... -dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius.

-Todos, Lil... Todos.

Lily de repente alzo la cabeza y se levanto.

-Y yo sé como hablar con él.

-Lily no hagas ninguna locura... Podrían descubrirlos y...

-Tranquilo... -dijo Lily echando a correr.

o.O.o

-¡Aya!

La morena se giro y miro a Lily.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero saber que esta pensando James...

-¿Qué?

-Pues que me pongas en contacto con él.

-Claro... Como no se me había ocurrido a mí antes... Estaba delante de mis narices todo el tiempo y yo no me daba cuenta...

-Hazlo.

-Sí, sí, claro...

-"¿Podré hablar con él?"

-"Si él no se pone paranoico por tener tu voz en su cabeza... Sí" -le contesto Aya-. "James, James, James..."

-"Otra vez..." -cabeza de James.

-"¡James!" -cabeza de Lily.

-"Tienes que sacártela de la cabeza, James... No puedes seguir así, tienes que aprender a olvidarla".

-"No, James... Soy yo, Lily... ¿Recuerdas cuando Aya te borro el recuerdo?"

-"¿Me esta hablando a mí?"

-"Callate y escucha. Cuando Aya te borro el recuerdo, consiguió establecer una conexión entre ella, tu y yo. Por eso podemos hablar mentalmente, James, por favor dime algo..."

-"Entonces... ¿No es mi propia cabeza?"

-"Oh... James. A veces eres de lo más tonto..." -Lily esbozo una sonrisa triste.

Aya abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Es peligroso.

Lily abrió también los ojos y miro a Aya.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Había alguien rastreando... Alguien intentaba meterse en mi cabeza... -Aya comenzó a andar nerviosa por la habitación.

-Explícate.

-No podemos hacer eso... Es peligroso... Y si alguien los encuentra, entonces si que no volvería, Lil...

-Alguien intentaba entrar en la conversación y de esa forma localizar a las dos personas que mantenían la conversación mentalmente...

-Tranquilízate -dijo Lily cogiéndola por los brazos.

-Pero no solo es peligroso para ellos, si no también para mí... Si entrase en mi cabeza, haría daños irreparables...

-Aya... Tranquila, no te voy a volver a pedir que lo hagas, ¿vale? Ya esta, ya paso... -dijo Lily abrazándola.

-Pero no sabemos si esta bien o no...

-Esta bien... Estaba de buen humor dentro de lo que cabe... Me ha hecho sonreír, con eso me basta...

-No te basta, Lil... Si quieres...

-¡No! Aya olvídalo, ¿vale?

-Lo siento...

-No lo sientas, ha sido una locura... No lo volveremos a hacer...

o.O.o

-Hola, Angelica.

Angelica se giro sorprendida.

-Hola, Remus.

-¿Qué tal esta Lily?

-Ah... Esta bien...

Remus alzo una ceja y la miro.

-¿Bien?

-¿He dicho bien? -dijo Angelica.

-Sí...

-Pues no, no esta bien... Esta echa polvo...

-Me lo imagino.

-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Lily? -dijo Sirius que llegaba en ese momento.

-Pues...

-No habrá hecho ninguna locura, ¿no?

-No...

-¿Qué ha hecho?

-Eso no te lo puedo decir.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque tendría que contarte un pequeño secretito que no creo que a cierta personita le hiciera mucha gracia que te contara.

-¿Y esa personita es...?

-¿Crees que te lo voy a decir?

-Bueno... Yo me voy -dijo Remus.

Angelica lo iba a detener, pero se lo pensó mejor y miro a Sirius.

-¿Qué tal estas tú? -le pregunto Sirius.

-Bien... Bien... Gracias.

-¿Qué tal todo con Robbin?

-Bien, también.

-Me alegro por ti.

-Y yo... -dijo Angelica.

-Creo que tomaste medidas muy drásticas y ni siquiera dejaste que se explicara...

-No me empieces tu también con eso... Porque si todo lo que me decían Lily y Aya fuera verdad, ahora no estaríamos así.

-Y si tú dejases que Remus hablará, tampoco.

-Yo dejo que él hable.

Sirius alzo una ceja.

-No lo haces, princesa... ¿Sabes donde esta Lily? -dijo Sirius.

-Supongo que estará en la habitación... Si quieres la llamo.

-Me harías un gran favor, AM.

o.O.o

Y ninguna de las tres volvió hablar sobre ese día, pero Lily cada día se apartaba más de los demás, incluso de sus propias amigas, había creado un foso entre ella y el resto del mundo. Y todo el que se atrevía a intentar cruzar el foso, salía mal parado.

-Hola, Lil. ¿Vamos a la reunión juntos? -dijo Remus.

Lily se giro y lo miro.

-¿Por qué?

-Siempre hemos ido juntos... -dijo Remus desconcertado.

-¿Y? -dijo Lily.

-Pues...

-No tienes buenas razones así que no veo porque hay que seguir igual.

-Esa no es la forma de superar las cosas.

-¿Y me lo dices tu? Tu que has sido incapaz de decirle a Angelica que la quieres, cuando has tenido miles de oportunidades, pero como te dejas manejar por ella has dejado que todo ocurriera como ella le diera la gana. Precisamente tú no eres el más indicado para dar consejos, ¿sabes?

Remus miraba hacía otro lado.

-No es tan fácil.

-Mira, déjame en paz... -dijo Lily echando a andar.

-Acabas de hablar con Lily, ¿verdad? -dijo una voz tras él.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-Esa no es Lily -dijo Aya.

-Ya lo sé.

-No la juzgues por como se esta comportando ahora.

-Claro que no.

-Lo esta llevando peor de lo que me imaginaba.

-Es que... ¿Quién se imaginaba que Lily se convertiría en eso?

-Angelica -dijo Aya cruzándose brazos-. Ella es la única que le para el carro.

o.O.o

-10 puntos menos para Ravenclaw -dijo Lily señalando al chico que acababa de echarle un embrujo a una de sus compañeras.

-Hola, Lil -dijo Arianne saludándola con felicidad. Lily la miro por encima del hombro y continuó con su camino-. ¿Qué narices te pasa conmigo? -le pregunto Arianne echando a andar trás ella.

Lily se giro sobre sus talones y se quedo frente a Arianne.

-¿Por qué me iba a pasar algo contigo? ¿Eres especial?

Arianne la miro llena de confusión.

-No entiendo porque tienes que ser tan desagradable conmigo.

-¿No lo entiendes? Es normal, alguien con una mentalidad tan pequeña es incapaz.

-Creo que te estas pasando.

-¿O me vas a decir que es normal que te pases el día entero idolatrando a Los Merodeadores?

-No los idolatro -dijo Arianne cruzándose de brazos.

-Mira, Arianne, se inteligente y déjalos en paz... Búscate un chico de verdad. No espera... ¡Ya no quedan de esos! Me pregunto si alguna vez han existido... No, no creo.

-Yo creo que es mi vida y yo hago lo que quiero con ella.

-Por supuesto... ¡Nadie te dice que no! Pero me parece que es una perdida de tiempo, pequeña estúpida.

-Lily me estas hartando.

-¿Te estoy hartando? -Lily hizo una mueca-. Me importa lo mismo que esta hormiga -dijo aplastándola con el dedo índice. (¡x.x! Criminal!)

-Lily, cállate de una vez -dijo una chica rubia a su lado.

-Ya ha llegado mama. Nos vemos otra vez, cerebro de mosquito.

Arianne le dio una bofetada.

-Lo siento, pero te la tienes merecida.

Angelica miro a Arianne y a Lily que se tocaba la mejilla con una sonrisa irónica.

-Si tanto lo sientes, no lo hagas... La próxima vez ya sabes que no tienes que insistirme... -dijo Lily.

Angelica cogió a Lily de la mano y se la llevo a rastras.

-¿Qué narices pasa contigo? -le grito Angelica una vez en la sala común.

-¿Conmigo? Nada -contesto con tranquilidad Lily subiendo las escaleras de su habitación. Angelica las subió tras ella y la empujo a su habitación-. Deja de ser agresiva.

-Vas por ahí haciéndote la reina de hielo, a la que no le pasa nada... Estas dejando a todo el mundo que te quiere sin palabras...

-Ah... Pero, ¿me quieren?

-Lily no me toques la moral.

-¿Eso donde esta?

-No empieces de nuevo con ese jueguecito.

-Es a mi a la que le tenéis harta, haciéndoos los simpáticos conmigo, porque sabéis que él no volverá. ¡¿Por qué no os dejáis de falsedades y me dejáis en paz!

Angelica le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que tiro a Lily al suelo.

-¿Así nos agradeces la preocupación que mostramos por ti? Esta bien... A partir de ahora, saldrás adelante tu sola. Yo no te pienso ayudar -dijo Angelica saliendo de la habitación con un portazo.

Lily se echo a llorar, allí, así, sentada en el suelo y con la mejilla izquierda colorada de las dos bofetadas que había recibido en lo que iba de día.

o.O.o

(Me encantan, me encantan! n.n xD)

-Sirius -dijo Aya subiendo tras el chico por las escaleras. Sirius la ignoró y entro en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras él-. ¡Black! No seas maleducado, tenemos que hablar.

Aya aporreó la puerta y Sirius la abrió de malas maneras.

-¿Qué? -pregunto con ironía-. ¿Has dejado a Ben y yo no me he enterado?

Aya frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

-Sabes perfectamente que no.

-Entonces, no tenemos nada de lo que hablar, Stern -dijo Sirius cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Aya miro la puerta indignada.

-¡Sirius Black! -chilló la morena.

-Vete ya -dijo Sirius desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Eres un cabezota estúpido!

Los chicos de habitaciones vecinas se asomaron a oír los gritos de Aya.

-¿Yo? Creo que te equivocas... La única cabezota aquí eres tú, no quieres ver lo que es obvio, Aya.

-¿Obvio? ¿Me hablas tú de obvio? Creo que hasta el momento es mi vida, Sirius.

Sirius abrió de nuevo la puerta y la miro a los ojos.

-Tienes TODA la razón, es tu vida. Tranquila no te voy a molestar más, al fin y al cabo es tu vida, que me preocupe por ti debe de ser lo peor del mundo. ¡Un caos! Haz LO QUE TE DE LA GANA con TU vida. Yo no te voy a decir nada más, NUNCA -dijo Sirius entrando en su habitación.

Aya frunció el ceño.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? -dijo Aya entrando en la habitación y cerrando de un portazo.

-¡Ah! Ahora soy yo el que no lo entiende... Perfecto.

-No, Sirius. Lo que no entiendes es que lo quiero, lo amo -Sirius cerró los ojos y giro la cabeza hacia otro lado-. Es parte de mí, aunque me duela en el alma su forma de ser. ¡Sirius, no estoy ciega! Sé como es él, sé que es un caprichoso, sé que... ¡Qué en realidad no le importo! Ya lo demostró una vez. Pero... Es algo que no puedo evitar... ¡No puedo evitar quererlo! ¿Tu podrías dejar de querer a...? ¡No sé! Maldita sea, Sirius. No puedes entenderlo... -dijo Aya sentándose con desesperación en la cama del animago.

-¿No puedo entenderlo? ¿El qué? ¿El amor? ¿Qué pasa...? ¿Yo no puedo enamorarme?

-No he dicho eso...

-Ah... Así que yo no puedo enamorarme.

-¡No, Sirius! Quiero decir que tu nunca te has enamorado, ¿o si? -dijo Aya encarándolo, Sirius miro hacia otro lado-. ¿Lo ves? Tu no...

-Si que me he enamorado... Una vez -murmuro Sirius-. Y no, no podría dejar de quererla... Aunque ella...

-Tú... -comenzó Aya mirando a Sirius.

-Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo -dijo Sirius dando media vuelta y andando hacia el baño.

Aya se desplomó en la cama de Sirius y se quedo pensativa... ¿Sirius enamorado? ¿Por eso estaba tan extraño desde después de Navidades?

-Sirius -dijo Angelica entrando en la habitación de chicos con brusquedad.

Aya la miro sorprendida.

-Esta en el baño.

-Black, sal de una vez.

Sirius salio del baño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dime donde esta James.

-¿Qué?

-O le mandas tú la lechuza o yo obligo a Aya a que se meta en su cabeza.

Aya miro sorprendida a Angelica.

-¿Cómo que Aya...? -dijo Sirius mirando a la morena desconcertado.

-No es hora de preguntas -le corto Angelica secamente-. Quiero que me devuelva a mi mejor amiga.

-Sabes que si le mando una lechuza...

-Me da exactamente igual, mándasela. Se ha llevado a mi mejor amiga y quiero que me la devuelva.

-Angie, cielo... Sabes que si lo hacemos podemos poner en peligro la vida de James -dijo Aya.

Angelica cayó sobre sus rodillas.

-Y si no lo hacemos perderemos a Lily para siempre...

Sirius y Aya se miraron entre si.

-Está bien... Pero hablaremos antes con Dumbledore.

-Como queráis.

-Bien, entonces levántate.

-A las nueve en la entrada del despacho del director -dijo Aya.

-Allí estaremos.

o.O.o

Aya miro el reloj de la sala común, ya llegaba tarde. Salió estrepitosamente de la sala común y algo llamo su atención no muy lejos de allí.

Eran unas 5 personas vestidas de negro por completo, tenía que pasar por allí para ir al despacho del director... Pero aquellas personas no le daban en absoluto buena espina, quizá lo mejor sería dar media vuelta y volver a la sala común. Si... Eso haría, pero cuando iba a dar media vuelta sintió una varita contra su cuerpo, ahogo un grito.

-Muy bien, Stern... Ahora calladita anda hacia delante -era la voz de un chico que arrastraba las palabras.

Aya trago saliva y anduvo hasta que el chico la obligo a detenerse frente al grupo de 5 personas.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? -era la voz de una chica.

-Llevaba un rato ahí parada.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Qué vamos ha hacer? Borrarle la memoria, por supuesto... -dijo otro de los que estaban ahí.

-¿Borrarle la memoria? -dijo divertida la chica que había hablado antes-. Pero no solo este recuerdo... Se lo borraremos todo...

-Vamos, Bella, no seas mala -dijo otra chica.

Bellatrix cogió la cara de Aya.

-Además creo que es la niñita de la que se ha encaprichado mi querido primo Sirius. Mataremos varios pájaros de un tiro.

-Bella, no lo hagas -dijo un chico que no había hablado hasta el momento.

-¿Qué pasa, Snape? ¿Te estas ablandando?

-No creo que haya hecho nada para que merezca quedarse sin recuerdos.

-Oh, cállate -dijo Bellatrix adelantándose-. Allá vamos, pequeña.

o.O.o

-Aya siempre es puntual -dijo Sirius con nerviosismo.

-Por una vez que llegue tarde... -dijo Angelica.

-Voy a buscarla -dijo Sirius.

-No seas bobo, llegará en cualquier momento.

-Me da igual...

Sirius echo a andar y detrás de él una Angelica refunfuñona y Remus.

-¿Aya? -dijo Sirius al ver a alguien tendida en el suelo-. ¡Aya! -Sirius echo a correr hacia el cuerpo de la chica-. Aya, cielo, ¿qué ha pasado?

Sirius la cogió en brazos. Angelica echo a correr y se paro al ver a Aya desmayada en brazos de Sirius.

-Aya...

Aya abrió lentamente los ojos.

-No podrán conmigo... -susurro una vez más.

Angelica y Sirius se miraron.

-Aya... ¿Qué ha pasado? Vamos, despierta... -dijo Angelica dándole unos golpecitos en la mejilla.

Aya abrió los ojos por completo de golpe y ahogo un grito.

-¿Estas bien?

Aya miro a Sirius durante unos segundos y sonrió.

-¿Quién eres tu? -Aya se miro a si misma-. ¿Quién soy yo?

o.O.o

¡Y así se nos queda la cosa! 0.0 Lo sé, ¿qué clase de final es ese? xD Esa clase de final es mi preferido n.n Aunque pocas veces en este fic termino así T.T ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Hmm? Espero que os haya gustado n.n Pequeñas aclaraciones:

1. James, sip, como casi todas adivinasteis, el nene se nos va a luchar contra Voldy con su primo y Chris n.n Pero la cuestión es cuando lo volveremos a ver… o.o Lily se lo ha tomado bastante mal, pobrecita, me da un pena T.T Pero, es normal… Su novio se va a luchar (es la guerra! xD) contra el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, y está casi segura de que no va a volver a verlo… ¿Cómo os sentiríais vosotras? ¿Hmm? xDD Un poco difícil que nuestros novios se vayan a luchar contra Voldy, pero no importa xD ¡Van a ser momentos duros para nuestra pelirroja!

2. Severus Snape. ¡Por fin aparece! Ay, mon Dieu, la verdad se me olvido añadirlo a la trama cuando empecé el fic y después de me di cuenta de que llegaría un momento en el que ese personaje me haría mucha falta, ¡y yo no lo había añadido! Menos mal que lo pude arreglar más o menos… Digamos que él estuvo muy ocupado encargándose de los planes de su señor… Por eso no lo hemos visto xD

3. Aya y Sirius, ¡aix! Es que me encanta esta pareja n.n Son taaan monos, y como ya os dije en el cap anterior, momentos difíciles para estos dos. Y ahora centrándonos más en el personaje de Aya… ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi pequeñina? T.T ¿Qué le han hecho es bichos malos, malos, malos? Pues lo sabremos en el cap siguiente, que por cierto será lo único que veáis de mí, en un mes, como ya bien sabréis… xD

(4. Jus, jus… Roro ya salió! n.n Y a partir de ahora veremos a una Ro muy diferente n.n)

¡Gracias por los 9 reviews! Sois las mejores, os quiero un montón T.T Y ahora me pongo a contestar! n.n

**Ire peliyellowinxu evans**: xDD ¡Amore! (De esta forma ya te reconozco automáticamente) ¿La ola con una persona? ¡Lo más fácil del mundo! ¿No me digas que nunca has visto nada parecido? Vaya, por Dios… Mira tú te levantas, haces la ola y corres al sitio de al lado y haces lo mismo, así hasta dar la vuelta a todo el campo de fútbol, lo más sencillo del mundo, ¿verdad? Sip, lo sé, pero ahora llega medianamente la "acción", con James fuera, todo será… ¿Diferente? xDDD (Tuve la tentación de que una hormiga gigante pasase por Hogwarts y aplastase a Ben, pero me pareció un tanto surrealista… xD) Besukos y cuídate! n.n

**sOfIa**: Sip, yo sé que no te conteste, pero es que recibí tu review poco después de subir el cap x…xU I'm sorry! Bueno, en el cap anterior me dijiste aleluya, y quizá en este me quieras asesinar por mandarlo a la guerra xDD ¡Pero debía hacerlo! Si no, el fic se volvía aburrido x.x ¡Hay que ponerle algo de vidilla, emoción! xD Besukos!

**Arabella Figg Black**: ¡Gracias! n.n Con este cap ya te contesté a las dos primeras preguntas que mi hiciste. Amos y James están bien, mientras estén el uno con el otro, por supuesto… ¿Por qué aún no había aparecido Sev-Poo? Bueno… Como ya dije antes se me había olvidado añadirlo a la trama xDDD Despistes que comente una x.x Así que la excusa es que había estado muy ocupado ayudando a su señor… ò.o xD Besukos mil, cuídate mucho! n.n

**Jameslovestolily**: ¿Malvada? T.T Ju, malvada sería si os dejase así y encima no actualizase en años xDD Eso sería malvada, no mi pobre inocencia de dejaros con la duda xDD El pobre Jamsie se nos va lejos, muy lejos… ;…; Lo echaremos de menos, ¿verdad? Los reviews en este momento no me preocupan… Porque cuando me lo borraron me los quitaron todos, pero parece que ahora tiene mejor aceptación entre los lectores que antes, ¡al final voy a terminar agradeciéndole a FanFiction, que me lo borrase! ¿Estuviste hasta las 5? 0.0 ¡Wa! Me halagas cantidad… T.T ¡Muchísimas gracias! Cuídate mucho, besukos!

**Virginia91**: Holis, guapísima! n.n ¿Ahora ya entiendes que quería decir James? xDD Sí, Jamsie Poo, se nos va muy, muy, far away xD Aya y Siriusín, me encantan! Y ya ves que sus discusiones por fin llevan a alguna parte, ¡Aya ya sabe que Sirius esta enamorado! El problema es que no sabe de quien… xD ¿Te gustan mis parrafadas paranoicas? xDDD La verdad es que se deben al día y el momento x.xU Por otro lado lo del regalo de Lily… Esta enfadada conmigo x.x (Porque le he quitado a su Jamsie), ha decidido no volver a hablarme xDD Pero yo la he amenazado con matarlo… Y está más tranquilita, aunque sigue sin hablarme… Así que na x.x Cuídate mucho! Besukos n.n

**Karipotter**: Hi! n.n ¡Muy bien! Acertaste la pregunta del millón xDD (Es decir, ¿a dónde leñes se va Jamsie Poo?) Ahora te busco un premio xDDD Y eso de que lo manden con Lily ò.O ¿Y quién se queda en Hogwarts? ¿El pobre Dumbly sin dormir porque sus alumnos están jugándose la vida mientras él esta placidamente sentado en su silla? O.ó ¿Hmm? xDDD Los poderes de Lily, jus, lo que van a evolucionar… Tendremos un cap dedicado exclusivamente a sus poderes y a los de Aya n.n Pero para eso todavía falta un poquito… xDDD Besukines! n.n

**Lady-brightblade**: Holaps! Gracias por los dos reviews! xD Bueno… Llevo algo más de 7 caps, llevo el doble xDDD Pero no importa, ese tipo de despistes los tenemos todos! (Yo la primera x.xU) Espero que ya hayas llegado a la parte en la que Lily deja de ser una cabezota, y en cuanto al nombre de Aya, lo saque de una revista de J-Pop (Japanese Pop), una cantante se llamaba así y me gusto, unas pocas semanas más tarde lo leí en Gals! xDDD Pero decirte que respecto al nombre de ese personaje varió mucho, primero se llamaba Alyssa (Lisa), después Beth (Bee), y termino siendo Aya, porque me era el que más le iba respecto a su personalidad xDD Y respecto a lo del primer beso Amos-Lily, ¡no se me había ocurrido esa posibilidad! O.o Muy original! n.n Pero supongo que ya sabrás que no fue eso… En fin, besukos mil! n.-

**Ayda merodeadora**: Cuando vi tu review, me dejaste así - 0.0, ya tengo otra persona que me deja reviews largos! Wow! O.o Me hablaste de todos los personajes y me hizo mucha ilusión eso, porque generalmente me dejan reviews bastante cortos, y el tuyo me hablaba de todo el fic! Completamente de acuerdo en que Lily es muy contradictoria xDDD Dice una cosa y hace otra, pero yo creo que es lo que da bastante gracia a su personaje n.n James, ¡sí! Yo también lo adoro, es el mejor… ¡¡Y eso que no sabemos casi nada de él (por JK, digo)! Imagínate si supiésemos más de él, ¡nos volveríamos locas! Ang, xDD ¿Te cae bien? Me alegro n.n A estas alturas las demás lectoras deben de creer que es una especie de pu--- verbenero, y nos le debe de caer demasiado bien xD En este caso la tía ligona se lleva a Remusín, te lo juro, te lo prometo, por lo que más quiero xDD, aunque ya haya pasado por Sirius, cuando hay amor… xDD Estoy de acuerdo en lo respecto a Sirius, en muchas ocasiones se pasan con él, con eso de que era un mujeriego, realmente JK no lo dice en ningún momento o.o Solo que una chica lo miraba fascinada, pero hasta ahí… Respecto a Angie-Sirius, ellos aunque fueran pareja nunca dejaron de ser amigos… Su relación se basaba en el sexo y una amistad muy bonita, pero no se querían como para algo serio… ¡Ro! Mi pobre Roro, aix… Pero, ¡si es mega maja! xDD Ya verás como al final te cae bien xDDD Remus, a veces se pasa de tonto, sí, es más a veces no, casi siempre xD Me reí un montón al imaginarme a Remus raptando a Ang, atándola, amordazándola y entonces por fin declarándose… Imagínate que incluso me pensé escribirlo, pero el momento en el que estos dos van a terminar juntos, no va a ser un momento para muchas risas… ¿O si? Ben… ¬¬ Gr… Me cae mal, tiene que morir… xDD Na, no morirá, pero si que más adelante madurará… ¡Y tu me diste la idea para hacerlo madurar! Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero si te digo que fue perdería la gracia, ¿no crees? n.n Y madurando puede, solo puede, que las cosas se "arreglen". Nady, en el fondo es muy simpática, pero también necesita madurar ligeramente, aunque en este cap, ya la hemos vuelto a ver y parece… Que no es la misma de antes, ¿tu qué crees? o.O No, no es la misma de antes… n.n Aya, ¡mi niña consentida (después de Lil)! A todas al principio os caía mal, pero ella nunca hizo nada con mala intención, simplemente estuvo con Ben en el momento menos indicado… n.n Lo de los poderes, tendremos un cap dedicado exclusivamente a ellos y a los de Lily, ahí explicaré todo más o menos para aquella que se haya perdido… n.n ¡El trozo del chico y la chica misteriosos! ¿Quiénes crees que pueden ser? La verdad es que no lo tenías que pillar, no creo que nadie sepa quienes son. Ya pedirá disculpas la chica misteriosa al chico que entra en el último momento, aunque supuestamente no se acuerde de ello… (¡Ya te he dicho quienes son! xD) Ahora me despido… ¿Has visto que pedazo contestación? Te quejarás, ¿eh? ù.u xD n.n Besukos! Cuídate mucho.

Y después de las contestaciones, sí… Las terminé parecía que no, pero las terminé xDD Deciros que este iba a ser el último cap del Song-Fic, la canción era Volverás de Paulina Rubio, si tenéis opción buscaros la letra n.n El próximo cap. se llamará "No estás sola", y no solo va a dirigido a Lily… n.n Bueno, cuidaros mucho, besukos! Adelanto:

_-El señor Rowan ha dicho que vendrá mañana, ya que ahora esta muy cómodo metido en su camita y no le apetece mover su culo hasta aquí para ver a su novia sin recuerdos –masculló Sirius._

_-Señor Black, conténgase –dijo Dumbledore con serenidad._

_-Ese de ahí, es tu novio, Aya -dijo Sirius._

_Aya miró con confundida a Sirius._

_-Yo pensaba que tú eras mi novio._

**(Antes de que os deis cuenta ya tendréis el próximo subido xD**


	15. No Estás SOla

**Capitulo 15 - No Estas Sola**

Aya miro a Sirius durante unos segundos y sonrió.

-¿Quién eres tu? -Aya se miro a si misma-. ¿Quién soy yo?

Sirius la miro durante unos segundos y sacudió la cabeza.

-Soy yo... Sirius... Siri Poo, Blackie Poo, Sirus... Aya, por favor...

-Siri Poo... -dijo Aya esbozando una sonrisa-. Me gusta ese nombre.

Angelica la miro a los ojos.

-¿Me reconoces?

-Llevémosla a la enfermería -dijo Remus tras ellos.

-No... Solo ha sido un golpe, en seguida se acordara de todo... Ya lo veréis...

Remus puso una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Sirius y negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos a la enfermería.

Angelica miro a Remus.

-Creo que Remus tiene razón, Sirius.

Sirius cogió a Aya en brazos.

-Eres muy guapo, ¿lo sabías? -dijo Aya sonriente.

Sirius esbozo una sonrisa.

-Duerme, princesa... Ahora tienes que descansar.

-Pero...

-Sh...

Detrás de ellos dos iban Remus y Angelica.

-¿Qué crees que le ha pasado?

Remus frunció el ceño.

-No ha sido un golpe... Y más por lo que Aya ha dicho, eso de que no podrán con ella... Creo que...

-¿Un hechizo? -Remus asintió-. Pero eso es casi imposible... Y mucho más teniendo en cuenta los poderes de Aya.

-¿Qué poderes?

-Nada...

-Angie...

-Aya tiene poderes mentales... No creo que sea tan fácil que le hayan borrado la memoria, creo que...

-¿Poderes mentales?

-Sí...

Sirius toco la puerta de la enfermería y salio una Popy soñolienta en bata.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Popy... -dijo Sirius.

Popy abrió los ojos con brusquedad y miro a Aya.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-La hemos encontrado en uno de los pasillos desmayada y... No se acuerda de nada, no sabe ni si quiera quien es ella... Yo creo que solo ha sido un golpe y... -Sirius la dejo con delicadeza sobre la camilla que Popy le indicaba.

Popy frunció el ceño.

-Sal.

-Pero...

-He dicho que salgas, Sirius.

o.O.o

-Alguien debe avisar a Lily -dijo Angelica.

Lily llego en ese momento.

-No hace falta... ¿Qué ha pasado? -tenía los ojos enrojecidos e irritados.

-¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?

-Creía que todo había sido un sueño, que... Solo había sido una imaginación mía, pero al ver que no regresabais, me comencé a poner nerviosa... ¿Dónde esta Aya?

-Aya...

-Esta dentro y no tiene memoria... -dijo Sirius apoyado en la pared.

Lily se apoyo en la pared y comenzó a llorar.

-Tenía sus gritos de socorro por toda mi cabeza... Pero nosotras prometimos no volver a usar ese método, además últimamente he tenido sueños muy parecidos...

-Lil...

-Sabía que ella estaba en peligro... Lo sabía y aún así lo ignore... No quise verlo...

-Cielo, tu no tienes la culpa -dijo Angelica abrazándola.

-Claro que si, Angie... Yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que esta pasando ahora.

-¡No!

-¿Qué te dijo Aya? -dijo Remus.

Lily miro a Remus.

-Pues...

-Te tuvo que decir algo, no creo que solo hubiese usado su poder para pedirte ayuda, tuvo que decirte algo...

-Sí... Cuando me levante el suelo de mi lado de la habitación estaba lleno de pergaminos... Había cosas escritas, no sé... No lo mire -Lily intento recordar.

-Ve a por ellos.

-Ya... ¿Y de qué nos sirven pergaminos escritos por nadie? Si no los escribieron ni Lily, ni Aya... Es absurdo.

-Black... No me subestimes -dijo Lily alzando una ceja y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

-¿Crees que...? -pregunto Remus.

-Sí -le contesto Angelica-. Y cada vez tendrá más variedad de truquillos...

Lily dio media vuelta y puso en los brazos de Remus una gran caja llena de pergaminos.

-No tiene sentido... Esta todo escrito al revés... O algo así -dijo Lily cogiendo uno de los pergaminos-. No sé a donde nos va a llevar esto...

Remus se sentó y cogió otro pergamino.

-No... No está escrito al revés... Oye, Lil, tienes una caligrafía espantosa.

-¿Qué quieres? Estaba dormida.

-¿Y Ben? -dijo Angelica.

Sirius la miro incrédulo.

-¿Benjamin Rowan? ¿Y qué pinta ese aquí?

-Por si no lo recuerdas es su novio.

-Oh... ¿Ese imbécil insensible?

-El mismo... Me voy a buscarlo -dijo Angelica dando media vuelta.

-Alumnos -dijo una voz desde el fondo del pasillo. Sirius se puso recto y dejo de apoyarse en la pared. Y Lily y Remus estaban tan concentrados en los pergaminos que no notaron la presencia del director-. ¿Qué es esto? -añadió cogiendo un pergamino.

Lily alzo la cabeza, miro sorprendida a Albus y le dio un codazo a Remus.

-Pues... Es lo que escribí mientras dormía, como ya sabe entre Aya y yo hay una conexión, ella me pidió ayuda mientras yo dormía y yo pues... Escribí esto, la verdad es que no tiene sentido... Verá -dijo Lily poniéndose en pie y al lado del director-, ni esta escrito al revés ni...

-¿Le pidió ayuda?

-Sí... Pero, últimamente he tenido muchos sueños de ese estilo y no pensé que fuera real, pero al ver que no volvían me asuste...

-¿Cómo esta, señorita Evans?

Lily alzo la cabeza y miro a Albus.

-Aquí...

-Albus, puedes pasar -dijo Popy asomando la cabeza.

-Luego hablaremos, Lily.

Lily asintió y Sirius avanzo hasta Popy.

-¿Podré pasar yo más tarde?

-Y más te vale, no hace más que hablar de Siri Poo...

-¿Se acuerda de ti? -pregunto Lily sorprendida.

Sirius negó con tristeza.

-Ya me gustaría a mí... No sabía quien era, simplemente le dije los motes que ella me ponía y Siri Poo le gusto y... -Sirius se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro con la cabeza baja.

-Sirius...

-No quiero pensar que no va a recordar nada... Que yo...

-Le ayudarán a recordar, Sirius... -dijo Remus.

Sirius miro a su amigo.

-¿Qué opinas?

-Pues que es un hechizo.

-Sí... Eso fue lo primero que pensé y más cuando dijo que no podrían con ella... No quiero imaginarme quien fue.

-Aya nunca se metería donde no la llamaran.

-Sabes que Bellatrix aprovecharía cualquier ocasión para hacerme daño.

-¿Bellatrix? -repitió Lily.

-Sí, mi prima...

Lily comenzó a buscar entre los pergaminos.

-Creo que me suena de algo...

-Pero no veo porque Aya...

-Bastaría con que Aya se los encontrará de camino al despacho de Dumbledore... Cualquier tontería es una excusa perfecta para ellos, y lo sabes.

-¿Hay novedades? -dijo Angelica.

-No... A parte de que el director está dentro -dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Y Rowan?

Angelica miro hacia otro lado.

-Dice que vendrá mañana...

-¡Será ca...!

-Creo que deberá guardarse ese insulto para otro momento -le corto el director, miro a la recién llegada-. ¿Y el señor Rowan? Creo que después de la presión que les han hecho sus padres debería de estar aquí.

-El señor Rowan ha dicho que vendrá mañana, ya que ahora esta muy cómodo metido en su camita y no le apetece mover su culo hasta aquí para ver a su novia sin recuerdos.

-Señor Black, conténgase.

-¡Es la verdad! -dijo Sirius indignado andando de un lado hacía otro.

Albus frunció el entrecejo.

-Pase.

Sirius entro en la enfermería y se sentó junto a Aya.

-¡Hola! -dijo Aya feliz de ver una cara conocida.

-Hola, Aya.

-Así me llamo yo, Aya... O por lo menos así me llama todo el mundo -dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-¿Eh? -Sirius alzo la cabeza y miro extrañado a Aya-. Estoy bien... ¿Cómo te sientes tu?

-La verdad es que me duele la cabeza y...

-¡Cariño! -una mujer castaña y con los mismos ojos de Aya entro en la enfermería.

-¿La conoces? -dijo Aya mirando a Sirius.

La mujer anduvo hasta ella y la abrazo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, peluche?

-¿La conozco? -dijo Aya.

-Soy tu madre... No te... ¿No te acuerdas de mí? -la mujer tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Anna! -un hombre alto de pelo negro y rizado y con unos preciosos ojos azules entraba en ese momento.

Anna negaba con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y abrazo de nuevo a su hija.

-Todo irá bien, peluche.

-Hola, hija -dijo el hombre esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Usted es mi padre?

-Creo que volveré más tarde... -dijo Sirius poniéndose en pie.

-¡No! -dijo Aya asustada-. No me dejes sola.

-Aya... No estas sola, estas con tus padres -dijo Sirius.

Los padres de Aya se giraron con brusquedad y miraron a Sirius.

-¿Black? -dijo el padre de Aya mirando de arriba a abajo al joven.

Sirius estaba intimidado, no le daba la sensación de que a ese hombre le gustará que él estuviese allí.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Y qué haces tu aquí? -le pregunto en un tono muy desagradable.

-Oh, no seas así, Peter... -dijo Anna Stern haciendo una mueca de desaprobación-. Hola... Soy Anna Stern, la madre de Aya.

-Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de su hija.

-¿Eres mi mejor amigo? -dijo Aya extrañada.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

-Así que tampoco se acuerda de ti... -dijo Anna mirando el desconcierto de su hija.

-No. Soy la única cara que le suena vagamente familiar, porque fui yo él que la recogió y fue a mí al primero que vio... No sé porque se fía más de mí que de cualquier otra persona.

-Oh... Gracias por cuidar de mi hija -dijo esbozando una preciosa sonrisa.

-Mas bien le tendría que dar yo las gracias a ella, por cuidarme a mí... -Sirius miro a Peter-. Creo que debo irme.

-No es necesario...

Sirius miro de nuevo al padre de Aya y asintió.

-Yo creo que sí, señora Stern.

-No te preocupes por mi marido, a veces es un poco cascarrabias y desconfiado... Pero con el tiempo le caerás bien.

Sirius sonrió y salio de la enfermería.

-No me gusta nada ese chico -dijo Peter sentado en una silla.

Anna se giro y alzo una ceja.

-Pues a mi sí, me parece que es muy simpático, honesto y terriblemente atractivo. Además que me parece que... Por como habla de ella, por como se preocupa... -Anna se quedo pensativa-. Me ha caído fenomenal -se sentó a un lado de Aya, la cual ahora dormía placidamente gracias a la poción que Popy le acababa de dar.

-Que sea un Black...

-¿Y qué? ¿Tú ves por aquí a Benjamin Rowan? Ese chico es un caradura, no me gusta en absoluto y lo sabes a la perfección, pero te has empeñado en él. Sabes lo que le hizo a Aya, ¿verdad? -Peter asintió vagamente-. Pues no entiendo como todavía lo puedes defender y es más pretender que Aya salga con él, Aya tiene que conocer a otros chicos, merece ser feliz.

-No me empieces con esas, Anna.

o.O.o

Sirius salio de la enfermería sudando.

-Creo que ahora se porque no me gusta conocer padres.

Los que esperaban fuera alzaron las cejas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -pregunto Lily.

-¿No habéis visto a los padres de Aya?

-No -respondió Angelica.

-Pues ahora están allí dentro... Peter Stern da miedo.

-No... En absoluto, es un hombre muy simpático -dijo Remus.

-¿Y tú de qué lo conoces?

-El me ayudo a entrar en Hogwarts, entre él y Albus Dumbledore consiguieron que ingresara.

-Entonces debe de ser que tiene algo contra mí.

-Claro, Sirius "el mundo gira a mi alrededor" Black -dijo Angelica con ironía.

-¿Qué tal esta Aya? -dijo Lily.

-Sigue igual, y... No quería que la dejará con sus padres a solas, me parece que...

-Te has convertido en la única persona en la que confía por ahora -terminó Angelica.

-Exacto.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a la cama a descansar un poco, ya volveremos por la mañana -dijo Remus.

Sirius no parecía muy convencido.

-Sirius, vamos a la cama... Mañana venimos a primera hora, pero ahora necesitamos descansar, incluido tu -dijo Lily agarrándolo por la capa y tirando de él.

-Pero...

-Ahora, Aya esta dormida, no puedes hacer nada por ella, ¿vale? -le corto Lily.

-Sí...

-Eso esta mejor.

Sirius se metió las manos en los bolsillos y echo a andar junto a Lily.

-¿Qué tal estas?

-Preocupada... Porque sé que Aya puede recuperar su memoria y...

-No -la interrumpió Sirius-. Me refería a lo de James.

-Oh... Pues, la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en él, y creo que así es mejor. Porque si no tengo la mente ocupada con otra cosas, ella sola se encarga de recordarme que él no está y que puede que no vuelva y... Que tengo que superarlo.

-James está bien, Lil. Lo están cuidando bien, aunque según me ha dicho ya le han echado dos Crucios y...

Lily lo miro tensa.

-¿Qué...?

-Era broma -dijo Sirius intentando tranquilizarla-. Solo sé que está bien. Ten -añadió dándole un trozo de pergamino muy arrugado.

Lily lo cogió con rapidez.

-¿Cómo no me lo habías dado antes?

-Porque lo recibí hoy antes de que pasara lo de Aya.

Lily releyó las tres frases que estaban escritas en aquel pergamino, "Estoy bien", "Decidle a Lily que la quiero", "Cuidaros y cuidad de ella".

-¿Me lo puedo quedar?

Sirius miro el pergamino durante un par de segundos y asintió.

-Claro.

-Gracias.

-¡Claro! -dijo Angelica tras ellos-. ¿Cómo no se nos había ocurrido?

-¿El qué? -pregunto Lily girándose.

-Si Aya podía entrar en nuestra cabeza y ver nuestros recuerdos y quedarse con ellos, ¿por qué no devolverle esos recuerdos?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-1º no sabe controlar su poder por lo que conseguirían pasarse muchos más recuerdos de los que queremos y 2º tiene las manos vendadas mágicamente para que su poder no funcione sin control.

-Ya... Lo segundo no es problema, pero lo primero sí... -dijo Angelica.

-Pero debe de haber alguna posibilidad, algo... Yo sé que en esa montaña de pergaminos que escribí, tiene que haber algo coherente, algo que nos sirva, Aya no era tonta, Aya tenía poderes... Aya me dijo como devolverle la memoria... Lo sé... -dijo Lily concentrándose.

o.O.o

Sirius entro casi corriendo a la enfermería, Aya estaba desayunando tranquilamente, cuando el chico se paro frente a ella.

-Hola -dijo Aya feliz.

-Hola, cielo.

Aya se quedo mirando de nuevo a Sirius durante uno segundos.

-Yo he visto esa cara antes...

-¿Eh?

-Sí... Esa cara de desconcierto, de tristeza, de...

-¡Osito!

-¿Quién eres tu? -dijo Aya apartándose de Ben que intentaba darle un beso. (N/A: XD)

Sirius esbozo una sonrisa.

-Ese de ahí, es tu novio, Aya -dijo Sirius.

Aya miro con confundida a Sirius.

-Yo pensaba que tú eras mi novio.

-¿Qué? -dijeron Ben y Sirius a la vez.

La cara de Ben se había descompuesto y en la de Sirius había una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno... Como te estabas tan preocupado por mí, me cuidabas tanto, estabas pendiente de mi, si podías no te separabas de mi ni un solo segundo... Y... Tú a penas apareces un día después, para eso ya no vengas...

-Es que yo no sabía nada, osito -dijo Ben acercándose a ella.

Sirius soltó una risa irónica.

-¿Perdona? Pero creo que Angelica fue ayer a buscarte y tú estabas demasiado cómodo en tu camita.

-Black, nadie ha pedido tu opinión -dijo Ben molesto.

-Yo, sí -dijo Aya.

-Pero, osito...

Sirius sonrió triunfal.

-Creo que te ha dejado muy claro todo, ¿eh, Benny?

Ben frunció el entrecejo.

-Volveré cuando este idiota integral no esté... Cuídate, osito.

-No me llames osito.

-Pensaba que te gustaba.

-¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que lo odio desde que te vi coqueteando con Natalie? -dijo Aya, pero de repente se quedo en silencio y se llevó las manos a la boca.

Ben y Sirius miraron a Aya sorprendidos.

-Entonces si sabes quien soy, te acuerdas de mí -dijo Ben lleno de esperanza.

-No... -dijo Aya confundida-. No sé de donde ha salido eso... Simplemente me ha salido, yo no...

-Entonces… Yo… Me voy a desayunar... Adiós, Aya -dijo Ben saliendo de la enfermería.

-Ahora ya sé donde he visto esa cara antes -dijo Aya alzando la cabeza y mirando a Sirius a los ojos-. Estábamos Ben y yo en mi habitación, entonces Sirius entro y... Me acuerdo de eso... -Aya estaba desconcertada y Sirius no daba crédito-. Ben... ¿Él es Ben?

Sirius asintió.

-¿Qué mas recuerdas?

-Que yo intenté ir detrás de Sirius, pero Ben me dijo que no merecía la pena... Pero yo quería dejarle todo claro... No quería que mal interpretara lo que vio... ¿Tu eres Sirius? Sirius... Luego todo se vuelve borroso... Y lo siguiente que recuerdo es... A ti, cogiéndome en brazos...

-Ya...

-Sirius, no quiero que pienses que yo me acuesto con Ben... Solo llego a la habitación, yo no me había terminado de vestir y pues... Empezamos a jugar, pero nunca más allá... –dijo Aya, pero ni si quiera había pensando en decirle eso, había salido solo, se llevó de nuevo las manos a la boca.

-Aya, no me tienes que dar explicaciones -dijo Sirius sonriendo y acariciándole la mejilla.

Aya asintió.

-Vale.

o.O.o

Popy se sentó en una silla junto a Aya.

-Bien, cariño, vamos a ver que consigues recordar... -dijo Popy esbozando una sonrisa cálida.

Aya miro a la enfermera.

-Está bien.

Popy saco una libretita y una pluma de su bolsillo.

-¿Has recordado algo últimamente?

Aya se quedo pensativa y asintió.

-Dos recuerdos, pero... Ha sido espantoso -dijo Aya mirando la sabana blanca que tenía entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque duele mucho... Es como si estuviesen grabados en mi cabeza y hubiera que arrancarlos para poder recordar...

Popy miro con tristeza a Aya.

-¿Y cómo has conseguido recordar, Aya?

-Ha sido al ver los gestos, las caras, las acciones de las personas...

-¿Qué recuerdos han venido a tu mente exactamente?

-El primero ha sido de mi infancia... Con mi madre, entonces he recordado un poco de ella, yo era pequeña... Ambas jugábamos y reíamos... Yo era muy feliz... Cuando lo he recordado he abrazado a mi madre, ha sido como un impulso, no sé... No entiendo nada... Porque después con Ben, con mi novio... Le he dicho una frase que no sé de donde ha salido, pero por lo visto tanto Sirius como él, la recordaban...

-Entiendo...

-Ha sido cuando he visto a mi madre sonreír cuando he recordado, y cuando he visto a Sirius triste...

Popy le hizo una caricia.

-Tranquila, Aya... Está bien por hoy. No te voy a pedir más -Aya alzo la cabeza y Popy sonrió-. Ahora me voy a encargar yo de recordarte algunas cosas, ¿vale?

Aya asintió y Popy saco unas cartulinas con dibujos y letras.

-Me gustan los dibujos... -dijo Aya sonriente.

-¿Entiendes lo que pone?

Aya entrecerró los ojos y negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-¿Debería?

-No... -dijo Popy-. Te voy a contar un cuento muy bonito, ¿vale? Habla sobre tu vida, habla sobre de donde procedes, quien eres tu y como te comportabas... -Popy saco un álbum de fotos-. Cuando te sientas muy cansada me dices.

Aya asintió.

-Claro...

-Y no te desanimes si no recuerdas nada, es lo normal...

o.O.o

-¿Y vosotros dos estáis juntos? -dijo Aya señalando a Remus y a Angelica.

-¡No! -dijeron ambos extremadamente ruborizados.

-Cualquiera diría -dijo la morena.

-Yo tengo novio... Aunque últimamente no lo he visto mucho... -dijo Angelica quedándose pensativa.

-Pues, Ang... Si no lo ves mañana no creo que te lo perdone... -dijo Remus divertido.

-¿Por qué?

-Mañana es San Valentín, AM -dijo Sirius con tranquilidad.

-¿QUÉ? -pregunto Angelica escandalizada-. ¿Y qué le regalo yo a Rob? Ay... ¡Dadme ideas!

-¿Por qué no le das un osito de peluche? -dijo Aya con inocencia.

-Aya, tiene 17 años, no 5.

-¿Y?

Angelica lo dejo por imposible y miro a Remus y a Sirius en busca de ayuda.

-Supongo que si le das una flor y unos bombones sonara... -empezó Sirius.

-Eso me lo tiene que dar el a mí.

-Siempre puedes recurrir a una tarjetita... -dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Ya sé! -dijo Angelica levantándose de un brinco-. Creo que todavía conservo las zapatillas, los calcetines y el neceser que me dieron en el viaje que hice con mi padre a Estambul. No se dará cuenta, es tan anti-muggle, que estoy segurísima que nunca ha viajado en avión. Aunque de todas formas se lo preguntaré... -Angelica salio de la enfermería.

-Pobre, Robbin -dijo Sirius-. Pero ese chico es tan simple que seguro que hasta le gusta el regalo.

-¿Por qué no le iba a gustar? Es un regalo muy mono y se le hace una tarjeta con corazones y cupidos, seguro que le encanta –dijo Aya sonriente-. ¿Y qué me vas a regalar tu, Siri Poo?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué te iba a regalar algo? -dijo Sirius con nerviosismo-. Es el día de los enamorados y que yo sepa tú y yo...

-¿Y por qué no dos simples amigos que se quieren regalar algo?

-¿Tu me vas a regalar algo?

-Y más te vale que tu también -dijo Aya frunciendo el entrecejo.

Remus suspiro entre Angelica y sus regalos de avión y estos dos, San Valentín iba a resultar incluso divertido.

-¿Y Lily? Se llama Lily, ¿no? Y la que se acaba de ir, Angelica, aunque la llamamos, Angie, Ang o AM. Y a Lily, Lils o Lil.

-Bien, recuerdas los nombres de tus amigas.

-Me los acabo de aprender. Bueno, ¿dónde esta?

-Er... Creo que ha mencionado algo de biblioteca, trabajo de Pociones y Snape -dijo Remus.

-¿Snape? -dijeron Sirius y Aya.

-Sí, creo que es su compañero para hacer el trabajo.

-¿Y la dejas ir sola con ese? ¿Recuerdas las palabras de James? CUIDAD de ella. Precisamente no estas haciendo eso. Me voy a buscarla -dijo Sirius poniéndose en pie.

-¿De qué me suena ese nombre? -dijo Aya haciendo esfuerzos por recordar.

-Aya, ¿te encuentras bien?

Aya sintió como si la habitación comenzase a dar vueltas y todo a su alrededor tuviese una extraña vibración. Oyó la voz de Remus a lo lejos y se desmayo.

-¡Popy! -grito Remus cogiendo a Aya que casi se da con la esquina de la mesilla de noche.

Popy corrió las cortinas y miro a Aya.

-¿Habéis hecho que se esfuerce?

-No.

-Pues esto solo pasa cuando se esfuerza por recordar algo...

-Ella se ha exigido a sí misma, yo no...

-Aya... -dijo Popy zarandeándola con suavidad-. Voy a por una poción. ¿Te quedas con ella?

Remus asintió.

o.O.o

-¿Estas seguro que ese es el origen? -dijo Lily no muy convencida.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro que sí. ¿Conoces a alguien que sea mejor en Pociones que yo?

Lily lo miro divertida.

-Deja de echarte flores, Snape.

-Es la verdad.

-Yo también soy buena en Encantamientos y no voy alardeando por ahí.

-Porque tu eres mejor persona que yo.

-De eso no te quepa la menor duda -dijo Lily.

-Te dejo que me llames Severus, incluso si quieres llámame Sev.

-¿Sev?

-Pero tú tienes que permitir que yo te llame Lily.

-¿De verdad quieres llegar a ese punto de confianza con una sangre sucia? -dijo Lily sorprendida.

-Evans, no empieces otra vez...

-¡Es la verdad! No entiendo, de repente has tenido un cambio de actitud conmigo un tanto extraño, por no decir espantosamente extraño, es tan inusual en ti que empiezo a sospechar que lo estas haciendo con segundas.

-Podrías fiarte de vez en cuando de los demás.

-¿En serio? Yo me fió, pero no de gente que me ha repugnado durante 6 años y que de repente dice, voy a ser simpático... Eso siempre es con segundas intenciones.

-Sé como me he comportado, Lily, pero... Deberías darme una oportunidad, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Lily lo miro con suspicacia.

-Una oportunidad...

-A la mínima te dejo que me quites esa oportunidad...

-¿A la mínima?

-Si tú me ves en alguna actitud sospechosa...

-Esta es una actitud sospechosa.

Severus rió.

-Lo digo en serio, Lily.

-Me has vuelto a llamar Lily -dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa que provoco que las mejillas de Severus se pusieran rojas.

-¿Sev?

-Está bien -dijo Lily-. Pero solo una oportunidad y nada más, Sev.

-¿Sev? -repitió Sirius mirando a Lily.

-¡Hola, Sirius! -dijo Lily con felicidad.

-Últimamente todas me saludáis con mucha alegría.

-Es que siempre es agradable verte -Severus reprimió una carcajada.

-Gracias... -dijo Sirius contrariado.

-¿Querías algo?

-Como sé que a nuestro querido Snivellus no le importa, nos vamos -dijo Sirius recogiendo los libros de Lily y cogiendo a Lily de la mano.

-Perdona, pero si que me importa. Es mi pareja en el trabajo y necesito estar con ella para terminarlo.

-Ya... Pues lo terminarás conmigo delante y como ahora no tengo tiempo para estupideces, me la llevo. Vamos.

Lily miro confundida a Sirius y se dejo llevar.

-Nos vemos luego, Sev.

-Está bien -dijo Severus molesto.

-¿Por qué lo llamas Sev?

-Porque le gusta que lo llamen así.

-Ah... -dijo Sirius alzando una ceja.

-¿Por qué me has sacado de la biblioteca?

-Porque no me fió de ese mequetrefe.

-No lo llames así.

-Tengo mis razones para desconfiar de él, además de que es un Slytherin.

-No todos los Slys son malos.

-Lo sé. Pero él si, estate alerta.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Lily, escúchame, James nos hizo prometer que cuidaríamos de ti. Eso estoy haciendo, si no me fió de él, por algo será, ¿no?

-Lleváis martirizándolo desde que James dijo me cae mal ese pelo grasoso, sin ninguna razón excepto que os caía mal sin haberle dado una oportunidad.

-No hace falta darle una oportunidad a algo que es evidente, se pirra por las artes oscuras, es raro, tiene pocos amigos y tiene prácticamente escrito en la frente "Soy mortífago".

-¡No! -dijo Lily-. Él no es...

-Una pena que no tenga camisetas de manga corta...

-¿Por qué?

-Te sorprendería ver lo que tiene en uno de sus antebrazos.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?

-Yo sé muchas cosas, princesa -dijo Sirius dando media vuelta.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa triste.

-¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a James... Eso podría habérmelo dicho él... Sobre todo por lo de princesa...

-Yo no quería...

-Lo sé -dijo Lily clavando sus ojos en otra parte-. Mañana es San Valentín.

-Y nosotros estaremos ahí para que no te sientas sola... -dijo pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Lily.

-Gracias.

-Eres la novia de mi mejor amigo, y por fin ha vuelto la verdadera Lily... Y no esa que daba a todos miedo.

Lily sonrió y le dio a Sirius un golpe cariñoso.

o.O.o

Remus movió la varita con aburrimiento.

-No entiendo porque los prefectos nos tenemos que encargar de esta tontería.

-No me digas que no te parece hiper romántico decorar el castillo, aunque por ahora sea invisible, pero mañana cuando te despiertes tus resultados se verán recompensados satisfactoriamente.

Remus alzo una ceja.

-Tú también aborreces esto.

-Hasta la muerte -dijo Lily metiéndose los dedos en la boca.

-La verdad es que Cupido nunca me ha caído del todo bien.

-Que no te oiga, creo que Dumbledore ha contratado a su tataranieto y cía.

-¿En serio?

-Sí... Y cantan una canción muy parecida a la que cantan el sombrerero loco y el conejo en Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

Remus miro a Lily sin entender.

-¿Qué canción?

-¡Claro que las has escuchado! Es esa de: "Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños. ¿A mi? ¡A tu! Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños..."

Remus se quedo en silencio y después soltó una carcajada.

-Es la canción más ridícula que he escuchado en la vida.

Lily frunció el entrecejo.

-Pues a mi me gusta. ¿Y sabes qué? Mañana escucharás durante todo el día una canción con el mismo tono y te acordarás de mí y de mi canción Feliz no cumpleaños.

Lily siguió tarareándola hasta que Remus le echo un Silencius, porque según él ahora no se le quitaría esa maldita canción hasta que terminase San Valentín.

-¿En qué piensas? -dijo Remus al ver a la pelirroja mirar un corazón-. Y no me digas que en esa maldita canción.

-No... -dijo Lily sonriendo-. Mañana hará un mes que James se fue.

-¿Un mes ya? Vaya... Han pasado muchas cosas en un mes.

-Dímelo a mí... Pase de llorona a fría e indiferente y ahora... Estoy en un punto medio entre la felicidad y el dolor... Y sé que no podré llegar a la felicidad hasta que vuelva a ver a James...

-Pero no tiene que cerrarte, tienes que...

-No me voy a cerrar, Remus. Solo digo que ya pueden pasar 10 años y yo estar felizmente casada, con 3 hijos, y aún así me faltaría algo... Yo sé que con que viera a James, con que supiera que está bien, me bastaría.

-Lil...

-¡Bueno! ¿Y tu qué? Piensas hacer algo mañana.

-¿Yo? -dijo Remus alzando las cejas-. Sí, emborracharme con ponche... Porque otra cosa.

-¿Nadie especial?

Remus fulmino con la mirada a Lily.

-He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste.

-¿Qué te dije?

-Lo de que yo no era el más indicado para dar consejos porque ni si quiera era capaz de decirle a Angie que la quería y que me dejaba arrastrar por ella.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Yo te dije eso?

Remus la miro confundido.

-Sí.

-Oh... Fuiste otra de mis víctimas, pobrecito -dijo Lily abrazando a Remus-. Perdona, nada de lo que dije iba en serio.

-Tenías razón.

-¿A sí?

-Sí. He estado pensándolo y quizás se lo diga de una vez por todas.

-¿En serio?

-Sí...

-¡Eso es fantástico! Ahora solo tengo que encargarme de Aya y Sirius, aunque me parece que ahora esta mucho más receptiva que antes... Odia Ben y quiere a Sirius con locura, es mi oportunidad.

-No, no creo que sea tu oportunidad. Ahora Aya no está en buen estado, Lil... No es precisamente el momento para meterla en una relación.

-Hmm... Tienes razón. Tengo que ir a terminar mi trabajo con Sev -dijo dando el último toque de varita.

-¿Sev?

-¿Por qué os extraña tanto que lo llame así?

-Porque parece que es tu amigo.

-Bueno... ¿Y qué si lo fuera?

-¡Lily! ¡¡Es Severus Snape!

-¿Tu también me vas a empezar con lo mismo? Y yo que pensaba que tú lo entenderías.

-Estás loca, ese chico no es... No es precisamente lo que se dice trigo limpio.

Lily alzo las cejas.

-Me tengo que ir... Adiós, Remus.

-No. Me voy contigo a terminar ese trabajo, no te pienso dejar a solas con ese.

-Pero, ¡si antes me dejaste!

-Le prometimos a James que cuidaríamos de ti.

-Que pesaditos con la maldita promesa.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca Sirius y Severus esperaban intentando matarse con la mirada.

-Ya hemos llegado -dijo Lily.

Sirius y Remus se miraron y después asintieron.

-¿Qué hacen estos dos aquí? -le susurro Severus.

-¡Eh! Respetando las distancias -le advirtió Sirius.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cual de los dos se queda? -dijo mirando a los chicos.

-Los dos -contestaron ambos.

-¿Los dos? –Remus y Sirius asintieron-. Lo siento, Sev... Están empeñados en cumplir una maldita promesa.

-Supongo que haremos un esfuerzo por aguantarlos...

-Sí.

Se sentaron los 4 en una mesa, Lily entre Sirius y Remus y Snape en frente a Lily.

-No hace falta que os peguéis tanto a mí -dijo Lily apartando a los dos chicos-. Y buscaros algo que hacer o os aburriréis.

-Oh, no te preocupes, vigilar a Snapy es muy divertido -dijo Sirius sonriente.

-Como quieras, Sirius.

o.O.o

Y esto es TODO, todito por un mes. Hmm… Sí, lo acepto he dejado el fic en un momento algo extraño… O eso me parece x.xU xDDD

No contestaré a los reviews, porque me quedan 20 min. para salir corriendo hacia el aeropuerto y todavía tengo el otro fic por actualizar y agh… ¡No me va a dar tiempo! Socorro, sorroco, me muero T.T Pero como os prometí que subiría otro cap pues aquí estoy siendo fiel y subiendo el cap de mi fic consentido.

Que más deciros… Aya y Sirius, son taaan divinos, tan ideales, me encantan… n.n Ayita, pues ya vemos que no se le ha olvidado precisamente todo, ¿ne? Porque con tonterías se esta acordando de cosas, ¿nep? n.n Pero al final nos dará una gran sorpresita a todos 0.0 Que más… Lily y Sev, ¡jus! Hasta me resultan graciosos xDDD Con tanta alta protección de Remus y Sirius, ¡una promesa es una promesa! Sí, señor.

Y ahora me voy corriendo a subir el otro fic porque estoy agh de los nervios… ¡Sorroco! (Ari sale corriendo, pero se acuerda de que tiene que subir los fics y vuelve desesperada) Estoy nerviosa… Os tengo que decir que pasará, pues er… ¡Ah, sí! El cap se llama "Odiando a San Valentín y Su Estúpido Día", ya os podéis imaginar de que va, empezará con un flashback de Lily y em… Pos eso… Me tengo que ir, dios… ¡Adiós! Nos vemos en un mes, os quiero muchísimo, pero muchísimo!


	16. Odiando A Cupido Y Su Estúpido Día

Estooo… Hola! Cuanto tiempo, eh? xD Perdón, perdón, perdóooon, sé que dije que publicaría en seguida, pero se me hizo imposible. Pero bueno, al menos volví! xD Bsks y disfrutad del cap.

Capitulo 16 - Odiando A Cupido Y Su Estúpido Día

Lily miraba distraída todo lo que le recordaba de alguna a forma a James, poco a poco había hecho una gran colección de cosas, desde la más estúpida, como el poema que había comenzado a escribir una noche que apareció James por la biblioteca, hasta lo que más significaba para ella, como la carta de despedida.

Si de verdad quería superarlo, lo primero que tenía que hacer era librarse de todas esas cosas, claro que... Para eso también tendría que librarse de Sirius y de Remus. Lily sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Aquel 14 de febrero iba a ser muy diferente a como ella se lo imaginaba, acostumbrada a los típicos bombones y flores de James, acostumbrada a tenerlo durante todo el día detrás de ella, porque según él estaban teniendo una cita. Tenía que reconocerlo se lo pasaba muy bien los días de San Valentín...

- Flash Back -

Una chica pelirroja de 16 años abrió los ojos lentamente y miro embobada el ramo de lirios que había sobre su cama. ¿Cómo sabía que su flor preferida era el lirio? Miro a Angelica.

-Yo no se lo he dicho si eso es lo que estas pensando -dijo Angelica levantándose de su cama con la velocidad de un rayo y abrazando a su peluche.

-No importa -dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros-. Son muy bonitos... Pero no puedo aceptarlos.

-Oh, Lil... No le hagas ese feo.

Lily saco un lirio y movió su varita, haciendo aparecer un jarrón. Puso la flor dentro de él y salio de la habitación con la caja de bombones en una mano y en la otra el ramo.

-No creo que note que falta una flor -dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa.

James, como Lily sospechaba, ya la estaba esperando en sala común.

-Buenos días, Romeo -dijo dándole sus regalos, James la miro sorprendido y como acto reflejo se paso la mano por el pelo.

-¿No te han gustado? -dijo James decepcionado.

Lily alzo las cejas.

-No puedo aceptar nada que venga de tu parte o de la de alguno de Los Merodeadores. Lo tengo como norma principal.

-Pero, ¿te ha gustado? -insistió el moreno.

-¿Qué más da?

-Porque así sabré, si en realidad he acertado con las flores.

-¿Angie no te lo ha dicho?

-No. Dijo algo así como es un secreto de estado.

Lily sonrió, provocando una sonrisa llena de arrogancia por parte de James.

-¡No sonrías así! -lo regaño Lily.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto James asustado.

Lily suspiro y dio media vuelta.

-Que tengas un buen día de San Valentín, Potter.

-¿Y qué hago con los regalos?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Dáselos a otra. Estoy segura de que la harás muy feliz.

Los regalos volvieron a aparecer en los brazos de Lily.

-Quiero que te los quedes tú.

-Quizá si fueses algo más original, que unos bombones y unas flores... -dijo tirándole los regalos.

-¿Lo aceptarías? -James cogió las flores procurando que no se estropearan.

-Ya te he dicho que no -y tras esto entro en su habitación dando un portazo.

o.O.o

Lily abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con la cara de James.

-Casi me matas del susto, imbécil -dijo Lily dándole una patada.

-¿Tanto miedo doy?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Devolverte los regalos y cantarte una serenata

Lily miro asustada a James

-¡Estas loco! -dijo cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

-Venga, James, vamonos -dijo Remus tirando de James que se resistía.

-Yo quiero cantarle la serenata.

-Pero, ¡yo no quiero oírla! -le grito Lily desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Claro que sí! Cualquier chica se moriría por escuchar la preciosa voz de James Potter cantándole una canción.

-¡Deja de ser arrogante, Potter!

-La cantaré de todas formas, Evans.

Lily abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

-_¡Silencius!_ No lo harás, por lo menos no en mi presencia.

James comenzó a buscar su varita.

-Vamonos -dijo Remus cogiendo a James por los brazos y llevándoselo.

-¡Eres una borde, Evans!

-¡Y tú un estúpido engreído, arrogante, egocéntrico y bravucón, Potter!

-¡También eres una desagradecida! -dijo James mientras Remus lo bajaba por las escaleras.

-¡Nadie te ha pedido que me des nada! -Lily lo miró con odio-. ¡Y deja de fastidiarme los San Valentínes! ¡¡Olvídate de mí!

-Como si eso fuese tan fácil... -murmuro James.

o.O.o

-Potter, deja de perseguirme -dijo Lily entre dientes.

-No te persigo, mi queridísima Evans. Estoy teniendo una cita contigo.

Lily alzo las cejas sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo he aceptado yo una cita contigo?

-Oh, no importa. Es lo que surja.

-¿Lo que surja? ¡Te voy a dar yo lo que surja! -James esbozo una sonrisa y puso morritos. Lily soltó una carcajada-. Por favor, Potter. Me refería a pegarte.

-Que violenta eres -dijo James negando con la cabeza.

-Tu me pones violenta -dijo Lily echando a andar.

-¿Te pongo?

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Cierra la boca, estúpido.

-Hmm... Eso lo tengo que recordar, le pongo a Evans.

-¡No me pones, imbécil! ¿Entendido?

-Pues será a la única chica que no le ponga...

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Déjame en paz.

-¿Que te gusta más? ¿Cena a la luz de las velas o picnic en los jardines con nieve incluida?

Lily hizo una mueca.

-Que poca imaginación tienes... Y no me gusta ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Pues dame ideas, porque no se me ocurre nada...

-Eso es porque tienes el cerebro seco y hueco. Mira -Lily le dio un golpe-. ¿Lo ves? Está hueco.

-¡Eh! Mi cerebro no esta hueco.

Lily entro en la sala común.

-Me voy a mi habitación, por favor no me sigas.

-Aunque quisiera tampoco podría.

-Estoy diciéndote que no arrastres al pobre Remus hasta aquí solo para que yo te eche a patadas.

-Tendremos otra cita.

-¡No!

-No era una pregunta, era una orden.

-Vas listo -dijo Lily subiendo las escaleras con enfado.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo de malo?

-No me hagas repetírtelo una vez más -dijo Lily entrando en su habitación.

Lily miro el lirio que había junto a su cama y sin querer esbozo una bonita sonrisa.

- Fin del Flash Back -

-Osito, ¿no te gustan las flores?

-Sí, claro. Son muy bonitas, Ben. Gracias -dijo Aya esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué me has comprado tu a mí?

-Pues la verdad es que nada -dijo Aya mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Pero...

-Se me olvido... La verdad es que, ¿has escuchado la historia de San Valentín? Es aterradora. Popy me la contó...

-¿Por qué iba a ser aterradora?

-¿Te la cuento? -dijo Aya sonriente.

-No, gracias... La verdad es que tengo cosas que hacer como ir a clase, osito.

-Que pena.

-Ya... -Ben le dio un breve beso y dio media vuelta-. Nos vemos a la tarde.

-Adiós.

Aya suspiro. Gracias a Dios que ese pelmazo se había ido de una vez.

-¡Hola, Ayuchi! -dijo Sirius entrando en la enfermería.

-Hola -Aya abrió el cajón de su mesilla de noche y saco un paquete-. Este es el mío. No sé porque pensé que te gustaría...

Sirius esbozo una sonrisa.

-Cualquier cosa que me regales tú, me gustará -le quito el papel de regalo y abrió la caja, dentro de la caja había un bonito peluche de un perro negro con los ojos azules grisáceos.

-¿Cómo...?

-Mira la tarjeta -dijo Aya sonriente.

-Esto... No... ¿Te acuerdas de esa conversación?

-Lo he hecho yo.

-Aya, ¿te has acordado de esa conversación?

Aya asintió vagamente con la cabeza.

-Ayer era luna llena y... Remus tenía que venir aquí, así que... No sé porque le pregunte, "¿es duro convertirse?" Remus se quedo perplejo ante la pregunta, la pregunta salió sin más... Y después vino lo demás...

- Flash Back -

Aya entro en la habitación de chicos algo agitada.

-Angie y Lily me acaban de contar una historia muy divertida, pero hay una parte que no me encaja.

-¿Qué historia? -dijo Sirius mirando a Aya confundido.

-Una sobre un bonito licántropo y sus amigos.

-Oh.

-¿Por qué acompañas a Remus hasta donde sea que vaya? -dijo Aya cruzándose de brazos, solo quería asegurarse de que la mentira que había soltado Angelica, también la soltaría Sirius.

-Pues... -Sirius se puso nervioso-. La verdad es que... Curioso, ¿eh?

-Sigo esperando a que me contestes.

-Es que es una historia muy larga.

-Tengo tiempo de sobra -dijo Aya sentándose en la cama de Sirius-. Ah, y no me digas que es porque te tienes que asegurar de que llegue a donde sea que vaya, porque eso para empezar es una locura. ¿Y si vais tarde y se transforma antes de tiempo? ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

-Vale, Aya. Pero que esto no salga de esta habitación.

-Tranquilo no llevo micrófonos por ninguna parte.

Sirius hizo una mueca.

-James y yo somos animagos ilegales... -susurro Sirius.

-No te he escuchado -dijo Aya tranquilamente.

-Que James y yo somos animagos ilegales -le dijo Sirius.

-¿Y en qué te transformas? -pregunto Aya emocionada.

-¿No me vas a echar un sermón?

-No me llamo Lily Evans, por el momento. A mí también me gustaría ser animaga, tiene que ser divertido. ¿En qué te transformas? -repitió Aya.

-En un perro.

-¿En un perro? ¡¡Me encantan los perros! ¿En qué perro? -dijo Aya abriendo mucho los ojos.

-En un labrador negro...

-¡Waaa! Que mono. ¡Transfórmate!

-Aya...

-Por favoooor... Anda -dijo Aya haciendo pucheros.

-Tengo que hacer deberes.

-Sirius.

-¿Y prometes no volver a pedirlo?

-Hmm... -Aya cruzo los dedos tras la espalda-. Lo prometo.

-Bien... Tramposa -lo último lo murmuro para si mismo y después se convirtió en un bonito labrador negro de ojos azules grisáceos.

-¡Qué mono! -Aya salto de la cama al suelo y abrazo al perro-. ¿Quién es el perro más bonito de todo Hogwarts?

Aya comenzó a acariciar a Sirius divertida, hasta que entraron James y Remus.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿A qué es el perro más bonito de todo Hogwarts? -dijo Aya cogiendo la cabeza de Sirius perro con las manos y enseñándosela a Remus y James.

James y Remus se miraron.

-Esto... Aya...

-Sí, ya lo sé. Es mi Siri Poo, pero es que es tan mono -dijo abrazándolo, pero cual fue su decepción al notar que Sirius ya se había vuelto a transformar en humano.

-Ya sé que soy mono, ahora si no te importa... -dijo Sirus muy ruborizado.

-Bueno, yo me voy. Adiós, cervatillo -dijo dándole a James unas palmaditas-. Adiós, chicos.

- Fin del Flash Back -

-La verdad es que eres la cosita más mona que he visto -dijo Aya cogiéndolo del moflete con dificultad debido a las vendas.

Sirius se sonrojo.

-Aya...

-¿Y mi regalo?

-Creo que más que para ti, va a ser para mí... Pero no creo que te importe.

-¿Importarme? ¿El qué?

o.O.o

-¡Se acabo! ¿Me oyes? ¡¡Estoy harta! Eres igual que Ben -grito Angelica echando a andar.

-No soy igual que Ben... -dijo Robbin intentando calmar a su novia.

-¿A no? Entonces... Déjame pensar, ¿qué hacías besando a esa chica? ¿Le hacías la respiración boca a boca? ¡Por algo tenías que ser su mejor amigo! Todo sois iguales.

Varias de las chicas que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor aplaudieron con fuerza, Robbin cogió a Angelica del brazo.

-Deja que te explique.

-¿El qué? Estabas seguro de que me iba a olvidar, ¿no? Estabas seguro de que no iba a aparecer y no te iba a pillar.

-No.

-¡Ya y una mierda pinchada en un palo! -dijo Angelica andando tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. (N/A: xD No hagáis caso a la paranoia de frase)

-Mira, Angie...

-¡No me digas que es tu hermana y que así os saludáis en vuestro pueblo! Porque vaya confianzas con la hermana, le metes la lengua hasta la campanilla -Angelica se sentó junto a Remus y Lily.

-Angelica, ¿quieres escucharme de una vez?

-¡NO! Entérate, Robbin, tú y yo hemos terminado para SIEMPRE. No te quiero volver a ver en la vida. Ahora vuelve con tu nueva chica que debe de estar encantada de la vida contigo.

-¡Ha sido ella la que me ha besado! -grito Robbin harto de que lo interrumpiera.

-Pero tú por si a caso no te has apartado.

-¡Llevas ignorándome desde que James Potter esta enfermo! Que por cierto, menuda enfermedad se ha tenido que coger ya lleva un mes ahí metido...

-¡A ti que mas te da lo que tenga! -dijo Lily.

-No, si por mi que se quede toda la vida allí.

-Vete con Ben y desaparece de una vez -dijo Angelica molesta.

-Angie, intenta entenderlo... No soy de piedra.

-Y yo tampoco, ¿y qué te crees que no tengo tentaciones? ¡Sin ir más lejos, él! -dijo Angelica señalándole a Remus-. Pero yo sé que tengo novio y por eso no me dejo llevar por las hormonas.

Robbin miro con mal humor a Remus que se había ruborizado.

-Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera.

-No, Robbin, cualquiera no. Ahora lárgate, no quiero volver a verte.

Robbin dio media vuelta enfadado y se sentó junto a Ben.

-¿Estas bien, Ang? –pregunto Lily.

Angelica asintió con la cabeza.

-Solo creo que me quedaré afónica -dijo sonriente.

-Le has montado un buen numerito.

-A mí nadie me pone los cuernos el día de San Valentín y sale ileso.

-¿Cuanto le has pagado a Arianne?

-Ha aceptado encantada, que todo sea para quitarme a ese pulpo de encima. 2 galeones.

-Pobrecita...

Arianne se sentó frente a Angelica.

-¿Qué tal lo he hecho?

-Genial -dijo Angelica feliz.

-¿Y si te dice por qué a ella no le gritas?

-Porque ella no tiene la culpa de tener una atracción fatal por un imbécil como tu.

Arianne rió.

-Cosa que después de saber que tenías novia ha desaparecido.

-Exacto. Es que en realidad no tenía razón para terminar con él, eso de decirle, lo siento, Rob, pero estoy enamorada de otra persona. Hubiera sido fatal.

-Habría sido capaz de matarlo -dijo Lily.

-Sí... No quiero arriesgarme.

-Aunque, Ang... Me parece que sospecha algo, ¿has visto como lo ha mirado? Casi se lo come -dijo Arianne divertida.

-Tendré que despistarlo y dirigirlo hacía Malfoy.

-Oh, no -dijeron Arianne y Lily a la vez.

-Ah, hola, Ree -dijo Angelica saludando a Remus con tranquilidad-. Odio San Valentín -añadió negando con la cabeza.

-A mí me da dolor de cabeza -dijo Arianne masajeándose las sienes.

-Pues a mi me trae demasiados recuerdos -dijo Lily suspirando.

-¡Ah! Lil -dijo Remus de repente-. Ten -le entrego un lirio.

Lily cogió el lirio que Remus le tendía y se quedo sin palabras.

-Gracias, Remus... -susurro con la voz entrecortada.

-Sabíamos que te haría ilusión –dijo Angelica.

-¿También sabías que me recordaría a él?

-Bueno... Era algo inevitable en este día, ¿no?

-Supongo...

-Estate segura que este donde este, seguro que te está viendo y deseando estar aquí para alegrarte esa carita tan triste.

-Pues desde donde sea que me está viendo -dijo Lily sonriendo-. Feliz día de San Valentín, Potter

o.O.o

-Y esta rosa es para la rosa más bella del jardín -susurro alguien al oído de Lily.

Lily se asusto y miro la rosa blanca que le tendía Severus.

-Gracias -dijo sonriendo.

-No me las des. Solo es una tontería.

-¿Sabes que Sirius y Remus podrían aparecer en cualquier momento? –dijo Lily divertida.

Severus miro hacía todos los lados.

-Corro ese riesgo, señorita Evans. Y dígame, ¿tiene algún plan para esta noche?

Lily miro a Severus a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Tenía pensado invitarla a cenar conmigo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí…

-Eso es genial, me encantaría, Sev –dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa.

-Bien… Entonces, ¿a qué hora quedamos?

-Oh, no. Lo olvidaba, esta noche, no.

-¿Y otro día?

-Es que… Por las noches no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer –dijo Lily poniéndose en pie.

Severus la miro incrédulo.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro! No pensarás que me estoy inventando excusas para no cenar contigo, ¿no? –Severus se quedo en silencio-. En serio, Sev, ya te he dicho que me encantaría, pero… No puedo.

-¿Son Black y Lupin?

-No, ellos no tienen nada que ver.

-¿De verdad?

-Puedo escapar de ellos si quiero.

-¿A sí? ¿Y por qué no me lo demuestras?

-Tengo cosas que hacer, si no te importa –dijo Lily apartando a Severus de su camino molesta.

-Es que a veces me da esa sensación. Que no te fías todavía de mí.

-Si no me fiase todavía de ti, no me quedaría en ningún momento sola.

Lily echo a andar a paso firme.

o.O.o

Angelica se tiro sobre la cama de Sirius.

-Echaba de menos esta mullida cama –dijo Angelica desperezándose.

Lily alzo una ceja.

-Levántate, hemos venido a intentar leer algo de lo que pone aquí, no ha recordar viejos rolletes.

-Oh, Lils, no te me pongas celosa... Remus y yo te entendemos –dijo Angelica abrazándola.

-¿Y qué se supone que entendéis?

-Que como eres virgen no quieres que te restrieguen que ya lo hemos hecho.

-Remus no ha dicho nada, aquí la única que tiene una imaginación tan grande como un elefante eres tú.

-Ya… Tranquila, cielo. Algún día la perderás… Y será muy especial.

-Déjame en paz, Ang –dijo Lily fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿Ves? Le molesta… Aunque sea para eso, traeré a Jamsie de donde sea que este, para que dejes de ser virgen.

-¿Puedes hacerla callar, Remus?

Remus estaba muy concentrado en un pergamino.

-Ignórala, al final se cansará.

-Hablo el niño simpático.

Lily se sentó junto a Remus y lo miró interrogante.

-¿Tu también lo has hecho?

-Creía que habíamos venido para ayudar a Aya.

-Pero, dime, ¿lo has hecho?

-¿Qué más te da?

-Solo quiero saber si eres o no adecuado para Angie… Ella es un graaan pozo sin fondo lleno de hormonas, y… Me preocupa que podría pasarte si, bueno, tu fueras…

-No soy virgen.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos y miro a Remus.

-¿Y con quién fue?

Remus carraspeo y se aflojo el nudo de la corbata.

-Con una chica.

-Ya, bueno, me imagino que no fue un chico.

-En serio, Lils, eso no tiene importancia.

-¿Qué paso, pillín?

-¿Si te lo cuento prometes ponerte a trabajar y no decirle ni una palabra a Angie?

-Oye, Ree, tu cama también es muy cómoda –dijo Angelica desde la cama de Remus-. Además huele a ti… -añadió abrazando la colcha.

Remus se ruborizo ligeramente.

-Me esta desordenando mi cama.

-No creo que te importe –comentó Lily-. Ahora, cuéntame.

-Ella y yo estábamos borrachos perdidos… Fue en San Valentín del año pasado –susurro Remus.

-¿Ella? ¿Quién?

Remus carraspeo de nuevo.

-Promete no gritar, ni enfadarte.

-No me digas que fue con Roxy.

-No.

-¿Qué es tanto secretito? –dijo Angelica sentándose frente ambos.

-Nada –dijo Lily con inocencia-. ¿Verdad, Remus?

-Sí, eso… Nada…

-Mentís peor que Dumbledore –dijo la rubia cogiendo un pergamino.

-Dumbly no miente mal –dijo Lily.

-¿A no? Es verdad, que tú no escuchaste la patética excusa de esta enfermo.

Angelica se puso en pie con agilidad.

-Voy al baño… Y espero que cuando vuelva no estéis con secretitos.

-Claro que no –dijo Lily esbozando una gran sonrisa. Angelica entro en el baño-. ¿Quién?

-Fue…

-Venga, dímelo, ya… O vendrá Angie.

-Fue con Angie…

-¿QUÉ? –grito Lily.

Remus la fulmino con la mirada.

-Ella no te ha dicho nada porque no se acuerda, cuando se despertó no había nadie a su lado, estaba medio desnuda y no había indicios que demostraran que había hecho el amor con alguien.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Y cómo que no había…?

-¡Por qué ella estaba todavía con Sirius!

-¡Parece un culebrón! –susurro Lily divertida.

-No tiene gracia. Lils, esto no lo puede saber nadie.

-Así que cuando Angelica piensa que perdió la virginidad con Sirius, en verdad no fue así.

-Algo así…

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué has gritado? –pregunto Angelica saliendo del baño.

-¿Eh? Por nada, por nada –dijo Lily-. ¿Estas seguro de que no se acuerda?

-Por completo.

-¿Quién?

-Nadie –contestaron ambos al unísono.

-Ya… Hoy estáis muy raros –dijo Angelica confundida-. Vamos a empezar con esto

-Sí, una buena idea –dijo Lily cogiendo varios pergaminos.

o.O.o

Remus frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Cogió la varita, la movió con agilidad y en seguida las letras comenzaron a moverse solas.

-No habíamos pensado en que tu recurrieras a la magia, Lils –dijo Remus esbozando una sonrisa.

-Lil, ¿con qué sueñas?

-Je…

-Porque a mi me ha salido algo muy raro, ¿campos de amapolas?

-¡No lo leas! –dijo Lily quitándole el pergamino de la mano.

-Sí, campos de amapolas y una bonita noche estrellada –dijo Remus divertido.

Lily cogió todos los pergaminos y los miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Nadie leerá nada sin que yo lo haya supervisado antes.

-¿En ese sueño aparece James?

-¿Quieres dejar de recordarme a James de una santa vez? –dijo Lily molesta.

-Aparece –dijo Angelica recostándose en los pies de la cama.

-Hoy es San Valentín… Y… Yo odiaba San Valentín, no… Eso le hacía creer al imbécil de Potter, pero me encantaba San Valentín, era mi día preferido… Me encantaba que me persiguiera diciéndome que estábamos teniendo una cita… -Lily se echo a llorar.

-Lil –dijo Angelica rodeándola con el brazo.

-Y cuando el año pasado subisteis los dos a las habitaciones para cantarme la serenata…

Remus sonrió con nostalgia.

-Es verdad.

-Y yo no lo deje cantar… ¿Por qué he tenido que darle una oportunidad tan tarde? No hemos estado casi juntos… Cuando nos hicimos novios, al par de días ya estaba yéndose… Siempre había algo, que lo complicaba todo.

-Bueno –dijo Angelica aclarándose la garganta, ya que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar-. Hemos venido para que Aya pueda recuperar la memoria. Si no te importa, ¿puedes ir mirando los pergaminos?

Lily asintió quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Últimamente estoy muy sensible y llorona. Gracias por aguantarme.

-No seas tonta.

Lily comenzó a mirar los pergaminos.

-Aquí hay algo… -dijo Lily dejando el pergamino sobre la mesa

-Bellatrix… -susurro Angelica.

o.O.o

Volví, aja, volví, aja, volví, volví, ¡sí! Lo conseguí xD ¿Cómo estáis? T.T Espero que bien, y que no os hayáis olvidado de que no lo iba a abandonar, que volvía en un mes T….T Aunque realmente me ha costado algo más de un mes publicar, ¿la razón? Buf, muy poco tiempo para muchas cosas. Y claro, yo quiero mucho mi fic y todo eso, pero primero hay que cumplir y leerse Harry Potter 6 (Oh, my gosh, oh my goooosh!)! Y bueno… Creo que me ha influenciado a cambiar algunas cosas del fic, no muchas, pero si algunas n.n

Volviendo al fic:

Primero, vaya, casi todas esperabais que Jamsie apareciese en San Valentín y le diese la mejor sorpresa del mundo a Lils… o.o Pues ya siento haberos quitado la ilusión de volver a verlo xDD A James lo necesito un tiempecito fuera del fic, así que haceros a la idea xD (Que mala soy).

Segundo, Angie-gie, Oh, my golly gosh! xD ¡SIP! Genial, chupi fantástico, Rob coge tus maletas y despídete, ¡no queremos volver a verte! xDDD Ya era hora la verdad, me empezaba a aburrir de Rob… ¬¬ xD Ahora, Remusín tiene que volver al ataque, o Angie despertar del sueño en el que vive permanentemente xD. Jus, jus… ¿Quién se esperaba que Ang hubiese perdido la virginidad con Remus? Nadie, lo sé, yo tampoco xDDD Fue algo que salió así sin más de mi extraña cabeza.

Tercero, Aya, aix… Me cae genial xD Hacer un peluche por ella misma, que graciosa… (Se me ocurrió la idea de Sakura CardCaptor xDDD). Son taaaan monos Sirius y Ayuchi, sé que lo he dicho miles de veces, pero es verdad, aunque… La verdad es que creo que Aya necesita recuperar la memoria de una santa vez, eso de hacer..., quiero decir, eso de estar sin memoria tiene que ser muy aburrido.

Cuarto, Lils… Se me ocurrió empezar con un flash back el cap, por lo recuerdos guardados de Lily. Y creo que fue una manera muy bonita de comenzar este capitulo en que el titulo lo dice todo xDDD Naa, había que sacar el nombre de James en alguna otra parte que no fuese por la boca de Lily! Y lo digo en serio, necesitaba escribir algo con James! T.T Lo echo yo más de menos que Lily. Pero mi pequeña pelirroja ya esta muuuy bien, lo esta llevando todo muy bien, aunque en nuestro próximo cap le dirá definitivamente adiós a todo lo que le recuerda a James (… xD). Creo que ya dije demasiado x.x

Y ahora contesto a mis lindos rr n.n Muchísimas gracias, sois las mejores. Que Dios os bendiga xDDD (Volví muy creyente de USA, ¡si! Los marcianos me absorbieron el cerebro xD):

**Karipotter**: Holitaaas! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado n.n James y Lily, hmm… Todavía les falta algo para volverse a ver. Siento no haberlos puesto en San Valentín, pero es que era demasiado pronto para traer de nuevo a Jamsie Poo xD n.n Volví con demasiadas ideas, y demasiadas ganas de terminar estos fics y empezar otros… Bsks y gracias por el rr!

**Virginia91**: Wolaas, peque! xDDD Yo no creo que el final de cap anterior fuese raro 0.o xDD De James no va a salir mucho hasta que vuelva… v.v No puedo decir donde esta, ni que hace, ni si esta bien, lo tengo prohibido x.x xDDD Un mes no es mucho, estoy segura de que se te hizo cortisisisisimo! n.n Y ten por seguro que me lo pase genial, y que no me olvide del fic! n.n Bsks 1000 y cuídate muchísimo!

**Vinnesa**: Hey! 0.o Tú fuiste una de las primeras personas que me dejo rr, pero nunca más volví a saber nada de ti! Completamente de acuerdo respecto a lo de los caps, supongo que siempre me pasa lo mismo xDD Al principio soy más espesa que el arroz con leche caducado, pero luego me emociono y supongo que mejoran ligeramente n.n Mis tres mosqueteras tienen unas personalidades únicas y exclusivas, solo las fabrico para ellas, no encontraras ninguna igual en el supermercado, así que no busques xD ¡Yúju! Ya conseguí que otra más odiase a Ben n.n Creo que haré una fiesta y lo invitaré para que lo despellejemos vivo, aunque también podríamos entregárselo a Lily, a Anna Stern y a Aya, que lo harían mejor, te digo yo las ganas que tienen las pobres de separarle la cabeza del cuello… xD ¿Verdad que el mes no se ha hecho tan largo? Naah, cortisimo, si parecía ayer cuando publiqué el cap anterior xDD (Sí, claro…). Besukos y cuídate muchito!¡

**Eñy**: Yo supongo que ese "Eñy" en realidad es un "Ely", pero Eñy de todas formas suena bien xD Parece un teleñeco o algún personaje de Barrio Sésamo… xD (Ya empiezo a decir tonterías xDD). Gracias por el rr y cuídate!

**Pao Tsu**: Ey! Holaps! En la despedida de James yo lloré mientras la escribía, soy demasiado sensible para ese tipo de cosas… ¬¬ xDD Por supuesto que Snapy es la persona más indicada para despertar el instinto protector de Siriusín, e incluso cuando James ya este allí, el va a seguir igual, nadie toca a la novia de su mejor amigo, de eso se encarga él xDD Bsks 1000!

**Keikleen**: … (Se oyen unos grillos de fondo) Tengo miedo a contestar, no vaya a ser que pase lo mismo de la otra vez y no aparezcas en miles de años… -.- Así que me quedaré en silencio. (Silencio…) … Pero como el silencio nunca ha sido lo mío, pues te perdono xDD Yo sé lo que es estar sin Internet T.T O si no que se lo pregunten a mi mes de vacaciones… Definitivamente este complot es muuuuy grande… Habrá que investigar y no hablar con nadie sobre nuestros encuentros… ¿Estás segura de que no te ha seguido nadie hasta aquí? (Ari alza una ceja y mira con paranoia las cuatro paredes de la mini caseta-guarda-trastos-de-jardinería). También hay que añadir a la agencia de viajes que me vendió el pasaje para irme, querían tenerme un mes lejos de mi ordenador… Hmm… Pero no conseguirán nada más, no lo permitiré! xDD Creo que la palabra correcta en vez de ciudadcitas, es ciudadecitas… o.o Pero suena más como un diminutivo que como otra cosa xDDD Pero… ¿Tu que tienes? ¿Vacaciones de dos semanas? ¡Qué horror! T.T Yo tengo dos meses y medio y me parece poquísimo… 0.o Y ya solo me queda un mes y un par de semanas! Aghhh… T…T Pobre yo… xDD No quiero volver, no quieroooo… (Ari llora como una niña pequeñita…) Ahora volviendo al fic… xD (Al fin delfín? 0.o Me parece que volver al colegio te afecta x.xU) ¿Y me dices a mí alma y corazón despiadado? T.T Jopelines, es que… ¡Así la vuelta de James es todavía MÁS emotiva! Porque no tuvieron tiempo para estar juntos, así que cuando vuelva, Lily lo aspirará como una aspiradora xDDDD Aunque conociéndome no se si dejaré que así sea por mucho tiempo o.oU xDD A Aya le tenía que pasar eso, si no, nunca hubiese descubierto el magnifico personaje que es Sirius y lo imbécil que es Ben xDDD Así cuando deje de, quiero decir, cuando recupere la memoria todo serán pastelitos y globitos, ejem… xDD Sin comentarios… xDD Cambiando de trio, es decir Remus-Angie-Rob, por fin (¡aleluya!) nos libramos del último y le decimos adiós, hasta nunca xDD Y ya veremos que pasa con los otros dos… Jus… n.n xDD Y ahora pasamos al personaje más querido, jus… Todas me preguntáis por él… xD Jamsie-jamsie esta bien, como dice Sirius, le han echado ya una maldición imperdonable, pero esta bien xDDD Y que le esta pasando, que hace, donde esta es un secreto de estado, así que no te puedo decir nada, no mientras estemos bajo vigilancia… -.-U xDDD Cuando volverá? Na, na, naaaaa… xDD (Ari canta una canción recién inventada) Pues… ¡No te puedo decir cuando volverá! Es otro secreto de estado… ù.uU Pero le falta bastantecito… xDDD (Que mala soy, jus, jus…) Ya ves que en San Valentín no da ni señales de vida, ni si quiera de humo! xD Y antes de que te termine escribiendo mi testamento me despido y muchísimos bsks, cuídate muchito! n.n Y sé una niña buena, y no hagas locuras, y haz los deberes todos lo días, y no comas chucherias, y come mucha fruta y verdura, y estudia mucho, y saca buenas notas… xDDD Aiosito! n.n

**JameslovestoLily**: Holaps! Muchas gracias por el rr! n.n Un mesecito no es nada, no tarde absolutamente nada xDDD Bsks y cuídate!

**Chikitax**: Hey-hey! Me alegro de que te guste n.n En San Valentín James solo en un Flash Back, no más xDD De Jamsie Poo no vamos a tener nada hasta dentro de bastantecito… n.n Cuídate y bsks!

Y terminé! n.n Ahora querréis que os deje un adelantito, no? No sé yo… ¿Habéis sido buens? xDDD Claro que sí, a vers… El cap se llamará "Regresa A Mí" y el adelantito:

-Me estoy enamorando de ti… -dijo Aya casi sin voz-. Y sé que…

-No podrán conmigo… –susurró Aya esbozando una sonrisa.

-Te quiero, James Potter, pero por alguna parte hay que empezar a olvidar… -susurro Lily apretando contra su corazón la carta-. _¡F…!_

-Yo que tú no haría eso… -dijo una voz tras ella.


	17. Regresa A Mí

Capitulo 17 – Regresa A Mí

-Aquí hay algo… -dijo Lily dejando el pergamino sobre la mesa.

-Bellatrix… -susurro Angelica.

Remus frunció ligeramente el ceño y se rasco la barbilla.

-Eso, Sirius y yo ya lo sospechábamos…

Lily alzo las cejas.

-¿A sí? ¿Y por qué no lo habías dicho?

-Bueno… Es que también era una suposición, había varias cosas que indicaban que ella y su larga lista de amiguitos habían sido los culpables, pero no eran pruebas reales…

-¿Qué eran esas cosas?

Angelica esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sirius tiene la mala costumbre de culpar siempre a Bella cuando algo malo pasa.

-¿Bella? –repitió Lily con incredulidad.

Angelica hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué más da? Bella, Bellatrix… Al fin y al cabo es lo mismo…

Remus leía con atención lo que había escrito Lily.

-Lils… ¿Qué querías decir con "todo aquello que una vez estuvo ahí, no se borrará"?

Lily enarcó una ceja.

-Esta bastante claro… Que los recuerdos de Aya que una vez estuvieron en su cabeza, no se borraran –dijo la pelirroja volviendo a leer lo que tenía frente a ella.

-Por lo que de alguna forma Aya debió de almacenarnos en alguna parte… No serán todos estos pergaminos sus recuerdos, ¿no? –dijo Angelica con temor.

Remus negó.

-Es imposible, no sería racional… Todos los recuerdos de una persona no se pueden escribir simplemente en unos cuantos pergaminos. De lo que si estoy seguro es de que si que nos intento decir la forma de devolvérselos.

Angelica suspiro.

-Esto es más complicado que los problema de Harrisons –profesor de Aritmancia-, a este paso Sirius le enseñara a controlar su poder y se devolverá ella sola sus recuerdos y nosotros habremos echo el primo a lo bestia, además seguro que la solución estaba aquí, delante de nosotros, todo el tiempo.

-También podemos convencer a Sirius de que hable con su prima –sugirió Lily.

Remus y Angelica soltaron una carcajada.

-¿Sirius? ¿Sirius Black? ¿Con Bellatrix? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? –dijo Angelica.

-No creo que perdamos nada por intentarlo. Además esta el hecho de que es por el bien de Aya –dijo Lily con una media sonrisa.

Remus sonrió también.

-Entonces decidido, convenceremos a Sirius de que hable con Bellatrix, por el bien de Aya –dijo Angelica.

o.O.o

-¿Por qué siempre que vengo estás tu aquí? –dijo Ben exasperado.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Porque es el mejor amigo del mundo y se preocupa por mi –respondió Aya por Sirius ojeando una revista sin interés.

Ben la miro incrédulo y miro a Sirius que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Se había ganado el cariño de Aya a la fuerza, aunque ella lo hubiese olvidado todo, incluso leer… Recordaba trozos de sus tiempos como mejores amigos, y lo recordaba con situaciones tontas, con gestos… Sirius se quedo mirando a la morena durante unos segundos.

Aya noto la mirada fija de Sirius sobre ella y apartó la mirada de la revista.

-¿Querías algo, Ben? –dijo Aya apartando la mirada de Sirius con una sonrisa.

Ben miraba a Aya con suspicacia.

-Aya… Sabes que eres mi novia, ¿no?

Aya lo miro sorprendida.

-Ben… ¿A qué viene eso?

-¿Cómo que a que viene eso? –dijo Ben levantándose enfadado.

-Pues que no ve porque le dices eso justamente ahora –contesto Sirius con tranquilidad.

Ben lo fulmino con la mirada.

-TÚ no te metas. Y no lo defiendas, Aya. Por primera vez, desde que perdiste la memoria vamos a hablar. Por lo que, Black, sobras.

-¿Sobro? –dijo Sirius con ironía.

-¡Sí! Lárgate.

Aya frunció el entrecejo.

-Hasta que no… -comenzo Sirius.

-Sirius, vete.

Sirius miro sorprendido a Aya.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oido, vete. Vuelve dentro de un rato. Yo también creo que necesitamos una conversación.

Ben miro triunfante a Sirius, mientras que el moreno salía a regañadientes de la enfermería.

-No se que es lo que te traes entre manos con Black, pero no me gusta nada.

-Mira, Rowan –dijo Aya secamente-, lo que me traiga entre manos con Sirius no es de tu incumbencia. Es la única persona, a parte de mis amigas y Remus, que de verdad se ha preocupado por mí, se está entregando al máximo. Cosa que no creo que tú hagas, es más cuanto menos tengas que hacer, mejor.

-Te ha comido el coco.

-¡No! Esto lo estoy pensando yo solita, con lo que he estado viendo durante estas tres, casi cuatro semanas.

-Seguro. El se comporta así, porque lo único que quiere es que me dejes y corras de nuevo a sus brazos. Entonces empezaras a salir con él, y después cuando se canse de ti, cuando se canse de su capricho de turno, entonces, te dejará, y tú te quedarás sola y con el corazón roto.

Aya cerro los ojos y los puños con fuerza. Odiaba que los recuerdos viniesen y fuesen de aquella manera tan dolorosa, le dolía la cabeza, le daban como agudos pinchazos en las sienes, y ahí estaba el recuerdo, ella y Sirius estaban discutiendo, él le decía una y otra vez que dejase a Ben, pero más que celos parecía una verdadera preocupación, y después le dijo que él no pensaba recoger los trozos de su corazón roto. Oyo la voz de Ben a lo lejos.

-¡Aya! –dijo el chico preocupado.

Aya abrió los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

-No me interrumpas cuando me vuelva un recuerdo.

-¿Qué recuerdo era?

-Eso no te importa –dijo Aya con enfado.

-No sería nada relacionado con Black, ¿no?

-¿Y eso que más da?

-Pues…

-Mira, Ben, creo que antes era una insensata, no quería ver que… Que clase de persona eras, estaba de enamorada de ti. Estaba ciega y no quería ver lo que todo el mundo me decía –dijo Aya.

-Pero, osito…

-Ben… Aunque no sea lo que más me guste, es de ti del que más recuerdos tengo por el momento, he estado analizándolos y me he dado cuenta de que me has hecho mucho daño, mucho, Ben… Eso de volver conmigo porque nuestros padres nos obligaban y bueno… Tú te comportaste como si nunca hubiese pasado nada… Como si no me hubieras sido infiel delante de mis narices.

-Porque había que empezar desde el principio… Había que hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

-Eres un caprichoso y un niño de mamá, Benjamin. Haces todo sin pensar en las consecuencias –dijo una voz femenina tras él.

Ben se levanto de un brinco al escuchar aquella voz.

-Señora Stern…

-Mi marido se encapricho contigo. Yo en ningún momento estuve de acuerdo con aquel noviazgo, fuiste cruel con mi hija, con mi hija y con todas las chicas con las que has salido –dijo Anna ceñuda sentándose junto a Aya.

-Exacto, Benny. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en mí cuando te enamoraste de Aya? Bueno, enamorarte, encapricharte –dijo Lily junto a Anna Stern.

-Claro que sí, Lils… Antes de salir contigo eras mi mejor amiga.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa irónica.

-¿De verdad? No hablamos en todo el verano y cuando te vi con Aya en el callejón Diagon, pretendiste que todo fuese como había sido antes de que empezáramos a salir. Y no, Ben, eso no podía ser. Desde el momento en que empezamos a salir nos cargamos nuestra amistad –dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos-. Iba siendo hora de que tuviésemos esta conversación.

La única idea que se le pasaba a Ben por la cabeza era el como salir de allí, estaba muy incómodo y no quería enfrentarse a aquello.

Aya sonrió a Lily y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Reunión de mujeres? –dijo Peter Stern divertido.

Las tres se miraron entre sí y esbozaron una sonrisa.

-Algo así, cariño –dijo Anna.

Peter reparó en Ben y frunció el ceño.

-No estaríais sometiendo a mi muchacho a un interrogatorio de 3º grado, ¿no? –dijo cogiendo a Ben por los hombros.

Aya y Anna suspiraron y Lily se ruborizo.

o.O.o

Angelica miraba con desesperación los papeles frente a ella.

-¡No entiendo nada! –murmuro entre dientes la rubia.

Remus la miró esbozando una sonrisa muy tierna.

-Si pierdes la paciencia antes de empezar, Ang –dijo el licántropo.

Angelica lo miró ruborizada.

-Lo sé, pero es que… No tiene sentido –dijo apoyando la cabeza en sus manos y leyendo de nuevo el pergamino.

Remus negó con la cabeza sonriente.

-Claro que sí. Solo tienes que esforzarte un poquitín.

Angelica bajo uno de sus brazos y miro a Remus. Remus sintió un nudo en el estomago, hacía tanto tiempo que veía esa mirada dedicada a él, casi sin darse cuenta había apartado un mechón de la cara de Angelica y lo había dejado detrás de su oreja.

Angelica sonreía como una tonta, aquellos ojos casi amarillos que tanto le gustaban, la miraban a ella, SOLO a ella, la estaban hipnotizando, pero, ¡maldita sea, Angie! Habéis venido aquí para ayudar a Aya, no para haceros ojitos… Pero que más daba, solo iban a ser unos segundos más…

-Hola, cielo –dijo una voz muy empalagosa y bastante conocida por ambos.

-Roro, ¿qué haces aquí? –le pregunto Remus cansado.

Roxy lo miró sorprendida.

-Creo que la biblioteca es un sitio público, cielo –dijo sentándose sobre las rodillas del apuesto merodeador.

Angelica parecía querer asesinar a Roxy con la mirada, Remus intentaba que Roxy se bajase de sus piernas, pero la morena estaba aparentemente muy cómoda sobre ellas.

-Lo es, Roxy, pero para ligar te vas a un burdel.

Roxy ignoro el comentario de Angelica y la miro con una sonrisa.

-Pequeña Combs, ándate con cuidado, ¿vale? No me provoques o puedes terminar mal –dijo acariciando la mejilla de Angelica.

Angelica se aparto con brusquedad e hizo una mueca.

-Ro… -comenzó Remus.

-¿Sabéis algo de nuestro querido Jamsie? –le interrumpió intentando parecer casual.

Ambos se pusieron en alerta y miraron interrogantes a Roxy.

-No, pero seguro que tú sí –dijo Angelica.

Roxy abrió las piernas de Remus y se sentó en el espacio que quedaba entre ellas sonriente.

-No lo sé… Hace bastante que no lo veo… Quizá, si… Puede que sea el último cuerpo que enterramos, era bastante mono.

Angelica frunció el ceño.

-Roxy, levántate, por favor –dijo Remus quitándose a la chica de encima-. Y no vuelvas a bromear con eso.

Roxy se acerco a los labios de Remus seductoramente.

-Tranquilo, pequeño lobito –ronroneó Roxy-. No volveré a bromear con Jamsie.

Cogió a Remus de la nuca y lo besó. Remus se aparto de ella bruscamente.

-No lo hagas.

-Adiós, cielo –dijo Roxy sonriente echando a andar-. Adiós, Combs.

Angelica parecía a punto de estallar.

-¡Será zorra! –murmuro entre dientes.

-Angie…

-¡Déjame en paz! –exclamó Angelica poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la biblioteca con enfado.

Lily miro a Angelica salir muy enfadada, entro con rapidez en la biblioteca y buscó a Remus con la mirada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Remus estaba muy concentrado en lo que leía-. ¡Remus!

El chico tampoco parecía estar de muy buen humor.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué ha pasado con Angie?

-Ha sido culpa de Roxy… -murmuro.

-¿Roxy? –repitió Lily.

-Sí… Ha venido como siempre ha interrumpir, ha preguntado por James, luego ha bromeado un rato con la muerte de Prongs, y después me ha besado.

-¿Ha preguntado por James? –dijo Lily mirando a Remus.

-Sí –contesto Remus secamente.

-Ella tiene que saber algo –dijo Lily echando a andar.

-Hola, Lils –dijo una voz a su lado.

Lily lo miró.

-Hola, Sev… No tengo tiempo.

-¿A quién buscas? –dijo Severus jugando con una pelota distraídamente.

-¿Cómo sabes que busco a alguien?

-Es muy fácil met… -Severus se quedo en silencio y frunció el ceño-. Es muy fácil adivinar lo que la gente busca.

Lily lo miro con suspicacia.

-A Roxy.

La pelota se le cayó al suelo.

-¿White? –pregunto recogiéndola.

-¿Conoces a alguna otra?

-No creo que sea buena idea hablar con ella, o quedarse a solas y…

-Sé cuidarme sola, Severus.

-No con Roxy cerca –dijo Severus ceñudo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Es peligrosa.

-¿Roro peligrosa? Puede que sea algo arpía y cruel, pero no…

-Te acompaño.

-¿Me acompañas? –repitió Lily sin dar crédito.

-Sí… -murmuro el chico.

-¿Me buscabas, sangre sucia? –dijo Roxy tras ella.

Lily dio media vuelta y la miro.

-No me llames así.

Roxy bostezó.

-¿Qué querías?

-¿Qué sabes de James?

La postura de Roxy cambió y apareció una bonita sonrisa en su cara.

-Oh… Ya veo, vamos a volver a hablar de Potter…

Severus miraba a Roxy con desconfianza, aunque fuera de los suyos, no se fiaba de esa chica en absoluto, era impredecible.

-Si, Roro, volvemos a hablar de él.

Pero Roxy centro su atención en otra persona.

-¿Qué haces con ella, Snape?

Snape la fulminó con la mirada.

-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia, White.

Roxy esbozo una sonrisa.

-Puede que de la mía no, pero sé que a una persona le interesara mucho saber que hacias tu con una sangre sucia –dijo con malicia.

-Siempre igual… -dijo el chico evidentemente molesto.

-Y espero que tengas una buena excusa para Él, porque no creo que se crea cualquier tontería... Lo sabes a la perfección.

Severus hizo una mueca y Roxy echo a andar. Lily miraba confusa al chico.

-Roxy…

-En cuanto a ti, Evans –dijo la morena con dulzura-. Pronto tendrás tu respuesta.

Lily miro a Roxy sin entender.

-¿Qué…? –comenzó Lily mirando hacia su derecha, pero Severus no estaba.

Una chica paso por su lado con mucha rapidez y evidentemente enfadada. Angelica cogió a Roxy de los cuellos de la camisa y pego contra la pared.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer –dijo Angelica, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y celos.

-¡Angie! –dijo Lily tras ella-. Suéltala.

Angelica no parecía tener la menor intención de hacerlo, Roxy la miraba sonriente.

-¿Sabes que esos sentimientos son los que te hacen débil, Angie-gie? –dijo Roxy.

Angelica la soltó asustada. Solo había una persona que la llamaba Angie-gie, y era Ally. Lily también había reparado en eso y miraba a Roxy interrogante.

-¿Cómo… Cómo…?

Roxy se alisó la capa y la camisa con tranquilidad.

-Cuida bien de las personas que quieres, Ang. Te lo digo de corazón.

-Como si tú tuvieses de eso –dijo Angelica.

Roxy sonrió.

-Lo tuve una vez... Pero para ser fuerte y seguir viviendo hay que deshacerse de él –dijo Roxy dando media vuelta.

Lily miro con curiosidad a Roxy, quizá se había hecho una idea errónea de ella…

o.O.o

-Vamos, Sirius, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases con ella –dijo Lily dejando su cuchara en la mesa.

Sirius la miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Atrévete a pedírmelo –la reto Sirius.

-Sirius, es por el bien de Aya.

-No creo que Bellatrix este dispuesta a ayudar a Aya.

-Solo queremos saber si fue ella… Quizá diciendo su nombre, quizá… Nos lleve a alguna parte –dijo Lily intentando convencer a Sirius.

Sirius alzó las cejas.

-Nada de lo que dice esa Black puede ser de ayuda…

-Por favor.

Sirius pareció pensárselo.

-Bien, pero tu estarás delante –accedió el moreno.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Para que veas que tengo razón.

-Es más posible que te mande a la mierda conmigo delante.

-Lo hará de todas formas. Vamos –dijo cogiendo a Lily de la mano y levantándose.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Sirius…

-Claro que sí. Que se atreva a tocarte, tendré la mejor oportunidad para quitármela de encima.

Lily miro con una sonrisa a Sirius.

-A principio de curso tenía una idea muy equivocada sobre ti.

-A principio de curso tenias una idea muy equivocada sobre todos, aunque yo también la tenía sobre ti, pero puedo decirte que estoy orgulloso de que Prongs haya encontrado una chica como tú.

Lily sonrió.

-Gracias –dijo la pelirroja ruborizada-. ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó después de unos cinco minutos andando.

-¿A dónde pretendes ir a buscar a mi prima?

-Pues…

-A los pasillos que llevan a la sala común de Slytherin –contesto Sirius por ella-. ¡Bella, querida! –exclamó Sirius con alegría fingida.

Una chica de largo, liso y sedoso pelo negro, ojos azules grisáceos fríos e inquietantes se giro y miró a su primo con sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, repudiado?

Sirius esbozo una sonrisa.

-Pues la verdad es que tenía ganas de saber como estaba mi prima favorita, ¿sabes? Y dije, ¿por qué no voy a hacerle una visi…?

-¿Qué hace ella contigo? –dijo Bellatrix asqueada.

Lily alzo las cejas sonriente

-Bueno por lo menos ella no dice eso… Creo que incluso me va a caer bien –dijo Lily.

Bellatrix alzo una ceja y miro con indiferencia a Lily.

-Ella me acompaña, Bella. Además no creo que sea de tu incumbencia.

-Tienes razón, no lo es… Y me voy antes de que me vean demasiado tiempo contigo –dijo Bellatrix echándose hacia atrás el pelo y dando media vuelta.

Sirius la detuvo:

-No te muevas.

Bellatrix se giro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Desde cuando me das ordenes, primito? –dijo Bellatrix divertida.

-Lo de Aya… Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? –dijo Sirius.

Los ojos de Bellatrix brillaron de felicidad.

-No sé a que te refieres.

-Vamos, Bella, nos conocemos muy bien… A mí no me engañas con un no lo sé.

-Si quieres atribuirme a mí ese excelente trabajo, allá tú.

-¿Excelente trabajo? –repitió Lily.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y Bellatrix la miro con interés.

-Sí, sangre sucia, excelente. ¿Quieres probarlo?

Lily frunció el entrecejo, busco su varita, pero la mano de Sirius la detuvo.

-Sabía que fuiste tú… Desde el principio.

Bellatrix sonrió.

-Entonces eres más listo de lo que creía, Black... –dijo la morena.

-Pero mira quien está aquí… -dijo una voz tras ellos.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, un chico bastante parecido a Sirius pero unos 5 años más joven los miraba sonriente.

-Si, mira quien está aquí, hermanito… ¿Qué tal todo?

-Divinamente bien, ¿verdad, Bella? –dijo el chico acercándose a Bellatrix que lo miro esbozando una sonrisa cómplice.

Lily apretó con fuerza la mano de Sirius, no le gustaba nada como se iban poniendo las cosas, estaban dos Gryffindors contra varios Slytherins que les unían a Bellatrix y a Regulus. Sirius se puso delante de ella con disimulo.

-Le iba a contar ahora mismo a tu querido hermanito la apasionante historia de Stern vs nosotros… -dijo Bellatrix apoyada en uno de los hombros de Regulus.

-Oh. Una historia terriblemente conmovedora –dijo Regulus limpiándose una lágrima fingida-. Soy yo, Aya, Sirius, Siri-Poo…

-Cierra la boca –le interrumpió Sirius-. Si no quieres que te la cierre yo.

Lily miro de reojo hacia derecha e izquierda, por unos segundos creyó ver su salvación, pero no podía pedirle a Severus que los sacase de aquí y que él quedase airoso.

-¿En serio? ¿Me vas a pegar? –dijo Regulus divertido.

-No creo que, Sirius se atreva a pegarte, Regulus… -dijo una chica rubia tras ellos-. Es demasiado bueno, demasiado Gryffindor.

Sirius esbozo una sonrisa, no se iba dejar intimidar por una panda de estúpidas serpientes.

-Creo, Narcisa –dijo Sirius-, que los Gryffindors nos caracterizamos por nuestra valentía, así que si quieres atribuir el título de "Cobarde" a alguien, mejor que sea a alguien de tu casa.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa y Snape se fijo en los dos Gryffindors que estaban acorralados.

-¿Qué pasa ahí? –dijo Severus en tono autoritario.

-Solo nos divertimos un rato, Sev –dijo Narcisa.

-Dejadlos en paz, si no queréis meteros en problemas… -dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-¡Lucius! –dijo la rubia saltando sobre el chico. (N/A: Lo sé, lo sé… Pero me apetecía que el rubio entrase en la historia, no hay más xD)

-Ya sabéis la preferencia que tiene Dumbledore por los Gryffindors, dejadlos y no os metáis en más problemas.

Se miraron entre ellos.

-Ha dicho que los dejéis en paz –dijo Severus-. Y ahora lo digo yo. No quiero más líos como el del otro día.

-Que aburrido eres, Sev –dijo Bellatrix cogiendo a Severus de la corbata y tirando de él hacia su sala común-. Adiós, primito. Un placer hablar contigo.

-No puedo decir lo mismo, Bella –dijo Sirius.

Bellatrix rió.

-Adiós, Black –dijo Regulus echando a andar.

Lily miró a Sirius.

-No digas nada –dijo Sirius antes de que la pelirroja pudiese decir nada.

-Solo iba a decir que tiene la familia más rara del mundo.

-No, no es rara.

-¿Entonces?

-Esa no es mi familia, eso para empezar. Y tan solo son una panda de locos enamorados de las artes oscuras, de si mismos y de Vold…

-Yo que tu no diría su nombre aquí, Black… Por tu propio bien –dijo Lucius Malfoy tras él.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, gran Lucius.

-Solo lo he hecho para no enfadar más al Señor Tenebroso, tuvo suficiente con lo del otro día, así que no te creas que te estoy haciendo un favor, Black –dijo Lucius.

-Tranquilo, ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

Lucius echo a andar.

-Por cierto, Black, dile a tu amiguita sangre sucia –Lily frunció el entrecejo-, que se ande con más cuidado.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Lily.

-Tu ya sabes a que me refiero –dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Sirius miro a Lily.

-Ten cuidado, ¿vale? Nunca me ha caído bien, Malfoy, pero… Si te advierte es por algo… Alguien quiere hacer algo contra ti, y además en contra de la voluntad de su señor…

-Vale… Tranquilo.

-Así me gusta, buena chica.

Lily le saco la lengua.

o.O.o

Sirius estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama de Aya pensativo, Angelica y Lily sentadas una a cada lado de la chica y Remus paseaba de un lado para otro.

-¿De verdad que no te suenan de nada los nombres que te acabamos de dar? –dijo Remus.

Aya lo miró.

-Ya te he dicho que sí, pero no los asocio con nada…

Y se volvió a hacer el mismo silencio incómodo de antes.

-Pues yo estaba pensando en cortarme el pelo –dijo Lily sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué? –dijo Angelica-. Pero si tu pelo es así, precioso.

-Pues yo quiero cortármelo.

Sirius alzo las cejas y Remus miro incrédulo a la pelirroja.

-Quieres demasiado ese pelo como para cortarlo.

-¿Qué no me atrevo?

-No, Lils, no… Nadie dice que no te atrevas –dijo Aya intentando tranquilizarla y hacerla cambiar de idea-. Pero te queda mucho mejor así.

Lily se cruzo de brazos.

-Me da igual lo que digáis –dijo la pelirroja levantándose y echando a correr hacia al baño.

-¡No! –dijo Angelica levantándose tras ella.

Lily cerró la puerta del baño con la respiración entrecortada.

-¡Sí! –dijo Lily divertida.

Era impresionante como se tomaba las cosas… ¿De verdad pensaban que estaba tan loca como para cortarse su preciosa melena pelirroja? ¡Ni loca! Pero si que tomaría cartas en el asunto.

o.O.o

Angelica llevaba 30 minutos esperando a que Lily saliese de una maldita vez del baño, la rubia ya se imaginaba el pelo pelirrojo de Lily tirado por el suelo. La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una bonita chica con media melena sonriente.

-¿Qué tal? –dijo Lily dando una vuelta sobre sí misma.

Remus alzo una ceja y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Te queda genial, Lily –dijo Remus.

Lily sonrió, sabía que Remus se daría cuenta en seguida.

-¡Tu pelo! –dijo Angelica acercándose a Lily-. Tu precioso pelo… Que te llegaba a la cintura… ¿Dónde esta? Mírate, pareces Lily Evans con 15 años.

-¿Y qué tenía de malo Lily Evans con 15 años? –dijo la pelirroja fingiendo haberse molestado.

-Nada, nada… Solo que tener el pelo más largo te hacía parecer más adulta –dijo Angelica.

-Eso está mejor.

Sirius se quedo mirando el pelo de Lily.

-Muy graciosa, anda quítate ese hechizo –dijo Sirius bostezando-. No te queda nada bien el pelo así.

-Pues a James le gustaba –dijo Lily moviendo su varita y dejando ver de nuevo su larga melena roja.

De nuevo todo se quedo en silencio, bueno menos Angelica que no se creía que su amiga la podía haber engañado de aquella forma tan vil.

-Muy bonito, Lils… No es en absoluto gracioso –dijo Angelica cruzandose de brazos-. ¿Y qué os pasa a vosotros? ¿Toca minuto de silencio?

Sirius miro con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido a Angelica.

-Que poca sensibilidad tienes, Ang.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho mal?

Lily esbozo una sonrisa.

-Nada, tonta. Bueno… Yo me voy –dijo Lily-. Tengo una cosa pendiente que hacer… -añadio quedándose pensativa.

Sirius y Remus la miraron.

-¿Y se puede saber que es esa cosa? –dijo Sirius.

Lily los miro con enfado.

-Tranquilos, no voy a tener una cita secreta con Sev.

-¿Cómo que Sev? –dijo Angelica.

Lily suspiró.

-¿Una cita secreta? –dijo Sirius alterado-. ¡Serás…!

Aya miro a Lily compadeciéndose de ella y Remus miraba a la pelirroja con cierta preocupación.

-¿Lily? –dijo Remus despertando a la chica del medio trance en el que estaba.

-¿Eh? Se me hace tarde… Tengo que irme –dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa.

Remus la miro confundido y salió tras ella hacía la habitación de chicos.

-¡Ree, espera! Voy contigo –dijo Angelica corriendo detrás del chico.

-Me preocupa Lily… -dijo Aya.

-¿Por?

-¿No la has visto? Se ha quedado en un trance y… Yo creo que tiene que ver con lo tenia que hacer…

-Puede –dijo Sirius sentándose junto a la morena sonriente-. ¿Qué tal tú?

-Bien –dijo Aya sonriente-. Mi madre le ha dicho a Rowan que si se vuelve a acercar a mi que esta muerto y mi padre que si no lo hace también esta muerto –añadió la chica divertida.

Sirius alzo las cejas.

-Lo compadezco.

-Que va. Se lo tiene merecido.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Tú estabas muy enamorada de Ben –dijo Sirius en contra de su voluntad.

-¿En serio? No sé porque… No…

-Aya, no quiero que ahora odies a Ben por mi culpa, quiero que sigas con tu vida normal y corriente, no quiero cambiarla.

-Mi vida ya esta cambiada, Sirius… -dijo Aya con tristeza-. O lo estará hasta que lo recuerde todo. ¿Te puedes creer que ni si quiera me acuerdo de mi primer día en Hogwarts? Ni recuerdo como conocí a Ben, ni a Lily, ni a Angelica… Ni a ti. Y necesito saberlo, necesito tener esos recuerdos en mí. Es como vivir la vida de otra persona –una lágrima rebelde se escapo de sus ojos, Aya la limpió con rapidez, pero a esta la siguieron muchas más.

Sirius abrazo a la chica y la pego contra él con fuerza.

-Todo se arreglará…

-Eso quiero pensar –murmuro Aya agarrándose al jersey de Sirius, el cual desprendía un agradable olor a jabón y a colonia (Que suerte tiene esta chica…¬¬)-. Pero no sé ni como, ni cuando… Y necesito que ocurra ya, porque algo me dice que lo que estoy empezando a sentir no esta bien…

-¿Qué empiezas a sentir?

Aya alzo la cabeza y miro a Sirius a los ojos.

-Me estoy enamorando de ti… -dijo casi sin voz-. Y sé que…

Sirius la miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué...?

-Sé que es muy repentino, pero...

-No digas nada… No quieras saber nada… -le susurro mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Aya lo miraba sorprendida, sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero no quería moverse. Aunque supiese a la perfección que aquello estaba mal, que él era su mejor amigo, que no podía estropear esa amistad… Pero los ojos de Sirius la hipnotizaban y la dejaban atontada, Sirius se había perdido en los ojos casi violetas de la chica, pero como si de un imán se tratase sus bocas se iban acercando hasta que se rozaron y ambos se estremecieron. Sirius se desperto entonces y la beso con pasión, rodeo su cuello con sus manos y disfruto de aquello que tanto había deseado. Aya había subido sus brazos hasta los hombros del chico, Sirius se separo un poco y…

-¡Aya! –dijo Sirius al ver a la chica temblar de arriba abajo. Tenía los ojos en blanco y el cuerpo rígido-. ¡¡Popy! –grito Sirius con desesperación. La enfermera entro asustada y miro con terror a la chica-. No me hagas esto, ahora no…

Aya paro de temblar, se movió un poco de derecha a izquierda, como si estuviese soñado, entonces se incorporó con brusquedad y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-No podrán conmigo… –susurró esbozando una sonrisa.

o.O.o

Lily miro los jardines, todavía conservaban un poco de nieve, y eso que eran principios de marzo, generalmente a esas alturas ya solo tenían mucho frío y lluvia como para inundar todo Nueva York. Se ajusto con la mano libre el abrigo que llevaba sobre el uniforme, bajo las escaleras con rapidez y miro el cielo, era de un gris plomo y amenazaba con llover. Recorrió todos los jardines medio corriendo, medio andando, hasta que llego al campo de Quidditch. Anduvo hasta que llego al centro del campo, allí se desplomo en suelo, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y dejo la gran caja de cartón a un lado.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia mojaron su larga melena rojiza, pero Lily lo ignoro por completo. Se dedico a sacar una por una las cosas que contenía la caja, mientras la lluvia la empapaba por completo.

-Bien… Bueno… -empezó la pelirroja-. Llevaba desde San Valentín dándole vueltas, y... Por fin veo que era lo que tenía que hacer, lo que tenía que hacer si de verdad quiero olvidarme de una vez de ti. No va a ser fácil, porque son demasiadas las cosas que me recuerdan a ti…

-Pero voy ha intentarlo. Porque… ¿Sabes? Quiero ser feliz, y mientras tú sigas incrustado en mi cabeza no será posible. He escogido dos cosas, dos cosas con las que me voy a quedar, porque son demasiado importantes para mí. Una es Remus y Sirius, si ya sé que a ellos no los puedo quemar, por eso descarte la idea en seguida… Y la segunda es tu carta con nuestra foto de Halloween dentro. ¿Por qué la carta? Para asegurarme a mí misma de que me dejaste por eso... Asegurarme de que no perdí a la persona que más he querido porque me dio la gana y para asegurarme de que no pude luchar por ti…

-Lo he intentado, James, pero… Ya son dos meses, sé que por ti podría esperar incluso dos años, pero sabiendo que estas bien, y que no estas muerto. No puedo cerrar las puertas por alguien que quizá nunca vuelva, por alguien al que quizá espere durante años y al final… Al final se muera y yo haya echado a perder los mejores años de mi vida…

Las lágrimas de la pelirroja se confundían con la lluvia, saco su varita y apunto a las cosas.

-Te quiero, James Potter, pero por alguna parte hay que empezar a olvidar… -susurro apretando contra su corazón la carta-. _¡F…!_

De alguna forma dejo de llover, Lily miro a su alrededor, pero ahí seguía lloviendo, entonces reparó en la sombra que estaba detrás de ella.

-Yo que tú no haría eso… -dijo una voz tras ella.

o.O.o

Y así se nos acaba esta apasionante aventura llena de misterios, amor y aventura… xDDDDDDDD Digamos que solo tiene amor y ya, y lo de apasionante aventura lo dejamos por mediocre historia romanticona. Hola de nuevo, mis queridísimas niñas! ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que muy bien n.n Y como no tengo tiempo de enrollarme mucho ya que tengo que irme corriendito, corriendito, pues comento por encima el fic.

Aya y su "vuelvo a recordar, milagro, milagrón". Ese final has sido de película total, no sé de donde me salió, sip, creo que lo vi en una película, y su frase de "No podrán conmigo", que graciosa xDD Después Lily y la sombra misteriosa, os pongo los posibles personajes: Angie, James, Remus, Severus o Sirius. Yo habría uno que descartaría sin lugar a dudas, pero bueno… xD Vosotras me diréis!

Muchísimas gracias a: **Ely** (alias Eñy en ocasiones ;D), **JameslovestoLily **(dos caps para que vuelva, eh? Ya veremos… xD), **Virgi** (que nos tiene nuevo nick la niña! Me gusta más este n.n), **Arabella Figg Black** (Lily huye de Snape? 0.o ¿Tu crees? Ne… no huye de él), **Alejandra13** (me encantaría tener tiempo para contestar tu extenso rr, pero no tengo T.T Respecto a lo de Aya, hmm… puede que lleves razón, ¡quién sabe! n.-) y **AldaParKinson** (hmmm, no sabremos si fue James o no el que le habló hasta el próximo cap!). Bsks 1000 a todas! Os quiero mucho n.n

Os dejo el adelanto y el titulo del próximo capitulo: "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?", el titulo viene de una canción de la BSO de Bridget Jones 2.

-¡Maldita arpía, hija de su madre! -dijo Aya levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

-Pues... Que si fuese tan fácil cazarme todas, te habrías dado cuenta de que te quiero, de que no quería que te separases de mí y te fueses con ese imbécil de Robbin.

-No lo dudes ni por un segundo... Oh, Roxy. Tengo una pregunta... ¿Estabas tu cuando le borraron la memoria a Aya?

-Ni me lo menciones –masculló Roxy mirándolo de mal humor.


	18. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

Disclaimer: Pues eso, que yo soy JK Rowling, ¿no me veis? Ps… Soy una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo y hago lo que quiero con mis personajes, hasta se los regalo a esa niña de pelo rizado (Ari salta y salta para que le de los papeles en los que esta escrito que me regala a Lily, James, Sirius y Remus) xDDD TT Ya me gustaría.

Capítulo 18 - Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

De alguna forma dejo de llover, Lily miro a su alrededor, pero ahí seguía lloviendo, entonces reparó en la sombra que estaba detrás de ella.

-Yo que tú no haría eso… -dijo una voz tras ella.

Lily se estremeció al escuchar esa voz, se giro lentamente mientras se ponía en pie, como temiendo lo que iba a encontrar allí. Lo miro directamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que nada había cambiado.

-Esto es otro sueño... -susurro cerrando los ojos con lentitud.

El joven esbozo una sonrisa, se acercó tímidamente a la pelirroja y la abrazo con mucha fuerza, pegándola contra su ser, sintiéndola, como no la había sentido en tanto tiempo. La echaba tanto de menos.

-No es ningún sueño -le susurro James en el oído. (N/A: ¡Oh, Dios mío! T..T Como lo he echado de menos)

Lily abrió los ojos y lo miró de nuevo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Estas bien... -murmuro abrazándolo con fuerza-. Estas bien...

-Te he echado tanto de menos... -dijo James apartando un poco a la pelirroja para mirarla directamente a esos ojos verdes que tanto lo embobaban-. Creí que no volvería a ver est...

Lily había pasado sus brazos tras el cuello de James y lo había pegando contra ella, besándolo con deseo. Sus labios estaban pidiendo a gritos que los juntara con los de él, sus bocas se juntaron a la perfección y sus lenguas se buscaron. Lily se aparto del chico con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Una maldita carta, Potter! -dijo Lily colocando los brazos en sus caderas-. Está bien que no tuvieses tiempo para despedirte, pero yo creo que habrías tardado lo mismo despidiéndote de mi que escribiendo esa carta.

James esbozo una sonrisa, echaba de menos el pelo rojo oscuro de Lily, sus ojos verdes, su boca, sus labios, su cuerpo, sus enfados, sus gritos. ¡Todo! James llevo su mano a un mechón de pelo de Lily, jugo con él y la atrajo hacia él.

-No habría podido, Lily... No habría podido -murmuro abrazándola con fuerza.

Lily sonrió como una tonta.

-No he sabido nada de ti...

-No habría podido dar media vuelta, sabiendo que a ti se te estaba rompiendo el corazón, viéndote llorar, abrazándome y pidiéndome que no me fuera...

Lily alzo la mirada y lo miro.

-¿Cómo...?

-Porque aunque lleve dos meses fuera, sé como te comportas en cada ocasión. Y todavía recuerdo el espectáculo que montaste en 5º con Amos.

-Amos... ¿Qué tal está?

James sonrió.

-Bien... Pero, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas tu cuando venga la semana que viene?

-¿Va a venir? -James asintió-. Oh, eso es genial... -dijo Lily colgándose del cuello de James.

-¿Eres feliz?

-Contigo aquí, soy la persona más feliz del planeta... Te quiero...

James sintió como se le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Y yo... Mucho, Lily. Mucho... -dijo besándola con dulzura.

-¿Te has enterado de lo de Aya? -susurro Lily apartándose del chico.

-¿Qué pasa con Aya? -pregunto James preocupado.

-No tiene memoria... Ella...

-¿Ha sido atacada? -dijo James adivinando lo que Lily le iba a decir-. ¿Y a ti? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Alguna anomalía?

Lily lo miro divertida.

-No me trates como a un testigo de un atentado...

James sonrió.

-Pero, entonces... ¿Nada?

-Pues... Bellatrix Black y Regulus, reconocieron haberlo hecho...

-¿Y lo sabe Dumbledore?

-No...

-Tengo que ir a verlo...

-Pero...

-No, tranquila -dijo James rodeando los hombros de Lily con su brazo-. Tengo que avisarle de que he vuelto.

-¿Te importa que te acompañe?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No me vas a separar de ti, ni aunque utilices toda la magia del mundo.

-¿Incluso para dormir y ducharme?

-Ahí más que nunca -dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Serás...!

-¡Eh! Aquí la mal pensada eres tú.

-¿Yo? -dijo la pelirroja divertida-. ¿Cómo no voy a pensar cosas raras con esa sonrisa?

-No me digas que no la adoras... -dijo James pegando su frente contra la de Lily.

-No empieces... ¡Las cosas! -dijo Lily cuando comenzaban a subir las escaleras.

-¡_Accio_! -dijo James por ella, cogió la caja al vuelo y la coloco al lado contrario del que iba Lily agarrada.

-¿Look nuevo? -dijo Lily mirando al chico con interés. Digamos que James se había dejado un poco más largo el pelo, y estaba más cachas que antes. Llevaba una gabardina de cuero y unos vaqueros.

-Que va... -dijo James ruborizándose.

-Te queda genial -dijo metiendo su mano en el bolsillo posterior del pantalón del chico.

James volvió a besarla y empujo con fuerza las puertas del vestíbulo de aquel enorme castillo. Los pocos alumnos que merodeaban el vestíbulo se quedaron de piedra al ver a la pareja besándose en el umbral.

-¡¿JAMSIE! -grito una chica al fondo del pasillo-. ¡Oh, Dios mío! -y se desmayó. (Ooh! Exagerada! xDD)

James y Lily se separaron y miraron a la gente.

-Hola -dijo James con felicidad.

-Acabas de recuperarte de una enfermedad prácticamente incurable, la cual te ha tenido encerrado en una torre... -susurro Lily divertida.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -pregunto James.

-No, de broma. Claro que sí. Ni Sirius, ni Dumbledore, ni Remus tienen lo que se dice mucha imaginación.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron con brusquedad y una gran cantidad de gente salió por ellas.

-¡¡Potter! -grito un chico abrazando amistosamente a James.

-¡Brody! ¿Muchos partidos perdidos?

-¡No te creas tan imprescindible! -le dijo el chico burlonamente-. Además, solo hemos jugado uno...

-Bueno, es que ya sabes... Las fiebres y todo eso me dejan muy mal y casi nunca oia nada...

El chico se echo a reír.

-Tenerte aquí de nuevo es fantástico -dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Gracias.

-¿Mi chico 10? ¿Mi parejita 10? ¡¡Wow! -dijo Arianne abrazando a ambos.

-Ari... -comenzó Lily.

-¡Mírate! Estas sonriendo, mi nena -dijo Arianne abrazándola-. Y te brillan los ojos... Habías perdido ese brillo, Lil...

Lily esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Lo había perdido? -dijo James.

-Ah... Veo que no te ha contado sus diferentes fases –comentó Arianne mirando a Lily con reproche.

-¿Fases? -repitió James confundido.

Lily carraspeó.

-Sí... Bueno... Vamos a la enfermería -dijo Lily cogiendo a James de la mano y arrastrándolo entre la gente que le daba abrazos y elogios.

Lily abrió la puerta de la enfermería como pudo y empujo a James hacia el interior.

-Prongs... -murmuro Sirius.

o.O.o

Aya paro de temblar, se movió un poco de derecha a izquierda, como si estuviese soñado, entonces se incorporó con brusquedad y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-No podrán conmigo… –susurró esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Aya! -dijeron Popy y Sirius al unísono.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía... ¡Oh, Sirius! Gracias -dijo Aya abrazándolo-. Creí que esos tontos que tenemos por amigos nunca encontrarían la forma de devolverme mi memoria y que tendría que comenzar desde 0...

Sirius alzo las cejas y Popy dio un grito de felicidad y se derrumbo en una silla cercana.

-Niña... ¿Lo recuerdas todo?

-Con pelos y señales, Popy. Ahora solo tengo que esperar a que los recuerdos de estos últimos dos meses se pongan en orden... -dijo Aya intentando no llorar.

Sirius se había agarrado a los pies de la camilla.

-¿Cómo nos conocimos?

Aya esbozo una sonrisa.

-Nuestro primer encuentro oficial fue gracias a tu favor, claro que... Menudos favores, Sirius. Un beso y además ni si quiera sabias quien era...

Sirius rio sin ganas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Aya...

-¿Te he dado ya las gracias por todo lo que has hecho? -dijo la morena limpiándose las lágrimas-. Te quiero, Sirius... Te quiero mucho -añadió abrazando con fuerza al chico.

Sirius la pego contra él con fuerza.

-Y yo, pequeña...

-Bella... -susurro Aya apartándose de Sirius y buscando sus ojos.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-¡Maldita arpía, hija de su madre! -dijo Aya levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Aya! -grito Popy aterrorizada-. Tengo que avisar a Dumbledore, y a tus padres... -Popy se puso en pie y corrió hacia su despacho.

Sirius cogió a Aya, mientras que la chica le daba patadas.

-¡Déjame matarla! Casi pierdo mi vida por su culpa...

-Ahora no es el momento de la venganza, Ayuchi... -le susurro Sirius al oído.

"Pam". "Pam". Anna y Peter Stern se habían aparecido justo frente a ellos.

-¡MAMÁ! -grito Aya corriendo hacia su madre y abrazándola-. Mamá...

-Aya... -susurro Anna abrazando a su hija.

-Mamá... Lo recuerdo todo, sé quien eres tú, sé... Lo sé todo... -dijo llorando sobre su hombro.

-Hija... -dijo Peter tras ambas.

-Papi... -dijo la morena soltando a su madre y colgándose del cuello de su padre, que la cogió en brazos.

-Mi niña...

Albus Dumbledore entro en ese momento en la enfermería.

-¿Aya?

-Profesor. Lo conseguí, si que puedo hacerlo... Puedo almacenar mis recuerdos, para que ningún hechizo pudiera borrarlos.

-Claro que sí, pequeña. No dude en ningún instante de que fueses capaz de ello, el problema era saber como volver a activarlos. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Aya miro a Sirius que se había ruborizado.

-Creo que eso se lo diré en privado, profesor -dijo Aya guiñándole un ojo.

Los padres de Aya, Albus y Aya entraron al despacho de Popy. Aya se giro y miro a Sirius.

-¿Pasas?

-Prefiero esperar.

Aya sonrió.

-Como quieras... Y, Sirius... Gracias de nuevo.

-De nada.

Aya dio media vuelta y cerro la puerta tras ella. Justo en el momento en el que la puerta de la enfermería se abría con brusquedad y un chico de pelo negro y muy desordenado acompañado por una chica pelirroja entraban en el lugar.

-Prongs... -murmuro Sirius.

-Padfoot -dijo James caminando hacia su amigo.

Sirius se abalanzo sobre él y lo achuchó (abrazar) con fuerza.

-Hermano...

-Ha sido muy duro.

-No creas que no quise ir allí más de una vez, aunque... Con Aya así, no era lo mejor.

-Gracias.

-Siempre estaremos aquí, para lo que necesites...

Lily miraba la escena emocionada.

-Creo que todavía faltan dos personitas... ¿No? -dijo la pelirroja con timidez.

Sirius miro a Lily con una sonrisa.

-Ha recobrado la memoria... -dijo el moreno.

-¿Qué?

-Aya... Recuerda todo.

-¿Donde esta? -chillo la pelirroja echando a correr hacia la camilla.

-En el despacho de Popy, con sus padres y Dumbledore.

-¿Qué es tanto alboroto? -dijo Dumbledore asomandose a la puerta.

-¿Qué tal, Albus? -lo saludo James.

-James... -el director parecía haberse quitado un peso de encima, parecía que volvía a respirar-. Ven aquí, muchacho -Albus avanzo hacia él y lo abrazo.

-Acabo de volver... Pero había alguien a quien debía de ver primero...

Lily parecía una estrella de navidad.

-¡Aya! -grito Lily.

La morena salio con rapidez y se tiro sobre su amiga.

-¡Lils! ¡Mi pelirroja preferida!

-Aya... -dijo Lily abrazándola.

-No era tan difícil, Lil -la regaño Aya.

-¿Qué?

-Devolverme la memoria.

-¿Qué había que hacer? –preguntó Lily.

Aya esbozo una sonrisa y se acercó al oído de Lily.

-Cualquier muestra de amor habría sido suficiente... -murmuro Aya.

Lily la miro extrañada.

-Creo que no te sigo.

-Dale las gracias a Sirius por hacer el trabajo sucio –comentó Aya.

-No entiendo nada...

-Un beso ha sido mucho más que suficiente.

-¿Te ha besado? –inquirió Lily. Aya asintió-. Pero, Aya... ¿Has pensado en lo que eso conllevara?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que si has pensado en los sentimientos de Sirius, y en que tu estas con Ben.

-Yo... -comenzó Aya cayendo en la cuenta de eso.

Angelica abrió las puertas de la enfermería con una patada.

-Vale, ahora uno por uno... -susurro Angelica intentando recobrar el aliento.

Tanto Aya como James se habían tirado sobre la rubia y ahora la abrazaban.

-¡Angie!

-¡AM!

Angelica se aparto con dificultad de ambos y los miro incapaz de creerse de que estuviesen los dos bien, los dos allí con ellos...

-¿Prongs? -dijo un chico tras él.

James soltó a Angelica y miro a Remus con una sonrisa.

-¿Ha sido Sirius bueno? -dijo James.

Remus sonrió y abrazo a su amigo con mucha fuerza.

-¿Muy duro?

-Sin vosotros y sin mi Lily, sí... Muy duro, Moony...

Remus se aparto y lo miro a los ojos.

-Dime que no te vas...

James se llevo una mano al pelo y se lo desordenó.

-Ya se verá, Moony, todo depende de lo que me diga Amos la semana que viene.

Remus lo obligó a mirarlo.

-No, Prongs, no quiero volver a ver a Lily como la he visto. No quiero que vuelva a intentar escapar del amor que siente por ti siendo una persona que a penas conocíamos... Ahora tenemos que estar juntos, ¿entiendes? Ni la puedes dejar sola, ni nos puedes dejar solos.

-Bueno... Eso díselo a Amos, parece muy contento con lo que he hecho... Ahora tengo que buscar a cierta persona en la que ambos tienen mucho interés.

-¿Quién?

-Vamos, ¿no es obvio? -dijo James sonriendo.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

-Dime.

-Dile a Lily que vuelvo en seguida.

-Díselo tú.

James puso los ojos en blanco y se acerco a Lily.

-Tengo que hacer un asunto pendiente, cielo... Ahora vuelvo -dijo besándola con suavidad en el cuello.

Lily lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Prométeme que no desaparecerás y que estarás aquí antes de una hora.

James sonrió.

-Claro que sí, y antes también...

-Bien... Entonces, hasta pronto...

-Te quiero...

James salió de la enfermería bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

-Parece mentira que estemos todos juntos otra vez -dijo Aya esbozando una sonrisa.

Remus miro hacia la ventana y Sirius se quedo pensativo.

-Necesitamos estar juntos, Aya... La unión es lo que nos hará fuertes -dijo Remus mirándola a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se refiere a que a partir de ahora vendrán tiempos muy difíciles y que si no estamos juntos, nos vencerán con facilidad -contesto Sirius sin mirarla.

Lily seguía mirando la puerta por la que acababa de desaparecer James y Angelica miraba con preocupación a Remus.

-Creo que debemos hablar, Sirius... -dijo Aya.

Sirius alzo la mirada y la clavo en sus ojos casi violetas.

-No me vas a decir nada nuevo -dijo Sirius sonriendo-. Por lo menos nada que no me imaginase desde que has recobrado la memoria.

Aya frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que todo volverá a ser como antes y estos dos últimos meses serán destinados al olvido. Tú seguirás con Ben, tú y yo como antes, porque Aya, ya te lo dije aquel día... No voy a recoger los trozos de tu corazón roto.

-Yo no he dicho eso, no sabes lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

-Puede que no supiese lo que pasaba en la cabeza de la Aya sin memoria, pero tú puedo asegurar que sé perfectamente que eso era lo que estabas pensando en decirme. Créeme, Aya, 5 casi 6 meses dan para mucho... Y te conozco a la perfección.

-Pero han pasado muchas cosas, Siri...

-Aya -dijo Anna Stern tras Sirius-. No lo hagas.

-¿Qué? -dijo su hija sin entender.

-Creo que Sirius ha tenido suficiente por hoy, por hoy y por mucho. Y si él te conoce tan bien, yo te conozco mejor.

Sirius le sonrió y salio de la enfermería.

-¿En serio? -dijo Aya con ironía.

Anna la cogió del brazo y la metió en el despacho de Popy.

-¿No crees que ya has jugado bastante con los sentimientos de Sirius?

Aya aparto la mirada.

-Yo no he...

-¡Has esperado a que te besase para decirle que habías recobrado la memoria!

-¿Qué? -dijo girándose violentamente y mirando a su madre.

-Puede que engañes bien, incluso a Popy, pero soy tu madre y conozco esos poderes mejor que nadie. ¿Cuando fue?

Aya se sentó en una silla y apoyo los pies en la de en frente.

-No le mentí. Tan solo no le conté toda la verdad... Todos los recuerdos han venido a mí con ese beso, mamá.

-Pero...

-Sí, ya los tenía casi todos, no te voy a mentir... Pero eran confusos, todavía no controlo mi poder a la perfección. Estaban borrosos y carecían de sentido, ese beso... Los ha aclarado y ha terminado de recordármelos...

-Ya...

-No siempre tienes razón, ¿sabes?

-Has jugado con él.

Aya miro sus pies descalzos.

-Solo quería...

-¿Solo querías saber cuanto te quería sin llegar a usar tus poderes? Aya, cielo...

-No es fácil. ¡Él es mi mejor amigo! Y yo...

-Tú quieres a Ben...

-Sí, pero... Cuando le dije a Sirius que me estaba enamorando de él. ¡No le mentí! Lo quiero, lo quiero muchísimo.

-Pero, ¿lo amas? -dijo Anna mirando a su hija con curiosidad.

-Pues...

-Mantén las distancias, no intentes arreglar nada hasta que tú no te aclares -dijo dándole un golpe cariñoso en el corazón y levantándose-. Tus amigas te están esperando.

-¿Popy me va a dejar ir? -dijo Aya sorprendida.

-Yo te veo perfecta. Soy tu madre y te dejo ir. Anda, ve ya.

o.O.o

-Ree... -comenzó Angelica tras él con timidez.

Remus se giro y la miro.

-Dime.

-¿Qué te preocupa? -pregunto Angelica desviándose del tema del que realmente quería hablar con él.

-Nada importante...

-Es James, ¿verdad? Desde que lo has abrazado te has quedado preocupado... -dijo Angelica colocándose a su altura.

-Sí... -contesto el licántropo.

-¿Tienes miedo de que se vuelva a ir?

Remus giro la cabeza y la miro con una sonrisa.

-A veces las cazas todas al vuelo, ¿eh?

Angelica sonrió con felicidad.

-Cuando se refieren a ti, es fácil

Remus alzo las cejas sorprendido.

-Cualquiera lo diría.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Pues... Que si fuese tan fácil cazarme todas, te habrías dado cuenta de que te quiero, de que no quería que te separases de mí y te fueses con ese imbécil de Robbin.

Angelica se quedo sorprendida.

-Yo... no...

Remus sonrió.

-Querías hablar de eso, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué no me paraste los pies?

-A veces eres tan cabezota... Que cualquiera se atreve a llevarte la contraria.

-Ojalá me la hubieses llevado, nos habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas.

-Lo sé. Pero siempre que intentaba decírtelo, tu me salías con alguna excusa rara o... Te me declarabas -dijo sonriendo-, me dejabas tan sorprendido que no era capaz de decir nada...

Angelica jugaba con sus dedos, era la primera vez que se ponía nerviosa hablando de esas cosas con un chico. Además era su mejor amigo, él... No podía ponerse así.

-Tu... Has dicho te quiero, en presente... ¿Todavía...?

-¿... Te quiero? -terminó Remus sin apartar la vista del pasillo al que se dirigían. Angelica asintió-. Claro que sí, Ang... ¿Creías que por verte a ti con otro imbécil me iba a desenamorar? ¿O por qué Roxy aparezca de vez en cuando en mi vida podría quitarte de mi cabeza?

-Remus...

-No es tan fácil dejar de querer a una persona... Tanto James como yo sabemos eso a la perfección... -dijo Remus sin mirarla.

Angelica saltó al cuello de Remus y se quedo mirando esos ojos amarillos.

-Dime que me quieres... -susurro acercando su cabeza a la de él.

-Te quiero... ¿Todavía lo dudas? -murmuro Remus cuando sus narices se dieron la una con la otra.

Angelica sonrió.

-Te quiero, Remus Lupin... Te quiero mucho -le dijo antes de besarlo con dulzura.

Remus llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de la rubia y la rodeo. Angelica sintió el frío de la pared de piedra pegado a su espalda, se separo de Remus lo justo y necesario para mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió.

-¿Te he dicho ya que tienes unos labios preciosos? -dijo Remus mirándole los labios.

-¿Tu crees?

Angelica se mordió el labio inferior provocativamente.

-No hagas eso, niña mala...

-¿Mala yo? -dijo Angelica con inocencia.

-¿Quién si no? -pregunto Remus acercándose de nuevo a ella para besarla.

-Mírate... -dijo una voz femenina cerca de ellos. Remus y Angelica se separaron al reconocer aquella voz.

-Ey... Que tampoco estoy tan mal -contesto una voz masculina.

-¿Quién ha dicho que estés mal? -pregunto ella.

-¿Vamos a jugar, Roro? -dijo él.

Roxy rió.

-Te lo voy a poner difícil, Jamsie Poo.

-¿Difícil? Acepto el reto.

Roxy sonrió complacida.

-Entonces, puede que Hogwarts sea incluso divertido...

James sonrió divertido.

-No lo dudes ni por un segundo... Oh, Roxy. Tengo una pregunta... ¿Estabas tu cuando le borraron la memoria a Aya?

Roxy frunció el ceño.

-Ni lo menciones.

-¿Cómo se lo tomo?

-¡Esos niñatos hacen lo que les da la gana! Y aún así, él sigue teniendo preferencia por ellos.

-¿En serio? Pero, si tu eres mejor mortifaga que ellos.

-¿De verdad lo crees? -dijo Roxy sonriendo-. Me halagas, Potty.

James rió y dio media vuelta.

-No vemos, Ro.

-Adiós, cielo.

James se chocó con Remus y Angelica que lo miraban con el ceño fruncido.

-Er... Moony tienes carmín... -dijo James señalando los labios de Remus.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos con Roxy?

James sonrió.

-¿Celoso, Monny? Nuestra queridísima Roro habla con otros chicos que no sean Remus.

Remus se cruzo de brazos y no dijo nada.

-A Remus no le hace falta Roxy, James... Así que no digas bobadas y dinos que hacías con ella... -dijo Angelica colgándose del brazo de Remus.

-¿Estáis juntos y no me lo habíais dicho? -dijo James señalándolos.

Remus reaccionó y Angelica se puso erguida.

-Pues... -Angelica miro a Remus interrogante.

-No lo hemos hablado todavía... Acabamos de... -comenzó Remus mirando a Angelica en busca de ayuda.

Angelica alzo las cejas.

-Sí... ¿Estamos juntos? -pregunto Angelica.

Remus sonrió.

-Olvida la pregunta, es una afirmación -dijo Remus rodeando la cintura de la rubia y atrayéndola hacia él.

Angelica esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se fijo en que James ya no estaba.

-¿Y James?

-Tenía que haberlo sospechado... -murmuró Remus al ver al moreno desaparecido.

-Se lo voy a decir a Lil, quizá ella le saque algo.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

-Eso solo traerá problemas... Mejor nos quedamos en silencio, ¿entendido?

-Sí... Pero espero que no lo hagas por ocultar a tu amigo...

-Lily también es mi amiga, nunca haría nada que la perjudicara.

Angelica lo miraba embobada.

-Pero que guapo eres -dijo rodeando el cuello del licántropo y besándolo.

o.O.o

-Lily –susurró Aya junto a ella.

-Oh, hola, Aya –dijo Lily despertando de su propio sueño.

-Demasiadas emociones para un día, ¿no? –preguntó Aya saliendo junto a ella de la enfermería.

-Sí… -asintió Lily con una sonrisa-. Pero todas buenas, ¿no crees?

Aya sonrió débilmente.

-Si olvidamos el hecho de que Sirius sigue enfadado conmigo –dijo Aya con tristeza.

Lily la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Tú solita te lo has buscado.

-Oh, gracias, Lil –masculló Aya mirando con cara de malas pulgas a la pelirroja.

-¡Es la verdad! –exclamó Lily indignada-. Estas jugando con Sirius y eso no está bien. ¡Tienes que dejarlo ir o dejar a Ben! Pero no puedes estar en los dos bandos.

-Es muy fácil decirlo, Lily. Pero nada sencillo hacerlo.

-Pues bien mal tratabas a Ben cuando no tenías memoria –lo último lo dijo lleno de ironía y después añadió con malicia-, o eso decías.

Aya se giró bruscamente hacia la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?

-¡Vamos! ¿Te crees que no me leí todos los pergaminos de arriba abajo? ¿Te crees que no busque en la biblioteca? Nunca perdiste la memoria por completo –dijo Lily señalándola con el dedo índice.

-¿Estas loca? ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué necesidad tenía de preocupar a todo el mundo?

Lily entrecerró los ojos.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo –susurró Lily acercándose a ella.

-Lily… -dijo Aya nerviosa-. Tú y yo no nos controlamos cuando discutimos, ambas lo sabemos… Mejor dejémoslo.

-No… No quiero, Ayuchi –se negó Lily con una sonrisa-. Vamos… Haz un poco de magia conmigo, enséñame lo que no quieres que sepa.

-Lily, en serio… Mira, te lo diré, pero sepárate si no quieres terminar mal –dijo Aya colocando sus manos tras su cuerpo. Con los demás podía cerrar su mente, pero Lily… Ella era caso aparte.

-¿Terminar yo mal? –repitió Lily riéndose-. La única que puede terminar mal eres tú, Aya. Y lo sabes. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¡No lo recordaba todo a la perfección! No siempre tenéis razón, ¿sabes? –exclamó Aya perdiendo los nervios-. Tú, mi madre… ¡Llegasteis a la misma conclusión precipitadamente! Ninguna de las dos se molesto en preguntarme si era cierto o no –había un brillo peligroso en la mirada casi violeta de la chica.

Lily sonrió triunfal, la había llevado hasta donde quería.

-Así que… El beso de Sirius te devolvió a la realidad, ¿no? Vaya, debemos nombrar a Sirius hombre del año, o mejor dicho chico. Todavía no le concedamos ese titulo –comentó Lily con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

-Lily… -la advirtió la morena.

-Sirius. Ahí era adonde yo quería llegar… Supongamos que es verdad todo lo que dices. Que en estos dos meses en los que no recordabas nada te has "enamorado" –Lily hizo un gesto para dar a entender que iba entre comillas- de Sirius, que como no recordabas nada y Ben no te caía bien, decidiste mandarlo a la mierda y centrarte en nuestro queridísimo animago.

Aya volvió a mirarla con los ojos exageradamente abiertos.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Tú me lo enseñaste… Esos recuerdos que supuestamente volvían a ti por arte de magia, también pasaban por delante de mis narices. ¿Tengo que recordarte la "conexioncita especial"?

-¿Has estado dentro de mi cabeza todo este tiempo?

Lily asintió.

-Tú me dejaste la puerta abierta, yo solo entre sin preguntar si había alguien. Por eso estoy segurísima que recordabas todo.

-Oh, entonces si estabas dentro de mi cabeza –Aya se llevó una mano a la cabeza furiosa-, ¡también debiste de darte cuenta de que no había nada en orden, de que todo estaba borroso!

-Claro que sí –dijo Lily haciendo un gesto de impaciencia-. Pero tú sabías perfectamente como conseguir que dejaran de verse borrosos, ¿o me equivoco?

Aya rehuyó de la mirada de Lily.

-No, no te equivocas.

-Y has aguantado todo este tiempo –Aya la miró con el ceño fruncido-. Estas dos últimas semanas –se corrigió-, solo para ver hasta donde podías llegar con Sirius, y hasta donde sería capaz de llegar él.

-¿Qué más da? ¡No he sacado nada nuevo! –se quejó la morena.

-¿En serio? –inquirió Lily alzando una ceja.

Aya miró hacia otro lado con el entrecejo arrugado.

-No permitiré que juegues con Sirius –le advirtió Lily borrando su sonrisa-. Así que decídete pronto. Porque al fin y al cabo es tu decisión la que lo puede cambiar todo. Él te quiere, como nunca te quiso o te querrá Ben. Eso, tenlo por seguro –Lily dio media vuelta y se chocó con alguien que en ese momento le rodeaba la cintura-. ¡James! –Lily lo abrazó feliz.

James miraba a Aya con ligera preocupación.

-Creo que no has sido de gran ayuda, Lils. Solo has conseguido liarla más –le susurró el moreno al oído.

-Alguien tenía que espabilarla –le contestó Lily llevándose a su novio de allí-. Adiós, Aya. Y piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Aya los miró irse y después se abrazó a si misma. Maldición, maldición. Como si no fuese suficiente con su madre de conciencia, ahora tenía a Lily metida en su cabeza día y noche. Tenía que encontrar la solución para cerrar, aunque solo fuese por momentos, su mente a Lily. Y después de ellas dos estaba el que lo empeoraba todo, el que solo le daba quebraderos de cabeza, Sirius.

Aya suspiró y echó a andar hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw. Tenía que hablar con Ben. Pero primero consultaría algún libro de la sala común, sabía que ahí encontraría lo que buscaba.

o.O.o

Sirius casi había echado a correr nada más salir de la enfermería, se había tropezado con un par de Hufflepuffs que lo miraron sonrientes e intentaron coquetear con él, pero Sirius no estaba de humor para ese tipo de cosas. Si hubiese sido otro momento… No, la verdad es que ya no hacía ese tipo de cosas, después de los golpes de Aya por sus continuas citas en Navidad, había escarmentado.

Sirius sonrió, pero en seguida borró la sonrisa. Otra vez pensando en ella, había salido corriendo por su culpa, porque no podía creerse que aquellos dos maravillosos meses no fueran a significar nada, que la chica a la que quería, porque Aya se había ganado su corazón a pulso. Con aquel desparpajo y dulzura que desprendía la chica cada vez que hablaba o hacía algo… Sirius negó con la cabeza, no, no y no. Olvídate por completo, Sirius.

Se volvió a chocar con otra persona, Sirius bajó la mirada y miró sorprendido a la chica que le pedía disculpas y seguía su camino cabizbaja.

-¡Nadia! –gritó Sirius. Nadia se paró en seco y se giró entrecerrando sus ojos casi negros.

-¿Querías algo, Black? –se echó hacia atrás su largo pelo castaño oscuro y miró con curiosidad al chico.

-Tú eras amiga de Aya, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sirius indeciso.

Nadia se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa bailando en sus perfectos labios.

-Así que lo que dicen es cierto. Tu interés por Aya va más allá de la amistad, ¿me equivoco?

-¿Tengo que contestar a esa pregunta?

Nadia rió y se acercó a Sirius.

-No. Se te nota a kilómetros. En cuanto a lo de Aya, es la chica más sencilla del mundo, aunque tira a pensarse demasiado este tipo de cosas. Sobre todo si este tipo de cosas incluye a Ben –al decir el nombre de este último su cara se ensombreció ligeramente.

-Un consejo muy útil –ironizó Sirius.

-¿Quieres un consejo útil? No la presiones, dale espacio, dale tiempo, aunque no demasiado. Si ves que no reacciona, dale un ultimátum –Nadia chasqueó los dedos delante de Sirius-, pero eso como última medida. ¿Entendido?

Sirius asintió.

-Bien, ¿quieres algo más o me puedo ir? –preguntó Nadia.

-¡Nad! Por fin te encuentro –exclamó Roxy a su lado, después dirigió su mirada hacia Sirius y sonrió burlonamente-. ¿Qué haces con Black? ¿Hablar de lo divertido que es ser repudiado? –inquirió divertida.

-Que graciosa eres, Roxy –dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.

-Ya ves, todo se pega cuando pasas mucho tiempo con otros Black –comentó Roxy como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Si quieres alardear de ser mortifaga –Nadia frunció el ceño-, te has equivocado de persona, creo que tengo a mi mejor amigo al que le haría mucha ilusión que le hablases de eso.

-¿Te refieres a Remus? –preguntó Roxy fingiendo a la perfección emoción.

-Sabes que me refiero a James.

Los ojos de Roxy brillaron de felicidad.

-Oh, Jamsie, Jamsie. Nos hemos hecho muy amigos, un chico genial. Y como no, ya me ha ido a saludar para avisarme de que estaba por aquí.

A Sirius no le gustó nada lo que dijo la morena. Roxy agitó su melena negra con una sonrisa y dio media vuelta.

-Si tienes curiosidad por saber que me traigo entre manos con Jamsie, pregúntaselo a él mismo. No estaría bien que me vieran hablando con un repudiado, y encima Black. Pensarían mal de mí. Vamos, Nad.

Nadia se giró hacia Sirius y le sonrió.

-No le hagas mucho caso, últimamente desvaría un poco.

-¡Te he escuchado! –exclamó Roxy medio enfadada, medio divertida.

Sirius se despidió de Nadia y echó a andar ya se lo preguntaría a James. Y tanto que lo haría.

o.O.o

James y Lily iban tan acaramelados el siguiente día a desayunar que no se dieron cuenta de que todo el comedor los miraba y que frente a ellos había otra parejita en la misma situación que ellos. A Aya no se le había visto el pelo desde el día anterior por la noche y Sirius tenía unas ojeras profundísimas y bostezaba continuamente.

Angelica iba colgada feliz del brazo de Remus. Parecía mentira que por fin estuviesen juntos, que fueran pareja. Parecía mentira que todos estuvieran bien… Bueno, Sirius no tenía muy buena cara y a Aya no la había visto. Tendría que hacer algo para solucionar eso, no quería que hubiese energía negativa en su grupo. Remus la miró con una sonrisa, estaba tan guapa cuando se quedaba pensativa.

-¿Vas a comerte esta tostada o puedo comérmela yo? –preguntó Remus señalando la tostada que tenía Angelica en la mano.

-¡Eh! Que yo necesito alimentarme bien, lobito –exclamó Angelica despertando de su ensoñación y sonriéndole.

-Oh, claro, claro. ¿Y yo qué? ¿Eh?

Lily se volvió hacia ellos sorprendida.

-Esperad… Vosotros dos estáis juntos, ¿no? –dijo Lily abriendo mucho sus ojos verdes.

Angelica y Remus rieron y la ignoraron deliberadamente.

-Tienes el resto de bollos –contestó Angelica a Remus con una sonrisa dulce a la que Remus no pudo resistirse y la besó.

Lily parpadeó y después sonrió. Se giró hacia James con su calendario y siguió con lo suyo:

-Yo creo que deberíamos empezar a programarnos, James –comentó Lily mirando un calendario y señalando en color rojo los días de los exámenes-. Además coincide con que es luna llena a mitad de semana de exámenes y vais a estar agotados.

James la miró alzando las cejas, Lily vio que el chico no decía nada y por eso alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué creías? ¿Qué no lo sabía? ¡Por favor, James! Que comparto pensamientos con Aya.

-¿Qué pasa con Aya? –preguntó Sirius despertándose de su "siesta" sobre su plato.

-Nada, pequeñín –dijo Lily con voz de madre peinándole el pelo-. Tú sigue durmiendo.

Aya entró en ese momento hablando con Roxy y Nadia, se despidió de ambas y corrió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. James y su "alerta máxima" se lanzaron sobre Aya y la bombardearon a preguntas.

-¿Qué hacías con Roxy? ¿Has notado algún comportamiento extraño en ella? ¿Has…?

-Oh, James, no molestes a la pobre chica –le cortó Lily-. ¿Estás bien?

-¡Sí! –dijo Aya molesta-. No es una asesina ni…

James soltó un bufido de incredulidad. Si ella supiera…

-¿Qué significa ese "¡Bf!"? –inquirió Aya haciendo esfuerzos por recordar, la noche que le borraron la memoria no recordaba ninguna voz parecida a la de Roxy.

-Oh, nada, nada –dijo James. Lily lo miró recelosa, pero en seguida se olvido de eso al notar los labios húmedos del chico sobre sus labios.

-No creas que con eso me olvido, Jamsie –dijo Lily con una sonrisa tonta.

-No lo esperaba, mi querida Evans. Eres demasiado terca, para eso.

Lily rió y después miró a Sirius.

-A ver, pequñín, ¿vas a comer algo o estas haciendo dieta? ¿Ehm? –dijo Lily mirando a Sirius con preocupación.

James reía por lo bajo, ver a Lily haciendo de madre con Sirius era lo último que se imaginaría en el mundo, parecía que en su ausencia esos dos habían creado una gran amistad.

-No tengo hambre, Lils –murmuró Sirius siguiéndole el juego de madre-hijo.

-Ah-ah. Pues entonces tendré que darte yo de comer –dijo Lily cogiendo un bollo y partiéndolo en trozos-. A ver, este trozo por Lily –añadió la pelirroja acercando el trozo a la boca de Sirius.

Sirius negó con la cabeza divertido y Lily frunció el ceño.

-A ver, trae eso –dijo Aya cogiendo el trozo de bollo-. Este por Aya, y abre bien la boca –le exigió Aya sentándose junto a él y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

Sirius la miró nervioso, todos estaban pendientes de su reacción, abrió la boca sintiéndose como un imbécil y Aya sonrió complacida.

-¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer? –preguntó Aya mirando a las dos parejas que los miraban atentamente.

-Bueno… -dijo Angelica mirando a Remus con una sonrisita-. Sí.

Remus asintió y salieron ambos del comedor.

-¿Y vosotros? –insistió Aya mirando molesta a James y Lily.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Tenemos algo que hacer? –preguntó Lily mirándose primero las uñas y después a James.

-No sé, tú. Pero yo sí –dijo James levantándose cuando vio que Roxy abandonaba el comedor.

La cara de Lily se desencajó.

-¿Dices? –pero James ya se había ido corriendo. Lily frunció el ceño-. Pues me iré a buscar a Sev.

Y como si eso hubiese despertado a Sirius de su sueñecito y hubiese activado el programa "Seguridad Las 24 Horas Del Día", Sirius se pusó en pie rapidísimo y se colocó tras Lily.

Aya miró a ambos irse incrédula. ¿La había dejado con la palabra en la boca? ¿Sirius se había largado para "proteger" a Lily de Snape? ¡Pero si para eso ya estaba James aquí! ¿Estarían Lily y Sirius liados? Aya abrió los ojos muchísimo, pues entonces así todo tomaba mucho sentido.

o.O.o

Angelica había arrastrado a Remus hasta un aula vacía. Menos mal que era sábado y no tenían que ir a clase. Lo pegó con fuerza contra una pared y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente.

-Ang… -intentó decir Remus.

-¿Hmm…? –murmuró Angelica sin dejar de besar a Remus por el cuello, mientras perdía sus manos por dentro de la camiseta del chico.

Remus tuvo un ataque de risa que hizo parar a Angelica.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Angelica extrañada.

-Me has hecho cosquillas –dijo Remus con una sonrisa-. Ven. Tenemos que hablar de algo –añadió llevándola hasta una mesa y obligándola a sentarse. Remus se sentó en la silla de en frente y la miró con una sonrisa extraña-. ¿Recuerdas el San Valentín del año pasado?

Angelica lo miró intrigada.

-Pues… -Angelica hizo esfuerzos por recordarse-. No… -y luego empezó a reírse-. Sí, espera, acabamos los dos borrachos –Angelica soltó una carcajada-, tú decías que eras capaz de beber el doble de chupitos que yo, pero creo que te gane –comentó Angelica pensativa-. Yo estaba borracha perdida, pero recuerdo que te caíste profundamente dormido sobre mi cama. Ya de después no me acuerdo nada, creo que me acosté a tu lado o sobre ti o algo así.

Remus asintió.

-Sobre mí –le confirmó-. Yo estaba borracho, pero no tan borracho como para no acordarme de lo que pasó.

-¿Pasó algo? –le preguntó Angelica emocionada.

Remus frunció el ceño ligeramente y asintió.

-Nos acostamos juntos.

-Ya, pero de eso yo ya me acuerdo –asintió Angelica haciendo un gesto de pues vaya tontería.

-No, no… Creo que no lo has entendido –dijo Remus negando con la cabeza-. Hicimos el amor.

Fue como si le echaran un _Petrificus Totalus_.

-¿Qué tú y yo…? ¿Qué no perdí mi virginidad con Sirius? –preguntó Angelica incrédula.

Remus hizo una mueca, se esperaba otra reacción u otra pregunta que esa última.

-Pero, cielo, no pongas esa cara –dijo Angelica con una sonrisa-. ¡Eso es genial! Porque… ¡Por qué podré asegurarle a Lily de que no me equivoqué! De que elegí al correcto para eso –exclamó Angelica cayendo sobre las rodillas del licántropo y abrazándolo.

Remus sonrió.

-Lily ya lo sabe –le susurró al oído.

Angelica hizo un gesto de decepción pero en seguida volvió a aparecer una sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

-Esto… y Remus… ¿Tú crees…? ¿Tú crees que importará que lo hagamos de nuevo? –inquirió Angelica con inocencia.

Remus rió y la besó.

-No, creo que a nadie le importe –dijo Remus levantando la camiseta de Angelica unos palmos, Angelica sonrió y le quitó la camiseta a Remus.

-Espero esta vez no hacerte cosquillas.

-No importará.

o.O.o

Lily le tapó los ojos al chico que tenía frente a él y sonrió.

-¿Quién soy? –preguntó Lily divertida.

-Er… Deja que piense… ¿Bellatrix? –preguntó Severus.

Lily lo soltó indignada.

-¡Oye!

Severus sonrió.

-Ya sabía que eras tú, Lils –dijo Severus echando a andar.

Lily lo alcanzó.

-¿A dónde vas?

-De paseo –ironizó Severus mirándola con soslayo.

-Ah, pues si vas para Slytherin yo como que mejor me quedo por aquí.

Severus sonrió.

-¿Nos vemos más tarde en la biblioteca? –preguntó el chico tocando un mechón del pelo de Lily, pero una mano le dio un golpe e hizo que lo soltará inmediatamente.

-Se mira, pero no se toca, Snivellus –lo advirtió Sirius.

Severus miró molesto a Sirius.

-Sirius, ¿podrías darnos un poquito de intimidad? Además, ahora que está James deberías dejarlo, ya le tengo a él para que me proteja.

-¿Qué Potter ya está aquí, vivo? –inquirió Severus sorprendido.

La pregunta del moreno se ganó dos miradas asesinas.

-¿Cómo que vivo? ¿Qué esperabas que llegase muerto? –exclamó Lily molesta.

-Eso es –la apoyó Sirius.

-No, no… Es solo que no sabía que Potter había vuelto.

-Ya… -dijo Lily mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, pero algo un poco más lejos de ellos, llamó su atención-. Si me disculpáis he visto algo muy poco interesante –echó a andar y después se giró-. No le hagas nada, Sirius.

Lily siguió andando hacia un pasillo que estaba frente ella, giró a la derecha y allí los vio. Roxy estaba peligrosamente cerca de James y el moreno tan solo sonreía. Lily echó a andar hecha una furia y cuando llegó a la altura de ambos, cogió posesiva a James del brazo.

-Hola, Roxy. James –saludó Lily con un brillo peligroso en su mirada y un tono que no daba buena espina.

o.O.o

Y hasta aquí el antepenúltimo capitulo de esta historiecita. 0.0 ¡Sip! Antepenúltimo capitulo, lo sé, parece que esto tiene para rato, pero no es así… No, no (Ari niega con la cabecita). Y como ya nos vamos a acabar, y todavía tengo que contar muchaaaas cosas pues os digo que los dos próximos capítulos serán algo larguitos, o por lo menos el último, yo creo que sí ò.o

A vers, comentando la super historia:

1. ¡Nos volvió Jamsie Poo! Obviamente debía volver rapidito si solo me quedan 2 caps. xD Aunque ninguna (o casi ninguna) de vosotras esperaba (o quería) que James fuese la "sombra misteriosa". Aix, pobrecito mío T.T … Y otro asunto algo rarito, es… ¿Qué se trae entre manos con Roxy? Jua, jua… ¿Y cómo se lo tomará Lily todo? ;D Ya sabéis que no va en mi naturaleza permitir que todo vaya bien muchos capítulos xDDD

2. Ayuchi. Como ya os fui diciendo mediante paranoias yo al final de los caps, la señorita en cuestión tenía memoria, y tanto que la tenía. La niña se iba quedar sin memoria, si hombre, y yo soy JK Rowling. Y ahora como si engañar a todo el mundo no fuese suficiente, ¡se cree que Lily y Sirius están juntos! Es que cada vez tiene más chispa xDD

3. Angie y Remusín. Sí, sí… ¡Por fin los junte! Parece mentira que haya juntado antes a Lily y James que al resto de las parejas, siempre es al revés… xDDDD Yo, que estoy medio loca, y me gusta hacerlo todo al revés… Y si creías que en este fic iba a ver algo más que "quitarse la camiseta", vais arregladas… xDD Para eso os buscáis alguno en el que ponga "LEMON", y obviamente en este no aparece por ninguna parte (Ari mira con paranoia hacia todos los sitios del fic). Pues lo dicho xD

Y una vez explicadas mis paranoias del día, cambiamos el tema a, ¿qué pasará en el penúltimo cap? Que se llamará "Pequeñas, Poderosas Y Muy Peligrosas"

-Veremos la conversación de Roxy y James, y por lo tanto la llegada estelar de Lily.

-Aya seguirá con su paranoia de Lily/Sirius, y con eso se llevará una bonita recompensa.

-Remus y Angie seguirán igual de acaramelados. (O más)

-Lily y Aya montarán una buena y veremos sus poderes en acción. (Pero no la una contra la otra, no, no… Van a aliarse para llevarse a todo el que sea por delante xD)

Y eso, ahora mis más sinceros agradecimientos, porque chicas, sois fantásticas T.T Gracias por vuestros rr, porque son los que me ayudan a escribir más locuras… xDD Y ya que no puedo contestaros (snif, snif…), os nombro y os doy las gracias de nuevo xD: **Ely**, **Pao Tsu**, **Alejandra 13**, **LilylovesJames**, **JameslovestoLily**, **HADA**, **Arabella Figg Black**, **Virgi** y **Keikleen** (Espera… ¡Estás viva! xD). Y ahora muchísimos besos a todas! Nos vemos en una semana! n,n


	19. Pequeñas, Poderosas Y Muy Peligrosas

Capitulo 19 – Pequeñas, Poderosas y Muy Peligrosas

James había estado siguiendo a Roxy desde que salió del comedor, pero al doblar aquella esquina se le había perdido. Se detuvo en seco y se rascó la cabeza contrariado, estaba seguro de que Roxy había cogido ese camino.

De repente sintió unas manos femeninas recorriendo toda su espalda con suavidad, al principio pensó que era Lily, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Lily nunca había hecho algo parecido, la única persona que le hacía aquella caricia era Roxy.

-Roxy… -murmuró James.

-¿Me buscabas? –le susurró Roxy provocativamente al oído.

James negó con la cabeza y sin borrar su sonrisa, dio media vuelta y empujó a Roxy contra la pared, dejándola encerrada entre sus brazos.

Roxy rió y miró juguetonamente al chico.

-Vamos… Bésame, sé que lo estás deseando… -murmuró Roxy acercando más sus labios a los de James.

James sonrió.

-¿Lo crees o lo afirmas?

Roxy rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de James y pegó su cuerpo al del chico.

-Lo afirmo, y a cada momento estoy más convencida de ello.

James no hizo ningún movimiento para quitarse de encima a Roxy, tan solo pronunció su sonrisa.

-Pues creo que es justo lo contrario… -James se acercó a la morena todo lo que pudo sin rozar si quiera sus labios.

-_Miau_… -dijo Roxy divertida al ver a James tan cerca-. Con algo tengo que conformarme, ¿sabes? Ya que obviamente no puedo tener a Remus, me conformo contigo –y justo cuando lo iba a besar, James se apartó.

Roxy bufó.

-A mí no me enredarás con tus juegos de felina sexy, Roro. Te hará falta mucho más que eso –dijo James con una sonrisa demoledora.

-Claro, Jamsie. Me lo apuntaré todo, para recordarlo. ¿Tendré entonces que hacerle algo a Lily la pequeña sangre sucia? –preguntó Roxy con un tono de niña inocente.

James se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Te tengo dicho que no le tocarás ni un solo pelo, ¿no?

Roxy esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

-Claro, cielo. A Lily no se toca. Entonces… ¿Qué te parece Black o a su noviecita? O también tengo una opción horriblemente tentadora. ¡Angie Combs! No sabes que ganas le tengo a esa pequeña zorrita –murmuró Roxy.

-Ro…

-Lo sé, lo sé –Roxy hizo una mueca-. ¿Qué te ha pedido Amos esta vez? ¿Quiere saber el paradero exacto? Dile que esta soñando si cree que puedes conseguir sacarme ese tipo de información… Puedes ser irresistiblemente encantador, guapísimo y me tientas mucho –James sonrió al oír tantos halagos por parte de su archienemiga-, pero… Solo una idiota como la novia de Roockwood podría ser tan tonta como para decirte ese tipo de cosas –James la miró con curiosidad, ¿la novia de Roockwood? Luego lo averiguaría-. Obviamente, a ella no se le dicen cosas tan importantes…

James negó con la cabeza, se esperaba algo así.

-Pero si que te voy a decir algo muy interesante –dijo Roxy acercándose a él y cogiéndolo de la corbata-. Que tengan vigilados de cerca a los "peces gordos" de Gringotts, sin ir más lejos el padre de Combs. Hay mucho interés en ellos, ¿por qué? No te lo puedo decir. Y deberías estar agradecido te he dado mucha información –susurró Roxy divertida-. Ahora dame mi recompensa.

-Recompensa que nunca llegará –dijo James apartándola un poco pero sin borrar su sonrisa-. ¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro de que no me estás tendiendo una trampa?

Roxy rió.

-Estoy segura de que cuando le menciones a los peces gordos a Amos, no pensará que es una trampa, sabe que han sido los objetivos fijos de mi Señor por mucho tiempo –se encogió de hombros-. Pero ahora tiene especial interés.

-¿Y qué ganas tu con esto?

-¿Por…? –en aquel momento la cara de Roxy cambió por completo y sonrió dulcemente al chico-. Eh, Potty… ¿No sabías que yo venía con sorpresita incluida? Voy a disfrutar con este espectáculo –Roxy se inclinó hacia el oído del chico y le susurró-. Creo que no me equivoco al pensar que Lilita no lo sabe… -Roxy sonrió y se apartó un poco de James.

James sintió en aquel momento unas pequeñas manos femeninas rodeándole el brazo y después una voz que le cortó la respiración al ver el tono con el que iba acompañada.

-Hola Roxy. James –saludó Lily con un brillo peligroso en su mirada y un tono que no daba buena espina.

-Hola, Lils… -murmuró James sonriendo a la pelirroja.

Lily frunció el ceño y soltó al chico.

-¿Qué tal todo, Roxy?

Roxy sonrió ampliamente.

-Oh, genial, Lils –imitó Roxy con sorna. Lily le dirigió una de sus peores miradas, pero Roxy simplemente la ignoro-. Hablaba con tu novio, hasta que has llegado tú.

-Sí, claro, Roxy. Porque como tú has dicho, es MI novio –dijo Lily con una sonrisa falsa.

Roxy sonrió con malicia.

-Yo que tú lo cuidaría mejor –le susurró Roxy-. No se está portando nada bien. Se está metiendo donde no le llaman, ¿verdad, cielo? –preguntó Roxy mirando a James.

James tan solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que… -empezó Lily visiblemente enfadada.

-No crees nada –le cortó Roxy, y después borró su sonrisa-. Por cierto, deberías andarte con cuidado, Evans…

Lily entrecerró los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Roxy la miró.

-Ya que el mensaje de Malfoy no te quedo claro, habrá que ser más explicita. No te acerques a Snape, ¿me has entendido?

Lily palideció.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Lily intentando sonar segura de sí misma.

-¿A ti hay que explicártelo todo? ¿No sabes beberte una cerveza sin mirar las instrucciones? –inquirió Roxy exasperada con la pelirroja.

-A ver, a ver… -las detuvo James desconcertado-. ¿Cómo que Snape?

Las dos chicas lo miraron con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

-Severus –Lily recalcó el nombre del chico-, es mi amigo, y jamás, ¿me has oído? ¡Jamás! Me haría nada –aseguró Lily ignorando a James de mala manera.

Roxy rompió a reír.

-¿Y no tiene curiosidad por saber porque justo quiso hacerse amigo tuyo cuando James estaba fuera? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué un Slytherin como él querría hacerse amiga de una sangre sucia? ¡Vamos, Evans! Serás sangre sucia, pero no eres tonta –exclamó Roxy.

Lily no dijo nada tan solo le mantenía la mirada a Roxy.

-¿Y ahora mi interés es…? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? ¿No es eso lo vosotros queréis? ¿Quitar a todos los "sangre sucia"?

Roxy sonrió.

-No es tu momento, pelirroja. Y que Snape quiera quitarte de en medio traba los planes de mi Señor… Y eso jamás ocurrirá, haremos lo que sea con tal de que eso no ocurra.

-¿Y por qué Snape querría…? –Lily no quería creerse lo que la morena le decía, pero…

-¿Por qué? Porque así cree que ganará más aprecio por parte de nuestro Señor… -dijo Roxy con un tono burlón-. Iluso… Además de que así tiene el plan perfecto para vengarse de James. Tan solo ten cuidado, ¿vale? –Roxy sabía que en aquel momento si tocaba a la pelirroja un curioso fuego azul saldría de la mano de Lily, y dicho y hecho, le dio una palmadita cariñosa en el hombro-. Y ten cuidado con tus poderes, no queremos que se descontrolen.

-Mira, White… -la mano de Lily estaba envuelta en un fuego azul y se podría asegurar que de sus ojos salían chispas.

-Lily… -murmuró James sorprendido.

Lily sonrió al captar un pequeño destello de miedo en la mirada de Roxy.

-¿Y ahora quien es la "poderosa"? –ironizó Lily acercándose a Roxy.

-¡Lily, no! –una voz suave y muy femenina la detuvo.

o.O.o

Aya se había recogido su larga melena rizada en una coleta. Era su peinado de ataque. Sacó una pequeña libretita de notas, una pluma y su varita. Persiguió sigilosamente a Sirius. Hasta que se encontró con Lily y Snape, ahí tuvo que detenerse y esconderse tras una armadura, Lily se había ido y como no le había dejado hacerle nada a Snape, Sirius dio media vuelta y se dio de bruces con Aya que salía de su escondite en aquel preciso momento.

-Hola, Sirius –le saludó Aya con su habitual sonrisa.

Sirius la miró durante unos segundos y después continuó con su camino. Aya frunció el ceño, pues menuda manera de contarle que por fin había hecho lo que el tanto esperaba.

-¡Te he dicho hola! Lo menos que puedes hacer es contestar, Black –chilló Aya tras él.

Sirius bufó.

-¿Ahora me vas a hablar de educación, Stern?

Aya se sintió incómoda al escuchar su apellido salir de la boca de Sirius.

-Tengo algo que contarte.

-¿A sí? –dijo Sirius divertido.

Aya frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues sí, imbécil.

-¿Y qué es eso tan interesante? –inquirió Sirius apoyándose en la pared.

Aya se mordió el labio inferior, estaba segura de que Sirius sabía a la perfección que con esa postura se convertía en la persona más irresistible del mundo. La morena carraspeó sonoramente y colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

-Que por fin lo he hecho. Tenías razón, ¿vale? –Aya no continuó porque algo llamó la atención detrás de Sirius.

-¿Razón con que? –preguntó Sirius confundido.

-Oye, Sirius… Tú no tendrás algo con Lily, ¿verdad? –inquirió volviendo sus ojos casi violetas al moreno.

Sirius primero se quedo sorprendido, le parecía no haber escuchado bien, pero después vio que lo que decía Aya iba en serio y no pudo más que echarse a reír.

-¡Por Dios, Aya! –exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Esa no es una respuesta decente, Black –murmuró Aya frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que no, ¿te ha afectado todo este tiempo en la enfermería?

Pero Aya ya no le escuchaba, tenía que entrar en acción ahora.

-¡Lily, no! –chilló tras ella.

Lily se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Aya, y fue como si eso le devolviese a la realidad. La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza y sus manos dejaron de estar envueltas en fuego azul.

-¿Qué…? –preguntó Lily mirando a su alrededor, James y Roxy la miraban con temor, Aya andaba hacia ella y Sirius la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás loca? –masculló Aya cuando llego junto a ella.

-¡No! Ella me ha provocado –dijo Lily soltándose de la morena y echando a andar.

-¡Lily! –la llamó James tras ella.

Lily se dio la vuelta bruscamente y lo apuntó con el dedo del que salía unas llamitas azules.

-No… Te acerques a mí, ¿ha quedado claro? No lo hagas si no quieres verme realmente cabreada, ¿entendido? –lo empujó con el dedo y siguió andando.

James tragó saliva, los ojos de Lily se habían vuelto de un azul verdoso que daba miedo, además de que cuando lo había tocado lo había quemado. Aya sonrió y dio una palmadita.

-¿Os he comentado que me encanta esta chica? Me voy antes de que se cargue a Snape –y Aya se fue dando botes más feliz que una perdiz.

Sirius que sonreía de oreja a oreja le dio una palmada a James en el hombro.

-La has cagado, Jamsie… -le murmuró divertido-. Me va a encantar ver como sales de este embrollo.

Roxy también sonreía.

-Sí, por una vez Black y yo estamos de acuerdo. Va a ser divertido –la morena dio media vuelta y cogió el camino que Aya y Lily habían tomado segundos antes.

-Oh, ¡pero que simpáticos! –exclamó James que ahora miraba enfadado a Sirius.

-¡Ey! Que yo no soy el que medio se esta enrollando con White.

-¡Qué sabrás!

-Conozco a Lily, solo puede haber sido eso lo que la ha cabreado tanto.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Snape? –gruñó James-. ¡Sabes…!

-Antes de que empieces a gritarme –lo interrumpió Sirius-. No creí conveniente de que te enterases de lo de Snape tan pronto, además si cuidarás más o menos bien de tu novia te habrías dado cuenta hace bastante –le reprochó Sirius-. Pero desde que has vuelto solo vives para White.

-Es por cuestiones de trabajo –masculló James.

-¡Oh! Pues menudos encargos que te da Amos, yo también quiero de esos.

James solo soltó un bufido y echó a andar a zancadas lejos de allí.

-Escapar no te va a servir por mucho tiempo, ¿te enteras? –le gritó Sirius.

o.O.o

Angelica cogió la camisa de Remus, que fue la primera que encontró, y se la puso. Se acercó lentamente a la ventana y se sentó contra la pared. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo malo pasaba allí afuera y ella estaba allí disfrutando con el Dios del sexo. Ojalá no fuese nada muy malo, pero tenía la sensación de que así era.

Remus la vio allí sentada, muy concentrada en algo, los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las ventanas le daban justo sobre el pelo, arrancándole unos destellos dorados que le daban un aire angelical.

-Angie… -murmuró Remus llamando su atención.

Angelica alzó la cabeza lentamente y sonrió al licántropo.

-Hola, cielo…

-No me había dado cuenta de lo bien que te quedaba mi ropa.

Angelica rió ligeramente, anduvo hasta la cama y se subió sobre Remus.

-Yo estoy segura de que la mía no te sentaría nada bien.

Remus asintió riendo.

-Pero definitivamente te prefiero sin nada de ropa –dijo Remus destapando los blancos hombros de la rubia y besándolos dulcemente.

Angelica sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-Pero para eso ya tendremos tiempo… -se cortó a si mismo Remus-. ¿Qué ocurre?

Angelica hizo una mueca y se recostó sobre el pecho del joven.

-¿No tienes la sensación de que algo malo esta ocurriendo fuera?

-Sí…

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó Angelica alzando la cabeza y encontrándose con esos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban.

-Disfrutar el uno del otro –contestó simplemente Remus.

-Yo creo que deberíamos ir a ver si todo esta bien.

-¿Y cabrear más a Lily o a Ja…?

James entraba en ese momento hecho una fiera, dio un portazo y entró en el baño donde empezó a darse cabezazos contra la pared. Angelica y Remus se miraron, la rubia se apartó y Remus se levantó cogiendo sus pantalones al vuelo, se lo puso y entró en el baño.

-¿James…? –preguntó Remus deteniendo al moreno.

-Soy imbécil… Tenía qua haberle contado a Lily lo de Roxy –murmuro James sentándose en el vater y enterrando su cabeza entre sus manos.

Remus hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos con ella, James? –masculló Remus frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Solo son cuestiones de trabajo! Ella es… ¡Es mortifaga! Y Amos solo me dejo volver para que le sacase información –dijo James.

-No te irás cuando venga Amos, ¿verdad, James? –dijo Angelica tras ellos, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-No lo sé… -contestó James que al principio se había asustado al escuchar la voz de la rubia.

-Lily no… No creo que lo soportaría, no creo que cuando volvieses te recibiese tan bien como la última vez.

-Lo sé… -asintió James y un ruido seco alarmó a todos.

o.O.o

Y hablando de Lily…

La pelirroja andaba echa una fiera hacia la biblioteca cuando sintió unas manos cogiéndola del brazo y deteniéndola con fuerza.

-Piensa bien lo que quieres hacer –la advirtió la suave voz de Aya.

Lily se soltó de Aya y la miró.

-He dejado de pensar desde que he visto a Roxy con James. ¡Maldita sea, Aya! ¿No hay más mujeres en el mundo para que se tenga que fijar justamente en ESA?

-No creo que James este realmente con Roxy.

-¿A no? ¿Y entonces que hacen? ¿Jugar al snap explosivo? –gruñó Lily.

-Tú no has venido a la biblioteca precisamente por eso, ¿verdad? –inquirió Aya intentando ganar tiempo, tenía que averiguar bien lo de Roxy y James, y después ya podría defenderlo.

La cara de Lily cambió por completo.

-Ya verá ese Snape cuando lo pille…

Aya sonrió.

-¿Ha dejado de ser Sev? –preguntó Aya haciendo enfadar todavía más a Lily.

Lily la fulmino con la mirada y se quedó pensativa. Después cogió la mano de Aya, sintió una pequeña descarga pero no le importó, la apretó más fuerte y seleccionó los recuerdos que quería que Aya leyese.

Aya sorprendida, ya que no se lo esperaba, empezó a leerlos todos con rapidez. Soltó a Lily antes de que la pelirroja se debilitara demasiado, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Lily en perfecto estado.

-¿Te ayudo, Lils? –se ofreció Aya.

Lily sonrió, sabía que Aya se pondría de su lado.

-Claro –aceptó gustosa Lily.

-Ahora vamos a buscar a ese imbécil, porque no sabe con quienes se ha metido –dijo Aya echando a andar hacia la biblioteca seguida de cerca una Lily sonriente.

Aya y Lily entraron en la biblioteca, pero la primera no sabía por donde empezar a buscar, así que fue Lily la que cogió el control. Echó a andar a zancadas hacia una de las mesas más apartadas de la biblioteca, detrás de ellas había varias estanterías, recorrieron las estanterías y detrás de ellas había una pequeña mesa en una esquina en la que un chico de pelo negro y grasiento escribía muy concentrado en su libro de pociones.

-¡Snape! –lo llamó Lily cruzándose de brazos.

Snape alzó inmediatamente la cabeza y cerró su libro bruscamente al reconocer la voz.

-¿Lily…?

Los ojos de Lily soltaron un brillo peligroso y Aya sonrió apoyándose en una de las estanterías que los rodeaban.

-Evans desde ahora, Snape –susurró Lily mirándose las manos, y en especial las uñas que empezaban a cambiar a un color azulado.

-¿Quieres un consejo, Snape? –le preguntó Aya divertida-. No la enfades.

Snape buscó su varita, aquello no le daba buena espina y se puso en pie.

-¿Qué ocurre, Evans…?

-Eso mismo te quería preguntar yo a ti… Porque me he enterado de algo muy interesante –murmuró Lily acercándose peligrosamente a Snape.

-¿Y eso es…?

-¡Tú! –chilló Lily empujándolo con el dedo envuelto en llamas azules, no le importó chillar sabía que desde allí nadie la escucharía-. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan despreciable de intentar ganarte el aprecio de tu "señor" con mi vida?

Snape palideció, si es que podía estar más blanco.

-¿Cómo…?

-¡Oh! Tengo mis fuentes, Snape... ¡Así que no lo niegas! Así que es verdad… –exclamó Lily-. ¡Maldito bastando! –Lily ya tenía las manos envueltas en llamas azules-. ¿No has entendido lo que te ha dicho antes Aya? No me enfades porque puedo ser peligrosa.

Aya se sentó sobre la mesa.

-¿Sabes que el fuego es muy peligroso, no, Snape? Porque parece que eres un poco tontito –dijo Aya encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily sonrió y alzó su mano derecha admirando la bola de fuego azul se había formado.

-¿Quieres probarlo?

Snape se puso en pie y sacó su varita.

-No te acerques a mí sangre sucia. ¡_Desmaius_! –exclamó Snape apuntando a la pelirroja.

Lily sin saber muy como creo una barrera protectora de un curioso color azul, se volvió a Snape y lo miró muy enfadada.

-¿Cómo te atreves, Snape? ¿Nos ves que estas en desventaja? –se deshizo de la barrera y le dio una patada a Snape en el pecho, haciendo que el chico cayera de espaldas. Lily apoyó su pie derecho en el cuello del Slytherin-. De esta no te libras. Aya. (N/A: Lo siento, he visto demasiado 'The Dukes of Hazzard' xD)

Aya sonrió.

-Encantada –la chica se arrodillo junto a Snape y puso sus manos, una en cada lado de su cabeza. "Busca, busca, busca…" se decía a si misma Aya, hasta que encontró algo de su utilidad, sonrió para sus adentros y soltó a Snape-. Vaya… Nos vamos a Slytherin, Lily –ordenó Aya levantándose.

-Pero primero haré algo que tengo muchas ganas de hacer… -murmuró Lily mirando con desprecio a Snape.

Snape había perdido el conocimiento cuando Aya entró en su cabeza y después cuando lo llevaron a la enfermería también presentaba múltiples quemaduras a lo largo de su cuerpo. Pomfrey se quedó aterrorizada cuando vio al joven. Y la verdad, le sería muy difícil saber quien había sido el responsable…

o.O.o

-Vamos… -dijo Aya subiendo las escaleras hacia los cuartos de los chicos, se giró al ver que Lily no subía-. ¿Ocurre algo?

Lily miraba admirada las venas de sus muñecas y sus uñas.

-¡Fíjate! –exclamó Lily enseñándole sus muñecas y después sus uñas.

Aya se acercó y miró sorprendida las venas de Lily, que se veían claramente y de un azul eléctrico. Sus uñas estaban como pintadas de ese mismo color, pero más transparente.

-Oh, Dios mío… -murmuró Aya.

-Tengo que librarme de todo, o si no mi cuerpo entero se volverá de un curioso fuego azul –susurró Lily divertida.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Aya mirando a Lily a los ojos, que tenían en ese momento reflejos del mismo tono azul-. ¿Cómo…?

-Me ocurrió cuando era pequeña, quemé todo el jardín… -comentó Lily como si fuese algo normal-. Menos mal que no había nadie por ahí.

Lily reparó en un mechón de pelo de Aya.

-Oh-oh.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu pelo –dijo Lily señalando el mechón-. Está de color violeta.

-¿Todo?

-No, solo este mechón.

-Ah… Entonces es porque se ha ido el tinte… -suspiró Aya-. Lo tengo desde que me "borraron" la memoria, cuando me lo vi, tuve que hacer un conjuro de tinte para que no se viese.

-Vaya…

-Ahora, vamos. Tenemos que encontrar esa dichosa capa –Aya entró al cuarto de lo chicos sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta, se dirigió hacia el baúl de James y lo abrió de una patada-. ¿Dónde estás…?

Lily miro hacia el cuarto de baño donde James, Remus y Angelica miraban asustados hacia ellas, sonrió y saludó a los presentes. Lily al principio se sorprendió al ver a Angelica en la habitación, pero cuando reparó en la camisa que llevaba la chica y que dejaba ver sus largas piernas, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Er… Potter, ¿por qué no nos facilitas el trabajo y nos das tu capa? –dijo Lily mirándose las uñas y moviendo la mano para que cambiasen a un tono más violeta.

-¿Dónde has conseguido ese color? –preguntó Angelica extrañada, le parecía haberlo visto en alguna parte y ese sitio no era precisamente sus uñas.

James no se había movido ni un centímetro, por lo que Lily soltó un suspiro y tuvo que obligarlo a cooperar.

-¿No me has entendido? –se acercó a James y con una fuerza poco usual en ella lo cogió de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta el baúl donde lo obligó a arrodillarse-. Búscala –se volvió hacia Angelica y sonrió-. Oh… ¿No crees que es precioso?

Angelica clavó su mirada en las venas de Lily y después la miró a los ojos. Lily tan solo sonrió triunfal, mientras James le entregaba la capa a Aya que la cogió con rapidez y se puso en pie.

-Nos vamos. Adiós, chicos –se despidió Lily dando una patada a la puerta y saliendo de la habitación seguida de Aya.

James, Remus y Angelica miraron asustados a las dos chicas.

-¿Desde cuando eres Potter? –preguntó Angelica.

-Desde que me ha visto con Roxy.

-Oh… ¿Y qué les pasa? –preguntó Remus como si solo estuviesen un pelín molestas con Los Merodeadores.

-Les pasa que Lily se ha enterado de que Snape quiere matarla, y entonces la pelirroja se va a encargar de que pase justo lo contrario –dijo Sirius entrando en la habitación con una sonrisa-. Y Aya como no le conviene acumular demasiado poder ha accedido a ayudarla encantada. ¿Habéis visto que bien le queda ese mechón violeta? Va a conjunto con sus ojos –comentó con una sonrisa.

-¿Van a cometer un asesinato y tu estás tan tranquilo? –chilló Angelica escandalizada.

-Oh, no. En absoluto, vengo de la enfermería porque estaba hablando con Popy sobre Aya, y han entrado un par de Slytherins con Snape en brazos, porque estaba inconsciente y lleno de quemaduras. Estás chicas son únicas, ¿eh?

-¿Y para qué querían mi capa? –murmuró James de mal humor.

-Para que Snape no tenga ni la mínima posibilidad de poderle hacer nada a Lily. Creo que las esperaré cerca de Slytherin para darles la enhorabuena –y salió tan feliz como Aya de la habitación.

-Definitivamente, están todos locos –dijo Angelica parpadeando.

-Sirius tiene razón, estás chicas son únicas… Por cierto, si todo lo que Sirius dice es verdad, el próximo intento de asesinato será el tuyo, James –dijo Remus con una sonrisa-. Y a mí no me gustaría ver a Lily envuelta en llamas azules.

o.O.o

Lily y Aya salieron de la sala común de Slytherin dejando atrás a varios inconscientes, ya fuese por quemaduras o por ataques a la memoria. Las venas de Lily tenían un color menos azulado pero seguían notándose excesivamente y las uñas parecía que se iban a quedar así.

Aya llevaba en la mano un pequeño bote de color escarlata y se miraba con preocupación el mechón morado.

-En serio, Lily, no sé que hacer con esto, porque el tinte se va en seguida, y sobre todo si me meto en la cabeza de alguien.

-¿Qué haremos con la poción? –pregunto Lily mirando el botecito.

Aya miró la botellita con una sonrisa extraña.

-Pues yo estaba pensando en…

Alguien le quitó la botella de la mano y Aya se volvió hacia ese alguien en posición de ataque.

-Tranquilas, chicas –dijo Sirius rodeando los hombros de ambas jóvenes con sus brazos-. Tú no pienses en nada, que nos conocemos, Aya. Lo mejor es destruirla, y asegurarnos de lo que es.

-Eso te lo puedo decir yo sin mirarlo en un libro –dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño.

-Genial, pero lo que me interesa es… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva elaborarla?

-Unos tres meses o cuatro –contestó Lily.

-Bien, entonces no le dará tiempo a hacer otra, bien… -dijo Sirius-. Ahora solo tenemos que deshacernos de ella, y yo sé donde –Sirius echó a andar hacia el baño de prefectos bajo la atenta mirada de las dos chicas-. ¿Sabéis que sois mis heroínas?

Aya y Lily se echaron a reír.

-Y tú el nuestro, Sirius –dijeron ambas al unísono.

-Bueno, pero eso era obvio.

El trío entro en el baño y Sirius fue directo hacia una baldosa suelta, la quito, permitiendo ver un hueco lo suficientemente ancho como para que entrase una persona, y se dejó caer por el interior de ella.

-¡Sirius! –chilló Aya la ver desaparecer al chico.

Sirius las miró desde el fondo del agujero.

-¡Bajad!

-¿Y cómo piensas subirnos? –exclamó Lily, pero Aya ya se había dejado caer-. ¡Aya!

Aya sonrió al ver que Sirius la había cogido en brazos.

-¡Me niego a bajar! –gritó Lily desde arriba.

-Como quieras –dijo Sirius soltando a Aya que se había ruborizado ligeramente-. Vamos tú y yo –y dio dos pasos y se detuvo frente a una gran tubería, tiró la botellita al suelo y la piso, rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

-¿Y para eso hemos bajado? –preguntó Aya indignada.

Sirius se echó a reír.

-Pues sí.

-Oh, Dios mío.

-Bueno en realidad… Sabía que Lily no bajaría, así que quise aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar contigo. No, Aya, no tengo nada con Lily, ni lo tendré nunca.

Aya lo miró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Supongo que a estas alturas ya te habrás enterado de que lo he dejado con Ben, ¿no? –murmuró Aya mirando a Sirius con la cabeza ladeada.

Sirius abrió tanto la boca que un tren podía haber pasado perfectamente por ahí.

-¿Qué…? –consiguió decir Sirius.

Aya sonrió al ver la reacción del chico.

-Pues eso… Que me di cuenta de que solo te quería a ti, y de que por Ben hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir algo… -dijo Aya acercándose a Sirius y cogiéndolo de la corbata-. Espero que ahora no seas tú el que rompa mi corazón en mil pedazos –susurró Aya acercándose más a Sirius, rozó sus labios con los del moreno y después lo besó profundamente-. Ahora te daré tiempo para que pienses en tu elección.

Aya se dirigió hasta el hueco, dijo un hechizo y salió volando por el hueco.

-Ya está –dijo Aya sonriendo a Lily.

La pelirroja observó los ojos de su amiga y sonrió complacida.

-Bien por ti. Ahora vamos.

Las dos chicas salían de los baños cuando Sirius subió a la superficie.

-¡Aya! –la llamó el chico-. Ya he elegido.

-¿Y bien…? –preguntó Aya acercándose a él.

-No sé para que dices tantas tonterías –murmuro Sirius atrayéndola hacia él y besándola-. Por cierto… -susurro al oído de la morena, provocando un escalofrío en esta-. Ese mechón violeta te queda genial…

Aya sonrió y besó de nuevo a Sirius.

-Te quiero.

o.O.o

Lily entró en la sala común y se topó con James, que la miró con una de sus sonrisas de conquistador, lo cual solo enfureció más a la pelirroja.

-Potter… ¿No te he dicho que el fuego solo se me va de las manos cuando me provocan?

James la miró a los ojos.

-Er… Pues…

-Te lo dije –y pasó por un lado de James, pero el moreno la cogió del brazo obligándola a girarse.

-Me da igual –murmuró James.

Lily se soltó de James y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz.

-Y no me vuelvas a tocar –siseó Lily amenazadoramente y siguió su camino, mientras James se llevaba las manos a la nariz que había comenzado a sangrar sin control.

o.O.o

Snif, snif… Últimamente no me salen tan largos como quisiera los caps xDD Pero bueno, lo importante es que si que incluyo todo lo que quiero, y la verdad es que estoy contenta con el resultado de este penúltimo cap. Claro que mientras escribía mis paranoias escuchaba la BSO de Kill Bill xDD

**Por cierto…** **xDD Muy importante… No sé si os habréis dado cuenta de a que día estamos y bueno… No sé si sabréis que cumplo 15 añitos el 27 de este mes, así que… ¡Espero felicitaciones, aunque sean adelantadas! xD**

A ver, recapitulemos, he juntado a Aya y a Sirius, ¡yúju! Casi no me lo creo, pero si por fin me he decidido. Y la verdad es que Aya es mi personaje preferido, es tan… ¡Tan ella! xDD Y luego no me lo puedo creer faltando un cap para el final voy y separo a James y Lily 0.0 xDD Y además por culpa de mi pequeña Roxy, ¡otro personaje que me encanta! xDD Es tan… No sé, tan mala pero a la vez tan buena… xDD Y Lily que cuando se enfada es peligrosa x.x Si os preguntáis de donde saque la paranoia del poder de Lily me inspire en Hellboy, no sé si habéis leído alguna vez un comic o habéis visto la peli… En fin, en ese comic la chica tiene el mismo poder que Lily, el maravilloso fuego azul xDD Y James, ay, pobre de mi James lo he convertido en un idiota XD Y Remus y Angie, siguen con sus ganas de decirnos a todos, ¿queréis algo dulce? ¡No hace falta que os compréis azúcar, nos tenéis a nosotros!

Y ahora os comento que irá en el próximo y último capitulo que se llamará "Fortaleza de Humo":

-Lily "escapará" de James mediante los exámenes y sus poderes (por si no lo habéis deducido del titulo).

-James discutirá con Lily, e incluso terminarán pegándose, pero quien sabe quizá no terminan precisamente en la cama de la enfermería… 0.0 xDD

-Y llegaran los EXTASIS, para que todos se mueran estudiando xDD Y algunas cosillas más…

Y ahora muchísimas gracias a todas las que me dejasteis rr! n.n Espero que leáis mi nueva mini-producción "Baila Conmigo", también un L/J, para no romper la tradición xDDD Bsks 1000! (Se me hace rarísimo eso de no subir a la vez Nothing New T.T xDD) Hasta la semanita que viene! n.n


	20. Fortaleza de Humo

Capitulo 20 – Fortaleza de Humo

Remus bajaba las escaleras que dirigían a las habitaciones de los chicos junto a Angelica.

-A mí esas dos juntas me dan miedo –murmuró Angelica-. Tú no sabes lo agresivas que se pueden poner.

-Mira quien fue a hablar… -exclamó Remus con ironía.

-¿Yo? ¿Agresiva? –dijo Angelica sin entender-. ¡James! –gritó al ver al moreno sentando en el suelo y con ambas manos sobre la cara, buscó con la mirada a Lily que en aquel momento subía las escaleras.

Remus ya había bajado y le había cortado la hemorragia a James, pero el moreno seguía quejándose.

-Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a la enfermería -sugirió Remus ayudando a James a ponerse en pie-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-He intentado hablar con ella, pero me ha dado un puñetazo, y además creo que me ha roto la nariz –masculló James de muy mal humor.

-Te lo dije, son muy agresivas –comentó Angelica triunfal.

-¿Ese "agresivas" me incluye a mí, Ang? –preguntó una voz femenina desde el retrato.

Sirius y Aya iban agarrados, aunque en ese momento Sirius parecía muy entretenido observando el mechón de pelo violeta y jugando con los tirabuzones de Aya. Ya que según él, era como muelles y eso los hacía muy divertidos.

Angelica soltó una risita.

-No, cielo, que va… -mintió Angelica-. ¿Qué haces así con Sirius?

Aya esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ahh… -dijo Aya alzando las manos, después se puso seria y se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Tú qué crees?

-¿Estáis juntos? –aventuró Remus.

-¡Muy bien, Rem! 12 puntos –exclamó Aya feliz.

-¡Felicidades! –exclamaron Remus y Angelica al unísono, se miraron con una sonrisa y rieron.

Aya los miró entre asustada y sorprendida.

-Sirius… -susurró Aya-. No terminaremos tú y yo así, ¿verdad?

Sirius tan solo le sonrió y la besó. Aya se separó del chico con una sonrisa que daba a entender que aquella respuesta le había fascinado.

James hizo una mueca y salió de la Sala Común para dirigirse hacia la enfermería. ¿Por qué narices tenían que ser todos tan empalagosos cuando sabían que él y Lily ya no estaban juntos? Entró en la enfermería y buscó a Popy con la mirada, pero encontró algo que llamó su atención: Snape.

-Vaya, te veo fatal, Snivelly –gruñó James apartando las cortinas y mirándolo con cara de "¿te mato o te mato? Elige".

El moreno lo miró con cierto temor y buscó su varita, nunca había visto a Potter tan enfadado.

-Ah-ah –dijo James cogiendo la varita de Snape al vuelo-. ¿Te crees que soy idiota?

Snape sonrió burlonamente.

-¿La verdad, Potter? Sí, y mucho además.

-No más idiota que tú, ¿intentando ganarte el "aprecio" de Voldemort?

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir su nombre, sucio traidor? ¡Juntarte con una sangre sucia, Potter! Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

James lo cogió con fuerza del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared.

-Vuelve a llamar a Lily sangre sucia y te cortó en pedacitos, asquerosa mata de pelo grasienta –escupió James mirándolo directamente a los ojos

Snape seguía sonriendo burlonamente.

-Hazlo, pero no conseguirás mucho –comentó Snape con una sonrisa-. Si no hubiese sido por White ahora o dentro de dos días Evans hubiera estado muerta.

James no pudo resistirlo, le dio un puñetazo en la cara y lo estampó de nuevo contra la pared.

-No le tocarás ni un solo pelo, ¿me has entendido? O tendré que llegar a mayores, y créeme Snivellus no quiero llenar mis manos de una sangre tan repugnante como la tuya.

Snape sonrió con la cara y la boca llenas de sangre.

-O quizá eres demasiado cobarde para ello…

James se abalanzó sobre Snape pero algo lo detuvo.

-No lo toques, James. Snape es mío –susurró una voz femenina y algo felina tras él.

James se apartó y miró a Roxy a los ojos. La morena tan solo le sonrió.

-Puedes estar seguro de que Snape no tocará ni un solo milímetro de la piel de tu Lily. Ya me encargaré yo de eso… Ahora ve a que te arreglen esa nariz, esta espantosa. De paso me tendrás entretenida a Popy –se volvió hacia Snape con el ceño fruncido-. Y tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación.

James miró una vez más a Roxy y corrió las cortinas.

o.O.o

_2 meses después_

Lily oculta tras una gran montaña de libros se concentraba en sus apuntes de Transformaciones, pasó su mano derecha por la montaña de libros y sacó uno sin ni si quiera mover los que estaban sobre él ni alzar la cabeza. Lo puso a su lado derecho y comenzó a pasar las hojas con la mano sobre él, pero sin llegar a tocar ninguna de las hojas.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó una voz masculina cerca de ella.

-Bañarme en el lago –respondió Lily con ironía, alzó la cabeza y se encontró con un par de ojos azules grisáceos-. ¿A ti qué te parece?

-No me refería a eso –masculló Sirius chasqueando la lengua-. Si no a lo que haces con tu mano derecha y el libro de Transformaciones Básicas.

Lily dejó la mano sobre el libro y sonrió con inocencia.

-Oh… Nada en especial, ¿querías algo?

Sirius la miró receloso, pero decidió que ese no era el momento.

-Solo saber si seguías viva después de pasarte la última semana sin despegarte de un libro.

-Que tierno –dijo Lily con sarcasmo-. En serio, Sirius, ¿qué te trae hasta aquí? Estoy segura de que se te hizo algo difícil encontrar la biblioteca, no es precisamente uno de los sitios más visitados por tu persona.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-Que graciosa ella. Pero como siempre tienes razón, te venía a preguntar algo –reconoció el moreno.

Lily estudió los ojos de Sirius, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Ni si quiera lo preguntes, porque no pienso contestar, y tenlo por seguro, no voy a dejar que me convenzas. Si hay algo que arreglar ya me encargaré yo de ello, ahora si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me devolvieseis mi vida privada –dijo Lily frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Sirius exhaló un suspiro y se sentó junto a Lily.

-Mira, Lils, ya no es solo por James. Una cosa es que te preocupen los EXTASIS, pero otra muy diferente es que te obsesiones con ellos, si lo que quieres es escapar de James, hay mejores formas para escapar de él.

Lily lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Has escuchado lo que te he dicho hace un par de minutos?

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien, está bien… Solo quiero que sepas que a Aya y a mí no tienes aquí pase lo que pase, ¿vale? Por Ang y Moony no puedo hablar, porque parece que intentan compensarse el uno al otro por todo el tiempo que han pasado sin ser pareja. Un día de estos se devoran el uno al otro.

Lily rió.

-No seas exagerado, Sirius –dijo Lily mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Exagerado? Oh, se nota que estás más pendiente de los libros que de lo que pasa alrededor, ya verás fíjate hoy en la cena… Con ellos dos no necesitas azúcar para endulzar nada, estoy apunto de llevárselos a los elfos domésticos para que no gasten ni miel ni azúcar para hacer los postres…

Lily rió negando con la cabeza.

-Mira que eres burro.

Una cascada de rizos negros tapó la cara de Sirius, Aya había llegado y besaba en ese momento al moreno. Se separó de él con una sonrisa juguetona y miró a Lily.

-Hola, cielo –saludó alegremente Aya.

Lily miró divertida a Sirius. El moreno tenía la misma cara que se le quedaba últimamente cuando le besaba Aya, la boca entreabierta y con una sonrisa tonta y los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y a este que le pasa? –preguntó Lily señalando a Sirius.

Aya pronunció su sonrisa y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Sirius.

-Está enamorado –contestó Aya con su sonrisa imborrable-. Pero no he venido a hablar sobre Sirius.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Otra vez.

-No. Ya se lo he dicho a Sirius y te lo repito a ti.

Sirius asintió.

-Si ni si quiera sabes a que vengo –exclamó Aya indignada.

Lily sonrió.

-Compartimos pensamientos.

-No siempre –Aya le sacó la lengua.

-Pero justo en este momento de debilidad –señaló con la cabeza a Sirius-, sí.

Aya se cruzó de brazos y cogió el primer libro que pillo, el de DCAO.

-¿No te aburres? –preguntó Aya mirando horrorizada las tapas de los libros.

Lily rió.

-Ya sabes como estudio yo –dijo Lily alzando las manos.

-Algunas tienen mucha suerte –gruñó Aya fulminando con la mirada a Lily.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sirius reincorporándose a la conversación.

Lily miró a Aya, y ésta tan solo sonrió.

-Otro de los magníficos poderes de Lily –dijo Aya-. Así fue el origen de su fantástico fuego azul, al principio solo podía quemar cosas relacionadas con el papel, pero después evoluciono hasta lo que nosotros conocemos.

-¿Y que haces con el papel? –inquirió Sirius mirando a Lily con curiosidad.

Lily suspiró.

-Pues puedo estudiarme libros con solo poner una mano sobre ellos, y leerlos con solo pasar las hojas, eso era lo que hacía cuando has llegado tú –dijo Lily mirando a Sirius.

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Vaya! Te doy la razón, Ayuchi… Algunas tienen mucha suerte.

-Tú no eres el más adecuado para decir nada, señorito –murmuró Aya recorriendo con su dedo índice la nariz del animago.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y cogió a Aya de la cintura pegándola contra él. Lily puso los ojos en blanco, y vislumbró algo que la hizo levantarse de golpe, recoger sus cosas y salir pitando de la biblioteca. Aquel pelo negro azabache tan desordenado de James, lo reconocería donde fuese.

o.O.o

Angelica se ajustó la coleta antes de salir en busca de Lily. Tenía que hablar con ella, no pensaba permitir que su mejor amiga perdiese al chico de su vida por una estupidez como esa. Salió de la sala común con paso rápido y se encontró con Rob y Arianne a mitad de camino.

-¡Hola, Ang! –saludó alegremente la castaña.

-Angie –dijo Rob.

Angelica los miró a ambos muy sorprendida.

-¿Así que…?

-Sí –contestó Arianne leyéndole la mente-, estamos juntos.

-Vaya… ¡Pues enhorabuena! Hacéis una pareja muy mona –comentó Angelica con una sonrisa sincera.

Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron, ya era la 10º persona que se lo decía.

-Lo sabemos –contestaron al unísono.

-Escuchad… ¿No habréis visto a Lily? –preguntó Angelica mirando tras la pareja por si veía la melena pelirroja de su mejor amiga.

-Síp –contestó Arianne-. Esta en el comedor.

-Oh. ¡Gracias, Anne! Nos vemos otro día, y me cuentas todo. ¡Adiós! –exclamó Angelica echando a correr hacia el comedor.

-No tiene remedio –dijo Rob con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Sigues sintiendo algo por ella? –pregunto la ojiazul mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

Rob miró a Arianne con una sonrisa tierna.

-No, cielo… Sabes perfectamente que no -y la besó.

Bastante lejos de allí Angelica frenaba bruscamente frente la mesa de Gryffindor en la que solo estaban sentados unos pocos alumnos, entre ellos, Lily.

-Por fin te encuentro –suspiró Angelica sentándose junto a la pelirroja.

Lily miró hacia el lado derecho e izquierdo de Angelica.

-¿Dónde te has dejado a tu siamés? –preguntó Lily con ironía.

Angelica rió y negó con la cabeza.

-No digas bobadas. Está con James.

Lily frunció el ceño y se concentró en lo que comía.

-Deberías escucharle –dijo Angelica apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo derecho-. Le quieres y él a ti, pero te niegas a entrar en razón y así no llegamos a ninguna parte.

-¿No sabrás, por casualidad, cuando llega Amos? –inquirió Lily ignorando a Angelica de mala manera.

-Te lo diré, si hablas con James.

-Mpf… -bufó Lily cruzándose de brazos-. No quiero hablar con él, me enfadaré y lo mandaré a la enfermería. Ya verás.

Angelica puso los ojos en blanco, creía que sería más fácil convencer a la pelirroja.

-¿Y tú te crees que James es tonto o algo así? ¿Te crees que no sabrá defenderse? ¡Vamos, Lily!

Lily suspiró y se levantó.

-Creo que Amos esta a punto de llegar, ¿verdad?

Angelica la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se levantó tras ella.

-Pero después hablarás con James.

-Sigue soñando –dijo Lily girando la cabeza para mirar a Angelica y andando hacia el vestíbulo, hasta que se chocó con alguien. Al principio Lily pensó que sería una pared, porque estaba muy duro, pero después reconoció aquel olor que la hipnotizaba y la dejaba K.O.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó James separándola unos centímetros de su pecho.

Ahora Lily sonreía como una tonta.

-Sí… -asintió la pelirroja-. Tengo que… Que buscar a Amos.

-Te acompaño –se ofreció James.

Lily iba a decir que sí, que genial, pero entonces despertó y miró a James con el ceño fruncido.

-No –y echó a andar hacia la puerta de entrada al colegio.

James andaba tras ella con expresión de aburrido.

-¿Y ahora me vuelves a acosar, Potter? –preguntó Lily fulminándolo con la mirada.

James rió.

-No, amor mío –Lily lo miró y dijo entre dientes "que te den"-. Lo que pasa es que yo también tengo que buscar a Amos –dijo James con una sonrisa juguetona.

Lily se cruzó de brazos y murmuró algo inaudible.

-Si te acercas a mí te quemarás, ¿ha quedado claro? –dijo Lily al ver como James intentaba agarrarla de la cintura.

-¿Qué dices? –dijo el chico riéndose, cogió a Lily de la cintura y se quemó. Aulló y se miró las manos-. ¿Qué…?

-Te lo advertí –dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily bajó las escaleras de piedra y se sentó en el último peldaño. James se sentó junto a ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Quizá vuelva a irme –Lily giró la cabeza bruscamente, y su cuello hizo un sonoro _crack_-. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó James rodeando con sus manos el cuello de Lily, y con la esperanza de no volverse a quemar.

Lily hizo una mueca de dolor y movió su cuello con cuidado antes de sentir las grandes y fuertes manos de James alrededor de su cuello. Suspiró, ¿cómo podía hacerla temblar con una simple caricia como esa?

-Hola, pareja de tortolitos –saludó una voz masculina.

Lily miró a Amos con una sonrisa, pero no le duró mucho tiempo al ver a una chica de largo pelo negro e intensos ojos azules saltaba sobre él.

-Llegas con dos meses de retraso –murmuró Roxy.

Lily miró aturdida a Roxy y Amos, que en ese momento se besaban con pasión. Un momento, paremos todo. ¿¡Amos y Roxy? Lily estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar que Roxy era una asquerosa mortifiga y…

La pareja se separó y James sonrió.

-¿Sorprendida? –susurró el moreno a su oído.

-Eh… Ah… Oh… -murmuró Lily incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

-Lils, te presento a… -comenzó Amos acercándose a James y Lily.

Roxy sonrió e interrumpió a Amos:

-Lily y yo nos conocemos, aunque, bueno… No nos llevamos muy bien, ¿verdad, pelirroja?

Lily sacudió la cabeza.

-Tengo que… ¡Aclarar mis ideas! Esto… No tiene sentido –y empezó a subir las escaleras.

James se echó a reír, Roxy la miró con una sonrisa burlona y Amos confundido.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Amos.

-Pues que cree que yo soy una malvada mortifaga, aunque bueno… Es lo que tengo que hacer creer, ¿no? –dijo Roxy con inocencia-. Ah, también cree que intento ligarme a James.

James puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por? –inquirió Amos fulminando con la mirada a James y Roxy.

-Ya sabes como son los interrogatorios entre James y yo –dijo Roxy riéndose-. Además, cielo, yo pienso aprovechar mis días de soltera, porque los tengo contados –añadió Roxy agitando su larga melena.

Amos hizo una mueca de disconformidad y Roxy se la borró con un beso.

-Me voy a buscar a Lily, y explicarle un poco esto… -dijo James incómodo.

Pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchó.

o.O.o

Lily simplemente se esfumó, o más bien se "encerró" en la biblioteca. Creo una muralla de libros a su alrededor (inconscientemente), y utilizaba sus poderes para absolutamente todo, desde ahuyentar a estudiantes más pequeños a estudiar 3 cosas a la vez, o para desaparecer de los mapas, incluido uno que ella conocía muy bien.

Sus amigas no la habían visto en la habitación desde que había llegado Amos y en la biblioteca se rumoreaba que había una pelirroja con aspecto de ermitaña (xD) en la mesa escondida tras las estanterías. Tanto Aya como Angelica habían decidido dejarla unos días en paz, pero si esos días se pasaban de 3, entrar en acción. Y aquel era el 4º día en el que Lily no daba señales de vida.

Aya salió del cuarto de baño con su pelo recién lavado cayéndole sobre los hombros, y su mechón violeta reposando sobre su mejilla derecha, miró a Angelica que se limaba las uñas con tranquilidad, y la rubia al notar la intensa mirada de su amiga sobre ella alzó la cabeza.

-¿Ya esta lista la princesita? –preguntó Angelica con ironía.

Aya le sacó la lengua y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Levanta ese gordo trasero –has subido unos kilitos desde que estas con Remus, ¿eh?- de la cama y muévete. A Lily le deben de estar saliendo párrafos del libro de Transformaciones por las orejas.

-¡Oye! Que mi trasero esta perfectamente, o si no, pregúntaselo a Remus –se defendió la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, sí… Lo que tú digas, pero comes demasiado chocolate. Remus es una mala influencia para ti en ese sentido, en el resto, tú eres la mala influencia –comentó Aya riéndose.

-Mira quien fue a hablar –dijo Angelica saliendo de la habitación-. Y dejemos de discutir, que ahora lo importante es Lily.

Aya asintió y estuvo por primera vez de acuerdo con Angelica. Ambas salieron de la torre de Gryffindor sin decir una palabra y lo mismo fue hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca.

-¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? –le preguntó Aya a Angelica.

-Sí, Aya, no soy una cabeza hueca –contestó Angelica chasqueando la lengua.

Aya alzó las cejas con incredulidad y entró en la biblioteca. Cuando llegaron frente a la bibliotecaria se separaron y Aya echó a andar hacia la mesa escondida tras las estanterías. Se paró frente la mesa de Lily y frunció el entrecejo al ver la muralla que tenía frente a ella. Carraspeó. Nada. Volvió a carraspear exageradamente. Y volvió a obtener la misma respuesta. Le dio una patada a uno de los libros que estaban en la base y parte de la muralla se derrumbo. Definitivamente Aya no era una persona con mucha paciencia. La morena entró por el hueco que había dejado y su sorpresa fue al ver una densa neblina delante de ella, pero no era niebla, era humo. Aya empezó a toser exageradamente y mover los brazos para que hubiese corriente.

-¡Lily! –chilló Aya entre toses, empezaba a sentir que se le acababa el oxigeno.

Lily que en ese momento tenía sus dos dedos índices cada uno en una línea de un libro diferente alzó la cabeza molesta. ¿Quién sería ahora? Levantó la mano derecha y como si fuese una cortina quitó parte del humo. Miró con una ceja alzada a Aya.

-Ya pensaba que no vendrías nunca –dijo Lily volviendo a su estudio.

-Ya sabes, todos tenemos EXTASIS –se excusó Aya encogiéndose de hombros se sentó frente a Lily y la examinó de arriba abajo.

Para haberse pasado 4 días encerrada allí estaba estupenda, el pelo rojizo recogido en una larga coleta baja, sin un solo pelo fuera de su sitio. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, y su uniforme perfectamente planchado. Aya estaba segura de que si James la viese ahora no podría resistirse ni un segundo más sin besarla.

-¿Tan interesante soy? –preguntó Lily con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Aya rió.

-Sí, claro. Eres fascinante –Aya hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. No hemos venido antes porque pensamos que te haría falta algo de tiempo para estar sola y pensar, pero esto ya roza un poco bastante lo exagerado. Además, ¿qué es ese numerito de ahí afuera? –preguntó Aya señalando su espalda.

Lily rió.

-Me hacía ilusión. Además los niños son taaan pesados, todos querían ver si de verdad había una pelirroja con pinta de ermitaña –y Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

Se volvieron a oír toses y ambas se giraron.

-Es Angelica, quita ese humo, ¿quieres? –dijo Aya mirando a Lily.

Lily volvió a quitar la cortina de humo y Angelica se sentó junto a Aya respirando exageradamente, era como si quisiera aspirar todo el oxigeno que había ahí.

Aya rió y Lily miró con soslayo a su mejor amiga, si creía que haciendo el idiota le iba a subir el ánimo, era que no la conocía tan bien.

-Y bien, bueno, ¿piensas salir de este sitio tan chic? –inquirió Angelica recuperando la normalidad.

-No, por lo menos no hasta que lleguen los EXTASIS.

-Son dentro de dos días –dijo Angelica como si Lily fuese tonta y no se diese cuenta de que tenía que salir ya.

Lily la miró con soslayo.

-Voy a terminar creyendo eso de que las rubias son tontas –dijo Lily devolviendo su mirada a "Transformaciones Avanzadas".

Angelica la miró ofendida y soltó un pequeño bufido.

-Y yo voy a terminar creyendo eso de que eres una ermitaña, ¡y una amargada! –exclamó Angelica resentida.

Lily alzó la mirada sorprendida.

-¿Amargada?

Angelica alzó la cabeza, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

-Bueno, no quiero nada de discusiones. Que tenemos suficiente con James, ¿vale? –dijo Aya mirando especialmente a Angelica.

Lily miró con curiosidad a Aya.

-¿Qué pasa con Potter? –preguntó intentando aparentar indiferencia.

Aya alzó las cejas y chasqueó la lengua.

-Volviendo al tema de de salir de este sitio, ¿piensas hacerlo algún día o voy a tener que utilizar la fuerza?

Lily rió burlonamente.

-Ya… ¿Y quienes me vais a sacar de aquí? Tú, Ang… ¿Y cuantos más?

Aya sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-No me subestimes, Lily.

Lily también sonrió, dio un golpe de varita y todo lo que tenía esparcido por la mesa quedó perfectamente recogido dentro de su bolsa. Se levantó, se desperezó y echó a andar hacia la salida de la biblioteca, devolviendo la normalidad a su mesa, el humo desapareció, al igual que los libros.

-No ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad? –preguntó Aya sonriendo a Angelica.

-Me ha llamado tonta –murmuró Angelica fulminando con la mirada a Lily que iba frente a ella.

-Pero seguro que no lo ha dicho en serio, Ang –dijo Aya con una sonrisa y revolviéndole el pelo, pero Angelica continuó enfurruñada.

o.O.o

-¡Eh, Moony! No sabrás donde esta Aya, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sirius interrumpiendo la sesión de estudio del licántropo.

Remus lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me interrumpas, Sirius? –gruñó el castaño.

Sirius lo miró con cara de "yo no he roto un plato en la vida, lo juro".

-Pero a Angie y a James les dejas que te interrumpan –dijo Sirius como un niño pequeño.

Remus suspiró.

-A Ang le dejo porque es mi novia y bueno… ¡No te tengo por qué dar explicaciones!

-¿Y a James? ¿También es tu novia?

Remus bufó y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-James no está pasando por uno de sus mejores momentos, ¿no es así? –Sirius asintió-. ¿Entonces para qué preguntas esas tonterías?

-¡Oh, mira! Es tu terroncito de azúcar, Moony –anunció Sirius al ver a la rubia entrar en la sala común-. Parece enfadada. ¡Oh! Y fíjate, ¡nuestra pelirroja! –Sirius les hizo señas para que se acercaran. Aya saltó, se sentó junto a su novio y se acurrucó.

-Hola –dijo Aya besando a Sirius.

-Chicos, si no os importa. Yo me voy a la habitación, tengo que darme una ducha –dijo Lily echando a andar.

-¡Ah, no! Tú te quedas a hablar con Aya y conmigo –dijo Sirius cogiendo a Lily del brazo y obligándola a sentarse junto a él.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Lily intentado soltarse del animago.

-Pues por una razón muy sencilla –contestó Sirius-. Nadie, y que te quede claro, nadie mete en una depresión a mi mejor amigo y sale ileso. ¿Claro?

Lily entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?

-No. Es una advertencia –contestó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros y soltando a Lily, que se puso en pie echa una fiera y subió corriendo hacia la habitación.

-Mpf… Te has pasado, Sirius –masculló Aya.

-Bueno, ahora pasemos al plan B.

-¡Sirius! Tengo que estudiar –dijo Aya cogiendo su bolsa, sacando sus libros y esparciéndolos por la mesa-. Mejor dicho, tenemos. A ver… Empecemos por Pociones.

-Aya…

Aya como toda respuesta la entregó su libro de Pociones y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Y me ha dicho que iba a terminar creyéndose eso de que las rubias somos tontas! –exclamó Angelica indignada-. ¡Qué soy su mejor amiga!

-Entiende que esta algo… Rara desde que rompió con James.

Angelica lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-No rompió con el. Oficialmente no han roto. Solo le dijo no te acerques a mí.

Remus rió.

-Eso también se entiende como una ruptura. Y en cuanto a lo que te ha dicho Lily, no se lo tomes en serio, cielo…

Angelica suspiró y asintió.

-Está bien. Pero eso no significa que no siga enfadada con ella.

Remus se quedó en silencio y palideció.

-¡Oh, no! James esta en vuestra habitación –exclamó Remus llamando la atención de Sirius y Aya que sonrieron complacidos.

-Perfecto –dijeron ambos al unísono.

o.O.o

Lily entró dando un portazo en la habitación, y su enfado aumento considerablemente al ver a James arrodillado frente a su baúl.

-¿Qué te crees que haces? –murmuró Lily.

James se giró y miró con una ceja alzada a la pelirroja.

-Busco mi capa –contestó simplemente encogiéndose de hombros y volvió a su búsqueda.

Lily había fruncido el ceño al ver el aspecto del chico, el pelo más desordenado que nunca, y una barbita de tres días. Lily pensó que nunca había estado más sexy, sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

-Potter, aparta de MÍ baúl –le ordenó Lily-. Si no quieres que te aparte yo.

James rió burlonamente.

-Me gustaría ver eso.

Lily se acercó a James echa una furia, dispuesta a darle una patada para que se callase. Pero James fue más rápido y al ver el pie de Lily a la altura de su cara, lo cogió, lo giró y la obligó a caerse en el suelo, frente a él. James sonrió triunfal y se volvió de nuevo.

Lily todavía más enfadada se tiró sobre James, intentando ahogarlo. Para eso lo había tirado contra el suelo, se había puesto sobre él y le había rodeado el cuello con sus manos.

James la miró divertido y la pelirroja se descolocó, esa mirada de pillo la volvía loca. James aprovechó ese momento para invertir posiciones, y le sonrió con malicia.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Lily por fin.

-¿Por qué que?

-¿Por qué coqueteabas aquel día con Roxy en el pasillo? ¡Es la prometida de Amos! –chilló Lily confundida.

-No coqueteaba con Roxy. Ella me tiene que pasar a mí la información, y yo a Amos. Lo que pasa es que Roxy tiene una forma algo peculiar de declarar –dijo James haciendo una mueca-. Y le gusta que le sigan el juego.

-¿Entonces no es una peligrosa mortifaga? –inquirió Lily dándole una patada a James para quitárselo de encima.

James se puso en pie y rió.

-Sí que lo es. Pero trabaja para nosotros.

-¿¡Y por qué no me habías dicho nada? –gritó Lily empujando a James contra la pared.

-Porque no podías saber nada.

-¡Todo el mundo sabía del compromiso entre Amos y Roxy! ¿Por qué yo no?

-Porque pensamos que te afectaría, como ha pasado –contestó James quitándose a Lily de encima y empujándola esta vez él a ella.

Lily se quedo en silencio fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Y te vas a ir, ¿verdad? –Lily le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo tambalearse-. ¡Te odio! ¡Maldita sea, Potter! ¡Eres la persona más detestable del mundo!

James se limpió la sangre de la comisura de labio, sacó su varita y la pequeña hemorragia desapareció.

-Tienes una buena derecha –le aludió James.

-Gracias. Pero contesta. ¿Te vas a ir? –preguntó Lily mirando a James a los ojos.

-¿Y qué te importa? ¿No me odias? –dijo James sentándose en la cama de Lily y mirándola con resentimiento.

-¡Agh! –Lily chilló y le dio una patada a James en el pecho que lo hizo tumbarse en la cama-. ¡Te odio, sí, te odio! Pero eso no significa que no deje de quererte –James se incorporó y miró a Lily con una sonrisa tierna.

-Entiendo.

-¡No entiendes nada! Ese es tu problema, Potter –Lily echó a andar hacia la puerta de la habitación y cuando iba a abrir, James la detuvo.

-Entiendo más de lo que crees –y la obligó a girarse.

-¡No! Porque cuando llegaste vale, sí, te portaste bien conmigo, pero después… ¡Cambiaste! Todavía me acuerdo cuando me dejaste colgada en el comedor para perseguir a Roxy –Lily había agachado la cabeza y pegaba puñetazos con fuerza contra el pecho de James-. Te odio…

James hizo una mueca.

-Yo no… No fue mi intención. Lo siento, Lily. De verdad que lo siento –y le alzó la cabeza, para ver que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Lily se deshizo de la mano de James y miró hacia otro lado.

-Te irás otra vez… Y yo no estaré aquí para esperarte, Potter –le dijo Lily mirándole a los ojos con rabia.

-Pues no tendrás que esperar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Lily empujándolo hacia su cama.

-Nada en especial –dijo James haciéndose el interesante.

-¡Conmigo no te pases de listo, Potter! –exclamó Lily empujándolo con más fuerza, y haciendo que el chico volviese a caer sobre la cama. Lily se puso sobre él, lo agarró de las muñecas y lo miró con odio-. ¿Te he dicho que te odio?

-Sí –James se soltó de Lily, la cogió por la cintura y la acercó a sus labios sin dejar de mirarla un segundo. Lily sintió que se ruborizaba, hacia ya dos meses que no estaba a esa cercanía del chico, pero sentía tan furia dentro de ella, que hizo lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza, besarlo con fuerza y pasión. James le respondió al beso gustoso, subiendo sus manos por la cintura de la joven.

Lily llevó sus manos hacia la camisa del chico y comenzó a desabrocharla, y como no podía, simplemente hizo muestra de su fuerza y le rompió la camisa llevándose por delante todos los botones. James ya había conseguido quitarle la parte superior del uniforme sin romper nada e iba a por la falda.

Lily se separó por fin de James y lo miró a los ojos respirando agitadamente. James también la miró pero con una sonrisa dulce, que hizo que Lily también sonriese.

-¿Segura? –Lily asintió y para que no hubiese dudas lo volvió a besar. James llevó sus manos hacía el broche del sujetador de Lily, y la pelirroja sintió un escalofrío.

o.O.o

James la atrajo hacia él y la besó en la cabeza.

-No mi iré a ninguna parte sin ti…

Lily se separó de James y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué…?

-No sé que haría tanto tiempo sin ti, de nuevo –cogió las manos de Lily entre las suyas y la miró con su sonrisa.

Lily sonrió y negó con al cabeza.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan irresistible? –le preguntó la pelirroja.

James rió.

-Es algo genético.

-Ay, que modesto, el pequeño Potter –dijo Lily cogiéndole del cachete.

James le sacó la lengua y le acarició desde las costillas hasta la cintura y siguió por la curva de la cadera.

-¿Te he dicho que eres preciosa? –preguntó James mirando embobado el cuerpo desnudo de Lily.

Lily sonrió y lo besó.

-Un par de veces, posiblemente. Tu tampoco estás nada mal –comentó Lily mirando a James.

-¿Sabes que me encantan los lóbulos de tus orejas? Siempre me han gustado –le mordisqueó la oreja suavemente y Lily se estremeció.

Oyeron un ruido procedente del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿James…? ¿Estas vivo? –preguntó la voz de Sirius.

-Mucho mejor que vivo, Pad –contestó James.

Sirius miró confundido a Aya.

-¿Cómo se puede estar mejor que vivo con una bola de fuego que te intenta matar? –le preguntó Sirius a Aya.

-¡Ey! ¡Qué te he oído! –le chilló Lily que cogió la sábana y se enrolló en ella dispuesta a matar a Sirius. James de mientras se había puesto los calzoncillos perezosamente. Lily abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido, y el pelo revuelto, y las mejillas sonrosadas y una cara que aunque quería aparentar enfado dejaba claro que nunca se había sentido más feliz en la vida-. ¿Quieres morir, Black?

Tanto Aya como Sirius miraron sorprendidos a Lily envuelta en una sábana y a James tan solo en calzoncillos.

-¡Ooooh! –chilló Aya dando botes-. Esto ha salido mucho mejor de lo que nos esperábamos, Sirius.

Lily enrojeció hasta la raíz de su pelo y cerró la puerta en las narices de ambos.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que…? ¿Qué estaba haciendo una locura? –le preguntó Lily a James.

-Porque creo que con esa sábana pareces una diosa griega, y eso es de lo más sexy –dijo acercándose a la pelirroja.

Lily rió.

-Y tú pareces un loco con esos pelos –comentó Lily.

-¿Pero eso es sexy?

-Muchísimo –le aseguró Lily besándolo.

o.O.o

Aya llevaba feliz un pergamino en la mano, estaba buscando a Ben. Desde que había roto con él no lo había visto, y eso era raro. Y cerca de la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw distinguió a Nadia besándose con un chico.

-¡Nad! –la llamó la morena.

Nadia se separó perezosa del chico y miró a Aya con una sonrisa. Pero Aya se había quedado demasiado sorprendida al ver quien era el chico.

-¿Ben? –preguntó Aya mirando al joven.

-El mismo, osito.

Nadia rió.

-¿Querías algo, Aya? –preguntó la morena.

-Te iba a preguntar a ver si habías visto a Ben. Pero ya veo que hasta lo has visto demasiado.

Nadia volvió a reír y miró a Ben.

-Bueno, yo venía a traerte la copia de la carta de nuestros padres –dijo Aya algo desconcertada todavía.

-¿Ya no estamos comprometidos? –preguntó Ben con una sonrisa. Aya asintió-. Perfecto –Aya le dio el pergamino-. Gracias, Aya.

-De nada –dijo Aya negando con la cabeza-. Lo hice más por mí que por ti, Benny.

-¿Y qué tal te va con Black? –preguntó Ben con curiosidad-. ¿Ya te ha roto el corazón?

Aya lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y Nadia ya se ha enrollado con otro de los prefectos? –preguntó Aya.

Nadia bufó.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Ayu –dijo Nadia.

-Lo sé, pero que no haga las mismas preguntas tontas de Sirius.

-Está bien, está bien –aceptó Ben-. Me alegro de que te vaya bien con Black.

-Y yo me alegro de que hayas encontrado a tu Ben femenino. Hacéis la pareja ideal.

Nadia y Ben sonrieron complacidos.

-Lo sabemos –dijeron al unísono.

-Si necesitáis algo, ya sabéis donde encontrarme –y echó a andar, pero al girar una esquina se encontró con Lily y James besándose como si no hubiera mañana-. ¿Consiste en comerse el uno al otro?

La parejita se separó sorprendida.

-No…

-Bien, porque era un juego algo extraño –dijo Aya con una sonrisa burlona.

Lily le sacó la lengua y James se rió.

-¿Esperáis a alguien?

-Sí, a Amos y Roxy. Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que haremos cuando salgamos de Hogwarts –contestó Lily.

-¿Os han ofrecido trabajo? –los dos asintieron-. Pero… ¿Cómo agente doble?

Lily rió.

-¿Cómo nos iban a ofrecer eso? Ni que Voldemort y sus seguidores fueran tontos –preguntó James.

-Oh, si son todos como el hermano de Sirius, pues no te diría que no. ¿Y quién es el jefe de operaciones? ¿Amos?

Lily negó con la cabeza y dijo entre dientes:

-Dumbly.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Aya sorprendida-. Voy con vosotros.

-¿Segura? –dijo James mirando a Aya.

-Sí. Quiero ayudar en lo que sea.

Y tanto que ayudaría.

**FIN**

And… _Voilá!_ Se terminó mi pequeña historiecita… Bueno, realmente no, la verdad es que no os voy a decir mucho porque nos vemos ahora en el epílogo.

Lo que si quiero es comentaros un par de cosas:

¿Por qué he metido de nuevo a Ben y Rob? Porque me parecía que los había sacado demasiado bruscamente del fic, y que por lo tanto no quedaba bien. Así que los he añadido, con final feliz xDD

¿Por qué Amos y Roxy? Porque es una de mis paranoias, se me ocurrió un día mientras iba en el autobús, y dije, ¡ostras, que buena idea! Hay que decir que casi todas las ideas de mis fics se me ocurren en el bus, así que es como mi sitio de inspiración xDD Bueno, pero eso ya se desvía del porque de esa parejita, no sé… ¿No creéis que pegan un montón? ¡Están hechos el uno para el otro!

Nos vemos en el _Epilogue_! _Au revoir_


	21. Epílogo

Epílogo

_Hospital San Mugo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, Londres, 1 de noviembre de 1981, 04:05_

Un hombre de unos 21 años entró bruscamente en el hospital, y sin mirar a nadie se dirigió tan rápido como pudo a la 4º planta. Su pelo negro azulado, casi siempre brillante, le caía sobre los ojos, pero ya no le caía con elegancia, y sus ojos grisáceos parecían dos canicas sin brillo, tenía profundas ojeras bajo los ojos y en su cara estaban reflejadas por completo la tristeza y la desesperación. Cuando llegó, casi sin aire, tocó bruscamente la puerta para que alguien abriese, pero nada. Volvió a tocar con más fuerza, hasta que una mujer de mediana edad, con el pelo castaño y recogido en un moño lo miró soñolienta.

-Sirius…

Sirius miró a la mujer a los ojos y ésta se apartó para dejarlo entrar.

-Sirius… ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la enfermera asustada.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, y corrió hacia una de las camas más apartadas donde una joven estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas, balanceándose y tarareando una canción que hizo que a Sirius se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Su pelo negro, antes lleno siempre de perfectos tirabuzones, ahora esos tirabuzones estaban deshechos, y su mechón violeta ahora era blanco por completo. Sus ojos casi violetas miraban sin mucha atención a alguna parte de la habitación.

-Aya… -murmuró Sirius sentándose frente a la morena.

Aya enfocó su mirada y miró con una sonrisa ladeada a Sirius.

-Hola, ... Poo –saludó débilmente Aya, y continuó tarareando la canción.

Sirius apartó la mirada, aquella canción era la que canción de bodas de James y Lily, ellos habían abierto el baile con esa canción. Era la canción de la pareja. Sirius se tapó la cara con las manos y Aya lo miró curiosa. Y como si supiese que tenía que hacer eso, lo abrazó con fuerza cerrando los ojos.

-Aya… Han muerto. Ellos han muerto…

Aya paró de balancearse y soltó a Sirius.

-Contigo hasta la muerte… -dijo Aya sin saber muy bien porque decía eso.

Sirius cerró los ojos.

-Aya, no es momento para que me recuerdes todas las promesas que te hice… -murmuró Sirius-. Lily y James están muertos, y yo… Tengo que buscar a Peter…

-Lily… Lily… -Aya siguió balanceándose, mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas.

Sirius la miró y negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué a ella? Cuando salieron de Hogwarts Aya ya era una de las personas más fieles a Dumbledore. Y él la mando varias misiones, hasta que no volvió de una. Sirius desesperado le exigió a Dumbledore que fuera a buscarla, y si… La fueron a buscar, y la encontraron, pero aquella no era Aya… Cuando la encontraron deambulaba por uno de los bosques más peligrosos de Gales, no recordaba quien era, donde estaba, que hacía ahí… Nada. Y aquella vez era cierto, aquella vez no había mentiras, lo confirmaron Lily, Anna Stern y varios de los sanadores de San Mugo. Aya no era nadie… Aunque Sirius a veces pensaba que había una pequeña parte de la Aya que él conoció ahí adentro, sobre todo cuando le decía cosas que él le había prometido años atrás, cosas que él le había cantado y susurrado al oído… Había perdido a la persona que amaba, pero ahora había perdido a su mejor amigo y a… A Lily, a la que había sido su apoyo cuando le ocurrió todo a Aya, sí, James era un gran amigo, pero nunca había sido bueno para los consejos. Sabía escuchar, y para Sirius eso era suficiente. Pero Lily, Lily le había conseguido sacar de un agujero que se había escavado el mismo.

-Aya, cielo… Tengo que irme… Te cuidarás, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sirius besando a Aya en la frente.

Aya asintió con la cabeza lentamente, se giró y cogió algo de su mesilla. Era un colgante. El que ella siempre llevaba debajo de su ropa, y nunca se lo quitaba.

-No creo que…

Aya llevó su pequeña mano a la boca de Sirius y lo silenció.

-No creas nada… -Ella le puso el colgante y sonrió-. Cuídate –susurró Aya.

-Volveré pronto… -le prometió Sirius levantándose de la cama y echando a correr.

Pero pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que Sirius volviese.

o.O.o

_Cementerio Mágico, Godric's Hollow_,_ 5 de enero de 1982, 12:30_

Una mujer rubia de pelo corto (corto a lo chico, no rapado, pero si corto), ojos azules verdosos y labios perfectos andaba entre las tumbas con la cabeza gacha. Sus ojeras eran muy profundas, y estaba increíblemente pálida. Si alguien le viese la cara, diría que habría sido una mujer muy guapa, pero que el tiempo y el dolor la habían dejado muy dañada.

De repente se paró en seco frente a dos tumbas y se dejó caer frente a una de las dos. Un sollozo le salió de lo más profundo de su alma y abrazó la tumba.

-Lily… -chilló entre dientes la rubia-. Mira lo que no esta pasando… Míranos… Lily, yo no tengo fuerzas para seguir… Os necesito a Aya y a ti para que me ayudéis, pero… Lily me siento tan sola… -Angelica hizo una pausa antes de continuar y suspiró-. Entre Remus y yo definitivamente se ha acabado todo… No voy a estar con alguien que prefiere creer en unas estúpidas pruebas, a tener lealtad y fe en alguien con el que compartió ¡10 años de su vida! Si no lo conoce él, ¿quién lo va a conocer? Dios mío, esto es tan ridículo… ¡Qué Remus no crea en Sirius es la gota que ha derramado el vaso!

-Primero fue Aya –Angelica se limpió las lágrimas como pudo e hipó violentamente-, nuestra pequeña Aya… Depués fuisteis vosotros… -el labio inferior de Angelica temblaba con fuerza-. Y perdí a mi mejor amiga, a la que siempre estuvo conmigo en los momentos difíciles, pero que no se dejaba ayudar en sus momentos difíciles… Y luego, Sirius… -Angelica frunció el ceño-. Él no pudo ser, Lil… Lo sé, algo dentro de mí lo sabe… Y ahora Remus y yo, definitivamente nuestro pequeño grupo se ha hecho trizas, se ha desmoronado por completo… Y yo, sabes que nunca he sido demasiado fuerte, siento que nada tiene sentido… ¿Por qué tuve que tener yo más suerte que tú? ¿Por qué no me he muerto yo? –Angelica lloraba desconsoladamente sobre la tumba de su mejor amiga-. Ni si quiera se puede decir que he tenido suerte… He ido desgracia tras desgracia…

-A lo largo estos dos últimos años he sacado fuerzas de donde ni siquiera sabía que las tenía, pero esas fuerzas se me han acabado. Se me han acabado por completo. Y Harry… -Angelica se llevó las manos a la boca-. Se lo han llevado a tu hermana, ¿te lo puedes creer? Yo no… Y Sirius tampoco, tenías que haberlo visto, desesperado porque además era el principal sospechoso y… Ni se molestaron en investigar. Directo a la cárcel. Y yo aquí hablando con una tumba, porque se me han acabado las ganas de vivir…

Angelica cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente contra la tumba. Y sin más sintió una suave brisa acariciando su cara, y su piel.

-Gracias, Lil… -murmuró Angelica antes de caer inconsciente sobre la hierba.

o.O.o

_Nueva York, 16 de julio de 1995, 18:32_

Angelica no había cambiado mucho en los últimos 12 años, seguía con su pelo corto, pero volvía a sonreír y las ojeras habían desaparecido por completo. Bueno, quizá si que había cambiado algo. Había rechazado todos sus lazos con el mundo mágico, y ahora era una exitosa mujer de negocios, con su pequeña familia.

Angelica Marie Delano abrió la puerta de su duplex con la mano libre, en la otra llevaba su busca y el correo, y entre el hombro y su cara el teléfono móvil.

-Ya estoy en casa –anunció la rubia-. No, Steff, a ti no te lo decía. ¡Por supuesto que no!

Dos niñas de unos 8 y 5 años corrieron hacia la puerta a saludar a su madre.

-¡Mami! –chilló la más pequeña, sus rizos rubios oscuros le caían graciosamente sobre los hombros, sus ojos color avellana, vivos e inquietos, escondidos tras unas largas pestañas, la miraban atentamente, y en su pequeña boca en forma de pico de gorrión se formaba un "uh".

La mayor la abrazaba con fuerza. El pelo era de un tono ligeramente dorado, pero increíblemente bonito y sedoso. Era alta para su edad y muy esbelta, con una piel fina, labios rosa pálido y ojos azules verdoso, parecidos a los suyos.

-Steff, más tarde te llamo. No, no, y no. Tengo que pasar tiempo con mis hijas. Sí, mis hijas. Adiós, Steff –y sin más colgó el teléfono, lo dejo en el recibidor y abrazó a sus dos hijas-. ¿Qué tal, mis niñas?

-Bien –dijeron amabas al unísono con grandes sonrisas.

-¿Y papa? –preguntó Angelica.

-Está en el estudio, dice que ha recibido una llamada muy rara –dijo la mayor.

-¿Estás segura, Regina?

Regina asintió con seriedad.

-Bien… Pues iré a ver. ¿Cuidas de Anne? –le preguntó Angelica a su hija mayor.

-Claro, mami. Vamos, Anne. Tenemos que dar de comer a Brid.

Angelica anduvo hasta el final del pasillo y toco la puerta con suavidad. Una voz masculina sonó desde dentro.

-Pasa.

Angelica abrió la puerta y miró a su marido con curiosidad. Jonathan Delano, un famosísimo cirujano plástico. Su pelo castaño claro y liso, sus ojos color avellana escondidos tras unas gafas de montura fina y sus labios parecidos a los de Anne.

-¿Qué ocurre? Regina me ha dicho que has recibido una llamada muy rara –se acercó a su marido y lo besó en los labios.

-Sí. Un tal… -su marido hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos-, un tal Lupin –Angelica palideció y agarró con fuerza a la mesa-, ha llamado preguntando por ti.

-¿Lupin? –repitió Angelica incrédula-. Es imposible. Lupin y yo rompimos hace 12 años.

-Sí, eso me ha dicho –asintió su marido.

Angelica lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y qué más te ha dicho?

-La verdad es que se ha sorprendido muchísimo, cuando le he dicho que estabas felizmente casada y con dos hijas, creo que incluso ha estado a punto de desmayarse.

Angelica negó con la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana, por la cual se podía ver Central Park. ¿Por qué diablos habría llamado Lupin?

-¿Y no te dijo nada más?

-Que quería hablar contigo –Jonathan se encogió de hombros y Angelica suspiró.

-¿No te dejo un número de teléfono?

-¿Por qué tanto interés?

-Porque Remus Lupin no me habría llamado si no fuese algo urgente –contestó Angelica perdiendo los nervios-. ¿Ha dejado un número?

Jonathan sonrió y le entregó un número de teléfono garabateado en un trozo de papel color marfil.

-Gracias, Jon –y se levantó dispuesta a llamar desde su línea privada.

-Llama desde aquí.

-Jon, si me pongo a gritar como una histérica no quiero que estés tu presente, podría hacerte daño –dijo Angelica, salió de la habitación, pero se volvió antes de cerrar la puerta-. Te quiero, cirujano idiota.

-Y yo a ti, empresaria de pacotilla.

Angelica sonrió y echó a andar por el pasillo.

-¡AH! –un grito llamó su atención y corrió hacia allí. Rosa, su cocinera, peleaba con una lechuza-. ¡Maldito pajarraco! –y Rosa cogió una sartén para pegarle al animal.

-¡No, Rosa! –la detuvo Angelica y cogió a lechuza con tranquilidad-. Esto si que es raro.

Angelica desató el pergamino que iba atado a la pata de la lechuza. La lechuza le picó cariñosamente en la mano y salió volando en busca de comida por la ventana.

_Tu marido si que es simpático. Llámame tan pronto como te sea posible,_

_Remus_

Angelica frunció el ceño. Y subió al segundo piso donde las niñas jugaban en su salón con las muñecas.

-Hola, niñas.

-Hola, mami –saludaron las pequeñas.

Angelica cogió el teléfono de su despacho y marcó el número de teléfono. Sonó una vez, dos, pero a la tercera alguien cogió el teléfono.

-¿Cómo funciona este aparato, Remus? –dijo una voz masculina-. ¿Hola?

-Lupin –gruñó Angelica.

-Que mal humor… ¡Preguntan por ti! –dijo la voz.

Se oyó un ruido, y por fin se volvió a escuchar otra voz. Ésta menos agresiva.

-¿Quién es?

-El lobo feroz –contestó Angelica con ironía-. ¿Quién va a ser?

-¡Angie! ¡Cuánto me alegro de escuchar tu voz!

Angelica puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué quieres, Lupin? –preguntó Angelica secamente.

Remus supo que Angelica no se había olvidado de nada y que le sería difícil convencerla.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo.

-¿Tú y quién más?

-Y Sirius.

Angelica notó que el auricular se le deslizaba por la mano, pero lo agarró con fuerza.

-¿Qu…? ¿Qué? –pero reaccionó con rapidez-. Olvídalo, me he deshecho de todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia. Todo. No quiero volver a tener contacto con nada que tenga alguna relación con ello –y colgó.

Angelica suspiró, lo había decidido hacia muchos años. Y no iba a cambiar de idea, ni ahora, ni nunca.

o.O.o

_Hospital San Mugo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, Londres, 1 de septiembre de 1995, 11:05_

Aya paseaba tranquilamente por su zona, no tenía permitido salir de ahí, así que tan solo daba vueltas y vueltas por el mismo sitio, una y otra vez.

Notó de repente que algo arañaba la puerta de cristal y se giró para encontrarse con un enorme perro de ojos claros que la miraba expectante. Aya ahogó un grito y se arrodillo frente a él desde el otro lado de la puerta. No sabía porque había tenido esa reacción con el perro, pero la cuestión es que le resultaba familiar.

Una sanadora de pelo castaño recogido en un moño se acercó a Aya y le sonrió.

-¿Aya, qué haces? –preguntó la sanadora con su sonrisa.

Pero Aya no se despegaba del cristal y miraba al perro con una sonrisa.

-¡Un perro! ¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín! –exclamó la sanadora alertando a todo el mundo-. Sacadlo de aquí.

-¡No! –chilló Aya.

Pero dos sanadores ya había cogido al perro y se lo llevaban como podían, ya que el perro también se resistía.

-¡No, no! –chillaba Aya moviéndose entre los brazos de la sanadora que la tenía sujeta con fuerza-. ¡No!

-Ya esta, Aya…

-¡NO! ¡Sirius! –gritaba Aya desesperada.

-Oh, cielo. No empieces otra vez… Sirius esta en la cárcel, Aya. No te puede hacer nada.

Aya rompió a llorar.

-Sirius… -sollozaba-. Ha vuelto, como prometió.

-Volvamos a la cama, Aya –dijo la sanadora

-Siempre cumple sus promesas… Y siempre las cumplirá –susurró Aya antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

o.O.o

Snif, snif… Ahora que lo he vuelto a leer no he podido evitar ponerme a llorar… En serio ha sido tan triste… T..T Todo ha acabado tan mal… xDDD Es que si no, no era algo escrito por mí. Na, pero es que esto termina así porque JK ha decidido por nosotros en los finales definitivos.

¡Siento muchísimo el retraso! Pero es que quería entregaros los dos caps de una, así que me tomo algo de tiempo escribirlos… Espero que me dejéis RR para decirme si me quedaron horribles, espantosos o lo que sea. Si os habéis quedado con alguna duda, la que sea, decírmelo en el rr y yo el 10 de septiembre dejaré un review con las contestaciones, ¿vale?

Y ahora, ¡hablemos de futuro! ¿Qué va a hacer la loca de turno? Ju, ju… Pues por el momento terminar Baila Conmigo, al que solo le queda un cap más. Y después voy a tomarme dos (o tres) semanas de descanso total. Nada de fics, nada de pensar en que escribir (eso me va a ser imposible ya me veo apuntando todas las ideas), y solo pensar en que empiezo el colegio T.T Y después de esas dos (o tres) semanas de relax, empezaré OTRA vez un fic largo. Para que el invierno se os haga corto, y cuando menos os deis cuenta ya estemos de nuevo en verano y vacaciones n.n xDD Bueno, ¿y sobre qué va a tratar el nuevo fic? Eso lo voy a explicar mejor cuando termine Baila Conmigo, pero os lo explico un poco por encima: Es un LJ, para no romper la tradición xD, pero vamos a tener a una Lily (y sus amigas) un tanto ¿diferentes? No van a ser ni las raritas, ni las apartadas, ni nada de eso… Más bien todo lo contrario xDD Ya veréis. Y la relación entre Lily y James, no va a ser de discusiones tipo: 'Te odio, Potter y muérete ya', pero tampoco se van a llevar bien. xDD Pues eso, y no digo más.

En fin, mis niñas, ahora es cuando me toca ponerme sensible y deciros que, sois las mejores y que gracias por estar conmigo desde el principio dejándome rr (ari se limpia las lágrimas), que sois todas muy especiales para mí, y que jolines… ¡Os quiero un montón! TT Besukines para todas, cuidaros mucho, ¿vale? Nos vemos (eso espero, ¿eh?), en Baila Conmigo y el fic largo (el titulo lo diré en el final de Baila Conmigo xDDD).

Ari


End file.
